Destinos
by taiori
Summary: un fic muuuyyy largo, la triada principal es iori, kyo y tetsuko la hermana gemela de kyo pronto kyo tendra que renunciar a su clan, iori tendra que descubriri lo dificil que es amar, valorar a la famili y sobrevivir a quien busca destruir ambos clanes, d
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINOS**

**Cap. 1 UNA CHICA LLAMADA TEKSUKO**

Es una tarde fría de enero, vemos a Iori caminar por una de las calles de Japón, solo, como siempre, parece ser que a este joven le gusta estar solo, o por lo menos eso da a notar a las personas que lo ven con curiosidad regresándoles una mirada dura y fría, a lo cual las personas solo retiran su mirada y se alejan, en eso vemos a Iori entrar en una cafetería, al parecer esta un poco solitaria solo hay un par de jóvenes que miran a una chica al otro lado de la cafetería, por lo cual decide entrar a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente y también se va a hasta el fondo, cuando poco antes de llegar siquiera a la mesa donde la joven tomaba un chocolate caliente fue interceptado por varios periodistas que se enteraron de que el estaba en Japón, después de varios torneos era casi imposible que no lo conocieran, al verse rodeado, Iori se molesto al ver que lo estaban fotografiando y grabando (y no porque fuera presuntuoso si no porque no le gustan ni las fotos ni las cámaras) cuando estaba a punto de explotar una voz interrumpió.

Miren es Terry peleando con Andy y Mai- en ese momento los reporteros por no perder la exclusiva voltearon para ver lo que sucedía al instante una mano agarro la mano de Iori, el cual también había volteado y lo jalo hacia fuera, al notar esto los reporteros fueron tras el, mientras Iori no podía ver quien lo había jalado y lo llevaba corriendo, el solo continuo siguiendo al joven, con tal de no ver a los reporteros metiéndose en su vida que importaba un simple corrida, después de unos minutos el joven paro en un parque que estaba en el centro de la ciudad.

Oye que te pasa? por que tardaste tanto?- grito el joven

Eh? De que me hablas?- pregunto Iori algo confundido, al momento que pensaba que tenia voz femenina

Como que no me conoces?- el joven volteo con la cabeza baja y viendo a Iori de los pies a la cabeza, el llevaba unas botas negras un pantalón negro pegado una camisa roja también pegada con una gabardina negra

Vaya cambiaste tu forma de vestir, aunque se te ve bien esa ropa... - decía cuando al ver la cara de Iori se quedo callado

Ya te dije que no te conozco- decía Iori un tanto molesto con la actitud de ese chico

Ups, disculpa creo que te confundí, como estabas entre tanto periodista no te vi la cara je je...- contestó el joven con una sonrisa

Que raro eres- decía Iori ya mas tranquilo, al notar que por fin el chico se había dado cuenta de su error

Eh?.. raro? Ah disculpa - decía el chico al momento que le soltaba la mano a Iori, y se sonrojaba un poco

No lo decía por eso- dijo el, al ver la extraña actitud del chico, mientras que se daba cuenta de su descuido al no haber notado que el chico todavía lo tenia agarrado de la mano

A no? Entonces?- pregunto curioso el chico al momento que miraba que el pelirrojo estaba un poco pensativo

Porque hablas como mujer y tienes una cara un poco fina, aunque tu forma de vestir se me hace conocida- contesto Iori al momento que observaba al chico, el joven llevaba un pantalón como los de Kyo pero negro y una camisa parecida a la de Kyo pero blanca y la chaqueta blanca con negro igual a la de Kyo una cinta blanca en la cabeza como Kyo y unos guantes negros los cuales no alcanzo a ver bien (tal ves por eso se le hace conocida) mientras observaba como el chico ponía una cara de molesto

Que te pasa? eres o te haces?- dijo molesto el joven, mientras veía una mirada de burla en la cara del pelirrojo

Yo no tengo la culpa de que parezcas mujer- contesto Iori en tono burlón

Tal ves parezco mujer, por que soy mujer torpe- contesto la chica en un tono un poco ofensivo, aunque la respuesta dejo sorprendido al pelirrojo

Eres... mujer?- pregunto Iori aun sin creer lo que la chica le había dicho

Si, que no se nota?- decía la joven al momento que se habría la chaqueta y dejando ver sus 2 senos, que se marcaban por la camisa pegada

Pues para que no te pase eso otra ves vístete como tal- volvió a decir Iori con su tono burlón, mientras nota que la energía que rodeaba a la joven era igual a la de Kyo, al momento que miro como la joven se tranquilizaba un poco, al parecer no tenia muchas ganas de discutir

¿, Esta bien dejémoslo así, vale?- decía la joven ya mas tranquila y cerrándose la chaqueta- mi nombre es Teksuko pero todos me llaman Tek- se presento la joven al momento que le extendía la mano para saludarlo, lo cual dejo sorprendido a Iori, pero una vez que se recupero de su asombro también se presento, como que no queriendo

mucho gusto, mi nombre es Iori- decía al momento que estrechaba su mano con la de ella- pero dime ¿con quien me confundiste?- pregunto como esperando una respuesta que le sonara a cierta persona que sin querer se había metido en sus pensamientos

con mi oniisan, pero ya viéndote bien no te pareces- respondió ella mientras que pensaba en Iori ese nombre le sonaba un tanto familiar, cuando de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la gruesa voz del pelirrojo

¿qué, también lo siguen así los reporteros?- preguntaba el pelirrojo al momento que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y se preguntaba en el por que estaba siendo tan sociable con una extraña

si, y siempre terminamos corriendo así, pero dime Iori ¿cuales son tus apellidos? por que no creo que te agrade que una extraña te llame por tu nombre- pregunto ella para recordar si lo conocía

Yagami, soy Iori Yagami, pero puedes llamarme Iori- decía el, al momento que se agachaba para verla directo a los ojos, al momento que se preguntaba el porque le daba esa confianza a esa chica

Yagami?- Pregunto la chica con la cara tan blanca como el papel

si, y tu?- pregunto Iori algo sorprendido por la reacción que la chica tuvo al decirle su apellido

yo... este... a mi solo llámame Tek, si? Bueno, jee, nos vemos –se despidió la chica, al momento que salía corriendo ante el asombro de Iori

que chica tan extraña- se decía, mientras que el también se alejaba del parque.

mientras que en otro lado, vemos a Kyo entrar a la cafetería de la cual había escapado Iori

o no, rayos, esta vez si que me pase, mira que llegar casi media hora tarde- se decía el joven de cabellos castaños mientras buscaba a alguien- Donde esta? Acaso se habrá ido?- se preguntaba Kyo cuando de pronto alguien apareció detrás suyo sin que el se diera cuenta.

KYYYYOOOO- grito la persona que estaba tras el, al momento que el joven Kusanagi brincaba del susto- llegaste tarde otra vez- decía la voz que era familiarmente conocida para el, así que al momento volteo diciendo

Discúlpame imoutu (hermana menor)- dijo Kyo haciendo una reverencia un poco cínica

Si me hubiera pasado algo que hubieras hecho ¿eh?- pregunto ella en un tono falso de reproche

Vamos imoutu no es para tanto, que te pudo a ver pasado aquí, je je je - decía Kyo al momento que soltaba una pequeña risa que a la chica no le agrado mucho

Ah, y si te digo que me encontré a Iori Yagami- dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona, ya que ante este nombre, a Kyo se le borro su sonrisa, cambiando su cara a una de preocupación

Que dices Tek-chan?- pregunto preocupado, de que ese salvaje le hubiera hecho algo a su imoutu

Lo que oistes, que me encontré a Iori Yagami- repitió la chica, que al ver la cara de su oniisan (hermano mayor) agrando mas su sonrisa

Que te dijo? Te hizo algo?- pregunto Kyo un tanto molesto

Tranquilo no me... - decía Tek al momento que era interrumpida por su oniisan

Donde se haiga atrevido a ponerte una mano encima yo... - decía Kyo sin poner atención a su imoutu

No, no me hizo na...- decía Tek cuando noto que Kyo no la dejaba hablar

Lo voy a hacer añicos y luego.. - seguía diciendo Kyo sin notar que Tek ya se había dado cuenta de que no le estaba poniendo atención, y ante esto su enojo no se hizo esperar

YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME HIZO NADA- le grito Tek, ante lo cual Kyo reacciono un tanto apenado

Eh? Ah, disculpa no te puse atención- decía el Kusanagi, al momento que noto que todos en la cafetería se les quedaba viendo

Nos vamos, por que aquí se nos quedan viendo raro, o quien sabe, tal vez tengas un asalto de reporteros je- decía Tek un tanto molesta por las miradas, pero que sonreía ante el recuerdo del Yagami rodeado de reporteros

Si vamonos- apoyo el Kusanagi, y así ambos hermanos se dirigieron al cine

Vamos Tek-chan dime ¿que fue lo que paso con Iori?- preguntaba con demasiado interés Kyo, lo que no le paso desapercibido a su imoutu, así que esta decidió torturarlo un poco

Ya te dije que es un secreto je- contesto un tanto feliz, al ver la cara de "sufrimiento" de su oniisan

Por favor vamos dime- insistía el joven Kusanagi

Bueno esta bien te lo diré, pero cuando estemos en la casa ahora déjame ver la película- por fin accedió Tek ,ante una gran sonrisa de alegría, que Kyo no pudo disimular, después de un rato la película acabo y Kyo y su imoutu se dirigieron a su casa, (yo diría mas bien mansión, pero bueno) y una vez en la casa, Kyo volvió al tema

¿ya me vas a decir?- pregunto un desesperado Kyo, y ante esta desesperación, Tek tuvo compasión así que decidió contarle

Esta bien, lo que paso fue que...

Mientras en otro lugar vemos a Iori pensando en lo sucedido

Esa chica ¿porque la trate con mucha confianza? y porque sentí la energía de Kyo en ella? acaso tendrá algo que ver con el? eso podría explicar el porque se puso algo nerviosa cuando le dije mi apellido, pero? que relación podrá tener ella con ese tonto? acaso serán algo? pero y entonces la otra chica? esa tal Yuki, que la habrá cambiado por ella? No, no es posible, pero? y entonces...? lo averiguare, mañana buscare a esa chica y le preguntare, haré que me conteste, por las buenas o por las malas, como tiene energía de Kyo me va a ser fácil encontrarla ante esto pensamientos Iori se entregaba a un profundo sueño

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Kusanagi

En serio Iori se porto así? No lo puedo creer?- decía el joven Kusanagi, ante lo que le había platicado su imoutu

Bueno ya te conté, ahora déjame dormir porque mañana me tengo que parar temprano para ir a clases - decía Tek al momento que se acostaba en su cama, y era arropada por su oniisan, como si fuera una niña pequeña

Hasta mañana- decía Kyo al momento que le daba un beso en la frente a su imoutu

Hasta mañana Kyo, y no se te olvide que mañana tienes que ir a la junta de mi escuela, ya que nuestro ootasan (padre) no puede ir- decía Tek, al momento que le lanzaba una mirada, como queriendo decirle que no se atreviera a llegar tarde

Si no lo olvidare- decía Kyo al momento que esbozaba una sonrisa y salía del cuarto

Al otro día a eso de las 9:00 a.m. vemos a Kyo dirigirse a la escuela de Teksuko, pero es interceptado por una persona

Hasta que te encontré- decía la figura que estaba delante de Kyo, el cual sabia muy bien de quien se trataba

Yagami- dijo Kyo un tanto sorprendido por la repentina presencia del Yagami, y no porque no estuviera acostumbrado a sus repentinas apariciones, si no porque no tenia ni una semana que acababan de pelear

rayos, como puede ser que lo confundiera con esa chica - pensaba Yagami al momento que le contestaba a Kyo con su típico tono frío y burlón- como has estado Kyo?

Si vienes a pelear no es el momento, si quieres peleamos después ahora tengo un compromiso- decía Kyo sabiendo muy bien que esto seria mal interpretado por el terco pelirrojo

Tu huyendo a una pelea nuestra?- preguntaba con una sonrisa burlona, mientras sus ojos le daban a entender una sola pregunta ¿acaso me tienes miedo? Lo que obviamente noto el Kusanagi, pero ahora realmente no tenia tiempo que perder

rayos si esta vez no llego a tiempo Tek-chan tendrá serios problemas pensaba Kyo al momento que le decía al Yagami una soberana mentira- no, no es eso, es solo que tengo otra pelea en este mismo momento

Entonces nos veremos al medio día te parece- sentencio Iori quien por supuesto no se trago una mentira así, ya que quien mas se iva a atrever a retar a Kyo fuera de los torneos, y mas conociendo su poder

Si, si esta bien pero me tengo que ir- decía Kyo, al momento que salía corriendo hacia la escuela de Tek, mientras que esta por su parte intentaba explicar el porque su oniisan no había llegado aun

Y bien señorita Kusanagi porque su oniisan no ha llegado a un?- decía la profesora con una mirada de pocos amigos mientras que Tek no sabia que decir

La verdad profesora es que no lo se, pero no debe tardar en llegar- decía la chica al momento que pensaba donde podría estar Kyo, y que si no llegaba le iva a ir muy mal- en eso estaba cuando vio a Kyo llegar corriendo ante ella y su profesora, la cual lo vio con una cara de desaprobación

Disculpe el retraso profesora, lo que pasa es que tuve un pequeño inconveniente- se disculpaba Kyo

Después de un rato Tek y Kyo salen del colegio, ante un Kyo un poco molesto por el sermón de la profesora

No puedo creer que te pelearas en la escuela- decía Kyo en tono molesto, mientras que su imoutu solo sonreía ante esto

Fue su culpa, ella me echo el pleito solo porque creía que yo le quería quitar a Jhon, y eso no es cierto- decía Tek quien sabia que por muy molesto que pudiera estar Kyo con ella siempre le perdonaba todo

Que Jhon no es el chavo que te hablo por teléfono el otro día?- pregunto Kyo un tanto ¿celoso?

Si fue por lo de un trabajo, pero hablando de otra cosa dime ¿porque llegaste tarde?- pregunto Tek, con cara de espero que me des una buena explicación

Fue porque me encontré a Iori, y me reto, por cierto el duelo va a ser ahorita al medio día- decía Kyo como quien recordaba un compromiso molesto, al que no quería asistir, ya que estaba cansado de pelear con ese maniático de Yagami, pero por alguna razón otra parte de el quería ir

Así, y en donde es el encuentro?- pregunto Tek curiosa, ya quería ver una pelea en vivo de su oniisan contra Yagami, ya que verlo en una grabación no era lo mismo

Pues... eso no me lo dijo- dijo Kyo recordando que no habían acordado un lugar de encuentro para la pelea

Ay Kyo, no cambias, pero si peleas, procura que esta ves no te lastime tanto, no quiero pasar de nuevo varios días con parches- dijo Tek con una cara de resignación, pero que dejaba a notar su preocupación, de que Yagami lo fuera a dejar tan lastimado como hace unos meses

Esta bien lo intentare, pero ya sabes que Yagami no es un oponente fácil- decía Kyo con una gran sonrisa, y de la forma mas tranquila posible, ya que no quería que su imoutu se preocupara por el

Iori? pues por eso es el heredero del clan Yagami- decía ella con un tono que le daba a entender que no debía confiarse

Iori? Porque tanta confianza?- pregunto Kyo mostrando un rostro serio y ciertamente molesto

Me dijo que así lo llamara ji ji- contesto Tek, al momento que soltaba una pequeña risita, que no pudo aguantar al ver el rostro molesto de su oniisan

De que te ríes?- pregunto Kyo serio, pero imaginándose del porque de la risa

De que pareces celoso- contesto Tek sin rodeos, lo que al parecer a Kyo le molesto un poco

Que cosas dices, es solo que me preocupa que le tomes tanta confianza a Yagami, y en el menor descuido te vaya a atacar- dijo Kyo quien intentaba ocultar sus celos de hermano, ya que no le gustaba mostrarle a su imoutu que la quería demasiado

Exagerado eso no va a pasar mientras no sepa que somos hermanos- decía ella con una ligereza que aveces molestaba a Kyo, y esta era una de esas veces

No tienes remedio siempre eres muy confiada- contesto el ya mas resignado, puesto que no importaba lo que discutiera, sabia que ella siempre iva a ganar

Tu de que hablas si en el fondo eres igual..- decía Tek al momento que algo llamo su atención- ¿uhm?

Que pasa?- pregunto Kyo al ver la distracción de su imoutu

Es que se me antojo un helado voy por uno ¿quieres?- contesto ella ante una mirada de extrañeza de Kyo, definitivamente su imoutu era una persona muy rara

Si esta bien lo quiero de...

Si de chocolate blanco- interrumpió Tek al momento que acababa la frase

Ah si, se me olvida que sabes todos mis gustos- decía Kyo un tanto molesto, ya que no le gustaba que su imoutu lo conociera tan bien, porque no podía tener un secreto, ya que tarde o temprano ella terminaba sabiendo que le oculta, que por lo general era mas temprano que tarde

Por algo soy tu imoutu, bueno voy por el helado espérame aquí- dijo ella como adivinando lo que su oniisan pensaba mientras Tek va por los helados, Kyo se queda pensativo y se sienta en una banca del parque donde siempre se sienta con ella cada vez que los 2 van juntos a algún lado, por otro lado Tek apenas iva a pagar los helados cuando alguien mas los pago

¿?- Tek voltea a ver quien pago los helados y al ver a esa persona casi se le caen los helados de la impresión

I...Iori - dijo ella nerviosamente

Hola Tek- fue la respuesta del pelirrojo quien no dejo de notar el nerviosismo de la chica

Pero que haces aquí?- pregunto Tek un poco mas tranquila mientras que pensaba que hacer para que Iori no se diera cuenta de que estaba con Kyo

Pues pasaba de casualidad por aquí, te vi y decidí saludarte, espero no te moleste- decía Yagami quien observaba atentamente cada gesto y movimiento de ella y no dejo de notar que su presencia la había tomado por sorpresa

No claro que no, es solo que me sorprendió que me saludaras- decía ella mientras esperaba que Kyo no fuera aparecerse en esos momentos

Y porque 2 helados acaso estas con alguien?- pregunto el pelirrojo quien mentalmente se preguntaba con quien podría estar

rayos que le digo pensaba la chica al momento que contestaba- no es que como me gusta el chocolate me compre 2 helados tu gustas?- le ofreció Tek a Iori

Si, pero que sea no el de chocolate blanco- contesto Iori

Entonces toma el otro de chocolate- contesto ella al momento que pensaba que ahí iva su helado, lo bueno es que le gustaban los 2

Arigato... pero podemos hablar?- respondió el dejando a una sorprendida Tek

Si claro, vamos a otro lado te parece?- contesto ella con la intención de alejar a Iori de ese lugar

Bien entonces vamos al parque- dijo el pelirrojo, ante lo cual Tek no pudo contener un grito de preocupación

NOOOOOOOOOOOO- ante esta respuesta Iori se quedo sorprendido e intrigado

Porque?- pregunto el pelirrojo curioso

Es que... no por nada- la chica no supo que contestarle a Iori quien la miraba fijamente a los ojos

Entonces vamos- insistió Iori, mientras que pensaba en el por que se habría puesto así

Si claro- a la chica no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar mientras que por su mente solo pasaba que no nos encontremos a Kyo, que no nos encontremos a Kyo

Oye porque estas tan nerviosa- pregunto el pelirrojo al ver el nerviosismo de Tek

No por nada- contesto ella fingiendo lo mas que podía normalidad- si supieras pensaba ella- y dime que andabas haciendo por aquí? Pregunto ella intentando cambiar el tema

Es que tengo que ver a una persona, ahorita al mediodía- respondió Iori

si ya se a quien pensaba Tek al momento que fingía que no sabia nada- a si? y para que? si se puede saber- pregunto ella

Es que tengo un asunto importante que arreglar con el- contesto Iori en forma cerrada ya que no pensaba en lo mas mínimo decirle el porque de esa "reunión"

si ya se te asunto importante pensaba la chica- ah, pero no te estoy entreteniendo?- pregunto ella intentando alejarse de Iori antes de llegar al parque

No, claro que no, como te había dicho tenia que hablar contigo- respondió Yagami quien por ningún motivo iva a dejar que se fuera sin preguntarle que relación tenia con Kyo, mientras pensaba en que reacción tendría la chica si supieras que confundió su energía con la de el

Así y de que?- pregunto Tek mientras veía que habían llegado al parque y se dirigían por el camino donde seguramente iva a estar Kyo

Mientras que Kyo por su parte, ya se había preocupado por la tardanza de su imoutu

Donde estará Tek ya se tardo mucho para haber ido por unos simples helados, le habrá pasado algo? No, no creo ella sabe cuidarse sola pero... eh? Que es esto? Es la energía de Iori y se dirige hacia acá y viene con Tek?

Por otro lado Tek va sudando la gota gorda ya que ya mero llegan a donde esta Kyo

Q..que.. que tengo yo que ver con Kyo?- pregunta Tek preocupada de que Iori supiera algo de la relación que tenia con Kyo

Si así es- contesto el al momento que se preguntaba el porque sentía 2 energías iguales a las de Kyo

No entiendo, porque lo preguntas?- pregunto ella intentando averiguar que tanto sabia Iori de ella, o de perdida saber porque le preguntaba eso

Es porque... - cuando de pronto los ojos de Iori ven a Kyo el cual estaba sentado en una banca- uhm?

Que pasa?- pregunto Tek al momento que volteo a ver a donde veía Iori, y al ver a Kyo se preocupo Kyo pensaba la chica con un rostro de preocupación, cuando de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver llegar a otro joven corriendo y gritando

Kusanagi-chan- gritaba el joven y al verlo Tek acabo de ponerse blanca como papel

shi... Shingo? pensaba la chica con preocupación

Vaya parece que es el alumno preferido de Kyo- dijo Iori, sin notar a quien le había gritado Shingo

Eh?- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir la chica al ver que Iori no se había dado cuenta, que Shingo le iva gritando a ella

Kusanagi-chan oye - volvió a gritar Shingo dirigiéndose a Tek, quien solo lo veía con cara de ya cállate

oh Dios, a este idiota que le pasa que no ve que estoy con Iori pensaba la chica, esperando que en cualquier momento Iori la atacara con sus famosas flamas púrpuras, mientras ignoraba a Shingo fingiendo que no lo escuchaba, mientras que Iori lo volteo a ver con una de sus típicas miradas

Ya..ya.ya..yagami- dijo Shingo, al momento que se detuvo en frente de Tek e Iori con cara de no entender que hacia Tek con el

A quien buscas?- pregunto el pelirrojo con una de sus sonrisas burlonas

Shingo, ya te he dicho que no me llames a gritos- se escucho la voz de Kyo, el cual se acerco a ellos al ver el lío en que su pupilo había metido a su imoutu

¿, Pero yo buscaba a..- decía Shingo sin entender todavía lo que pasaba

Vamonos, ya se que has de querer entrenar- lo interrumpió Kyo para alejar a Shingo de ahí antes de que Iori se diera cuenta de que Tek era su imoutu

Eh? si Kusanagi-san- contesto el chico siguiendole la corriente a su maestro

Bueno Iori, parece que nuestro asunto se aplazara - dijo Kyo al momento que volteaba a ver a Tek, la cual solo lo observaba

Kyo, arigato penso la chica al ver que Kyo la había salvado de la situación tan incomoda que había provocado Shingo

Parece que tienes razón- contesto el pelirrojo con su tono frío de siempre mientras veía que Kyo se dirigía a Tek

Nos vemos Teksuko-chan- se despidió Kyo lo mas formalmente posible

Hasta luego Kyo-san –contesto Tek al momento que veía como Kyo se llevaba a Shingo, el cual no entendía nada

Ahora si me vas a decir, que relación tienen tu y Kyo?- pregunto mas firmemente el pelirrojo

Eh, si lo que pasa es que Kyo es mi maestro, yo al igual que Shingo entreno con el- contesto ella con una sonrisa

Así que es tu maestro?- pregunto Iori algo desconfiado

Si porque? Ay algún problema? Y tu de donde lo conoces?- pregunto ella haciéndose la que no sabia, ya que se había dado cuenta de que Iori no le había creído del todo

Vaya, eres su alumna y no sabes la rivalidad que tenemos, eso si que es raro- comento el pelirrojo mientras observaba la reacción que tenia la chica

Lo que pasa es que a mi no me gusta meterme en la vida de las demás personas- dijo ella en tono sarcástico, mientras actuaba de lo mas normal

Bueno parece que tu helado se derritió- dijo Iori cambiando el tema

Eh? Mi helado? Es cierto- dijo ella poniendo una cara de tristeza- rayos de los nervios lo olvide penso la chica, mientras era observada por Iori

Vamos no te pongas así- dijo el, al momento que saboreaba su rico helado

Si no importa- dijo ella entre dientes al ver como el pelirrojo le restregaba en su cara lo rico que sabia SU helado

Bueno nos vemos- se despidió Iori con una sonrisa burlona, al ver que había logrado hacerla rabiar

Oye, solo venias a preguntarme sobre Kusanagi-san?- pregunto ella al ver que el pelirrojo se retiraba

Pues si porque?- Iori se extraño ante tal pregunta

Pues es que...- la chica agacho la cabeza algo apenada ya que no sabia que decirle al pelirrojo

Que pasa?- pregunto Iori curioso, mientras que un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, acaso le interesaba a esa chica, pero como podía ser eso posible si no tenia mucho que se habían conocido, además era amiga de Kyo, pero en que estoy pensando? Se reprocho mentalmente Iori, mientras que Tek al ver la cara de Iori se imagino lo que estaría pensando y mejor decidió dejarlo así antes de meterse en mas problemas

Nada, olvídalo, bye- se despidió Tek al momento que se alejaba, ante la mirada de un Iori confundido.

Mientras que en la casa de los Kusanagi vemos a Kyo regañando a Shingo

Eres un torpe, mira que llamar a mi imoutu por sus apellidos delante de Yagami- decía Kyo quien trataba de controlar su enojo

Pero, porque se enoja Kusanagi-san?- pregunto Shingo quien aun no comprendía su alarmante situación

Que no entiendes? que tal si Iori la atacaba o la lastimaba? que no se te olvide que los Yagami no saben que tengo una imoutu- decía Kyo, apretando los puños para no sacar sus flamas escarlatas y rostisar a su discípulo, que parecía no tener mucho cerebro

Discúlpeme Kusanagi-san no volverá a pasar, aunque yo no me preocuparía mucho por Teksuko-chan- decía Shingo sin ver que su maestro no estaba de muy buen humor para soportar sus idioteces

¿? Olvídalo no tienes remedio- dijo Kyo ya mas calmado, después de todo, nada malo había pasado

Ya Kyo no regañes a Yabuki-san- interrumpió la imoutu de Kyo, la cual acababa de llegar del parque

Tek-chan estas bien?- pregunto Kyo un tanto preocupado de que Iori se hubiera dado cuenta de algo

Si, no se como pero Iori no se dio cuenta de nada- dijo ella muy tranquilamente para tranquilizar a Kyo

Y que le dijiste de nosotros?- pregunto Kyo un tanto interesado, no fuera hacer la de malas y en una de esas se contradijeran adelante del Yagami

Pues que soy tu alumna y ya- dijo la chica con una simpleza que molesto un poco a su oniisan

Ya ves, te dije que algo así podía pasar, que tal si en ese momento no hubiera estado ahí, este torpe te hubiera puesto en peligro- contesto Kyo en un tono de será mejor que ya no te acerques a Iori

No exageres- dijo ella, muy al ay se va, lo que hizo que Kyo explotara

QUE NO EXAGERE, QUE NO EXAGERE- grito Kyo, con unas pequeñas flamas escarlatas en las palmas de sus manos, las cuales parecían ir creciendo, al igual que la rabia de Kyo, y ante esto no se iva a hacer esperar la reacción de la joven Kusanagi

NO ME GRITES- grito ella al momento que también le salían unas flamas escarlatas de sus manos, y ante esta discusión, Shingo decidió intervenir antes de terminar echo cenizas por ellos dos

Oigan chicos cálmense no tienen que discutir- dijo Shingo, al momento que se quitaba de en medio de ellos 2

TU CALLATE- contestaron los 2 hermanos al mismo tiempo que volteaban a ver Shingo, el cual vio que no era bueno meterse en medio de una pelea entre ellos 2, pero por lo menos con esto ambos se habían calmado después de un rato, ya que los ánimos se calmaron, los 3 quedaron de ir a la feria que había en la ciudad, aunque claro Kyo iva a llevar a su novia Yuki, lo que a Shingo le parecía perfecto para estar a solas con Teksuko, ya que al chico le gustaba la imoutu de Kyo por supuesto, que esto Kyo no lo sabia, pero Tek tenia otros planes.

Continuara...


	2. la feria

Pues el cap 2 minutos antes de irme de vacaciones, por cierto saky grax por tu comentario y con respecto a el, si... es un iori x kyo, aunque a veces no se que es jejeje

**Cap. 2 LA FERIA**

Por fin llego la hora del compromiso, vemos aparecer a Shingo con un pantalón de mezclilla color café, y una playera de color blanco, mientras que Kyo iba con unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca, los dos amigos se pusieron a platicar en lo que esperaban a que Tek bajara, ya que se le había hecho un poco tarde por una llamada que recibió, cuando en eso se escucho el timbre, y al abrir la puerta vieron a Benimaru y a Goro

Hola Kyo, esperamos no haber llegado tarde- decía el rubio al momento que entraba en la casa de los Kusanagi

Tarde para que?- pregunto Kyo, quien no entendía que hacían Benimaru y Goro en su casa

Para ir a la feria- contesto la pregunta Goro

Lo que pasa es que Tek nos dijo que iban a ir y nos invito- dijo Benimaru al notar que Kyo no sabia nada

Cuando en eso vemos a Tek bajar con un pantalón de mezclilla pegado que dejaba a notar sus bien formadas piernas y sus caderas, una blusa un poco escotada y pegada que dejaba ver su cintura bien moldeada y su busto bien proporcionado, y un adorno en la frente, lo que dejo a Shingo y Goro con la boca abierta

Tek, que bien te ves- comento el rubio

Gracias Benimaru- contesto ella un poco apenada por el comentario de su amigo

Te ves hermosa Tek- dijo Shingo al momento que se acercaba a la joven, pero fue detenido por una voz atrás de el

No la llames por su nombre- decía Kyo notablemente molesto

Eh? si discúlpame Kusanagi-chan- decía Shingo, al ver que su maestro lo veía con una mirada un poco fría

No hay problema Shingo- dijo ella con su típica confianza, la cual molestaba mucho a Kyo

Kyo parece que Tek ya no es una niña pequeña se ha convertido en todo una mujer y que mujer- comento el rubio, el cual como respuesta obtuvo una mirada asesina de Kyo

Benimaru- dijo Kyo molesto

Bueno nos vamos- interrumpió Tek al ver que su oniisan estaba molesto, y no quería que arruinara su ida a la feria

Claro preciosa- dijo Benimaru con una sonrisa, y a sabiendas de que Kyo se molestaría ante este comentario, ya que celaba mucho a su imoutu

Benimaru no cambias sigues igual de bromista que siempre- dijo Tek, siguiendole la corriente al rubio, ya que a ella también le gustaba hacer rabiar a Kyo, pero eso no significaba que no lo quisiera

No Tek, Benimaru solo ha dicho la verdad- comento Shingo, sin saber que ellos solo estaban haciendo rabiar a Kyo

Hey que paso con esos modales- comento el rubio en un tono serio

Disculpe Nikaido-san - dijo Shingo, al ver que había llamado a Benimaru por su nombre

Bueno vamonos ya porque todavía hay que ir por Yuki –comento Kyo quien no quería seguir escuchándolos

Una vez fuera de la mansión Kusanagi, se dirigieron a la casa de Yuki en el auto deportivo negro de Kyo, y después de recogerla todos se dirigieron a la feria, una ves allá Yuki y Kyo se apartaron un poco del grupo, mientras Shingo intentaba quedarse solo con Tek, ya que ni Goro y especialmente Benimaru se les despegaban pero...

Oigan me esperan un momento voy por unas palomitas- dijo Tek a sus amigos

Te acompaño- se ofreció Shingo esperando poder quedarse a solas con ella

No mejor acompaña a Goro que no va a poder con los refrescos de todos, mientras yo voy a ver donde esta Kyo- dijo Benimaru, el cual no pensaba dejar a Yabuki junto a Tek por nada

Pero...?- replico Shingo, ante los ojos asesinos de Benimaru

No te preocupes, nos vemos aquí en 5 minutos- dijo Tek con una de sus sonrisas de siempre

Después de esto, vemos a todos dirigirse a sus respectivos lugares, Benimaru encontró a Kyo con Yuki en un lugar apartado y decidió no interrumpirlos, ya que estaban en medio de una lluvia de besos apasionados, por su parte Goro le dio a cargar la mayoría de los refrescos a Shingo, el cual estaba decepcionado por no poder estar a solas con Tek, y Tek que se dirigía por las palomitas vio a una persona conocida y la saludo

Iori? –pregunto la chica, al joven que estaba enfrente de ella, pero cuando el joven volteo se dio cuenta de que no era el

Disculpe lo confundí con otra persona- se disculpo Tek y se volteo rápidamente, por lo que se estrello con el pecho de la persona que estaba atrás de ella, lo que provoco que se precipitara al suelo, pero antes de llegar, el sujeto alcanzo a agarrarla de la mano jalándola hacia el, evitando así que cayera

Estas bien?- pregunto el joven

Si gracias- contesto ella volteándolo a ver, y al verlo se quedo sorprendida al ver que era Iori- ya.. Yagami- dijo ella algo nerviosa

Ya soy Yagami?- pregunto el pelirrojo en un tono falso de reproche

Disculpa Iori- dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Que haces aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo curioso

Pues vine a la feria con unos amigos, y tu?- fue la respuesta de Tek quien no dejaba de ver a Iori

Yo nada mas vine a ver- dijo el, sin mostrar interés alguno por estar ahí

Vaya, por lo que se ve a ti no te gusta estar aquí o en lugares donde haiga gente- comento la chica al ver la cara de desagrado del pelirrojo

La verdad no, no me atrae estar donde haiga gente, prefiero estar solo- comento el en un tono frío

Entonces porque veniste?- pregunto intrigada la chica

Por que hoy le toca tocar a mi banda, supuestamente ahorita a las siete pero cambiaron la hora- decía Iori, quien se veía notablemente molesto

Entonces a que hora van a tocar?- pregunto la chica intrigada, al parecer tenia la loca idea de ir a verlo tocar, aunque eso le costara un infarto a su oniisan

A las nueve- fue la seca respuesta del pelirrojo

Y que vas a hacer en esas 2 horas?- pregunto Tek, sonrojándose un poco lo que por supuesto Iori noto, y solo sonrío

No se- dijo el con un tono menos frío

Porque no nos divertimos un rato – dijo ella con un gran entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa, ante lo cual Iori se sorprendió

Divertirnos... y como?- obviamente Iori no sabia mucho de diversión

Pues... que te parece si nos subimos a los juegos mecánicos eh?- dijo ella esperando que Iori aceptara

Eso es para niños- fue la respuesta del pelirrojo

No será que te da miedo- dijo Tek, en un tono sarcástico, esperando picar el orgullo de Iori, lo cual al parecer funciono

Miedo yo?- pregunto el pelirrojo un tanto ofendido, ya que nadie se había atrevido a decirle "miedoso" claro a excepción de Kyo

Bueno, si lo tienes lo entiendo, pero mínimo admítelo no- dijo ella con la intención de seguirlo molestando

Yo no tengo miedo- dijo Iori apretando los dientes, mientras pensaba que la forma de ser de esa chica le era muy familiar pero no sabia porque

Entonces pruébalo, te vas a subir conmigo a todos los juego que yo elija- dijo ella sabiendo que Iori aceptaría con tal de que no lo llamaran miedoso

De acuerdo- dijo el pelirrojo que sin darse cuenta ya había caído en el juego de la chica

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la feria

Tek ya se tardo mucho, donde estará?- decía el rubio a sus acompañantes

Por eso quería acompañarla- dijo Shingo en un tono reprochante por no haberlo deja ir con ella, cosa que ni Goro ni Benimaru pasaron desapercibida

Eso es mentira, lo que pasa es que a ti te gusta Tek- decía Goro con su tono seco

No... eso no...- el pobre Shingo no sabia que decir, ya que no pensaba que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta de sus sentimientos

Pues si es así cuídate de que se entere Kyo, ya sabes como es de protector con su imoutu (léase celoso)- dijo Benimaru con una mirada de quien sabe alguien se lo puede decir por accidente

Bueno eso se vera después, ahora hay que encontrarla antes de que Kyo regrese- intervino Goro previniendo una discusión que se veía venir

Mientras que por otro lado

Vamos al bonji- decía Tek que llevaba jalando a Iori, quien extrañamente no le había dicho nada por eso

Que es eso?- pregunto Iori, quien solo noto como Tek lo miraba sorprendida por tal pregunta

¿? No me digas que nunca has venido a una feria?- pregunto la chica sorprendida, mientras notaba un pequeño rubor en las mejillas del pelirrojo

No- fue la simple respuesta de Iori quien se encontraba un poco apenado

Bueno, no importa vamos- dijo ella

Después de una hora y media

La encontraron?- preguntaba un preocupado Shingo a sus amigos

No, y tu?- pregunto Goro

No- fue la obvia respuesta del chico

Donde se pudo haber metido esa niña?- se preguntaba Benimaru también notablemente preocupado

Por otro lado, Iori por primera ves en su vida se estaba divirtiendo sin pelear, ya se había subido al trabant, el torbellino, el bonji, el martillo, la montaña rusa, etc.

Te diviertes?- preguntaba Tek a un Iori que obviamente se estaba divirtiendo

Si- fue la respuesta del pelirrojo que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

Te tengo una mala noticia- le dijo ella mientras que pensaba que algo se le olvidaba

Cual es?- pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado

Que creo que ya te tienes que ir a tocar- contesto ella notando que Iori se había olvidado de eso, mientras que el pelirrojo volteo a ver presuroso su reloj

No todavía tengo 15 minutos, vamos por un refresco?- dijo el

Si claro me muero de sed- contesto ella mientras pensaba en que si Kyo viera a este Iori, seguro se sorprendería ( y no solo el)

Pues vamos- dijo el mientras se dirigían por los refrescos, después se apartaron un poco de la gente para poder platicar a gusto, cuando de pronto Benimaru los ve, y ve que se dirigen hacia donde están Kyo y Yuki

que hace Tek con ese maldito Yagami? tengo que separarla de el antes de que Kyo los vea o de que Yagami le haga algo pensaba el rubio mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraban Tek y Iori

Entonces que? Ahora que piensas de los juegos para niños?- preguntaba sarcásticamente Tek ya que sabia que Iori sin querer se había divertido en ellos

Que siguen siendo juegos para niños- respondió el mientras observaba la cara de Tek, la cual se sorprendió ante tal respuesta

Eh?- pregunto ella al momento que se quedaba parada

Pero divertidos– completo el con una sonrisa al momento que volteo a verla

YAGAMI ALÉJATE DE ELLA –grito Benimaru al momento que se lanzaba contra Iori con un fuerte golpe, al escuchar el grito de Benimaru Iori volteo aunque fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta del golpe que le había lanzado ya Benimaru por lo cual lo recibió en la cara mandándolo unos pasos atrás lo que hizo enojar a Iori

Que te pasa estúpido?- dijo el pelirrojo al momento que se lanzaba contra Benimaru el cual ya lo esperaba lo que no esperaba es que Tek se fuera a meter en medio del golpe y el

Deténganse- dijo la chica, mientras que Iori al ver esto apenas alcanzo a frenar el golpe que había lanzado contra el rubio

Porque te metes?- pregunto el pelirrojo algo molesto y extrañado

Tek-chan quítate no ves que este maldito te puede hacer algo- dijo el rubio

No me va a hacer nada Benimaru-san, Iori es mi amigo al igual que tu- contesto la chica, estas palabras sorprendieron a Benimaru pero sorprendieron aun mas a Iori pero gracias a esto se calmaron, en eso Shingo iva llegando al lugar donde estaban ya que había ido a buscar a Benimaru para ver si había encontrado a Teksuko.

Pero como puedes ser amiga de Yagami a caso el no sabe que Kyo...

Si, Iori sabe que Kyo es mi maestro verdad Iori- interrumpió Tek a Benimaru antes de que dijera que era la imoutu de Kyo, mientras volteaba a ver a Iori, al cual le salía un hilo se sangre por la boca, al ver esto Tek se dirigió a el y sacando su pañuelo blanco lo limpio dejando extrañado a Benimaru

Si ya sabia lo de Kyo- contesto Iori con su típico tono frío, mientras intentaba alejar a Tek, ya que no quería mostrar vulnerabilidad ante nadie

No te muevas espera ya casi termino- dijo Tek ante el movimiento que hacia Iori

No te preocupes estoy bien – dijo Iori al momento que sujeto la mano de Tek, al ver esto Shingo se molesto (mejor dicho se puso celoso) y se lanzo contra Iori el cual estaba viendo a Benimaru, pero Benimaru al darse cuenta de lo que Shingo estaba haciendo le grito para que se detuviera.

SHINGO DETENTE – pero el chico no hizo caso y le dio un golpe en la boca del estomago a Iori, el cual había volteado debido al grito de Benimaru, lo que provoco que Iori fuera lanzado hacia atrás llevándose de corbata a Tek que estaba atrás de el y ambos fueron a dar al suelo solo que Iori callo encima de Tek, cuando en eso vemos llegar a Kyo el cual al sentir la energía de sus amigos peleando fue a ver que estaba pasando y al ver a Yagami encima de Tek se quedo en shock

Estas bien, Tek?- pregunto el pelirrojo al momento que se levantaba

Si algo adolorida pero todo bien- contesto ella

Segura que estas bien?- insistió Iori al momento que le daba la mano para ayudarla a leventarse, mientras pensaba que ese maldito de Yabuki se las iva a pagar

Si, si estoy bien- contesto ella mientras sujetaba la mano de Iori y se levantaba, al momento que alzaba la vista hacia la cara de Iori, y observo que Iori volteo a ver Shingo y no digamos con muy buena cara

Estúpido ahora veras – dijo el pelirrojo al momento que se lanzaba contra Shingo, el cual seguía furioso pero no pudo detener el ataque que hizo Iori, encestándole un golpe en la cara, otro en el estomago, y otro en la cabeza lanzándolo hacia el piso, y eso porque fue interrumpido por un Kyo también molesto por lo que se veía

Kusanagi tu?- pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo

Así es Yagami- contesto Kyo en un tono a la Iori

Acaso vienes a retarme a una pelea- dijo Iori burlonamente

A mi no me gusta retar a las personas pero esta ves haré una excepción- contesto Kyo con el mismo tono, lo que extraño a Iori

Oh muy bien, entonces en guardia- dijo el pelirrojo tomando su gesto serio, y al instante ambos peleadores encendieron sus flamas ante la mirada de Benimaru y Tek, ya que Shingo se encontraba inconciente debido a los golpes que le había encestado momentos antes Iori

Ya basta, que les pasa? porque pelean sin razón alguna?- pregunto Tek

Esto es un asunto privado- contesto Iori seriamente pero sin dejar de ser amable

Así es, como se atreve este estúpido de Yagami a ponerte en evidencia delante de todos- contesto Kyo intentando hacer una voz calmada hacia su imoutu

¿?- mientras que Iori no entendía de que hablaba Kyo

¿? Kyo de que hablas?- pregunto Tek quien tampoco entendía nada

Y todavía lo preguntas?- dijo Kyo molesto por la pregunta de su imoutu

Si Kyo de que hablas?- pregunto el rubio quien tampoco sabia de lo que hablaba su amigo

Acaso creen que no vi a Iori cuando tenia en el suelo a Teksuko-chan - contesto por fin el Kusanagi

Oye idiota...

Que te pasa do'aho eso no es cierto- interrumpió Tek la replica del Yagami, para aclarar ese mal entendido, ante la mirada de un Iori asombrado por el carácter de esa chica

AH NO?- grito Kyo sumamente molesto

No, lo que paso es que Shingo golpeo a Yagami y lo lanzo hacia atrás, lo que provoco que se llevara a Tek de corbata- respondió el rubio amigo del Kusanagi

Yo me voy- le dijo el pelirrojo a Tek

Si esta bien, y disculpa por los golpes y el mal entendido- dijo Tek un poco apenada

No hay problema – contesto Iori mientras se acercaba al oído de Tek y le dijo en voz baja- ojalá y te quedes a escucharme tocar – esto provoco que Tek se sonrojara mientras que Benimaru y Kyo seguían discutiendo

Podemos regresar a la feria?- dijo Tek al momento que interrumpía la discusión entre Benimaru y su oniisan

No, nos vamos en este momento- dijo Kyo dando una orden

Pero porque?- pregunto la chica

Si Kyo, vamos a divertirnos un rato- agrego el rubio, ya que no quería que un incidente arruinara su diversión

Con Yagami aquí es un problema- comento Kyo, quien no quería que Tek estuviera cerca de Iori

Pero si ya se fue- contesto Benimaru con un tono caprichoso

Si, pero hay que llevar a Shingo a su casa- replico Kyo, intentando convencer a su amigo de que le ayudara a convencer a Tek de irse de ahí, a lo que Benimaru entendió, pero no ayudo

¿? Así el inconciente bueno llévalo y regresas- dijo el rubio con gran desinterés del alumno de su amigo

Si, yo me quedo con Benimaru- dijo Tek al momento que se agarraba del brazo del rubio

Esta bien- acepto Kyo como que no queriendo, después de eso se llevo a Shingo a su casa junto con Yuki que ya se sentía cansada, mientras que Benimaru, Goro y Tek se quedaron

Oye Benimaru podemos ir a ver a la banda tocar?- pregunto Tek, sabiendo que la respuesta del rubio iva a ser afirmativa, ya que a el le gustaba mucho el baile

Claro, quien toca hoy?- pregunto el rubio, sin saber el porque su amiga quería ir a ver a tocar a la banda

Ehh... este.. pues no se, pero vamos- dijo la chica, ya que sabia que si le decía que iva a tocar la banda de Iori no iva a querer ir

Esta bien- dijo el rubio

Yo mejor voy a esperar a Kyo para avisarle donde están- comento Goro ya que el, al igual que a Kyo le desagradaban las fiesta y los bailes

Si y de paso te la pasas comiendo- dijo Benimaru en tono burlón

Que quieres decir?- pregunto molesto Goro al sentir la pedrada

Nada, nada – dijo Benimaru al momento que se dirigió a Tek y le dijo- como es que su cerebro no es tan grande como su estomago

Ja ja ja- la chica no pudo contener la risa que le había provocado el comentario de Benimaru

De que te ríes Tek?- pregunto Goro en un tono molesto

... de un... señor que se acaba de... caer, bueno nos vemos – dijo Tek al momento que se alejaba con Benimaru, mientras que Goro se dirige a "esperar" a Kyo

Vaya estos boletos si que salieron caros- decía Benimaru, mientras que pensaba que debía ser un gran grupo para que cobraran esa cantidad

Ya no te quejes- decía Tek en burla ya que sabia que Benimaru nunca se quejaba del dinero que gastaba

Y porque tanto interés en ver a la banda?- pregunto Benimaru con cierta curiosidad

Pues... para bailar un rato, no?- mintió ella

Eso si, por lo menos no va a estar el amargado de Goro para que no nos deje bailar, aunque tu oniisan tampoco es muy sociable- dijo el rubio con una pequeña risa al imaginarse lo que diría Kyo si lo escuchara

Poco después presentaban a la banda y a cada uno de sus integrantes, al presentar a Iori todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar al igual que Benimaru, aunque el grito por diferente razón

WHHAAAAAA PAGUE PARA ESCUCHAR CANTAR A IORI

Vamos no exageres, que tan malo puede ser?- decía Tek quien no aguantaba la risa, que le producía la reacción de Benimaru

SI NO ES POR LO MALO, ES POR... POR.. POR SER IORI – gritaba Benimaru, ante esto algunos espectadores (léase admiradoras de Yagami) se le quedaron viendo con cara de muy pocos amigos

... y esas que me ven- decía el rubio dejando de gritar al notar la mirada que le echaban, ante este comentario Tek ni contesto ya que estaba viendo a Iori cantar

Tek... Tek... TEK- grito Benimaru, para sacar de su trance a la chica

Que, que pasa?- pregunto la chica

Nada- dijo Benimaru al ver la reacción de la chica, mientras que por dentro se maldecía por haber comprado boletos en primera fila.

Durante un buen rato la gente estuvo bailando con las canciones de Iori, que al final habían hecho el milagro de que Benimaru también comenzara a bailar, aunque claro con un empujoncito de Tek, la cual no paraba de bailar y por supuesto de ver a Iori el cual también noto su presencia eh hizo un pequeño receso para subir a Tek al escenario, lo que casi infarta a Benimaru

Ni se te ocurra subir te lo prohibo... ups- decía el rubio, al momento que se daba cuenta de que había dicho tres palabras que indicaban un reto para Tek, por lo tanto la desobediencia total

Porque?- pregunto la chica en tono sarcástico

Pues porque que tal si llega Kyo- respondió Benimaru en un tono de suplica

Buena excusa pero...- decía Tek al momento que se escapaba de Benimaru y subía al escenario con ayuda de Iori, ya que no subió exactamente por las escaleras

Esa chica me va a matar de un disgusto un día de estos, si es que no me mata Kyo antes si llega a ver esto, lo bueno es que como también iva a ir a dejar a Yuki tal vez se tarde y no se entere- pensaba el rubio el cual se encontraba a punto de un infarto

Contrario a lo que el rubio pensaba Kyo había ido a dejar primero a Yuki para poder regresar antes y después a Shingo y en esos momentos iva llegando a la feria

Kyo- llamo Goro a su amigo

Eh... ah Goro donde están Tek y Benimaru?- pregunto Kyo preocupado de que algo malo hubiera pasado en su ausencia

Fueron a ver tocar a la banda, y yo decidí esperarte para avisarte- contesto Goro

Esta bien vamos- dijo Kyo quien se dirigió rápidamente a donde su amigo y su imoutu estaban

Una vez que llegaron a la taquilla pidieron los boletos en primera fila, ya que si no mal conocían a Benimaru el siempre los compraba en primera fila

Ahí esta Benimaru – dijo Goro reconociendo el peinado particular del rubio

Pues vamos Tek debe estar con el – dijo Kyo, al momento en que ambos se dirigieron hacia Benimaru sin percatarse siquiera quien cantaba y mucho menos quien estaba con el, una vez que llegaron junto a Benimaru Kyo le puso una mano en el hombro

Benimaru ya regrese – dijo Kyo, mientras que Benimaru al escuchar esa voz casi se desmaya pero controlo su susto y volteo

A Kyo regresaste rápido- comento Benimaru percatándose de que Kyo no se había dado cuenta de que Iori era el que cantaba y su imoutu estaba junto a el arriba del escenario

Si bueno ya ves, por cierto, donde esta Tek?- pregunto Kyo extrañado de no ver a su imoutu junto a su amigo

pero que despistado - pensaba Benimaru mientras buscaba que decirle a su amigo- Tek bueno ella esta..

BENIMARU, NOS HICISTE COMPRAR BOLETOS PARA ESCUCHAR CANTAR A IORI Y PARA COLMO ...- interrumpió Goro gritándole a todo pulmón al rubio, cuando sus grito fueron interrumpidos por Kyo

Que dices?- pregunto Kyo mientras volteaba a ver al cantante que no era nadie mas que Iori

porque tenia que abrir la boca - pensaba Benimaru mientras intentaba defenderse ante Kyo- no lo que pasa es que..- mientras intentaba dar una explicación vio como Kyo volteaba a ver quien estaba al lado de Iori, en eso vio como Kyo comenzó a cambiar de color de cara, de un rojo a un rojo intenso, mientras en su mano se formaba una flama roja que cada vez se hacia mas y mas grande

Ya valí- penso el rubio mientras intentaba calmar a su amigo- Kyo espera no te enojes no es lo que piensas

Que hace Tek con Iori..?- pregunto Kyo en un tono tranquilo, pero que notoriamente dejaba ver que estaba a punto de estallar

piensa rápido, piensa rápido, a ya se- se decía mentalmente el rubio- bueno lo que pasa es que el publico pidió que subiera a alguien..

Y que tiene que ver Tek en esto?- interrumpió Kyo

Pues de seguro que como Yagami odia a las personas curiosas, se le hizo fácil subir a Tek porque sabe que no lo va a estar queriendo abrazar y besar ni quitarle la ropa ni nada por el estilo – decía el rubio quien pensaba que ya se había salvado pero en eso vio como Tek le quita la gabardina que traía puesta a Iori luego lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla mientras les tomaban una foto, Benimaru solo se le asomaba una gran gota de sudor, mientras Kyo el cual con eso si exploto le grito a Tek sin importarle el espectáculo que estaba dando

TEK BAJA DE AHÍ – grito un Kyo furioso, mientras Tek volteva a ver a su oniisan el cual ya estaba histérico

Kyo - pensaba la chica con cierta angustia al ver el estado en el que estaba su oniisan, mientras que Iori que vio a Kyo sacando sus llamas, se molesto por la interrupción

Será mejor que baje- dijo Tek al momento que se dirigía a las escaleras para bajar, pero fue detenida por Iori

No quédate- dijo el pelirrojo con un tono de orden mientras pensaba que con eso Kyo le pagaría lo que había hecho

Pero si no bajo Kyo te va a arruinar tu concierto- dijo Tek al notar la expresión de Iori

Quiero ver que se atreva – dijo Iori en tono retador y dibujando una sonrisa medio burlona

Esta bien pero yo no respondo- contesto ella

Mientras Kyo al ver que Tek no bajaba se dirigió a las escaleras para subir al escenario, pero los guardias de seguridad no lo dejaban subir, lo que a Kyo le molesto y a punto de deshacerse de ellos llegaron mas guardias de seguridad para sacar a Kyo lo que lo hizo molestarse mas (si es que eso era posible), pero gracias a Goro y a Benimaru que le dieron un golpe que lo dejo inconciente lograron sacarlo sin armar un escándalo mas grande, pero ya afuera Kyo despertó e iva a volver a entrar pero..

Espera Kyo no puedes entrar y volver armar un escandolo- dijo su rubio amigo

Y que quieres que haga? que deje a Tek con Iori?- dijo Kyo molesto

Pues por ahora no queda de otra- contesto tranquilamente Goro

No, no lo entienden, no quiero a Tek cerca de Yagami- dijo Kyo en un tono celoso

Acaso estas celoso?- pregunto Benimaru extrañado por la actitud de su amigo

Tu cállate que todo esto es tu culpa- dijo Kyo quien intentaba desquitarse con su amigo

Mi culpa?- pregunto el rubio ofendido

Si, tenias que dejarla subir con Yagami, verdad?- dijo Kyo quien definitivamente estaba celoso

Oye no, tu sabes que a Tek no se le puede detener en algo cuando esta decidida a hacerlo- se defendió Benimaru

Si pero la hubieras detenido a la fuerza- dijo Kyo en tono retador

¿? Tu sabes que soy un caballero- contesto Benimaru intentando mantener la calma

Voy a entrar- dijo Kyo al momento que se dirigía al lugar del concierto

Mejor espera a que acabe el concierto de Yagami, y ellos saldrán por si mismos y podrás arreglar cuentas- dijo Goro al ver que definitivamente a la persona que menos le iva a hacer caso en esto momentos iva a ser Benimaru

Grrrr... Esta bien- asintió el Kusanagi ya que no iva a poder contra sus dos amigos

Después de un rato acabo el concierto la gente comenzó a salir pero Iori y Tek tardaron un poco mas

No puedo creer que Kyo no interrumpiera el concierto- le decía Tek a Iori

Si se hubiera atrevido, se hubiera arrepentido el resto de su vida –dijo el pelirrojo en tono amenazador, cuando de pronto fueron interceptados por Kyo al que todavía no se le pasaba el coraje

YAGAMI, TEK- grito Kyo

Kyo que pasa? estas bien?- pregunto Tek

NO- contesto Kyo

Ya Kusanagi, deja de hacer corajes –dijo Iori en tono burlón

TU MALDITO YAGAMI, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR- dijo Kyo, quien ya no se aguantaba ni el mismo su coraje

Y que esperas para cobrarme? – dijo el pelirrojo retadoramente

Ya basta Kyo vamonos de aquí- dijo Tek intentando calmar a su oniisan, ya que obviamente Yagami lo estaba provocando

NO, YA NO DEJARE QUE ESTE MALDITO SE SIGA BURLANDO DE MI- decía Kyo al momento que volteaba a ver a Iori con cierta mezcla de molestia, celos y odio

Pero Kyo..- Tek no alcanzo a decir mas ya que solo vio como Kyo se abalanzo contra Yagami, el cual solo alcanzo a poner su guardia mientras resistía la embestida de Kyo

Benimaru por favor detén esta pelea- le decía Tek al rubio, quien también estaba preocupado por Kyo

No creo poder hacerlo Tek- contesto el rubio, impotente a la situación

Por favor Benimaru- le insistió la chica

Esta bien lo intentare, pero necesito que tu también tranquilices a Yagami de acuerdo- dijo el rubio

Si- contesto ella, mientras pensaba como iva a hacerle para tranquilizar a Iori, definitivamente era mas fácil pedirle agua al sol

KYO DETENTE POR FAVOR- grito el rubio

Iori no pelees con el por favor- dijo Tek en tono de telo suplico

Aunque hay que ser realistas, con estas palabras ninguno de los 2 se iva a detener, en eso vemos como Iori le hace un arañon en el brazo a Kyo el cual no había alcanzado a esquivar el golpe por completo, lo que provoco que a Tek también le apareciera esa herida en el brazo, en eso Iori que había pasado de largo en el golpe se percato de que Tek estaba sangrando, pero el penso que había sido el, el que la había lastimado, ante esto detuvo el ataque al igual que Kyo que también observaba la herida

Estas bien?- pregunto Iori preocupado, ya que obviamente Kyo no la sentiría estaba acostumbrado a tales heridas, pero ella era una chica normal, no era lo mismo o por lo menos eso pensaba Iori

Si, no es nada- contesto la chica

Ante esto Benimaru aprovecho la situación para parar en definitiva esta pelea, por lo menos por ese día

Yagami y tu dices ser amigo de Tek, mira lo que has hecho- dijo Benimaru en tono de reproche, ante estas palabras recibió una mirada de Iori, que hubiera acabado con el rubio en cuestión de un segundo

Kyo, por hoy detendré esta pelea, te veré cuando no haiga estorbos que nos interrumpan- dijo el pelirrojo refiriéndose a Benimaru y a Goro los cuales no pasaron desapercibida la pedrada

Te estaré esperando Yagami- fue la seca respuesta de Kyo

Después de esto Iori se retiro de ahí, al igual que Kyo y compañía

Una ves en la casa de los Kusanagi era de esperarse que Kyo no iva a dejar las cosas así como así

TEK, QUE TE ESTA PASANDO? ACASO TE ESTAS VOLVIENDO LOCA O QUE?- grito Kyo

Porque lo dices Kyo?- pregunto la chica sin entender la molestia de su oniisan

Que por que lo digo? como te puedes estar exhibiendo con Iori adelante de todos en que estas pensando- contesto Kyo mas tranquilo

Pero que es lo que te molesta? si nadie sabe que existo, y de los que lo saben, muy pocos saben que soy tu imoutu, así que de que te preocupas, eh? si tu reputación en ese sentido esta a salvo, yo mas bien me preocuparía de tu reputación en la pelea ya que por lo que se ve Iori es mas fuerte que tu

Porque lo dices?- pregunto Kyo sorprendido por la respuesta de su imoutu

Y todavía me lo preguntas?- contesto sarcástica Tek

Eh?- dijo Kyo aun sin entender nada, al notar esto Tek decidido contestar la pregunta de su oniisan

Mira Kyo- dijo Tek al momento que le enseñaba el arañon- este arañon que tengo es gracias a tu descuido, ya que si alguien te lastima yo recibo los mismos daños en mi cuerpo, lo que si es raro ya que eso no es normal en cuestión de genética, y también te lo digo porque aunque tu lo atacaste con toda tus fuerzas no le hiciste ningún rasguño, y el que parecía estar solo jugando te hizo uno- dijo la chica un tanto preocupada por su oniisan

Y que querías que hiciera? que dejara que se siguiera burlando de mi?- Contesto Kyo molesto por la comparación que le hiciera su imoutu con Iori

El no se burlaba de ti, por que dices eso?- pregunto Tek en tono tranquilizador, para intentar acabar la discusión con su oniisan

Porque pareciera que disfruta estar contigo para hacerme rabiar- contesto Kyo extrañamente celoso

Pues si tu te enojas cada vez que esta conmigo, es obvio que lo va a hacer con mas razón, así que si tu no quieres que este con el, lo mejor seria que no tomaras todo tan en serio y te aseguro que si solo me habla por eso, se va a alejar de mi- contesto la chica extrañada por el tono celoso de su oniisan

Esta bien intentare ignorarlo- contesto Kyo ya mas tranquilo

Perfecto entonces hasta mañana- contesto Tek con una gran sonrisa al momento que comenzaba a dirigirse a su cuarto

Tek, ya sabes que mañana va a venir nuestro ootasan (padre)?- pregunto Kyo con una pequeña sonrisa

Eh? No, no lo sabia- contesto Tek al momento que se detenía en la puerta de la sala y agachaba la cabeza, como muestra de preocupación

No te preocupes, no le diré lo de Yagami- comento Kyo al notar la preocupación de su imoutu

De veras?- pregunto la chica con cierto alivio

Claro que no, estas loca, me mataría si sabe que dejo que te lleves con un Yagami, eso sin contar lo que te haría a ti por llevarte con el- dijo Kyo intentando ocultar que se preocupaba por su imoutu

Entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, ya que sabia que aunque Kyo intentara fingir que no le interesaba lo que le pasara, siempre la estaba cuidando a escondidas

Si hasta mañana- dijo kyo notando lo malo que era para actuar

Continuara...


	3. pensaimentos

**CAP. 3 PENSAMIENTOS**

Una vez en su cuarto, Tek penso en todo lo sucedido con Iori desde que lo conoció y lo comenzó a escribir en su diario

_Querido diario:_

_Ayer conocí al enemigo de toda la vida de mi oniisan, a Iori Yagami, el heredero del clan de los Yagami, al que mi ootasan parece tener en sus peores pesadillas, al igual que mi oniisan, que al parecer esta obsesionado en derrotarlo, aunque a mi me parece que de no ser por nuestras familias tal ves hasta podrían ser amigos, ya que desde que conozco a Iori, a mi me parece que es una buena persona, ya que a pesar de que lo lleve corriendo desde la cafetería hasta el parque (algo así como unas 5 cuadras) no se molesto, y lo mas raro es que a pesar de que mi oniisan dice que el es un tipo muy serio, y que si es posible no te habla, es mas te ignora, a mi me parecio todo lo contrario, me parecio un sujeto muy agradable a pesar de ser un Yagami, es mas yo diría que hasta es un sujeto divertido, mas que mi oniisan, ya que hoy que estuvimos en la feria se subió a todos los juego mecánicos que yo quise, aunque al principio se puso medio roñoso así que tuve que usar un poco de psicología, como lo hago a veces con mi oniisan, y ya me di cuenta de que si funciona, también le gusta la música y el baile, además es muy gracioso aunque creo que mi oniisan se molesta mucho de que yo este con Iori, me imagino que son celos de hermano (si como no) a de pensar que ahora le pongo mas atención a Iori que a el, (y que no es cierto?) pero lo mas raro es que hay algo que me atrae de Iori, que será eso que me hace estar junto a el que me atrae como un imán..._

Mientras que por otro lado Kyo no se encontraba lejos de estar en las mismas circunstancias que Tek

_Que me pasa?...porque?...por que me enoja tanto que eso torpe de Yagami este junto a Tek?... si esta bien que me preocupa que le vaya a hacer algo a Tek pero no solo es eso, sentí una rabia aquí adentro como si estuviera celoso de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos pero... porque? Debería verlo del lado positivo, si el y ella terminan juntos las peleas de nuestros clanes terminarían y yo por fin tendría una vida en paz y podría casarme con Yuki...uhm...Yuki, acaso realmente la amo? o solo me siento atado a ella por lo de Orochi..? o tal ves porque ya tenemos algo de tiempo siendo novios...? no, no pero en que estoy pensando si yo realmente amo a Yuki... bueno eso creo._

_Pero por otro lado que pasara cuando mi ootosan se entere de que mi imoutu esta entablando una amistad con Iori, a ver, a mi me reprendería a mas no poder por dejar que esto suceda, a ella, a ella aparte de eso la volvería a mandar lejos de aquí como lo hizo desde que era una niña porque decía que ella me interrumpiría en mi entrenamiento... cuan equivocado estaba ya que yo durante todo ese tiempo lo único que deseaba era tener a alguien que estuviera conmigo, por ser yo Kyo Kusanagi la persona, y no solamente por ser Kyo Kusanagi el peleador que a ganado varios torneos pero que al final de todo eso... a pesar de todas mis admiradoras... a pesar de mis amigos... a pesar de Yuki... y a pesar de mi familia siempre terminaba solo... solo en un abismo al cual no le encontraba salida hasta que llego Tek, si ella siempre a sido una chica muy alegre ella me escuchaba y nunca le podía ocultar si estaba triste ya que ella siempre a estado atenta a todo lo que hago, y cuando me encontraba triste y con ganas de llorar por mas que me ocultara en el rincón mas obscuro e inhóspito de la mansión, ella parecía saber donde estaba y no le importaba verme llorar, al contrario solo me abrazaba y me decía que no importaba nada de lo malo que me pasara que nunca iba estar solo porque ella iba a estar ahí, fue entonces cuando por primera vez llore a gusto, sin miedo de que me fueran a decir tu eres el gran Kyo Kusanagi, el heredero del clan de los Kusanagi, pero si pareces una niña llorando... no esta vez ella estaba ahí compartiendo mi tristeza, desde ese entonces no me importo nada absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el tener al loco de Yagami atrás de mi, ella parecía saber como arreglar todas esas dudas, esos temores, para convertirlos en alegrías, mis alegrías, después de eso me ayudo a entrenar, desde entonces me gustaba entrenar porque los entrenamientos eran divertidos, si cansados, pero divertidos, tal ves fue por eso que mi ootosan la dejo conmigo, porque estando ella aquí yo entrenaba mas duro... ahora nuestro corazón se ha unido tanto que si ahora la alejaran de mi, yo...yo volvería a estar solo, sin esas sonrisas, sin su mirada alegre, sin su mano, ahí enfrente para ayudarme a levantarme cada ves que caigo, sin su fuerza para sostenerme, sin... sin ella, porque extrañaría todo de ella incluso las rabias que me hace pasar, o en los problemas que me mete cada vez que hace una de sus travesuras como si fuera una niña, yo se que en el fondo ella me necesita tanto como yo a ella, no... yo tal ves la necesito mas...esta vez no... no voy a permitir que la alejen de mi, ni ... ni aunque sea mi ootosan..._

_Pero por otra parte, que hará Iori cuando se entere de que Tek es mi imoutu? De que es una Kusanagi, je, seguro lo primero que haría, seria quedar en un estado de shock par luego reaccionar como un animal al que han herido y se abalanzaría sobre ella como lo hace conmigo cada vez que nos vemos, solo pensaría en matarla al igual que a mi, eso sin contar en como reaccionaria la familia de el, je, seguro que casi matan a Iori por dejarse engañar de esa forma tan vil por un Kusanagi, y después de eso la matarían a ella, (je, lo que me imagino que todos desean para estos momentos)...que será lo que pasara..._

Mientras que en una parte distinta de la ciudad, en la mansión de los Yagami, Iori se cuestionaba sobre las cosas tanto como lo hacia Kyo (y mira que ya es mucho exagerar)

_Que me pasa...?. no, mejor dicho, que estoy haciendo? como puedo pensar en divertirme..? aunque eso es algo que nunca había hecho, divertirme... desde que tengo razón de memoria lo único que he hecho es entrenar y entrenar y entrenar, y todo para que? Je, para que me hago esa pregunta si ya lo se, para derrotar a nuestros eternos rivales los Kusanagi, o mas bien al heredero del clan Kusanagi, Kyo... pero hoy que tuve la oportunidad no lo hice, y todo por... por esa chica?.. acaso estoy bien? Yo, Iori Yagami se detuvo en una pelea por una chica, eso si que no me lo esperaba..._

_Teksuko-chan, esa niña de cabello castaño revuelto largo hasta la cintura de la misma altura que Kyo, sus ojos cafés grandes alegres, y esa sonrisa tan natural... al igual que su alegría, al parecer a ella no le importa que sea un Yagami, ella me trata como si no me temiera, al contrario pareciera que le gusta estar conmigo a pesar de mi carácter serio, aunque si lo pienso bien, con ella no he sido como soy con los demás, es mas, podría decir que ella conoce mi parte mas amable... que irónico, se supone que debería odiarla también y matarle por ser alumna de Kyo..._

_Kyo, al parecer a el no le gusta mucho que este con ella, aunque no comprendo la razón, si no mal recuerdo el es novio de esa chica.. uhm... como se llama... así Yuki, y al parecer van para algo serio, pero entonces? por que la cela tanto si no le gusta..? que puede ser?.. bueno eso no importa, tal ves debería averiguar mas acerca de la relación de esa chica con Kyo, después de todo, no es del todo desagradable estar con ella, solo espero que esta vez no este ese molesto de Shingo o Benimaru, mira que yo perdonar un golpe... eso si que esta fuera de mi, y solo por una chica...por esa chica_

Ante estos pensamientos Iori se quedo dormido, mientras que otra persona también meditaba sobre lo sucedido, y ese era Benimaru

_Vaya, al parecer el secreto de los Kusanagi esta por ser descubierto por los Yagami, me pregunto por cuanto tiempo mas podrán ocultar que Tek es una Kusanagi.. por otra parte, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado Kyo desde que ella llego poco antes de la pelea con Orochi, en el kof 97... recuerdo que cuando llego con su cabello corto y vestida como Kyo la confundí con Kyo... no.. realmente pense que era Kyo, ya que era el vivo retrato de Kyo, la única diferencia es que ella tiene un carácter mas alegre que el de Kyo, aunque creo que Kyo era así antes de comenzar su entrenamiento, de eso ya 3 años, Je, lo mas gracioso es que Kyo decía que no recordaba a verla visto antes ya que se la habían llevado cuando ella tenia 2 años, y que no le interesaba conocerla, ya que de seguro iba a ser una molestia en su vida, y quien lo viera ahora, pero lo mas raro son sus celos por ella e Iori nunca antes había actuado de esa forma, si la celaba pero... ahora exagera, a veces me da la impresión de que al que cela es a Yagami pero.. no, de seguro es mi imaginación si eso debe de ser_

_Aunque por otra parte me pregunto porque cuando Kyo recibe alguna herida en su cuerpo ella las recibe también sin la necesidad de ser golpeada, y no me hubiera dado cuenta de no ser por la pelea donde Kyo peleo contra Orochi, en donde salió muy lastimado, pero vivo gracias a la ayuda de Yagami, je, que contradictorio, ellos tienen que pelear a muerte por sus clanes, y ese día se unieron para vencer a Orochi, ambos pelearon como si fueran amigos, no... como si fueran uno...como si ambos supieran como iba a reaccionar el otro, eso si que me sorprendió, ya que ahí Yagami no parecía tener odio contra Kyo, ya que en vez de atacar a Kyo como se lo había ordenado Orochi bajo la influencia de su sangre, el ataco a Orochi como habrá hecho para vencer la orgía de sangre? que fue mas fuerte adentro de el para poder controlar su locura...?_

Continuara...

Esta capi esta corto pero asi estaba escrito ya

Contestando reviews

Saky: la verdad este fic esta pensado para ser un iori x kyo, aunque paresca que no es asi, la verdad confundo mucho las cosas pero al final se iran descubriendo lentamente, el amor ami no se me hace que sea una cosa facil y menos entre dos hombres destinados a odiarse, asi que tienen que comenzar de lo difícil, por lo menos a mi punto de vista (aunque a veces exagero haciendolos sufrir)

Yllen: grax por lo de escribir bien, pero ando en practica aun para ser mejor, y respecto a tu pregunta, asi es, tengo escrito hasta el cap. 19 de este fic, pero por problemas con mi cuenta orginal de que fue hackeada, pues no pude contactar de nuevo con esas paginas y perdi la url, por otro lado, si aquí pienso terminar este fic por fin, aunque es muy muy largo XD


	4. enredos

**CAP. 4 ENREDOS**

Después de esa noche la vida de Kyo siguió normal, entrenaba como siempre para vencer a Iori en el próximo torneo que se celebraría en un par de meses, ya que el quería seguir siendo el ídolo de su imoutu como siempre lo había sido, y no iva a permitir que Iori lo humillara delante de todos.

Mientras que por su parte Iori había decidido buscar a Tek, para comenzar su investigación sobre la relación que ella tenia con Kyo, así que decidió guiarse por su energía, aunque no estaba convencido de buscarla de esa forma, ya que tal vez podría equivocarse y confundirla con la de Kyo como ya lo había hecho antes, y en cuanto la encontrara primero iva a seguirla para saber donde vivía, a que lugares iva, para así poder propiciar encuentros casuales y sorpresa.

Por su parte Teksuko se dedicaba a su vida normal, pero percatándose de que era seguida por Iori, en la escuela no iva a ver problemas ya que todos la llamaban por su nombre, puesto que no le gustaban las formalidades, el problema iva a ser cuando fuera a su casa, ya que como en toda mansión tenia una placa afuera de su casa, con los apellidos de su familia impresos en ella, y ese si que iva a ser un problema, así que decidió quedarse mas tiempo del necesario en su club para ver si Iori se aburría y se iva, Iori al contrario de lo que Tek esperaba se entretuvo viéndola entrenar fútbol, hasta que fue interrumpida por varias chicas que querían hablar con ella

Oye Tek, por que no te unes a nuestro club?- dijo la representante del grupo

Porque yo odio la violencia- contesto ella firmemente

Y si te lo pidiéramos entre todas?- pregunto la chica de cabello verde esperanzada en recibir una respuesta afirmativa

Ya te dije que no Hana, además a mi me gusta estar en mi club de fútbol, no tendría tiempo para estar también en el de pelea- contesto ella, intentando hacer reaccionar a su compañera

Si tan solo fueras como tu oniisan, a el si que le gustaba nuestro club, en la rama varonil no había quien le ganara k...

Esta bien, esta bien ya entendí- interrumpió Tek a su compañera antes de que fuera a decir el nombre de su oniisan e Iori la escuchara, lo que provocaría un infierno de llamas púrpuras

Entonces si te unes a nuestro club?- pregunto Hana feliz de haber conseguido que Tek se uniera a su club

Si...- contesto Tek de mala gana

Que bien, a por cierto, a partir de la otra semana comenzara un torneo entre escuelas, y por supuesto TU participaras- contesto Hana

QUUUEEEEEE?- pregunto sorprendida Tek

Si, tu serás la representante de nuestra escuela- dijo Hana

Oye... pero si tu eres la capitana del equipo, se supone que tu deberías ir- dijo Tek intentando safarse del lío en el que se había metido

Ah si, yo también participare pero... todos sabemos que tu eres la mejor de nosotras- contesto su compañera sin ninguna intención de safar a Tek de ese compromiso

Si claro... ya que- acepto ella de mala gana

Bueno nos vemos Tek- se despidió Hana, al momento que se retiraba con sus amigas

Que bien lo que me falta, ahora tengo 2 torneos en puerta el de fútbol y el de pelea, y como le voy a hacer para estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, eso sin contar que no creo aguantar ese ritmo de vida pensaba Tek para sus adentros.

Mientras que Iori estaba confundido por lo sucedido

Quien podrá ser su oniisan ? se preguntaba Iori mentalmente

después de esto Tek se dirigió a su casa con una de sus amigas, a la cual le extraño que Tek se dirigiera hacia otra dirección

oye, adonde vas Tek?- pregunto mei

yo... voy a ver a mi oniisan a su departamento- contesto Tek

después de esto Tek se separo de su amiga mei, y se dirigió al departamento de Kyo, el cual habían rentado con ayuda de Benimaru, ya que estaba a nombre de el, puesto que si lo ponían a nombre de ellos su padre se daría cuenta y eso ocasionaría un reproche innecesario, una vez que llego al departamento entro y le hablo por teléfono a Kyo para que fuera por ella, por su parte Iori investigo a nombre de quien estaba el departamento, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba al nombre de Benimaru Nikaido.

Acaso Tek será hermana de Benimaru? Pero si no se parecen - pensaba Iori, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir la presencia de Kyo- que hace Kyo aquí? - se pregunto el pelirrojo al ver al Kusanagi entrar al edificio después de esto lo siguió, obviamente Kyo sintió la presencia de Iori y se imaginaba porque lo había llamado Tek.

Una vez que Kyo estuvo enfrente de la puerta de SU departamento, siguió las instrucciones de su imoutu, y toco como si fuera una visita, cosa que lo molesto un poco, mientras que por su parte Iori solo observaba como Kyo se había dirigido al departamento donde vivía Tek.

pero a que vino aquí? - se preguntaba Iori extrañamente molesto, cuando en eso vio que Tek abrió la puerta

Kusanagi-san pasa por favor- dijo Tek intentando tratarlo de ser los mas formalmente posible

gracias Teksuko-chan- dijo Kyo fingiendo formalidad, pero un vez adentro

QUUUEEEE RAYOS PASA AQUIII?- grito Kyo sumamente molesto

Cálmate Kyo por favor- decía Tek intentando hacer que Kyo dejara de gritar para que Iori no los fuera a escuchar

Esta bien- decía Kyo entre dientes- pero dime que esta pasando aquí- insistió Kyo

Bueno lo que pasa es que Iori me ha estado siguiendo durante todo el día- contesto Tek- el porque? No lo se, pero ni modo que fuera directo a la casa, se daría cuenta de que soy una Kusanagi...

Así, y que piensas decirle a nuestro ootasan, o se te olvido que hoy llegaba?- pregunto Kyo

Pues... no se, por lo pronto tengo que quedarme a vivir aquí, y para ir a la casa por ropa y eso, tendremos que fingir que me invitaste a tu casa y...

Por eso te dije que te alejaras de Iori, acaso crees que nuestro padre no va a sospechar nada- dijo Kyo quien ya se había preocupado por la situación, ya que si no los descubría Iori, los descubriría su ootasaan

Si ya se que es un problema, pero le diremos que me voy a quedar en casa de una amiga, además como el departamento esta a nombre de Benimaru Iori no se va dar cuenta de nada, por favor Kyo, ayúdame- dijo Tek con una cara de yo no rompo un plato

Esta bien- acepto Kyo, quien nunca le podía negar nada a su imoutu

Después de ponerse de acuerdo, tanto Kyo como su imoutu salieron del departamento, ante la atenta mirada de Iori, quien se "ocultaba" de ellos fue entonces que se percato de que no había ocultado su presencia, y decidió ocultarla

Vamos a tu casa Kusanagi-san?- pregunto Tek fingiendo sorpresa

Si, mi ootasa estará contento de verte, espero que no te moleste?- decía Kyo fingiendo ser el maestro de Tek

No, claro que no, me dará mucho gusto volver a verlo- contestaba Tek

Tanto Kyo como Tek se dirigieron a su casa, mientras eran seguidos por Iori quien ya había ocultado su presencia, como lo hacia siempre que quería estar solo, una vez que ambos llegaron fueron recibidos por el mayordomo, quien los dirigió hacia la sala donde ya los esperaba su ootasan Saishu Kusanagi.

Kyo, hijo, como has estado?- pregunto Saishu ignorando por completo a Tek

Bien ootasan, gracias- contesto Kyo formalmente

Y usted como ha estado ootasa?- pregunto Tek feliz de ver a su ootasan

Bien- fue la seca respuesta de Saishu hacia ella- y bien Kyo, como te ha ido?- pregunto Saishu a su primogénito

Bien ootasan- contesto Kyo un tanto extrañado por la actitud de su ootasan hacia Tek

Muy bien, entonces vamos a ver que tanto has mejorado en tus entrenamientos- decía Saishu mientras caminaba junto con Kyo hacia el dojo, mientras que Tek los seguía siempre atrás de ellos

Una vez en el dojo, Saishu y Kyo se dispusieron a comenzar un encuentro de practica, ante la atenta mirada de Tek, la cual sabia de sobra que Kyo como siempre ganaría ese encuentro, ya que hacia 5 años que Kyo había superado el poder de su ootasa, pero este siempre que venia lo retaba a un encuentro de practica, y Kyo como siempre lo aceptaba para no hacer sentir viejo a su ootasan, claro que como siempre, en cada encuentro Kyo baja su nivel de poder para no lastimar a su ootasan

Una vez que el combate termino, con la victoria de Kyo, Saishu volteo a ver a Tek, la cual aun seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos

Vaya, parece que ni estando yo aquí puedes concentrarte en tu entrenamiento- dijo Saishu en tono molesto sacando a Tek de sus pensamientos

Lo siento, ootasan- dijo Tek un poco triste por el trato que Saishu le daba

Muy bien vamos a ver cuanto has mejorado- dijo Saishu dándole una seña de que se pusiera de pie

Acaso va a pelear conmigo?- pregunto extrañada Tek

No, claro que no, tu nivel es muy bajo para que pelees conmigo- dijo Saishu con arrogancia, mientras menospreciaba a su hija

Ootasan, porque dice eso?- pregunto Kyo molesto, ante lo cual solo recibió una mirada asesina de su ootasan

Por que es la verdad, ella no tiene un buen nivel de pelea, y eso, avergüenza a la familia- dijo Saishu sumamente molesto

Y quien va a ser mi oponente- dijo Tek interrumpiendo la conversación de su ootasan y su oniisan antes de que se volviera en una riña familiar

El- dijo Saishu señalando a uno de sus ninjas, el cual era el mas bajo de poder de todos

Muy bien- dijo Tek con la cabeza baja, ya que sabia a la perfección que su ootasan siempre creería que era una basura, el porque? Eso no lo sabia, y tal ves nunca lo sabría

Después de eso, tanto Tek como el ninja se dispusieron a comenzar el combate ante la atenta mirada de Kyo, el cual seguía molesto por como menospreciaba su ootasan a su imoutu, y por Saishu, el cual esperaba humillar a su hija, en ese momento el ninja comenzó su ataque, el cual para Tek resulto muy fácil de esquivar, y enseguida le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconciente, para no continuar una pelea sin sentido, ante esta victoria, Kyo se sintió muy feliz de que Tek hubiera callado a su ootasan, mientras que Saishu se encontraba molesto por la facilidad con que su hija había derrotado a uno de sus soldados

Muy bien, parece que por hoy tuviste mucha suerte- dijo Saishu en tono sarcástico y alejándose del dojo

Por que no le demuestras tu verdadero poder?- pregunto Kyo en tono reprochante

Porque quiero que me quiera por lo que soy, como a ti, no por mi poder- dijo Tek en tono triste

Después de eso tanto Kyo como Tek se pasaron toda la tarde platicando con su ootasan, aunque mas bien el que platicaba era Kyo, después de la cena, Tek pidió permiso para retirarse

Disculpen, yo los dejo- dijo Tek intentando sonar alegre

A donde vas?- pregunto Saishu con superioridad

Tengo que arreglar una maleta, para ir a casa de una amiga- respondió Tek

Para que?- fue la tajante pregunta de Saishu

Lo que pasa es que tenemos que hacer un trabajo, y voy a pasar todo el fin de semana en su casa- dejo Tek intentando que su ootasan le creyera

Muy bien, pero te espero mañana a las cinco aquí, ya que tu okaasan (madre) llega mañana, entiendes- dijo Saishu dándole una orden

Si ootasan- fue todo lo que contesto Tek antes de ir a arreglar sus cosas, una ves echo esto se dispuso a retirarse

Espera, te acompaño- dijo Kyo, sabiendo que si Yagami la veía salir sola, iva a resultar muy sospechoso

No Kyo, yo necesito hablar contigo- dijo Saishu seriamente

Podremos hablar lo que quieras cuando regrese- dijo Kyo ignorando la orden de su ootasan

Después de esto, ambos jóvenes salieron de la gran mansión fingiendo estar felices, y una vez que llegaron al departamento ambos se despidieron

Bueno Kusanagi-san, muchas gracias por todo, y por favor dale las gracias a tu ootasan por los obsequios- dijo Tek, fingiendo estar muy feliz

No, muchas gracias a ti por haber ido a verlo, además no se te olvide de ir mañana para que visites a mi okaasan, estoy seguro que estará feliz de verte- dijo Kyo fingiendo ser amigo de Tek

Claro que iré tu sabes, que a mi también me dará mucho gusto verla otra ves- dijo Tek al momento que entraba a su departamento

Eso si yo lo permito pensaba Iori, quien seguía vigilando los pasos de Tek, mientras observaba a Kyo alejarse del departamento

al otro día en la escuela de Tek, esta se encontraba en un serio dilema, ya que tenia que ir con su equipo de fútbol a jugar un partido importante, y por otro lado, tenia que pelear delante de las integrantes del equipo de pelea, para poder ser admitida , aunque eso no le importaba mucho en realidad...

oigan, no puedo pelear mas tarde, en estos momentos me tengo que ir con mi club aun partido muy importante- decía Tek intentando componer un poco el enredo en el que se había metido

lo lamento Tek, pero no podemos- decía la capitana del equipo, quien en realidad quería que Tek quedara fuera del club de fútbol

esta bien, entonces realicemos la pelea ahorita- insistía Tek desesperada, ya que no quería echar el esfuerzo de todo su club a la basura

solo espera 30 minutos- decía Hana con ironía

si claro- dijo Tek al momento que salía del gimnasio y se dirigía ante su equipo de fútbol

oye Tek apúrate que se nos hace tarde- le gritaba mei desde el autobús

ya voy- le contesto ella con la voz un poco apagada

que pasa Tek?- le pregunto el entrenador seriamente

discúlpeme entrenador, pero quisiera pedirle permiso para poder llegar un poco mas tarde- dijo Tek sabiendo que eso iva a molestar al entrenador

pero el partido comienza en 45 minutos- dijo el entrenador, con toda la intención de no darle el permiso

lo se, pero le aseguro que llegare a tiempo- dijo Tek insistiendo en que le diera permiso

muy bien, pero mas te vale llegar a tiempo- sentencio el entrenador

si, no se preocupe- dijo Tek con una gran sonrisa, mientras observaba como su equipo se iva sin ella, después de eso se dirigió al gimnasio, para acabar su pelea cuanto antes, al llegar, vio que su oponente todavía no había llegado

oye, que no se supone que mi oponente ya debería estar aquí?- pregunto Tek molesta

si, pero no ha llegado, me temo que tendremos que esperarla- dijo la capitana

pues lo siento, si ella no llega a la hora indicada, yo habré ganado por defaull- dijo Tek sumamente molesta

pero...

sin peros- interrumpió Tek

una vez llegada lo hora, y al no haber llegado su oponente, Tek salió corriendo del gimnasio y de la escuela, ya que solo tenia 15 minutos para llegar al partido, y este se efectuaría al otro lado de la ciudad, así que resultaba prácticamente imposible que llegara a tiempo, ya que aunque corriera a toda velocidad, tardaría 25 minutos en llegar, y aparte de eso llegaría cansada para poder jugar un partido completo, pero aun así, decidió seguir, ya que tampoco había podido agarrar un taxi, puesto que todos iban llenos, apenas llevaba 5 minutos de su loca carrera cuando escucho que alguien le pitaba desde un auto deportivo rojo, al voltear a ver de quien se trataba, puso una cara de sorpresa al ver a Yagami

te llevo- le dijo el pelirrojo, sabiendo que ella no tenia otra opción que aceptar, si es que quería llegar a tiempo a su partido

si, claro- dijo Tek sorprendida de que el pelirrojo se hubiera puesto al descubierto así como así, pero en esos momentos lo único que le importaba era llegar a su partido

y adonde vas?- pregunto el pelirrojo haciéndose el que no sabia

voy al estadio- contesto ella apresurada

acaso vas a jugar?- pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras conducía a gran velocidad (y cuando digo a gran, es porque no le ponía atención ni a los semáforos, ni a quien fuera cruzando la calle, y todo a una velocidad de 210 km/h)

oye, quien te enseño a conducir así?- pregunto Tek con cierta palidez, al ver la forma de conducir del Yagami

nadie- contesto el con una sonrisa, al ver la cara de la chica

bueno creo que ya llegamos- dijo Iori en un tono burlón

si, gracias- decía Tek al momento que veía su reloj, y observaba que todavía tenia 5 minutos, vaya que era conveniente la forma de conducir de Iori- oye, no quieres ver el partido?- le pregunto Tek alegremente, mientras se formaba una "gran" idea en su cabeza

es que no compre boletos- dijo Iori

pues si entras conmigo, no te van a cobrar nada- dijo Tek con una sonrisa- a menos que tengas algo importante que hacer?- dijo ella seriamente

no, claro que no, con gusto me quedare a verte jugar- dijo Iori con una sonrisa de victoria

entonces sígueme, ya que antes de entrar tengo que pasar por una persona- dijo Tek con una sonrisa maliciosa, que Iori no dejo de notar, pero no se preocupo, después de todo, que podía hacerle una simple jovencita

y quien es la persona a la que buscas?- pregunto Iori, con toda la intención de indagar mas sobre la vida de Tek

ah bueno, es una persona, que todo el mundo quiere- contesto ella con una sonrisa mas abierta, que comenzó a preocupar al pelirrojo

ya veremos- rebatió el pelirrojo

ahí esta, KKKYYYYOOOO AQUÍ- grito la joven al momento que le hacia señas al Kusanagi para que los viera, mientras que Iori quedaba con la mente completamente en blanco

Tek, por que...?- decía Kyo, quien al ver al Yagami se puso a la defensiva

Kusanagi...- gruño el pelirrojo

Yagami...- gruño Kyo

oigan, se apuran, no quiero llegar tarde a mi partido- dijo Tek intentando evitar una explosión de llamas escarlatas y púrpuras que acabarían con el lugar

Tek, que hace Yagami aquí?- pregunto Kyo severamente molesto

pues, es que el me dio muy amablemente el aventó hasta aquí, así que lo invite a verme jugar- dijo Tek con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa

así es Kusanagi, soy un invitado especial- dijo Iori en tono burlón, pero con toda las ganas de fastidiar a Kyo

bueno, bueno, vinieron a ver el partido, no a pelear- dijo Tek al momento que entraban al estadio, mientras que Iori, se acercaba a su oído

no que era una persona que todo el mundo quería?- dijo Iori con un tono un poco molesto

y así es, que acaso tu no lo quieres?- dijo Tek, mientras que Iori ante estas palabras se ponía rojo, cosa que la joven no paso desapercibida- matar, pero lo quieres- completo al fin su frase, antes de que el Yagami, explotara en una llamarada púrpura

después de eso, tanto Iori como Kyo, tuvieron que estar juntos sin pelear, durante todo lo que duro el partido, lo que no fue muy difícil, ya que ambos estaban muy ocupados quitándose a la gente de encima, y también viendo jugar a Tek, en cuanto el partido acabo, ambos se dirigieron a los vestidores, aunque no precisamente lo hacían por ver a Tek, si no para hacerce rabiar el uno al otro, mostrando a quien prefería la chica, y una vez que llegaron ambos se apresuraron a entrar

mi nombre es Miguel, y me gusto mucho tu forma de jugar- se presentaba un joven de cabello color azul rey ante Teksuko

mucho gusto, mi nombre es Teksuko, pero todos me llaman Tek- dijo ella al momento que estrechaba la mano del joven

TEK YA NOS VAMOS?- gritaron Iori y Kyo al mismo tiempo, ambos seriamente molestos

Si, ya voy- contesto ella un poco nerviosa por la actitud de ambos jóvenes

Bueno Miguel, nos vemos, me dio mucho gusto conocerte- decía Tek al momento que se despedía del joven

Si, tal ves nos veamos antes de lo que crees- fue la respuesta del apuesto joven

Quien era el?- preguntaba Kyo molesto

Un admirador, creo- contesto Tek algo incomoda por el reclamo de su hermano, no porque no estuviera acostumbrada, si no porque el Yagami los veía sospechosamente

Oye Kusanagi, porque te molestas, acaso es tu novia?- dijo Iori MUY seriamente ante lo que Kyo no sabia que contestar, ya que se le había olvidado por completo el Yagami

No, lo que pasa es que mi maestro es muy sobreprotector- contesto Tek, salvando la situación, por ahora

Si eso es- contesto Kyo algo nervioso

Vaya- contesto Iori, quien no se trago por completo ese cuento, pero por ahora lo iva a dejar así, una vez que salieron del estadio comenzó otro dilema...

Muy bien Tek, vamos a mi casa- dijo Kyo recordándole que su mama llegaba ese día

Que te parece si mejor me acompañas a comer, para celebrara tu victoria- interrumpió Iori

Bueno...

Tek, tu quedaste de ir HOY a mi casa- dijo Kyo seriamente molesto por la actitud del pelirrojo

Pero es mas divertido, estar conmigo- dijo Iori quien también estaba molesto por la actitud posesiva de Kyo, así que insistía en que Tek se fuera con el, para hacer rabiar al Kusanagi

Yo...

Tek, tu habías quedado de estar el día de hoy conmigo- dijo Kyo molesto de que su imoutu no lo hubiera escogido aun, aunque tampoco la había dejado hablar

Si, pero ese compromiso puedo cambiar Kusanagi- dijo Iori aguantando a puras penas su enojo, mientras que Tek por su parte ya estaba seriamente molesta de que no la dejaran hablar

YA BASTA- grito la joven irritada por el comportamiento de ambos

Tek?- preguntaron los dos al ver el cambio de carácter

Ustedes dos parecen niños chiquitos peleando por ver quien se va a comer un dulce- dijo la joven en tono sumamente molesto

Discúlpanos Tek, pero con quien te vas a ir?- pregunto Kyo seguro de la respuesta de la chica

Pues que les parece si vamos todos juntos a comer, porque yo tengo mucha hambre, y después vamos a tu casa Kyo- dijo Tek aun sabiendo que Iori nunca de los nunca iva a ir a la casa de Kyo

Me parece bien- dijo Iori con una sonrisa, lo que preocupo a ambos hermanos

Así, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurant, con comida para todos los gustas, un buen ambiente, y una gran música, después de la comida, todos se dirigieron a la casa de Kyo, mientras que Tek y Kyo, no podían creer que Yagami en realidad fuera a entrar a la casa de ellos y con su ootosan ahí, eso iva acabar en catástrofe, y una ves que llegaron...

Bueno, creo que yo me tengo que retirar- dijo Iori un tanto burlón, por la expresión que había tenido Kyo al ver que el Yagami casi entraba en su casa

Pero porque?- pregunto Tek algo aliviada por la decisión del pelirrojo

Tengo un asunto pendiente- fue la respuesta de Iori

Bueno, entonces nos veremos después, y gracias por el aventó- dijo Tek con una sonrisa, y sin insistirle a Iori quedarse, ya que no le fuera a dar uno de sus arranques locos, y en realidad entrara

Si adiós- se despidió Iori, aunque nada mas de Tek, porque a Kyo lo ignoro

Adiós Yagami- dijo Kyo en voz baja, algo molesto por ser ignorado por el pelirrojo

Adiós Kusanagi- dijo Iori, después de escuchar a Kyo despedirse de el, aunque en realidad lo hizo inconscientemente, pero aun así dejo sorprendido al joven de ojos color avellana

Continuara...

Marion: miu no sabia que andabas por aquí, bueno con lo del fic, pues actualizo rapido, pero pues andamos pintando en mi casa asi que mucho tiempo de hacerlo no tengo, XD, y como tambien ando al dia con un fic que hago de Naruto es mucho strees, examenes, obligaciones, por cierto biene tu cumple no?


	5. encuentros

**ENCUENTROS**

Despues de la retirada del pelirrojo, ambos hermanos entraron a la casa a toda prisa, ya que solo tenian 5 minutos para presentarse ante su ootosan y recibir a su okaasan que llegaba ese dia

Ya... ya lle..ga...mos- dijo Kyo, mientras intentaba traer aire a sus pulmones

Porque tan tarde?- pregunto Saishu molesto por la tardanza de sus hijos

Es que, nos quedamos platicando un rato con los del equipo- fue la respuesta de Tek

Vaya, parece que tu solo causas problemas- dijo Saishu en tono ofensivo

Ootosan no diga eso- reclamo Kyo

Bueno ya, tu okasaan no tarda en llegar y no quiero que nos encuentre discutiendo- contesto Saishu como evasiva al reclamo de Kyo

Despues de unos minutos, por fin llego la okasaan de Kyo y Teksuko, era una señora muy elegante y muy bonita, y su cara denotaba una tranquilidad increible

Bienvenida okasaan- saludo Tek con una gran sonrisa, ya que en realidad le alegraba mucho verla

Hola Tek-chan- saludo Shizu con una hermosa sonrisa- Kyo-chan, Saishu- dijo dirigiendose a su hijo y esposo saludandolos de la misma manera.

Una vez en la sala, tanto Kyo como Tek no paraban de hacerle preguntas a su okaasan, mientras que esta siempre satisfacia la curisidad de sus hijos...

Bueno dejemos eso a un lado- dijo Shizu ante la mirada molesta de Saishu, ya que este no soportaba que lo ignoraran- ya que tenemos una invitada- decia Shizu con una sonrisa al momento que tocaban el timbre

Una invitada?- preguntaron Tek y Kyo al mismo tiempo

Si, y parece que ya llego- comento Shizu, al momento que una joven de cabello color morado corto, con una diedema, una blusa blanca y una minifalda azul entraba en la sala saludando cortesmente

Athena-chan?- pregunto Kyo sorprendido de que su mejor amiga estuviera ahí

Hola Kyo-san- saludo la joven con su jovialidad de siempre, mientras que Tek solo la miraba con cierto recelo, ya que por alguna razon tenia un mal presentimiento de que Athena estuviera ahí

Athena-chan, como has estado?- pregunto Saishu amablemente mientras se acercaba a la joven para saludarla

Muy bien Kusanagi-san- contesto Athena atentamente, mientras miraba a Tek con cierto recelo, ya que desde que ella habia aparecido, Kyo se habia alejado un poco de ella, para dedicarle mas tiempo a su imouto

Me alegro Athena-chan, como me hubiera gustado tener un hija como tu- dijo Saishu en un tono que dejaba a notar que no consideraba a Teksuko como su hija, y ante este comentario, se gano la mirada asesina de su esposa y de su hijo, mientras que Tek solo agachaba la cabeza y no decia nada

Gracias Kusanagi-san, pero usted tiene una hija muy especial- dijo Athena con sarcasmo

Así, pero no vale mucho la pena, ni siquiera es digna de ser una Kusanagi- comento en tono ofensivo Saishu

Ya... basta- dijo Tek es voz baja

Tek-chan- dijo Kyo sorprendido de que su imoutu estuviera dispuesta a contestarle a su ootasan

Que dijistes Teksuko chan?- pregunto Saishu confiado de que su hija no le iva a contestar

Ya basta Saishu, deja a Tek-chan es paz- dijo Shizu molesta por la actitud de Saishu

Tu no te metas- comento molesto por la interrupcion Saishu

Dije que ya basta- se escucharon de nuevo la palabras de Teksuko

Ya basta de que?- pregunto sarcastico su ootasan

De que me este rebajando, si no me quiere ver, mejor digamelo, y no me vuelvo a parar frente a usted- dijo Tek en tono molesto, triste y desafiante

Tek-chan, no digas eso- dijo Kyo preocupado por la reaccion que fuera a tener su ootasan con ella

Mira mocosa, a mi no me vengas con imposiciones, tu haces lo que yo te diga y ya- dijo Saishu en tono superior

No me va a contestar, ootasan- dijo Tek con cierta autoridad que molesto en gran parte a Saishu

Muy bien, si tu me demuestras que eres digna de ser mi hija, yo cambiare mi actitud- dijo Saishu con una sonrisa

Y que quiere que haga?- pregunto Tek decidida a mostrarle a su ootasan que era digna de ser su hija

Bueno, si tu derrotas a Athena-chan en un combate, me dare por satisfecho, estas de acuerdo Athena-chan?- dijo Saishu seguro de que su hija nunca lograria vencer a Athena, ya que el nunca se habia encargado de entrenar a su hija

Por mi no hay ningun problema- contesto Athena

Por mi tampoco- contesto Tek

ootasan, esta pelea es injusta, Athena-chan tiene años de entrenamiento y Tek-chan no- comento Kyo, intentando ayudar a su imoutu, ya que sabia que era fuerte, pero no sabia si era capaz de vencer a Athena, aunque tampoco sabia el verdadero poder de su imoutu, ya que cuando entrenaban juntos, ella siempre salia con el doble de daño que el, debido a los golpes que el le daba y aparte los golpes que el recibia...

No te preocupes oniisan, estare bien- dijo Tek con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su preocupado hermano

Estas es una prueba que solo tu imoutu puede superar, así que no te metas- dijo Saishu dando una orden

Pero...

No te preocupes hijo, confia en tu imoutu- dijo Shizu al momento que ponia una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo para intentar calmarlo, mientras que Kyo solo la vio sorprendido

Okaasan...- fue lo único que dijo Kyo, confiando en lo que su okaasan le habia dicho

Una vez en el dojo de los Kusanagi, Athena cambio rápidamente su ropa, por la tipica de pelea, mientras que Tek solo la observaba, ya que ella nunca habia tenido ropa de pelea, así que no sabia lo importante que era el tener una ropa comoda para poder moverse a gusto

No te vas a cambiar Kusanagi-chan- comento Athena al ver la expresion de Tek

No, así estoy bien- comento Tek algo insegura de sus palabras

Si tu lo dices- dijo Athena algo divertida de tener un encuentro muy facil desde su punto de vista

Muy bien, entonces comienzen a pelear- ordeno Saishu

Athena comenzo su ataque con una de sus bolas de energia, la cual fue esquivada por Tek, mientras que Athena se acerco rápidamente para propiciarle un fuerte golpe en la cara, el cual mando a Tek al suelo, ante una sonrisa de satisfaccion de Saishu y una mirada de preocupacion de Kyo, al momento Tek se levanto, pero apenas a tiempo para poder colocar su defensa y parar otra bola de energia que Athena habia lanzado...

Ah disculpa, se me olvido que no sabes usar tu propia energia- dijo en tono burlon Athena

No te disculpes, ya que todavia no has ganado- dijo Tek al momento que se paraba como si nada le hubiera pasado, lo que dejo realmente sorprendida a Athena, así que esta decidio acabar lo antes posible esta pelea, ya que no queria dejar en duda su capacidad como peleadora, así que corrio hasta Tek, la cual esperaba atenta el ataque de Athena, la cual en el ultimo momento brinco pasando a Tek, y antes de llegar al piso hizo su maximo poder, el cual la rodeaban, para no poder ser tocada por nadie, ya que el campo de energia, te hacia un gran daño, por estar hechas con su mayor poder psiquico, mientras que Tek al sentir a Athena atrás de ella, por inercia lanzo una patada, lo que provoco que fuera lanzada hasta la pared de su dojo...

Vaya, parece que ya gane- dijo Athena en son de victoria, mientras que Kyo se dirigia a donde se encontraba su imoutu

To... todavia... no has... ganado- dijo Tek quien se paba dificultosamente, debido al golpe recibido

Tek-chan, ya basta- dijo Kyo preocupado por su imoutu

No... yo debo ganarle- dijo Tek completamente decidida

Muy bien, si quieres continuar recibiendo golpes te dare gusto- dijo Athena confiada

Al momento que athena se volvio a lanzar contra Tek, para repetir su técnica, se sorpendio al ver que esta no se movia, si no que esperaba su ataque sin defensa alguna, así que apunto de realizar su poder, fue envuelta en una explosion de llamas escarlatas, que Tek habia provocado...

Se me olvido decirte que yo tambien se utilizar el fuego de los Kusanagi- comento molesta Tek, por la burla que le habia hecho antes Athena, al momento que Athena fue arrojado al suelo envuelta en grandes llamas escarlatas que no lograba apagar, y las cuales no se apagaron hasta que Athena quedo inconciente, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Saishu, quien no podia creer lo que habia visto, lo mismo que Kyo y Shizu...

Cof... coff- se escuchaba que tosia Tek, a la cual le comenzo a salir sangre de la boca

Tek-chan estas bien?- pregunto Kyo preocupado al ver la sangre que salia de la boca de su imoutu, mientras se acercaba presuroso, llegando justo a tiempo para agarrarla antes de que cayera inconciente

TEK-CHAN- gritaba Kyo, intentando hacer que su imoutu despertara, pero esta no reaccionaba, lo cual lo comenzaba a preocupar

Kyo-chan, será mejor que la lleves a su cuarto, en lo que llega el doctor- dijo Shizu calmadamente, pero que dejaba ver en su voz cierta preocupacion

Si okaasan- fue la respuesta de Kyo, al momento que cargaba a tek para llevarla a su habitacion, la cual se encontraba junto a la de el, mientras que por su parte Saishu aun seguia sin creer el poder que su hija le habia mostrado, y el cual en cierta forma le preocupaba...

/ donde estoy? Que lugar es este?- se preguntaba Tek

esto es solo tu subconciente- respondio una voz tras de ella

quien eres?- pregunto Tek al momento que volteava a ver de quien provenia esa voz

eso no importa por ahora- fue la respuesta del joven que se encontraba frente a ella

pero...

no te preocupes, pronto nos conoceras- dijo la voz

conocere? A quienes?- pregunto ella aun sin entender

solo ten paciencia.../

Tek-chan, por favor despierta- decia Kyo, quien se encontraba aun lado de la cama de su imoutu

Kyo! Que pasa? Donde estoy?- se preguntaba Tek sin recordar lo que habia pasado

Tek-chan- dijo Kyo con gran alegria, al momento que abrazaba fuertemente a su imoutu

Pero Kyo, y esto a que se debe?- pregunto Tek sin entender al actitud de Kyo

Como que a que? Bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es que estas bien- decia Kyo feliz, al momento que entro Shizu a la habitacion

Tek-chan, como te sientes?- pregunto Shizu con un poco de preocupacion

Bien, okaasan, pero que paso?- pregunto Tek esperando que su okaasan si le respondiera

Pues... cuando estabas peleando con Athena-chan, recibistes muchos golpes, así que cuando usastes el fuego de los Kusanagi, tu cuerpo no resistio tal esfuerzo así que te desmayastes- fue la respuesta de Shizu

Y Athena?- pregunto Tek algo preocupada

En estos momento la esta revisando el doctor, así que no te preocupes pronto estara bien- fue la respuesta de Kyo

Y quien gano?- pregunto Tek con cierta angustia

Ganaste por nocaut- dijo Kyo con una pequeña sonrisa, a la cual Tek respondio con otra

Bueno será mejor que me vaya antes de que se me haga mas tarde- dijo Tek al momento que se levantaba de la cama, ante la atenta mirada de Shizu, quien no entendia el porque de las palabras de su hija

Adonde vas Tek-chan- pregunto Shizu confundida, ya que penso que pasarian los pocos dias que ella iva estar ahi juntos

Pues a casa de mi amiga, para seguir con el trabajo que estamos haciendo- contesto Tek, ante la mirada de Shizu, quien no paso desapercibido que su hija le estaba mintiendo, ya que la conocia perfectamente, pero tambien sabia que si lo hacia era por algo

Esta bien, espero verte mañana- dijo Shizu mas resignada

Si okaasan- respondio Tek al momento que salia del cuarto acompañada de Kyo, el cual la llevo hasta el departamento y de ahí regreso a su casa, donde intento hablar con su ootasan, pero el no quiso hablar de lo sucedido, solo se encerro en la biblioteca, pensando en varias cosas, que no pensaba revelarle a su hijo...

Por todo ese fin de semana no hubo problemas, ya que Iori tuvo que cumplir varios compromisos con su banda, por lo que Tek pudo pasarlo junto a su familia, una vez llegado el lunes, hubo algunos cambios en la escuela, comenzando por un alumno nuevo, un joven que Tek recordaba bien, ya que era el mismo joven que se habia presentado ante ella en los vestidores despues del partido, su nombre era Miguel, para ella un joven un poco fuera de lo normal, para sus amigas, todo un deleite para los ojos, no por el hecho de tener un cabello color azul rey simplemente sedoso y brillante, ni por el hecho de sus ojos azul profundos que parecian hundirte en lo mas profundo de su ser, tampoco por el hecho de que su cuerpo fuera tan perfecto, como si hubiera sido esculpido en marmol por algún dios, si no por su personalidad encantadora, su carácter avasallador, todo en el era simplemente perfecto, el problema era que ese chico perfecto le habia traido nuevos problemas con sus compañeras, ya que Miguel no solo se sentaba junto ella, si no que tambien estaba en los mismos clubes que ella, ademas de parecer su sombra en la escuela, lo que le parecia raro, ya que ese chico mostraba interes en ella, pero no el interes normal de un chico en una chica, era algo que no se podia explicar, pero su mayor sorpresa fue que aparte de eso, ese joven tan perfecto que parecia sacado de un sueño vivia en el departamento de junto, lo que propiciaba un acercamiento mas grande entre ellos, lo que al parecer a Yagami no le agrado mucho, es mas le molestaba demasiado...

Por otro lado, Kyo tambien se iva encontrando con una que otra sorpresa, Shingo le habia presentado una nueva amiga, una chica llamada Gabriel, de cabello café claro con un mechon rojizo, sus ojos castaños que aveces parecian agarrar un tono rojizo, su piel blanca como la nieve, su cuerpo esculturalmente formado, que habia dejado al Kusanagi con la boca abierta, y para suerte de el, la joven entro a su universidad, en su salon y se sentaba junto a el, aparte de que habian comenzado su relación con el pie derecho, y todavia mas a su favor, Gabriel vivia en la mansion junto a la de los Kusanagi, cosa que obviamente no le agrado mucho a Yuki, a la que por cierto, ese dia no tomo muy encuenta...

Por su parte, Iori estaba molesto, no solo por el joven cerca de Teksuko, si no por la chica cerca del Kusanagi, extrañamente, ellos dos le hacian sentir las mismas molestias, enojo, no sabia decifrar que era eso que le molestaba tanto, pero todo eso lo olvidaba cada que tocaba, si, tocar era como un respiro para el, para suerte de el, ese dia se habian quedado de ver todos los de la banda para ensayar, grande fue su sorpresa cuando le presentaron a un nuevo joven, el cual queria unirse a la banda, a lo que Iori no puso peros ya que necesitaban a alguien que supiera tocar la bateria, pero habia que hacerle una prueba para ver que tan bien sabia tocar, grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo bien que el joven sabia tocar cada uno de los instrumentos, así que decidio admitirlo, el nombre del joven era Rafael, un chico de cabello negro azulado, sus ojos negros como la noche, y su piel tan blanca como el marmol, su cuerpo tan perfecto, como sacado de un sueño, y de un carácter, que extrañamente se complementaba muy bien con el del pelirrojo y que vivia junto a la mansion de los Yagami...

Despues de eso, tanto Kyo como Iori, ivan a ver los partidos y las peleas de Tek, todo bajo el acuerdo mutuo de no pelear mientras estuvieran con ella y en lugares publicos, pero siempre vigilados por tres personas que permanecian en las sombras, extrañamente, gracias a estas competencia, tanto Kyo como Iori, se dieron cuenta, de que no les desagradaba nada estar el uno cerca del otro, es mas se podia decir que hasta se estaban volviendo buenos amigos, aunque ninguno lo quisiera aceptar, el dia del partido en el que el equipo de Tek gano la final del torneo, los tres jovenes se fueron a celebrar, primero a un restaurant, y ya al anochecer, fueron a un bar, aunque los unicos que tomaron fueron Kyo e Iori, ya que Tek se dedico a observarlos, no fuera hacer la de malas y acabaran en una riña triple, debido a que a Kyo se le ocurriora decir que era su imoutu, o que al Yagami le fuera a dar el riot y ahí si, a ver quien lo controlaba, o mejor dicho a ver como se defendian si no se podian mantener en pie siquiera, pero el problema para Tek fue despues de salir del bar, ya que tanto Kyo como Iori, apenas y se podia mantener en pie, y eso porque Iori iva recargado en Kyo y este a su vez en Tek, la cual sentia que sus piernas temblaban y se doblaban al no poder aguantar el peso de los dos jovenes a su lado, y por si eso fuera poco, no sabia a donde llevarlos, ya que no sabia donde vivia Iori, y aunque lo supiera, como iva a ir a la mansion Yagami, eso seria un autosuicidio, y a Kyo no lo podia llevar a la mansion, ya que de seguro alguno de los ninjas que están vigilando la casa se lo informaria a su ootasan, lo que seria un problema MUY grande, así que la unica salida era llevarlos al departamento, así que una vez que Tek los subio en el deportivo de Iori, esta se dirigio con mucho cuidado al departamento, eso tomando en cuenta que era la primera vez que conducia un carro, ya que lo único que sabia sobre estos, era lo que habia leido en un manual, así que entre frene y frene, y una que otra aceleracion, dos o tres pasadas de alto, un Kyo casi sin cabeza, por estar vomitando el carro de Iori por la parte de atrás, un Iori cantando algo que solo el se entendia, y lo poco que alcanzaba a entender Tek, eran un par de insultos y uno que otro te voy a matar, por fin llego al edificio, ahora solo habia que llevarlos hasta el quinceavo piso, lo bueno es que para eso existen los elevadores, lo malo era que el elevador se habia descompuesto, así que tenia que subir los 15 pisos por las escaleras y casi, casi, como quien dice cargando a su oniisan y a Iori, los cuales estaban bien abrazados y llorando uno en brazos del otro, y en medio de las lagrimas de vez en cuando soltaba una pequeña sonrisa sarcastica.

Que bien, lo que me faltaba, subir 15 pisos cargando a estos 2- se decia para sus adentros Tek, mientras se imaginaba como iva a caer desde unos piso mas arriba, cuando sus piernas ya no aguantaran...

Buenas noches- se escucho una voz atrás de ella, la cual le parecia como la melodia de un angel

Ah, Miguel buenas noches- saludo Tek con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras frente a sus ojos veia una pequeña luz de esperanza, de que Miguel se diera cuenta de su precaria situación, y decidiera amablemente ayudarla, pero su esperanza se vio obscurecida, cuando junto a Miguel vio a otras 2 personas

Vas para tu departamento?- pregunto Miguel curioso

Si pero...- Tek no sabia como explicarle su situación

Hueles a alcohol, a caso estuviste tomando?- pregunto Miguel con una mirada seria, mientras veia a las dos personas que estaban recargadas en ella

No- fue la respuesta de Tek lo que me faltaba oler a alcohol penso Tek mientras lanzo un suspiro de resignacion, y se disponia a comenzar su gran azaña de subir quince pisos, con algo así de 160 kilos a cuesta

Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto el joven que iva con Miguel, al notar lo que la joven pensaba hacer, borrandole la sonrisa de burla a la joven que iva con ellos

Pues... si, me serviria de mucho un poco de ayuda- dijo Tek mientras sentia que sus piernas no resistirian mucho mas

Mi nombre es Rafael, y ella es Gabriel- se presento el joven, al notar la descortesia de su amigo

Mi nombre es Teksuko- dijo Tek algo agradecida con el joven, que ya se habia recargado a Iori sobre el, mientras Miguel, hacia lo mismo con Kyo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Gabriel

Muy bien Teksuko, tu dices hasta donde subimos a tus dos amigos- dijo Rafael con una pequeña sonrisa

Hasta el quinceavo piso- dijo Tek con otra sonrisa, en forma de agradecimiento, así los seis jovenes subieron hasta el quinceavo piso, sorprendentemente, tanto Miguel como Rafael, no parecian afectados por haber llevado tanto peso encima, una vez en el departamento de Tek, ambos chicos dejaron a Kyo e Iori sobre la cama y despues se retiraron dejando a Tek sola con los dos jovene borrachos

Una vez en su departamento, Miguel y sus amigos parecian un poco decepcionados

En serio esos dos jovenes son los que buscamos?- pregunto Rafael dudosos del poder del Yagami y el Kusangi

Si, son ellos, aunque no lo parecen, verdad?- dijo Miguel en tono preocupante

Pues si te he de ser sincera, tampoco puedo creer que esa chica sea a la que tenemos que ayudar- interrumpio Gabriel con cierta molestia

Pero son ellos- dijo Miguel fastidiado por la desconfianza de sus compañeros, aunque en cierta forma la entendia

Bueno, ahora tenemos que arreglarnos, para pasar los tres la noche aquí- dijo Rafael entendiendo la situación de su compañero y jefe en esa mision, ante este comentario, los tres jovene voltearon a ver la pequeña cama, en la que apenas cabia una persona

Bueno, como es mi casa, yo duermo en la cama- dijo Miguel al momento que se aventaba en la cama y se enrollaba en sus cobijas

Muy bien, entonces yo dormire en el sofa- dijo Rafael, mientras se acomodaba comodamente en el sofa

Oigan chicos, no pretenderan que yo duerma en el piso, o si?- pregunto Gabriel al ver la descortesia de sus amigos

Ese será tu castigo por descomponer el elevador- dijo Miguel al momento que apagaba la luz

Ah claro, pero si hubiera sido esa chica, a ella si le dan la cama- dijo molesta Gabriel

No te compares- fue la seca respuesta de Rafael

Continuara...


	6. feliz cumpleaños kyo

**CAP. 6 FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KYO**

Al otro día a las 11 a.m. Benimaru junto con Shingo, tocaban preocupados en el departamento de Kyo, ya que no sabían nada de ellos desde hacia unos días, lo que no era muy normal, ya que Kyo dependía de Shingo para mandarlo por sus almuerzos y para que le hiciera sus tareas, mientras que Tek por su parte, siempre se la pasaba buscando al rubio, para que la ayudara a hacerle pasar un mal rato a su oniisan, a Shingo o inclusive al mismo Goro, después de esperar varios minutos y ver que no abrían, decidieron entrar por la fuerza, así que Benimaru se las ingenio para "abrir" la puerta, con la vista los dos jóvenes recorrieron el pequeño departamento, la cocina estaba en orden, la pequeña sala también, aunque el departamento tenia un olor muy peculiar, uno entre alcohol y quemado, lo que los preocupo un poco, así que cuidadosamente decidieron entrar a la pequeña habitación, abrieron cautelosamente la puerta, poco a poco fueron viendo la cama, donde se dejaban a ver dos cuerpos acostados en ella, y otra persona se encontraba duchándose, ya que se oía el correr del agua, sus miradas fueron mirando desde la punta de los pies de quienes se trataban, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Kyo e Iori acostados en la misma cama y abrazados uno del otro, ambos en ropa interior...

NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO- se escucho el grito de Shingo, el cual no sabia como reaccionar de la impresión, y ante este tremendo grito, los dos jóvenes que yacían en la cama despertaron con cierta molestia y un GRAN dolor de cabeza, lo que en el Yagami era algo peligroso...

Mientras que en el departamento de junto...

Vaya, parece que la diversión ya empezó- decía Rafael con una pequeña sonrisa que no pudo aguantar lo que dejo sorprendidos a sus dos compañeros

Si, y todo este enredo por culpa tuya- dijo Miguel algo molesto con Gabriel

Era lo justo, después de todo, gracias a ellos estamos en este mundo, dormí en el suelo y sin ninguna cobija- dijo aun enojada Gabriel, mientras miraba a una esfera que Miguel había hecho para ver lo que hacían los tres jóvenes...

Que pasa?- pregunto un Kyo algo somnoliento, mientras que con una mano se restregaba los ojos para ver quien había gritado, y con la otra se tomaba la cabeza, la cual parecía que le iva a reventar, todo sin tomar en cuenta a la persona que dormía a su lado, la cual también estaba abriendo sus hermosos ojos, con una mirada que tenia todo, menos tranquilidad y ganas de ver que alguien SI lo había despertado, haciendo que la cabeza le doliera mas de lo que ya le dolía

Como que, que pasa Kyo?- pregunto Benimaru algo confundido por lo que estaba viendo, esta bien que el hubiera soportado enterarse de que Kyo es como el, y que tuviera una pareja del mismo sexo, pero de eso a verlo con Yagami...

De que hablas?- preguntaba Kyo aun sin entender, mientras a su lado un Yagami, también se endereza para quedar sentado junto al Kusanagi, y ver quien era el que hacia tanto escándalo, mientras que Shingo estaba de rodillas en el piso llorando y diciendo cosas que Benimaru no alcanzaba a entender...

Quien diablos hace tanto escándalo- pregunto el pelirrojo con una voz un "poco" escalosfriante

Ya...yaga...Yagami- dijo Kyo, el momento que volteaba a ver al pelirrojo que estaba junto a el

Ku... Kusanagi, tu?- dijo el pelirrojo apretando los dientes, mientras agitaba su cabeza como intentando entender que había pasado, porque el Kusanagi estaba ahí, con el y en ropa interior?

Porque Kusanagi-san? Porque?- decía Shingo en medio de un llanto desesperado

Porque que? Acaso no esta claro- decía Benimaru con una pequeña sonrisa de burla que no le agrado al pelirrojo

Porque mato a Teksuko-chan? Si Yagami ya lo había escogido, porque se deshizo de ella- decía Shingo desesperado

DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES- grito el Yagami al ya no aguantar mas estupideces- Y TU DIME QUE PASO AQUÍ ANOCHE- decía Iori al momento que agarraba Kyo del cuello con toda la intención de rompérselo como a los pollos

Ya...ya... yaga... Yagami... no... no pue... no puedo... respirar...- decía Kyo con dificultad al sentir que el oxigeno ya no llegaba a sus pulmones

Yagami suéltalo- dijo Benimaru lanzándose hacia Iori, para que soltara a Kyo, pero al instante una puerta que se abría en su camino lo detuvo

Que pasa aquí?- pregunto Tek, la cual salía de bañarse, envuelta solamente en una simple toalla, que apenas la cubría lo necesario

TEKSUKO-CHAN- grito Shingo al momento que se lanzaba en una abrazo efusivo hacia la chica

SUÉLTALA- se escucho el grito sincronizado de Iori y Kyo

Vaya, parece que ustedes dos se compenetran muy bien- dijo en doble sentido Benimaru

Benimaru ya cállate- decía Kyo temeroso de que lo que Benimaru insinuara fuera verdad

Bueno ya, Shingo-san suéltame por favor, porque tanto escándalo?- decía Tek severamente molesta

Shingo, suelta a Tek-chan- dijo Kyo el cual se paro de la cama en ropa interior y se acerco a Shingo para obligarlo a soltar a su imouto, todo ante la atenta mirada de Iori, el cual noto lo mucho que Kyo y Teksuko se parecían, no solo en ciertas cosas físicas, no la había notado antes, pero también tenían ciertas características en el carácter, la forma de hablar, la forma de actuar, la esencia de los dos era la misma, y ahora veía que ambos no tenían pena de que unos extraños o amigos, los vieran en ropa interior o en fachas, y eso si era muy raro para ser solamente maestro y pupila...

Bueno ya, nos podrías decir por que yo y Kyo estabamos en la misma cama y en ropa interior?- pregunto el Yagami molesto por su situación

Acaso, no recuerdan lo que hicieron anoche?- dijo Tek con una sonrisa de burla, mientras que Yagami ya comenzaba a sudar frío, y comenzaba a dudar si quería saber la respuesta a su pregunta

A que te refieres Tek-chan- pregunto Kyo a punto de un ataque

Si Tek-chan, ya diles lo que hicieron, y con lujo de detalles- decía Benimaru con una risa maliciosa

Ya cállate estúpido- dijo Iori completamente molesto

Pues lo que paso fue...

Oye Gabriel, porque te cae tan mal esa chica?- preguntaba Rafael algo curioso

Eso no te importa- contesto molesta Gabriel

Lo que pasa es que Gabriel no quiere encariñarse con ella, porque le seria difícil despedirse de ella después- fue la respuesta de Miguel

Pues mas bien parece celosa- dijo Rafael algo seria mientras seguía cada gesto de la chica con la mirada...

Así que fuiste tu quien nos quito la ropa- dijo aliviado pero serio Iori

Si- fue la respuesta de Tek, que intentaba aguantar la risa, por la cara que Kyo e Iori habían puesto al imaginarse otra cosa

Y te divertiste haciéndolo?- pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio, mientras Shingo la miraba de forma insistente

Pues... si- contesto Tek al momento que se ponía un poca roja al recordar como le había quitado la ropa a su hermano, el cual tenia buen cuerpo, pero definitivamente, el pelirrojo lo superaba por mucho, recordó como cuando le quito la ropa al pelirrojo, aprovecho para acariciar su perfecto dorso, su suave cuello, su hermoso rostro, y como había rosado sus labios con los suyos en un beso inocente, al momento que el pelirrojo había soltado un pequeño gemido de placer que a ella le agrado, pero que fue el único que pudo arrancarle...

Como que te divertiste?- pregunto Kyo molesto, y en cierta forma celoso, mientras que el pelirrojo la miraba con mirada acusadora, como recordando el placer que le había proporcionado con sus caricias, mientras el pensaba que era solo un sueño

Ay Kyo, olvídalo, es... solo una broma- decía Tek como intentando evitar el interrogatorio que Kyo tenia pensado hacerle

Si Kusanagi-san, Teksuko-chan nunca seria capaz de hacer algo malo- dijo Shingo en defensa de su amor platónico, y con la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran ciertas

Si Kyo, Tek-chan y yo solo lo hacíamos para jugarte una broma- ayudo el rubio al ver la situación precaria en que Tek se había metido

Esta bien, les voy a creer- dijo Kyo como no muy seguro de lo que sus amigos le decían

Vaya Kyo, no sabia que Tek fuera de tu propiedad- se escucho la voz del pelirrojo, al cual habían olvidado para enfrascarse en su discusión personal, mientras que Tek y Kyo al escuchar la pregunta de Iori sintieron un escalosfrios en sus cuerpos, mientras una pequeña gota se les asomaba a ambos, y volteaban a la par riendo nerviosamente, todo ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo, el cual no dejo pasar detalle alguno

Je je, pero que cosas dices Iori- decía Kyo nervioso

Si, je, yo no soy propiedad de Kusanagi-san- decía Tek también nerviosa

Vaya, ya es Kusanagi-san? Pero si hace unos momentos lo llamaste Kyo- dijo Iori seriamente, mientras se acercaba a los dos hermanos peligrosamente, los cuales solo lo miraban con cara de susto y con los mismos gestos al mismo tiempo

Vaya Yagami, no pense que fueras tan celoso- interrumpió Benimaru intentando salvar la situación

Yo no estoy celoso- dijo molesto por el comentario el pelirrojo, al momento que le lanzaba una mirada asesina al rubio, el cual solo asomo una pequeña gota por la cabeza

Lo que pasa es que Kusanagi-san y Teksuko-chan no son solamente alumno y maestro si no además muy buenos amigos- dijo Shingo salvando la situación, mientras que las otras cuatro personas de la habitación se le quedaban viendo en forma cuestionante, como que no creyendo que Shingo se atreviera a contestarle al Yagami

Si, Shingo tiene razón- contestaron Tek y Kyo al mismo tiempo, lo que le pareció muy raro a Iori, ya que la sincronización de Tek y Kyo era muy buena, por no decir perfecta, por lo general dos personas pueden ser muy sincronizadas, pero tienen una diferencia de una milésima de segundo o de un segundo, pero ellos no tenían esa diferencia...

Bueno, en lo que ustedes acaban su platica, yo me voy a vestir- dijo Tek mientras se dirigía a una pequeña silla donde se encontraba su ropa interior, mientras que los cuatro jóvenes al ver la ropa de la chica en la silla, voltearon a verla con cierta incredulidad, tres de ellos no podían creer que hubiera estado frente a ellos solo con una microtoalla encima, enseguida los cuatro jóvenes notaron como la chica se disponía a quitarse la toalla para ponerse su ropa, y con ellos ahí en frente, ante esta escena tanto Benimaru como Shingo se voltearon como de rayo todos rojos de la cara, mientras que Kyo lo veía como algo común, ya que el hacia lo mismo cuando se bañaba, e Iori por su parte no quería perderse el espectáculo, lo que por supuesto noto el Kusanagi e hizo voltear al Yagami de un puñetazo en la cara, mientras que Tek como si nada se vestía tan campante, por supuesto esta escena no la vio Miguel, por lo cual no dejo verla a sus compañeros

No puedo creer que esa chica no tenga vergüenza- decía Gabriel molesta por la actitud de la chica

No te molestes, no es su intención molestar a nadie- dijo Rafael en defensa de la chica, lo que en cierta forma molesto a Gabriel

Es cierto, ella no conoce los prejuicios que tienen las personas, para ella, eso algo muy normal- agrego Miguel lo que acabo de hacer enojar a Gabriel

Bueno ya, si quieren DÍGANME que yo soy la mala, no? - grito sumamente enojada Gabriel

Una vez que Tek hubo acabado de vestirse y de que Yagami regresara el golpe recibido al Kusanagi, aunque claro este lo recibió en la boca del estomago, por lo cual Teksuko también lo recibió ahí, así que no se noto...

Bueno y... como entro el rubio y el aprendiz este a tu departamento?- pregunto Iori con toda la intención de no dejar inconcluso el tema que habían dejado inconcluso y que a el le interesaba mucho

Muy buena pregunta- dijo Kyo, al momento que recordaba que ninguno de los dos tenia llave de su departamento, así que de inmediato la mirada del pelirrojo y los dos Kusanagi se posaron sobre las visitas inesperadas

Lo que pasa je... es que je... explícales Nikaido-san- dijo Shingo quien no quería saber la cara que iva a poner su maestro cuando supiera como entraron

Bueno Kyo, lo que pasa es que... bueno- decía Benimaru algo nervioso

Y por que le das explicaciones a Kyo? Que el departamento no es de Tek?- pregunto el pelirrojo quien no entendía la confusión de diálogos, primero el mal entendido de el y Kyo, después las caricias que esa chica le dio mientras estaba borracho y dormido, eso contando con que dormía abrazando a Kyo, luego la forma de expresarse de esa chica y Kyo, luego las palabras de Benimaru a Tek con la molestia de Shingo, y luego el comportamiento de Tek delante de ellos, y luego Benimaru intentando explicarle a Kyo el como había entrado al departamento de Teksuko...

Bueno, porque Kyo es el que me va cobrar la cuenta de la puerta del departamento de Tek, la cual destroce- dijo Benimaru molesto por la interrupción

QUE DICES?- gritaron Tek y Kyo al mismo tiempo, al momento que salían del cuarto para ir a la sala, y mirar a la puerta la cual estaba a un lado de la entrada en el piso hecha añicos, poniéndose un tanto histéricos

BEEENIIIIIMMAAAAAARRRRRRUUUU- gritaron ambos al momento que volteaban a ver al rubio con ojos asesinos, y Kyo comenzaba a encender sus flamas en sus manos, ya que Tek se detuvo a tiempo al ver al pelirrojo

Kyo espera, lo que pasa es que... AAAAAAAHHHHHHH- grito el rubio al sentir el fuego del Kusanagi sobre el

Vaya Kyo, pareciera que es tu departamento- dijo el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver al rubio todo ahumado por el ataque de Kyo

Tu cállate- dijo Kyo molesto, y todo esto es por culpa de Iori se decía Kyo mentalmente mientras reía en forma de burla al ver que eso no era del todo cierto, ya que en cierta forma, una puerta era un precio muy bajo por haber ganado una pequeña amistad con Iori, ya que desde que el y Tek se conocían, no tenían la peleas tan sanguinarias que acostumbraban...

Oye Tek, te encuentras bien?- se escucho una voz desde afuera del departamento

Ah, Miguel, si estoy bien- contesto Tek con una sonrisa

Pero que paso aquí?- pregunto Rafael al ver la puerta en el suelo, y aunque ya lo sabia, tenia que fingir que no era así

Bueno, tuve un accidente con la puerta eso es todo- contesto Tek al momento que se le acercaba al joven de cabello negro azulado

Rafael?- pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo al ver al nuevo integrante de su banda ahí

Ah, Yagami-san, anoche estuvo buena la fiesta- dijo Rafael con una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible

Pero como lo sabes? Como conoces a Tek?- se preguntaba extrañado el pelirrojo

Lo que pasa es que anoche encontramos a Teksuko-chan intentando subir con ustedes dos acuestas a su departamento, y así fue como la conocí- contesto amablemente Rafael

Vaya, que buena vista- decía Gabriel en forma de burla, al ver al Yagami y al Kusanagi en ropa interior, mientras que los dos jóvenes al ver la forma en que se encontraban vestidos, se dirigieron al cuarto mas rápido que un rayo para vestirse

Y quien es la joven que acaba de arruinar la vista que tenia?- pregunto Benimaru a la chica

A ella es Gabriel- dijo Tek con una pequeña sonrisa, por el comentario de Benimaru, el cual pareció molestar a la chica

Bueno, nosotros ya nos íbamos- dijo Gabriel cortantemente

Oye Teksuko-chan, no se supone que ya deberías ir rumbo a la escuela?- pregunto Miguel seriamente

Es cierto- contesto Tek, al momento que veía que ya se le había hecho tarde para llegar a su compromiso

Y porque debería ir hoy a la escuela?- pregunto Kyo, el cual salía de la habitación, ya vestido y arreglado

Ah Kyo, lo que pasa es que me voy a ir con el club de pelea a china, para lo del torneo ya sabes- decía Tek como quien recordaba un asunto molesto

Y cuando regresas?- pregunto Kyo seriamente

Pues... regreso hasta el 23 de diciembre- dijo Tek tristemente, ya que sabia que el cumpleaños de Kyo seria en una semana

Ah si, pues entonces nos veremos hasta entonces- dijo Kyo dolido al momento que salía del departamento enojado

Y ahora por que se molesto el Kusanagi?- pregunto Iori quien había observado la escena desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación en la cual se encontraba recargado

Lo que pasa es que pronto será el cumpleaños de Kusanagi-san, y Tek no podrá estar aquí para esa fecha- contesto Shingo inconscientemente

Pues ni modo, bueno lo mejor será que ya me vaya- dijo el Yagami al momento que salía del departamento empujando a Gabriel en el camino, y todo sin disculparse, como era su estilo

Teksuko-chan, quieres que te lleve?- pregunto Miguel intentando calmar el ambiente que se había provocado, y como el también tenia que ir al susodicho viaje, y le quedaba de camino, aunque ante esta invitación la reacción de Gabriel no se hizo esperar...

Oye Miguel, tu dijiste que me ibas a llevar a mi casa- interrumpió Gabriel molesta, mientras miraba retadoramente a Teksuko

Rafael te puede llevar- dijo Miguel cortantemente, y molesto por la actitud de su compañera

En serio no hay problema?- pregunto Tek algo preocupada por Gabriel

Claro que no, vamos- dijo Miguel con su típica sonrisa

Oye Beni-san, te podrías encargar de la puerta de mi departamento por favor?- pregunto Tek con una cara de no te atrevas a negarte después de haber sido tu quien la destruyo

Claro no hay problema- contesto el rubio con una sonrisa de pues ya que, mientras que Shingo se sentía mal por ser ignorado por su amada

Nos vemos Shingo-san- se despidió Tek al momento que le daba un beso en la mejilla a Yabuki, en forma de agradecimiento

Si... nos vemos... Tek-chan- dejo Shingo al momento que soltaba un suspiro...

Varios días después, Kyo se encontraba caminando por las calles de Japón, la Navidad se acercaba, así que las calles estaban muy coloridas, alegres y llenas de vida, pero el Kusanagi no compartía esa alegría, su cumpleaños se acercaba y no lo iva a pasar con su imoutu, y no es que le tomara mucha importancia a su cumpleaños, pero este año al parecer se la iva a pasar solo, su ootasan no iva a estar en la ciudad lo mismo que su okaasan, y sus amigos le habían dicho que no estaban seguros de que fueran a estar en la ciudad, y para colmo, la única esperanza de tener compañía era que Iori lo encontrara para retarlo, pero era seguro que eso tampoco iva a suceder, ya que de seguro el Yagami se encontraría en china siguiendo a su imoutu, y eso en cierta forma le molestaba...

Mientras que en china, las cosas iban mejor de lo esperado, el torneo avanzaba mas rápido de lo que se esperaba así que Tek esperaba regresar a tiempo para celebrara el cumpleaños de Kyo, claro, todo con la ayuda de Benimaru...

Las peleas avanzaban rápidamente, pero Tek no esperaba tener que pelear con Athena en la final, y lo peor del caso es que esta vez no podría usar el fuego Kusanagi que la caracterizaba, ya que de alguna forma sabia que el pelirrojo estaba viendo las peleas, y si lo usaba la descubriría, lo que tal vez no tardaría mucho en pasar, ya que Kyo y ella eran malos para actuar

La pelea comenzó, y Athena no estaba dispuesta a perder contra Teksuko, ya que durante varios años ella se había llevado el primer lugar en ese torneo, además de que quería vengarse por la derrota sufrida días atrás, mientras que por otro lado Miguel, el cual ya había ganado el primer lugar en la rama varonil, observaba detenidamente cada pelea de Tek, y noto como con cada pelea la joven incrementaba considerablemente su nivel de pelea, y por otro lado, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Tek a pelear, distrayendo al pelirrojo para que ella pudiera usar su poder, la pelea continuaba con una clara ventaja de Athena la cual se dedicaba a atacar, mientras que Tek solo se dedicaba a esquivar cada ataque propiciado por la pequeña integrante del equipo chino, una vez que Miguel hubo encontrado al Yagami se dio a la tarea de distraerlo y con la certeza de que Tek viera que el pelirrojo no la podía ver para que pudiera atacar, lo que era bastante difícil, si tomamos en cuenta que el pelirrojo no tomaba mucho en cuenta a Miguel, pero una vez que lo consiguió, Tek logro derrotar a Athena, mientras que Miguel se encargo de que ninguna cámara grabara como la derroto, aunque claro que el pelirrojo se molesto por haberse perdido la mejor parte, aunque le extraño mucho haber sentido por un momento la energía de Kyo en el combate

12 de diciembre

Kyo se encuentra en su casa durmiendo, no tiene ganas de levantarse ya que no tiene una razón, Yuki le hablo por teléfono para felicitarlo, lo cual agradeció mucho, pero no quiso salir a festejar con ella, su ootasan y su okaasan también habían hablado para felicitarlo, y le habían mandado dinero para que se comprara lo que quisiera de regalo, además de haberle prometido celebrar su cumpleaños en un par de días, lo cual hizo sentir a Kyo lo solo que estaba, ni Shingo, ni Benimaru, ni ninguno de sus amigos le habían hablado aun, su imoutu tampoco, y todavía no salía a la calle como para encontrarse por "accidente" a Iori con ganas de pelear con el, así que solo se acurruco en su cama y se volvió a dormir, como a eso de las cuatro su estomago lo obligo a levantarse, ya que exigía algo de alimento, así que bajo a la cocina se preparo algo de comer, y volvió a subir a su habitación, prendió su estéreo y estuvo escuchando música a gran volumen, después de todo estaba solo en la mansión, ya que le había dado el día libre a la servidumbre, como a las dos horas de estar escuchando música, de estar comiendo, y de estar loqueando, se escucho el teléfono, el como lo logro identificar con semejante escándalo es algo que todavía no entendía, al contestar escucho que era Benimaru, el cual lo invito a salir para festejar su cumpleaños, así que el joven Kusanagi, al no tener nada mejor que hacer, acepto.

Oye Benimaru a donde vamos?- pregunto Kyo curioso al ver la cara de alegría de Benimaru

Eh? Pues primero voy a ver a un amigo, que me dijo que quería un favor, espero no te moleste- dijo el rubio lo mas normalmente posible

No, claro que no- dijo Kyo de mala gana, una vez que llegaron al dichoso lugar donde supuestamente Benimaru se iva a encontrar con su amigo, Kyo noto que era un pequeño bar, el cual a esa hora estaba cerrado, una vez que entraron, no había rastro de que alguien estuviera ahí, eso aparte de que no se podía ver nada...

OYE KYO, PODRIAS PRENDER LA LUZ- grito Benimaru, quien se encontraba unos metros mas adelante

Si claro- refunfuño Kyo, mientras prendía una de sus flamas para poder encontrar el interruptor, una vez que lo localizó, prendió la luz y...

SSSOOOORRRPPPPRRREEESSSAA- se escucharon varias voces, que Kyo no identifico de inmediato, pero una vez que volteo pudo ver a todos sus amigos ahí reunidos

Felicidades Kyo- dijo Yuki al momento que se lanzaba sobre Kyo

Gracias Yuki- dijo Kyo contestando el abrazo con cierta indiferencia

Vamos Kyo, di algo- dijo Benimaru con una gran sonrisa, mientras llevaba a Kyo hasta un escenario donde había una pancarta que decía **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KYO, **además había varios instrumentos para que tocara la banda purple flames, según decían los instrumentos, aunque este nombre le trajo a Kyo la imagen de cierto pelirrojo

Bueno yo, quería agradecerle a todos por esta hermosa sorpresa, y especialmente a Benimaru por realizar esta fiesta- dijo Kyo con cierto nerviosismo

Pero yo no organice la fiesta- dijo Benimaru mientras le guiñia un ojo a Kyo, el cual no entendía a lo que su amigo se refería

Pero...

La persona que la organizo esta ahí- dijo Benimaru señalando a un rincón, donde se encontraba Tek con Shingo

TEK-CHAN- grito Kyo mientras en su cara se asomaba una gran sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para Yuki ni para Athena

Feliz cumpleaños Kyo- dijo Tek con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su oniisan

MUY BIEN, QUE TOQUE LA BANDA- grito Benimaru feliz, ya que quería ver la expresión de Kyo cuando viera a la banda que iva a tocar, al instante los integrantes de la banda comenzaron a entrar en escena, aunque no con muy buena cara, el único sonriente en esos momentos era Rafael, mientras que Kyo veía a cada uno de los integrantes de la banda, al ver a Rafael lo saludo con agrado, pero en cuanto vio al pelirrojo sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, tanto que sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, mientras que este al verlo solo le sonrío, gesto que hizo feliz a Kyo, acaso seria verdad o seria otro de sus sueños, por su parte el pelirrojo se preguntaba el como se había dejado convencer, para tocar en el cumpleaños de Kyo

Flash back

Iori se encuentra caminando por el parque, la noche cubre la ciudad, la única luz que alumbra su camino es la de la luna, en su camino se encuentra con la figura de una persona, la cual se encuentra sentada en una de las bancas del parque, el aire fresco comienza a correr, moviendo lo mechones rojos del Yagami, el cual observa detenidamente la figura delante de el, la joven levanta la vista al sentir la mirada del pelirrojo, y al verlo se sorprende de que este se encuentre frente a ella...

Tek-chan, que haces aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras observaba que la chica se encogía un poco debido al frío que sentía, ya que solo llevaba puesta una pequeña falda, y una blusa abierta, mientras que su cabello se movía al compás que el viento ponía sobre ellos

Iori?- pregunto la chica extrañada de ver al pelirrojo ahí, frente a ella, mientras que el pelirrojo, ponía la gabardina negra que traía puesta sobre los hombros de la joven, para protegerla del frío

Dime, que haces aquí?- pregunto tiernamente el pelirrojo, lo que extraño mucho a la chica

Nada, es solo que tenia que encontrarme con alguien aquí, pero no vino- contesto la chica melancólicamente, mientras recordaba que Kyo le había dicho hace tiempo que Iori tenia una banda

Vaya, parece que tu novio es un gañan- dijo el pelirrojo molesto

Mi novio?- pregunto Tek sin entender a que se refería Iori

Si, que no era a el a quien esperabas?- pregunto Iori con extrañeza

No, yo no tengo novio, a quien esperaba era aun joven que me iva a conseguir un grupo para que tocara en la fiesta de un amigo- contesto la chica con una leve sonrisa

Vaya, lastima que no pueda ayudarte- comento el pelirrojo inconscientemente, mientras que la chica veía esperanzada a Iori

Oye tu tienes un grupo, verdad?- pregunto la Tek con una pequeña sonrisa

Si, porque?- pregunto el pelirrojo como entendiendo la loca idea que se estaba haciendo en la mente de la joven

Pues si no tienen compromiso, me gustaría que tocaras en la fiesta de mi amigo, por supuesto que les pagaríamos, por eso no habría ningún problema- comento la chica con una carita de perro a medio morir que Iori no pudo soportar

Esta bien, creo que no habrá ningún problema- dijo el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa

Que bien, entonces, te espero mañana a las 6- dijo la joven mientras le entregaba la dirección al pelirrojo y se alejaba corriendo

Fin del flash back

No se como fui a caer en su juego, mis compañeros y yo tocamos rock, no las mañanitas- pensaba para sus adentros Iori mientras inconscientemente reía del sarcasmo que el mismo había pensado

Después de un rato, las cosas fueron cambiando, la banda pudo comenzar a tocar su música de siempre, la cual todos disfrutaban bailándola, todos parecían divertirse, pero no era así, Yuki se encontraba aburrida, ya que Kyo se la pasaba bailando con su imoutu, lo que la molestaba a ella y a Athena, la cual ya se había aburrido a mas no poder, por su parte, Shingo se encontraba bailando cerca de su senpai con Gabriel, la cual tuvo que aceptar, ya que Rafael estaba tocando, y Miguel se había integrado con Kyo y su imoutu haciendo un trío perfecto, todo ante la molesta mirada de un pelirrojo que no soportaba ver a Kyo y a Tek con otra persona, ya que no le gustaba compartir lo que era suyo, por su parte, Goro se encontraba con su esposa, la cual no podía bailar mucho ya que tenia 7 meses de embarazo, por su parte Benimaru se la paso bailando con todo el que se le pusiera enfrente, y también explicando el como era posible que Iori y Kyo no hubieran convertido ese lugar en una hoguera de fuego púrpura y escarlata, después de un par de horas, Kyo apago el pastel pidiendo el típico deseo ante el aplauso de los presentes...

MORDIDA- se escucho un grito a lo lejos, mientras se iva integrando el de los demás invitados, gracias a la ayuda de cierto pelirrojo que apoyo el primer grito desde el micrófono, y no porque disfrutara gritar mordida en una fiesta si no por el simple hecho de ver la cara de sorpresa en la expresión de su rival ante su iniciativa, y la de vergüenza después de la susodicha mordida, ante esta presión Kyo intentaba negarse, ya que no le quería dar ese gusto a su rival

Vamos Kyo, mordida- decía Tek a un lado de Kyo con una mirada tierna

Que pasa Kyo, acaso le tienes miedo a un pastel- se escucho la voz burlona de Iori atrás de el, a lo que Kyo contesto con una mirada desafiante

Vamos Kusanagi-san - insistió Shingo por el otro lado con carita de niño inocente, a lo que Kyo ya no pudo seguir negándose..

Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Kyo decidido, mientras que a las tres personas que se encontraban a sus lados, se les formaba una sonrisa maliciosa que Kyo no percibió, pero Benimaru si, así que se coloco frente al festejado dispuesto a tomarle una foto de recuerdo, una vez que Kyo se dispuso a dar la mordida, tres manos se abalanzaron sobre su cabeza, siendo esta escena inmortalizada por la cámara de Benimaru, mientras que Kyo sentía ahogarse, ya que tenia la boca y la nariz llena de pastel por lo que no encontraba forma de respirar, pero con la ayuda de Shingo y Benimaru, pudo deshacerse del empalagoso problema, así siguió el baile toda la noche, ya como a las cuatro de la mañana, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse uno a uno, hasta que solo quedo la banda, Benimaru, Shingo, Kyo y Tek, así que una vez que la banda recogió sus instrumentos se retiraron, todos excepto Iori, el cual todavía no le daba su regalo de cumpleaños a Kyo, mientras que por su parte Kyo y los demás se dedicaban a poner el lugar en orden, pero Benimaru noto la presencia del Yagami, el cual a su parecer esperaba a Kyo, así que sin que se dieran cuenta los demás, Benimaru le informo a Kyo que Iori parecía estar esperándolo, así que Kyo le pidió a Benimaru que distrajera a los demás en lo que hablaba con Iori a solas...

Acaso me estas esperando?- pregunto Kyo seriamente a espaldas del pelirrojo, el cual se sorprendió de ver a Kyo, ahí frente a el, solo...

Si- fue la simple respuesta de Yagami, el cual aun se preguntaba si lo que iva hacer era lo correcto o no, pero por primera vez quería decir esas palabras que Kyo que tal vez Kyo habría deseado escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo, y el, en su búsqueda de venganza y muerte nunca las había dicho

Y... se puede saber para que?- pregunto extrañado Kyo, ya que no sabia que esperar de Yagami, y aunque sus peleas habían disminuido, aun no habían desaparecido...

En eso los pensamientos de Kyo se vieron interrumpidos, al sentir los labios de Iori sobre los suyos, Kyo no sabia si era verdad, un sueño o efecto del licor que había tomado durante la fiesta, pero el decidió corresponder a ese beso, sin saber lo que eso implicaba...

Beni-san, no has visto a Kyo?- le pregunto Tek a su rubio amigo, el cual se encontraba observando la escena que su joven amigo estaba dando junto con Iori

Ah, Tek-chan este... no, no lo he visto- decía Benimaru intentando que la chica no viera lo que pasaba, pero en eso noto que Tek movía sus labios de una forma muy insinuante, pero de pronto sin mas ni mas los dejo de mover

Porque... hiciste eso Iori?- pregunto un Kyo un tanto sorprendido, pero que en el fondo sentía una gran alegría que el no se podía explicar, o tal ves si, pero no lo quería aceptar..

Esa fue mi despedida- dijo Iori al momento que le daba la espalda a Kyo, el cual al escuchar estas palabras, abrió sus ojos como platos...

A que te refieres?- pregunto Kyo nervioso e intentando no quebrar la voz

A que ya no te tienes que preocupar de que yo me vaya a aparecer buscando tu sangre, ni en los torneos, ahora por fin podrás tener una vida normal- fue la respuesta de Iori, el cual comenzó a alejarse lentamente de Kyo, mientras que Kyo comenzaba a sentir que algo dentro de el se comenzaba a quebrar en mil pedazos, era cierto que su deseo era tener una vida tranquila, sin el loco de Yagami tras de el, cuantas veces el se había imaginado su vida sin el, pero ahora que ese deseo se hacia realidad, el no quería que se fuera pero... como detenerlo? Iori siempre hacia lo que quería, y cuando el tomaba una decisión, no había poder en el mundo que lo hiciera cambiar, o si?...

YYAAAGGGGAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIIII- se escucho el grito de dolor de Kyo, el cual no había encontrado otra forma de sacar ese dolor

Kusanagi-san - se escucho la voz de Shingo, que al escuchar el grito de Kyo salió a ver que pasaba junto con los demás...

Mientras que no muy lejos de ahí, Iori caminaba sin voltear atrás, sentía ganas de regresar debido al grito de Kyo, el porque? Eso todavía no lo tenia muy claro, el siempre había estado cuidando de que no le hicieran daño a Kyo, y lo irónico de la situación era, que al parecer, era el, el que terminaba haciéndole mas daño que cualquier otro...

Oniisan, que te pasa?- pregunta Tek preocupada por Kyo, ya que desde que lo encontraron no había dicho palabra alguna, y aunque su cara reflejaba gran dolor, y de que sus ojos parecían querer llorar, de ellos no escurría ni una lagrima, solo tenia la mirada perdida en la distancia, por su parte Benimaru se imaginaba lo que le pasaba a Kyo, pero no podía ayudarlo, lo único que ellos podían hacer, era estar a su lado, acompañándolo, haciéndole sentir que no estaba solo...

Continuara...


	7. una rara navidad

**UNA RARA NAVIDAD Y UN EXTRAÑO COMIENZO DE AÑO NUEVO**

Han pasado un par de días desde el cumpleaños de Kyo, y este se ha encerrado en su cuarto, no llora, pero tampoco habla, solo ve a un punto fijo de su habitación y piensa y piensa, su mente es un enredo, tiene tantas preguntas y dudas, y tan pocas respuestas, se cuestiona sobre muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, se cuestiona sobre el significado de la vida, muy especialmente de su vida, acaso tendría sentido vivirla? Habría alguien que lo extrañaría si ya no estuviera ahí?...

Habríamos muchos, que te extrañaríamos- se escucho una voz tras de el, mientras sentía como unos brazos lo rodeaban para sujetarlo fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, el sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, ya que solo una persona podría saber lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos

Jeee, si como no- dijo Kyo con sarcasmo, mientras pensaba en quien lo llegaría a extrañar

Claro que si, están ootasan y okaasan, Yuki-san, Athena-san, Goro-san, Beni-san, Yabuki-san y yo, entre muchos otros, decía la chica, mientras veía como una ligera sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Kyo al pronunciar el nombre de sus amigos

Mis amigos- dijo Kyo con cierto dolor, al ver lo egoísta que había estado pensando, ya que el solo pensaba en la manera fácil de librarse de su dolor, sin pensar en el dolor que le causaría a las personas que lo quieren

Si, tus amigos, especialmente Yabuki-san, ya que seria capaz de seguirte hasta la tumba con tal de estar junto a su senpai- decía Tek con cierta exageración, pero bien podría ser cierto

Shingo no seria capaz de tanto- decía Kyo con una sonrisa al imaginarse a Shingo aventándose a su tumba para que lo enterraran junto a el

Bueno tal vez, pero quien sabe- contesto la chica

Mientras en la mansión Yagami, Iori pensaba sobre lo sucedido, lo extraño que le parecía cada cambio en su interior, cambios que el no entendía, ya que el solo conocía de dolor, muerte, sangre, odio, y tal vez, un poco de compasión, amor y paz, los cuales no identificaba muy bien, ya que no los sentía muy a menudo

Yagami-san - se escucho una voz que lo llama, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Que pasa- fue la respuesta del pelirrojo

No debería atormentarse así Iori-san - dijo el ninja con mas confianza

Tal vez tengas razón, pero hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo- dijo Iori en tono amigable, el hubiera acabado con cualquier ninja que se hubiera atrevido a hablarle con tal confianza, pero no a el, ya que sabia que si había alguien en quien podía confiar era el, su único amigo desde la niñez, el mismo que lo protegería a un acosta de su vida

Que es lo que no entiende Iori-san?- pregunto Steve con gran interés por el problema de su amigo y amo

No en tiendo porque tengo esta confusión de sentimientos- contesto Iori visiblemente confundido

Dígame Iori-san, porque beso a Kusanagi-san?- pregunto Steve intentando ayudar a Iori a aclarar sus sentimientos

Fue... por una obsesión, desde hace tiempo tenia ganas de hacerlo y tome como excusa mi despedida para quitarme tal capricho, pero lo raro es que... me gusto- dijo Iori no muy seguro de como tomaría Steve esa confesión

Y que siente por esa chica?- pregunto el joven esperando que Iori separara los sentimientos que lo confundían

Por ella siento algo muy fuerte, algo que me atrae, y que por mas que quiero no puedo alejarme, me pasa lo mismo que con Kyo, por mas que quiero alejarme, no puedo, su alegría es algo que me llena, es algo que... no sabría como explicar, pero podría jurar que no es la primera ves que la veo, ni a ella, ni su sonrisa, y mucho menos su mirada- dijo Iori molesto consigo mismo por no poder diferenciar esos dos sentimientos que lo atormentaban y a la vez lo embriagaban, mientras que su joven amigo lo veía extrañado, ya que Iori siempre había diferenciado cada cosa, cada sentimiento, cada presencia, pero esta vez no era así, y eso era muy raro, y tal vez lo mejor seria averiguar que secreto envolvía a esa chica...

Oye Kyo, crees que nuestros padres estén con nosotros esta Navidad?- pregunto Tek emocionada, mientras ayudaba a Kyo a decorar la mansión, y aunque los dos tenían mucho entusiasmo, ambos eran un desastre decorando, así que siempre dejaban ese trabajo a sus sirvientes, pero esta vez ellos habían decidido decorar juntos la mansión.

No lo creo Tek-chan, parece que esta Navidad solo estaremos los dos juntos- dijo Kyo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Si, últimamente ootasan se ha comportado un poco extraño- dijo la joven melancólicamente

Es cierto, pero estoy seguro que pronto se le pasara- dijo Kyo con una sonrisa para alegrar a su imoutu, la cual intentaba fingir alegría, pero que extrañamente se sentía deprimida, como si hubiera perdido algo importante

Oye oniisan, que deseo piensas pedir esta Navidad?- pregunto Tek intentando cambiar el tema, pero Kyo ante esta pregunta sintió un vuelco en el corazón, el quería volver a ver a Yagami, pero no podía darle esa respuesta a su imoutu

Eso no se dice- contesto Kyo en son de broma

Vamos oniisan, dime- insistió la joven, mientras se le colgaba a Kyo del cuello

No, a ver, cual va a ser tu deseo de Navidad?- pregunto Kyo volteándole la pregunta, mientras miraba de reojo a su imoutu, la cual ante esta pregunta se puso roja de las mejillas, lo cual extraño MUCHO a Kyo

Pues aun no se- dijo la joven mientras se soltaba de su oniisan y dejaba el tema por la paz, mientras que Kyo se preocupaba por el rojo que había adornado hace poco las mejillas de su imoutu

Así los días transcurrieron un poco mas agitados de lo normal en la mansión Yagami, ya que toda la familia se había reunido para esa fecha, lo contrario de la mansión Kusanagi que parecía sola, el día de Navidad como siempre, Tek y Kyo compraban los regalos de Navidad a ultima hora, ya que habían decidido hacer una cena de Navidad con sus amigos mas cercanos, una vez llegada la noche, Tek se encontraba en su departamento arreglándose para dirigirse a la mansión, cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta, y una vez que abrió, se sorprendió mucho al ver la imponente figura delante de ella con TRAJE

I... Iori- dijo la chica misteriosamente feliz

Hola- saludo Iori con una de sus hermosas sonrisas

Pasa- ofreció la chica algo nerviosa por la repentina aparición del pelirrojo

Espero no molestar- dijo Iori cortésmente, lo que en cierta forma sorprendió mas a Tek

No, claro que no, pero dime a que se debe tu visita?- pregunto la chica como no muy segura de que lo que veía fuera verdad

Quería invitarte a un lugar- dijo el pelirrojo directamente, mientras que Tek no sabia que hacer, sabia que tenia que ir con Kyo, pero algo dentro de ella era mas fuerte y le decía que fuera con el pelirrojo

Me encantara ir contigo- se escucho la voz de Tek, la cual no entendía por que lo había dicho, sabia que Kyo se iva a molestar si no iva, y mucho, pero por otro lado, Kyo no se la iva a pasar solo, y Yagami si

Toma- dijo Iori al momento que extendía sus manos con un pequeño paquete, el cual la chica tomo entusiasmada, y al momento lo abrió con alegría, y pudo observar que era un lindo vestido de noche color negro, así que decidió ponérselo para ir con Iori, una vez hecho esto el pelirrojo se quedo admirando la belleza de la chica, el vestido simplemente le amoldaba muy bien a su cuerpo

Y bien... adonde vamos?- pregunto Tek feliz de salir con Iori

Es una sorpresa- contesto el pelirrojo con una misteriosa sonrisa

Una vez que salieron del departamento, ambos jóvenes bajaron por el ascensor, y subieron al deportivo de Iori, ante el nerviosismo de Tek, la cual ya conocía la forma de conducir del pelirrojo, durante el camino, Tek se dedico a ver la luna, como si fuera el mas bello astro, Iori solo observaba la mirada inocente que la joven le daba a la luna, mientras que ella al sentir la mirada de Iori se volteo a verlo, y este al instante desvío la mirada, ella observo como el viento revolvía los mechones rojos del Yagami, mientras que la luna le daba un extraño brillo a sus ojos rojos, su cara parecía la de un ángel de dolor, como si su vida hubiera sido solo sufrir

Llegamos- comento el pelirrojo sacando a su acompañante de sus pensamientos, mientras que ella solo miraba el lugar al que habían llegado, era la mansión Yagami, la reja de la entrada se encontraba abierta, después seguía un camino y a los lados grandes arboles, el lugar daba cierto ambiente lúgubre, que inconscientemente la asusto, una vez en la entrada de la mansión, uno de los sirvientes los recibió, Tek tomo a Iori del brazo y camino junto a el hacia dentro de la mansión, durante su camino al interior de la mansión, no paso desapercibido que había una persona atenta a cada movimiento que ella hacia, una vez en el interior, noto que todo el lugar estaba muy bien arreglado, con varias luces y adornos, que aunque le daban color a la mansión, no le daban el calor del sentimiento del amor, era como si solo fuera algo mas que estaba ahí, una vez que llegaron al salón principal, vio que a pesar de su elegancia no dejaba de ser frío, en el lugar no había nadie, o habían llegado temprano o no iva ver mucha gente ahí, lo que en cierta forma era mejor para ella, ya que en cierta forma no le agradaba mucho convivir con personas que deseaban su sangre en sus manos, Tek logro observar como un señor mayor se acercaba a ellos, al parecer tenia unos 60 años ya que se veía muy acabado, pero el brillo en sus ojos y su porte eran iguales a los de Iori

Iori, quien es esta joven?- se escucho la imponente voz del hombre mayor, la cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de Teksuko

Ootasan, ella es Teksuko-chan - dijo Iori respetuosamente

Mucho gusto- dijo ella, al momento que extendía la mano para saludar, pero a cambio recibió una mirada fría, que hizo que tragar saliva

Me puedes decir que hace ella aquí?- pregunto Yagami-sama en tono molesto

Yo la invite- dijo Iori guardando el respeto pero mas seriamente

Será mejor que le digas a tu "amiguita" que se vaya, tu prometida esta aquí y no quiero que la vea- dijo Yagami-sama en forma de orden, aunque este comentario sorprendió a Tek, ya que no sabia que Iori estuviera comprometido, sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y que sus ojos se comenzaban a poner llorosos

No, yo la invite y se queda, y en cuanto a lo otro, no me importa que esa se enoje, yo no la escogí como prometida, eso lo hiciste tu- reclamo Iori molesto por la actitud de su ootasan, mientras que por su parte Yagami-sama se lleno de rabia, al momento que miro a la acompañante de su hijo, no podía creer que esa niña tonta hubiera conquistado a su hijo, para el era una basura

Será mejor que me vaya- interrumpió Tek al ver el ambiente que se había creado debido a su presencia

Vaya, parece que tu "amiga" es mas inteligente de lo que esperaba- dijo Yagami-sama con una sonrisa de burla y superioridad que dejo a notar

Si ella se va, yo me voy con ella- sentencio Iori altaneramente

Eso no seria muy bien visto por la familia- interrumpió una cuarta persona

Ah, Saori-chan, no habíamos notado tu presencia- dijo cordialmente Yagami-sama

Disculpe mi interrupción Yagami-sama, pero no se vería bien que mi prometido no se encontrara en la reunión familiar- comento la chica de largo cabello negro, rasgos finos, ojos negros penetrantes, y de muy buen porte, al momento que miro a Tek desafiante

No te han dicho que no te metas en la conversación de hombres- dijo Iori molesto por la presencia de su prometida

No le hables así a tu prometida Iori- reprendió Yagami-sama

Pues si tanto la quieres cásate tu con ella- dijo Iori molesto, al momento que agarro a Tek de la mano y se disponía a irse con ella, pero en eso vio como su padre se cruzaba en su camino

Iori, tu no te vas- dijo en forma de orden Yagami-sama

Y quien me lo va a impedir?- dijo retadoramente Iori, mientras en su cara se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa

No es necesario seguir discutiendo por algo tan simple de resolver- comento la prometida de Iori con gran tranquilidad

Y que propones?- pregunto tajantemente el pelirrojo

Es simple amor, tu amiguita y yo tendremos un duelo- dijo la chica maliciosamente

Un duelo?- pregunto Tek sin comprender muy bien el porque tendrían que resolverlo peleando, si eso lo debería decidir Iori, mientras que este por su parte, miraba desafiante a su prometida , la cual tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

Así es niña, la mujer destinada a casarse con un Yagami, es entrenada desde pequeña para ser una digna esposa de tal, y para poder tener un descendiente nuestro, y la única forma de cambiar eso, es que la mujer que el Yagami escoja como su otra mitad le gane a su prometida en un combate, demostrando ser digna de formar parte de la familia- dijo Yagami-sama aclarando la duda de Tek

Pero si Iori y yo solo somos amigos- contesto Tek en forma de defensa, ya que no tenia ganas de pelear en ese día tan especial

Vaya Iori, no le has dicho a tu "amiga" lo que sientes por ella?- pregunto Saori sarcástica

Eso no te importa- contesto Iori secamente al momento que salía de la mansión con Tek en su auto...

IORI-SAN - se escucho un grito desde la reja de la mansión, lo que hizo que Iori detuviera el carro para hablar con la dueña de la voz

Hola- saludo Iori amable y cálidamente, lo que en cierta forma le extraño a Tek, ya que no con su ootasan había usado ese tono de voz

Iori-san, yo solo quería decirle que... sin importar que toda la familia le de la espalda, siempre podrá contar conmigo- dijo la chica pelirrojo delante de ellos, mientras que Iori ante este comentario, sintió que no estaba tan solo como creía

Arigatou Ioru-chan - dijo feliz el pelirrojo

Bueno será mejor que regrese- dijo la chica al momento que se alejaba de ellos

Quien es?- pregunto Tek al ver que su nombre era muy parecido al de Iori

Mi prima- fue la simple respuesta del pelirrojo

Mientras que dentro de la mansión, la presencia de Tek había causado gran preocupación, en su oficina, Yagami-sama se encontraba pensando en una solución efectiva para este problema, y una vez que la tomo, decidió actuar

Mando a llamar Yagami-sama - se presento el jefe de los ninjas

Así es, tengo un trabajo especial para ustedes- dijo Yagami-sama no muy seguro de tomar una solución tan radical con una chiquilla tonta

De que se trata Yagami-sama?- pregunto el ninja en espera de la orden

Viste a la joven que vino con mi hijo?- pregunto Yagami-sama seriamente

Si señor- respondió el ninja

Quiero que juntes a un pequeño grupo de ninjas que se deshagan de ella- sentencio Yagami-sama como su ultima palabra, mientras que su platica era escuchada por Steve, y todo por ordenes de Iori

Si señor- dijo el ninja al momento que salía de la oficina, por otro lado en el cuarto de la prometida de Iori, esta también estaba inquieta por la presencia de la chica

Que pasa Saori-chan?- pregunto una mujer elegante a la joven

No lo se okaasan, es solo que esa chica me hizo sentir algo raro- contesto la joven notablemente preocupada

A que te refieres?- pregunto intrigada su okaasan

Sentí el fuego correr por las venas de esa chica- respondió Saori

Hay varios clanes que usan el fuego, pero los mas fuertes son el Kusanagi y el Yagami- comento la mujer mayor

Si, lo se, pero ese fuego es casi igual de fuerte que el de los Yagami- dijo la joven angustiada

Eso si seria un problema, no podemos dejar que esa niña interfiera en nuestra venganza de destruir a los Yagami- dijo la señora llena de odio...

Oye Iori, que te parecería ir a una "fiesta" de Navidad conmigo- decía Tek con una sonrisa

Por que no- fue la respuesta del pelirrojo al momento que le regresaba la dulce sonrisa, por su parte Tek estaba feliz, sabia que Kyo se pondría feliz de ver a Iori otra vez, aunque no sabia la verdadera razón que ocultaba su oniisan

Mientras que en la mansión Kusanagi, Kyo estaba preocupado por la tardanza de su imoutu...

Ya Kyo, de seguro Tek-chan ya viene en camino- decía Benimaru intentando calmar a su amigo

Es que no entiendo porque se tarda tanto- decía Kyo molesto...

Oye, este lugar lo conozco- decía Iori al llegar a la puerta de la mansión Kusanagi, mientras que Tek solo sonreía

Así, bueno puede ser- fue la respuesta de la chica, mientras veía como la expresión tranquila de Iori cambiaba a una de sorpresa al reconocer el lugar

Es la casa de Kyo- dijo el pelirrojo concierta sorpresa y molestia

Si, porque?- pregunto Tek inocentemente

Yo no puedo entrar ahí- contesto Iori a la defensiva

Pero porque no? Si tu eres mi invitado- pregunto la chica con cierta "sorpresa"

Porque mi familia y la de Kyo son rivales- fue la respuesta molesta del pelirrojo

Pues si ese es el problema no te preocupes, en la mansión solo se encuentra Kyo- dijo Tek intentando convencer a Iori, ya que quería que su oniisan lo volviera a ver

Esta bien- dijo Iori haciendo caso omiso de que fuera la mansión Kusanagi, la verdad es que quería ver a Kyo, ver la cara que pondría cuando lo viera junto a Tek, pero por otra parte no quería verlo, ya que no sabría que explicación le daría a Kyo con respecto al beso que le dio como despedida...

Una vez en la puerta de la mansión fueron recibidos por el mayordomo, el cual se sorprendió de ver un Yagami ahí, pero no hizo comentario alguno...

Voy a buscarla- decía Kyo enérgicamente, mientras Shingo y Benimaru intentaban detenerlo

Hola- saludo Tek con una gran sonrisa, al momento que tres miradas se dirigieron a ella

Tek-chan - dijo Kyo al momento que veía que su imoutu no tuviera ningún rasguño, sin darse cuenta de que iva acompañada

Ya Kyo-san, estoy bien- decía Tek un tanto apenada por el comportamiento de su oniisan, mientras que Kyo por su parte se sorprendió de que lo llamara Kyo-san, ya que así lo llamaba solo cuando estaba...

YAGAMI- grito con sorpresa Shingo al ver al pelirrojo, mientras que Kyo al escuchar el nombre de Iori, enseguida volteo a ver a la persona que estaba junto a su imoutu con una mezcla de sentimientos, felicidad, ira y celos

Que hace aquí Yagami?- pregunto Benimaru molesto por la presencia del pelirrojo

Acaso vienes a pelear con Kusanagi-san?- pregunto enojado Shingo

Calma, yo lo invite a pasar la Navidad con nosotros- dijo Tek intentando calmar el ambiente

Que tu hiciste que?- pregunto sorprendido Benimaru

Que yo lo invite, espero no te moleste Kyo-san? Pregunto Tek al ver que Kyo permanecía quieto viendo a Iori, y este por su parte hacia lo mismo

Por mi no hay problema Tek-chan - dijo Kyo con una sonrisa triste que Tek no comprendió, ya que pensaba que si veía a Iori se pondría feliz, mientras que Iori solo se dedicaba a ver el "decorado" de Navidad que había en la mansión, ciertamente no era bueno, pero se sentía gran calidez, se veía que lo habían arreglado con mucho... amor?

Grrrrr- exclamo el pelirrojo al sentir que algo le caía en la cabeza, mientras que los demás voltearon a verlo con cierta preocupación, y al verlo...

Je je je ja ja ja- se escucho la carcajada de Kyo y Tek, los cuales no pudieron contener la risa al ver el adorno central sobre la cabeza de Iori, mientras que a Shingo y a Benimaru se les asomaba una gota, mientras que Iori al escuchar las carcajadas comenzó a encender su fuego púrpura, lo que hizo que todos guardaran silencio

Iori tranquilo, no lo tomes en serio- dijo Tek intentando calmar al pelirrojo

Si Yagami, alégrate por la Navidad- ayudo su rubio amigo

Por cierto Teksuko-chan, que linda te ves con ese vestido- dijo Shingo cambiando la conversación

Es cierto Tek-chan, ese vestido denota un buen gusto- dijo Kyo con una sonrisa

Eso es cierto, se nota mi buen gusto- dijo Iori con una sonrisa de superioridad y burla, mientras que los demás ante este comentario voltearon a ver a Tek con cierta sorpresa y curiosidad, por lo que la chica se apeno un poco

Bueno, será mejor que pasemos a la mesa antes de que se enfríe la cena navideña- interrumpió Benimaru con una sonrisa nerviosa

Por cierto Kusanagi-san, quien adorno su casa?- pregunto Shingo un tanto extrañado

Porque?- pregunto Kyo soñadoramente, esperando que reconocieran su gran esfuerzo al adornar toda la mansión

Para que lo demandes por su pésimo trabajo- contesto burlonamente Iori

QUE QUIERES DECIR- se escucharon los reclamos de Kyo y Tek al mismo tiempo

Que parece un adorno navipicazo- respondió Iori

Oye Kyo quien adorno?- pregunto Benimaru indagando

Fuimos nosotros- dijo Kyo al momento que señalaba a Tek

Pues... como decía Kusanagi-san, que hermoso decorado- dijo Shingo intentando calmar el ambiente que se había formado

Vaya Shingo, tu si que tienes buen gusto- dijeron Kyo y Tek con gran alegría

Si, para los peores decorados del mundo- completo Yagami en burla

YAGAMI- gritaron Kyo y Tek al momento que ambos le daban un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Iori, y este a su vez los estrellaba de cabeza contra el piso

Eso dolió Yagami- reclamo Kyo al momento que se tallaba la cabeza

Si, no tenias que ser tan brusco- reclamo Tek mientras hacia lo mismo que Kyo

Se lo merecían- dio Iori en falso tono de molestia

Oiga Nikaido-san, no le parece que Kusanagi-san y Yagami-san, no se tratan como enemigos- comento Shingo al ver la familiaridad con que se habían tratado

Tienes razón Yabuki-chan - contesto Benimaru con una sonrisa

No cree que lo Yagami y los Kusanagi puedan llegar a ser buenos amigos?- pregunto Shingo esperanzado de ver a su senpai con una vida normal

Tal vez- fue la simple respuesta del rubio

Durante la cena, las cosas se dieron tranquilas, con pequeños chistes por parte de Benimaru uno que otro comentario sobre pelea en los que Tek se acoplaba muy bien, dejando con cierta sorpresa y alegría al pelirrojo, el cual no se había cohibido en nada, y de vez en cuando reía abiertamente, lo que dejo a todos sorprendidos, y entre copa y copa empezaron hacer pequeñas competencias, que lejos de ser solo para divertirse, tres personas las tomaban muy en serio, comenzaron con un concurso de karaoke, el cual gano Iori quien no dejo atrás su modestia y río con superioridad, continuaron con un concurso de baile, el cual gano Tek, la cual hizo una pose muy al estilo de Kyo, el concurso de declamación fue ganado por Kyo, para gran satisfacción de este y molestia de Iori, el concurso de play fue ganado por Shingo con gran facilidad, para molestia de las otras cuatro personas, por ultimo el ganador máximo fue Benimaru, quien gano por mucho el aguante en bebidas, siendo Shingo el primero en caer, después de un rato el ambiente cambio un poco, al parecer el alcohool por fin había hecho su efecto, el cual fue una gran nostalgia y tristeza, todos comenzaron a recordar sus tristezas, pero los mas afectados parecían ser Iori y Kyo, ya que los dos cambiaron la alegría de momento antes, por una tristeza muy grande, sus caras reflejaban gran dolor, la música alegre seguía sonando, aunque ninguno le ponía atención, todos solo recordaban sus penas, algunas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de repente de sus ojos, ninguno se atrevía a levantar la mirada para ver a los demás, una opresión muy grande se formaba en sus pechos, y aunque intentaban controlar su dolor, no lo conseguían, de pronto la nieve comenzó a caer en pequeños copos, Benimaru y Shingo decidieron retirarse a las habitaciones que Kyo había dispuesto para ellos, ya que era la única forma que encontraron para evitar que los vieran de esa manera, el viento comenzó a soplar un poco fuerte, provocando que los pequeños copos chocaran contra la ventana, llamando la atención de las tres personas que aun quedaban en silencio, al ver que había comenzado a nevar, decidieron salir un rato para disfrutar del espectáculo, no tanto por el espectáculo mismo, si no para no enfrentar ninguno, el dolor del otro, una vez afuera, todos esperaban que la nieve apagara el fuego que los consumía por dentro, pero no era así, el viento soplaba delicadamente, como queriendo consolar esos corazones que sufrían en ese día tan especial, poco a poco, una melodía llego con el viento, sonaba suave, triste, pero según iva avanzando, la música parecía tener un tono tranquilo, suave, reconfortante, lleno de esperanza, y de... paz, gran paz, entonces se comenzó a escuchar la letra de la melodía, siendo entonada por una voz hermosa, como la de un ángel:

Para no estar triste en Navidad

Voy hacerle trampas al dolor,

Voy a dar la espalda

A las nuevas penas

Para no estar triste en Navidad

Ante este párrafo, Kyo se quedo meditando en lo acontecido los últimos días, era cierto que todo ocurría muy rápido para que el lograra entenderlo pero... el solo había visto lo malo en todo eso, es cierto que le había dolido dejar de ser importante para Yagami y su imoutu, era cierto que ese beso con el pelirrojo lo había confundido e incluso le había gustado, era cierto que no le agradaba mucho su vida, pero dentro de todo lo malo, siempre había habido algo bueno, sus amigos, su familia, su novia, su imoutu, ellos siempre estaban ahí para brindarle la mano, incluso el pelirrojo que el siempre había considerado que lo odiaba, lo había ayudado en muchas ocasiones, era hora de dejar todo eso atrás y comenzar a ver hacia adelante...

Para no estar triste en Navidad

Limpiare de escombros mi interior

Voy hacer pedazos

Todos mis fracasos

Para no estar triste en Navidad

Esta noche es noche buena

Que esta vida sea buena por lo buenos que mañana es Navidad

Como el ave fénix que no muere

Resurgiré de mis cenizas

En gran idea de nacer en Navidad

Esta vez fue Iori quien se quedo meditando sobre su vida, era hora de sacar todo eso que le hacia daño, pero no era fácil, y menos estando solo, con su familia llenándolo día a día de odio, de sed de venganza, pero lo mas doloroso, era esa sed de sangre que lo había llevado a hacer cosas que el no quería, el no sabia de alegrías, en su vida solo había conocido el dolor, un dolor que el no había pedido, pero que se había ganado por el simple hecho de ser un Yagami, un Yagami condenado a morir joven por un estúpido pacto que nisiquiera el había hecho...

Para no estar triste en Navidad

Voy a fabricarme un gran amor

Voy abrir mis brazos

A quien me haga caso

para no estar triste en Navidad

Tek se quedo pensando en su vida, siempre mostraba ser una chica muy alegre, le gustaba mostrarle a las demás personas que sin importar todo lo malo de la vida, siempre había que sonreír, no por fingir, si no para agradecer lo bueno de ella, su vida no era tan perfecta como todos creían, desde pequeña había sido relegada de la familia, su ootasan no la quería, su okaasan si, pero muy rara vez la veía, su vida había sido estar en internados, de buen prestigio, cierto, pero como dicen, una jaula de oro, nunca va a dejar de ser jaula, su libertad se había dado desde que conoció a Kyo un par de años atrás, su nueva vida le había traído ciertas confusiones que no entendía bien, amigas no tenia mas que tres, amigos, eran los mismos que Kyo, también un reducido circulo, siempre condenada a esconder que es una Kusanagi, ella siempre abría sus brazos cuando alguien necesitaba consuelo pero... y cuando ella lo necesitaba, quien le abría sus brazos para recibirla en ellos?...

Para no estar triste en Navidad

Voy a remendar mi corazón

Con ese regazo

Del ultimo abrazo

Para no estar triste en Navidad

Esta noche es noche buena

Que esta vida sea buena por lo buenos que mañana es Navidad

Como el ave fénix que no muere

Resurgiré de mis cenizas

En gran idea de nacer en Navidad

Era hora de comenzar a ver hacia adelante, ver lo que tenían enfrente, tenían amigos, compañía, y sobre todo, ahora tenían amor, sin importar de quien viniera...

Al acabar la melodía, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al origen de tal, el lugar, la mansión de junto, así que al asomarse un poco, lograron notar que el portón principal estaba abierto, así que entraron lentamente, el lugar estaba lleno de luces y colores, el ambiente era acogedor, todo parecía tan mágico e irreal, hasta que por fin vieron a la dueña de tan hermosa voz...

Vaya, parece que tenemos invitados- dijo Miguel con una gran sonrisa al ver a los tres intrusos

Disculpen, no queríamos molestar- dijo Tek haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa

No te preocupes, es mas, porque no se unen a nuestro festejo- invito amablemente Rafael, mientras agarraba a Tek de un hombro para que dejara su posición de disculpa

No queremos causar ningún problema- dijo Kyo un tanto apenado por la presencia de ellos sin haber sido invitados

No hay problema, a nuestra celebración esta invitado todo aquel que quiera participar- interrumpió Gabriel

Muchas gracias- contesto Kyo aceptando la invitación

Por cierto Gabriel, que hermosa voz tienes- dijo Tek admirada del gran don de la joven

Muchas gracias- contesto Gabriel un poco apenada

Que es lo que estabas cantando?- pregunto fríamente el pelirrojo

Se llaman villancicos, y es parte de nuestras costumbres cantarlos por estas fechas- contesto Rafael

Así continuo el festejo, Gabriel entono otros villancicos a petición de los invitados, luego bailaron un rato, mientras que la nieve parecía unírseles con un hermosos espectáculo, después de un rato, Miguel, Gabriel y Rafael, les dieron unos pequeños pero raros regalos a Tek, Kyo e Iori, los cuales parecían ser solo unas pequeñas cajitas de madera, las tres completamente iguales...

Ábranlas- dijo Miguel seriamente, al momento los tres jóvenes obedecieron, mas por curiosidad que por obediencia, al abrirla en cada una había una pequeña luz, de diferente color, la de Kyo era escarlata, la de Iori era púrpura y la de Tek era blanca, pero al ser abiertas las pequeñas cajas, las tres pequeñas luces salieron transformándose en parte de ellos

Ciérrenlas- dijo Rafael melancólicamente, al momento que cada uno cerro la pequeña caja, esta hizo una pequeña "cerradura" diferente, la de Iori formo la luna, la de Kyo el sol, y la de Tek tenia una estrella encima del sol y la luna...

Ahora vuélvanlas abrir- dijo Gabriel tristemente, al abrir cada uno sus cajas, vieron que en ellas habían varias imágenes en forma de fotos, pero cada una marcaba un momento importante de cada uno, poco después la pequeña caja también desaparecieron dejando a los tres jóvenes sorprendidos...

Pero que..?- se preguntaba Iori notablemente confundido

Que fue todo esto?- pregunto Kyo notablemente nervioso

Por favor tranquilisence- dijo Gabriel al ver la confusión de los tres jóvenes

Nos podría explicar que paso?- pregunto Tek fingiendo tranquilidad

El regalo que les dimos es sumamente especial, no cualquiera puede tenerlo- dijo Rafael

Pero que era?- pregunto aun mas confundido Kyo

Eran sus vidas- fue la respuesta de Gabriel

Nuestras vidas?- cuestiono el pelirrojo

Si, la luz que vieron, es parte de su alma, la parte que vive en otro plano astral, al unirse a ustedes se volvieron humanos completos, los cofres con las cerraduras que toman forma de lo que ustedes representan, es su corazón, y las imágenes que ustedes vieron, son sus recuerdos, pero... como ustedes no aceptan todos sus sentimientos, no pueden ver aquello que ustedes tienen en sus recuerdos, pero que con el paso del tiempo quedo enterrado- fue la pequeña explicación que dio Miguel...

Dos días después lo jóvenes aun se encuentran pensando en lo sucedido y en lo raro que era todo eso, pero a pesar de sus dudas, Miguel no había querido decirles nada mas, Kyo en esos momentos se encontraba en la mansión esperando a su imoutu y a Iori, ya que habían quedado en salir juntos, al momento Kyo esbozo una sonrisa ya que nunca se imagino salir junto con Yagami, siempre penso que primero se congelaría el infierno, por su parte el pelirrojo no se encontraba lejos de estar en la misma, el habría inventado mil excusas para no asistir, pero ninguna de su boca salió, no entendía como era posible que la sonrisa de esas dos personas era mas fuerte que su razón, el solo sabia que quería estar junto a ellos, así, en paz, por otro lado Tek se encontraba en una carrera loca hacia la mansión, ya que como siempre, se le había hecho tarde, así que decidió meterse por un callejón, y después brincar la barda que la separaba de la otra calle, por lo menos así acortaría un poco el camino, pero apenas había saltado cuando...

AAAAYYYYY- se escucho su grito al sentir al sentir un golpe que la hizo estrellarse fuertemente contra el piso

Mátenla- se escucho una gruesa voz dando la cruel orden, al momento que la chica se comenzaba a incorporar, apenas logrando esquivar los golpes de varios...

Ninjas?- se pregunto para si misma la chica, acaso su padre había descubierto su amistad con Iori? Pero... los trajes de esos ninjas no eran como os de su clan, entonces... acaso Iori la había descubierto? Eso explicaría el porque esos ninjas traían el símbolo de los Yagami, ante este revoltijo de ideas, Tek solo pudo contestar los ataques intentando escapar de ellos, pero al ver que no era posible, se dispuso a pelear en serio, pero otra persona se adelanto a su ataque, un joven de largo cabello rubio, con pantalón de mezclilla azul, una playera blanca, con una chamarra roja lo mismo que su gorra, el cual no tardo mucho en deshacerse de los ninjas haciendo gran gala de su poder

Estas bien?- pregunto el extraño con gran amabilidad

Si, gracias- contesto Tek sorprendida por el poder del joven

Y bien, que pudo hacer una linda chica como tu, para tener tras de ti a los Yagami?- pregunto el joven con gran curiosidad

Y tu como diablos sabes que me persiguen los Yagami?- pregunto Tek cuestionante

Eso es fácil, por el emblema que traen, ya que es difícil no reconocer tal símbolo, cuando ya conoces a un Yagami- contesto el joven

Pues tal vez tengas razón, pero yo no se porque me persiguen- contesto Tek confundida, ya que si Iori sabia algo, Kyo podría tener problemas

Sabes, te pareces mucho aun amigo, pero bueno, adiós- se despidió el joven

Oye... como te llamas?- pregunto Tek curiosa

Terry, Terry Bogard- fue la respuesta que el joven dio mientras se alejaba

Por su parte, Kyo ya se había reunido con Iori, y estaba algo nervioso de encontrarse a solas con el

Porque tarda tanto?- pregunto el pelirrojo impaciente

No lo se- contesto Kyo cortante para no continuar una platica con Yagami

Acaso te desagrada mi presencia Kyo?- pregunto Iori intentando hacer platica

Debería?- pregunto Kyo como evasiva

Si, pero no es así- dijo Iori al momento que miraba a Kyo fijamente

Pero que...

KYO- se escucho el grito de Tek interrumpiendo a Kyo

Tek-chan, porque tardaste tanto?- pregunto Kyo molesto

Es que tuve un pequeño problema- contesto Tek viendo a Iori, quien estaba junto a Kyo completamente tranquilo

Que te paso en la cara?- pregunto Iori enojado al ver el golpe que traía la chica en la cara

Es que me caí de una barda je- contesto Tek con naturalidad, mientras se pregunta si Iori realmente había ordenado que la mataran... por su parte Kyo e Iori no se habían tragado ese cuento, ya que Tek podría ser lo que quisieran pero idiota no era

Vamonos ya- exclamo Kyo enojado de pensar que alguien le pudiera haber puesto una mano encima a su imoutu

Después del pequeño incidente, se dirigieron a una pista para correr motocicletas, Kyo tenia ganas de participar en la competencia que se llevaría acabo el día ultimo, así que llevo a su imoutu para que le entrara su espíritu de competencia contra el, lo que provocaría que el Yagami se sintiera eludido y también quisiera participar para demostrar quien era el mejor, así que ese día se dedicaron a tener competencias personales, las cuales terminaron en empate, no por que no pudiera haber un ganador, si no por que ninguno quería demostrar su verdadero potencial...

El día ultimo los tres jóvenes habían quedado de verse en la competencia, así que así lo hicieron, una vez que estuvieron reunidos, el espíritu de "yo soy el mejor" comenzó a salir en ellos, provocando ciertas diferencias que no se arreglarían hasta acabar la competencia

LOS PARTICIPANTES POR FAVOR, PASEN A TOMAR SUS LUGARES- se escucho la voz del anunciador, así cada uno de los participantes paso a tomar su lugar, entre ellos había un joven vestido completamente de negro, que tenia el casco puesto y no de jaba ver su rostro, pero aun así llamaba mucho la atención, una vez que todos hubieron tomado sus posiciones, se escucho un disparo indicando la salida, para poder ganar la competencia, los competidores tenían que darle tres vueltas al circuito, lo cual se escucha fácil, y así seria de no ser por dos personas que intentaban matarse una a la otra por demostrar que uno era mejor que el otro, obviamente, ninguno lograba su objetivo, pero lo que si lograron es matar a casi todos los demás participantes al hacerlos estrellarse por esquivar ciertas flamas escarlatas y púrpuras, que abundaban en la carrera, así que en la competencia solo quedaban cuatro participantes, dos de ellos los causantes de los accidentes, los otros dos eran Tek y el joven misterioso, que había esquivado magisterialmente la flamas sin ningún rasguño, así que la competencia se volvió mas reñida en la ultima vuelta, Kyo e Iori seguían su disputa a mas de 300 km/h mientras los otros dos competidores milagrosamente lograron pasarlos sin que sus motos se incendiaran, aunque mucho no falto, así que la recta final era muy cerrada, Tek no pensaba que hubiera un joven tan bueno como el, mientras que el joven no pensaba que ella fuera a llegar tan lejos, al final, por poco, pero muy poco, y eso gracias a una mezcla de dos flamas logro ganar Tek, ya que le urgía acabar para apagar su cabello, una vez que termino la competencia, la discusión de Kyo e Iori aun seguía en su pleno apogeo...

Todo es tu maldita culpa- acusaba Kyo a Iori por haber perdido

Mi culpa, yo no fui quien comenzó a parecerse a la llama humana- se defendía Kyo

Ya cállate estúpido- decía Iori al momento que comenzaba a formar su yamibara

No me das miedo Yagami- dijo Kyo preparándose para responder a su ataque

YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS- se escucho el grito de Tek al momento que le daba un BUEN golpe a los dos en la cara, sin importarle que a ella también le doliera

Tek-chan, por que hiciste eso?- pregunto Kyo desde el suelo, donde estaba junto a Yagami

Que pretenden ustedes dos he? Matarnos?- pregunto la chica realmente molesta

No exageres- dijo Iori como si nada

Que no exagere, mira- dijo enseñándole su cabello, y a los demás participantes- ustedes son unos bárbaros acostumbrados a esos malos tratos, pero nosotros NO- regaño la chica a punto de sacar sus flamas escarlatas

Calma Tek-chan, lo sentimos, no volverá a pasar- decía Kyo intentando tranquilizar a imoutu

Vaya, hasta enojada te ves linda- se escucho una voz atrás de ellos provocando que la joven se olvidara de su molestia para ponerse un poco roja

Tu quien eres?- pregunto molesto por la interrupción Iori

Vaya, no me reconocen- dijo el joven al momento que se quitaba el casco

Rafael- exclamo sorprendida la joven

Hola- saludo el joven cortésmente

Pero tu eras el otro participante que sobrevivió a estos dos?- pregunto Tek sorprendida

Si, aunque debo reconocer que no fue nada fácil- dijo Rafael como si nada

Pues no pareces muy sorprendido por lo que paso ahí?- interrogo el pelirrojo

No, ya había visto su poder en los torneos pasados- dijo Rafael con gran calma

Y que haces aquí?- pregunto Kyo molesto

Bueno, viene a participar, y también a avisarle a Tek que tiene que ir a recibir su premio- dijo Rafael seriamente

Me acompañas?- pregunto Tek con una sonrisa ante el asombro del pelirrojo y de Kyo

Será un honor y del brazo con la ganadora- dijo Rafael galantemente, al momento que se alejaba con Tek ante la molestia de Iori y Kyo

Oye Yagami, te pareces si hacemos una tregua?- pregunto Kyo volteando a ver al pelirrojo

Solo hasta deshacernos de ese- contesto Iori con su típico tono frío

Me parece bien- dijo Kyo en el mismo tono

Después de que Tek recibió el premio, todos se fueron juntos a comer algo junto con Rafael, el cual siempre estaba junto a Tek, ya que había notado la pequeña molestia que le causaba a sus dos acompañantes, después de un LARGO rato, Rafael se despidió de ellos en el parque, ya que ya había obscurecido, ante la alegría de Iori y Kyo

Haste a un lado Kusanagi- se escucho la voz del pelirrojo al momento que empujaba a Kyo

Yagami- decía Kyo entre dientes al momento que empujaba al pelirrojo, comenzando así de nuevo su discusión ante la mirada de Tek, quien no podía creer que se portaran como niños por una simple competencia de motos...

Se van a tardar? Porque no quiero recibir el año nuevo viéndolos pelear- pregunto Tek resignada de ver a esos dos peleando

No, yo tampoco quiero recibir el año nuevo junto a el- dijo Iori señalando a Kyo

Lo mismo digo- contesto Kyo dolido por las palabras de Iori

Vaya, vaya, parece que nuestra ratita esta muy bien acompañada- se escucho una voz atrás de Tek

Quien eres?- pregunto Kyo molesto

Eso no te importa, lo que debe preocuparte es ganarle a Yagami-san - dijo el joven ninja

Iori, eres un maldito- se escucho la queja de Kyo al verse rodeado de varios enemigos

Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto- exclamo Iori

Que quieren?- pregunto Kyo alerta de cualquier movimiento de parte de ellos

Solo venimos por la ratita- dijo el ninja señalando a Tek

Ratita, a quien demonios le llamas ratita, un gato te lo paso, pero una rata- dijo Tek molesta por como la había llamado ese sujeto

Que quieren de ella?- pregunto Kyo sorprendido de que fueran por su imoutu, pero eso aclararía el golpe que tenia en la mañana

Nada, solo algo que no va a extrañar, su vida- dijo el ninja sarcástico

Váyanse de aquí- se escucho la orden de Iori

Lo sentimos Yagami-san, pero son ordenes de su padre- respondió insolentemente el ninja

Acaso me piensas desobedecer- dijo Iori con una sonrisa sádica

De ser necesario si, aunque no entiendo que le pudo haber hecho esta ratita a Yagami-sama, para que la mandara a matar- contesto el ninja, al momento que daba la señal para que atacaran, lo que fue un gran error, ya que Kyo no dudo en acabar con ellos, lo mismo que Iori, al cual no le importo que fueran de su clan...

Vaya, las cucarachas no son tan débiles, tal vez nos diviertan un rato- se escucho otra voz proveniente de unos arbustos

Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Iori preocupado por la presencia de esos sujetos

Somos sus verdugos- contesto otro de los jóvenes

Si, los habíamos estado buscando desde hace tiempo- se escuchó la voz de la joven que acompañaba a los otros dos sujetos

No somos fáciles de encontrar- contesto sarcástico el pelirrojo

Esperemos que haiga valido el tiempo que perdimos buscándolos- contesto la joven molesta por el comentario del pelirrojo

Bueno, ya ves lo que dicen, lo bueno cuesta- contesto Kyo arrogantemente, ante la sonrisa del pelirrojo

Bueno, acabemos con estos dos bromistas- dijo el jefe del grupo

Yo quiero al pelirrojo- dijo la joven con ganas de vengarse del pelirrojo

Ya se que soy irresistible, pero no creas que por ser mujer, voy hacer fácil- contesto Iori en burla

Entonces yo me encargare del niño bonito- comento el otro refiriéndose a Kyo

Vaya que suerte, no quepo de la emoción- dijo Kyo con sarcasmo

Vaya Kyo, tienes suerte para los chavos guapos- comento Iori en burla

Pues si lo quieres por mi no hay problema- comento Kyo contestando la agresión

No gracias, no me gusta recoger la basura que otro desecho- respondió Iori

Ya cállense- se escucho la voz de la chica al momento que se lanzo contra Iori, el cual ya esperaba su ataque, lo que no esperaba es que fuera tan rápido como para no poder observarlo, así que fue lanzado varios pasos hacia atrás

Ya no ríes- comento sarcástica la joven mientras le echaba una mirada despectiva a Kyo, el cual solo la ignoro y le puso atención a su contrincante, un joven bastante tosco y mucho mas alto que el, así que no podía ser muy rápido con semejante cuerpo, o por lo menos eso pensaba Kyo, por que de lento no tenia nada, así comenzó un combate que se estaba prolongando demasiado, pero que era observado desde las sombras por otras tres personas

Oye Miguel, no crees que deberíamos ayudarles?- pregunto Gabriel al ver la desventaja en que se encontraban el Kusanagi y el Yagami

No, ellos deben poder hacerlo solos, nosotros no podemos interferir a menos de que sea necesario- dijo Miguel también preocupado por los dos jóvenes, mientras que Rafael solo veía la mirada de desesperación de Tek ante la situación

Que les parece si hacemos el juego mas interesante- comento el jefe de los jóvenes sádicos

A que te refieres?- pregunto Iori cansado de la larga pelea que estaban llevando acabo, y aunque no tenían mucho daño aun, sus energías se estaban acabando

Veremos que pasa primero, si ustedes vencen a mis compañeros, o a esta chica se le rompe el cuello- dijo el joven con una sonrisa sádica al momento que tomaba a Tek por el cuello levantándolo del piso con un solo brazo

Tek-chan - se escucho la voz preocupada de Kyo

Será mejor que no se preocupen por su amiga, ya que pronto se le unirán- comento la chica con gran satisfacción

Suéltame- decía Tek al sentir que el aire dejaba llegar a su pulmones y que los huesos de su cuello estaban a punto de quebrarse, mientras que Iori y Kyo seguían con su desesperada pelea para poder vencer a sus contrincante

Miguel- gruño Rafael al ver la situación

Espera, debemos confiar en ellos- dijo Miguel con gran angustia

Por su parte Tek se encontraba en un gran dilema, si usaba su poder para escapar de ese sujeto, Iori la descubriría, pero por otro lado, si no lo hacia, pronto seria historia

Que pasa niña, te duele?- decía el joven con gran satisfacción

Si, pero a ti te va a doler mas- dijo Tek al momento que agarro las manos de ese sujeto tan cruel para disponerse a usar su fuego escarlata, pero antes de que pudiera usarlo, alguien se le adelanto, haciéndole una cortada en el brazo a ese sujeto, provocando que soltara a Tek

Quien rayos eres?- pregunto el joven

Steve- exclamo Iori preocupado por la suerte de su amigo

Iori-san, se encuentra bien?- pregunto el joven ninja, a lo que solo recibió un si con la cabeza

Maldito- gruño el otro sujeto al momento que agarraba del cuello a Steve dispuesto a rompérselo en cuestión de segundos

Suéltalo- se escucho la voz de Tek, la cual le había propiciado una fuerte patada en la cara al tipo, haciéndolo enfurecer mas, mientras Kyo e Iori se disponían a prepara su ultimo ataque, o por lo menos el ataque para el que sus energías aun aguantaban

Vaya Yagami, parece que después de todo, si vamos a recibir el año nuevo juntos- dijo Kyo con una sonrisa

Pues si llegamos, te prometo que te doy tu abrazo- dijo Iori sarcástico

No sabes como odio tu humor negro- dijo Kyo con una sonrisa

Si lo se, y tal vez por eso lo utilizo contigo- dijo Iori respondiendo la sonrisa

La joven extraña se lanzo directo al pelirrojo confiada de que ya había ganado, ya que Iori no se había movido y había quitado su defensa, pero apunto de golpear al Yagami este retrocedió dos pasos y luego se lanzo contra la joven, aplicándole su poder ese que no se que tanto les hace en el suelo, y solo voltea para reírse y continuar con sus golpes (lo siento no se como se llama) y todo en su forma Orochi-Iori controlada, matando fácilmente a la joven arrogante, por su parte Kyo hacia lo mismo, pero aplicando el poder ese en el que da varios golpes envuelto en su fuego escarlata (tampoco se como se llama) por otro lado Tek y Steve se las veían duras contra el otro sujeto, el cual era demasiado fuerte para ellos, así que solo lograban esquivar sus golpes, aunque claro eso fue hasta que Iori uso su doncella congelante (el único poder que me se, je) y Kyo uso ese poder donde avienta un flamazo (vale no me lo se) acabando con el sujeto antipático, viendo como adelante de ellos sin mas ni mas, simplemente desaparecieron, quedando completamente confundidos, mientras que en ese momento se escucho la campanada del reloj indicando que ya era la media noche, lo que quería decir que comenzaba el año nuevo...

Feliz año nuevo Kyo- dijo Tek al momento que abrazaba a su oniisan

Feliz año nuevo Tek-chan - dijo Kyo con una leve sonrisa

Feliz año nuevo Iori- felicito la joven al Yagami que respondió el abrazo con gran alegría, así saludo también a Steve aunque no sabia mucho de el, si sabia que le debía la vida, tal vez no tanto pero podría ser, por su parte Iori se le quedo viendo a Kyo sin saber si felicitarlo

Que pasa Iori, no piensas cumplir con tu promesa?- pregunto Tek al ver que el pelirrojo no le daba su abrazo a Kyo

Mi promesa?- se cuestiono Iori al momento que recordaba aquellas palabras al pensar que no llegarían al año nuevo

Flash back

Vaya Yagami, parece que después de todo, si vamos a recibir el año nuevo juntos- dijo Kyo con una sonrisa

Pues si llegamos, te prometo que te doy tu abrazo- dijo Iori sarcástico

Fin del flash back

Feliz año nuevo Kyo- dijo Iori al momento que se disponía a darle su abrazo a Kyo el cual no esperaba que Iori fuera a cumplir esa promesa hecha al aire

Feliz año nuevo Yagami- dijo Kyo contestando el abrazo un poco rojo pero feliz...

Continuara...

Contestanto reviews

Rya reil miyu: gracias, en cuanto a lo de tus email, lamento no haberlos contestado pero me hackeron mi cuenta asi que no pude hacer nada, y subo lo mas rapido los capitulos contando con que tambien los perdi, asi que los paso de libreta a compu, según los imprimi (me salio un lindo engargolado XD) pero espero tenerlos pronto en orden

Saki: no te preocupes lo veras, aunque talves comienzes a odiar un poco a la hermana de kyo, pero un poco de paciencia que soy lenta XD


	8. sueños amantes

**Cap. 8**

**Sueños amantes**

Vaya forma de comenzar el año nuevo- dijo Iori sarcástico mientras le lanzaba una de sus miradas a Kyo

Dicen que como comienzas el año nuevo, así te va ir durante todo el año- dijo Steve al momento que todos lo miraron con cara de cállate

Ojalá y que eso no sea cierto- dijo Tek intentando salvarle el pellejo al joven imprudente

Bueno, de todas formas será mejor que llevemos a Iori-san y a Kusanagi-san a donde los puedan atender- comento el joven al ver la heridas en los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes peleadores

Tienes razón, pero a donde?- pregunto Tek curiosa, ya que bien sabia que ningún doctor en su sano juicio, atendería a un Yagami y aun Kusanagi al mismo tiempo

Yo puedo llevar a Iori-san a la mansión Yagami, donde lo atenderán pero...- se detuvo el joven, ya que definitivamente a Kyo no lo podía llevar ahí, a menos claro que lo quisiera muerto

Si, entiendo y no te preocupes, yo llevare a Kyo a la mansión Kusanagi, ahí será bien atendido- comento la joven con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras intentaba fingir naturalidad

Que es eso?- pregunto Kyo preocupado, al ver una luz apareciendo frente a el y a Iori, ya que si era un nuevo enemigo, no iban a poder pelear contra el en su estado

Maldición- gruño el pelirrojo de su mala suerte, pero al instante la luz frente a ellos tomo la forma de un hermosos ángel

No teman, yo solo vine a decirles algo- dijo el ángel con una voz pacifica

Y tu quien eres?- pregunto el pelirrojo desconfiado

Mi nombre es Uriel, y yo voy a aparecer ante ustedes solo cuando tenga un mensaje para ustedes- dijo el ángel tranquilamente

Y cual es el mensaje?- pregunto el pelirrojo seguro de que todo era producto de su debilidad, al momento vio como Uriel se disponía a dar el mensaje, su boca comenzó a moverse lentamente, como asegurándose de no equivocar palabra alguna:

_La batalla final,_

_Acaba de comenzar_

_El sol y la luna_

_Al final uno serán_

Al acabar de decir esta palabras el hermosos ángel desapareció ante la mirada confundida de Kyo e Iori, que aunque si habían escuchado cada palabra, no habían entendido el significado de aquellas, o por lo menos no por completo

KYO- se escucho el grito de Tek sacando a su oniisan de sus pensamientos

Tek-chan que pasa?- pregunto Kyo confundido

Lo que pasa es que estas en otro mundo- reclamo la joven

Lo siento- se disculpo Kyo, al momento que volteaba a ver el pelirrojo, el cual parecía tener la misma expresión de confusión en su rostro

Bueno, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Steve al momento que ayudaba a Iori a ponerse de pie, ya que este con una mirada le había dado a entender que no quería que lo cargara, una vez que Tek vio alejarse a Steve con Iori, se sentó en la misma banca que Kyo lanzando un fuerte suspiro

Como te encuentras?- pregunto Kyo preocupado

Agotada pero bien, por lo menos esta vez no te rompieron ninguna costilla- dijo la joven adolorida por los mismos golpes que tenia Kyo

Te felicito- dijo Kyo con una sonrisa

Porque?- pregunto ella sin entender

Porque no te delataste frente a Yagami, y porque finges bien el dolor- contesto Kyo exhausto

Y como le hacemos para llegar a la mansión? Por que no voy a poder con tu dolor y el mío- dijo ella con sinceridad

Tomamos un taxi?- pregunto Kyo

Si claro, si alguno te quiere recoger en ese estado- comento Tek sarcástica

Entonces?- pregunto Kyo

Porque no le llamas a tu amiga Athena y le dices que nos haga el favor- comento Tek sarcástica

Por que no creo que pueda con los dos- dijo Kyo evadiendo el sarcasmo

Comienza a caminar- dijo Tek intentando ayudar a Kyo, aunque la verdad el dolor los estaba doblando a ambos...

/ Ahora me encuentro aquí, en mi cama, me pregunto sobre mi vida, sobre lo sucedido estos últimos días, se escuchan unos pasos en el pasillo indicándome que alguien se acerca, seguramente es Kyo, quien como todos los días viene a ver como me encuentro, se escucho como toca lentamente a mi puerta..

Pasa- digo sin ánimos, pero no me paro, sigo acostada con mi pequeña bata, la perilla de la puerta gira lentamente, indicándome que Kyo esta abriendo, la puerta se abre lentamente, yo sigo mirando al techo sumergida en mis pensamientos, escucho como alguien cierra la puerta, muestra de que alguien entro a mi habitación, volteo a ver a Kyo para ver que quiere pero...

Iori- digo sorprendida de ver al pelirrojo ahí, frente a mi, viéndome de una forma muy extraña

Hola- me saluda mientras se acerca a mi, con movimientos sensuales que me embrujan, no se porque siento un poco de miedo

Que quieres?- pregunto nerviosa, mientras siento como mi corazón late agitadamente, en mi cabeza dan vuelta tantas cosas, y hasta ahora reacciono, me doy cuenta de que Yagami esta en MI casa, en MI cuarto, eso solo puede significar que ya sabe que soy una Kusanagi, lo que quiere decir que viene a matarme, ante este pensamiento un escalosfrio recorre mi cuerpo, siento como mi cuerpo comienza a temblar...

No quiero nada que tu no quieras- me responde con una sonrisa sensual, maliciosa, no puedo descifrar sus pensamientos, poco a poco se acerca mas a mi, noto como se sienta junto a mi, en MI cama, un miedo que nunca antes había sentido me comienza a recorrer, no es miedo a morir, ya que si eso hubiera querido, yo ya no estaría respirando, es miedo a lo desconocido... su aroma, su aroma me embriaga como un dulce néctar, cierro los ojos intentando calmarme, siento como su mano acaricia mi rostro con una dulce caricia, se siente también...

Tengo miedo- digo sin darme cuenta, abro mis ojos, lo veo, veo como me mira tiernamente, me sonríe y me abraza fuertemente

No tienes porque temer- me dice cerca de mi oído, lo escucho como un susurro, se siente también sentir los brazos de alguien, sentir que alguien te quiere, no se porque me siento protegida junto a el, como si nada en el mundo me importara, ni mi clan, ni mi padre, lo único que quiere es que el este aquí, junto a mi siempre, siento como su rostro se mueve junto al mío hasta dejar nuestros rostros, uno frente al otro, algo se posa sobre mis labios, algo húmedo que juega con ellos, abro mis ojos y lo veo, me esta besando, se sienten tan bien sus labios sobre los míos, siento como intenta entrar al interior de mi boca, yo le permito el acceso, nos unimos en beso tierno y tranquilo, volviéndolo poco a poco en beso salvaje, lleno de deseo, nuestras lenguas luchan por el control del beso, ninguno quiere ceder pero... de repente ahí esta, esa imagen frente a mi, me separo de el abruptamente, no puedo seguir con esto, esto esta mal, lo que estoy haciendo esta mal, un sentido de culpa me abarca de repente, como puedo hacerle esto a el, a el que es tan bueno conmigo, una lagrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas, el las limpia con sus labios, no puedo evitarlo, no quiero evitarlo, necesito sus caricias aunque sean prohibidas pero.../

Que rayos- dice Tek sobre saltada, la luz de la luna que entra por su ventana la a despertado, nota coma sus mejillas están húmedas, indicio de que estaba llorando, ese sueño había sido tan real, había despertado sentimientos que ella desconocía, que ella no quería conocer, se queda mirando a la luna, como si en ella viera su mayor tesoro...

/ Ahora me encuentro aquí, en mi habitación, me siento como un animal enjaulado, tengo ganas de ir a ver a Tek-chan para platicar, pero seguramente todavía esta dormida, mis heridas casi han sanado por completo, lo mejor seria salir a dar una vuelta, como es de noche nadie se da cuenta cuando salgo, camino por la calle sin rumbo fijo, la única luz que ilumina mi camino es la de la luna, la luna... de solo nombrarla su imagen viene a mi mente, el parece abarcar cada rincón de mi mente, rayos, empiezo a correr como loco, esperando que así su imagen se borre, hay alguien frente a mi, pero eso es casi imposible, a esta hora todo el mundo duerme, me acerco lentamente, poco a poco observo de quien se trata, maldita sea mi suerte, yo queriendo borrarlo de mis pensamientos para ya no verlo, y el esta aquí, frente a mi, intento alejarme antes de que me vea, lo veo detenidamente, parece estar triste, tal vez debería hablar con el, pero y que le digo, Yagami te encuentras bien? Quieres platicarme que te sucede? Si claro como no, para que se ría de mi y se lancé como un sádico hacia mi intentando acabar con mi vida, no gracias, yo paso...

Kyo?- escucho que dice como no creyendo que yo este ahí, maldición, ahora si la hice buena, ni modo, no me queda nada mas que esperar a que me ataque y esperar un milagro de dios para que no me mate...

Hola Yagami- digo tranquilamente, esperando que no tenga deseos de pelear

Vaya, pense que solo eras producto de mi imaginación- me dice en tono sarcástico, pero que mas podía esperar de el?

Pues no, para tu mala suerte soy de carne y hueso- digo arrogantemente, como siempre, ocultándome tras esa mascara

Y quien dijo que eso era mala suerte- me dices mientras te acercas a mi, no se si alejarme a quedarme, pero sin importar lo que decida, se que voy a terminar quedándome

Pense que te desagradaría encontrarte a la persona que mas odia- te digo sin moverme, y no porque no quiera, porque realmente quiero salir corriendo de ahí, pero mis piernas no me obedecen...

Quien te dijo que te odio?- me preguntas MUY cerca de mi oído, tu voz me paraliza mas de lo que ya estaba, de seguro te debes de estar regocijando ante mi situación, y yo sin poder hacer nada

Tu me lo has dicho- te contesto lo mas fríamente que puedo, me miras como si mis palabras te hubieran dolido, si como no, a ti dolerte algo que yo pueda decir, ni en mis mejores sueños lo vería

Pues yo no te odio- me dices al momento que pegas tus labios contra los míos, y yo, como en aquella ocasión te contesto, me agrada el sabor de tu boca mezclado con el mío, me agrada tu aroma que me embriaga, me agrada la forma en que dices mi nombre, simplemente me agrada todo de ti... ¿? Pero en que rayos estoy pensando, tu no eres Yuki, tu eres mi peor enemigo, e... eres un... un hombre, pero eso no evita que el que me beses me guste, pero eso no te lo puedo decir, ese será mi secreto, el secreto que después de esta noche quedara enterrado en lo mas profundo de mi ser, si tan solo tu me dijeras que sientes lo mismo que yo por ti, tal vez las cosas serian diferentes, pero no es así, tu no eres mi amigo por que lo quieras ser, lo eres porque mi imoutu te interesa, ella... la persona que mas quiero, se ha convertido en mi mayor rival, en mi mayor dolor, ella que sin proponérselo, me esta causando el mas grande sufrimiento, ella, la que siempre me dijo que nunca haría algo que me hiciera sufrir, me esta dando el dolor mas grande de mi vida, pero todo esto en el fondo es mi culpa, mi maldita culpa, y todo por ser un cobarde, ahora, simplemente quiero disfrutar de este hermoso momento que quedara grabado como el mas precioso de mis recuerdos por el resto de mi vida.../

Kyo se despierta al escuchar ruidos en el cuarto de junto, se dirige a ver si su imoutu se encuentra bien, al llegar abre lentamente la puerta, y le sorprende ver a su imoutu sentada aun lado de la cama en el suelo, con las piernas recogidas, los brazos cruzados como queriéndose abrazar ella misma, y con grandes lagrimas en los ojos, se acerca lentamente a ella y se sienta a su lado, lentamente la abraza como compartiendo su dolor, mientras mentalmente se reprochaba por pensar en que ella, pueda ser la causa de su dolor, cuando a sido el, la causa del dolor de ella...

/ De nuevo, veme aquí, en este mismo camino, como todos los días lo vuelvo a recorrer, sin mucho entusiasmo, ya que se a donde me va a llevar, si... como siempre me llevara a donde el se encuentra, con su arrogancia, con su desprecio hacia mi, se que este es un sueño, mi sueño, o será mi pesadilla? Tal vez simplemente mi obsesión, camino lentamente por este camino, no tengo mucha prisa por llegar a mi destino, no tengo mucha prisa por volver a pelear, por fin llego a mi destino, pero... no es el mismo, esta vez hay dos caminos, no entiendo que pasa, en uno te encuentras tu, como siempre esperándome, pero y en el otro? Que hay en el otro, volteo lentamente, no se lo que me voy a encontrar ahí? Quien mas habita tan adentro de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón? Miro fijamente la silueta que esta en ese otro camino, la neblina que la cubre no me deja verla bien, quien puede ser? Quien pudo llegar a ocupar un lugar tan importante como el de Kyo? La neblina va desapareciendo lentamente, veo la silueta de una chica, pero quien es? Por que no voltea? Porque viste igual que Kyo? Por que tiene el símbolo Kusanagi? Se voltea lentamente, mi corazón late muy rápido, tengo miedo? Si, tengo miedo de ver que alguien mas haiga sido capaz de entrar en mi corazón, de que alguien me demuestre que no soy tan frío como he pretendido ser, de que alguien haiga descubierto ese secreto, mi secreto, se voltea, no puedo creerlo, es ella, si ella con su sonrisa, pero porque tiene el símbolo de los Kusanagi en su espalda? No lo entiendo, que camino debo elegir...

Me elegirás a mi como siempre, verdad?- escucho la voz de Kyo, el esta tan seguro de que lo elegiré como siempre lo he hecho

Yo...- no se que decir, por primera vez no se que decir, quiero ir con el, pero también quiero estar con ella

Je je je- escucho la sonrisa de ella, si, ella siempre tan alegre, tan espontanea, tan ella

Que pasa Yagami, porque no eliges?- me pregunta Kyo con una de sus bellas sonrisas, una de esas sonrisas tan puras que tenia antes de aquel torneo del 97, cuando Orochi

No puedo- digo sorprendiéndolo con mi indecisión

Porque? Acaso ya olvidaste el beso que me diste? Olvidaste todas la veces que arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía? Olvidaste que tu me amas? - me dice Kyo dolido, pero esas ultimas palabras suenan en mi cabeza como un gran eco, yo lo amo? Realmente lo amo? Como pudo pasar eso? Como pudo nacer un amor en medio de tanto odio? Se que Kyo tiene mucha razón al estar seguro de que lo escogeré pero...

No temas, solo escucha a tu corazón- me dice ella, con una voz tranquila al momento que me vuelve a sonreír, es cierto, he arriesgado mi vida tantas veces por Kyo, pero también lo he hecho por ella, sin conocerla, es cierto que siento que amo a Kyo porque lo he besado, pero a ella nisiquiera le he dado esa oportunidad, lo que si es cierto es que no puedo escoger a uno aun, yo quisiera tener a los dos a mi lado para siempre pero...

Eso es imposible, solo puede tener a uno- escucho la voz molesta de Kyo, pero si solo escojo a uno que pasara con el otro

Desaparecerá, así no te torturara mas- escucho la voz de ella dándome la respuesta, como si hubiera leído mi mente, desaparecer, no yo no quiero que ninguno desaparezca pero... /

AHH AHH- se despierta Iori respirando agitadamente, su cuerpo aun adolorido no le molesta tanto como le molesta ese dolor en su corazón, esa confusión en sus sentimientos...

Oye Miguel, acaso el puede saber lo que va a...

Tal parece que tiene un don muy especial, que ni siquiera el sabe que tiene- le interrumpió Miguel un poco sorprendido por el don de Iori

Que tan conectados están entre si?- pregunto Rafael curioso

Calma amigo mío, ellos tardaran como mínimo unos tres meses mas para llegar a conectarse como queremos- dijo Miguel un poco preocupado

Pero Miguel, no tenemos tanto tiempo, ellos ya los encontraron- dijo Gabriel molesta por la tranquilidad que demostraba Miguel

Pues no podemos hacer nada mas, eso solamente depende de ellos, y hasta que eso no suceda, no podemos comenzar a entrenarlos- dijo Miguel fingiendo gran tranquilidad, aunque de tranquilo no tuviera nada

Dos días después las heridas de los tres jóvenes ya habían sanado por completo, pero no se habían reunido, no porque no quisieran, si no por que sus propios sueños les preocupaban, no querían verse sin antes aclarar sus propios sentimientos, durante estos dos días, ellos han seguido teniendo sus mismos sueños, hasta esa noche nada había cambiado...

/ Me miro de nuevo aquí, de seguro EL volverá a aparecer en mis sueños, aunque esta vez es un lugar distinto, puedo saber que es un sueño, solo así puedo explicar tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad, no quiero moverme de este lugar, no quiero encontrármelo, yo se que esto que siento no es su culpa, pero si lo veo, se que no podré resistirme a el, a sus labios, a su cuerpo, escucho que alguien se aproxima a pasos lentos, me alejo, corro lo mas rápido que puedo, solo veo arboles y mas arboles, ya no escucho a nadie atrás de mi, disminuyo mi velocidad pero continuo caminando, se escucha el correr del agua, debe haber un rió cerca, sigo el suave sonido, me sorprende ver un arroyo de agua tan transparente, me miro, me encuentro toda sucia, miro de nuevo el agua, miro a mi alrededor, no hay nadie, intento sentir la presencia de alguien, pero no puedo sentir nada, comienzo a quitarme mi ropa, comienzo con mi pantalón, continuo con mi blusa, y de ahí me quito mi ropa interior, entro lentamente al agua, es tan fresca, y se siente tan bien, me comienzo a enjuagar todo el cuerpo, el agua se desliza lentamente por mi piel, quisiera quedarme así para siempre, noto como comienza el ocaso, se ve tan hermoso el reflejo de los últimos rayos del sol sobre el agua...

No puedo creer lo que veo, es ELLA, de nuevo en mis sueños, aunque este panorama es muy diferente a mis sueños comunes, ella parece un ángel, un ángel de luz, un ángel de amor, su cuerpo bien moldeado, con el agua acariciando su piel, siento ganas de besarla, de tocarla, de hacerla mía, quisiera escuchar de sus labios esas palabras que mi corazón y mi alma han añorado desde hace mucho tiempo, veo como comienza a moverse inquieta, como si sintiera que yo estoy aquí, quisiera alejarme, pero mi cuerpo no responde, noto como comienza a salir lentamente del agua, su cabello largo cubre su pecho como si fuera un vestido, sus movimientos me hipnotizan, sus ojos me pierden, veo sus glúteos bien formados, siento como un fuerte cosquilleo recorrer todo mi cuerpo, no puedo resistir mas...

Iori- digo sorprendida de ver al pelirrojo aquí, frente a mi, me ve de una manera muy rara, siento que algo no esta bien...

Hola- la saludo intentando fingir normalidad, pero puedo ver como ella esta nerviosa, este sueño es muy raro, para ser algo que yo quiero, ella debería estar muy gustosa de verme

Que haces aquí- pregunto estúpidamente, es seguro que como en mis últimos sueños esto es mi culpa, es mi deseo de verlo

Yo solo...- no puedo decir nada mas, no quise decir nada mas, solo la beso, sus labios son como un dulce néctar para mi alma, por primera vez me siento libre de un deseo, noto como ella me corresponde, su forma de besar es suave, sensual, lastima que solo sea un sueño, un dulce sueño...

No puedo creer esto, Iori me besa de una forma tan salvaje, tan profundo, tan... no se como explicar, sus manos comienzan a recorrer mi espalda, acariciándome lentamente, como si fuera una muñeca de cristal, se que pronto me voy a despertar, porque como siempre, solo puedo aceptar un simple beso...

La tengo entre mis brazos, me parece tan real, comienzo a mover mis manos lentamente a sus caderas, ella parece sorprenderse por mi atrevimiento, pero no la dejo decir nada, comienzo a besar lentamente su cuello, AAAHHHHH- escucho un pequeño gemido de placer que logro arrancarle, siento un pequeño bulto entre mis pantalones, parece que mi erección no se hizo esperar, siento como ella comienza a quitarme mi chaqueta lentamente, al momento siento una pequeña mordida sobre mi oreja...

AAAAHHHH- escucho su gemido, continuo con mi trabajo, comienzo a desabrocharle lentamente su camisa, por ahí aprovecho para acariciar lentamente su fuerte dorso, el comienza a besar mi busto de una manera tan..

AAAAHHHHHH- sus gemidos al besar sus senos me excita mas, noto como ella quita mi camisa, veo como su rostro se cubre de un color rojizo, me detengo un momento para dejarla tomar aire, parece ser que es la primera vez que experimenta algo como esto, siento como besa lentamente cada parte de mi dorso, con su lengua comienza a jugar con mis tetillas, se detiene un momento y me mira como preguntándome si me gusta, yo solo asiento con la cabeza, ella continua su trabajo, mientras con sus manos comienza lentamente a retirar mi pantalón, y poco después mis boxers, veo como se sorprende al ver mi erección casi al máximo, ante su sorpresa, yo comienzo a besarla lentamente, ella me corresponde olvidándose por completo de eso, con una de mis manos comienzo a jugar con sus senos pero...

NNOOOO- digo con cierto miedo a mis emociones, a mi sentir, el me mira con cierta sorpresa, nunca creí llegar tan lejos en mis propios sueños, se que es solo un sueño pero, estas sensaciones son tan reales, yo realmente quisiera continuar pero...

Veo con sorpresa como se voltea y comienza a recoger su ropa, no entiendo el porque lo hace, pero no puedo permitir que se vaya así, me acerco a ella lentamente por la espalda, la abrazo y siento como todo su cuerpo se estremece ante el contacto de su piel con la mía, le volteo un poco su rostro y la vuelvo a besar, si esto es un sueño, lo pienso disfrutar, hacerla disfrutar, con mi mano izquierda juego con sus senos, mientras que la otra la bajo lentamente a su clítoris, donde con uno de mis dedos comienzo a mansturbarla lentamente, veo como su resistencia se quiebra ante esta nueva sensación, su cuerpo se comienza a mover al ritmo que mi dedo le impone, sus gemidos se hacen cada vez mas y mas fuertes, noto como una su vagina comienza a humedecerse de manera considerable, saco mi dedo de ese lugar tan puro, ante esto ella parece regular un poco su respiración, me mira interrogante, solo le sonrío, ella nota lo que estoy apunto de hacer, me mira con cierta mezcla de miedo y terror, comienzo a entrar en ella por su ano, esta muy estrecha, esto me comprueba que es su primera vez, unas pequeñas lagrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas, me detengo por un momento y luego continuo, comienzo a mansturbarla de nuevo, el tiempo que la penetro por detrás, sus gemidos son cada vez mas y mas fuertes, siento un gran calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mi razón esta desapareciendo, quedando solamente mi instinto, salgo de ella lentamente, y la volteo de un manera brusca...

Iori se porta de una manera muy salvaje, no es como al principio, pero no me importa, ahora nada de eso me importa, siento como mi cuerpo comienza a sudar de una manera excesiva, un calor mayor al anterior me cubre, una desesperación, quiero que ya termine yo... ya... no...

IIOOORRRRIIIIIIIII- escucho que grita mi nombre al llegar al orgasmo, su cuerpo se tensa, yo tampoco resisto y en poco tiempo también llego a mi clímax pero.../

IIOOORRRRIIIIIIIII- se escucha el grito de Tek en todo su cuarto y en el de Kyo

Tek-chan, te encuentras bien?- pregunta Kyo al momento que entra presuroso al cuarto de su imoutu, la cual lo ve con un pequeño rojo que adorna sus mejillas, mientras se cubre con un gran cobertor y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor corren por su frente...

Ah Kyo, si me encuentro bien- dijo la joven un poco apenada

Que paso? Te escuche gritar?- pregunto Kyo mientras observaba detenidamente toda la habitación

Nada, fue solo una pesadilla- dijo ella aun apenada

Bueno, será mejor que descanses- dijo Kyo al momento que salía de la habitación, mientras que Tek solo observaba como sus ropas y sus cobijas estaban mojadas, lo que la obligo a pararse y cambiar las cobijas, mientras se preguntaba que había sido todo eso?...

Iori- san despierte- decía Steve al ver al pelirrojo sudando y gritando

Que...- decía el pelirrojo sin ganas de despertar y con su cuerpo totalmente cansado

Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Steve mientras tomaba la temperatura de Iori, el cual sintió que un rojo subía a su rostro para adornar sus mejilla

Estoy bien- gruño Iori al ver a Steve hacer eso, mientras notaba que Steve veía sus sabanas con gran insistencia

Si, creo que si esta bien- dijo Steve al momento que se retiraba con una pequeña sonrisa, que extraño un tanto al pelirrojo, aunque pronto entendió el porque del comentario de su amigo, ya que sus sabanas estaban mojadas con su semen, lo que lo hizo ponerse mas rojo...

Oye Miguel que pasa, estas mas rojo que un tomate?- preguntaba Gabriel al ver a su compañero con la cara roja, roja y algo nervioso

Na... nada- contesto el algo nervioso y apenado

Será mejor que dejes de estarlos observando- dijo Gabriel molesta

Es que...

No puede, el tiene que ver que tan comunicado están entre si- dijo Rafael mientras intentaba leer el pensamiento de Miguel, el cual al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su compañero, lo bloqueo

Si quieres saber lo que vi, solo tienes que preguntar- le dijo Miguel seriamente a Rafael

Pues que fue lo que viste?- pregunto Rafael un tanto curioso

Lo único que te puedo decir, es que tal ves si los entrenemos antes de lo planeado, solo falta un poco mas- contesto Miguel seriamente

/uhmm, de nuevo este sueño, esta vez no pienso salir a caminar, no pienso encontrarme a Iori, no pienso volver a ser parte de uno de sus juego de control, si el me quiere ver que me busque, jeee, ya me imagino ver entrar a Yagami en la mansión como si nada el cínico, aunque si lo pienso bien, de que es capaz lo es, no, no me pienso seguir atormentando con eso, escucho que alguien se acerca a mi cuarto, debe ser Tek-chan, si debe ser ella, pero entonces porque estoy nervioso, mi corazón late tan rápido que siento que en cualquier momento se me va a salir del pecho, están abriendo al puerta y...

Ya... Yagami- digo completamente confundido, no puedo creer que Yagami este tan loco en mis sueños, como para venir aquí, sin preocuparse de lo que le pueda pasar

Kyo- digo ocultando mi sorpresa de ver al Kusanagi aquí, el me mira como no creyendo que yo este aquí, acaso este va a ser otro de esos sueños locos

Que haces aquí Yagami?- le pregunto con mi típica arrogancia, aunque casi puedo ver su respuesta

Que te importa- le contesto con mi tono frío al momento que le sonrío en forma de burla, vaya, en este sueño, este si parece ser el verdadero Kyo

Estas en MI habitación y tu quieres que no me importe, pero que diablos te crees- le digo sumamente molesto

TU habitación, tu te has metido en MI sueño, y te atreves a contestarme así- le digo enojado, este no es el Kyo que yo suelo ver en mis sueños, no, este parece ser el Kyo que veo cada ves que voy a pelear

TU sueño, este es MI sueño- le digo sin entender como es posible que Yagami piense que esta en su sueño

Su sueño, no pude haberme metido en sus sueños, acaso el me tiene en sus sueños? No, me estoy volviendo loco, solo hay una forma de comprobarlo

Noto como Yagami me mira de una forma muy misteriosa, se acerca a mi lentamente, que es lo que pretende, acaso quiere pelear, intento leer la expresión de su rostro para saber que intenta pero no lo consigo, el se acerca mas y mas, yo comienzo a alejarme lentamente hasta que ya no hay mas lugar a donde yo pueda seguir, el me a acorralado, rayos, acaso me va a matar, acaso hasta en mis sueños me odia tanto? Veo como levanta su mano hasta mi rostro, yo solo cierro los ojos, para ser este un simple sueño, es demasiado real...

Veo como Kyo solo cierra sus ojos ante mi movimiento, parece no creer lo que esta pasando, con mi mano acaricio lentamente su rostro y lo beso, el duda al contestarme pero lo hace, eso me hace saber que esto es otro de mis sueños, porque solo en ellos el me contestaría de esa forma tan suave y sensual, lo extraño es que su forma de besar es igual a la de ella...

De nuevo vienes aquí, a mis sueños, y aun aquí, tu ganas en cualquier juego, incluso en el del amor, tus beso se vuelve salvaje y apasionado, como el que me diste el día de mi cumpleaños, es como si fueras realmente tu, tus manos comienzan a recorrer mi espalda, se siente tan bien que no quiero que te detengas, poco a poco comienzas a acariciar mi dorso, siento que varias cosas se me agolpan en la cabeza, y de todas, no me concentro en ninguna...

Tus manos comienzan a despojarme de mi ropa, parece que ni tu te has dado cuenta de lo que haces, es como si solo lo hicieras por instinto, me agrada ver esa expresión de placer en tu rostro, meto mi mano por debajo de tu boxer llegando a tu miembro, siento como ante mi contacto tu erección no se hace esperar, un pequeño gemido escapa de tus labios, me hace sentir tan bien escuchar el placer que te doy, comienzo a besar tus tetillas, y con mi lengua juego con ellas, mientras que mi mano continua con sus movimientos lentos, veo como tu cuerpo comienza moverse mas rápido, se que no podrás resistir mucho, pero yo continuo con mi tortura...

AAHHH, AAAHHHH- siento como el aire comienza a faltarle a mis pulmones, el calor que invade a mi cuerpo es demasiado, tu me torturas deliciosamente pero... esto esta mal, se que lo esta, tu eres un hombre al igual que yo, pero lo peor es que eres un Yagami, mi rival, el que por mucho tiempo busco mi sangre, cuantas veces proclamaste que yo era tuyo, si, y ahora, sin mas ni mas, aquí estamos, juntos, tu torturándome con mi placer, y yo disfrutando de tu tortura, por lo menos aquí no hay barreras, no hay obstáculos, no hay miedos, por lo menos aquí yo puedo ser tuyo y quien sabe, tal vez tu puedas ser mío. Aunque sea solo en sueños, mis sueños...

Veo como tu clímax llega, siento tu humedad en mi mano, sin saberlo siento una gran satisfacción de saber que fui yo, que soy yo, el que te proporciona este placer, siento tu cálida mano bajar a mi miembro y comenzar a jugar con el, se siente tan deliciosamente bien- continua hum- digo sin reservas, de pronto siento como algo húmedo recorre cada parte de mi miembro de una forma tan deliciosa, tu lengua juega conmigo de tal forma que me hace sentir como un niño, un niño indefenso...

Tu forma de gemir me embriaga, lo disfrutas, disfrutas de MIS caricias, de las caricias de un Kusanagi, noto como comienzas a mover tus caderas empujándolas mas hacia mi boca, me agrada saber que te puedo hacer sentir, que puedo darle calor a ese frío corazón, que puedo hacer vibrar ese cuerpo tan imponente, que puedo tenerte...

Ya no resisto, se que pronto voy a explotar, quiero que continúes pero te detengo, me miras con extrañeza, yo te sonrío de un forma tierna que parece sorprenderte, pero tu me contestas de igual manera, te beso tiernamente y comienzo a mansturbarte lentamente, comienzas a gemir, el calor comienza a inundar de nuevo tu cuerpo, una vez que estas listo, entro en ti lentamente, estas tan estrecho, tu cuerpo parece no querer admitirme, para el soy un intruso que te causa un gran dolor, noto como unas pequeñas lagrimas comienzan a rodar por tus mejillas, es doloroso y lo se, sigo mansturbandote, de pronto pareces olvidar el dolor, tu cuerpo comienza a relajarse, me permite el acceso mas fácilmente, lo que yo aprovecho, se siente tan bien estar dentro de ti, comienzo a moverme lentamente hacia adentro y hacia afuera, noto como tu respiración se agita mas y mas, tus gemidos hacen que mi calor suba, mi cuerpo ya no aguanta mas...

Siento como me comienzo a llenar de ti, tu calor dentro de mi simplemente se siente expendido, mi explosión llega junto con la tuya, ya se que esto es solamente un sueño, mi sueño, pero aunque sea aquí, lo pienso disfrutar hasta al limite, porque yo, aishiteru Iori Yagami, y aunque no lo pueda decir aun, por lo menos, ya no me atormento mas al no querer aceptarlo.../

Ya es hora- se escucho la voz de Miguel dirigiéndose a sus compañeros

No que iban a tardar tres meses?- pregunto intrigada Gabriel

Eso mismo pensaba yo, pero no es así, parece ser que sus sentimientos son muy profundos, mas de lo que ellos mismos creen...

Kyo, que haces levantado a estas horas?- le pregunto Tek a su oniisan

Yo... bueno y tu que haces levantada?- pregunto Kyo cambiándole la pregunta

Bueno es que mis sabanas están sucias y las voy a cambiar- dijo ella algo apenada

Pues mira que casualidad, lo mismo me paso a mi- contesto Kyo un poco rojo

Hay que regañar a la servidumbre verdad? Jeje- decía Tek un poco nerviosa

No, vamos a pasárselas por esta vez- decía Kyo también algo nervioso...

Iori-san, otra vez cambiando las sabanas?- pregunto Steve al ver a Iori con todas las sabanas que recién había puesto el día anterior

Si, tuve un pequeño accidente- fue lo único que respondió el pelirrojo

Pues tenga mas cuidado con esos accidentes, o para cuando los necesite, no los va a tener- dijo Steve preocupado de lo que le estaba sucediendo a Iori esos días

No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar- dijo Iori tranquilamente para no seguir preocupando a su amigo

/Que lugar es este, todo es muy obscuro, apenas y logro distinguir una que otra silueta, camino lentamente para no falsear mis pasos, por fin llego aun lugar con un poco mas de luz, es un lugar muy raro, hay varios símbolos que no entiendo, pero que por alguna extraña razón se me hacen conocidos, me acerco a la parte principal de este lugar, parece ser un circulo con raras inscripciones que no veo muy bien, escucho como varias personas se acercan de diferentes direcciones...

Quien eres tu?- me pregunta un joven de cabellos tan negros como la noche, y sus ojos negros que parecen no mostrar sentimiento alguno

Mi nombre es Teksuko Kusanagi- le contesto un poco seria, la verdad es que este sujeto me intimida demasiado

Así que eres un Kusanagi?- me pregunta el sujeto muy seriamente

Si- le respondo, al momento veo como de sus ojos salía una chispa de odio hacia mi, no entiendo el porque de ese odio si yo ni lo conozco, este sujeto se dispone a atacarme pero...

Vaya, parece que tenemos mas ovejas para el matadero- escucho que dice con un voz escalofriante, un fuerte escalosfrio recorre mi cuerpo, el cual esta en completa alerta de lo que este sujeta pueda hacer, cualquier movimiento que hace, provoca que mi cuerpo se mueva de una manera inconciente en forma defensiva, las voces que escucho me resultan conocidas, volteo a ver de quien se trata, y si es...

KYO- le grito a mi oniisan preocupada por lo que este maniático fuera a hacerle

Tek-chan?- le contesto a mi imoutu, aunque no logro entender que hace ella aquí, en mi sueño raro, veo aun sujeto muy raro atrás de ella, el cual ríe de una forma macabra, no se porque este sujeto me da miedo, observo el lugar donde estoy parado, en el suelo esta dibujado el sol de una forma que resalta en esta obscuridad, escucho unos pasos que vienen del otro lado de esta extraña habitación, el sujeto parece feliz ante esta nueva presencia, la cual es de...

IORI?- escucho que dicen Tek y Kyo al mismo tiempo, no puede ser, ahora tengo a mis dos sueños amantes aquí, conmigo, juntos, pero... y ese otro sujeto quien es? Porque me ve de esa forma tan escalofriante? Porque se ríe en burla? Su risa sádica me descontrola, siento miedo, pero a la vez tengo ganas de lanzarme sobre el, matarlo antes de que el acabe conmigo, observo que en el suelo esta dibujada la luna, y yo en medio de ella, Kyo esta sobre el sol, y Tek esta sobre una estrella, mas allá esta dibujada otra luna y otro sol, el extraño sujeto esta parado sobre otra estrella, sigue riendo de esa forma tan escalofriante, acaso me estoy volviendo loco

Por fin pude encontrarlos- se escucha la voz imponente de este sujeto, los tres volteamos a verlo sin entender de lo que habla

Salgan de aquí- se escucha una voz atrás de nosotros, es la de una mujer, con... alas?

Una mujer con alas, ahora si que me volví loco, si yo lo sabia, mi obsesión con Yagami me iva a acabar trastornando, ahora solo falta que vea un elefante rosa y un perro que me hable, esta vez si que la hiciste buena Kyo, y para la próxima que vas a soñar, que eres dios?

Kyo por favor, no estas delirando- escucho la voz de otro joven que esta junto a la chica con alas, y este para terminar mi delirio también las tiene

Kyo y si el tiene razón?- le pregunto a mi oniisan preocupada, no se porque pero le creo a estos extraños jóvenes, es como si los conociéramos

Vamos Tek-chan, acaso vas a creer eso, míralos, tienen A-LAS - digo como no creyendo lo que mi imoutu me acaba de decir

Yo estoy de acuerdo con el kusatonto- digo en tono de burla, vaya este deliro debe ser contagioso, me pregunto a que dimensión me abre metido, no si bien me decían que estaba loco

Olvídenlo, ellos no les van a creer de esa forma- dijo una voz atrás de ellos, es Rafael, ahora solo falta que también me obsesione con el, vaya Iori esta vez si que te excediste

Y que podemos hacer para que nos crean?- pregunta la mujer extraña

Enséñenles quienes son- respondió este como ultima alternativa, y ahí, ante nuestros ojos los dos sujetos raros tomaron la apariencia de...

Miguel- exclamo sorprendida de ver que mi compañero sea el sujeto con alas

Gabriel- digo ya casi apunto de la histeria, mis nuevos amigos en mis sueños son ángeles, si aja, y después que? Mi padre va ser dios, y Yagami-sama el diablo, yo voy a resultar un guerrero que lucha por este mundo, y mi imoutu y Yagami mis fieles acompañantes, si como no...

Kyo, si no nos crees, por lo menos mira atrás de ti- me dice Gabriel angustiada ante mi terquedad, es cierto, tan atentos estabamos en ellos que nos habíamos olvidado de ese sujeto raro, ahorita me va a salir que es Orochi, volteo y veo que el sujeto desapareció, solo queda su extraña vestimenta la cual esta cubriendo todo de obscuridad, rayos, esto se esta saliendo de control

Ahora si nos crees, los tres tienen que salir de aquí- dice Miguel desde la puerta, ya que extrañamente ninguno de los tres a entrado a esta habitación

Salgamos de aquí- escucho la voz de Yagami que se dirige hacia mi imoutu y hacia mi, los tres comenzamos a correr fuera de la habitación, pero esta no parece tener fin, por mas que corremos seguimos en el mismo lugar

Como salimos de aquí?- le pregunto a Miguel, al ver que la obscuridad a comenzado a cubrir la estrella donde estoy parada y se acerca rápidamente a mi, veo que Miguel mueve los labios pero no escucho nada, maldición, maldición, para ser un sueño me estoy muriendo de miedo, no de miedo a morir, si no del miedo a esa obscuridad, veo como Kyo e Iori siguen intentando salir del cuarto, acaso no hay forma alguna? Veo como Kyo me mira asustado lo mismo que Yagami, volteo y veo el porque, la obscuridad al fin me ha alcanzado, no, yo no quiero caer en ella...

KKYYYOOO- escucho el grito de mi imoutu mientras veo como esta luchando por no caer en esa obscuridad, intento ir a ayudarla pero no puedo salir de este símbolo, como siempre este símbolo parece mi maldición

Veo como Kyo intenta ir a donde ella esta, yo también lo intento pero no logro salir de este símbolo, este símbolo que me mantiene unido a el desde que nací, veo como lentamente Tek empieza a desaparecer, NO, NO PUEDE DESAPARECER, tengo que hacer algo, pero que? Maldición, que puedo hacer? La obscuridad se acerca lentamente a nosotros después de haberla absorbido, no pude ser, no puede ser, acaso todo lo que quiero va a desaparecer de mi vida? La obscuridad comienza a absorber a Kyo lentamente, también el intenta huir pero no lo logra, quisiera acabar con esta pesadilla, ya no quiero ver mas...

La obscuridad comienza a consumirme a mi también, lucho por escapar de ella pero... acaso tiene algún caso hacerlo? Se que por mas que luche me va a consumir igual que consumió a mi imoutu, para que lucho? Porque lucho? Por quien lucho? Me dejo consumir lentamente por la obscuridad, veo como Iori me mira impotente pero no me preocupo, se que al final, el también será consumido como nosotros...

Maldición Kyo, por que no sigues luchando? Porque te dejas consumir así de fácil? Porque todos me dejan solo? La obscuridad me comienza a consumir, enciendo mi fuego púrpura pero la obscuridad lo apaga, acaso no hay forma de escapar de ella? Porque nos consume a nosotros? Acaso no hemos sufrido ya lo suficiente? Siento el frío abarcar mi corazón lentamente, al final voy acabar así, consumido por la obscuridad en la que siempre he vivido...

Despierta, despierta- escucho que alguien me llama pero no logro distinguir nada en este lugar, todo esta obscuro, se siente un frío que te congela hasta los huesos, siento un gran dolor en mi corazón, siento muchas ganas de llorar, siento como si no hubiera esperanza...

Quien me llama?- pregunta sin mucho interés, puede que sea mi verdugo, que antes de venir a acabar conmigo se va a burlar por mi precaria situación, quiero salir de este lugar, quiero despertar de este infernal sueño...

Soy yo, acaso no me reconoces?- me dice la voz escalofriante, se que es de mujer, la identifico por su timbre, intento fijar mi vista al lugar de donde proviene esa voz, veo una mujer, me da miedo pero a la vez no, es una sensación extraña, no la puedo reconocer, le tengo miedo pero en parte es como si ella fuera parte de mi...

Quien eres?- pregunto intentando averiguar quien es esta mujer extraña que solo despide dolor, muerte, frío, soledad

Soy quien te puede sacar de aquí, pero solo si tu quieres- me contesta ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, no entiendo que puede querer ella de mi

Y como lo harías?- le pregunto con cierta desconfianza, ella me mira con esa sonrisa de burla que no me gusta

Si tu me dejas salir, la obscuridad que ahora te cubre será solo un juego de niños, ella será parte de ti, ella será tu esclava, tu serás una reina, si tu me dejas salir dentro de ti, yo te puedo dar poder, te puedo dar riquezas, te puedo dar venganza- me dice con tranquilidad esta mujer, santo dios, que clase de mujer es...

Yo...- yo quiero contestar, quiero salir de aquí pero...

No lo hagas- escucho otra voz, esta vez quien es? Es otra mujer, pero ella es diferente, ella irradia paz, tranquilidad, calor...

Quien eres?- le pregunto mientras le veo insistentemente, me gusta ver la luz, la verdad es que no me gusta la obscuridad

No tengas miedo, yo, al igual que ella, somos parte de ti- me dice tranquilamente, su voz parece una bella melodía

Parte de mi?- pregunto sin entender de que me habla

Así es, nosotras vivimos dentro de ti, solo tu puedes escoger cual de las dos va a salir en tu cuerpo- me dice como si nada, acaso cree que yo les voy a dar mi cuerpo así como así, y si hago eso que va a pasar conmigo

Yo te ofrezco la luz, el amor, la amistad, el dolor- me dice con esa mirada tierna, el dolor, yo no quiero dolor

Si tu vienes conmigo, no tendrás dolor- me dice la otra con mirada fría, es cierto, ella no me va a dar dolor, pero tampoco me va a dar amor, yo solo, yo quiero, yo...

YO SOLO QUIERO SALIR DE AQUI- grito como si eso me fuera a ayudar, al abrir los ojos veo que de nuevo estoy en esa habitación extraña, la obscuridad ya no esta, no veo ni a Kyo ni a Iori, me dirijo a donde esta Miguel esperándome, el me mira preocupado, acaso el sabe de mi indecisión? Acaso el sabe de mi?... Miguel me abraza, veo como un resplandor sale de el, por fin saldré de esta pesadilla, por fin voy a salir de aquí...

Miro a mi alrededor, veo una flama púrpura intentando alumbrar al otro lado, pero pronto es apagada, intento hacer lo mismo, pero pasa lo mismo con mi fuego escarlata, por lo menos se que Yagami debe saber que estoy aquí, aunque eso en estos momento no me sirva de mucho, aunque quien sabe, tal vez me mate y me libre de esta maldita pesadilla para siempre, si como si fuera a tener tanta suerte

Kyo estas aquí?- pregunto esperando una respuesta, o por lo menos esperando no estar solo en esta maldita obscuridad

Si, aquí estoy Yagami- contesto sin muchos ánimos

Vaya, el Kusanagi y el Yagami encontraran su muerte juntos, no es irónico?- dice una voz de mujer de aquella que no quisiera escuchar ni en mis peores pesadillas, mucho menos en este lugar

Quien eres?- pregunto molesto, ya estoy harto de que me quieran matar junto a Kyo hasta en mis sueños, acaso toda la vida voy a estar unido a el, en lo personal no me desagradaría pero... ah que estupideces pienso

No se preocupen, muy pronto me conocerán, y desearan no haberlo hecho- dice esa mujer o lo que quiera que sea, acaso se esta burlando de mi? Ya tenia suficiente con que Yagami se burlara de mi, como para todavía tener a esta haciendo lo mismo, que acaso todo el mundo se siente con el derecho de burlarse de mi? Maldición que alguien me saque de esta maldita pesadilla o me voy a volver loco

Dime donde estas, y te aseguro darte una muerte rápida y poco dolorosa- le digo con mi típico tono frío, debo estar loco para hablarle así, eso viendo claro mi situación, si lo analizó bien, mejor no hubiera hablado, me encuentro con Kyo en medio de la nada, el esta fuera de sus casillas, en ese punto para mi es peligroso, acabo de amenazar a quien sin mucho esfuerzo logro encerrarme aquí, eso contando que no puedo ver absolutamente nada, y sin poder usar mi fuego púrpura, y lo que es peor, nisiquiera puedo moverme a mi gusto, esto si que es una maldita pesadilla

Estoy mas cerca de ustedes de lo que creen, pero todavía no es tiempo para que me conozcan- maldita como se atreve a burlarse de mi, acaso cree que soy Kyo?

Abro mis ojos, ya no hay mas obscuridad, estoy en esta misma habitación Yagami esta junto a mi, el ha logrado salir de su símbolo, me ayuda a levantarme con amabilidad, salgo de mi símbolo y volteo a ver a donde ve Iori, Rafael y Gabriel nos esperan, por fin saldremos de esta pesadilla por... antes de llegar a ellos vuelve a aparecer Uriel ante nosotros, Yagami y yo nos vemos mutuamente, es obvió que esto esta pasando de ser un simple espejismo, pero por que se presenta ante nosotros, sus labios se mueven lentamente para darnos un mensaje:

_El sol y la luna juntos deben estar_

_Para esta guerra poder pelear_

_Pero para poderla terminar_

_Al tercero deben buscar_

_Pero recuerda_

_Que para dar vida_

_Un sacrificio se realizara_

De nuevo ese extraño ángel, con otro de sus extraños mensajes, la verdad es que no entiendo por completo de lo que habla, a que guerra se refiere? Que es el tercero? Como podemos dar vida? Que rayos es esto? Me acerco a Rafael y me saca por fin de esta maldita pesadilla después de que Gabriel a sacado a Kyo, después de esta noche necesito un verdadero descanso... /

Continuara...

Contestando reviews

Saky: creo que este cap te gustara por cierta pareja por ahí jejeje

Rya reil miyu: grax me serviria de mucho...


	9. celos, un duro entrenammiento

**Cap. 9**

**DESCUBRIENDO SECRETOS PRIMERA PARTE:**

_**CELOS, UN DURO ENTRENAMIENTO**_

Han pasado dos dias desde que aquellos sueños ocurrieron, desde entonces no ha vuelto a pasar, iori, kyo y tek por fin se han restablecido de sus heridas y siguen con sus vidas normales

KYO YA LEVANTATE- gritaba tek al ver que a kyo se le hacia tarde para llegar a la escuela

Hum, otro ratito mas- decia kyo entre sueños

KYO- grito tek al momento que le jalaba las cobijas a su oniisan lanzandolo directo al piso

Auch, que te pasa tek- decia kyo un poco adolorido

Que no piensas ir hoy a la escuela?- pregunto tek seria, ya que kyo le habia prometido hace tiempo regresar a estudiar sin importar nada, ya que kyo habia agarrado como excusa sus torneos, lo de nest, y a yagami paro no seguir estudiando

Si, ya voy- contesto kyo peresosamente- oye tek, apartir de hoy vas a regresar a tu departamento verdad?- pregunto kyo curioso, y en parte preocupado

Si, ya sabes que no podemos arriesgarnos con iori- contestaba tek al momento que llevava a kyo arrastras hasta el baño, y comenzaba a buscar su uniforme, ya que conociendo a kyo, el se iva hacer el loco para que se le hiciera tarde y no ir a la escuela

Si tienes razon, pero prometeme que te vas a cuidar- dijo kyo seriamente, la verdad es que lo que le habia pasado estos ultimos dias lo tenia muy preocupado

Si, te lo prometo- decia tek al momento que salia del cuarto de kyo, la verdad era que ella tambien estaba preocupada, pero no queria pasarle sus preocupaciones a su oniisan, ya suficiente preocupaciones tenia al preocuparse para cuando recibiera la responsabilidad del clan, ya que kyo no conocia obsolutamente nada de lo que esa palabra queria decir, asi que iva a necesitar mucha ayuda

Me pregunto si solo yo habre soñado ese lugar, tal ves si, tek no parece preocupada por nada de eso y yagami no nos ha buscado, tal ves me estoy preocupando de mas y realmente solo fue un mal sueño- pensaba kyo para sus adentros mientras se arreglaba para ir a la escuela

KYO APURATE- se escuchaba la voz de tek apresurando a kyo

Ya voy- decia kyo al momento que salia apresuradamente de su habitacion y bajaba corriendo las escaleras donde tek ya lo esperaba con una sonrisa, asi, como era su costumbre, los dos van a toda prisa a la escuela, y como siempre ambos llegan tarde, los dos hacen la misma rutina para entrar a sus salones a escondidas, se arrastran por el piso y ocupan a sus compañero como escudos para no ser visto por sus respectivos maestros, despues de un rato, ambos son expulsados de sus clases por estar platicando con algun compañero, el cual se les une en un desafortunado castigo...

Rayos, porque tengo que lavar los baños?- se lamentaba kyo, mientras miraba a su compañera de castigo, la cual parecia estar mas que furiosa

Ya deja de lamentarte que todo esto es tu culpa- decia la joven mientras hacia su parte del castigo con fastidio

Acaso estas enojada gabriel?- pregunto sarcastico kyo

No, estoy feliz de que gracias a ti este lavando los baños, YO, uno de los arcangeles de...

Que dijistes?- interrumpio kyo el comentario de gabriel, al escuchar la palabra arcangel

Nada, que te apures y me dejes tranquila- decia gabriel molesta

Repite lo que dijistes- dijo kyo en forma de orden lo que molesto seriamente a gabriel

Ya te dije que nada, mejor ocupate de acabar tu castigo lo antes posible- dijo gabriel al momento que salia del baño de hombres para dirigirse al de mujeres...

Vaya teksuko-chan, parece que a ti te agrada que te castiguen- decia miguel mientras barria parte del patio de la escuela

Si, es bueno estar al aire libre de vez en cuando- decia tek con gran alegria

Si, pero no en horas de clases- regañaba miguel

Vamos miguel, parece que hubieras pasado mala noche- decia tek como burla al regaño de miguel

Yo no soy quien tiene sueños extraños- comento misterioso miguel

Que dijiste?- pregunto tek preocupada por ese comentario

Nada, que tengo sueños extraños- dijo miguel cambiando sus palabras

Si claro, a todos nos pasa- contesto tek como no creyendole por completo...

Disculpe iori-san, se encuentra bien?- pregunto rafael mientras veia aun cansado y lastimado pelirrojo

Si- contesto friamente iori

Parece que no ha pasado buenas noches- comento rafael al ver la ojeras del yagami

Eso no te importa- contesto iori de mala manera

Pues si en algo puedo ayudar, por favor no dude en pedirmelo o preguntar- contesto rafael, al momento que se alejaba de iori...

Por fin salimos de clases- exclamaba tek entusiasmada, mientras se dirgia presurosa a su club de futbol, acompañada de miguel, el cual solo observaba la jovialidad de la chica

Mira que chavo tan guapo- decia una joven que estaba junto a otras observando a un joven que estaba parado en la entrada del colegio como esperando a alguien

Quien sera?- se preguntaba otra

Oye tek- llamaba mei a su amiga

Hola mei, que pasa?- preguntaba tek curiosa por la actitud de su amiga

Ya vistes al joven que esta en la entrada del colegio?- pregunto la otra joven

No porque?- pregunto curiosa tek

Es que esta muy guapo- decia mei un poco apenada

Bueno vamos a verlo- decia tek con una sonrisa para animar a su amiga, asi ambas jovenes fueron a ver al joven que tanto llamaba la atencion de las chicas, al llegar tek se sorprendio de ver al joven casi de la misma altura que iori, su cabello color lila que le llegaba poco mas abajo de los hombros, peinado con una media cola, ojos del mismo color que el cabello, sus rasgos finos, su piel clara, su mirada seria y su buen curriculum

ZET- llamo tek al joven ante la atenta mirada de su amiga

Tek, acaso tu lo conoces?- preguntaba mei intrigada, mientras que por su parte el misterioso joven se dirigia a donde tek

Si es...

Hola- saludo el joven al momento que besaba a tek tiernamente en la boca ante la sorpresa de su amiga

Pero que haces aqui zet?- preguntaba tek con una pequeña sonrisa y un pequeño rojo en sus mejillas

Vine a verte- dijo el joven en cierta forma dolido por la pregunta de su novia, ya que esperaba que se pusiera feliz de verlo despues de casi un año

Que gusto me da volver a verte, pero si tu estas aqui eso significa que...

Si, mi otouto (hermano menor) esta con kyo- dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa

Pobre de mi oniisan- dijo tek con una sonrisa, mientras que veia que zet se quedaba viendo a quien estaba junto de ella, con cara de, y esta?

Este tek te...- decia mei nerviosa por la mirada del joven

A mei disculpa, te presento a zet, el es mi novio- dijo tek como no muy convencida de esas ultimas palabras

Mucho gusto- dijo la joven nerviosa, al momento que le extendia la mano para saludarlo, lo que el saludo amable pero friamente

Este zet, te parece si nos vemos en una hora en el parque, es que me toca practica- dijo tek un poco apenada por hacerlo esperar, pero tenia que ir con los de su club

No importa, te estare esperando donde siempre junto con kusanagi-chan y jared- dijo el joven al momento que se retiraba

Oye tek, quien es jared?- pregunto mei intrigada por saber como era el otro amigo de su amiga

El hermano gemelo de zet, solo que jared es muy diferente en su forma de ser, y tiene el cabello corto- explico tek con una sonrisa al ver el entusiasmo de su amiga...

Kusanagi-san - llamaba shingo a kyo

Que pasa shingo?- preguntaba kyo aburrido, el solo esperaba poder llegar a su casa para acostarse a dormir durante el resto del dia

Lo que pasa es que lo busca un joven muy extaño- dijo shingo con su tipico tono alegre

Un sujeto extraño?- pregunto kyo sin entender, antes hubiera podido reconocer a quien lo buscara con esa simple descripcion, pero ultimamente se topaba con puros tipos extraños

Si- contesto shingo al momento que le hacia a kyo señas para que se asomara por la venta, asi que kyo se asomo con sumo cuidado, y vio a un grupo de jovencitas rodeando aun joven que les coqueteaba a todas, kyo al ver el color del cabello sintio como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo

No puede ser, no puede ser- se decia kyo como no creyendo su mala suerte

Que le pasa kusanagi-san?- preguntaba ingenuamente shingo

Shingo por favor dime que esto es un sueño- decia kyo tomando a su pupilo de la chazarilla un poco histerico

Pues si eso quiere se lo puedo decir pero va a ser una mentira- decia shingo sin entender lo que su senpai sentia en esos duros momentos

Kyo- saludo una voz desde la puerta, lo que provoco en kyo una especie de histeria masiva

Jared- saludo kyo como que no queriendo

Vaya kyo, hasta que alguien te hace sentir lo que tu a otros- dijo gabriel en forma de burla, lo que hizo que kyo se molestara

Quien es el kusanagi-san?- pregunto shingo esperando saber el porque del comportamiento de su senpai

El es jared, un amigo y mi ninja personal- dijo kyo sin muchos animos

Mucho gusto- saludo shingo alegremente al momento que extendia la mano para saludar al amigo de su senpai

El gusto es mio- saludo el otro joven con una sonrisa mientras que delicadamente acariciaba la mano de shingo, el cual al sentir esta caricia se alejo con cierto susto

Que haces aqui jared?- pregunto kyo esperando una respuesta agradable como, nada mas pase por aqui a saludarlo pero ya me voy

Pues mi oniisan y yo venimos a quedarnos un buen tiempo con ustedes- dijo jared con una GRAN sonrisa, lo que no se podia decir de kyo

Asi, que gusto- dijo kyo como no creyendo su mala suerte

Muy bien kyo, sera mejor que nos reunamos con su imoutu y con mi oniisan, ya sabe que ninguno de los dos es muy paciente- decia jared alegremente, mientras que kyo solo veia venir su infierno en grande

Si claro, nos vemos shingo- decia kyo mientras salia con el joven que era seguido por la mirada de varias chicas y uno que otro chico

Tek-chan, nos vamos juntos?- decia miguel en forma de invitacion

Lo que pasa es que no voy al departamento, yo solo voy hasta el parque- decia tek en forma de disculpa

No te molesta si te acompaño hasta el parque?- insistio miguel

No, claro que no, vamos- decia tek con una sonrisa...

Maldicion, ya no aguanto mas este infierno, mi ootasan quiere que me case ya pero yo no quiero casarme con saori, porque no entiende que mi corazon le pertenece a otra persona, y lo peor del caso es que ni yo se a quien- iori se encuentra meditando sobre su situacion en esos momentos, el sabia que no viviria mucho por la maldicion que tenia, y tambien sabia que tenia que dejar un heredero pero no queria tener que estar el resto de su poca vida con alguien que no amaba y que para colmo odiaba, tan sumergido iva en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta ni como llego al parque, el solo continuaba caminando como hipnotizado por sus pensamientos, hasta que vio una silueta conocida...

Kyo- exclamo iori mientras veia al joven de ojos color avellana discutir con un joven raro, mientras otro muy parecido al primero se les quedaba viendo seriamente, iori sintio el impulso de ir a donde kyo pero se contuvo, despues de todo, el no pertenecia a la vida de kyo, o si?...

KYO- se escucho el grito de tek quien se acercaba corriendo a toda prisa a donde su oniisa y sus amigos

Tek-chan - suspiro iori, mientras veia como el joven que antes habia estado serio formaba una pequeña sonrisa de igual manera que el lo hacia cada ves que la veia

Tek-chan, porque llegas tarde- reclamaba kyo sumamente molesto de haber estado junto a jared cerca de una hora

Lo siento kyo, lo que pasa es que tuve practica- decia tek al momento que se disculpaba

Kyo?- interrogo zet al ver que tek llamaba a su hermano por su nombre

Este si, despues te explico- dijo la joven con una sonrisa, mientras volteaba a donde iori los veia con incertidumbre, y al verlo se sorprendio de verlo en el estado en que se encontraba

Que pasa tek-chan?- pregunto kyo preocupado por la mirada de su imoutu

Iori- exclamo ella en un susurro

Que?- pregunto kyo sorprendido, al momento que se levantaba rapidamente de la banca en que se encontraba sentado para dirigirse a donde el yagami, todo ante la atenta mirada de zet y jared, los cuales no entendian el comportamiento de kyo

Yagami- exclamo kyo al estar frente a iori mientras ambos se quedaban viendo fijamente, kyo por su parte se veia completamente recuperado, pero iori se veia notablemente cansado

Kyo- gruño el pelirrojo intentando fingir normalidad, mientras veia acercarse a tek con los otros dos sujetos extraños

Te... que haces aqui iori?- pregunto kyo rudamente cambiando la primera pregunta que iva a hacer preocupado

Que te importa- contesto molesto iori, pero en el fondo estaba dolido por la actitud de kyo

Iori, te encuentras bien?- pregunto tek preocupada por el estado del yagami, todo ante el asombro de zet y jared

Si- contesto iori con cierto tono de tristeza, la verdad es que el no habia reparado mucho en como se veia

Pero iori, y esas heridas?- pregunto tek preocupada, al ver al yagami con gran cantidad de heridas y varias quemaduras

Lo que pasa es que yagami-sama castigo a iori-san, por haber acabado con ninjas de su propio clan- dijo steve, el cual habia estado siguiendo a iori, ya que se encontraba preocupado por el

Lo siento iori, todo esto fue por mi culpa- dijo tek tristemente

Tu no me obligastes a hacerlo- dijo iori con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras que steve se les quedaba viendo a los otros dos jovenes que estaban con tek y kyo

Tek-chan, acaso no nos vas a presentar?- dijo jared alegremente al notar la mirada de desconfianza que steve les echaba

Disculpen, iori, steve, les presento a zet y jared, unos amigos nuestros- dijo tek con mirada melancolia, ya que la verdad era que no queria que iori se enterara que zet era su novio, ella hubiera querido terminar ese noviazgo antes

Vaya mi amor, ya solo soy tu amigo?- dijo jared en son de broma al momento que abrazaba a tek, ante la atenta mirada de zet e iori, la sonrisa de kyo y el desconcierto de steve

Vamos cariño, no estaras celoso, verdad?- dijo tek contestando el abrazo en broma

SUELTALA- se escucho el grito sincronizado de iori y zet, los cuales lucian MUY molestos, por su parte steve solo sonreia disimuladamente, mientras que kyo estaba feliz de no ser el centro del tormento de su imoutu y de jared

Vamos oniisan, no te molestes, ya sabes que yo nunca tocaria a tu novia- dijo jared intentando controlar los celos de su hermano

Su novia?- pregunto el pelirrojo con gran sorpresa mientras veia a zet

Asi es yagami, tek-chan es NOVIA de zet- dijo kyo con cierta lascividad, ya que queria que iori se alejara de su imoutu, mientras que iori solo volteo a ver a tek con cierto enojo y dolor, mientras que esta solo lo miro con tristeza, cosa que no paso desapercibido ni para kyo, ni para steve

Nos veremos despues- se despidio el pelirrojo fingiendo normalidad, pero en el fondo dolido

Iori- exclamo tek al momento que veia al yagami alejarse junto a steve

Despues del pequeño encuentro con el yagami, en la mansion kusanagi se llevava acabo un interrogatorio profundo

Que hacen aqui?- pregunto kyo molesto de tener de nuevo guardaespaldas

Vaya kyo, se ve que te alegra mucho vernos- dijo sarcastico jared con toda la intencion de molestar a kyo

Su okaasan nos mando a ayudarlos- contesto zet respetuosamente mientras veia disimuladamente a tek, la cual habia estado callada desde la partidad del yagami

Mi okaasan?- pregunto kyo confundido, ya que shizu siempre los habia dejado andar con libertad

Asi es kyo-chan, su okaasan dijo que tenia un mal presentimiento con respecto a ustedes y nos mando por si llegaban a necesitarnos- dijo jared mas alegremente

Por favor, no me digas kyo-chan - dijo kyo molesto

Esta bien kyo-chan - dijo jared alegremente

Si okaasan los mando, es porque sabe algo- exclamo tek preocupada

Si, por suerte no venian con el uniforme o yagami hubiera sospechado algo- dijo kyo mas tranquilo, pero no de acuerdo con tener niñera

Oye kyo-chan, porque el yagami le hablo muy amigablemente- pregunto jared curioso

Bueno no me creerias si te lo digo- contesto kyo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa

Intentelo- dijo jared intentando entender lo que pasaba

Lo que pasa es que iori ya conocio a tek-chan...

De eso ya nos dimos cuenta- interrumpio jared sarcastico, mientras tek solo se reia por la impertinencia de jared, pero sabia que su oniisan nunca le haria algo, ya que ellos en el fondo eran buenos amigos

Si, pero el no sabe que es mi imoutu, el piensa que es mi alumna- dijo kyo molesto por la interrupcion

Vaya, no pense que el pelirrojo fuera tan despistado- dijo jared sarcastico, intentando acabar con la paciencia de kyo como siempre, era su mayor placer ver al kusanagi explotar en medio de sus flamas escarlatas

Bueno, el caso es que el y mi imoutu se hicieron buenos amigos, y ahora iori ya no es mi enemigo, aunque tampoco mi amigo, digamos que le importo un reverendo cacahuate- dijo kyo molesto y apunto de estallar

Acaso el yagami se enamoro de su imoutu?- pregunto zet con ciertos celos

Porque preguntas eso oniisan?- pregunto jared sin entender la perspectiva de su hermano

Porque una persona criada en medio de tanto odio, solo puede cambiar por amor-dijo zet seriamente, aunque kyo ante estas palabras sintio que su mundo se le venia encima, y tek podia jurar que su corazon se escuchaba en toda la mansion de lo rapido que latia, debido a la mezcla de alegria y culpa al pensar que eso pudiera ser verdad

Pues de eso no estoy seguro- contesto kyo molesto, al momento que salia del cuarto de tek dando un portazo, debido al coraje, el dolor y la confusion que sentia al imaginar al yagami enamorado de su imoutu

Por otro lado en la mansion yagami, iori se encuentra en su cuarto pensando en lo sucedido ya que no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, solo queria estar solo, tenia ganas de... llorar? Si, el tenia ganas de llorar, pero porque? Porque sentia ese dolor? Esta bien que se sentia decepcionado, pero no tenia porque, ella nunca le habia dicho que lo amaba, ni siquiera le habia dicho que lo queria, ella simplemente habia demostrado amistad por el, acaso estaba dolido? Dolido de que no lo amara? Pero porque habria de estarlo? Acaso el la... amaba? Pero si el se habia prometido hace tiempo no amar, lo habia hecho una vez y lo habian lastimado, guardo ese dolor para utilizarlo en sus peleas contra kyo, como si el fuera el responsable de todo lo malo que le pasaba, se habia refugiado en su musica, y todo iva bien, iva perfecto hasta... hasta que llego ella, si admitia que su vida no era aburrida, ni monotona, ni vacia desde que ella habia llegado, pero ahora sentia que se iva, que se iva esa nueva luz en su vida, acaso el lo permitiria? Pero que podia hacer? Acaso ella llegaria amar a alguien como el? alguien que tenia en sus manos la sangre de otros?...- ante estos pensamientos iori se fue entregando a un sueño profundo

Asi pasaron varios dias en los que iori no se acerco a tek y a kyo, mientras que estos por su parte continuaban con sus vidas normales, para kyo ahora era un respiro ir a la escuela, ya que era la unica forma de deshacerse de jared, este por su lado, en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a ligarse a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente, hombre o mujer, despues de todo, el solo los queria para un rato de diversion y ya, tek se dedicaba a su escuela, a su club y a zet, el cual habia notado un poco distante a tek, y esta por su parte estaba dispuesta a terminar de una buena vez su noviasgo con zet, ya que se habia dado cuenta de que ya no lo queria, habia intentado que ese sentimiento de cariño regresara a ella pero no lo habia conseguido, y tampoco se le hacia justo que siguiera engañando a zet

Oye tek, ya vistes quien es el novio de hana?- pregunto mei

No porque?- contesto tek sin mucho interes

Pues porque es muy guapo, ahorita les acaba de enseñar una foto de el a sus amigas, parece ser que va a hablar de el en su trabajo- dijo mei interesada en poder admirar al guapo novio

Me alegro por ella- contesto tek con el mismo tono

Es cierto, se me olvidaba que tu no tienes nada que envidiarle con semejante novio que te cargas- dijo mei intentando hacer platica con su amiga, la cual parecia seguir en las nubes

Pues puedes hacer de cuenta que no lo tengo, ya que he decidido tronar con el hoy mismo- dijo tek seria

Pero porque?- pregunto mei sin entender la actitud de su amiga

Porque me di cuenta de que yo amo a otra persona- contesto tek con una sonrisa, mientras sentia que se habia quitado un gran peso de encima

Bueno, hay que ir a clases- dijo mei feliz de ver que su amiga habia vuelto a tener la alegria de siempre, una vez en clases, cada una de ellas fue exponiendo su trabajo, hasta que le toco el turno a hana

Bueno, mi expocision de la persona mas importante en mi vida trata de- en este paso la joven de cabello verde se detiene, mira a tek con una sonrisa maliciosa, y descubre una fotografia de gran tamaño, atras de la cual se veia que habian mas- iori yagami mi novio- exclamo hana ante el asombro de tek, la cual casi se cae de la impresion, no podia creer que iori fuera novio de hana, se lo pasaba de cualquiera de la escuela pero hana

Se encuentra bien señorita kusanagi?- pregunto la profesora molesta por la interrupcion que habia provocado tek al pararse tan rapido en cuanto escucho el nombre de iori

Si- respondio tek al momento que se volvia a sentar, con GRAN molestia, mientras hana sonreia, sabia que a tek le molestaria que hablaran de yagami en una exposicion, aunque no sabia la verdadera razon

Prosiga por favor- dijo la profesora dondole pie a hana para que continuara

Iori yagami, el es el futuro sucesor del clan yagami, cumpleaños el 25 de marzo, tiene 20 años, es de nacionalidad japonesa, mide 182 cm de altura, pesa 76 kg, su hobbie es tocar en su banda purple flames, su comida favorita es la carne, la cosa mas importante para el soy YO, lo que mas odia es la violencia, su tipo de sangre es O, su familia tiene una rivalidad a muerte con los kusanagi, todo yagami esta destinado a odiar a todo kusanagi, el al igual que todos los yagami usa el fuego purpura caracteristica de su clan, el deber de iori es matar a kyo kusanagi para que su clan pueda ser el numero uno...- hana se sentia feliz de hacer enojar a tek, aunque a la maestra le agrado mucho que su peor alumna hubiera descrito tan bien a su persona mas importante, no le agrado los comentarios que hizo con respecto al odio enfermizo que se tenian los kusanagi y los yagami, asi que decidio que no continuara con su exposicion, ya que las miradas de todos se habian posado sobre la unica kusanagi que habia en el salon

Señorita kusanagi, es su turno para exponer- dijo la profesora

Bueno, la persona mas importante para mi es mi oniisan, kyo kusanagi, el es heredero del clan kusanagi, su comida favorita es el pescado a la parrilla, cumple años el 12 de diciembre, tiene 20 años, es de nacionalidad japonesa, su tipo de sangre es B (RH-), su estatura es de 181 cm, pesa 75 kg, su hobbie es escribir poesia, su deporte favorito es el hockey sobre hielo, las cosas mas importante para el somos yo, su motocicleta y su novia yuki, lo que mas odia es el trabajo pesado, kyo es una gran persona, desde niño fue entrenado muy duramente por nuestro ootasan para destruir a iori, pero el nunca ha querido hacerlo, la verdad es que a kyo no le gusta mucho pelear, asi como tampoco le gusta que solo lo vean como un gran peleador que puede manejar el famosos fuego escarlata de nuestro clan, su circulo de amigos es muy reducido pero sabe que puede contar con ellos para cualquier cosa, ademas de que mi oniisan es muy popular entre las jovenes y eso el lo sabe muy bien, siempre se esconde tras su mascara de arrogancia, ya que esa es la forma en que debe comportarse, tambien le gustan mucho las competencias de motocicleta, es un joven muy alegre y con el que sabes que siempre puedes contar para cualquier cosa- dijo tek omitiendo todas sus peleas con iori, junto con todas las veces que tanto el como el yagami fueron a dar al hospital por alguna de sus peleas, la maestra estuvo de acuerdo con la pequeña exposicion, ya que sabia perfectamente que si la extendia iva a hablar sobre sangre y violencia...

Iori-san, acaso no va a hacer nada?- pregunto steve preocupado por el pelirrojo

De que me hablas?- pregunto iori molesto ya que no queria hablar del tema

Usted sabe bien de que hablo- dijo steve mas duramente a riesgo de que iori lo golpeara por tal osadia

Y que quieres que haga?- pregunto el pelirrojo entendiendo la preocupacion de steve

Porque no habla con ella- insistio steve

Porque no tengo nada que decirle- dijo iori enojado, al momento que salia de su habitacion y de la mansion, pero siempre seguido por steve, ya que se encontraba preocupado por el, al principio camino sin rumbo fijo, despues fue directo a la cafeteria donde habia conocido a tek, y despues se dirigio al parque de la misma forma que ella lo habia llevado esa vez, como si quisiera revivir cada momento con ella, despues se dirigio a aquella banca donde se habian encontrado a kyo, y ahi, de repente ante sus ojos estaba ella, sentada con esa sonrisa que habia traspasado las barreras que habia puesto alrededor de su corazon, como un iman se fue acercando a ella poco a poco, pero de repente se detuvo, ahi frente a sus ojos estaba la causa de su sufrimiento...

Que pasa tek-chan?- pregunto zet seriamente, se imaginaba lo que pasaba con su novia, pero queria pensar que era solo imaginacion suya

Zet, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho, verdad?- pregunto tek algo nerviosa, la verdad es que ella no estaba acostumbrada a tronar a un chavo que sabia que la queria tanto como el la queria a ella

Claro que si, al igual que yo te quiero mucho- contesto el con ternura, dificultandole las cosas a la joven

Pues por ese mismo cariño, he decidido que terminemos con nuestro noviazgo- dijo tek directamente, ya que sabia que si seguia dandole vueltas al asunto, no podria hacerlo

Porque?- pregunto zet con gran dolor, pero fingiendo seriedad

Porque como te dije, yo te quiero mucho pero... no te amo- contesto la joven con algo de dificultad

Hay alguien mas, verdad?- pregunto zet directamente

Si, hay alguien que se adueño de ese sentimiento, aunque el no lo sabe aun- contesto la joven honestamente, ya que sabia que cuando menos eso le debia a su primer amor y su mejor amigo

Es por el?- pregunto zet refiriendose a iori

Si- dijo tek entendiendo a quien se referia zet

Sera mejor que regresemos- dijo zet asperamente, la verdad es que estaba dolido, no solo por su cariño hacia ella, si no porque sabia que el amor de un kusanagi y un yagami siempre estaria condenado a la destruccion, y le dolia el pensar verla sufrir igual o mas que como el estaba sufriendo en esos momentos

Si- acepto tek con gran tristeza, sabia que zet estaba sufriendo y mucho, y todo por su culpa, pero era mejor decirle la verdad a seguirle engañando, eso le habia enseñado el, y eso habia hecho ella, cruel o no, eso siempre iva a ser lo mejor, por su parte iori habia escuchado la platica, estaba feliz de que tek ya no tuviera compromiso alguno, pero ahora lo que le intrigaba era saber quien era el dueño de su corazon, acaso seria kyo?...

Oye tek-chan, que le pasa a zet?- pregunto kyo curioso al ver a su amigo triste

Lo que pasa es que zet y yo terminamos- dijo tek seriamente mientras veia a zet con gran pesar

Pero porque?- pregunto kyo sorprendido, la verdad es que el esperaba que su imoutu y zet continuaran juntos para poder alejar a iori de ella

Porque lo que habia entre nosostros no era amor si no cariño- dijo la joven mientras veia llegar a jared con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que les daba un indicio de que habia estado haciendo

Jared- llamo zet asperamente a su otouto

Que pasa oniisan?- pregunto jared sin entender lo que le pasaba a su hermano

Apartir de hoy tu te encargaras de cuidar a teksuko-chan - dijo zet en forma de orden

Pero porque?- pregunto jared extrañado

Porque si- dijo zet mientras salia de la sala de la mansion, mientras tek solo sentia un gran dolor de pensar que zet ya no queria ni estar junto a ella

Lo siento, yo tengo un compromiso- dijo tek al momento que salia de la mansion a toda prisa conteniendo unas pequeñas lagrimas que querian salir de sus ojos

Pero que pasa aqui?- preguntaba jared aun sin entender

Lo que pasa es que mi imoutu y zet ya no son pareja- dijo kyo seriamente, mientras observaba el cambio de actitud de jared ante esta noticia, la verdad es que jared podria ser un don juan de primera, un desvergonzado, cinico, irresponsable y holgazan, pero si habia algo que lo caracterizaba, era que queria mucho a su oniisan, y no le gustaba verlo triste, ya que el, kyo y tek, eran lo unico que se podria decir que el realmente tenia

Voy a hablar con el- dijo jared seriamente

Sera mejor que lo dejes solo- dijo kyo intentando no incomodar a zet

No te preocupes, yo se que es lo que necesita mi oniisan- dijo jared alejandose de kyo, mientras este meditaba las palabras de jared, tal ves el tenia razon, los hermanos siempre saben lo que necesitan para ayudarse mutuamente, un buen ejemplo eran el y tek, asi que podria ser que jared ayudara a zet, asi que lo mejor era que el buscara a su imoutu para hablar con ella...

Zet, te encuentras bien?- pregunto jared tranquilamente mientras veia a su oniisan entrenar duramente, parecia estar sacando un dolor muy grande

Ya sabes, verdad?- pregunto zet friamente

Si, ya lo se, por eso vine a ver como estabas- dijo jared seriamente

Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi- dijo zet mas tranquilo

Por que no me dices que pasa?- pregunto jared mas relajado

Que quieres que te diga?- dijo zet molesto por la insistencia de su otouto

Quiero que me digas que sientes- dijo jared alzando un poco la voz

QUIERES QUE TE DIGA QUE SIENTO, EN SERIO QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA- dijo zet sumamente molesto

SI, QUIERO QUE ME LO DIGAS - contesto jared tambien gritando

Pues bien, lo que siento es un gran dolor aqui adentro, siento como si me hubieran quitado algo muy importante en mi vida, me siento vacio, me siento solo, pero tu no puedes entender esto porque nunca has estado enamorado de verdad- dijo zet al momento que un par de lagrimas salian de sus ojos

Yo se que es lo que sientes, porque eso mismo senti cuando ella te acepto como pareja- dijo jared abrazando a su hermano

Tu tambien la querias?- pregunto zet sorprendido por la confesion de su hermano

Si, yo al igual que tu estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella solo tenia ojos para ti, por mas que me esmeraba por llamar su atencion, nunca la conseguia, me hundi en una obscuridad que nunca habia visto en mi interior, fue la primera vez que senti que yo era inferior a ti, que siempre serias el primero de los dos, asi que me resigne a verla feliz a tu lado, porque viendola feliz yo era feliz- dijo jared mientras un par de lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus blancas mejillas

Por lo menos tu tenias ese consuelo, pero yo se que ella va a sufrir, y yo no quiero verla sufrir, porque eso me va a hacer sufrir aun mas- dijo zet mas tranquilo, mas libre, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima- perdoname, yo nunca quise hacerte sentir menos, tu sabes que para mi siempre as sido igual que yo- fueron las palabras mas sinceras que salieron de zet hacia su otouto

No tienes por que pedir perdon, despues de todo, ni tu ni nadie lo sabia- dijo jared tambien mas tranquilo

Por su parte tek se encontraba caminando por el parque rumbo a su departamento, el viento soplaba algo frio, o tal vez el frio que sentia provenia de su alma

Tek-chan?- se escucho una voz atras de ella

Miguel- exclamo la joven con cierta tristesa

Que haces aqui, no tenias un compromiso?- pregunto miguel con una linda sonrisa

Si, pero ya termino- dijo la joven intentando sonreir naturalmente

Te gustaria ir a tomar un cafe conmigo- invito miguel al ver a la joven temblar de frio

Yo...- tek no queria aceptar, la verdad es que solo queria estar sola para poder pensar mejor en lo sucedido

Vamos, asi podemos platicar de lo que te pasa- dijo miguel mientras la veia seriamente

Tu... tu sabes lo que me pasa?- pregunto tek nerviosa, la verdad es que tenia miedo de que aquel sueño no fuera del todo solo parte de su subconciente

Claro que si, pero mejor acompañame, asi podremos hablar mas tranquilamente- dijo miguel con una tierna sonrisa al momento que le ofrecia su chamarra

Esta bien, pero mejor hablemos aqui, si no te molesta- dijo tek algo nerviosa

Como gustes- dijo miguel tranqulio

Que pasa miguel?- pregunto tek extrañada al ver que su amigo no decia nada, parecia estar esperando a alguien

Nada, solo espera un momento- dijo miguel con una sonrisa

Porque? Acaso esperas a alguien?- pregunto extrañada tek

La paciencia es una gran virtud- fue la simple respuesta de miguel

Que?- pregunto tek sin entender de que le hablaba su amigo

Ya estan aqui- dijo miguel interrumpiendo a su joven acompañante

Quien?- pregunto tek al momento que veia llegar a gabriel acompañada de kyo, el cual no parecia ir muy contento, y tras de ellos venia rafael con iori

Tek-chan - dijo kyo con alegria al ver a su imoutu, ya que debido a que se habia encontrado con gabriel no la habia podido seguir buscando

Kyo, que haces aqui?- pregunto tek sin entender el porque los estaba esperando

Nosotros decidimos reunirlos a los tres- dijo miguel seriamente mientras invitaba a los jovenes a sentarse

Y para que nos reunieron?- pregunto friamente el pelirrojo

Para hablar con ustedes sobre lo que les ha estado pasando- contesto rafael intentando calmar a yagami

De que rayos hablan?- contesto iori haciendose el loco

De sus sueños y de sus sentimientos- dijo miguel con una sonrisa, mientras que el yagami al escuchar estas palabras sintio que un rojo subia por sus mejillas al recordar sus sueños, a quienes salian en ellos y lo que hacian en ellos

Entonces ustedes en realidad aparecieron en mis sueños?- pregunto kyo sorprendido

Si, pensamos que eso lo habian entendido, pero no, los tres ignoraron lo sucedido- reprocho gabriel

Ya vasta gabriel- regaño miguel

Pero si ustedes aparecieron en nuestros sueños, eso significa que su transformacion es verdad- dijo tek algo sorprendida

Asi es- respondio rafael con una sonrisa

Pero y lo demas que significa?- pregunto iori friamente

Que, lo que paso en ese sueño, o lo que paso en los anteriores que tuvistes?- pregunto miguel sarcastico por el mal comportamiento de iori

Grrr- se escucho el gruñir de iori

De que hablan?- pregunto tek curiosa

De nada- contesto iori como evasiva

Oye miguel, y porque nosotros?- pregunto tek curiosa

Ustedes que?- pregunto gabriel enojada por la confianza de tek con miguel

Porque solo nosotros podemos verlos en nuestros sueños?- pregunto tek mas directamente

Pues por eso los reunimos- contesto rafael mientras veia a miguel

Bueno entonces digannos que pasa- reclamo iori

Bueno, lo que pasa es algo parecido que lo que les paso con orochi- dijo rafael sin saber como comenzar, aunque ante la mencion de este nombre dos personitas pusieron una cara de enfado

Quieres decir que vamos a tener que volver a pelear?- pregunto fastidiado kyo, ya que queria una vida mas o menos normal

Pues si, pero esta vez su enemigo es mucho mas fuerte, como lograron observar en sus sueños- contesto miguel preocupado de que ellos no lograran vencer a su nuevo enemigo

Pero si en aquella ocasion nos costo mucho derrotar a orochi, y aun asi algunas vidas se perdieron- dijo kyo molesto

Lo sabemos, pero esta vez no estaran solos- dijo miguel seriamente

Ahora que lo dices, uriel dijo algo de un tercero- comento kyo como recordando aquellas palabras

_El sol y la luna juntos deben estar_

_Para esta guerra poder pelear_

_Pero para poderla terminar_

_Al tercero deben buscar_

_Pero recuerda_

_Que para dar vida_

_Un sacrificio se realizara_

Vaya, asi que tambien los esta ayudando uriel- comento gabriel molesta

Oye, y a ti que es lo que te molesta tanto?- pregunto iori enojado por la actitud de gabriel

Que te importa- contesto ella enojada

Oye no le grites a iori- reclamo tek molesta

TU CALLATE- grito gabriel sacando todo su coraje contra ella

NO LE GRITES- grito kyo molesto

YA BASTA GABRIEL- grito miguel en forma de orden

Miguel- dijo gabriel entre dientes

Vaya la fiera se calmo- dijo en burla rafael

Disculpen a mi compañera, ultimamente se comporta muy extraña- dijo miguel mas tranquilo

No te preocupes, pero nos podrian decir todo lo que saben?- pregunto tek mas calmada

Si miguel, diles los que les va a pasar- comento gabriel desafiante

Basta gabriel, no le vuelvas a hablar asi, entendistes- dijo miguel desafiante, mientras tek solo se ponia un poco roja por la pena que le provocaba que miguel la defendiera asi

Si claro, como siempre ella es mas importante que yo- exclamo dolida gabriel

No me vengas con eso ahora- dijo miguel tranquilizandose un poco

Asi que son celos- exclamo iori en burla

Tu no hables- se defendio gabriel

No comiensen por favor, gabriel, tu sabes porque el trato especial, asi que por favor no sigas- dijo miguel intentando parar la pelea que veia venir entre su compañera y el pelirrojo

Y porque es?- pregunto kyo

Bueno... lo que pasa es que nosotros fuimos mandados, para entrenarlos y ayudarlos a enfrentar a su nuevo enemigo- comento miguel un poco nervioso

Y nos puedes decir que nos va a pasar, ya que segun tu novia, ustedes saben que es lo que nos va a pasar- dijo iori cuestionante

Pues solo se que les esperan muchas peleas- contesto miguel mientras veia a gabriel la cual se apeno un poco

Y como podemos saber que lo que ustedes dicen es cierto?- pregunto iori no muy convencido de que ellos les estuvieran diciendo la verdad

Entonces se los mostraremos- dijo miguel al momento que le hacia una seña a sus compañeros y juntos se transformaban en lo que realmente eran, en arcangeles

Esta bien les creo- contesto iori sorprendido, aunque la verdad no queria aceptar un nuevo entrenamiento

Asi que aqui estaban escondiendose- se escucho la voz de un joven que iva con otros cuatro que los observaban no con muy buenos ojos

Muy bien, veremos si lo que dicen es cierto, quiero ver que nos ayuden contra ellos- exclamo el pelirrojo

Lo que pasa es que nosotros no podemos pelear sus peleas, solo podemos ayudarlos cuando la situacion asi lo amerite- dijo rafael en forma de disculpa

Vaya, que decepcion- comento el pelirrojo al momento que se disponia a pelear, mientras los tres arcangeles les dejaban campo abierto para que pudieran pelear

Oye miguel, y yo tambien tengo que pelear?- pregunto intrigada tek, ya que a diferencia de kyo e iori ella tenia muchas desventajas a su favor, comenzando por no poder usar el fuego kusanagi y en cuanto a fuerza fisica no tenia muchas posiblidades tomando en cuenta que iva a salir lastimada por partida doble

Si- fue la simple respuesta de este, dejando un rostro de preocupacion en tek que miguel entendia muy bien

Cinco contra tres no se les hace una desventaja un poco grande- comento tek en sarcasmo

Iori-san, no pensara divertirse solo, verdad?- pregunto steve el cual se le unio saliendo de donde lo vigilaba

Steve, porque tardastes tanto?- comento iori con sarcasmo dandole a entender que le alegraba verlo ahi

KUSANAGI-CHAN - se escucho el grito de jared llamando a tek pero...

Kusanagi-chan?- se burlo iori al pensar que llamaba a kyo

Jared, ya te dije que no me llames asi- dijo kyo molesto por la burla de iori

Lo lamento kyo-chan - dijo jared con una gran sonrisa

QUE NO ME DIGAS CHAN- grito molesto kyo

Jared, ya te dije que no molestes a kyo- se escucho la voz seria de zet quien tambien habia ido a ayudarlos

Zet- dijo feliz tek de ver su amigo ahi

Tek-chan, la cara de preocupacion no le va bien- dijo zet con una bella sonrisa

Ahora que estas aqui ya no me siento preocupada- dijo tek con otra bella sonrisa

Vaya, vaya, los idiotas y sus amigos piensan que nos van a ganar- dijo el joven arrogante con una sonrisa de burla

Ya callen a ese payaso- dijo jared con arrogancia

Veremos quien es el payaso niño, mi nombre es karut, ellos son mis creaciones- dijo el joven arrogante

Tus creaciones?- pregunto iori sin entender

Si, son sombras que yo cree- dijo karut con una gran sonrisa al momento que le dio la orden a sus sombras para que atacaran

Asi los 6 jovenes comenzaron a defenderse de las cuatro sombras, mientras karut veia con detenimiento a tek, por su parte iori se encargaba facilmente de una de las sombras lo mismo que kyo, zet y tek se encargaron de la tercera y jared y steve de la ultima, aunque a estos les costo un poco mas ya que se la pasaron discutiendo para ver quien le daba el golpe final

Ves que no necesitamos que nos entrenen- dijo iori dirigiendose a miguel el cual solo observava a karut

Vaya, no pense que pudieran deshacerse de mis sombras, pero ya que lo hicieron, les voy a dar el gusto de que todos ustedes peleen contra mi- dijo karut con gran arrogancia

Yo solo te voy a acabar- dijo iori con su tipico tono frio al momento que se lanzaba contra karut pero no llego siquiera a 1 metro de el cuando fue lanzado por los aires pero gracias a steve que lo atrapo no fue a dar al suelo

Quien sigue?- pregunto burlonamente karut esta vez voy yo- dijo kyo enojado por lo que ese tipo le habia hecho a yagami, pero al igual que yagami, tampoco logro llegar adonde el se encontraba cuando tambien fue lanzado por los aires pero el fue atrapado por zet

Que no hay forma de llegar a el?- preguntaba zet molesto

Puede que...- decia tek

Tek-chan, acaso tu conoces alguna forma de acercarte a el?- pregunto zet sorprendido

Tal ves pero, jared que dices?- pregunto tek no muy segura de lo que iva a hacer

Juntos hasta el fin- dijo jared entendiendo el plan

Cuidense- dijo zet al momento que le daba un beso en la mejilla a tek, la cual ya esperaba eso como parte de su plan, mientras que el yagami ante esta escena sintio la sangre hervir en sus venas, tenia ganas de sufrir en ese momento el riot para tener una excusa para poder matar a zet...

Jared ahora- dijo tek dandole la orden a su joven amigo el cual se lanzo contra karut sabiendo que no tenia las mas minimas ganas de llegar a el si lo atacaba, asi que en vez de lanzar su ataque se detuvo y se comenzo a acercar lenta y sensualmente a karut, el cual ante la sorpresa bajo su escudo, lo que aprovecho muy bien jared para acercarse rapidamente a karut y besarlo en la boca apasionadamente, volteandose rapidamente hacia tek, besandola adelante de todos, lo que provoco que iori explotara en su poder de iori-orochi, y kyo tambien exploto en un arranque de hermano sobreprotector, lo que esperaban ambos saltando juntos hacia atras de karut, el cual se encontraba desconcertado por el beso recibido, asi que no se dio cuenta de cuando kyo e iori se lanzaron contra jared, pero como el estaba en medio ellos, fue el que recibio el tremendo ataque, saliendo volando por los aires ante la sonrisa de zet y steve que al ver el resultado de su plan se alegraron, aunque ahora faltaba la parte del plan que no habian perfecccionado, como hacerle entender a kyo antes de que matara a jared, y hacer entender a iori el cual no estaba en el plan de tek, pero si en el de jared

Kyo espera- decia tek intentando parar el ataque de su oniisan

Era solo una broma, nada fue en serio- dijo jared al sentir el fuego del yagami y del kusanagi cerca, y no es que se hubieran detenido por esas palabras, si no por un ataque que recibieron por atras siendo enviados lejos del joven insolente

Karut- dijo tek sorprendida de ver al joven de pie despues del semejante ataque que recibio

Buen ataque, pero no es suficiente para ganarme- dijo el joven mirando de forma asesina a jared, el cual ya comenzaba a sentir que era el preferido para morir en primer lugar de una forma lenta y dolorosa

Alguien tiene otra idea?- pregunto tek sarcastica, mientras veia como miguel y los demas nada mas se le quedaban viendo

Yo, mueran- dijo karut al momento que se lanzo sobre los seis jovenes dejandolos MUY lastimados- y bien quien va a ser el primero?- preguntaba burlonamente karut mientras miraba a los tres arcangeles con una sonrisa burlona- que te parece si comenzamos con el insolente- dijo karut al momento que sujetaba a jared y se disponia a acabar con el

De... detente- se escucho una voz entre los heridos

Vaya, la joven viene a salvar a su chico- dijo karut con gran burla mientras veia a la chica acercarse lentamente a el, ya que apenas y se podia mover

El... no... es... mi... novio- dijo tek con gran dificultad

Esta bien, vamos a ver que hace tu amigo al verte morir ante el, lenta y dolorosamente- comento karut mientras golpeaba una y otra y otra vez a tek, ante la mirada de impotencia de los demas, una vez que karut se habia aburrido decidio terminar con su jueguito, apenas se disponia a dar el golpe de gracia cuando fue interrumpido- pero quien?...

Esta vez pelearas conmigo karut- dijo rafael con una sonrisa

No puedes meterte en esto- dijo karut preocupado

Si puedo en una situacion critica, y para mi esta es una situacion critica- dijo rafael al momento que se lanzaba sobre el y se veia una explosion de luz, de la cual salio rafael con tek en brazos

Pero que paso?- pregunto kyo sorprendido, ya que no habia visto como habia acabado con karut

Nada, espero que ahora si acepten nuestro entrenamiento- dijo rafael con una sonrisa

Despues del pequeño encuentro, miguel se llevo a tek para entrenarla, rafael al yagami y gabriel a kyo, mientras que los otros tres ninjas se ocupaban de guardar las apariencias ante los padres de estos...

Vamos iori, no puedes hacer eso- decia rafael al ver los errores del yagami

Grr- gruñia el pelirrojo, el volver a entrenar no era de su agrado, ya suficiente entrenamiento habia tenido de niño como para volver a entrenar

Que no hagas eso- regañaba rafael al ver la desconcentracion de iori...

Que te pasa kyo, acaso no puedes con una mujer?- decia gabriel provocando a kyo para que elevara mas su poder

Ya veras- decia kyo quien como siempre perdia el control de sus flamas al llegar a su maximo poder el cual aun no lograba controlar asi que se hacia un gran daño

Aun no aprendes, verdad?- regañaba gabriel

Ya callate- decia kyo molesto y con grandes quemaduras provocadas por sus propias flamas

No entiendes que para poder controlar todo tu poder debes tener la mente tranquila y que tu cuerpo sea capaz de resistirlo- decia gabriel enojada por la necedad de kyo

Por su parte miguel se veia en serios problemas para entrenar a tek, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con graves quemaduras por la necedad de kyo, pero con todo y eso avanzaba mucho mas rapido que los demas

AAAAYYYYYYY- se volvia a escucuchar el grito de tek, al recibir las nuevas heridas que habia recibido kyo

Tek, te encuentras bien?- pregunto miguel sorprendido por la resistencia que la joven habia logrado en poco tiempo

S... si- contesto tek quien apenas y se podia poner en pie

Varios dias despues

Muy bien tek, avanzas mas rapido de lo que esperaba- decia miguel felicitandolo

Eso es por culpa de kyo, de no ser por todas las heridas que me causa, mi cuerpo no se hubiera vuelto tan resistente- decia tek con una sonrisa mientras era observada detenidamente, definitivamente la joven que miguel veia frente a el, no era la misma que conocia, esta estaba llena de parches, vendas y ademas mas madura, era una joven que aprendia muy rapido todo, tal vez su destino y el de los demas no era justo, pero el, aun con todo y su poder no podria cambiarlo...

Continuara...

Contestando reviews:

Saky: que te puedo decir, pronto sabras que tek no es tan mala todo es culpa de kyo jajaja, y tal ves pronto haya mas lemon, ami tambien me gusta aunque no soy muy buena XD

Rya reil miyu: tranquila, que todo tiene su razon de ser, lastima que no he puesto esa razon ni la pondre durante tantos cap...


	10. dolor

**Cap. 10**

**DESCUBRIENDO SECRETOS SEGUNDA PARTE:**

**DOLOR**

Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que iori, kyo y tek comenzaron su entrenamiento, y la unica que ya lo termino fue tek, aunque eso no la salva de seguir con sus heridas, pero ya pudo regresar a la mansion, el tiempo que paso al lado de miguel le sirvio de mucho, no solo por el hecho de que le habia hablado de lo que iva a ser su destino, y de lo que realmente era, si no que tambien gracias a el habia decidido decirle la verdad a iori, aunque sabia bien que eso iva a traer varias consecuencias, que podian ser positivas o negativas

Hola- saludo tek a sus dos jovenes amigos, los cuales se encontraban duramente entrenando

Tek-chan - saludo jared con gran alegria, aunque su amigo se veia un poco diferente

Como ha estado kusanagi-chan - dijo zet con respeto mientras con los ojos le daba a entender que habia alguien en la mansion

Muy bien gracias, y quien esta en la casa?- pregunto tek algo preocupada

Su ootasan llego ayer por la noche y a estado preguntando por ustedes- contesto jared preocupado

Y que le dijeron?- pregunto tek para seguir con la mentira

Que se habian ido a acampar juntos- dijo zet seriamente

Entonces me voy antes de que me vea, nos vemos despues en mi departamento- dijo tek al momento que salia de la mansion sin ser vista por nadie, asi que antes de ir a su departamento decidio ir a dar una vuelta por el parque, tenia tiempo que no salia a dar una vuelta para respirar aire puro, aunque donde entrenaba no habia mucha contaminacion que digamos, durante su recorrido por el parque recordo todo lo que habia pasado en ese lugar, esos recuerdos venian a su mente como si apenas hubieran pasado ayer, se recosto sobre el pasto, y miro fijamente el cielo azul, el parque estaba muy concurrido ya que el dia de san valentin estaba cerca, el ver tantas parejas juntas le hizo recordar a iori, ella se preguntaba como se veria junto al pelirrojo, o si el aceptaria un regalo de parte de ella, en esos pensamientos estaba, cuando pudo ver pasar a un joven siendo perseguido por varios ninjas del clan yagami, lo que le sorprendio mucho, pero decidio meterse a ayudarlo

Hey chicos, no se les hace un poco injustos que 20 sujetos ataquen a uno- comento tek con una sonrisa

No te metas- dijo el joven que era perseguido

Steve?- pregunto tek sorprendida, era la primera vez que veia al joven sin su traje, y la verdad es que no era nada feo, su cabello verde, sus ojos verde azulados (gua nuevo color) sus rasgos finos, piel blanca...

Si soy yo- dijo el joven un poco frio, al momento que comenzaba su pelea contra sus propios compañeros, y apenas iva a ser golpeado, otra persona lo ayudo

Oye, no te diviertas solo- comento jared el cual habia llegado porque habia salido atras de tek

Me gusta ser envidioso- contesto steve sarcastico

No sabes que si compartes es mejor- dijo jared mientras le guiñia un ojo a steve el cual se puso un poco rojo ante esto, asi los dos jovenes se dedicaron a acabar con los ninjas del clan yagami que ivan tras steve, con un poco de ayuda de parte de tek, la cual de vez en cuando se metia, pero no mucho, ya que no queria estropearle la diversion a sus amigos

Y bien, porque te seguian tus compañeros?- pregunto jared MUY cerca de steve, el cual se sintio un poco incomodo por el acercamiento del joven

Es por que ya se enteraron que estoy ayudando a iori-san con su amistad con ustedes, ademas de que me descubrio escuchando una platica privada que tenia sobre kusanagi- contesto steve serio

Que dijeron sobre kyo?- pregunto preocupada tek

No escuche todo, pero por lo que entendi, tu amigo tiene una hermana, y la van a buscar para utilizarla contra el- dijo steve frio

Asi que ya descubrieron que tiene una hermana?- pregunto jared preocupado

Si- fue la simple respuesta de steve

Y saben quien es?- pregunto tek preocupada

No, solo saben en que escuela va, pero tengo que avisarle a iori-san, para que el le avise a kyo- dijo steve un poco adolorido

Sera mejor que primero descanses, y despues le avisaras a iori, despues de todo no sabes donde esta- dijo tek con una sonrisa

No lo entiendes, esto es un asunto importante- dijo steve molesto por la actitud tranquila de tek

Si lo entiendo, pero me preocupas, ademas de que no te debes preocupar por la imoutu de kyo- dijo tek intentando calmar a steve

Tu como lo puedes saber?- pregunto steve cuestionante

O.k. si te lo digo prometeme que te vas a calmar y que no le vas a decir a iori quien es, ya que se lo quiero decir yo, esta bien?- dijo tek como ultimo recurso de convencer a steve de tranquilizarse

Esta bien- acepto steve de mala gana

Pues... yo soy... yo soy la imoutu de kyo, mi nombre es teksuko kusanagi- dijo tek un poco nerviosa por la reaccion de steve

Ja, no creeras que me voy a creer eso verdad?- dijo steve como burla, ya que no le creia que ella fuera hermana de kyo

Pero si es cierto- dijo tek un tanto molesta por la desconfianza

Si eso fuera verdad, tu podrias usar el fuego de los kusanagi- dijo steve como reto para ver si era verdad lo que tek le decia

Esta bien, te lo mostrare- dijo tek al momento que en la palma de su mano comenzaba a formar una pequeña flama escarlata como la de kyo, ante la sorpresa de steve

Relamente eres una kusanagi- dijo steve con cierta sorpresa y enojo, no podia creer que ella y kyo los hubieran estado engañando todo este tiempo

Si, pero por favor no le digas nada a iori, en cuanto regrese yo misma se lo dire- pidio tek como un gran favor

Esta bien- acepto steve de buena gana, despues de todo, algo bueno podria resultar de todo eso, ya que si iori estaba enamorado de tek, y ella de el, tal vez podrian acabar con el odio entre las dos familias

Despues del pequeño incidente, steve se quedo en el departamento de tek, la cual insistio que se quedara ahi por lo menos hasta que se recuperara de sus heridas, aunque a steve no le agrado mucho ya que estaba a merced de los constantes acosos de jared, tek solo esperaba a que iori y kyo regresaran, y por como ivan las heridas en su cuerpo, parecia ser que kyo no tardaria mucho, asi que durante esos dias tek se encargo de atender a steve lo mejor posible a peticion de jared, el cual se encontraba muy atraido hacia steve, lo que al principio le extraño a tek, pero penso que tal vez, steve podria hacer cambiar a su amigo, asi todo siguio normal, por lo menos hasta el dia antes de san valentin, cuando tek recibio una visita MUY esperada

Hola- saludo el joven visitante

Iori- saludo la joven con una pequeña sonrisa, al momento que le permitia la entrada al pelirrojo

Me entere que acabastes el entrenamiento antes que yo, asi que decidi venir a saludarte- comento el pelirrojo mientras notaba que habia alguien en la habitacion de la chica

Me alegra que haigas venido- dijo tek feliz

Estas con alguien?- pregunto el pelirrojo curioso y celoso

Si, pero creo que te agradara...

Tek, donde pusistes mi ropa- decia steve el cual salia del cuarto con una pequeña toalla enrollada en su cintura

Steve?- pregunto iori sorprendido de ver a SU amigo en esas fachas en el departamento de tek

Iori-san - exclamo steve un poco apenado por su situacion

Que haces aqui?- pregunto iori molesto

Lo que pasa es que steve a estado viviendo aqui desde que casi lo matan los de tu clan- dijo tek intentando calmar el ambiente

Que paso steve?- pregunto iori preocupado por su amigo

Bueno, yagami-sama me descubrio escuchando sus platicas- dijo steve algo apenado

Ya veo, te vendras a vivir conmigo en mi nuevo departamento- dijo iori amablemente

Si- contesto feliz steve al momento que iva a buscar sus cosas para irse

Kyo tambien regresa hoy, pero yo espero verte mañana en el parque a las 5- dijo iori en forma de invitacion

Ahi estare- dijo tek aceptandola

Muy bien estoy listo, vamonos- decia steve con una gran sonrisa y una maleta acuestas

Vamonos- dijo iori mientras comenzaba a caminar

No se te vaya olvidar decirle- le dijo steve en el oido a tek, la cual solo asintio con la cabeza mientras veia los dos jovenes alejarse

Steve, se te olvida esto- le grito tek al momento que le lanzaba un retrato de jared, el cual fue facilmente atrapado por steve, el cual al verlo se puso un poco rojo pero no pudo evitar sonreir

Durante largo rato tek estuvo esperando que kyo llegara, asi que se entretuvo pensando en lo que habia visto desde que llego, jared habia cambiado mucho, ya no era el mismo joven que se pasaba la vida burlandose de quien se le pusiera enfrente, hombre o mujer, el no hacia distincion alguna, ya que decia que todos eran igual de traidores, el porque de ese pensamiento enfermizo, eso no lo sabia, asi que cuando regreso y vio como se portaba habia decidido hablar con el uno de esos dias, y aunque el al principio se negaba a contestar diciendo que los milagros si existen, ella lo fue descubriendo poco a poco, por su actitud hacia steve, y aunque no podia negar que al principio se sorprendio mucho, al final no lo rechazo, despues de todo el amor no depende de sexo, color, o rivalidades, el amor solo depende del corazon, y aunque ella sabia que steve sentia algo por jared, tambien sabia que el no lo iva a reconocer, no se iva a arriesgar a ser un juego mas de jared, despues de todo steve habia conocido la parte defectuosa de la vida de jared, y aunque jared amara mucho a steve, le iva a costar mucho trabajo convenserlo de que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos...

Kyo?- expreso tek con sorpresa al ver a kyo ahi frente a ella viendola fijamente mientras movia una mano frente a sus ojos

Vaya, yo pense que no me ivas a notar- dijo kyo como reclamo a la distraccion de su imoutu

A que hora llegaste?- pregunto tek un poco apenada

Pues hace media hora, pero tu ni caso me hacias- dijo kyo mientras la veia sospechosamente

Disculpa, es que me quede pensando en otra cosa- dijo tek nerviosa

Asi, en que?- pregunto kyo mientras la veia cuestionante

Pues... en que los yagami ya saben que tienes una hermana- mintio tek, ya que no sabia como iva a tomar kyo lo que le pasaba jared, ademas de que no le correspondia a ella decirselo

Como lo sabes?- pregunto kyo preocupado

Pues steve me lo dijo- contesto tek como si nada

Y lo dices asi, tan calmada- reclamo kyo

Pues no me voy a poner a llorar, ademas de que sabiamos que tarde o temprano pasaria esto- contesto tek intentando relajar a su oniisan

Si, tienes razon, y yagami lo sabe?- pregunto kyo preocupado, ya que no sabia que reaccion podia tener el pelirrojo ante esta noticia, y en todo caso el seria el mas peligroso de toda la familia yagami

Pues aun no, pero pienso decirselo mañana- contesto tek algo nerviosa

Voy contigo- dijo kyo decidido, ya que si le iva a decir la verdad a yagami, el queria estar presente por lo que pudiera pasar

Como quieras, eso no va a cambiar nada de lo que el pueda decidir- dijo tek algo preocupada

Tienes razon- dijo kyo tambien preocupado, despues de todo, mañana podria ser el ultimo dia que dure su amistad con yagami, eso contando que no los mate a ambos por engañarlo

Al otro dia, tanto kyo como tek fueron juntos a ver a iori, el cual iva acompañado por steve ante la insistencia de este, ya que se imaginaba que tek le iva a decir a iori la verdad ese dia, asi que queria evitar que iori cometiera una estupides de la que se fuera arrepentir el resto de su vida

Iori- saludo tek mientras se acercaba el

Hola tek, kyo?- saludo iori sorprendido por la presencia del kusanagi, ya que su cita de dos, se habia vuelto cita de cuatro

Yagami- saludo kyo amablemente

Kyo, por que no me acompaña a comprar algo- dijo steve con toda la intencion de dejar solos a iori y a tek

Pero...- decia kyo quien no se queria despegar de ellos

Vamos- dijo steve llevandolo casi arrastras

Y bien, para que querias verme?- pregunto tek nerviosa

Queria decirte algo- dijo el pelirrojo algo nervioso

Y de que se trata?- pregunto tek algo extrañada

Que es lo que hace tek, por que no le dice la verdad?- preguntaba kyo, el cual estaba junto a steve escondido entre los arboles

Calmate, ella debe buscar el momento apropiado- dijo steve algo preocupado, ya que recordaba la visita que hizo iori el dia anterior a su casa, y al regresar el le pregunto que habia pasado, y el le dijo que habia tomado una desicion crucial en su vida

Ayer fui a hablar con mi padre...- comenzo la platica el pelirrojo mientras veia cada gesto que tek hacia

Y que paso?- pregunto tek nerviosa de que ya supiera quien era ella

Le dije que habia decidido que la persona que amo, aceptara el reto contra mi prometida- dijo iori un tanto rojo, la verdad es que el no era bueno para declararle su amor a alguien, y definitivamente aqui se estaba equivocando, ya que dos corazones se estaban partiendo ante estas palabras

Asi, y que te dijo?- pregunto tek intentando fingir felicidad

El acepto, el duelo se efectuara el ultimo de febrero- dijo iori con una sonrisa

Me alegro por ti y por ella- dijo tek algo triste

Ese es el problema- dijo iori con una pequeña sonrisa

A que te refieres?- pregunto tek extrañada

Que ella aun no me ha dicho que si- dijo el pelirrojo con una pequeña risa nerviosa que dejo escapar para intentar calmar sus nervios, mientras tek solo asomo una gota ante semejante estupidez del pelirrojo, como habia hecho un trato que no sabia si iva a poder cumplir?

Y que piensas hacer?- pregunto tek preocupada por iori

Pues espero que ella acepte- dijo iori mientras la veia a los ojos

Y ya se lo dijistes? Porque no creo que hana vaya a estar muy feliz con eso- pregunto tek desconfiada

Hana? Quien esta hablando de ella?- pregunto molesto el pelirrojo ante este nombre

Pues ella es tu novia, no?- pregunto tek confundida

No, ella no es nada mio- gruño el pelirrojo

Entonces de quien hablabas?- pregunto tek cambiando el tema para tranquilizar a iori, ya que si le iva a decir su pequeño secreto, no se lo queria decir cuando el estuviera en un estado de furia masiva

De... de ti- dijo iori un poco apenado, mientras que tek abria sus ojos como platos

Y... yo?- pregunto tek nerviosa y feliz

Si, si tu aceptas claro, me gustaria que fueras mi novia- dijo el pelirrojo mientras le ponia un anillo de plata igual al que el tenia

Me gustaria pero...- tek por primera vez veia su cruel destino

Pero que? Acaso tu no me amas?- pregunto el pelirrojo confundido, ya que pensaba que ella tambien lo amaba

No es eso- respondio tek algo triste, ya que sabia que en cuanto le dijera la verdad a iori, su felicidada terminaria

Entonces?- pregunto aun mas confundido el pelirrojo

Lo que pasa es que yo no lo puedo aceptar hasta que te diga mi secreto, y si despues de eso aun quieres que sea algo tuyo te aceptare- contesto tek decidida mientras veia la expresion de sorpresa del pelirrojo ante su confesion

No importa lo que sea, no habra nada que me haga cambiar de opinion- dijo iori con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, mientras tek tomaba aire para decirle todo a iori

Pues mi pequeño secreto es que te menti, yo no soy alumna de kyo, yo soy su imoutu, yo soy una kusanagi- dijo tek al momento que cerraba los ojos para esperar una explosion de fuego purpura sobre ella

Es una broma?- pregunto iori molesto y sin creer lo que le habia dicho

No- dijo tek al momento que sacaba su fuego escarlata para mostrale a iori que no mentia, ante esta demostracion iori no tuvo mas dudas, una chispa de odio se asomo en sus hermosos ojos, mientras se levantaba lentamente de la banca en la que se encontraban, comenzo a encender su fuego purpura como cuando peleaba con kyo, mientras que tek solo miraba como iori se disponia a atacarla, pero iori no pudo hacerlo, algo dentro de el le impidio matarla, el sabia que era, pero se sentia defraudado, se sentia miserable, habia caido dos veces en el mismo error, se habia enamorado dos veces de un kusanagi, sentia una rabia inmensa, un odio, no sabia si hacia ella o asi el mismo...

Iori-san - exclamo steve saliendo de su escondite

Vamonos- dijo iori seriamente sin mirar a tek

Iori yo...- decia tek intentando hablar con el

Espero que tu y kyo se haigan divertido mucho con su broma, pero algo si te digo, no me vuelvas a llamar iori, de ahora en adelante soy yagami, y cuando te vuelva a ver a ti y a kyo, sera solo para matarlos- dijo iori al momento que se comenzaba a alejar de ella, ante la atenta mirada de tek y kyo

Tek-chan, te encuentras bien?- pregunto kyo preocupado por su imoutu, aunque el realmente tambien estaba destrosado por las frias palabras de iori

Si, ya sabiamos que esto iva a pasar- dijo tek mientras miraba el anillo que iori le habia dado y lo guardaba

Oye miguel, si esto sigue empeorando, no vamos a tener las mas minimas posibilidades de hacer algo por este mundo- decia gabriel preocupada por lo sucedido

Me temo, que solo nos queda esperar que yagami escuche a su corazon y logre perdonar- dijo miguel seguro de que podia confiar en esos tres jovenes

Oniisan, me disculpas pero voy a ver a unas amigas- dijo tek como excusa para salir de la mansion sola

Unas amigas?- pregunto kyo desconfiado

Si, como estuve varios dias fuera no he podido ver lo de la escuela- dijo tek con una gran sonrisa

Esta bien pero ciudate- dijo kyo al momento que subia a su habitacion, y tek salia de la mansion sin rumbo fijo, solo caminaba para distraerse y al no conseguirlo decidio entrar a un local de video juegos, alguna vez habia escuchado a shingo decir que jugando podias sacar enojos y tristezas, que el cuando se sentia mal por algo iva a jugar, asi que decidio intentarlo, una vez que entro al local la mirada de los jovenes se posaron sobre ella, se veia raro ver a una chica entrar a un local de video juegos, pero ignorando las mirada se dirigio a cambiar unas monedas para poder jugar, se acerco a ver que juegos habia, y hubo uno que le llamo la atencion, the king of the figthers 2000, observo el modo de juego por las instrucciones en el video juego, ante la desesperacion de otros jovenes que querian jugar y esperaban que la mataran rapidamente, una vez que observo el modo de juego, escogio sus tres jugadores : kyo, iori y k', de striker utilizaba a terry, ya que le recordaba aquella ocasion en que la habia ayudado, asi que comenzo a jugar, al principio un poco torpe ya que ni siquiera conocia el orden de los botones, pero poco a poco fue mejorando, aunque no podia hacer los poderes ya que no sabia como se hacian, si realizaba un par de combos que poco a poco iva descubriendo, tan entretenida estaba que por un momento se olvido por completo de sus problemas, los demas jovenes que la observaban al ver que no la mataban decidieron hecharle dobles, y aunque no muy facil tek logro ganar uno a uno los dobles, mientras escuchaba como sus retadores inventaban tantas excusas como: no sirve esta palanca, el boton no sirve, lo que en cierta forma le molestaba, ya que si no servia por que le seguian hechando, pero en una de sus retas la cosa se le complico, ya que habia un joven que sabia jugar un poco mas, asi que ella llevava una clara desventaja, asi que con su ultimo jugador intento hacer el milagro, y gracias a que alguien le dijo como sacar los poderes de iori logro ganar por muy poco...

Arigato- dijo tek al momento que se volteaba para agradecerle a quien le habia ayudado

Cuanto tiempo tek-chan - expreso el joven con su alegria de siempre

Shingo- dijo la joven con alegria al ver a su joven amigo ahi

Si, pasaba de casualidad por aqui y decidi entrar a jugar- dijo el joven con una sonrisa mientras que los demas retadores al reconocer a shingo ya no siguieron con sus retas, lo que sorprendio a tek

Vaya, se ve que eres muy conocido- expreso tek con una sonrisa

Y tu desde cuando juegas?- dijo shingo cambiando el tema

Desde hoy- expreso tek con una gran sonrisa, al momento que veia como shingo la retaba, lo que la sorprendio, pero no la molesto, asi se pasaron toda la tarde jugando dobles en la misma maquina, aunque el que llevava mucha ventaja era shingo, por su parte kyo estaba en su cuarto meditando todo lo sucedido

Iori, porque? Porque la elegistes? Porque despertastes estos sentimientos en mi? Porque me ilusionaste con aquel beso? Se repetia kyo constantemente estas preguntas, la declaracion de amor de iori le habia dolido en lo mas profundo, y lo peor de todo era que era su propia hermana quien le estaba quitando su amor, el tenia esperanzas de que con el acercamiento que habian tenido las cosas pudieran cambiar, pero no habia sido asi, y ahora el odio en el habia vuelto a nacer, acaso su destino iva ser ese, el de pelar una y otra vez hasta que algun dia muriera en una de esas peleas sangrientas, acaso no podria tener nunca el amor de aquella persona que amaba? Que era yuki realmente para el? el no queria seguir su vida bajo una mascara pero tampoco podia seguirla como realmente era, dolor, dolor era lo unico que encontraba en su camino, en su vida, en su destino...

_El dolor y el sufrimiento_

_Recompensados seran_

_Con el tiempo_

_Tu dolor se apagara_

Kyo escucho la voz de uriel frente a el, cuando habia aparecido? No lo sabia, tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no habia reparado en nada, ni siquiera en la presencia del angel, bueno ahora solo le faltaba entender esos mensajes raros, tal vez asi podria mejorar su vida...

Iori- llamo yagami-sama a su hijo

Que?- contesto friamente el pelirrojo, la verdad es que no estaba de humor para soportar algun sermon de su padre, pero habia tenido que ir a la mansion por un poco de ropa

Tu duelo sera pronto, espero que tu novia este lista- dijo yagami-sama intentando acabar la platica con su hijo, ya que habia entendido que no queria hablar con nadie

Bien- dijo iori como si nada, y es que no importaba, ya que no habria nadie disputando ese duelo...

Oye tek-chan, te encuentras bien?- pregunto shingo curioso ya que notaba rara a su amiga

Si, porque?- respondio tek con una pequeña sonrisa

Es que te noto extraña- respondio shingo preocupado

No es nada, oye shingo, te puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto tek a su amigo, ella sabia que shingo siempre le cumpliria sus favores, pero aun asi siempre se los pedia con cortesia

Claro tek-chan, que es lo que quieres?- pregunto feliz shingo, ya que el haria cualquier cosa para ver feliz a su amor

Me podria quedar hoy en tu casa?- pregunto tek seriamente, aunque esta pregunta sorprendio mucho a shingo

En mi casa?- pregunto extrañado shingo

Si, lo que pasa es que no quiero regresar a la mansion y si voy a mi departamento es seguro que me van a ir a buscar alla, y yo quiero estar sola- dijo tek seria

Esta bien- acepto shingo ya que era la primera vez que veia a su amiga asi, y para el era un gusto tenerla cerca de el

Una vez en el departamento de shingo, tek se acosto en la cama de shingo por insistencia de este, y shingo se acosto en el sofa de la sala, ya que no le parecio que fuera muy bien visto que el se durmiera con ella en la misma cama, aunque facilmente cabian los dos, asi que durante varios dias tek se quedo en la casa de shingo, mientras que kyo ya se habia comenzado a preocupar por la ausencia de su imoutu, la busco en su departamento, pero en el no habia rastro de que hubiera estado ahi en varios dias, zet y jared tampoco sabian nada de ella, y shingo no le habia dicho nada a su senpai por peticion de tek, por su parte iori habia pasado esos dias encerrado en su departamento, solo salia cuando su banda tenia algun compromiso y steve se encargaba de lo demas, lo cual preocupaba mucho a su joven amigo, asi la relacion de los 3 jovenes parecia estar perdiendose para siempre, ya que ninguno queria hablar lo que le sucedia, y todo por pensar estupidamente ser la carga del otro...

_El engaño,_

_El sufrimiento,_

_El dolor,_

_La sangre y la muerte_

_En tu corazon incrustados estan_

_Pero el amor su lugar ocupara_

Le decia uriel a iori, el cual intentaba ignorar a ese angel que solo buscaba ayudarlo, que no solo le decia sus mensajes por obligacion, si no tambien por preocupacion, pero iori intentaba fingir que nada de eso le importaba, pero discretamente el habia puesto atencion al mensaje de aquel que el sabia que solo queria ayudarlo...

Tek-chan, que es lo que pasa?- pregunto shingo preocupado por la actitud de su amiga

Nada, quieres curry o okonomiyaki?- Pregunto tek cambiando la coversacion, lo que en cierta forma le dolio a yabuki

Curry- contesto shingo dejando la conversacion aun lado por ahora, despues de todo, ahora el ya no cocinaba, aunque le costaba mas tener todo en orden

Oye shingo voy a salir, vas a estar aqui?- pregunto tek tranquilamente

Si, pero toma- dijo shingo al momento que le daba una copia de las llaves de su casa

Gracias- dijo tek al momento que salia de la casa, y fue directo a su escuela, ya que tenia que justificar todas sus faltas y presentar sus examenes perdidos, una vez que llego vio como sus amigos se le quedaban viendo un poco raro, pero no hizo mucho caso, miguel ya habia restablecido todas sus clases asi que la recibio con una sonrisa, despues de hablar con la directora y explicarle lo sucedido cambiando una que otra cosa, logro convencer a sus profesores de aplicarle sus examenes despues se dirigio a su club de futbol para reingresar, aunque le costo mas trabajo convencer al entrenador de dejarla regresar, pero gracias al apoyo de sus compañeras el entrenador la volvio a aceptar, asi que apartir del dia siguiente tek regresaria a su vida normal, al salir de la escuela se dirigio rumbo a la casa de shingo, pero en el camino se encontro con alguien que ella si bien no conocia si habia visto antes, y esa persona parecia estarla esperando...

Teksuko kusanagi?- pregunto la joven acompañada del señor mayor

Que?- Pregunto tek curiosa pero sin mostrar temor alguno hacia las dos personas delante de ella

Asi que la "amiga" de mi hijo es una kusanagi- comento el señor con su imponente voz

Mire viejo, no tengo tiempo para sus estupideces asi que dejeme en paz- contesto tek agresivamente, esta vez no era la misma de antes que se dejaba intimidar facilmente

Asi que la niña por fin mostro sus garras- dijo yagami-sama molesto por el comentario de la kusanagi, al momento que noto como tek lo ignoraba y comenzaba a caminar como si el no existiera, lo que acabo de molestarlo, aunque a la otra joven le sorprendio la actitud de la kusanagi, definitivamente le habia aprendido algo a iori

Oye, yagami-sama esta hablando- dijo uno de los dos ninjas que ivan con ellos

Pues escuchalo- contesto tek sin detenerse

Péro que mocosa tan insolente, no cabe duda que es una kusanagi- dijo yagami-sama con intencion de molestarla

Bueno, nadie es perfecto VIEJO- dijo tek con ganas de fastidiar al viejo

Yo no estoy viejo, aun estoy joven- dijo yagami-sama molesto

Que no sabe que nosotros los jovenes consideramos viejo a los señores mas grande de 60 años- dijo tek para molestarlo

A si, pues yo solo tengo 38 años- dijo yagami-sama orgulloso

Pues para su edad se ve muy acabado- dijo tek extrañada por la edad de yagami-sama

Como se ve que no sabes nada de los yagami niña- exclamo yagami-sama molesto, no podia creer que esa niña hubiera logrado enamorar a su hijo, era tonta, torpe, insolente, grosera y por demas despistada

Bueno ya, no creo que estuviera tomando el aire por aqui de casualidad, ni que me esten reteniendo aqui solo para discutir, asi que, que quiere?- pregunto tek fastidiada

Pues es simple, como es costumbre, un yagami siempre va a matar a un kusanagi, asi que ioru-chan se va a encargar de eliminarte- dijo yagami refiriendose a la prima de iori la cual vestia de la misma forma que el pelirrojo

Asi, y yo me debo dejar- contesto sarcastica tek, la verdad es que estaba molesta de tener que ver en venganzas que no tenian nada que ver con ella, pero enseguida vio como la pelirroja se disponia a atacarla con su fuego purpura, a lo que ella solo se puso en forma de defensa sacando su fuego escarlata, pero apenas iva a comenzar su ataque...

Detente ioru-chan - se escucho la voz de iori atras de ellos

Iori, acaso piensas interferir en nuestra venganza?- pregunto yagami-sama molesto

No, pero yo la encontre primero, y es mi privilegio ser el que acabe con su miserable vida- dijo el pelirrojo al momento que le lanzaba una mirada asesina a tek, la cual no podia creer que iori hubiera dicho eso

Vaya iori, parece que despues de todo si puedo confiar en ti para acabar con los kusanagi- exclamo yagami-sama feliz de ver que su hijo por fin parecia estar obedeciendolo

No lo hago por ti- fue la fria respuesta de iori

No importa, lo que importa es que acabes con ella- dijo yagami-sama en forma de orden

No es el momento aun, cuando lo haga, quiero que kyo vea como mato a su hermana- dijo iori sadicamente

Sera como quieras iori- dijo yagami-sama al momento que se alejaba con los suyos de ahi, ante la mirada de tek la cual se alejo del lugar lo antes posible...

Tek-chan, te encuentras bien?- pregunto shingo sin entender porque las lagrimas de la joven

No- fue la respuesta de la joven

Que pasa?- pregunto shingo mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga

Es iori- fue la respuesta de la joven, mientras que shingo al escuchar ese nombre sintio el corazon latia rapidamente, sentia que iva a escuchar algo que no queria...

Que pasa con el?- pregunto shingo sin quebrar la voz, intentaba ser fuerte por su amiga, porque ella necesitaba su apoyo

Yo... lo... amo pero... desde que se entero de que era una kusanagi el... el me odia, despues de que dijo que me amaba, ahora el mismo reclamo mi sangre en sus manos, porque? Porque shingo? No entiendo como una venganza familiar puede llegar a sembrar tanto odio, como ese odio puede acabar con el amor? No entiendo que es lo que esta pasando en mi vida, no entiendo nada, NADA- dijo tek al momento que se soltaba a llorar en los brazos de shingo, sin notar como a este le habia dolido su confesion de amor, pero solo la abrazo fuertemente, el sabia que no podia hacer nada mas que consolarla, aunque a el nadie lo consolara...

Iori-san, porque hizo eso?- pregunto en reclamo steve. No podia creer que iori estuviera cometiendo tantos errores

Fue lo unico que se me ocurrio para que no peleara- contesto iori calidamente

Si le importa digaselo- decia steve esperanzado de que iori hubiera recapacitado

No, no lo entiendes, si estuviera junto a ella ninguna de nuestra familias nos dejaria en paz, toda la vida estariamos huyendo de ellos, ademas de que no quiero condenarla a estar junto a mi por el poco tiempo que me queda-contesto el pelirrojo confundido

Iori-san - exclamo steve entendiendo el punto del pelirrojo, pero tal vez esa desicion no la debia tomar solo, despues de todo una relacion de pareja es de dos...

Kyo-chan, calmese por favor- decia jared intentando calmar a su joven amo

Como quieres que me calme si no se donde esta mi imoutu- decia kyo molesto

No se preocupe, ella se encuentra bien- decia zet quien acababa de llegar

Ya sabes donde se encuentra?- pregunto kyo feliz

Si, esta en casa de yabuki- contesto zet tranquilo

Voy a buscarla- dijo kyo al momento que se disponia a salir en su busqueda

Asi, pero no vas solo kyo-chan - dijo jared quien junto con zet salieron tras kyo

Una vez en el departamento de yabuki encontraron la puerta abierta, asi que entraron sin tocar, una vez en la sala kyo vio a shingo abrazando a su hermana, la cual lloraba como un bebe en los brazos de yabuki, asi que decidio dejarlos solos pero...

Que rayos es esto?- pregunto kyo al ver que un gas salia de la ventilacion del edificio, al momento que comenzaba a perder el conocimiento...

Donde estoy?- se preguntaba kyo quien despertaba de un profundo sueño

Estas en la mansion yagami- se escucho la voz de una chica, mientras kyo solo veia como se encontraba encadenado en un pequeño cuarto, el cual tenia una camara siempre vigilandolo, y una pantalla que permanecia apagada

Que hago aqui?- pregunto kyo confundido, los yagami nunca habian atacado asi, siempre que se enfrentaban era en un duelo uno a uno

Callate y escuchame- dijo la joven en voz baja

Que quieres?- pregunto kyo extrañado por el comportamiento de la joven pelirroja

Primero finge que me burlo de ti- dijo la joven con una sonrisa burlona

Eso es lo que estas haciendo- recalco kyo sin entender

Necesito que me ayudes a salvar a iori- dijo la joven en voz baja

A salvar a yagami?- pregunto extrañado kyo

Si, yagami-sama quiere destruir su alma- dijo la joven preocupada

Y como piensa hacer eso?- pregunto kyo sin entender

La unica forma que existe es... haciendo que el destruya todo lo que ama, asi el perdera voluntad alguna y yagami-sama podra controlarlo a el y a su nuevo poder a su antojo- dijo la joven dudando si pedirle ayuda a kyo era lo mejor pero era lo unico que le quedaba

Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?- pregunto kyo aun sin acabar de comprender

Acaso no lo entiendes, cuantas personas conoces que iori quiera?- pregunto la joven molesta

Pues...- la verdad es que kyo no conocia a muchas, las unicas que habian logrado estar cerca de iori eran mature y vice, las cuales murieron en sus manos, de ahi estaban steve, tek y el, claro y tal vez esa joven que se preocupaba por el

Ya lo entendistes?- pregunto la joven esperando kyo captara el mensaje

No- respondio kyo quien se imaginaba de lo que hablaba la chica pero no quiso ponerlo en evidencia

Las unicas personas que quedan en el corazon de iori, son tu hermana, steve tu y yo- dijo la joven desesperandose, no entendia como iori habia llegado a sentir aprecio por kyo

Asi, pero si lo que dices es cierto, no creo que iori se atreva a atacarnos- contesto kyo confiado de que iori haria lo correcto

No lo haria conciente, pero yagami-sama esta recibiendo ayuda de unos sujetos extraños, los cuales van a controlar la mente de iori para obligarlo a hacer lo que quieren, aunque el no lo desee- dijo la joven desesperada

O sea que iori me va a matar?- pregunto kyo sorprendido de que fuera a ser el mismo iori quien muchas veces lo salvo el que ahora lo fuera a matar

Si, pero antes te va a ser sufrir, piensan dejar que veas como muere tu hermana frente a ti sin que tu puedas hacer nada por impedirlo, despues de eso, tu seguiras en la lista junto con steve y conmigo- dijo la joven seriamente

Que acaso tu no eres una yagami?- pregunto kyo extrañado

Si, pero a yagami-sama no le importa hacer pequeños sacrificios como el los llama- dijo la joven sabiendo de lo que yagami-sama es capaz de hacer...

Ioru, que haces aqui?- se escucho la voz de yagami-sama quien acababa de entrar al cuarto

Nada, solo vine a burlarme de este estupido kusanagi- contesto la chica al tipo iori

Ves con iori, el se encuentra en estos momento en la sala- ordeno yagami-sama

Ya esta aqui?- pregunto la joven sorprendida

Si- fue la respuesta de yagami-sama...

Que rayos paso?- se pregunta zet quien en esos momentos se encontraba despertando en el departamento de yabuki junto a su otouto, y a shingo

Usaron gas para dormirnos- expreso molesto jared

Donde estan kyo y tek?- pregunto jared al notar la ausencia de sus dos amigos y amos

Se los llevaron- se escucho la voz de shingo quien al parecer habia despertado antes que ellos

El tiene razon- se escucho la voz de steve desde la puerta

Y tu como lo sabes?- pregunto enojado zet

Porque yagami-sama llamo a iori para decirle que su venganza estaba lista- dijo steve friamente mientras veia como jared se le quedaba viendo insistentemente

Entonces por que nos lo dices, acaso no le eres fiel a iori?- reclamo zet

Si, es por eso que vines a avisarles y a llevarlos a donde ellos se encuentran- contesto steve

Shingo, por favor avisale a gabriel lo que pasa- pidio jared al momento que salia junto a steve y a su hermano del departamento

AAAGGGHHHH- se escuchaba el grito de iori al sentir una invasion en su cuerpo

No te resistas, asi no sufriras- se escuchaba una voz que lo martirisaba

Saca... esa... maldita... cosa... de mi- exclamaba el pelirrojo cansadamente, ya que no sabia cuanto tiempo resistiria aquella tortura

Te deberia acostumbrar a ella, ya que ella sera quien ocupe tu cuerpo de ahora en adelante, pero no te preocupes tu podras ver todo lo que hace por tu falta de voluntad- decia el joven quien se escondia entre las sombras

Estas loco, nunca permitire que eso se adueñe de mi cuerpo- decia iori resitiendose, pero ya habia llegado al limite de sus fuerzas, asi que solo sintio como se hundia en una obscuridad profunda...

Donde me encuentro?- se preguntaba tek mientras revisaba el extraño lugar donde habia despertado, parecia un tipo de coliseo

Vaya ya despertastes- se escucho la voz de yagami-sama desdes un altavoz

Que es lo que quiere?- pregunto tek al reconocer la voz

Ayudar a mi hijo en su venganza- contesto yagami-sama en burla mientras comenzaba a prender una pequeña pantalla donde se veia un kyo encadenado

Que le hizo a mi oniisan?- preguntaba tek sin creer que lo que veia fuera cierto

Nada... aun- contesto yagami-sama en burla, al momento que por la otra pantalla dejaba ver a kyo lo que tek hacia

Que es lo que quiere para dejarnos en paz?- preguntaba tek molesta

Nada, solo una pelea justa- dijo yagami-sama mientras observaba el gran parecido que tenia tek con kyo, tal vez podria ser que aquella leyenda que se decia en la familia fuera cierta y ella fuera...

Yagami-sama, iori esta listo- dijo el joven oculto entre las sombras

Muy bien, pero antes quiero comprobar una vieja historia- dijo yagami-sama mientras daba la orden de hacerle unas "pequeñas" heridas a kyo, el cual al sentir las pequeñas pero finas cortadas en lugares especificos no pudo contener el grito de dolor que estas le provocaban, al mismo tiempo que tek tambien las sentia en carne propia

Ya basta, deja a kyo en paz, acepto tu pelea- dijo tek con tal de ya no ver a su oniisan sufriendo

Vaya, por lo que se ve saishu no les dijo nada de su relacion- dijo yagami-sama disfrutando el momento

De que hablas?- pregunto kyo sin entender

Que tu padre te mintio, ella no es tu hermana menor, ustedes dos nacieron el mismo dia- dijo yagami-sama burlandose de la forma tan vil que saishu habia mantenido engañado a kyo durante toda su vida

Quieres decir que ella y yo somos gemelos?- pregunto kyo sorprendido

Mas que eso- dijo el joven entre las sombras

Bueno kyo, te tengo preparado un espectaculo especial, la pelea de tu querida hermana contra mi hijo- anuncio yagami-sama con gusto

Mientras que tek solo veia aparecer a iori frente a ella con su tipico traje de pelea, todo en el parecia normal, pero su mirada era diferente, en ella no parecia estar el iori que ella conocia

Iori- dijo tek intentando encontrar en esos ojos rojos al iori que ella conocia, sin saber que el estaba encerrado en su propia obscuridad

Iori, quiero que la mates, pero antes quiero que la humilles- se escucho la orden de yagami-sama, al momento que el pelirrojo se lanzo contra tek, la cual apenas podia esquivar los golpes del pelirrojo

Iori, detente- decia tek intentando hacer reaccionar al pelirrojo, pero este no escuchaba, solo tiraba golpes a diestra y siniestra, y de tanto y tanto que llego el momento en que tek recibio uno de sus certeros golpes en la cara, lanzandola varios pasos atras, y aun antes de caer logro sentir el yamibara de iori quemando su piel, pero aun asi logro ponerse de pie otra vez, aunque no podia creer que iori la estuviera atacando de esa forma tan salvaje

iori despierta en un lugar obscuro, muy parecido al de aquella vez en su sueño, no hay nada alrededor, pero frente a el hay alguien muy parecido a el, su cuerpo cubierto de una tunica negra, al parecer la extraña figura esta observando algo, se escucha un grito, esa voz la conoce, al acercarse a ver, ve como EL, no... su cuerpo tiene a tek por el cuello al momento que con una de sus manos con su fuego purpura la golpea una y otra vez, mientras esta solo parece llamarlo

Oye, porque no la ayudas- reclamo el pelirrojo al ver que esa cosa no movia un dedo, es mas parecia estar disfrutandolo

Por que soy yo quien la esta matando- dijo la gruesa voz del sujeto que lo volteo a ver, el yagami pudo notar que era igual a el, se podria decir que era su gemelo, solo que en su mirada solo habia odio

No te lo permitire- dijo iori al momento que intentaba atacarlo, pero este lo ataco primero

No lo has entendido aun iori, ahora yo soy tu, bueno solo tu mente, por que el cuerpo que hace todo es el tuyo, pronto yo vivire tu vida y tu desapareceras para siempre, y como es de suponerse en mi nueva vida no quiero tener cosas que me hagan debiles- dijo la sombra con una sadica sonrisa

Tu eres yo, eso no es posible, yo nunca haria eso- reclamo iori furioso

Claro que si, por supuesto si es que no tuvieras dentro de ti ese sentimiento llamado amor- dijo la sombra mientras veia el espectaculo que el estaba provocando, sabia que si tek no se defendia pronto su cuerpo no resitiria mas y ella moriria, por lo menos como ellos querian

Iori- se escucho la voz quien llamaba insistentemente al pelirrojo

Tek-chan - esclamo iori mientras veia a la joven con varias quemaduras y heridas, su cuerpo se estaba cubriendo rapidamente de sangre, y todo frente a los ojos de kyo, no podia creer que el estuviera permitiendo eso, despues de todo lo que habian pasado juntos, despues de...

Iori, que te parece si hacemos el juego mas interesante- dijo la sombra al momento que por fuera iori comenzaba a desgarrar la ropa de la joven, ante la mirada de terror de tek, la cual se imaginaba lo que iori iva a hacer

Que es lo que haces?- dijo iori molesto al ver lo que el estaba a punto de hacer

Intento cumplir una de tus mas grandes fantasias antes de acabar con su vida- dijo la sombra la sombra burlonamente

Dejala en paz- dijo iori al momento que se lanzaba contra la sombra, a la cual no podia tocar, era como si los golpes que el tiraba, el mismo los recibia, una y otra vez hasta que se canso de insistir en algo inutil, asi que solo observaba como el estaba a punto de violarla, porque en el fondo era el, era su cuerpo, tal vez no su mente pero si su cuerpo, y el estaba permitiendo que pasara al no poder derrotar a ese enemigo interno 

Iori por favor, yo se que me escuchas, vuelve a ser el mismo, yo... AISHITERU- decia tek creyendo que iori reaccionaria, al momento que sentia como era penetrada por el pelirrojo rudamente, por su parte kyo solo veia esto sin poder hacer nada, se sentia impotente, por mas que queria deshacerse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban no lo conseguia...

Pero que diablos hace?- pregunto el joven que estaba al lado de yagami-sama

La humilla lo mismo que a su hermano- decia yagami-sama con una sonrisa de burla

Eres un idiota, detenlo antes de que sea tarde- dijo el joven severamente molesto

De que hablas?- pregunto yagami-sama sin entender mientras veia a iori convertirse en iori-orochi siguiendo con su trabajo

Maldicion ya es tarde- dejo el joven al momento que veia como un aura purpura y escarlata se combinaban en tek

NOOOOO- se escucho el grito de tek antes de caer inconciente ante el dolor que el yagami le producia

que tonta es tu amiga, verdad?- dijo la sombra burlonamete

No, el tonto eres tu, porque yo nunca te voy a perdonar lo que acabas de hacer- dijo iori furioso mientras su fuego purpura comenzaba a rodearlo y un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sabia que habia hecho un gran daño, la causa por lo que lo hizo no importaba, el que tuviera que renunciar a su clan tampoco, el habia lastimado lo mas presiado para el y nunca se lo perdonaria...

Acaso piensas renunciar a tu padre y a tu clan?- pregunto la sombra segura de que iori no renunciaria a su unica familia

Por supuesto- dijo iori al momento que lanzaba su fuego purpura hacia la sombra, la cual ya no tenia barrera que la protegiera debido a que iori habia renunciado a su vinculo con su padre 

Tek-chan - se escucho la voz del pelirrojo como un pequeño susurro al momento que dejaba el cuerpo que tenia en sus manos, mientras que iori comenzo a juntar todo su fuego purpura para hacerlo explotar en una gran columna de fuego que hizo volar todo el lugar...

Continuara...

Contestando reviews:

Rya: miau grax por los caps, ya no tengo que escribir mucho jejeje

Saky: la vida no es tan bella, pero pronto (como en otros 10 caps) veras otro lemon, broma antes habra otro ya veras promesa aunque no de ellos dos


	11. perdonando

**CAP. 11**

**PERDONANDO**

Kyo se encuentra en estos momentos en el hospital, ya que su imoutu se encontraba muy lastimada debido al gran daño que le había causado Iori, el cual había hecho volar toda la mansión con su fuego púrpura, pero gracias a que Gabriel se había encargado de protegerlo, mientras que Miguel se había encargado de proteger a su imoutu e Iori, y Rafael se había encargado de los tres jóvenes amigos de ellos, que cuando ocurrió la explosión se encontraban enfrascados en una pelea contra los ninjas del clan Yagami, todos habían salido sanos y salvos de ahí...

Doctor, como esta mi imoutu?- pregunto Kyo preocupado al joven doctor que salía de revisar a su imoutu

Hmm, físicamente me parece que se recuperara rápido, aunque debo decirle que su hermana esta muy lastimada interiormente, así que tendremos que tratarla o es posible que no vaya a poder tener hijos, y psicológicamente, bueno eso no lo se, pero su hermana será tratada con uno de nuestros mejores psicólogos para que supere lo que le paso- fueron las noticias del doctor, las cuales en cierta forma alegraron a Kyo, ya que su imoutu se encontraba fuera de peligro, pero el sabia que ese no iba a ser el único problema a superar, el daño psicológico iba a ser el mayor problema, de pronto sintió que un odio muy grande nacía dentro de el, sabia que Iori no tenia por completo la culpa de lo que había hecho, pero eso no le quitaba el dolor que sentía al pensar que había sido EL, precisamente EL, el que la había lastimado, pero se sentía peor al saber que el no había podido hacer nada mas que ver, ver como el loco de Iori la lastimaba, la violaba, mientras que el solo veía, por primera vez se sintió incapaz de proteger lo mas importante para el...

Kusanagi-san, se encuentra bien?- pregunto Shingo preocupado de ver que su senpai seguía con su mente en otro lugar, mientras que este al verse interrumpido de sus pensamientos voltea a ver a su interlocutor con rabia

Todo es tu culpa- dijo Kyo molesto mientras arremetía contra Shingo, el cual no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo para detener la embestida de Kyo

Porque dice eso Kusanagi-san?- preguntaba Shingo sin entender el porque de las palabras de su senpai, mientras veía la mirada molesta de Kyo

Si tu me hubieras dicho que mi imoutu estaba contigo desde antes, nada de esto hubiera pasado- reclamo Kyo molesto mientras sujetaba a Shingo de la chazarilla

Yo... yo lo siento mucho Kusanagi-san - dijo Shingo sintiéndose culpable, tal vez después de todo su senpai tenia razón, si el le hubiera dicho, o si por lo menos el la hubiera cuidado mejor, unas lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse en los ojos tristes de Yabuki, el cual nunca se había sentido tan mal como ahora

Kyo, no es justo que culpes a Shingo- reclamo Benimaru en defensa de Shingo, el sabia como se sentía Kyo, pero no podía estar buscando culpables o haciendo sentir culpables a otros

Es cierto, perdóname Shingo- exclamo Kyo en forma de disculpa al momento que soltaba a Shingo y se iba a sentar en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera

Te encuentras bien Shingo?- pregunto Benimaru preocupado por el joven alumno de su amigo, el cual seguía perdido en un remolino de confusión que había en su cabeza

Yo... yo quiero estar solo- dijo Yabuki al momento que salía corriendo del hospital, ante la mirada de Benimaru, el cual entendía que Shingo quería estar solo, y aunque el quisiera ayudarlo, en estos momentos lo mejor era quedarse en el hospital por si algo mas pasaba

Zet te encuentras bien?- pregunto Benimaru al ver al joven ninja en un estado parecido al de Kyo, mientras que este solo lo miro seriamente, su mirada no parecía expresar nada, pero Benimaru sabia que ese joven estaba igual de mal que Kyo, no por nada llevaba conociéndolo desde hacia mucho, y aunque no sabia los secretos que este guardaba, si sabia cuando no se encontraba bien

Si- fue la simple respuesta de Zet, quien no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a el, parecía que en su vida las desgracias lo siguieran como una maldición con la que el tenia que cargar a cuestas, solo, ya una vez había perdido a alguien muy importante para el, sin que pudiera hacer nada, ahora parecía ser que el destino le deparaba volver a vivir lo mismo, recuerdos dolorosos se agolpaban en su mente, imágenes que no se borraban, si no que parecían tan frescas como el primer día, cuanto dolor mas podría soportar su tan lastimado corazón, el cual no parecía cicatrizar, ya que al parecer las heridas se abrían antes de cerrarse, por su parte Jared no estaba lejos de sentirse mejor, ya que Tek estaba bajo su cuidado, el debía protegerla, morir si era necesario antes de que algo así le sucediera, pero como sus amos les daban tantas libertades, el se había vuelto un irresponsable, y como nunca le reclamaban por su falta de interés, el no había hecho nada por tomar en serio sus responsabilidades como ninja del clan Kusanagi, al ver que Benimaru lo veía curioso decidió darle la espalda, la verdad es que no estaba de humor, y no quería ser grosero con el rubio, por otro lado, en la habitación de Tek, esta se encontraba despierta pero no dejaba que nadie lo notara, la verdad es que no estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie, tampoco quería pensar en nada, solo quería dormir y no despertar, por lo menos dormida podría escapar de esa realidad, un par de lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin poder contenerlas, sabia que no era por el dolor que su cuerpo pudiera sentir, no, era algo mas, era el dolor que su alma y su corazón estaban sintiendo, por mas que quería olvidar, las imágenes de Iori desgarrándole la ropa, golpeándola, violándola, venían a su mente una y otra vez, como si fuera una película que se repitiera incesantemente, por mas que quería arrancárselas de la cabeza no lo conseguía...

Iori-san, como piensa entrar a su habitación sin que lo vean?- le preguntaba Steve a Iori al ver que el pelirrojo pensaba entrar al hospital a ver a Tek, sabia que ninguno de los amigos de ella lo permitiría, y mucho menos Kyo, por otro lado, no sabia la actitud que la joven tomaría delante de el, si es que Iori lograba llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba Tek

Para eso te necesito, necesito que los distraigas por un momento- comento el pelirrojo sin notar la expresión de sorpresa de su joven amigo, el cual no podía creer lo que Iori planeaba que hiciera

Pero...- Steve no sabia que decir, el era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Iori, pero sabia que acercarse a Kyo en estos momentos era casi un suicido de su parte, pero después de todo, el le debía su vida a Iori desde hace mucho- esta bien- comento el joven resignado a lo que le pudiera pasar, como no salir vivo del edificio

Gracias- se escucho el agradecimiento del pelirrojo que pareció decirlo mas para si mismo...

Hola- se escucho el saludo de Steve ante los jóvenes que se encontraban en la sala de espera, los cuales lo voltearon a ver de una manera amenazante, Benimaru intento acercarse al joven para pedirle que se retirara antes de que Kyo lo matara, pero sus intentos fueron en vano

Que diablos haces aquí?- pregunto Kyo sumamente molesto, mientras se acerca a Steve con su fuego en mano, a lo que Steve miro con cierto miedo, pero intento fingir no ser afectado por eso y por el hecho de que Zet y compañía también se acercaban de manera peligrosa

Bueno... yo... vine a ver como estaba Tek-chan - dijo Steve con voz quebrada, mientras tragaba duro, sabia que hasta ahí había llegado como ninja, pero eso ya no importaba, se resignaría a morir, aunque hubiera querido morir lejos de un hospital, tal vez en los brazos de... pero que estupideces estaba pensando, debía hacer tiempo, le había dicho Iori, si como si Kyo lo fuera a dejar vivo por mas de un minuto...

Pues para tu información, mi imoutu se encuentra bien, así que dile al estúpido de Yagami que no tuvo suerte- dijo Kyo apunto de estallar, no soportaba la presencia del amigo de Iori... Iori, un momento, Steve nunca estaría lejos de Yagami, eso significaba que, su mirada se alzo en severa preocupación, noto que Jared parecía pensar lo mismo y al instante ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de Tek, ante un suspiro de alivio de Steve, el cual intento interponerse en su camino, pero dos fuerte brazos lo detuvieron...

Por su parte Iori aprovecho la distracción que causo la presencia de Steve para colarse en el cuarto de Tek, la cual al sentir que alguien entraba a la habitación fingió estar durmiendo

Tek-chan?- pregunto Iori para ver si la joven se encontraba despierta, mientras que esta por su parte al reconocer la voz, menos quiso abrir los ojos, sintió un miedo inexplicable al sentir al Yagami cerca de ella, esas imágenes volvieron a ella de golpe, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente pero no abrió los ojos, Iori por su parte al notar el pequeño temblor se imagino lo que pasaba, así que se acerco lentamente a Tek, le acaricio suavemente el rostro para hacerle sentir confianza, pero contrario a lo que el esperaba, la joven se puso mas nerviosa, e inconscientemente se alejo de el, lo que en cierta forma extraño y sorprendió al pelirrojo, el cual intento acercarse nuevamente a ella pero esta se alejo de el nuevamente...

No... no te acerques- se escucho la voz nerviosa de Tek, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo se detuviera mirándola fijamente, no podía creer que en esos dos ojos castaños antes llenos de alegría, ahora viera tristeza, miedo, si, ella le tenia miedo, por primera vez le tenia miedo

Tek yo...- Iori no sabia como disculparse, quería acercarse, pero sabia que si lo hacia, ella se alejaría de nuevo, lo mejor era hacerlo de lejos, e irse acercando lentamente, para darle un poco de confianza

Yagami aléjate de ella- se escucho la voz de Zet atrás de el

Zet- exclamo Tek con cierta alegría, ya que en cierta forma siempre se había sentido segura junto a el

Lárgate de aquí Yagami, y no te vuelvas a acercar a ella- amenazo Zet mientras se disponía atacar a Iori el cual solo lo miro con desprecio y rabia, no soportaba a ese joven, algo dentro de el no lo aceptaba, celos, si eran celos, de saber que el fue la primera persona importante en la vida de Tek, de saber que siempre estaba cerca de Kyo, tal vez no seria mala idea acabar con el de una buena vez

No puedes impedir que me acerque a ella, tu no eres nadie- dijo Iori molesto por la intromisión de Zet, al momento que sacaba su fuego púrpura dispuesto de acabar con esa molestia en su vida

Pero yo si puedo hacerlo- se escucho la voz de Kyo desde la puerta, quien tenia su fuego escarlata en la mano para atacar al pelirrojo de ser necesario

Kyo...- expreso con sorpresa Iori, al ver al joven de ojos color avellana, ahí, dispuesto atacarlo si el le tocaba un pelo al ninja ese, un odio mas grande nacía en contra del ninja, como podía ser el tan importante en la vida de ambos hermanos? Que tenia de especial? Como había conseguido ser especial en ellos?

No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi imoutu, porque si te veo, yo mismo te matare- expreso Kyo con cierto odio, lo que dejo completamente sorprendido al pelirrojo, ya que Kyo nunca había hablado con odio, solo con... Orochi, cuando lo maldijo por obligarlo a atacarlos a ambos

Será mejor que te vayas de aquí Yagami- dijo Zet seriamente, a lo que el pelirrojo solo contesto con una mirada asesina, pero no insistió mas, apago su fuego púrpura y salió del cuarto ante la mirada de todos...

Porque hiciste eso?- le pregunto Jared a Steve con gran molestia por la imprudencia del joven de cabellos verdes, ya que no podía creer que arriesgara su vida por Yagami

No lo entenderías- fue la respuesta de Steve, al cual le dolía la forma tan dura en que Jared le estaba hablando, pero no lo dejo a notar

Acaso tu lo a...

Iori-san - se escucho la voz de Steve interrumpiendo la pregunta que Jared le estaba haciendo, ya que no sabia como contestarla

Vamonos- se escucho la voz de Iori, al momento que Steve comenzó a caminar tras de el ante la mirada furiosa de Jared

Cálmate Jared- se escucho la voz de Benimaru al ver lo que Jared sentía

Tienes razón, este no es el momento para estas cosas- se recrimino Jared

No te equivoques Jared, para el amor no existen momentos, el amor solo llega y ya, sin importar donde ni cuando estés, yo solo te decía que te calmaras por que no creo que quieras que tu hermano se de cuenta de lo que sientes- dijo Benimaru con una pequeña sonrisa que animo al joven...

Tek-chan, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Kyo acercándose a su imoutu

Si, estoy bien oniisan- dijo Tek rechazando el abrazo de su hermano, lo que en cierta forma le dolió a Kyo

Será mejor que la dejemos descansar- dijo Zet notando lo que le pasaba a la joven, ya que alguna vez había sentido lo mismo

Si, hasta mañana Tek-chan - se despidió Kyo saliendo de la habitación

Al otro día, Tek salió del hospital y regreso a las mansión Kusanagi, aunque no por consentimiento de los doctores, los cuales querían tratar la heridas internas de la joven, la cual se negó rotundamente a seguir tal tratamiento, en la mansión la recibieron muy bien, a lo que ella les contesto con una gran sonrisa, pero no dejaba que se le acercaran demasiado, no aceptaba los abrazos, ni siquiera dejaba que la tocaran, cosa que no paso desapercibido para los demás, pero no dijeron nada, después de todo lo sucedido estaba muy reciente y no era algo que se olvidara de un día para otro, Tek tuvo que asistir a la escuela con toda y cada una de sus heridas, ante la mirada curiosa de todos sus compañeros, que la veían con rareza, para su suerte el profesor del club al ver su estado prefirió que se retirara durante esos días a su casa, ya que su estado no era propio para practicar, sus amigas la notaban rara pero no preguntaron nada, pensaron que era algo pasajero, Kyo también se las estaba viendo difícil al intentar recuperar cada una de sus clases, presentar los exámenes perdidos, y sobre todo, entrenaba muy duro para vengarse de Iori, y aunque todos habían hecho un acuerdo mutuo para que su ootasan no se enterara, el no podía dejar las cosas así como así o algo dentro de el lo consumiría poco a poco, por otro lado Iori había estado siguiendo los movimientos de la joven desde lejos...

Teksuko-chan, puede retirarse- se escucho la voz del profesor del club de fútbol

Si- asintió la joven sin ganas, la verdad es que ella prefería tener clases en su club ya que en cierta forma le ayudaba a olvidar lo sucedido, pero hasta no recuperarse por completo de sus heridas, tenia que seguir esa misma rutina, así que sin muchos ánimos después de tres exámenes, se dirigió a su casa pero...

Teksuko-chan - se escucho la voz de Miguel tras de ella

Miguel que pasa?- pregunto la joven tranquilamente

Eso es lo que yo te quería preguntar- dijo Miguel seriamente

No entiendo de que hablas- dijo Tek sin ganas de hablar del asunto

Si lo sabes, o quieres que te lo diga?- pregunto Miguel seriamente

No quiero hablar de eso, y si no te importa tengo que regresar a la casa para estudiar- dijo Tek al momento que le daba la espalda a Miguel y comenzaba a caminar

Segura que no quieres hablar de lo que te paso ese día, del porque no te defendiste?- pregunto Miguel mientras se daba la vuelta para caminar en sentido contrario haciendo que la joven parara su marcha

Acaso tu lo sabes?- pregunto Tek sin voltear a verlo

Si, pero dices que no quieres hablar del tema- dijo Miguel deteniendo su marcha esperando que la joven se le acercara

Entonces, por favor dímelo, quiero saber por que no me defendí de los ataques de Iori, por que solo me quede quieta dejando que me hiciera todo este daño?- pregunto la joven acercándose a Miguel, la verdad era que esa pregunta había rondado su mente desde aquel día pero nunca había encontrado la respuesta

La respuesta es muy sencilla, solo escucha tu corazón, tal vez así puedas encontrar las respuestas que tanto buscas- dijo Miguel con seriedad

Mi corazón? Mi corazón es muy confuso, parece ser que tengo un conflicto de sentimientos aquí adentro- contesto la joven

Eso es normal, dime Tek-chan, recuerdas la platica que tuvimos cuando estabas entrenando aquel día conmigo?- pregunto Miguel volteando a ver a la joven

Si- respondió Tek recordando aquella platica tan rara a su ver...

Flash back

Teksuko se encuentra sentada sobre el pasto justo frente a Miguel el cual esta sentado sobre una piedra con los ojos cerrados...

Oye Miguel, por que tenemos que entrenar?- preguntaba la joven con cierto desagrado mientras observaba al joven delante de ella

Para vencer a sus nuevos enemigos- fue la simple respuesta de Miguel el cual no hizo ningún movimiento

Si ya lo se, pero porque tienen que ser los Kusanagi y los Yagami siempre?- pregunto la joven al momento que soltaba un gran suspiro y miraba al cielo

Por que ese a sido su destino desde siempre- contesto Miguel al momento que miraba a la joven con ojos tristes

Eso quiere decir que el destino de todo Yagami y Kusanagi es pelear?- pregunto la joven con cierta sorpresa por la respuesta de su amigo, al momento que notaba que Miguel de nuevo la veía con esa mirada tristes

En cierta forma si, los Yagami y los Kusanagi siempre han cargado a cuestas el bienestar de este mundo, pero siempre han contado con ayuda- dijo Miguel sin dejar de ver a la joven

Es un triste destino- comento la joven con gran pesar

Hay peores- comento Miguel

Oye Miguel, porque ustedes siempre me ven con tristeza?- pregunto la joven ante la sorpresa de Miguel

Eso no importa- contesto Miguel evadiendo el tema

Entonces dime, que destino es peor que el de nacer solo para pelear durante toda tu vida?- pregunto la joven curiosa

Los Kusanagi y los Yagami nacen para pelear es cierto, pero eso no les impide amar, o conocer el amor ni la amistad, en cambio el destino de otras personas, es solo el de nacer una y otra vez para sufrir, en cada una de esas vidas, lo malo no es eso, si no el hecho de que ellos sufren por la maldad de otros, ellos pagan los castigos de otras personas, esas personas están condenadas a no conocer el amor hacia una persona en especial, ellas siempre van a ver por todos de la misma forma, todas sus vidas van a ser solo de puro sufrir hasta que el ciclo se cierre- dijo Miguel nostálgicamente

Y cuando se cerrara ese ciclo?- pregunto la joven con cierta pena por ese tipo de personas

Eso nadie lo sabe- contesto Miguel...

Fin del flash back

Dime, que tiene que ver eso conmigo?- pregunto Tek sin entender lo que Miguel le quería decir

Que al haber nacido en una familia de guerreros, el sufrimiento también te persigue, pero también tienes la fuerza para salir de el, la cuestión es solo ver el como- dijo Miguel intentando poner una mano sobre el hombro de la joven, la cual por instinto rechazo la muestra de compañerismo

Lo siento- se disculpo la joven

No es tu culpa, algún día entenderás eso, y entonces podrás saber cual es tu destino- dijo Miguel con una pequeña sonrisa

Mi destino?- pregunto Tek extrañada

Si, todos en este mundo tenemos un destino que cumplir, solo que hay diferentes caminos para llegar, de uno depende cual camino escoger- dijo Miguel tranquilamente

No entiendo- dijo la joven un poco enredada

Has escuchado esa frase de "no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable" ?- pregunto Miguel

Si- contesto la joven

Pues es cierto, en este mundo nada es coincidencia, todo tiene un propósito final aunque a veces uno no lo vea- dijo Miguel seriamente

Y esa frase de "toda persona forja su propio destino" ?- pregunto Tek como esperando que el destino pudiera cambiarse

Pues no es del todo cierta, como te dije toda persona tiene un papel que cumplir en este mundo, la única diferencia es que ellos escogen como llegar a cumplirla, bien puede ser por el camino mas fácil, o por el camino mas difícil, pero eso solo lo deciden ellos con sus decisiones- dijo Miguel...

Por su parte Iori también estaba enfrentando una pelea interna que no estaba seguro de ganar, las palabras que ese sujeto le había dicho resonaban en su cabeza como un eco

flash back

No lo has entendido aun Iori, ahora yo soy tu, bueno solo tu mente, por que el cuerpo que hace todo es el tuyo, pronto yo viviré tu vida y tu desaparecerás para siempre, y como es de suponerse en mi nueva vida no quiero tener cosas que me hagan débiles- dijo la sombra con una sádica sonrisa

Tu eres yo, eso no es posible, yo nunca haría eso- reclamo Iori furioso

Claro que si, por supuesto si es que no tuvieras dentro de ti ese sentimiento llamado amor- dijo la sombra mientras veía el espectáculo que el estaba provocando, sabia que si Tek no se defendía pronto su cuerpo no resistiría mas y ella moriría, por lo menos como ellos querían

fin del flash back

Que significaban esas palabras, acaso si yo no hubiera conocido personas que me hubieran enseñado el sentimiento del amor, yo hubiera sido así, hubiera sido el guerrero perfecto que mi ootasan quería, acaso yo hubiera sido mas feliz así...

flash back

Iori, que te parece si hacemos el juego mas interesante- dijo la sombra al momento que por fuera Iori comenzaba a desgarrar la ropa de la joven, ante la mirada de terror de Tek, la cual se imaginaba lo que Iori iba a hacer

Que es lo que haces?- dijo Iori molesto al ver lo que el estaba a punto de hacer

Intento cumplir una de tus mas grandes fantasías antes de acabar con su vida- dijo la sombra la sombra burlonamente

fin del flash back

Que es lo que me quiso decir con eso, acaso el solo estaba sacando lo que hay escondido dentro de mi, la maldad que yo creí haber erradicado y que sin embargo sigue ahí, latente, esperando el menor descuido para salir, acaso esto nunca va a acabar, maldición, maldición, no entiendo que diablos pasa aquí, porque me atormento, porque siento que en el fondo todo es mi culpa, que agarrar a esa sombra es solo una vil excusa para no aceptar mis responsabilidad, mi culpa...

Esa respuesta solo la puedes encontrar tu- se escucho una voz atrás de el interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Rafael- exclamo el pelirrojo sorprendido por la presencia de su joven amigo

Si- fue la simple respuesta del joven impertinente

Como lograste entrar aquí?- pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo

Eso es muy fácil para mi, deberías saberlo- dijo Rafael seriamente

Que quieres- pregunto molesto el pelirrojo

Solo vine a ayudarte- exclamo Rafael seriamente

Ayudarme a que?- pregunto Iori con una sonrisa de burla

A aclarar tus dudas- contesto Rafael

Si, como cual- pregunto Iori burlonamente

Como el porque te pasa todo lo que te pasa, pero si no quieres me voy- dijo Rafael seguro de que Iori también quería respuestas

Y bien?- pregunto Iori esperando escuchar la respuesta que Rafael le iba a dar

Por que no comenzamos por tus dudas?- pregunto Rafael esperando que Iori hiciera la primera pregunta, después de todo, mucho había conseguido al lograr hacer que lo escuchara

Dime, es cierto que si yo no hubiera conocido a las personas que me enseñaron el amor yo...- Iori no quiso acabar la pregunta, la verdad es que le daba miedo la respuesta, pero Rafael había entendido muy bien su duda

Iori-san, acaso tu conoces a alguien que no conozca el amor?- pregunto Rafael tranquilo pero seriamente

A mi ootasan- respondió el pelirrojo recordando a la persona que mas odiaba en esos momentos

Te equivocas, incluso el conoce el amor, el amor al poder, el amor al dinero, y muy a su forma el amor a su hijo- respondió Rafael sabiendo que esto ultimo molestaría al pelirrojo

A el lo único que le interesa de mi es mi nuevo poder- respondió Iori molesto de escuchar que dijeran que su ootasan lo quería, después de todos los maltratos que le había hecho durante su niñez, después de todo el odio que le hizo sentir...

Te equivocas, es cierto que tu padre quiere ese nuevo poder que tienes, pero si el no hubiera sido duro contigo desde niño, tu nunca hubieras sobrevivido al Riot, te enseño a ser orgulloso, para que no te dejaras doblegar por nadie, y eso te hizo no ser uno mas de los sirvientes de Orochi, el no quería que conocieras el amor, porque en cuanto lo hicieras, tu sufrirías, en su forma de ver te volverías débil, ya que tendrías un punto para atacar, con eso no quiero decir que tu padre sea una gran persona, pero ten en cuenta que el tampoco conoció ese sentimiento llamado amor- respondió Rafael viendo directamente al pelirrojo

No entiendo, acaso no dicen que el amor vence cualquier cosa?- pregunto Iori con una sonrisa burlona

Así es, pero el amor es dolor, nunca lo olvides, como sabes, toda persona tiene un lado bueno y un lado malo, de ellas depende escoger por cual lado inclinarse, las que se inclinan por su lado malo son aquellas, que se dedican hacer cosas malas, como los asesinos, rateros, etc., y todo sin remordimiento alguno, los que se inclinan por su lado bueno, son los llamados mártires, ya que su vida es solo el sufrir, ya que al dar siempre lo bueno de ellos, muchos se aprovechan y los lastiman, pero hay otros que logran un equilibrio entre estos dos lados, que tienen la misma maldad que bondad, estas personas llegan a ser mejores que los demás, ya que saben diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo y actuar en consecuencia, saben tomar sus decisiones y afrontar las consecuencias que vienen con ellas, tu por ejemplo, el día que tuviste que enfrentar a las sombra dentro de ti, ella era todo lo malo de ti, así que para vencerla te tuviste que sufrir un dolor muy grande, convirtiéndote en mártir, y así equilibrar ambos lados, la persona con la que van a pelear no conoce el amor, así que no conoce el dolor, no tiene puntos débiles, a ella no le importa ver morir a aquellos que le sirven, es mas, ella misma ha matado a varios de sus mas fieles sirvientes- respondió Rafael intentando dar una explicación MUY buena, aunque el que era mejor dando consejos y eso era Miguel, si, pero este le había dicho que era su obligación ayudar a Yagami, claro como si Iori lo fuera a escuchar, lo malo era que si no lo hacia, de el iba a ser la culpa de... oh dios, no mejor ni pensarlo

Ya entiendo- exclamo Iori, como comprendiendo quien seria su ultimo enemigo, aunque no esperaba que fuera una mujer- y como puedo hacer para conseguir un ese equilibrio?- pregunto Iori esperando la respuesta que lograra hacer que el lograra controlar el Riot, para utilizar solo su poder, sin cambiar en esa bestia sedienta de sangre

Me temo querido amigo, que esa respuesta solo la puedes encontrar tu- respondió Rafael lanzando un suspiro de resignación

Ya entiendo- fueron la palabras resignadas de Iori

Muy bien, entonces me voy- dijo Rafael haciendo un movimiento para desaparecer

Espera- llamo Iori haciendo que el joven se detuviera en su fallido intento por escapar de un interrogatorio mas intenso

Que?- exclamo un poco molesto Rafael, el no era de ese tipo de personas que le gustara mucho hablar, ya que por lo general leía la mente de las personas (y su corazón)

Puedo hacerte una pregunta mas?- pregunto Iori con duda

Si claro- acepto Rafael imaginándose cual era la pregunta

Como puedo hacer para componer lo que hice?- pregunto Iori algo apenado, nunca creyó tener que preguntarle a alguien lo que tenia que hacer, el simplemente hacia lo que creía mejor y ya

Nada, lo que hiciste hecho esta, no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero si hacer algo en el presente para ser mejor en el futuro, pero como me imagino que tu pregunta se refiere a ciertos hermanos, bueno, lo único que te puedo decir es que si quieres que Tek vuelva a estar cerca de ti, primero tienes que lograr que Kyo te perdone- fue la respuesta que dio Rafael al momento que desaparecía ante la mirada sorprendida de Iori, el cual no entendía el porque tenia que lograr que primero lo perdonara Kyo

Al otro día en la mansión Kusanagi

Vamos Zet di que si- exclamaba Tek con sus ojitos de perro a medio morir

No lo se Tek-chan – decía Zet intentando resistirse a esa mirada

Di que si, a ti no te va a doler- decía Tek insistiéndole a su joven amigo que le ayudara

Pero estas segura que quieres que sea yo quien lo haga?- preguntaba preocupado Zet por lo que le estaba proponiendo Tek aunque admiraba la decisión de la joven, una decisión que el nunca había tomado

Si, eres al único que le tengo la suficiente confianza- exclamaba Tek algo apenada

Esta bien, lo haré- acepto Zet con gran resignación

Que bien, oye por cierto, donde esta Jared?- pregunto la joven al no ver a su jovial amigo torturando a su hermano

No lo se, últimamente se porta muy extraño, la mayoría del tiempo esta deprimido y en las nubes, y a veces sin mayor razón suspira al viento- decía Zet algo preocupado por su otouto

Ah ya veo- exclamo Tek con una sonrisa al imaginarse lo que pasaba

Acaso tu sabes lo que le pasa?- pregunto Zet cuestionante

Eh, no, bueno nos veremos después- dijo Tek al momento que desaparecía de la vista de Zet

Definivamente ella y mi hermano se traen algo- se dijo Zet preocupado...

A ver, Benimaru me dijo que fuera a ver a Shingo, parece ser que no se encuentra bien, me pregunto que le pasara?- pensaba preocupada Tek, mientras corría rápidamente a la casa de Shingo

Tek-chan – escucho que alguien la llamaba, deteniendo su paso para ver quien le había hablado

Si?- pregunto Tek al momento que veía extrañada al joven delante de ella, sonriendo enigmáticamente

Puedo hablar con usted?- pregunto el joven algo nervioso por la reacción que pudiera tener la joven

Steve- exclamo Tek con una sonrisa- vaya pensé que no te iba a volver a ver, mira que dejaste a alguien muy importante para mi muy triste- exclamo la joven con un tono de reproche burlón

Eh, bueno yo...- Steve no sabia como reaccionar ante la actitud de la joven, ya que el esperaba una sarta de insultos de parte de Tek, pero contrario a eso le hablaba como siempre

Que? No me vas a decir por que no has venido a ver a Jared?- reclamaba juguetonamente la joven

Es que... yo no... bueno... AAAGGHHH, yo no vine a hablar sobre eso- exclamo molesto Steve al ver que había caído en el juego de la joven

Je, je, esta bien, entonces dime de que querías hablar?- pregunto Tek feliz de ver que Steve realmente si sentía algo por Jared

De Iori-san – expreso Steve mas seriamente, mientras veía como la expresión alegre de la joven cambiaba por una de completa seriedad y molestia

No tengo nada que decir con respecto a ese tema- dijo Tek seriamente

Acaso ya no siente nada por el?- pregunto Steve en forma de reclamo

Eso ya no importa- contesto Tek molesta- cuando quieras puedes hablar conmigo, siempre y cuando no sea nada con respecto a lo que paso ese día, nos veremos- exclamo Tek al momento que se alejaba de Steve dejando al joven con cierta sorpresa...

Jared, que es lo que te esta pasando?- preguntaba Zet preocupado

Nada- respondió fríamente Jared

Entonces porque te estas comportando tan extraño?- pregunto con gran preocupación, Jared siempre le había confiado sus problemas, y no entendía el porque ahora ya no lo hacia

Es solo que estoy preocupado por Tek-chan - mintió Jared a sabiendas de que su hermano lo descubriría

Como quieras, cuando quieras platicarme lo que te pasa, sabes donde encontrarme- exclamo Zet resignado...

El timbre de la puerta de la casa Yabuki sonaba insistentemente

Quien es?- se escucho una voz femenina desde el interior

Kusanagi- respondió otra voz femenina desde afuera, al momento que veía como la puerta se comenzaba a abrir lentamente

Tek-chan – saludo la mujer con una gran sonrisa

Buenas tardes- saludo Tek con una reverencia

Que bueno que veniste, estoy segura que mi hijo se alegrara mucho de verte- expreso la mujer esperanzada de que la joven le levantara el animo a su hijo

Eso espero, donde se encuentra Shingo-san?- pregunto Tek directamente como era su costumbre lo que no extraño mucho a la señora

En su cuarto- contesto la señora al momento que señalaba la habitación de Shingo

Con su permiso- se excuso Tek dirigiéndose a la habitación de Shingo, una vez frente a ella, logro notar como la madre de Shingo la veía aun desde la puerta, toco lentamente esperando una respuesta...

Adelante- se escucho una voz apagada que venia desde el interior, cosa que sorprendió a la joven, ya que Shingo siempre sonaba alegre, jovial...

Shingo?- pregunto Tek, mientras Shingo la miraba extrañado, ya que no esperaba la visita de Tek

Tek-chan – expreso Shingo con gran alegría, el nunca supo porque, pero esa joven le despertaba la misma alegría que cuando veía a su senpai

Shingo-san, porque no has ido a tus clases?- reprendió la joven seriamente, Shingo no era de las personas que perdía una sola clase con su oniisan

Es que yo...- el joven apago la alegría que poco antes había demostrado

Nada de peros, si sigues faltando a tus entrenamientos no vas a lograr aprender las técnicas de los Kusanagi- reprendía la joven, Shingo al verla recordó a Kyo, ya que parecía estarlo viendo ahí, frente a el- Shingo me estas haciendo caso?- pregunto Tek al ver al joven distraído

Si, pero mejor dígame como a estado Kusanagi-chan?- pregunto Shingo cambiando de tema, lo que sorprendió a la joven pero decidió dejar el tema por la paz

Tu siempre preocupado por mi, verdad?- pregunto la joven con una sonrisa

Si, un poco- respondió Shingo con una sonrisa, le alegraba ver como su amiga parecía ser la misma de antes

Pues yo me encuentro muy bien, por cierto se me olvidaba darte las gracias por haberme dejado quedarme aquí unos días- dijo Tek con alegría al recordar como Shingo la había consolado durante todos esos días, lo que no se podía decir de Shingo el cual se deprimió al recordar lo que paso durante su estancia en su casa

Perdóname...- expreso Shingo con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos que Tek no comprendió

Pero Shingo...- decía Tek sin entender el porque Shingo le estaba pidiendo disculpas, que ella recordara Shingo nunca había hecho algo para lastimarla, al contrario el siempre la había ayudado

Por mi culpa, Iori...- Shingo no quiso acabar la frase, pero Tek entendió que Shingo se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado con Yagami

No te perdono- exclamo Tek seriamente, lo que sorprendió a Shingo, el cual la miro entre extrañado y asustado

Pero...- Shingo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando pero en su inocente mente creía comprender que lo que le había pasado a la joven no era algo que se pudiera perdonar

No te perdono porque no tengo nada que perdonarte Shingo- interrumpió Tek al joven que la veía asustado- al contrario, yo te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi, ya que gracias a que le avisaste a Miguel y los demás donde estábamos, mis amigos, mi oniisan y yo estamos vivos, además de que lo que me paso no es culpa de nadie, ni tuya, ni de Iori, todo es culpa mía- expreso la joven como quitándose un peso de encima

Pero Kusanagi-san...- decía Shingo recordando aquellas palabras tan duras que le había dirigido su senpai

Mi oniisan solo estaba molesto y buscaba culpables, así que se desquito con la persona mas cercana a el, que en este caso fuiste tu, pero yo te aseguro que mi oniisan no te odia como tu crees- respondió Tek sonriéndole, al joven que parecía le habían quitado un gran peso de encima

Tu crees?- pregunto Shingo esperanzado

Claro, es mas, si no me crees te veo el sábado en tu entrenamiento con mi oniisan- expreso Tek con gran jovialidad y dándole a entender que no iba a dejar que perdiera mas clases

Pero...

No acepto un no- respondió Tek seriamente a lo que Shingo solo sonrío asintiendo con la cabeza

Un par de días después, Kyo se encuentra saliendo de la escuela, su cara no refleja muy buen humor, ya que ha tenido tres exámenes ese día, lo castigaron por hablar en clases, sus entrenamientos lo estaban acabando, y su odio contra Iori seguía ahí...

Kyo- se escucho una voz llamándolo, Kyo no podía creer que hubiera escuchado bien, así que lentamente volteo a ver a la persona que le había hablado, su cara se lleno de sorpresa y odio a la vez

Yagami- dijo Kyo en un tono molesto, mientras aguantaba sus ganas de matar a Iori, y no porque le faltaran ganas, si no porque estaban en un lugar publico- que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Kyo fríamente mientras observaba fijamente al pelirrojo

Quiero hablar contigo- expreso Iori dolido por la frialdad del Kusanagi

Quieres hablar, muy bien, hablemos, hablemos en tu idioma, a golpes- dijo Kyo realmente enfadado al momento que le señalaba a Iori una calle solitaria, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió, pensando que así seria mas fácil hablar, así que ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la pequeña calle sin decir palabra alguna, en cuanto llegaron el primero en ponerse en guardia fue Kyo, mientras que Iori lo observaba fijamente, esperando cualquier ataque que Kyo pudiera hacer

Kyo, yo solo vine a disculparme- dijo Iori con gran esfuerzo, el nunca se había disculpado con nadie, y el hacerlo por primera vez era algo realmente difícil

Disculparte, DISCULPARTE, ACASO CREES QUE CON UNAS SIMPLES DISCULPAS VAS A REMEDIAR LO QUE HICISTES- grito Kyo completamente furioso y lleno de odio, al momento que en sus manos comenzaba a arder el fuego escarlata que Iori conocía muy bien

Kyo, déjame mostrarte que puedes confiar en mi- exclamo el pelirrojo manteniéndose tranquilo, pero sin dejar de ver los movimientos de Kyo

Confiar en ti? Acaso estas loco? Primero me mato yo mismo antes que volver a confiar en ti- exclamo Kyo al momento que se lanzaba sobre Iori, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara que hizo que Iori cayera unos cuantos pasos atrás, al momento que Kyo se volvía a lanzar sobre el, pero esta vez el ataque fue detenido por el pelirrojo, el cual por reflejo envolvió al Kusanagi en su fuego púrpura

Kyo por favor, déjame mostrarte que yo realmente amo a tu imoutu- exclamo Iori intentando detener por primera vez en su vida una pelea con el Kusanagi

Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca voy a dejar que te vuelvas a acercar a mi imoutu o a mi familia- expreso Kyo con gran odio al momento que se lanzaba en otro ataque hacia el pelirrojo, el cual logro esquivar el golpe, mandando a Kyo hasta la pared

Kyo...- dijo Iori viendo cuanto había cambiado el Kyo que conoció, al Kyo que veía ahora

Muy bien Yagami, demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer, demuéstrame que eres el heredero del clan Yagami, porque hoy vamos a terminar con esta guerra entre clanes para siempre, así sea con tu muerte o con la mía- sentencio Kyo al momento que se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que salía de sus labios

Kyo...- dijo Iori al momento que apretaba sus puños con fuerza, cerro sus ojos para abrirlos enseguida, cuando sintió que Kyo se lanzaba contra el con su fuego en mano, el solo esquivo el golpe y lanzo a Kyo por el aire, atrapándolo poco antes en un agarre envolviéndolo en su fuego púrpura, pero Kyo se paro enseguida para seguir su ataque, Iori era la primera vez que veía ese brillo en los ojos de Kyo, ese brillo que el conocía bien, el brillo del odio, cuanto daño le había causado el a Kyo para ver desaparecer ese brillo alegre y juguetón en sus ojos? Aquel brillo que vio en su primer encuentro en el 95, desde cuando Kyo había cambiado su compasión por odio? Desde cuando el dejo de tener importancia en la vida de Kyo para no quererlo ni como amigo? Tal vez si desapareciera de su vida, el volvería hacer el de antes, el Kyo que todo el mundo aprecia, todos estos pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de Iori al momento que recibía sin defenderse cada uno de los golpes que el Kusanagi le propiciaba sin clemencia, pronto sintió que su cuerpo ya no aguantaría mas, sabia que el final se acercaba, pero no pensaba impedirlo, simplemente por que no quería y porque aunque quisiera ya no tenia fuerzas para continuar...

Kyo...- susurro Iori mientras veía como el joven de ojos castaños que hace tiempo le había regalado una sonrisa sincera, el mismo que hasta hace poco se había vuelto su amigo, ahora estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, un par de lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, eran lagrimas de dolor, no de un dolor físico, si no de un dolor interno...

MMUUUEEERRRREEE- grito Kyo al momento que lanzaba su ultimo golpe...

Tek-chan, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Zet preocupado por las heridas que habían aparecido de repente en el cuerpo de la joven, heridas que el sabia que eran de Kyo

Kyo...- susurro Tek al momento que grandes lagrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos, eran lagrimas de dolor, su corazón se debatía entre un sentimiento de odio y amor

Acaso le paso algo a Kyo-chan?- pregunto Zet preocupado al ver las lagrimas de la joven Kusanagi

KKKYYYYOOOO- se escucho el grito de dolor de Tek llamando a su oniisan...

Miguel- exclamo sorprendido Rafael por lo que había hecho Kyo

Kyo solo hizo lo que su corazón le dicto, sin importar si era lo correcto o no- dijo Miguel seriamente, ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus compañeros, los cuales no podían creer cuan fría podía tener la cabeza Miguel en situaciones así...

Kyo se encuentra caminando por las calles de Japón, la lluvia comienza a caer poco a poco mas fuerte, la gente comienza a correr, alejándose del joven de piel morena, sus manos llenas de sangre se comienzan a lavar con el agua de la lluvia, sus ropas llenas de sangre provocan que la gente lo vean con cierto temor, de sus ojos bajan lagrimas que fácilmente se confunden con la lluvia, su cara denota cansancio, en su cara se refleja una sonrisa, de dolor, de satisfacción y humillación...

Kyo...- escucho que lo llamaban, alzo su vista para ver a la persona que tenia frente a el, a la cual no sabia si reírle o llorarle

Yo...- se escucho la voz de Kyo en un susurro apagado

No importa, lo que importa es que tu estas bien- expreso la joven con una sonrisa sincera

No lo entiendes, yo no pude, yo realmente quería hacerlo, pero no pude- exclamo Kyo al momento que mas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos

Eso no importa, lo que importa es que hiciste lo que tu corazón te dicto- dijo la joven al momento que abrazaba a Kyo

Tek-chan – exclamo Kyo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se recargaba en su imoutu para sentir ese calor que tanto necesitaba en ese momento...

Iori-san, que le paso?- pregunto Steve preocupado al ver al pelirrojo entrar al departamento pesadamente, con varias heridas y quemaduras en su cuerpo, las cuales le dejaban ver que había estado peleando con Kyo, ya que era el único capaz de dejarle tales marcas...

Nada, estoy bien- exclamo Iori con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amigo, pero al ya no tener, mas fuerzas cayo pesadamente sobre su joven amigo

Iori-san...- exclamo Steve al momento que sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos al pelirrojo

Lo siento, creo que estoy un poco cansado- exclamo Iori pesadamente

No se preocupe- dijo Steve con una pequeña sonrisa para hacerle ver a Iori que el siempre estaría ahí para sostenerlo cuantas veces fueran necesario, así que lo acostó sobre el sofá de la sala y se dirigió a buscar el botiquín para curar al pelirrojo...

Que estas haciendo aquí, no dijiste que ibas a salir?- pregunto Iori con cierta incertidumbre, mientras veía como Steve se limpiaba sus heridas para que no se le fueran a infectar

Si pero como se anuncio el mal tiempo ya no salí- respondió Steve con un poco de pesar, el quería ayudar a Iori, pero para eso tenia que hablar primero con alguien, y ese alguien no le permitía hablar sobre el pelirrojo, lo que era un gran problema

Te pasa algo?- pregunto el pelirrojo al ver la cara de su amigo

No nada, mejor dígame, que fue lo que le paso?- pregunto Steve mirando fijamente a Iori, mientras agarraba la botella del alcohol y la comenzaba abrir

Nada- fue la respuesta del pelirrojo que no tenia ganas de hablar sobre el tema, lo que Steve ya esperaba

Quien le hizo estas heridas?- pregunto Steve mas decidido, al momento que le echaba un poco de alcohol sobre una de sus heridas mas profundas

AAARRRGGG- se escucho el grito de Iori al sentir que su piel y su carne ardían

Y bien, me va a decir o seguimos con otra- expreso Steve con una pequeña sonrisa que no dejo de molestar al pelirrojo

Y que te hace creer que no te voy a matar por lo que acabas de hacer- contesto molesto Iori

Bien, veamos, primero por que soy su amigo, segundo porque no se puede mover, y tercero por que si intenta quemarme con su fuego púrpura es seguro que ambos vamos a arder juntos- exclamo Steve sabiendo que tentaba mucho su suerte

Vaya, desde cuando tienes esa actitud- exclamo Iori sabiendo que lo que decía Steve era cierto

Desde que conocí a alguien que se acerco mucho a usted, y me enseño que a veces hay que ser duro con usted, pero me va a decir o continuamos- exclamo Steve al momento que se disponía a rociar otro poco de alcohol sobre otra de las heridas

Esta bien, esta bien- acepto Iori de "buena" forma, ante la sonrisa de victoria de Steve

FLASH BACK

Kyo- se escucho una voz llamándolo, Kyo no podía creer que hubiera escuchado bien, así que lentamente volteo a ver a la persona que le había hablado, su cara se lleno de sorpresa y odio a la vez

Yagami- dijo Kyo en un tono molesto, mientras aguantaba sus ganas de matar a Iori, y no porque le faltaran ganas, si no porque estaban en un lugar publico- que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Kyo fríamente mientras observaba fijamente al pelirrojo

Quiero hablar contigo- expreso Iori dolido por la frialdad del Kusanagi

Quieres hablar, muy bien, hablemos, hablemos en tu idioma, a golpes- dijo Kyo realmente enfadado al momento que le señalaba a Iori una calle solitaria, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió, pensando que así seria mas fácil hablar, así que ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la pequeña calle sin decir palabra alguna, en cuanto llegaron el primero en ponerse en guardia fue Kyo, mientras que Iori lo observaba fijamente, esperando cualquier ataque que Kyo pudiera hacer

Kyo, yo solo vine a disculparme- dijo Iori con gran esfuerzo, el nunca se había disculpado con nadie, y el hacerlo por primera vez era algo realmente difícil

Disculparte, DISCULPARTE, ACASO CREES QUE CON UNAS SIMPLES DISCULPAS VAS A REMEDIAR LO QUE HICISTES- grito Kyo completamente furioso y lleno de odio, al momento que en sus manos comenzaba a arder el fuego escarlata que Iori conocía muy bien

Kyo, déjame mostrarte que puedes confiar en mi- exclamo el pelirrojo manteniéndose tranquilo, pero sin dejar de ver los movimientos de Kyo

Confiar en ti, acaso estas loco, primero me mato yo mismo antes que volver a confiar en ti- exclamo Kyo al momento que se lanzaba sobre Iori, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara que hizo que Iori cayera unos cuantos pasos atrás, al momento que Kyo se volvía a lanzar sobre el, pero esta vez el ataque fue detenido por el pelirrojo, el cual por reflejo envolvió al Kusanagi en su fuego púrpura

Kyo por favor, déjame mostrarte que yo realmente amo a tu imoutu- exclamo Iori intentando detener por primera vez en su vida una pelea con el Kusanagi

Nunca, óyeme bien nunca, voy a dejar que te vuelvas a acercar a mi imoutu o a mi familia- expreso Kyo con gran odio al momento que se lanzaba en otro ataque hacia el pelirrojo, el cual logro esquivar el golpe, mandando a Kyo hasta la pared

Kyo...- dijo Iori viendo cuanto había cambiado el Kyo que conoció, al Kyo que veía ahora

Muy bien Yagami, demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer, demuéstrame que eres el heredero del clan Yagami, porque hoy vamos a terminar con esta guerra entre clanes para siempre, así sea con tu muerte o con la mía- sentencio Kyo al momento que se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que salía de sus labios

Kyo...- dijo Iori al momento que apretaba sus puños con fuerza, cerro sus ojos para abrirlos enseguida, cuando sintió que Kyo se lanzaba contra el con su fuego en mano, el solo esquivo el golpe y lanzo a Kyo por el aire, atrapándolo poco antes en un agarre envolviéndolo en su fuego púrpura, pero Kyo se paro enseguida para seguir su ataque, Iori era la primera vez que veía ese brillo en los ojos de Kyo, ese brillo que el conocía bien, el brillo del odio, cuanto daño le había causado el a Kyo para ver desaparecer ese brillo alegre y juguetón en sus ojos, aquel brillo que vio en su primer encuentro en el 95, desde cuando Kyo había cambiado su compasión por odio, desde cuando el dejo de tener importancia en la vida de Kyo para no quererlo ni como amigo, tal vez si desapareciera de su vida, el volvería hacer el de antes, el Kyo que todo el mundo aprecia, todos estos pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de Iori al momento que recibía sin defenderse cada uno de los golpes que el Kusanagi le propiciaba sin clemencia, pronto sintió que su cuerpo ya no aguantaría mas, sabia que el final se acercaba, pero no pensaba impedirlo, simplemente por que no quería y porque aunque quisiera ya no tenia fuerzas para continuar...

Kyo...- susurro Iori mientras veía como el joven de ojos castaños que hace tiempo le había regalado una sonrisa sincera, el mismo que hasta hace poco se había vuelto su amigo, ahora estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, un par de lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, eran lagrimas de dolor, no de un dolor físico, si no de un dolor interno...

MMUUUEEERRRREEE- grito Kyo al momento que lanzaba su ultimo golpe, pero de repente varias imágenes se agolparon en su mente, aquella vez que vio a Iori retarlo públicamente en el 95 saliendo con su victoria, al igual que en el 96, la vez que Iori se lanzo contra Orochi para ayudarlo, la mirada que Iori le regalo ese día, la vez que el pelirrojo lo ayudo a escapar de N.E.T.S., cuando pelaron en el 99, viendo como peleo contra K´ argumentando que solo el tenia el derecho de matarlo, cuando pelearon aquella vez, donde el pelirrojo salió vencedor, pero no lo mato, cuando ambos iban a los partidos de su imoutu, y le echaban porras juntos, aquella vez que despertaron en la cama juntos, la sonrisa tan natural que le había visto en Navidad, la vez que compitieron en aquella competencia de motos, el beso que Iori le dio, esto causo que algo en su corazón despertara, ese sentimiento que el había intentado enterrar, olvidar, nacía de nuevo en el aun con mas fuerza, no podía matar a Iori, por el simple hecho de que lo amaba, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho el pelirrojo, ese amor era mas fuerte como para... perdonarlo? Si, Kyo lo estaba perdonando, pero el golpe ya había sido lanzado, lo único que hizo fue dirigirlo hacia su propio rostro, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa de burla hacia el mismo, las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos, tanto por dolor como por humillación, le dolía el reconocer que no podía matar al pelirrojo para vengarse, y se sentía humillado por saber que era por que lo amaba, amaba a aquel que mas daño le había hecho, amaba a aquel que el sabia no le correspondería...

Nada, Iori nunca vio el ultimo golpe llegar, pero sabia que Kyo si lo había lanzado, lo había visto lanzar el ultimo golpe, pero este nunca había llegado a su destino, así que alzo su mirada para ver a Kyo, el cual se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos adelante de el, se encontraba de rodillas, lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, mientras golpeaba una y otra vez el suelo, en cada uno de sus golpes se podía ver dolor...

Kyo detente- llamo el pelirrojo intentando hacer que Kyo se detuviera, ya que se estaba lastimando

...- nada, Kyo parecía no escuchar, el seguía lanzando sus golpes sin reparar en las heridas que ya se había hecho en sus puños, Iori se acerco lentamente a el, ya que las heridas que le había causado el Kusanagi no le permitían moverse rápidamente por no decir que casi no se podía ni mover, una vez que estuvo cerca de Kyo, agarro uno de sus puños deteniendo el nuevo golpe que había lanzado, mientras que Kyo al sentir el contacto de Iori se volvió para mirarlo, pero no se soltó

Iori...- susurro Kyo, mientras veía los ojos ciruelos del Yagami preocupados por el, los mismos ojos que lo habían cautivado cuando lo conoció, aquellos que habían traspasado su alma para clavarse en su corazón

Kyo ya basta- exclamo Iori en voz baja mientras le señalaba sus manos con los ojos, lo que desconcertó a Kyo

Déjame en paz- exclamo Kyo molesto, al momento que se soltaba de Iori para alejarse de ahí...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y puedo preguntar porque se dejo golpear por el Kusanagi- dijo Steve con cierto sarcasmo

Ya te dije, fue solo para sacar todo el odio que tenia- exclamo Iori como si nada, cosa que molesto a Steve

Y que tal si lo hubiera matado- reclamo Steve ante la sonrisa de Iori

Pero no lo hizo- contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de confianza

No debe de ser tan confiado- expreso Steve al momento que vaciaba todo el frasco de alcohol sobre las heridas del pelirrojo y se metía a su cuarto

SSSTTTTTEEEEEVVVVEEEE- se escucho el grito de Iori mientras el joven de cabellos verdes solo sonreía en su cuarto...

Tek-chan esta bien?- preguntaba Zet preocupado al ver que su joven amiga estaba intentando no mandarlo a la china de un golpe

S.. si- respondió la joven mientras intentaba no golpear a su joven amigo por el abrazo que le estaba dando, en otra ocasión no le hubiera importado, pero desde lo que había sucedido con Iori, parecía que su cuerpo no aceptaba ningún tipo de afecto físico, así que le había pedido ayuda a su joven amigo, para volver a ser como antes

Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos por hoy- exclamo Zet soltando a Tek

Si, creo que es lo mejor- exclamo Tek algo apenada, pero en cierta forma feliz de que la dejara de tocar

Una semana después

Felicidades Tek-chan – exclamaba Jared feliz de ver que la joven ya no sufría ante el contacto físico con una persona

Gracias- exclamo la joven al momento que abrazaba a Jared como en los viejos tiempos

Te esforzaste mucho- dijo Zet feliz de ver a Tek como antes

Si, pero gracias a ti y a Jared logre superar ese trauma- dijo la joven feliz

Que te parece un helado para festejarlo?- pregunto Zet con una sonrisa

Me gustaría, siempre y cuando no sea yo quien lo vaya a comprar- contesto la joven con una sonrisa al imaginarse quien iría por los helado

No te preocupes, Jared va ir por ellos, verdad Jared?- pregunto Zet a un Jared que intentaba escaparse de tener que ir por los helados

Porque yo?- reclamaba Jared ante la mirada seria de Zet- esta bien ya voy- acepto Jared de mala gana ante la sonrisa de Tek y su hermano, los cuales sabían que Jared conseguiría los helados gratis, como siempre, ya que le filtrearia a la joven o a el joven para que se los regalaran

Hola- se escucho que saludaron atrás de ellos, provocando que tanto Zet como Tek voltearan

Steve- expreso Tek feliz de ver al joven de ojos esmeralda

Que quieres aquí?- pregunto molesto Zet, ya que no le agradaba ver al amigo del pelirrojo merodeando por ahí

Que descortesía del ninja- se escucho la gruesa voz de la persona que acompañaba a Steve

Iori- exclamo Tek asustada de ver al pelirrojo ahí, mientras que Zet se ponía delante de Tek para protegerla del Yagami

Vaya, el caballero defiende a su princesa- exclamo burlonamente el pelirrojo

Iori-san, déjemelo a mi por favor- dijo Steve alistándose para enfrentar a Zet, desde hacia tiempo el tenia ganas de medir fuerzas con el ninja personal de Kyo, quería saber cual ninja de los dos clanes era el mejor

Esta bien Steve, es todo tuyo- expreso Iori con una sonrisa de burla que molesto a Zet, el cual ya estaba listo para cualquier ataque de Steve

Mas vale que pelees en serio Zet, porque yo no dudare en matarte- expreso Steve lanzándose al ataque, el cual fue esquivado fácilmente Zet, el cual fue alejando poco a poco a Steve de Tek, para que no la fuera a lastimar

ZET- grito Tek preocupada por su amigo

Que? Estas preocupada por tu noviecito?- pregunto con un tono celoso y molesto Iori, mientras Tek lo veía con cierto miedo

El no es mi novio- respondió Tek intentando parecer seria y segura

Disculpa, yo solo viene a hablar contigo- dijo el pelirrojo al ver que estaba haciendo una escena de... celos? Si, celos, el nunca se imagino haciendo algo así, el solo hecho de pensarlo le daba risa y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo ahora

De que quieres hablar?- pregunto fríamente Tek, mientras veía cuidadosamente cada movimiento de Iori, esta vez estaba dispuesta a golpear al pelirrojo de ser necesario

De lo que paso entre nosotros...

Entre nosotros no paso nada- expreso Tek interrumpiendo a Iori, dándole a entender que eso estaba olvidado, pero Iori interpreto mal las cosas

Así que ya no significo nada para ti- dijo Iori con una sonrisa burlona, pero en el fondo dolido por las palabras de la joven

Eso no importa- contesto Tek molesta por la sonrisa burlona de Iori

Así de fácil se te olvido el amor que decías tenerme?- pregunto Iori completamente molesto, el se había hecho a la idea de que cuando fuera a hablar con Tek, ella lo iba a tratar de mala forma, Steve le había dicho que el iba a ser el, el que tenia que poner la calma en la discusión, pero no podía, no podía estar calmado mientras escuchaba a Tek decirle que el gran amor que decía tener se había muerto de un día para otro, el no era el juego de nadie, o por lo menos eso era lo que pasaba por la mente del pelirrojo

Yo...- Tek fue interrumpida por un beso de Iori, el cual había actuado por un reflejo inconsciente, pero estaba profundizándolo hasta que...

Pero que rayos...- reprocho Iori molesto al sentir la bofetada que Tek le había propiciado

Pero que te crees, vienes aquí reclamando que mi amor murió de un día para otro, cuando yo nunca dije eso, intento explicarte que no es así y me besas, que crees? Que con un simple beso vas a arreglar todo? Que con un beso yo voy a ir y decirte que te amo? Que no importa lo que suceda yo siempre voy a estar contigo? Que un beso va a borrar todo lo que paso?- expreso Tek molesta y dolida, no podía creer que Iori fuera tan superficial, tan prepotente...

Yo vine aquí para disculparme, pero no me lo permitiste y acabamos en una discusión mal entendida, pero sabes que? Ya me canse, me canse de pedir disculpas, YO, Iori Yagami, pidiendo disculpas, acaso sabes lo que eso significa para mi orgullo, acaso sabes lo que me costo hacerlo? Sabes lo que he tenido que soportar para conseguir que me perdonen? Pero ya no, ya vi que no importa cuanto intente conseguir ese perdón porque nunca lo voy a conseguir, ni tu, ni Kyo me van a perdonar, ahora por fin entiendo que lo mejor es que vuelva a ser el mismo Iori de siempre- expreso Iori abriendo su corazón por primera vez, lo que no dejo de sorprender a Tek, la cual se sentía feliz de conocer al verdadero Iori, al momento el pelirrojo se disponía a retirarse

Te equivocas- comenzó a decir Tek provocando que el pelirrojo parara su marcha- ni Kyo ni yo te odiamos, nunca lo hemos hecho, es solo que debes entender que el dolor no se borra muy fácil, se que pedir perdón no es fácil, especialmente para alguien que nunca lo ha hecho, se que para ti el cambio que hiciste del Iori con la mascara de hombre frío, prepotente, orgulloso y sanguinario, al Iori con sentimientos no es fácil, tu dices que Kyo no te va a perdonar, pero no es así, el ya lo hizo, tal ves no te lo dijo pero lo hizo, para Kyo tampoco es fácil quitarse la mascara que tenia contigo, pero créeme cuando te digo que Kyo te quiere mucho, de lo contrario ese día que te dejaste golpear, te hubiera matado, pero no lo hizo, sabes porque? Porque Kyo te aprecia y te quiere, siempre lo ha hecho, desde que te conoció, pero nunca ha podido demostrar esos sentimiento que le fueron prohibidos por nuestro clan, y yo por mi parte, nunca te guarde rencor, solo miedo, tenia miedo de que no volvieras a ser el Iori que yo conocí, el Iori humano, no la maquina de pelea en busca de venganza, yo lo único que deseo es que todo vuelva a ser como antes, deseo olvidar lo que paso, pero me es imposible si día tras día me lo recuerdan, yo quiero que todos volvamos a ser amigos, como antes de lo que paso- expreso Tek abriendo su corazón al igual que lo había hecho antes el pelirrojo

Entonces así será- respondió Iori al momento que se dirigía a donde Steve se encontraba peleando con Zet...

Mejor ríndete- decía Zet intentando hacer reaccionar al terco ninja que parecía querer morir

Steve- llamo Iori a su amigo, el cual iba perdiendo la pelea por una gran diferencia

Iori-san – exclamo Steve al momento que se acercaba a Iori, ante la mirada seria de Zet, el cual sabia que si peleaba con ambos no saldría vivo, ya que tan solo el pelirrojo podría acabar fácilmente con el, pero no les demostraría miedo alguno, y si moría, por lo menos se llevaría con el al amigo del pelirrojo

Zet, ya basta- llamo Tek a su amigo, el cual se extraño de ver a Tek sin ningún rasguño y parando la pelea

Vamonos- le dijo Iori a Steve el cual obedeció sin decir nada, siguiendo a Iori en su marcha mientras desaparecían de la mirada de Tek y Zet

Tek-chan – llamaba Jared el cual iba llegando con los helados, los cuales como siempre le habían salido gratis

JARED APÚRATE- grito Tek intentando hacer que su jovial amigo viera a Steve

Que pasa?- pregunto Jared al ver el grito de Tek

Lastima ya no vistes a...- Tek dejo de hablar al ver la mirada cuestionante que Zet les estaba dando

Pero oniisan que te paso?- pregunto Jared al ver la herida en el brazo de Zet

El estúpido ninja de Yagami me lo hizo- dijo Zet molesto al recordar que ese herida la tenia por su descuido al ver como Yagami besaba a Tek

Que? Steve e Iori estuvieron aquí?- pregunto Jared decepcionado de perderse la oportunidad de volver a ver al joven de ojos esmeralda, mientras que Zet por su parte no entendía la emoción que su otouto sentía...

Iori-san, logro arreglar las cosas con Tek-chan?- pregunto Steve esperanzado de que Iori hubiera logrado arreglar sus problemas con la joven Kusanagi

Que? Te preocupa el no volver a ver a Jared?- pregunto Iori con una sonrisa, al ver como Steve se sonrojaba ante la solo mención del nombre de Jared

A mi, que me importa ese estúpido- exclamo Jared con falso tono de molestia

Por cierto, porque dejaste que te lastimara tanto ese otro ninja- se burlo Iori, a lo que el otro joven le molesto

Era mejor de lo que esperaba- contesto avergonzado Steve

Creo que necesitas un entrenamiento mas duro- se burlo Iori dándole a entender que EL, lo iba a entrenar, cosa que hizo estremecer al otro joven, ya que sabia que nadie, pero NADIE, había sobrevivido a un entrenamiento con el pelirrojo ...

Continuara...

Miu, ups debo disculpas por semejante atraso, pero la escuela examenes, mi trabajo, sorry no habia revisado nada, en compesacion subire tres caps hoya

Contestando reviews

Marion: le puse teksuko por que significa chica de acero y va de acuerdo al apel que tiene que desarrollar el personaje mas adelante, y no, definitivo no te regalos a kristan, el ya tene dueño XD

Saky: no la odies no es su culpa ser como es, es culpa de kyo XD

Rya reil miyu: jajaja cuando sepas quien es tek veras que no la odias tanto XD


	12. sufriendo una maldicion

**CAP. 12**

**EL SUFRIMIENTO DE UNA MALDICION**

Tek se encuentra saliendo de sus exámenes, por fin después de varios días de tormento había acabado sus exámenes y estaba feliz, pero apenas había llegado a la salida de la escuela cuando vio al pelirrojo, el cual parecía estar esperando a alguien, se disponía a ir a saludarlo cuando en eso vio como Hana venia atrás de ella con otras de sus compañeras

Iori- exclamo la chica del cabello verde al ver al Yagami, el cual al reconocerla cambio su mirada hasta ahora tranquila

Hana?- pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo de ver a su ex-novia ahí, frente a el, debía reconocer que ya no la quería, pero tampoco le agradaba mucho verla después de lo que le había hecho, mientras que Tek por su parte no quiso interrumpir su reencuentro, así que se siguió derecho sin saludarlos, con ciertos...celos? Si, tenia que reconocerlo estaba celosa... mientras que por su parte Iori solo observaba como Tek se alejaba sin prestarle mayor atención

A pasado mucho tiempo- dijo la joven ilusionada, ella aun quería al Yagami, pero había tenido que alejarse de el hace tiempo no porque así lo quisiera, si no porque la obligaron

Si, pensé que te habías muerto- exclamo el pelirrojo fríamente, mientras veía a Tek alejarse de la escuela

No entiendo, si no veniste a buscarme a que veniste?- pregunto la joven molesta por el comentario anterior, mientras veía que el Yagami observaba hacia otro lado sin ponerle atención

Vine a buscar a alguien, pero por estar hablando contigo se fue- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se daba media vuelta para irse al lado contrario del que se había ido Tek, ignorando a la joven de cabellos verdes la cual se sentía dolida, rechazada, decepcionada, hacia dos años Iori le había prometido que siempre iba a ser lo mas importante para el, pero ahora veía que no era así, que el amor que decía tenerle, nunca había existido, y eso si dolía

No deberías irte sin hablar con ella- se escucho la voz de Miguel el cual había interceptado al pelirrojo para sorpresa de esta

Tu que sabes?- pregunto Iori molesto por la intromisión, pero sorprendido por la rapidez de Miguel

Se que no tienes mucho tiempo como para desperdiciarlo- dijo Miguel seriamente, a lo que el pelirrojo quedo callado por un momento, Miguel tenia razón, a el no le quedaba mucho tiempo, la maldición que el llevaba en la sangre no tardaría en acabar con su vida

Tu lo sabes, verdad?- pregunto Iori sorprendido de que ese joven supiera todo sobre el

Si, pero también te lo digo como tu amigo, no puedes seguir temiéndole a tus sentimientos, créeme Yagami, amar no es malo, ni tampoco te vas a morir por eso, el amor no te vuelve débil como te hicieron creer, no le des la espalda al amor- dijo Miguel al momento que se alejaba del Yagami, dejando al pelirrojo pensando lo que le había dicho...

Tek-chan - se escucho la voz del pelirrojo frente a ella, el cual había seguido el consejo de Miguel, después de todo, si iba a morir pronto, por lo menos disfrutaría de lo que le quedaba de vida junto a las personas que amaba y lo amaban

Que pasa Iori?- pregunto Tek con una dulce sonrisa, aunque nerviosa por la presencia de Iori, pero no tenia miedo, sabia que el no la atacaría, no esta vez

Podemos hablar?- pregunto Iori un poco apenado, se sentía raro comportándose de una manera tan... tan normal

Claro, acompáñame a mi casa- ofreció Tek tranquila mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con Iori, el cual no sabia como comenzar una platica normal

Y que sabes sobre tu padre?- pregunto Tek comenzando la platica, ya que al paso que iba, iban a llegar primero a su casa antes de que Iori se decidiera a hablar

No lo han encontrado, me imagino que escapo del lugar- dijo Iori molesto- Oye, te gustaría tomar un helado?- pregunto Iori recordando que por ahí había una heladería, y quien sabe, tal vez seria mas fácil comenzar una platica

Siempre y cuando no dejes derretir mi helado para después restregarme el tuyo- dijo Tek recordando lo que había pasado poco después de que se conocieron con una sonrisa y para darle mas confianza al pelirrojo

Eso no fue mi culpa, eso te paso por no decirme que estabas con Kyo- dijo Iori con una sonrisa al recordar aquellos momentos, se imagino lo difícil que debió ser para ella el ocultar ser la imoutu de Kyo con el atrás de ella siempre, y lo difícil para Kyo, al intentar fingir ser su maestro

Ehh, no lo recuerdo- dijo Tek haciéndose la que no lo recordaba, pero la verdad es que se había divertido en ese juego de mentiras, metiendo a su hermano y a Iori en trampas que terminaron volviéndolos amigos

Y bien, lo quieres de chocolate?- pregunto Iori con una gran sonrisa de burla, que no paso desapercibida para Tek

Síguele- dijo Tek con fingida molestia

Esta bien ya vengo- dijo Iori al momento que se dirigía a comprar lo helados, mientras Tek se sentaba en una de las pequeñas mesas de afuera, sin percatarse de que era observada por otras tres chicas que la veían con no muy buena cara

Vaya, vaya, a quien tenemos aquí- dijo la voz que Tek conocía bien, y que intento ignorar ya que no quería problemas, por lo menos por un día quería tener una vida normal

... ¿?

Mira mosquita muerta, mas te vale que no me ignores- dijo Hana molesta, no solo por ver a la joven Kusanagi con SU Iori, si no porque simplemente no soportaba a la joven desde que había entrado a la escuela, ya que ella había dejado de ser el centro de atención por su culpa, todos comenzaron a admirarla, como tiempo atrás había pasado con Kyo

Que quieres Hana?- pregunto Tek sin muchas ganas de discutir, ya había intentado varias veces entablar una amistad con Hana, pero esta siempre la había rechazado, tampoco lograron llevarse como buenas compañeras, ya que la joven de cabello verde se la había pasado fastidiándola desde que entro a su escuela, lo único bueno era que era el ultimo año que la soportaría

Nada mas advertirte que Iori es MIO- reclamo la joven molesta, ya que ella nunca aceptaba que alguien le "quitara" el novio

Pues díselo a el, no a mi- dijo Tek ignorando la amenaza de su compañera, pero algo molesta por el comentario de la joven, ya que a ella no le parecía que reclamaran a una persona como propiedad de alguien, ya que toda persona es libre de elegir

Yo no soy de nadie- se escucho la gruesa voz de Iori atrás de ella, el cual había escuchado el comentario de su ex, el cual lo había molestado de sobre manera

Iori- dijo la joven nerviosa, ya que no sabia que esperar del pelirrojo, ya que si ya no la quería era capaz de matarla ahí mismo por tal declaración

Toma- dijo Iori dándole su helado a Tek, mientras ignoraba a Hana, la cual no podía creer cuanto había cambiado el pelirrojo en poco tiempo, pero tampoco podía soportar el hecho de ser ignorada por Iori

Gracias- dijo Tek como si nada

Iori- exclamo Hana intentando llamar la atención de Iori, tal vez podrían hablar y aclarar aquel mal entendido pero...

Para ti soy Yagami- exclamo Iori molesto- y si te me vuelves a acercar, yo mismo te matare con mis propias manos- sentencio fríamente el pelirrojo, ante la sorpresa de Tek, la cual solo veía como su compañera se alejaba molesta y dolida del lugar junto con sus otras dos amigas

Vamonos- expreso el Yagami con cierta molestia ya que no quería tener que volver a ver a su ex novia reclamando derechos que ya no tenia, y tener que cumplir una amenaza que lo satisfaceria pero lo mancharía mas de sangre y venganza

Esta bien- suspiro Tek resignada a tener que soportar cosas así, mientras veía como el pelirrojo había cambiado de carácter drásticamente, a veces duro, a veces amable, cual seria el verdadero Iori Yagami? Se preguntaba Tek

Oye y...- Iori se detuvo, el quería retomar el tema que habían dejado inconcluso aquel día en el parque, pero recordó que el había renunciado a su clan, pero ella aun pertenecía al suyo, lo que indicaría que solo le causaría problemas a la joven si retomaba el tema

Que pasa?- pregunto Tek extrañado por el comportamiento de Iori, sabia que el pelirrojo quería decirle algo, pero por alguna razón no lo hacia

Que ya llegamos a tu casa- dijo Iori mientras veía Jared esperándola en la entrada de la mansión y dejando el tema aun lado

Es cierto, bueno nos veremos después y gracias por el helado- dijo la joven con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Iori en forma de despedida y comenzaba a correr hacia la entrada de la mansión dejando aun Yagami confundido pero extrañamente feliz por esa muestra de cariño

Dos días después, Kyo llega a la mansión Kusanagi y se dirige directamente a su cuarto con gran prisa y alegría

Por fin acabe con mis exámenes- decía Kyo mientras aventaba sus libros hacia un rincón de su cuarto, no deseaba saber mas de escuela, ni de exámenes, ese día solo quería divertirse y descansar

Felicidades lo lograste- dijo Tek con una sonrisa de burla que Kyo no paso desapercibido

No te burles- dijo Kyo con fingida molestia al momento que le daba un almohadazo en la cara a Tek la cual se "molesto" por la "agresión"

Oye- reclamo Tek al momento que le regreso el golpe dado, comenzando una guerra de almohadas en la cama, hasta que Kyo en una vuelta cayo al suelo de sentón

Porque siempre pierdo yo- reprochaba Kyo el falso disgusto al ver que siempre perdía contra su imoutu

Por torpe- decía Tek con una sonrisa, a lo que Kyo se lanzo contra ella, la cual recordó que había llegado algo para Kyo, así que se quito cuando Kyo se lanzo, provocando que se siguiera derecho

Aayyy- exclamo Kyo al estrellarse contra la pared

Pero que haces Kyo?- pregunto Tek al ver a su oniisan estampado en la pared

Por que te quitaste?- pregunto Kyo al momento que se tallaba la frente

Es que se me había olvidado decirte que te llego esto- dijo Tek enseñándole un sobre a Kyo con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha también se tallaba la frente, mientras que por su parte Kyo al ver el sobre supo de que se trataba

No importa tiralo- dijo Kyo sin mucho interés

Que es?- pregunto Tek curiosa al ver el desinterés de su hermano

Una invitación al torneo de este año- exclamo Kyo sin mucho interés, pero la verdad es que no quería asistir para no encontrarse con nuevos problemas

Que bien, puedo entrar contigo?- pregunto Tek entusiasmado, esperando que Kyo aceptara ir al torneo y que por supuesto la llevara en su equipo

No voy a participar- dijo Kyo serio

Pero porque?- pregunto Tek curiosa, pero se imaginaba el porque de las razones de su hermano

Por que siempre que voy algo pasa- exclamo Kyo recordando cada uno de los torneos y cada una de las batallas

Vamos Kyo, yo quiero ir- decía Tek intentando convencer a Kyo, ella quería conocer el famosos torneo, participar en el junto a los peleadores mas reconocidos en el mundo, ser parte del mundo de Kyo...

No- decía Kyo aun con mas firmeza, ya que no pensaba arriesgarse a que le fuera a pasar algo a su imoutu

Di que si- insistía Tek en un gran puchero

No

Por favor

No

Kyo

No, además no tengo equipo- dijo Kyo como ultima alternativa al ver la obstinación de su imoutu, que si bien la conocía no iba a desistir en lo que quería hasta convencerlo

Si lo reúno entramos?- pregunto Tek esperanzada y confiada de poder reunir un buen equipo

Esta bien- dijo Kyo confiando en que no lograría reunir un equipo para el torneo que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte

Que bien- dijo Tek alegremente mientras se prepara a reunir a los dos participantes que faltaban

En esos momentos se escucho que llamaron a la habitación, Kyo permitió el acceso algo extrañado de que alguien lo interrumpiera a esa hora (ya que generalmente esta dormido)

Teksuko-chan, alguien la busca- dijo la joven sirvienta con respeto y confianza que solo mostraba cuando no había alguien mas de la familia

Quien?- pregunto Tek extrañada ya que no esperaba a nadie

Un joven que dice llamarse Steve- dijo la sirvienta con la cabeza agachada, mientras que Kyo solo miraba a Tek extrañado

Voy Lía y gracias- dijo Tek al momento que veía extrañada a Kyo, ya que nunca creyó que Steve se atrevería a ir a la mansión Kusanagi...

Steve- saludo Jared con una GRAN sonrisa, mientras que Steve al escuchar la voz de Jared sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, ese joven realmente lo turbaba, pero intento guardar compostura, no pensaba mostrarle a Jared que realmente le interesaba

Hola Jared- saludo Steve educadamente, mientras se imaginaba como serian las cosas si Jared no fuera alguien que solo jugaba con los sentimientos de las personas

Veniste a verme?- pregunto Jared esperanzado de que Steve por fin se interesara en el, de que al fin hubiera comprendido que el no era un juego en su vida

Steve- se escucho la voz de Tek que venia bajando las escaleras de la mansión a toda prisa sin percatarse de la presencia de Jared

Tek-chan- expreso Steve en grata alegría de no tener que estar a solas con Jared, ya que no sabia cuanta resistencia le pondría a ese joven que lo turbaba tanto

Ah disculpen, interrumpí?- dijo Tek con una gran sonrisa al ver a los dos jóvenes juntos

Si- dijo Jared con un tono que daba a entender que quería que lo dejaran a solas con Steve

No- contesto Steve con nerviosismo al pensar que la joven los fuera a dejar solos

Bueno decidan- dijo Tek con gran alegría al ver el nerviosismo de Steve

Tek-chan necesito hablar con usted- exclamo Steve seriamente fingiendo ignorar a Jared el cual no dejo de notar la actitud de Steve

Que no te interesa hablar conmigo?- pregunto Jared en falso tono de reproche

No, no me interesa- dijo Steve en falsa molestia

De lo que te pierdes- dijo Jared con una sonrisa

Si lo que tu digas, he perdido cosas mejores- contesto Steve seriamente

Bueno ya, querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto Tek interrumpiendo una discusión que se veía venir

Si, lo que pasa es que necesito su ayuda- exclamo Steve recordando su asunto

Mi ayuda?- pregunto Tek sin entender a lo que Steve se refería

Si lo que pasa es que Iori se encuentra en problemas- exclamo el joven seriamente preocupado

Que tiene? Le paso algo?- pregunto Tek preocupada de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Iori

No, pero si no me ayuda le va a pasar- exclamo Steve

No entiendo?- dijo Tek sin comprender las palabras de Steve

Lo que pasa es que si no mal recuerda, hoy era la pelea de su prometida con la persona que el amaba- dijo Steve un poco inseguro de continuar con el tema

Si, y?- exclamo Tek imaginándose lo que Steve quería decirle

Que si usted no pelea Iori se tendrá que casar con Saori- dijo Steve desesperado de que la joven no entendiera

Y que te hace creer que el quiere que yo pelee?- pregunto Tek confundida, ya que si Iori quería que peleara por el se lo hubiera dicho el día que lo vio, o si no la hubiera buscado

Por eso había venido hablar con usted, pero como no quiere que usted vaya a tener problemas con su clan el...

El no me dijo nada- interrumpió Tek comprendiendo la extraña actitud que el pelirrojo había tenido aquel día

así es- dijo Steve feliz de que al fin entendiera, ahora solo faltaba que ella aceptara

Bueno, hagamos un trato, yo voy a pelear a riesgo de que Iori no acepte, pero tu tendrás que acompañar a Jared a mi departamento por unas cosas- dijo Tek con una sonrisa, y en compañerismo a su amigo

Pero...- Steve no sabia que tenia que ver una cosa con la otra así que no pensaba aceptar semejante trato

Aceptas o no, a Iori no le queda mucho tiempo, y yo no soy muy rápida- dijo Tek presionando al joven y con una mirada seria que le daba a entender que si no iba, ella tampoco iba a ayudarlo

Esta bien- acepto Steve de mala gana, pero todo fuera por el bien de Iori, que podía perder por ayudar a traer algunas cosas

Entonces los veo en el parque- dijo Tek mientras salía de la mansión en la moto preferida de Kyo, el cual al escuchar el ruido y ver a su imoutu sobre su moto preferida casi le da el infarto, lo que también podía decir de Steve al ver la mirada maliciosa de Jared...

Muy bien Iori, tu amiga parece que no va a llegar- dijo Saori con una sonrisa, mientras Iori solo la veía, el sabia que Tek no llegaría ya que el no le había avisado del encuentro, pero lo que le molestaba era tener que soportar las burlas de su prometida, porque el casarse o no, eso lo decidiría el, ya que por eso había renunciado a su clan, el porque había asistido ahí, bueno... era un compromiso que iba a cumplir para no dejar a la joven como idiota esperando un duelo que no iba a realizarse (es decir lastima)

Disculpen la tardanza- se escucho la voz de Tek quien llegaba a toda prisa ante la sorpresa de Iori

Vaya llegaste- dijo Saori confiada de ganar esa pelea mientras que Iori no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, pero solo había una forma de que hubiera podido saberlo y esa era Steve

Bueno Iori que dices, me vas dejar pelear por ti o no?- pregunto Tek viendo a Iori el cual solo asintió con la cabeza

Acabare contigo mocosa- advirtió Saori enojada, aunque la verdad es que estaba nerviosa, ya que no estaba segura de ganarle a Tek, pero eso ya no importaba, de cualquier maneras, su venganza se realizaría y eso la hacia feliz

Si, si, bueno mejor pelea- dijo Tek con una sonrisa maliciosa al momento que comenzaba el combate...

Oye, si Tek no tenia muchas cosas porque me mando contigo?- pregunto molesto Steve al ver que las cosas de Tek solo eran un par de maletas que fácilmente hubiera podido llevar solo Jared

Porque cargar solo es aburrido- exclamo Jared al momento que le aventaba una de las maletas a Steve el cual la agarro enojado

Que acaso el señor yo lo puedo todo, no puede con dos simples maletas- dijo Steve burlonamente con toda intención de molestar a Jared, ya que no sabia porque sentía la necesidad de molestarlo cada vez que estaba con el

Si, pero me gusta ver al señor soy muy bueno haciéndola de botones- dijo Jared molesto por la actitud que Steve había tomado, ya que el no había hecho nada para que su amigo se molestara, por lo menos no aun

Rata

Mierda

Estúpido

Imbecil

Miserable

Si, y muy orgulloso, así que mejor cállate y carga- dijo Jared con una gran sonrisa, ya que una idea retorcida había sacudido su sucia cabecita

Y si no que?- pregunto molesto Steve de recibir ordenes de Jared

Mejor no preguntes- dijo Jared maliciosamente cosa que no paso por completo desapercibido para Steve

Mira que miedo- decía Steve al momento que cargaba la maleta de mala gana esperando que lo que había percibido fuera un reto que el fuera a disfrutar

No hables- reclamo Jared con ganas de fastidiar y realizar su gran plan

Que me dejes en p...- las palabras de Steve fueron interrumpidas por un beso de Jared quien solo buscaba una excusa para hacerlo

Te dije que no hablaras, y si sigues la próxima vez no será un simple beso- dijo Jared maliciosamente, mientras que Steve solo lo veía con cierta sorpresa, mientras notaba la sensación tan diferente que causaban los labios de Jared, ya que eran tiernos y apasionados, mientras que los de Iori eran salvajes y apasionados, pero Steve se sorprendió aun mas de que Jared hubiera sido capaz de hacerle eso, sin su permiso, y arriesgo de que EL lo atacara...

Como te atreviste- exclamo Steve molesto, no podía creer que Jared no lo respetara ni tantito

Que no entendiste que no hablaras- dijo burlonamente Jared pero sin dejar de estar a la defensiva al ver la molestia de Steve

Ya cállate- exclamo Steve al momento que se lanzaba sobre Jared con un puñal en mano

Cálmate, no es para tanto- dijo Jared al momento que apenas alcanzaba a esquivar el ataque de Steve, el cual no solo no se calmo, si no que se molesto mas, comenzando una batalla entre ambos jóvenes, saliendo mas dañado el departamento de Kyo que ellos...

Ya basta Steve, si seguimos peleando, ambos terminaremos muertos- exclamo Jared quien tenia a Steve en el suelo, mientras le indicaba el lugar donde habían estado peleando, los muebles tenían varias marcas de puñal, varios objetos de cristal roto, el televisor había caído por la ventana, el aparato reproductor de Kyo había explotado en un extraño corto circuito, la ropa de Tek estaba destrozada, la cocina estaba hecha un desastres, y para finalizar el libro que Iori le había prestado a Tek y que era el único recuerdo de su madre, estaba envuelto en llamas sobre la estufa, o.k. estaban muertos...

Muy bien escoge, muere por mi, por Iori o por tus amos y amigos- exclamo Steve en burla al ver la cara de Jared tan blanca como el papel

Prefiero morir en tus manos- exclamo Jared, sabia que si Steve lo mataba seria una muerte rápida, lo que no podía decir de Yagami de Kyo y de Tek

Lo lamento, pero mi agenda esta ocupada- exclamo en burla Steve imaginando lo que pasaba por la mente de Jared, aunque al ver el libro de Iori, se dio cuenta de que el también estaba muerto

O.K- pero voy a disfrutar verte morir antes que yo exclamo Jared molesto

Oye que te parece si hacemos las paces por un momento y pensamos en como salir de este lió- dijo Steve sabiendo que por mucho que Iori lo quisiera no lo iba a perdonar, los milagros no ocurrían tan seguido y no eran tan grandes

... me parece perfecto- exclamo Jared fingiendo GRAN calma...

Oye, porque odias tanto a los Yagami?- le preguntaba Tek a una Saori vencida la cual solo reía, tanto por la humillación de ser vencida por Tek, como porque su venganza contra los Yagami se llevaría a cabo gracias a ella y a Kyo

Por que dices que los odio?- pregunto Saori sorprendida de que ella hubiera notado su odio, tal vez ella también...

Por que si tu amaras a Iori, lo hubieras dejado libre sin necesidad de un combate- dijo Tek sencillamente notando que Saori la veía fija e insistentemente

Yo nunca podría amar a un maldito Yagami- dijo Saori con profundo odio

Pero porque tanto odio?- preguntaba Tek sin entender, mientras Iori solo observaba lo que ocultaba Saori bajo su disfraz de prometida recatada, aunque también quería saber por que odiaba a los Yagami

Hace años, Yagami-sama mando a matar a toda mi familia, uno por uno, y el mismo se encargo de estar ahí para verlos morir durante una reunión familiar- dijo la joven recordando aquel trágico día que marco su vida

Flash back

Los Brawer una familia rica, se encuentran en una reunión familiar, todos disfrutan de verse después de un año, y presentan a los nuevos integrantes de la familia que hubieran nacido durante ese año, entre platicas, comida y baile, la familia se la pasaba divertida, mientras que afuera de la mansión un joven pelirrojo de gran porte observa detenidamente la reunión preparándose a atacar, el joven Yagami acababa de recibir su derecho de dirigir al clan Yagami, el porque quería destruir a una familia como la que observaba? Bueno por que se había dicho que de entre ellos saldría quien algún día destruiría a los Yagami y a los Kusanagi, así que el decidió eliminar a todos antes de que eso sucediera, así que espero pacientemente a que casi todos estuvieran agotados como para poder pelear, y una ves dispuesto el momento el Yagami dio la orden de atacar, y aunque los Brawer creían estar preparados para enfrentar el ataque que ellos sabían que sucedería, no contaban con que los Yagami fueran a ser tan fuertes, así que en medio de fuego púrpura cada uno de los integrantes de la familia fue cayendo, mientras Saori niña veía como el Yagami con una de sus manos agarraba a su padre para envolverlo en su fuego púrpura quemándolo vivo, así fue como casi toda la familia murió, pero por suerte ella, su madre y su oneesan (hermana mayor) habían logrado escapar, una vez que los Yagami creyeron haber terminado con todos dejaron el lugar hecho cenizas, así fue como su familia, una familia que se identificaba por su poder de ver el futuro murió en manos de los Yagami, mientras que ellas habían preparado su venganza durante varios años

Fin del flash back

Y acaso crees que con tu escaso poder hubieras podido matarme- dijo Iori molesto de que quisieran vengarse con el, algo que el no había hecho

No, pero cuando tuviera un hijo tuyo el se volvería el heredero del clan y yo lo usaría para destruirlos- comento Saori

Lo mejor será que te libre de tu dolor- dijo Iori al momento que se disponía a acabar con la joven pero una mano lo detuvo

Basta Iori, si tu la matas vas a acabar lo que tu padre comenzó- dijo Tek viendo fijamente al pelirrojo

Tienes razón- dijo Iori al momento que se alejaba del lugar con Tek

Oye Iori, te puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto Tek recordando un asunto

Que?- pregunto Iori extrañado

Tu recibiste una invitación para el torneo de este año, verdad?- pregunto Tek con una sonrisa

Si- fue la respuesta de Iori mientras veía sospechoso a Tek

Pues si no tienes equipo me gustaría que te unieras al mío- dijo Tek con una sonrisa

Al tuyo?- pregunto Iori extrañado, el no recordaba que ella tuviera un equipo

Si, con Kyo y conmigo- dijo la joven con una mirada tierna

Yo pelear al lado de Kyo?- pregunto Iori al momento que pensó que tal vez podría ser interesante

Si, que dices?- pregunto Tek al momento que hacia un puchero

Esta bien- acepto Iori con una sonrisa

Que bien- exclamo Tek...

Cuanto mas se van a tardar?- preguntaba Steve molesto de tener que esperar mientras veía a Jared coqueteándole a varias chicas

Ya basta Steve, con tu carácter me espantas a mis presas- decía Jared en broma

Y a mi que? depravado- dijo Steve molesto, la verdad es que estaba celoso

Depravado yo?- dijo Jared como dolido por las palabras de su amigo

Si, TU- recalco Steve

Bueno ya, recuerdas la historia, verdad?- pregunto Jared queriendo saber si iba a salvar su pellejo

Jared- se escucho la voz de Tek que venia acompañada de Iori, interrumpiendo su platica

Vaya hasta que llegaste- bufo Steve molesto

Que te pasa Steve? Acaso estas enojado?- pregunto Tek sorprendida de ver a Steve enojado y con golpes en la cara y en los brazos

NO- dijo Steve, mientras Iori y Tek veían el porque el enojo de Steve y solo sonreían

Pero que les paso?- pregunto Tek al ver que Jared también tenia pequeñas marcas en su cara y en sus brazos

Es que... bueno... lo que paso es que cuando llegamos al departamento, había varios sujetos extraños revisándolo, así que...

Tuvieron una pelea- exclamo Tek preocupada

Si- contesto Jared un poco apenado

Pelearon en el departamento?- pregunto Tek un poco nerviosa

Es eso cierto Steve?- pregunto el pelirrojo a su joven amigo, ya que no le había creído una sola palabra a Jared

Jared, como esta el departamento?- pregunto Tek a punto de estallar

Bueno, por que no lo ven ustedes mismos- exclamo Jared con una sonrisa nerviosa

Steve- exclamo Iori seguro de que algo les ocultaban

Hágale caso Iori-san – dijo Steve seguro de que Iori lo mataría

Muy bien, pero antes hay que ir por Kyo, después de todo el es el dueño del departamento- exclamo Tek segura de que con eso Jared le diría la verdad, pero vio que solo se había puesto blanco como la nieve...

Como que olvidaste MI moto- se escuchaba decir a Kyo sumamente molesto al ver a Tek llegar sin su "orgullo" (la moto)

Calma Kyo, después de que me acompañes al departamento, Jared va por ella- decía Tek mientras Jared solo se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Si tu, algo mas- decía Jared molesto

Por favor- decía Tek tiernamente y con cara de si no lo haces te va a ir muy mal

Esta bien- accedió Jared de mala gana ante la sonrisa de Zet, quien solo veía como Tek, siempre lo convencía de hacer lo que ella quería

Y para que quieres que vaya al departamento?- pregunto Kyo extrañado, mientras un mal presentimiento llegaba a el

Es que parece que se metieron a robar- exclamo Tek con una sonrisa mientras Kyo no sabia si reír o llorar

Mi aparato reproductor- exclamo Kyo al momento que agarraba a Tek y salía corriendo a toda prisa a ver que había sucedido, mientras que Jared y Zet los seguían a paso rápido, bueno solo Zet, ya que Jared no tenia mucha prisa por llegar, una vez que llegaron al departamento, Iori y Steve ya los esperaban, así que se dispusieron a ver que se habían llevado los ladrones, pero...

Que rayos paso aquí?- pregunto Zet al ver todo el lugar echo un desastre, un pequeño olor a quemado, todo destruido

Bueno este...- intentaba explicar Jared cuando vio como Kyo comenzaba a encender su fuego escarlata y lo miraba con una mirada asesina como la que tenia Iori cuando sufría el Riot, Tek no estaba lejos de estar en su misma situación solo que sin la mirada tan cruel, pero también dirigida hacia el, por su lado, Iori que se encontraba reconociendo lo que quedaba de SU libro comenzó también a encender su fuego púrpura contra el

La culpa es mía- exclamo Steve con la cabeza baja en un intento de salvar a Jared de terminar hecho cenizas

Explícate- dijo Tek intentando calmar a los otros dos jóvenes peleadores que ya estaban encima de Jared

Lo que pasa es que yo estaba enojado de tener que venir con Jared, y use cualquier excusa para comenzar una pelea- dijo Steve asumiendo toda la culpa

No, fue mi culpa por provocarlo- dijo Jared con la intención de no dejar que Steve le salvara el pellejo

Mmhhahhh, bueno, eso ya no importa- exclamo Tek mas calmada, después de todo ella había tenido la culpa por mandar a Steve con Jared, los dos jóvenes sonrieron ante la disculpa de Tek, aunque su sonrisa se esfumo al ver que los otros dos no los iban a perdonar así como así

Yagami- exclamo Kyo al momento que Kyo se disponía a lanzar su fuego escarlata

Si- exclamo Iori en un acuerdo mutuo de hacerlo mismo con su fuego púrpura a lo que los dos jóvenes solo atinaron a cerrar los ojos esperando su castigo, de haber sido cualquier otro el que los atacara se defenderían, pero no de ellos, aunque si se defendían de cualquier modos sufrirían los dos fuegos sobre ellos, aunque antes tendrían que sufrir con los huesos rotos que les iban a dejar para mantenerlos quietos

IOORRRIIII, KKYYYOOO- se escucho el grito de Tek desde la habitación de esta, logrando llamar la atención de los dos jóvenes que olvidaron su "venganza" para salir disparados a la habitación

Tek- se escucho el llamado de Kyo quien la buscaba con la mirada en toda la habitación, mientras que Iori hacia lo mismo sin encontrar señal alguna de la chica

Donde esta?- pregunto Iori al no encontrarla, sin embargo noto la sonrisa de Zet que había ido a inspeccionar al baño y ahora se encontraba recargado en la puerta de este

Pues...- decía Zet intentando advertirle a los dos jóvenes distraídos, pero no le dio tiempo, así que solo vio como Tek les salto encima, provocando una estrepitosa caída

QUE TE PASA?- regaño Kyo molesto por el susto que le había hecho pasar, mientras que Iori se preguntaba el por que no había sentido la presencia de Tek cuando esta salto hacia ellos

Lo siento- se disculpo la joven con una sonrisa, feliz de haberles salvado el pellejo a sus dos jóvenes amigos, mientras veía como Iori la miraba con sorpresa por la broma que le había hecho- Iori te encuentras bien?- pregunto Tek preocupada al ver un hilo de sangre saliendo de la boca del pelirrojo

Si- respondió secamente Iori sin notar la sangre que Coria por sus labios

Pero te esta saliendo sangre- dijo Tek al ver que el pelirrojo no había notado el pequeño hilo de sangre

Que?- exclamo Iori sorprendido al momento que se pasaba la mano sobre sus labios para ver que el pequeño hilo de sangre no paraba

Lo mejor será que te laves- exclamo Kyo seriamente al ver la cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo al no haber sentido la herida que debía tener

Si- exclamo el pelirrojo al momento que entro al baño, y se acerco lentamente al lavabo, abrió rápidamente la llave del agua, y limpio con cuidado la sangre que seguía saliendo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no tenia una herida, si no que la sangre provenía de mas adentro, pero no lo había sentido

Ya vez lo que causas con tus bromas- expreso Kyo molesto

Lo siento, es solo que no quería que lastimaran a Steve y a Jared- exclamo Tek apenada, pero preocupada por el pelirrojo

Me voy- exclamo Iori desde la puerta del baño

Iori, lo siento- se disculpo Tek algo apenada con el

No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa- dijo Iori al momento que le acariciaba el cabello y salía del cuarto haciéndole una seña a Steve para que lo siguiera

Oye Kyo por cierto, cuando nos vamos al torneo?- pregunto Tek con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cambiándole la conversación a Kyo, no porque no le importara Iori, claro que le importaba, y precisamente por eso le creía, o por lo menos eso quería hacer, además de que no quería que Kyo se preocupara demás

Como que cuando? Ya te dije que no voy a entrar por que no tengo equipo- dijo Kyo molesto, mientras veía como Zet obligaba a Jared a ordenar TODO el departamento, ante el desagrado de este

Pero si ese es el problema no te preocupes, yo ya tengo a tu equipo- dijo Tek agrandando mas su sonrisa, mientras que Kyo se preguntaba si lo que su imoutu decía era verdad, no podía tener tan mala suerte como para que eso fuera cierto

Estas bromeando, verdad?- pregunto Kyo como esperando que su respuesta fuera un si, pero al ver la sonrisa de su imoutu supo que no era así

NO- dijo Tek con una pequeña sonrisa burlona al ver la expresión de Kyo

Puedo preguntar quienes están en nuestro equipo?- pregunto Kyo seguro que se iba a arrepentir de preguntar pero aun así lo hizo

Si, pero solo te diré que el tercero ya lo conoces, y el cuarto, bueno a el te lo presentare en el torneo, ya que nos alcanzara allá- dijo Tek alejándose de Kyo para ver que Jared dejara todo totalmente en orden

Por que yo? Porque?- se decía Kyo para sus adentros, seguro de que algo iba a pasar en ese torneo, claro, viendo lo que había pasado en los anteriores seria mucha su suerte si no era así, pero con la suerte que tenia esos días, eso no iba a pasar

Varios días después en la mansión Kusanagi, Saishu llegaba en una visita inesperada junto con Shizu, la cual solo caminaba atrás de el con la cabeza baja, y seguidos de varios ninjas que iban escondiéndose entre las sombras para resguardar toda la mansión, una vez que llegaron a la sala, Saishu se dirigió directamente a su hijo

Ootasan, okaasan- saludo Kyo sorprendido de ver a su padre ahí, frente a el, y con cara de pocos amigos, y su madre con una cara que anunciaba que algo no estaba bien

Donde esta tu imoutu?- pregunto directamente Saishu su voz reflejaba gran molestia que Kyo no dejo de notar

No debe tardar en llegar de su club- contesto Kyo un tanto extrañado por la actitud de su ootasan pero no quiso provocar mas su furia

En cuanto llegue quiero hablar con los dos- dijo seriamente Saishu, al momento que le hacia una seña a Shizu para que lo siguiera hasta la biblioteca

Si- asintió Kyo sorprendido por la actitud de su padre mientras veía como se alejaba de el, junto a su okaasan la cual ni siquiera había saludado, cosa que era MUY raro en ella

Donde están Zet y Jared?- pregunto Saishu deteniendo un momento su marcha, pero sin voltear a verlo y con el mismo tono severo

Ellos están entrenando en la parte de atrás- dijo Kyo sin entender que le pasaba a su ootasan, pero lo que fuera debería ser muy grave como para que dejara sus asuntos así como así

También quiero que vengan- dijo Saishu al momento que comenzaba de nuevo su marcha desapareciendo de la vista de Kyo

Si- contesto Kyo en una respuesta que no fue escuchada por su ootasan

Una vez que llego Tek, reunió a Zet y a Jared para dirigirse a la biblioteca, de la cual no había salido su ootasan desde que llego, una vez ahí Saishu ya los esperaba junto con Shizu, la cual permanecía parada junto a su esposo con sus ojos llorosos, se veía que hacia un gran esfuerzo para contener las lagrimas

Aquí estamos ootasan- dijo Kyo respetuosamente, pero sin dejar de preocuparse por su okaasan, lo que sea que estuviera pasando, le estaba afectando mucho

Muy bien antes que nada, Zet y Jared ustedes dos quedan fuera de nuestro clan, y den gracias que le tengo aprecio a su padre y no los mato aquí mismo- dijo Saishu directamente a lo que los dos jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de su amo pero no dijeron nada

Pero ootasan- reclamaba Tek ante la decisión radical de su padre, ella sabia que de los ninjas, ellos dos siempre habían sido los mas fieles y efectivos

Tu te callas, no tienes derecho a hablar- dijo Saishu aun mas furioso, sus ojos reflejaban gran odio contra su hija, como si ella fuera su peor enemigo

Ootasan, porque le habla así a Tek-chan? Y porque destierra a Zet y a Jared de nuestro clan?- pregunto Kyo molesto por lo que su padre estaba haciendo

En verdad no lo sabes Kyo?- pregunto Saishu mas suavemente

Okaasan?- exclamo Tek esperando oír alguna palabra de su madre, pero esta no dijo nada, seguía con la cabeza baja y con los ojos cerrados

Tek-chan – se escucho la voz de Saishu llamando a su hija, pero en sus palabras no había afecto, mas bien parecía que iba a escuchar una amenaza o sentencia, como si fuera a recibir un castigo

Si- exclamo Tek con voz sumisa, sabia que las palabras que fuera a decir Saishu, indicaban algún castigo doloroso que tendría que cumplir

Tu te sientes orgullosa de ser un miembro de la familia Kusanagi, no es así?- pregunto Saishu con una sonrisa malévola, mientras que Tek ante esta pregunta se sorprendió, la verdad era que ella no estaba tan orgullosa de formar parte de esa familia, de no ser por Kyo y su okaasan, ni siquiera seguiría ahí pero...

Si- respondió ella algo dudosa

Entonces debes de saber que si eres miembro de esta familia, no puedes manchar nuestro apellido, verdad?- pregunto Saishu en el mismo tono burlón

Si- respondió ella con la cabeza baja, sin entender a donde quería llegar su padre

Y sabes cual es la mayor humillación para un Kusanagi?- pregunto Saishu viéndola severamente, mientras Tek recordaba las palabras que alguna vez les había dicho su ootasan

Si, el ser derrotados por un... Yagami- exclamo ella tragando saliva

Y tu sabes que es lo que le hacemos aun miembro de la familia que es derrotado o humillado por un Yagami?- insistió Saishu viendo como la cara de su hija comenzaba a tornarse pálida como entendiendo a donde quería llegar

No- respondió Tek, ya que ella nunca había visto a alguien de la familia que hubiera sido derrotado por un Yagami, así que mucho menos sabia su castigo

Muy bien te lo diré, es el destierro de nuestro clan, que es para aquellos que no tienen el mas mínimo orgullo de haber pertenecido a esta familia, o... la muerte, ahora bien, cual de estos dos castigos prefieres que te apliquemos?- pregunto Saishu cruelmente, ante lo cual las lagrimas de Shizu no lograron ser contenidas por mas tiempo, rodando por su blanca piel y perdiéndose en la alfombra roja de la biblioteca

Ootasan, porque Tek-chan a de ser castigada por eso?- pregunto Kyo enojado y conteniéndose de hacer explotar todo el lugar con su fuego escarlata

Ah... veo que quieren seguir con su farsa, muy bien, entonces se los diré, la vez pasada que vine aquí, note un comportamiento extraño en ustedes, y poco después, Shizu mando a sus dos ninjas personales de nuevo con ustedes, así que decidí mandar a alguien a vigilarlos, y las noticias que recibí fueron decepcionantes, mis dos hijos eran amigos de un Yagami, y no conforme con eso, estos dos traidores...- dijo Saishu al momento que señalaba a Zet y a Jared- se unieron en la farsa, pero lo peor vino después, cuando supe que el heredero del clan Yagami, el mismo que tenias que eliminar...- le recrimino Saishu a Kyo- violo a tu hermana, sin que esta moviera un solo dedo para defenderse, y no conforme con eso, tuviste la osadía de perdonarle la vida cuando el se te había entregado en charola de plata, y si a eso le aumento que tu imoutu es la novia del estúpido de Yagami, creo que eso es ser vencido y humillado, no crees Kyo?- pregunto Saishu completamente furioso

Es cierto, todo eso es cierto, pero tu también nos mentiste Saishu Kusanagi- dijo Kyo refiriéndose a su ootasan como un completo extraño

A que te refieres?- pregunto Saishu molesto por la actitud de su hijo

A que Tek-chan, no es mi imoutu, es mas, me podrías decir quien de los dos es el verdadero heredero del clan Kusanagi, o vas a seguir mintiendo, diciendo que soy yo, por ser hombre- dijo Kyo en reclamo

Quien te dijo esa mentira?- pregunto molesto Saishu, al parecer alguien le había dicho parte de la verdadera relación que tenían el y Tek, y eso le molestaba, el esperaba acabar con su hija antes de que Kyo se enterara de cualquier cosa en relación a eso

Yagami-sama – exclamo Kyo molesto al ver que lo que había dicho el padre de Iori era cierto, y eso lo sabia por la actitud de su ootasan

Ese maldito, muy bien, te lo diré, tu naciste primero y no miento- dijo Saishu con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Eso es mentira- se escucho la voz apagada de Shizu, quien hasta este momento había permanecido en un rincón, callada y sin decir palabra alguna

Shizu- reclamo Saishu molesto por la intromisión de su esposa

Quieres decir que Tek-chan nació antes que yo- exclamo sorprendido Kyo

No- respondió Shizu aun desde el mismo lugar

Shizu ya basta- exclamo Saishu al ver que su esposa no pensaba ocultar mas ese secreto

No entiendo, que es lo que quieren decir?- pregunto Kyo sin entender nada

Nada, Teksuko-chan, cual castigo vas a escoger?- pregunto Saishu cambiando la platica

Cual es el secreto que ocultas Saishu?- pregunto Kyo molesto por la evasiva de su padre

Yo, ninguno, mejor dime tu, cual es el secreto que TU ocultas?- pregunto Saishu como respuesta, dejando a un Kyo callado

Me voy con el- se escucho la voz firme de Teksuko, interrumpiendo la platica de Kyo con Saishu

Vaya, así que prefieres ser desterrada, no vales nada- exclamo Saishu con una sonrisa superior

Ju, valgo mas que usted y que este maldito clan lleno de mentiras y odio, tal vez tenga usted razón, después de todo, yo no soy como ustedes, yo no vivo atada a un odio enfermizo que nació generaciones atrás y que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, yo no vivo intentando matar a alguien que en mi vida me ha hecho algo y que ni siquiera conozco, tampoco vivo mintiéndole a los demás para que hagan lo que quien sabe que persona no logro hacer, pero sin embargo hay algo que me une aun a su familia, y es la maldición de cargar en mis venas el fuego escarlata que me heredaron, porque para mi es una maldición el tener que vivir rodeada de odios, envidias y muerte por poseer algo que no solo causa dolor a otros, si no que también a mi misma al invocarlas, y no es que me queje porque no niego que este mismo fuego me a ayudado muchas veces, pero prefiero vivir sabiendo que no pertenezco mas a su familia y sintiéndome orgullosa de eso, a morir honrando un apellido que perdió su honra en cuanto dejo que su guía fuera el odio hacia otro clan por varias generaciones pasadas, y al parecer por varias generaciones futuras si no cambian- respondió Tek firmemente, sabiendo que eso disgustaría a su ootasan, no... a Saishu, el jefe del clan Kusanagi hasta que su sucesor lo reemplacé

Muy bien, pero recuerda que de ahora en adelante tu eres nuestra enemiga, así que no dudare en matarte si es necesario- dijo Saishu seriamente y sin importarle lo que esas palabras traerían como consecuencia, y sin importarle acabar con su propia hija, por el bien de su hijo

Pero ootasan- reclamaba Kyo por lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, padre e hija se habían declarado la guerra abiertamente, Shizu simplemente veía la escena en medio de lagrimas, quería hablar, decir algo para evitar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aunque sus labios se movían, de su boca no salía palabra ni sonido alguno

Y tu Kyo, también debes terminar tu amistad con ese Yagami, y debes olvidarte que tienes una hermana- ordeno Saishu fríamente sin escuchar las replicas de su hijo, no, esta vez seria mas duro con el, lo haría obedecer por la buenas o por las malas, pero lo obedecería, es mas, lo obligaría en un futuro a matar a Tek-chan como la llamaba el

No me puede pedir eso ootasan- reclamo Kyo molesto, no podía creer que su ootasan le pidiera que olvidara a su imoutu solo por algo que en vez de perjudicarlos hasta cierto punto los ayudaría a acabar con esa riña estúpida que tenían de generaciones atrás, es mas, podrían tener una vida mas normal

No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando- sentencio Saishu molesto de que Kyo lo estuviera desobedeciendo por primera vez en una decisión tan importante

No puedo hacerlo- dijo Kyo sabiendo que eso iba a acabar de enojar a su ootasan, no porque Kyo quisiera ser desterrado también, ya que su situación económica lo iba a perjudicar, pero mas que eso, no quería ser desterrado por su okaasan, la cual solo los tenia a ellos, pero por otro lado, si se quedaba, tendría que volver a enfrentar a Yagami, volvería a estar solo, sin sus amigos y hermana, y lo peor era que en un futuro tal vez tendría que matarla, y ese pensamiento era el que lo obligaba a tomar esa decisión

Entonces te puedes ir con ella- dijo Saishu sin titubear al momento que salía de la biblioteca dando el aviso de que ninguno de ellos cuatro tenia derecho de regresar a la mansión, después cancelo todas sus cuentas bancarias, dejándolos sin posibilidades, así aprenderían a respetarlo, por otro lado se encargo de que Shizu tampoco hablara con ellos, no quería que les revelara su pequeño gran secreto...

Por otro lado en el departamento de Kyo, que fue lo único que les quedo, y eso porque estaba a nombre de Benimaru, el rubio que siempre lo ayudaba cuando lo necesitaban, Kyo se encontraba preocupado por su situación

Oye Kyo, no tenias que venirte conmigo- decía Tek apenada por la situación de su oniisan, la verdad es que se sentía culpable por Kyo, y por dejar al clan sin heredero

Para eso estamos lo hermanos mayores, además de que ya no tengo la responsabilidad de hacerme cargo del clan Kusanagi- dijo Kyo con una sonrisa mientras sentía que un peso se le quitaba de encima para ser sustituido por uno mas grande

Entonces que es lo que te preocupa?- pregunto Tek sin entender lo que le podía estar preocupando a Kyo, ahora era libre, no tenia responsabilidades ni obligación de pelear contra cualquier Yagami que se llegara cruzar por su camino

Que no tenemos dinero, y ninguno de los dos sabe hacer nada- dijo Kyo preocupado de que se fueran a morir de hambre, ya que el no sabia hacer nada, y era su obligación velar de que a su hermana no le fuera a faltar lo necesario para vivir, se había quitado una responsabilidad para cargarse otra que no sabia si iba a poder cumplir

Es eso, no te preocupes por eso- dijo Tek como si nada con una sonrisa de burla que Kyo no entendió, sabia que la sonrisa no iba dirigida a el, pero a quien?

Como que no me preocupe- reclamo Kyo molesto por la tranquilidad de su imoutu, acaso no entendía que el dinero no caía del cielo, que la gente no se alimentaba de aire, que el lugar donde ahora Vivian no se pagaba solo

Pues como yo ya me imaginaba que algo así podía pasar, arregle mis cuentas- dijo Tek tranquila mientras seguía sonriendo, al pensar en la cara de Saishu cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho

Como que arreglaste tus cuentas?- pregunto Kyo sin comprender las palabras de su imoutu, pero por su sonrisa se imagino que era algo que molestaría a su ootasan

Si, las vacié, deje gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo aquí en un portafolios, otra parte de mis cuentas las cambie a nombre de Benimaru, y para no hacer sospechas, también pase dinero a las cuentas de Jared y Zet, así que aunque mi ootasan haiga cancelado nuestras cuentas, el dinero lo tenemos nosotros- dijo Tek como si nada ante la mirada de sorpresa de Kyo, no sabia si reír o llorar, en parte eso era un desahogo, pero también un problema con Saishu

Si que eres de cuidado- dijo Kyo deseando no tener a su imoutu en contra de el, y alegrándose de estar con ella

Bueno, soy una joven precavida- dijo Tek tranquilamente...

Como que no hay dinero en la cuenta de mi hija?- pregunto furioso Saishu, ya que había tenido que ir al banco a ver porque le habían dicho que no podían cancelar una cuenta que no existía

así es señor, su hija retiro todo su dinero hace unos días- decía el gerente del banco con preocupación al ver la molestia de Saishu, y mas aun cuando vio una pequeña flamita en la palma de sus manos

Esa mocosa- gruñía para si Saishu...

Como que ya no viven aquí?- pregunto Steve preocupado al escuchar lo que la sirvienta de la mansión Kusanagi decía

así es señor, desde que Kusanagi-sama descubrió que Teksuko-chan era novia de Yagami, ella junto con su hermano fueron expulsados del clan- decía lía preocupada por los dos jóvenes, y sin saber las verdaderas razones del porque fueron desterrados, aunque Steve se sorprendió al escuchar que los DOS habían sido desterrados

Y Kyo por que?- pregunto Steve sin entender el porque habían corrido a Kyo por eso, entendía lo de Tek, pero no lo de Kyo

Por unirse a su hermana, además de que no fueron los únicos, Jared y Zet también fueron expulsados por traidores- decía la joven sirvienta dando un suspiro ante el nombre de Jared cosa que molesto a Steve pero no le tomo mucha importancia, en esos momentos era mas importante saber donde estaban los cuatro

Gracias- dijo Steve al momento que salía de la mansión corriendo a toda prisa...

Que paso Steve?- pregunto Iori preocupado al ver llegar a su joven amigo con cara de preocupación, al parecer sus sospechas parecían ser ciertas

Tenia... razón... Iori-san, Saishu... se entero de la relación... que tenia con su hija- dijo Steve algo agitado por la corrida, mientras intentaba llevar aire a sus pulmones

Y que sabes de ellos?- pregunto Iori preocupado de que Saishu les hubiera hecho algo así como matarlos, ya que ambos clanes era especiales en cuanto a las relaciones Kusanagi-Yagami

Los cuatro fueron expulsados del clan- dijo Steve mas tranquilo, mientras veía la cara de sorpresa de Iori al escuchar los cuatro

Los cuatro?- pregunto curioso Iori, entendía lo de Tek, y con ella saldrían Zet y Jared por ser sus ninjas, pero Kyo?

Si, Kyo se unió a su hermana y también fue expulsado- dijo Steve como admirando el valor de Kyo, mientras que Iori no podía creer las cosas que era capaz de hacer Kyo con tal de deshacerse de la obligación de dirigir a su clan y de pelear por el, sin querer una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, no cabía duda que el y Kyo tenían varias cosas en común

Deben estar en el departamento de Kyo- dijo Iori al momento que comenzaba correr para ir a ver si estaban ahí, no sabia porque pero tenia ganas de ver a los dos hermanos, cerciorarse de que estaban bien, mientras que Steve solo lo seguía con cara de yo no quería correr...

Pero Tek entiende que ese dinero no nos va a durar toda la vida- insistía Kyo al ver a su hermana tan relajada por su situación, mientras que esta no entendía tanta preocupación en Kyo, el cual la miraba duramente, mientras continuaba parado frente al nuevo televisor que ella intentaba ver

Ya lo se, pero con lo que ganemos en el torneo, y lo que ganemos de alguno que otro trabajo saldremos- dijo Tek intentando tranquilizar a su oniisan, mientras le hacia una seña con la mano para que se quitara

Y en que se supone que vamos a trabajar?- pregunto Kyo como no queriendo escuchar la respuesta, ya que El no sabia hacer nada

Mira, yo puedo trabajar de mesera, y tu bueno... puedes trabajar de... de algo que te guste, además de que voy a necesitar que tu sigas estudiando para que me ayudes a presentar mis exámenes- dijo Tek viendo las cosas del lado mas fácil cosa que molesto a Kyo, eso aparte de la insinuación de que era un inútil

Terca- dijo Kyo viendo las perspectiva desde un punto mas complicado, ya que la escuela a la que asistían era muy cara, el departamento cobraba una renta, además de que tenían que rentar otro para Zet y Jared, y el no sabia hacer nada mas que pelear y dormir ni siquiera en los estudios era bueno

Y bastante- se escucho la voz de Iori desde la puerta interrumpiendo la platica de ambos

Iori- exclamaba la joven al momento que se lanzaba sobre los brazos de Iori olvidando por completo el televisor y la discusión con Kyo

Por favor Iori, hazle ver que las cosas no son tan fáciles como cree- decía Kyo esperanzado de que Iori lo apoyara, después de todo ya eran buenos amigos

Pues tienes razón, Tek tu no puedes trabajar, el que debe de trabajar es Kyo- dijo el Yagami con una sonrisa mientras Kyo lo miraba con cara de te pasas, mientras Tek solo se reía

Yagami, tu debes de saber lo difícil que es pagar todos los gastos necesarios- regaño Kyo molesto de que Iori no lo apoyara, pero viéndolo bien, era obvio que iba a apoyar a SU novia, después de todo era mucho esperar que lo prefiriera a el

Pues yo no tengo problemas, con lo que gano en mi grupo me basta y me sobra- contesto Iori con una sonrisa de burla que acabo de molestar a Kyo

Pero tu sabes trabajar- reclamo Kyo molesto por la burla del pelirrojo

Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un bueno para nada- dijo Iori burlonamente con toda intención de regarle la bilis a Kyo

Ya cállate- gruñía Kyo molesto comenzando a encender su fuego escarlata

Ya Iori, no molestes a Kyo- reclamo Tek al ver el fuego de su hermano, ya que no quería que su departamento fuera a ser el centro de una nueva batalla

Esta bien, después de todo mi novia y mi futura esposa no se va a enojar por mi culpa- dijo Iori con una sonrisa al momento que besaba a Tek ligeramente en los labios ante la sorpresa y los celos de Kyo

Futura esposa?- pregunto Kyo como no creyendo lo que había escuchado, acaso Tek, su imoutu, la persona que el mas quería, por la que había renunciado a su clan, se iba a casar con Iori, la persona que el... el amaba

Si, no te había dicho que Iori me propuso ayer que me casara con el?- dijo Tek despistadamente mientras veía como Kyo había palidecido de repente

Kyo te encuentras bien?- pregunto Iori al ver lo pálido que se había puesto Kyo

Si, es solo que... no puedo creer que te vayas a casar con... Iori- dijo Kyo esperando que eso fuera un mal sueño, esperando que fuera una broma del pelirrojo para fastidiarlo como siempre, esperando que Tek le dijera que era una mentira, una vil mentira

Disculpa, debí habértelo dicho antes- exclamo Tek un poco apenada, sintiendo extrañamente un dolor en el pecho, como si su corazón se quebrara en mil pedazos

Pero que te parece si realizamos una cena en mi departamento para hacerlo oficial- exclamo Iori esperando pedirle su consentimiento a Kyo al cual no parecía haberla agrado mucho la noticia que acababa de recibir

Si, claro- exclamo Kyo de mala gana

Iori-san, parece ser que tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer hoy, verdad?- exclamo Steve atrás de el, el cual había escuchado todo y no había perdido detalle alguno de la reacción de Kyo

Parece que te equivocas, TU tienes mucho trabajo- exclamo Iori con una sonrisa recordando lo que Steve le había hecho días atrás

Pero...

Si quieres yo te ayudo- se escucho la voz de Jared atrás de el, el cual iba llegando de hacer unas compras junto a Zet

NOOO, gracias- exclamo Steve sin ganas de pasarse toda la tarde junto a Jared

No seria mala idea- exclamo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de burla, seria un buen castigo para su insolente amigo, olvidándose de lo que le había pasado al departamento de Kyo por haberlos puesto juntos

Vaya Jared, desde cuando eres tan acomedido- dijo Zet intentando salvar a Steve de pasar toda la tarde junto a su otouto

Yo siempre he sido muy acomedido, verdad Tek-chan? – exclamo Jared esperando un poco de ayuda de su amiga la cual solo sonrió

Por supuesto- exclamo Tek con toda intención de ayudar a su joven amigo, y de ver la cara del pelirrojo si esos dos destrozaban su departamento

Pero Iori-san, ya le dije que yo puedo solo- exclamo Steve esperando un poco de piedad de su amo, el cual no tenia ninguna intención de sacarlo del compromiso

No deberías hablar cuando no se te pide- exclamo burlonamente Jared a lo que Steve recordó aquella vez en que desobedeció aquella misma frase y lo que paso, así que decidió no seguir diciendo nada, así que Steve sin tener otra opción se dirigió junto con Jared a comprar las cosas necesarias para la cena. Una vez en el departamento de Iori, Steve comenzó a preparar la cena, ante las impertinencias de Jared...

Quítate de aquí estorbas- reclamaba Steve al ver que Jared solo le complicaba mas su trabajo

Yo no estorbo, es solo que se me olvido como preparar un pastel- mentía Jared, ya que su hermano era el que siempre se ocupaba de la comida y de todo lo que se refería a la casa

así, y que es lo que recuerdas que puedes hacer?- pregunto Steve molesto

Pues muchas cosas- contesto Jared en doble sentido mientras se imaginaba varias cosas que le podía enseñar a Steve

Como que?- pregunto Steve sin notar el sarcasmo de Jared, ya que solo le había hecho platica para mantener lo lejos de el

Quieres que te lo demuestre?- pregunto Jared con una sonrisa maliciosa que Steve no noto al estar ocupado preparando la cena

Si claro, me gustaría ver que eres bueno haciendo algo- comento en burla Steve

Si así lo quieres- contesto Jared al momento que volteaba a Steve para darle un apasionado beso que sorprendió a Steve, pero que no le impidió contestarlo de igual manera, después de todo, un beso no tendría nada de malo, especialmente si lo disfrutaban los dos, así que Steve decidió aceptar el beso tierno que se estaba volviendo apasionado, y que se estaba saliendo de su control, si es que alguna vez había tenido el control, sintiendo como poco a poco las manos de Jared comenzaban a meterse por debajo de su camisa, acariciando lentamente su dorso...

Suéltame...- exclamo Steve con el cuchillo en el cuello de Jared, el cual simplemente saco sus manos lentamente de debajo de la camisa, mientras seguía con detenimiento cada movimiento que hacia Steve con el cuchillo en su garganta

Tranquilo, yo solo estaba haciendo lo que tu me pediste- exclamo Jared en su defensa

Yo no te pedí que me besaras- exclamo Steve mientras contenía su risa al ver la cara de susto de Jared

No, pero me dijiste que te mostrara lo que yo podía hacer- dijo Jared con un tono... lujurioso?

Pues si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, eres decepcionante- dijo Steve en burla, lo que molesto a Jared

Pues si me hubieras dejado continuar, verías que no soy nada decepcionante- se defendió Jared cambiando los papeles

De las palabras a los hechos, hay un buen trecho- contesto Steve siguiendo su juego, al momento que quito el cuchillo de cocina del cuello de Jared

Pues yo no soy quien tiene miedo de perder mi castidad- dijo Jared intentando hacerle el juego a Steve

Quien dijo que tengo miedo? Y quien te dijo que soy casto?- comento con sarcasmo Steve, molesto por las palabras de Jared, que sabia el para decirle esas cosas

Acaso no es cierto?- pregunto indagando Jared

Claro que no- contesto molesto Steve sin ver que había caído en el juego de Jared, aunque ante esta respuesta, Jared se quedo sorprendido, algo dentro de el comenzaba a nacer nuevamente, celos... celos de que alguien mas tuviera su corazón, celos de que alguien mas hubiera tenido su cuerpo, celos de que alguien mas fuera su dueño

Quien...? con quien fue..? con... con cuantos o cuantas?- pregunto dolido Jared de ver que Steve no era como el creía, por su parte Steve dudo en contestar, no porque tuviera gran experiencia, pero la única persona con quien lo había hecho era un hombre, un hombre que el quería mucho, un hombre que lo había hecho disfrutar como nunca, un hombre que lo quería y que el quería, tal vez no cariño como el que sentía por Jared, pero si cariño de amigos, esas veces que lo habían hecho habían sido para apagar la soledad, la soledad que ambos sentían, la soledad que ambos compartían, así que porque no compartir también un poco de felicidad, de pasión...

Uno, solo con uno...- respondió Steve apagadamente, no tenia el valor para decirle el nombre de la persona a la que le había entregado su castidad y que de igual manera se la había entregado a el

Quien...?- volvió a preguntar Jared

Eso... no importa- fue la respuesta de Steve

Lo amas?- pregunto sin rodeos Jared mientras se acercaba al joven delante de el, el cual le había dado la espalda al confesarle su secreto

No... no se...- fue la respuesta insegura de Steve, el no podía responder esa pregunta, ya que nunca se había preguntado lo que sentía por ambos, y que sentimiento era mas fuerte

Yo si te amo...- le susurro Jared al oído mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

No... yo solo soy un capricho para ti- fue la respuesta de Steve para Jared

Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez no, pero si eres un capricho para mi, eres mi mas grande capricho- contesto Jared al momento que volvía a besar al joven de cabellos verdes, el cual no puso resistencia, no quería poner resistencia, por su parte, Jared al no encontrar resistencia alguna, comenzó con su juego de caricias, pero la ropa de su acompañante le estorbaba de sobre manera, así que comenzó a con un ritual muy especial, comenzando con un juego de besos apasionados, que iba profundizando cada vez mas, haciendo que su compañero de caricias, entrara en la competencia de ver quien tomaba el control del beso, y mientras lo mantenía distraído, comenzó a deshacerse magisterialmente de la ropa de Steve (la hizo añicos con su puñal, de una forma muy fina, que no permitía sonido ni contacto alguno) una vez logrado esto, comenzó con su juego de caricias, juego que reconoció Steve, pero no dijo nada, solo lo dejo jugar, podía sentir como Jared esperaba que lo detuviera, pero el no pensaba hacerlo, pensaba dejarse querer como se lo había dicho EL...

FLASH BACK

Pero...- dudaba Steve en contestar a las palabras de la persona frente a el

Tu, al igual que yo, creciste con el miedo a amar, no, tu al igual que yo te prohibiste ese sentimiento...- decía el joven delante de el con cierta culpa

No se preocupe, usted sabe que yo nunca me he arrepentido de eso- contestaba Steve intentando aliviar la culpa de la persona delante de el

Steve, dime... tu realmente quieres seguir así?- pregunto el joven de gran porte al momento que veía a su joven amigo

Si eso tengo que hacer para seguir junto a ti, si- fue la respuesta del joven de cabello verde

Yo no lo creo, tu has descubierto ese sentimiento que te has prohibido y por eso estas aquí, preguntándome si tu eres importante para mi, preguntándome si eres parte de mi- decía el joven delante de el con cierto recelo y tranquilidad

Yo...- Steve se vio encerrado en una gran confusión

Yo te vuelvo a preguntar, yo ocupo el lugar en tu corazón que tu quieres tener en el mío?- pregunto fríamente la imponente figura delante de el

Yo...- decía Steve inseguro de dar una respuesta

No, verdad? Lo que te atormenta es lo que tu y yo tuvimos y tenemos, pero no te preocupes por eso, precisamente de eso quería hablar contigo- decía con cierta duda, pero no con temor

Eso significa que yo nunca he significado nada para ti- exclamo Steve dolido por las palabras de la persona que tenia frente a el, por la persona que hasta ese momento había sido lo mas importante de su vida

No, tu realmente eres importante en mi vida, desde que te conocí te volviste en una parte importante de ella, pero tu y yo, solo nos servimos de compañía en nuestra soledad, aprendimos el arte del sexo juntos, el sentimiento llamado amistad, pero hay un sentimiento que tendremos que aprender por separado, y ese es el del amor- contesto el joven delante de Steve con gran tranquilidad, pero dejando a notar, que para el tampoco había sido fácil aprender aquella lección

Tienes suerte de haberte enamorado de alguien que es honesta- exclamo Steve envidiando un poco la suerte de su antiguo amante / amigo

Tu no te puedes quejar, solo tienes que abrir tu corazón, alguien me dijo alguna vez que no debía temer amar, que el amor no nos vuelve débiles, ahora yo te digo lo mismo, pero además te aconsejo, que si te involucras con esa persona importante en tu corazón, debes estar conciente de lo que puede pasar después, por que tu sabes que yo soy capaz de matar a aquel que se atreva a hacerte daño alguno- contesto el joven pelirrojo delante de el con una sonrisa tierna y sincera

Iori-san, yo haré lo que mi corazón sienta, sabiendo las consecuencias que vendrán después, y aceptándolo- exclamo Steve con una sonrisa y un beso de despedida para su amante, pero no para su amigo, un beso que fue bien correspondido por el pelirrojo, que también se despedía de su primer amigo / amante

FIN DEL FLAHS BACK

Ahora estoy aquí, sintiendo cada una de tus caricias, suaves, tiernas, como si fuera una pieza de porcelana en tus brazos, siento como tus labios recorren cada parte de mi cuerpo haciéndome perderme en un torbellino de sensaciones, un calor muy intenso comienza a recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, se que mi poco raciocinio se perderá pronto en una mezcla que voy a experimentar por primera vez, una mezcla de amor, pasión, dolor y desconfianza...

AAAHHH- escucho tu suave gemido que no pudiste contener mas, cuantas veces soñé con poder tocarte así, recorrer cada parte de tu hermoso cuerpo, no se que te hace aceptar mis caricias, no se si es amor, o simplemente el dolor de sentirte abandonado por la persona que amas, que es lo que te hace entregarte de esta forma tan sublime a mi? Un mar de dudas inundan mi corazón, pero la mas grande es... que va a ser de nosotros después de esta entrega mutua? Me aceptaras como algo importante de tu vida? O simplemente me dirás que fue algo pasajero de una noche como yo he hecho con varios? No lo se, no quiero pensar en eso, en estos momentos lo único importante es esta entrega, esta entrega mutua, como me gustaría escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios, Steve por favor, di mi nombre y hazme ver que soy yo quien esta en este momento en tu mente y tu corazón...

Jared comenzó lentamente a masturbar a Steve, el cual no podía contener lo pequeños gemidos que salían de su boca, la cual fue callada por un apasionado beso de Jared, el cual continuo con su juego de caricias, lamiendo lentamente cada uno de los pezones del joven de ojos esmeralda, el cual luchaba por contener tanta pasión, pero su joven acompañante no le daba tregua, sentía como la boca de Jared bajaba lentamente y en medio de besos bajo hasta su miembro envolviéndolo en suaves caricias que Jared le daba con sus labios, con su lengua, en un vaivén, Steve comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que el joven delante de el le ponía, lo torturaba con movimientos rápidos deteniéndolos y volviendo a comenzar, cuando creía que su clímax iba a llegar, vio como el joven de cabello lila lo veía de una forma maliciosa, una pequeña capa de sudor recorría su frente, entonces noto lo que el joven delante de el quería, así que no lo hizo esperar mas, y con sumo cuidado se sentó sobre el miembro palpante de su acompañante, lentamente sintió como aquel miembro entraba dentro de el, pero pronto sintió como su compañero no espero mas, y lo introdujo rápidamente en el, no le resultaba doloroso, ya estaba acostumbrado a ser el que cediera su cuerpo, siempre había sido así con...

Iori-san...- exclamo Steve en medio del éxtasis que sentía, aquellas palabras molestaron a su acompañante quien de un brusco movimiento lo mando al suelo ante la sorpresa de Steve, el cual no entendía lo que había pasado

Me voy- exclamo furioso Jared, al momento que comenzaba a agarrar su ropa, la cual se encontraba dispersa en el suelo de la cocina

Porque?- pregunto Steve sin entender la molestia de Jared

Porque no me gusta estar junto a alguien que esta pensando en otra persona- respondió Jared al momento que se ponía su pantalón

Pero yo no...- las palabras de Steve se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar a alguien entrar al departamento, los pasos de una persona dirigiéndose hacia ellos lo alarmo profundamente, así que por reflejo, busco su ropa para cubrirse, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que toda su ropa estaba destrozada...

Steve...?- se escucho la gruesa voz del dueño del departamento, el cual buscaba a su joven amigo, pero al único que vio fue a Jared, el cual solo lo vio con una fría expresión de indiferencia, que el pelirrojo no dejo de notar

Yo me retiro- dijo Jared con una sonrisa de burla que extraño a Iori

Iori-san – exclamo Steve saliendo atrás del pasamanos con un gran rubor en sus mejillas debido a su penosa situación

Creo que esto me indica que no va a ver cena, verdad?- dijo Iori con una pequeña sonrisa al momento que le lanzaba algo para cubrirse

Lo siento, yo... -Steve vio la hora y se di cuenta de que por muy rápido que fuera, no tendría nada a tiempo

Yo me iré a cambiar, mientras tanto limpia este tiradero y en cuanto a la comida, habla donde siempre y pide algo- dijo el pelirrojo al momento que soltaba un suspiro de resignación

Perdóneme Iori-san – exclamo Steve algo apenado, mientras que Iori le lanzo una ultima mirada

Por lo menos te divertiste- sonrió Iori al momento que entraba a su cuarto...

Vamos Kyo, anímate, parece que estuvieras de luto- reclamaba Tek preocupada por la actitud de su hermano

Claro que estoy feliz, es solo que... me preocupa lo que vaya a hacer Saishu- decía Kyo con su mala actuación, pero Tek no insistió mas, suficientemente mal se sentía ella, sin razón alguna, como para hacer sentir mal a Kyo en esa noche tan especial

Si te entiendo, pero vamos a olvidarnos de todo por esta noche, si?- decía Tek al momento que jalaba a Kyo hacia la puerta del departamento

Tienes razón- dijo Kyo al momento que le sonreía y salía junto a ella sintiendo una preocupación en el pecho...

Iori-san – llamaba Steve desde la puerta del cuarto pero nadie contesto- Iori-san – volvió a llamar preocupado de que el pelirrojo no contestara, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió entrar, y lo que vio le dejo la sangre helada, Iori se encontraba frente a el, en el suelo, con una mano en el pecho y la otra en la boca, su respiración agitada, y gran cantidad de sangre sobre el suelo, mientras mas seguía saliendo de su boca en medio de grandes gritos de dolor que intentaban ser contenidos, a la vez que el pelirrojo era envuelto en sus propias llamas púrpuras cada vez que el dolor regresaba después de darle una pequeña pausa apenas suficiente para tomar aire, regresando con otra ola de dolor aun mas fuerte que la anterior...

Iori-san – llamo Steve al pelirrojo, el cual parecía estar perdiendo todo raciocinio ante el dolor que sentía

S... Ste... Steve- llamo Iori viendo al joven de ojos esmeralda viéndolo preocupado

Iori-san – sonrió el joven al ver que el pelirrojo por fin había abierto los ojos y parecía estar regularizando su respiración

A... ale... aléjate- dijo Iori empujando a Steve para alejarlo de el, al momento que soltó otro grito de dolor, siendo envuelto en su fuego púrpura, ante la mirada asustada de Steve

Iori-san – llamo Steve al pelirrojo sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos al verlo caer inconsciente, así que lo cargo y lo llevo a la cama, donde lo acostó e hizo hacia un lado el traje que Iori se iba a poner para la cena...

Vamos Kyo, ya es muy tarde- apuraba Tek a su hermano, no por la prisa de cenar, si no por la preocupación que sentía por el pelirrojo

Hum- exclamo Kyo deteniéndose cerca de la puerta del edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Iori

Que? Que pasa Kyo?- pregunto Tek al ver el rostro serio de Kyo

Salgan de ahí- exclamo Kyo sumamente molesto por las presencias cerca de el

Vaya, no cabe duda que eres el heredero del clan Kusanagi- se escucho la imponente voz de la persona que salía de entre las sombras

Yagami-sama – exclamo sorprendida Tek al reconocer al señor delante de ellos poniéndose en defensa inconscientemente

Vaya, pero si es la perra que anda con mi hijo- exclamo burlonamente el Yagami

Mire anciano, no le permito que la insulte, eso solo lo puedo hacer yo- dijo Kyo molesto mientras veía desafiante a Yagami-sama

No soy un anciano- exclamo furioso Yagami-sama

Pues yo no lo veo joven, o tu si Kyo?- exclamo Tek en burla a lo que Kyo no dudo en contestar

No, yo tampoco, para ser mas joven que Saishu se ve muy acabado, para mi que su esposa no le da tregua- dijo Kyo siguiéndole el juego a su hermana

Ya basta ustedes dos, no permitiré que se burlen de mi- dijo Yagami-sama completamente furioso, recordándole gran parte del porque odiaba a los Kusanagi

Y que piensa hacer viejito, derrotarnos con su insignificante poder- exclamo Kyo con toda intención de provocar a Yagami-sama

Niño insolente- gruño Yagami-sama encendiendo su fuego púrpura, pero al momento recordó a lo que iba y lo apago- yo solo viene a conocer a mi nuera- exclamo Yagami-sama acercándose a Tek y rozando su mejilla con sus manos

Yo no soy su nuera, si no mal recuerdo usted renegó a Iori como su hijo- exclamo Tek molesta por la actitud de Yagami-sama

Como quieras, yo solo vine a cerciorarme de algo y ahora que ya lo hice me voy, pero no sin antes decirte que te haré vivir un infierno en vida- exclamo Yagami-sama con una gran carcajada que parecía ocultar una gran molestia, mientras que Kyo y Tek solo lo veían sin entender a que se refería Yagami-sama...

Iori-san, que es lo que le paso?- pregunto Steve a un Iori que apenas había despertado

Solo lo que tenia que pasar- contesto Iori tranquilamente

A que se refiere?- pregunto Steve sin entender a cual de las dos cosas se refería Iori

Tu sabes que como todo Yagami, mi vida es muy corta por la maldición que cargo conmigo, y al parecer mi tiempo de vida se va a acabar muy pronto- dijo Iori mirando a su joven amigo el cual no parecía querer entender aquellas palabras

Si pero... a usted aun le queda mucho por vivir, Yagami-sama a vivido mucho y es mas débil que usted- exclamo Steve no queriendo aceptar la verdad ante sus ojos

Si, pero mi ootasan nunca uso tanto su fuego púrpura como para acortar su vida, y yo lo he usado en exceso, antes no había problema, pero ahora que tenemos un nuevo enemigo, voy a tener que usar mi fuego púrpura en grandes cantidades, lo que hará que mi muerte se acerque cada vez mas y mas- dijo el pelirrojo incorporándose

Cuanto, cuanto tiempo le queda?- pregunto Steve sin querer escuchar la respuesta

Si todo sigue como hasta ahora, sin muchos enemigos, de tres a cinco años, pero si las peleas se vuelven continuas no lo se, después de todo, esa es mi maldición por ser un Yagami- fue la respuesta de Iori, quien comenzaba a vestirse para su cena

No es justo, pero creo que al final, todos cargamos con una maldición, Verdad?- respondió Steve en voz baja

No importa, pero me alegra saber que cuando me vaya, no te voy a dejar solo- dijo Iori acariciando la mejilla de Steve

Claro que no, porque yo siempre estaré con usted, ya sea aquí, en el cielo, o en el mismísimo infierno- dijo Steve al momento que abrazaba a Iori el cual no entendió las palabras de su amigo

Pero que dices, tu tienes a alguien por quien seguir aquí- exclamo preocupado el pelirrojo contestando el abrazo del joven ninja

No, todo lo que tengo esta frente a mi- dijo el joven ninja abrazando mas fuertemente al pelirrojo

Y Jared?- pregunto preocupado Iori

El no me quiere, para el soy solo un simple juego, Y nisiquiera me desea como eso- dijo Steve soltándose a llorar en brazos de Iori

Entonces es un estúpido que no vale la pena, que no sabe valorar lo valioso que eres como persona- dijo el pelirrojo separándose de Steve y viéndolo directamente a los ojos

Usted cree?- pregunto Steve queriendo creer como siempre en las palabras del pelirrojo

Claro que si, y ya vera ese estúpido, pronto pagara por cada una de tus lagrimas- dijo Iori al momento que encendía su fuego púrpura

No, usted me dijo que yo tenia que atenerme a las consecuencias de mis actos y eso haré- dijo Steve al momento que hacia que Iori apagara su fuego púrpura, en el momento que se escucho el timbre del departamento

Parece que ya se nos hizo tarde- exclamo Iori apresurándose a arreglarse, mientras Steve se dirigía a abrir la puerta

Hola Steve- saludo Tek con una gran sonrisa viendo los ojos llorosos del joven

Hola Tek, Kyo, pasen por favor- exclamo el joven cortésmente

Oye Steve, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Tek preocupado por la cara de su amigo

Si, Iori-san viene en un momento- exclamo Steve algo apenado de que la joven lo hubiera descubierto, mientras veía que Kyo parecía no estar muy contento con la idea de que Iori y Tek tuvieran algo que ver...

Nikaido-san, no entiendo de que me habla- decía Zet intentando ignorar de lo que hablaba el rubio

Hablo de que no puedes seguir esperando por un amor que nunca será tuyo- exclamo el rubio seriamente, mientras veía como el otro joven parecía no querer entrar en materia sobre el tema

No es por faltarle el respeto, pero creo que eso a usted no le importa- reclamo Zet el que Benimaru intentara meterse en sus asuntos sin que el se lo hubiera pedido

No te molestes, no te lo digo por molestarte si no para ayudarte- exclamo el rubio acercándose a Zet, el cual lo veía sospechosamente

No creo que usted pueda entender lo que yo siento- exclamo Zet en tono ofensivo

Te equivocas, si lo se, y es por eso que te lo digo, no puedes seguir sacrificándote esperando un amor, que tu sabes que nunca va a ser tuyo- dijo el rubio en tono severo

Creo que ese es mi problema y mi decisión, pero de todas maneras te lo agradezco- dijo Zet saliendo de las casa de Benimaru dejando al rubio desconcertado pero feliz...

Parece que Steve no nos quiso presumir su exquisito sazón- reclamaba Tek en tono juguetón

Es que mi sazón es solo para Iori-san – respondió Steve en broma

Vaya quien fuera tu Iori- dijo Tek con un gran sarcasmo mientras eran observados por los otros dos jóvenes en la mesa

Bueno que tienen ustedes dos que se han estado atacando durante toda la cena?- pregunto Kyo viendo como su imoutu y Steve se veían desafiantemente

Nada- fue la fría respuesta de Steve

Tek?- pregunto Iori esperando que la joven le contestara

Nada- fue la simple respuesta de Tek mientras le sonreía a Steve el cual contesto la sonrisa con otra de su parte extrañando a los dos jóvenes ahí presentes

Kyo, podemos hablar a solas?- pregunto Iori seriamente a lo que Kyo solo asintió de una forma seria

Si- fue la simple respuesta de Kyo, así los dos jóvenes se retiraron a la habitación del pelirrojo dejando a sus acompañantes extrañados por su comportamiento...

Oye que les pasa a esos dos?- pregunto Tek curiosa

No lo se- fue la simple respuesta de Steve el cual solo se limito a mirar hacia la puerta de Iori...

Que pasa Yagami?- pregunto Kyo de una forma fría y sin interés

Es lo que yo te pregunto- contesto el pelirrojo confundido por la actitud de Kyo

A que te refieres?- pregunto Kyo en el mismo tono al momento que se dirigía hacia el balcón

Durante toda la cena, te has comportado extrañamente, acaso tu tampoco vas a aceptar mi relación con tu imoutu?- pregunto directamente Iori, sorprendiendo a Kyo quien solo cerro los ojos para contestar en el mismo tono

Por que habría de interponerme?- pregunto Kyo sin mirar a Iori

Por que aun no confías completamente en mi- fue la respuesta del pelirrojo el cual se imaginaba la verdadera respuesta pero no quería incomodar a Kyo

No es eso... es solo que tu me...- Kyo detuvo sus palabras, no sabia si decirle a Iori lo que sentía por el o no, quería decírselo pero si lo hacia, que cambiaria, nada, si el amaba a su imoutu, no importaba que el le dijera que también lo amaba, solo seria rechazado por el pelirrojo, a riesgo de que su imoutu se enterara y lo odiara por eso, quien lo iba a decir, el y su imoutu rivales en amores

Yo te gusto?- completo Iori en forma tranquila, pero dejando sorprendido al joven de ojos color avellana

Yo...- Kyo no sabia como responder a una pregunta tan directa

No temas, no le diré nada a Tek, después de todo es mi culpa de que tengas esos sentimientos que te confunden, si yo no te hubiera besado aquella vez, nada de lo que te atormenta estaría ahora en tu corazón- dijo Iori en forma de excusa, quería hacerle ver a Kyo que lo que sentía por el no era mas que confusión

Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Kyo tristemente, sabia que Iori pensaba que lo que el sentía era solo una confusión, pero el sabia que no era así, porque lo que sentía por le pelirrojo había nacido mucho antes de que Iori lo besara, pero siempre lo escondía bajo esa mascara de arrogancia, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la energía que poseía todo Yagami y Kusanagi

Kyo- exclamo Iori preocupado al sentir las dos presencias aumentar a niveles muy altos, al momento que Kyo asintió dándole a entender que el también lo había sentido, así que ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación dispuestos a ver al osado que se había atrevido a interrumpir esa noche especial...

AAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH- gritaba Tek al verse envuelta en dos fuegos diferentes pero que le causaban igualmente dolor, llamas púrpura y escarlatas parecían querer consumirse unas a otras dentro y fuera del cuerpo de la joven, mientras que Steve veía sin entender que estaba sucediendo

Tek-chan – exclamo Kyo al ver a su imoutu siendo devorada por ambos fuegos que parecían querer consumirla rápidamente

Quien hizo esto?- pregunto Iori furioso al ver a la joven sufrir de esa manera tan cruel

Kyo- exclamo Tek al sentir que ambos fuegos parecían haber parado, pero lejos estaba de la verdad, ambos fuegos solo se habían apaciguado por un momento para regresar en una explosión aun mas fuerte, y con ambos fuegos ardiendo en mayor intensidad, provocando que ninguno de los tres jóvenes ahí presentes pudieran acercarse, solo observaban como lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos debido al fuerte dolor que sentía

Steve, quien hizo esto?- volvió a preguntar Iori sujetando a su amigo de la chazarilla

N... na... nadie, solo de repente ambos fuegos surgieron de su cuerpo, como si nacieran de ella misma- fue la respuesta de Steve

Eso no puede ser- exclamo el pelirrojo el cual no entendía lo que estaba pasando

Yagami-sama – exclamo furioso Kyo

Que dices?- pregunto Iori furioso

Antes de entrar al edificio nos encontramos con Yagami-sama, pero no vi que le hiciera nada raro, solo paso su mano por la mejilla de Tek- exclamo Kyo furioso de que fuera una técnica secreta de los Yagami

No hay forma de que el fuego de mi ootasan pueda causarle tanto daño- fue la respuesta de Iori, al momento que volvía a observar a la joven, ambos fuegos parecían estar haciendo una danza, peleando por ver quien consumiría a quien, pero al final ambos desaparecieron en una explosión que junto ambos fuegos, adentrándose en la joven, la cual ya se encontraba inconsciente debido al dolor que ambos fuegos le habían causado...

Tek-chan...- exclamo Kyo acercándose a su imoutu y viendo todas las quemaduras que había alrededor de su cuerpo, el cual estaba muy dañado, pero parecía no ser nada de gravedad

Será mejor llevarla aun medico- dijo Iori intentando hacer que Kyo reaccionara del shock en que se encontraba, para poder atender a la joven

Kusanagi-san, por favor hágale caso a Iori-san – exclamo Steve al ver que Kyo no se movía

No, ella estará bien, solo necesita descansar- dijo Kyo cargando a Tek y dirigiéndose a la puerta del departamento de Iori

Kyo no seas terco- exclamo Iori molesto por la actitud de Kyo

No, a ella no le gustaría despertar en un hospital, yo me encargare de curarla, confía en mi- dijo Kyo saliendo del departamento del pelirrojo, ante la mirada atenta de este

Parece ser que todos sufrimos de alguna maldición- exclamo Steve sin darse cuenta

A que te refieres?- pregunto Iori sin entender

Si, unos sufrimos por maldiciones de dioses, otros por maldiciones de odio, o cualquier otra, a veces me pregunto si no hay cura para todas, yo digo que si, es solo que no nos esforzamos lo suficiente para encontrarlas, y preferimos vivir con ellas o no aceptar el pago para curarnos- fue la respuesta de Steve quien quería creer que había solución para todo, incluso para la maldición que condenaba la vida de Iori a la muerte, el sufrimiento y el odio, por que no creer que todos tenemos esperanzas?..

Continuara...


	13. sorpresa iori

**CAP. 13**

**SORPRESA IORI **

Vamos- decia el pelirrojo en forma de orden

Pero Iori...- se quejaba Tek ante la insistencia del pelirrojo

Kyo, acompáñanos- ordeno Iori mientras volteaba a ver a Kyo el cual intentaba escabullirse a su cuarto sin que lo notaran para no tener que acompañar a Iori con su imoutu

Pero Iori...- se quejo Kyo de la misma forma que Tek, cosa que no simpatizo mucho al pelirrojo pero que sin embargo le hizo gracia a Tek

Oye Zet, porque no quieren ir?- preguntaba Steve sin comprender la actitud de los dos hermanos

Miedo- respondió Zet con una gran sonrisa

Miedo? Como pueden tenerle mas miedo al doctor que a Iori-san?- preguntaba Steve aun mas extrañado

Es una laarga historia- respondió Zet con una sonrisa mas grande, el solo recordar porque a los dos hermanos no les gustaba ir al doctor le causaba gracia

Dije que vamos y vamos- dijo Iori molesto al momento que agarraba a Kyo y a Tek y los comenzaba a arrastrar hacia la puerta

No, Yagami suéltame- decia Kyo intentando soltarse del pelirrojo, ante la mirada de los dos ninjas

Espera Iori, no tiene caso ir- exclamaba Tek intentando hacer reaccionar a Iori

Porque lo dices?- pregunto Iori parando su marcha pero sin soltarlos

Porque aunque vayamos al doctor, no obtendrás los resultados hasta que regresemos del torneo, o se te olvida que mañana a primera hora nos vamos a Tokio- exclamaba Tek con una sonrisa de satisfacción, aunque sabia que lo único que había logrado era retrasar lo inevitable, pero de ahí a esa fecha ya pensaría en otra cosa

Esta bien, pero iran al doctor en Tokio- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa que les hizo ver que no se escaparían tan fácilmente

Pero yo porque?- preguntaba Kyo con un puchero que Iori mato con su mirada- como decia, yo los acompaño...

Je, je, se ve que Yagami tiene gran poder de convencimiento- decia Zet con una gran sonrisa

Si, Iori-san siempre sabe como convencer a las personas- decia Steve aguantando la risa

Ya llegue...- se escucho la voz de Jared desde la puerta, haciendo que Steve se pusiera serio

Estamos en la cocina- decia Tek llamando a su joven amigo

Pero que hacen... aquí?- dijo Jared pasando de un tono alegre a uno serio al ver a Steve

Estábamos conversando del viaje que vamos hacer mañana para ir al torneo- decia Tek intentando hacer que su joven amigo se hiciera el loco y no recordara que el viaje era en dos días

Pero que no nos íbamos a ir...- decia Jared sin entender de que hablaba Tek, ya que los boletos estaban para el 26 de marzo

Si ya se que te debe de ser difícil conseguir los boletos para mañana temprano- interrumpió Kyo ayudando a su imoutu, ya que el tampoco tenia las mas mínimas ganas de ir al doctor

Así, pero yo le aviso a que hora...- decia Jared dirigiéndose a Iori

No te preocupes por sacarlos, Steve se encargara de eso- expreso fríamente el pelirrojo lanzándole una mirada despectiva a Jared, el cual solo se limito a ignorarla

Como quiera- respondió en el mismo tono Jared, pero ignorando por completo al joven de ojos esmeralda

Jared, vamos a empacar- exclamo Zet molesto por el comportamiento del pelirrojo hacia su otoutu

Si- acepto Jared como excusa para no ver mas a Steve

Pero que les pasa?- pregunto Tek al ver el ambiente que se había formado alrededor

Nada, nos veremos mañana temprano- expreso el pelirrojo sin ganas de hablar de Jared

Al otro día en la estación de autobuses, Kyo se encuentra dormido sobre Tek, la cual esta dormida sobre Jared el cual a su vez esta dormido sobre Zet, el cual solo ve lo extraño que se ve la escena, lo bueno era que a las 5 a.m. no había mucha gente

Vaya espectáculo- se escucho una voz interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Zet

Si, es raro, verdad?- apoyo Zet con una sonrisa

Despiértalos, el autobús no tarda en salir- exclamo Iori seriamente, mientras que Steve y Jared intentaban despertar a los tres jóvenes, los cuales no tenían muchas ganas para despertar, el pelirrojo al ver que ninguno de los tres despertaba con los "cariñitos" de Steve y Zet, decidió despertarlos a su manera...

Me quemo, me quemo- decia Kyo parándose rápidamente e intentando apagar el fuego púrpura que amenazaba con quemarlo, lo mismo que Jared, el cual tenia mas problemas que Kyo

Me quemo, me quemo- decia Tek, la cual no había sido alcanzado por el fuego púrpura, pero sentía lo que Kyo estaba sintiendo, lo que dejo extrañados a Iori y Steve

Tek-chan, deje de bromear – dijo Zet intentando salvarla de la situación que el pelirrojo había creado

No te enojes Zet- dijo Tek con una sonrisa, mientras sentía que su piel ardía por el fuego del pelirrojo

Será mejor que nos apuremos o nos va dejar el autobús- expreso Steve recordando que ya habían anunciado la salida de su autobús

No entiendo porque no nos vamos en avión- expresaba Kyo molesto de tener que ir en autobús

Por que esta cerca y además, todos esperan nuestra llegada en el aeropuerto, así que tendremos el camino libre de fans para llegar seguros al hotel- expreso Iori respondiendo la pregunta de Kyo, el cual lo miro sorprendido de que el pelirrojo hubiera pensado en todo...

Señor- se escucho la voz de un joven llamando a su amo, el cual se encuentra sentado frente a el, la obscuridad que hay en la habitación no le permite ver el rostro de su amo, pero eso no le molesta, ya que muy pocos de sus sirvientes le han visto su verdadero rostro

Ya averiguaste donde se encuentra?- pregunto su amo con esa escalofriante voz que lo identificaba

No exactamente, tenemos la pista de donde se encuentra, pero aun tenemos que saber quien es- expreso el joven sirviente con su mirada fija al piso, sabia que esa respuesta no complacería a su amo, el cual llevaba mas de mil años buscando a esa persona, no sabia exactamente porque, pero si su amo llevaba tanto tiempo buscando entre los mortales, debía de ser alguien muy importante, poderoso o decisivo

No quiero esperar a los nuevos descendientes de ambos clanes, para que vuelva a reencarnar, entiendes?- exclamo con tono calmado pero severo su amo

Así será amo- expreso el joven algo nervioso, ya que sabia que esas palabras le indicaban que si fallaba moriría, y su alma nunca encontraría la paz, ya que su amo se encargaría de eso

Blade, pronto subiré a la tierra, y para cuando lo haga, quiero que ya este conmigo a mi lado, de no ser así, sabes que puede interferir en nuestros planes- expreso su amo con gran severidad, al momento que se acercaba y acariciaba el cabello negro de Blade, de todos sus sirvientes, el era el único que no tenia sus alas negras, pero tampoco tenia alas blancas, el había decidido no escoger un bando definitivo, así que era el único de ambos bandos que no tenia alas a pesar de ser un ángel, pero en la pelea el era uno de los mejores, sus ojos negros inexpresivos, que aunque tenían un brillo especial, nunca se sabia si era de alegría, gusto, enojo o simplemente el indicio de que si te le parabas enfrente era tu final, la forma tan perfecta en que peleaba dejaba mucho que envidiar, a pesar de que su cuerpo tenia una apariencia frágil, con su piel blanca como la nieve, sus rasgos finos, no daban a reflejar lo que el era capaz de hacer, de todos sus asesinos el era el mejor, sin conciencia, sin remordimientos, el había hecho un gran trabajo al arrebatárselo al bando contrario

Estará a su lado- respondió Blade sin inmutarse por la mirada que le daba su amo, no la podía ver, pero la podía sentir, casi podía saber lo que su amo pensaba, paro no lo podía asegurar...

Por fin llegamos- expreso Tek feliz, al momento que se estiraba para descansar del viaje en autobús, ante una sonrisa de sus acompañantes, los rayos del sol hacían un hermoso juego en su rostro, dándole un aspecto angelical

Steve- llamo Iori a su joven amigo, el cual durante todo el trayecto había estado callado, pensativo, observando como Jared venia tan tranquilamente durmiendo junto a su hermano

Si- contesto Steve tranquilamente, mientras veía el rostro serio del pelirrojo, el cual lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa, al momento que volteaba a ver a Kyo y Tek, a lo que Steve solo sonrió, sabia lo que Iori iba a hacer

Oye Yagami, apúrate o el taxi te va a dejar- expreso Kyo perezosamente, le urgía llegar al hotel a dormir, ya que solo al loco de Yagami se le ocurriría viajar tan temprano

Nosotros tres nos vamos a ir en este, mientras que tus dos amigos y Steve se va en el de atrás- expreso Iori seriamente, al momento que se subía en la parte de adelante para indicarle al taxista la dirección a la que quería ir, mientras los dos hermanos solo se miraron sin entender la actitud el pelirrojo, pero no se opusieron, después de un par de cuadras, Kyo noto que el taxi no iba al hotel para los participantes del torneo, si no que se había desviado

Yagami a donde vamos?- pregunto Kyo al momento que un mal presentimiento se apodero de el

Es una sorpresa- respondió Iori con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Kyo, pero lejos de que Kyo se tranquilizara, este se preocupo mas

Llegamos- dijo el pelirrojo al momento que les hacia señas para que bajaran, Tek y Kyo bajaron del taxi sin decir palabra alguna, pero una vez que vieron en donde se encontraban intentaron subir al taxi nuevamente, pero para cuando lo intentaron el taxi ya había arrancado por ordenes del pelirrojo

Iori, estamos cansados, queremos ir a descansar- exclamo Kyo con cierto fastidio y temor de entrar en aquel lugar

Si Iori, queremos dormir- expreso Tek ayudando a su hermano ya que ella tampoco tenia las mas mínimas intenciones de entrar a ese lugar

Pues si entramos lo mas rápido posible, podrán ir al hotel a dormir- expreso el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, ya que no pensaba dejar escapar esa oportunidad

Mejor regresamos después- expresaron Kyo y Tek al momento que se daban la vuelta y comenzaban a caminar a toda prisa...

O vienen por las buenas, o los hago venir por las malas- dijo Iori al momento que se disponía a lanzarles su fuego púrpura antes de que ellos lograran sacar siquiera su fuego escarlata

Je, ya vamos- dijo Kyo con un tono de resignación al momento que jalaba a su imoutu para entrar en aquella clínica, después de todo era por ella que estaban ahí, una vez adentro el doctor los atendió rápidamente, ya que Iori lo había convencido de muy buena manera, diciéndole que si no los atendía enseguida incendiaria todo el lugar en menos de un minuto, una vez en el consultorio, el doctor se dispuso a sacarles una muestra de sangre, y hacerles unos pequeños estudios

NOOOOOOOOOOOO- se escucho el grito de Kyo al ver que el doctor iba a insertarle una aguja para sacarle sangre mientras el pelirrojo lo sostenía fuertemente, para que no se moviera y el doctor pudiera hacer su trabajo, Kyo por su parte se remolineaba intentando safarse del pelirrojo

Ya basta Kyo, pareces un niño chiquito- decia Iori intentando volver a sentar a Kyo en su silla, ya que de repente había obtenido una fuerza impresionante que hacia que lo llevara arrastrando por el consultorio

Suéltame Iori, suéltame yo no quiero- decia Kyo intentando cruzar la puerta del consultorio cuidada por el pelirrojo, mientras que Tek solo buscaba que Iori se descuidara un poco para salir de ahí lo antes posible, una vez que pensó que tenia la oportunidad lo intento empujando al pelirrojo para que soltara a Kyo y este también saliera corriendo

Ustedes dos vengan acá- dijo Iori sumamente molesto, al momento que los agarraba y los volvía a sentar

Iori, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad?- decia Tek mientras seducía al pelirrojo, el cual comenzaba a reaccionar ante las caricias de la joven, pero junto toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder

No me vas a convencer Tek- dijo Iori con una sonrisa, nunca creyó que algún día lo intentarían seducir de tal manera para escaparse de un simple piquetito, tal vez lo harían para escaparse de ser muertos por el, pero no para salvarse de una inyección, realmente era graciosa la situación

Iori- decia Tek en un puchero

Yagami- decia Kyo haciendo otro, mientras que el pelirrojo le indicaba al doctor que aprovechara la oportunidad, para sacar la muestra de sangre

ME DUELE- se escucho el grito de ambos hermanos al sentir la aguja entrando en su piel, mientras dos pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, especialmente en los de Tek, que recibió el piquete de Kyo y el de ella

Ya basta llorones- expreso Iori con una sonrisa de burla ante la escena que daban los dos hermanos

Ya cállate- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Mejor no me provoquen, o la muestra de sangre se puede perder y tendrían que tomarles otra- dijo Iori con una sonrisa de superioridad

Ya vamonos- dijo Kyo "ignorando" la amenaza de Iori

O si, ya es hora del desayuno- expreso Tek mientras salía del consultorio seguida por Kyo ante la mirada curiosa de Iori, el cual no podía creer que Kyo le tuviera mas miedo a una inyección que a el, incluso mas miedo que morir a manos de Orochi, quien lo creería...

Oye, adonde se llevo Iori a Tek y a Kyo?- preguntaba molesto Zet

No te preocupes, no deben de tardar- decia Steve intentando calmar a los dos ninjas delante de el, los cuales lo miraban no con muy buenos ojos

Adonde fueron?- pregunto Jared en un tono frió y distante, lo que le dolió a Steve

Solo los llevo al doctor- respondió Steve sumisamente, no quería soportar el tono que Jared usaba en el

Que dijiste?- pregunto preocupado Zet, si el Yagami les hacia esos estudios se daría cuenta que Kyo y Tek... maldición, Zet desapareció de la vista de Jared y Steve, para dirigirse a buscar a ambos hermanos, el sabia muy bien el secreto que ambos hermanos guardaban dentro de ellos, ya que el había estado presente el día que había ocurrido aquello, de todos los presentes, solo Shizu, Saishu y el quedaban con vida, ya que los demás habían sido asesinados por el mismo Saishu, para que no revelaran ese secreto.

Oye, espera- llamo Jared, pero ya era tarde, Zet había desaparecido de su vista...

Uhm, parece que a pesar de los intentos de Iori-san por evadir a los fans, no lo van a conseguir- expreso Steve mirando como una multitud se comenzaba a formar afuera del hotel, impidiéndole el paso a las limosinas que traían consigo a los participantes del torneo

Que? Te preocupa que alguien mas toque a tu Iori-san?- pregunto Jared sarcástico y burlón, lo que en cierta forma molesto a Steve

Que te pasa, no solo lo digo por el, si no también por tus amigos- expreso molesto Steve al momento que encaraba al joven de cabello lila, el cual lo miraba de una forma desafiante

Si claro, pero mis amigos a mi no me hacen ciertos favores- expreso Jared en doble sentido haciendo que un color rojizo comenzara a adornar la cara de Steve

Mira, yo no entiendo lo que te molesta, si no mal recuerdo tu tienes a muchos que te hagan favores- expreso Steve con ironía, mientras que Jared comenzaba a mirarlo con un odio que nunca antes le había visto Steve

Oigan estúpidos, quítense del camino- se escucho una voz altanera frente a ellos

A quien le dices estúpido?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, la verdad es que no estaban de muy buen humor para aguantar a alguien en esos momentos, el joven delante de ellos, solo los veía despectivamente, su cara tenia una cicatriz que parecía haber sido provocada por alguna quemadura, junto a el, iba una joven de mirada angelical comiendo un helado, la cual no hizo ningún movimiento, pero que los dos la habían visto en el torneo pasado, al lado de esta joven, venia otra que traía el cabello agarrado y miraba a la otra con una sonrisa, del otro lado del insolente venia una chica de sonrisa burlona su cabello color blanco y su ropa pegada color café, enmarcando todo su cuerpo

A ustedes basuras, quítense de aquí- expreso de nuevo el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa...

Dos jóvenes se encuentran caminando rumbo al hotel de los participantes, uno de ellos molesto con la presencia del otro, el otro sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que nota como alguien se acerca a ellos, su mirada busca al intruso...

Kusanagi-chan – expreso el joven feliz de ver a Kyo, pero intentaba buscar a quien debería ir con ellos

Que pasa Zet?- pregunto con un tono molesto Kyo, Zet sabia que la molestia no era por su presencia, si no por la ida al doctor, así como sabia que si Kyo estaba molesto, Tek debería estar furica, pero a pesar de buscarla con la mirada no la encontró, la única compañía que tenia el Kusanagi era la del pelirrojo

Donde esta Tek-chan?- pregunto el joven preocupado de que la joven no estuviera con ellos, al momento que noto que el pelirrojo también buscaba a la joven con la mirada, al parecer no había notado su ausencia, así que ambos veían a Kyo esperando una respuesta

No te preocupes, me dijo que nos alcanzaría enseguida, solo fue por un refresco- exclamo Kyo al momento que caminaba hacia el hotel sin prestarle atención alguna al pelirrojo, el cual había volteado discretamente para ver si veía a la joven acercarse, pero al no verla, dirigió su mirada al frente, pero Kyo ya no se encontraba ahí, ni tampoco el ninja que los había alcanzado, el pelirrojo gruño algo que no fue escuchado por nadie, una mueca de molestia se formo en su cara, no podía creer que Kyo lo hubiera dejado así como si nada, así que se dispuso a alcanzarlo rápidamente para reclamarle, Iori llega al hotel por el lado derecho, los guardias lo ayudan a conseguir paso entre la multitud que se ha formado frente al hotel, Kyo por su parte llega por el frente, solo, el joven ninja no iba con el, sus miradas se cruzaron molestas, los ahí presentes pensaban que la rivalidad entre ellos continuaba, los guardias solo esperaba que ambos peleadores no comenzaran una pelea ahí mismo, pero de pronto el ambiente se volvió mas tenso, por el lado izquierdo llegando a la entrada donde ellos se encontraban, una mirada se unió a ese eterno desafió, una mirada de odio que se poso sobre el Kusanagi, el cual instintivamente volteo a encarar a su agresor, el joven de cabellos blancos, piel morena, y traje de cuero completamente negro parecía decirle con la mirada que pronto se enfrentarían, y esta vez, el seria el ganador, el pelirrojo volteo a ver al otro intruso, con una mirada molesta, no soportaba que alguien le quisiera quitar lo que era suyo por derecho

K'- dijo Kyo en una especie de susurro que fue escuchado por el extraño, el cual rió con superioridad, estaba ansioso de volver a pelear con Kyo para demostrarle que el era el mejor, y que siempre lo seria

Kyo- se escucho una voz llamando al Kusanagi, el cual volteo a buscar al dueño de la voz, y de nuevo voltear a ver a quienes estaban con el pero nada, K' había desaparecido, e Iori también

Señorita por favor entienda que solo los participantes pueden entrar- le decia uno de los guardias a la joven de cabellos castaños delante de el

Ya le dije que yo soy una participante- expresaba la joven molesta de que no la dejaran pasar, mientras veía de una forma amenazadora al guardia que le impedía el camino

Ella esta en mi equipó- se escucho una voz que hizo al guardia voltear, el cual al ver al joven de ojos color avellana le permitió el paso a la joven

Le dije que yo era una participante- bufaba molesta Tek, ante la sonrisa de Kyo

Eso te pasa por no llegar con nosotros- dijo Kyo en burla

Ya cállate- dijo Tek molesta...

CUIDADO- grito Jared al momento que lanzaba a Steve aun lado al ser atacado por el joven que había interrumpido su conversación, mientras que el solo fue rozado en un brazo, quien quiera que fuera ese tipo era muy fuerte

Creo que un poco de sangre antes del torneo no me hará daño- decia el joven atacante en forma de burla

Hm, tienes razón, pero si tu tomas su sangre, yo tomare la tuya- escucho una voz gruesa atrás de el, mientras su cuerpo le advertía que al menor movimiento, su atacante lo mataría

Si tu haces eso, yo también atacaría- dijo una voz helida al lado del pelirrojo el cual ni aun así se movió

Pensé que tu solo venias aquí por mi- se escucho otra voz interrumpiendo con ironía

Ella no solo vive por ti- otra voz amenazo al otro dueño del fuego Kusanagi

Pero lejos de ser cierto no esta- se escucho la voz de Kyo amenazando a la joven que amenazaba a K'

Muy cierto, pero nuestro objetivo principal eres tu- otra voz amenazo a Kyo el cual sintió el peligro atrás de el

Steve, Jared, que bueno que ya arreglaron sus diferencias- decia Tek ignorando lo que sucedía atrás de ella, mientras que los jóvenes atrás de ella, no podían creer que los ignorara de esa forma

Tek-chan quítate de ahí- dijo Jared preocupado de que el otro individuo los atacara llevándose a la joven de corbata

Que? Porque?- preguntaba la joven con gran ingenuidad, mientras volteaba a ver a los jóvenes atrás de ella, un sujeto con una marca en la cara, amenazaba con atacar a Jared y a Steve con ella en medio, pero este a su vez estaba siendo amenazado por Iori, el cual a su vez era amenazado por una joven de mirada infantil, cabello azulado, la cual parecía tener hielo en las manos, la cual era amenazada por K', y este era amenazado por otra joven con una especia de varita en la mano, la cual era amenazada por Kyo, el cual era amenazado por la otra joven de cabello blanco, bueno si conocía a sus acompañantes, sabia que estos atacarían primero a quien los amenazaba por la espalda, lo que indicaba que el joven de la cicatriz, el cual por cierto la miraba de forma amenazante y sospechosa, los atacaría sin ningún problema...

Tek-chan – saludaba un rubio amigo de ella empujando a la joven que se encontraba amenazando a Kyo, mientras se acercaba a ella de forma rápida y precisa para liberarlos de ese embrollo

Beni-san – saludo ella con una sonrisa, mientras que Benimaru se ponía delante de ella, guiñiendole un ojo en complicidad

Óyeme tu, que te crees para tratarme así?- pregunto molesta la joven de cabello blanco al momento que se disponía a atacar al rubio, quien la miraba como si nada

Dime Tek, que hace una chica tan linda y delicada como tu aquí?- pregunto Benimaru ignorando a su agresora con toda intención de molestarla

Pues vine a participar en el torneo- respondió Tek con una sonrisa en apoyo a su joven amigo, mientras la joven de cabello blanco se lanzaba sobre Benimaru, pero fue interrumpida por una estrella

Quien se atreve a interrumpirme?- pregunto mas que molesta la joven mientras hacia un berrinche

Será mejor que dejen su combate para el torneo- expreso Zet saliendo de entre las sombras, con varias estrellas en las manos, las cuales estaba dispuesto a lanzar de ser necesario

Basta Angel, dejemos esta pelea para después- expreso el joven de la cicatriz en la cara, al momento que se alejaba seguido por sus compañeros de equipo, ante la mirada de los demás

Iori-san, muchas gracias por ayudarnos- expreso Steve algo apenado con el pelirrojo, el cual lo miro seriamente, y después volteo a ver a K', el cual no parecía nada contento con lo sucedido

Gracias- le dijo Iori con algo de trabajo, ya que nunca pensó que iba a agradecerle algo a ese tipo

No lo hice por ti, solo lo hice para poder enfrentarme contigo y Kyo, demostrando que soy mejor que ustedes- expreso K' ignorando al pelirrojo, mientras que Kyo lo miraba molesto por la contestación que K' le había dado a Iori- gracias por tu ayuda Kyo- expreso K' dándole la espalda a Kyo, ya que no quería enfrentarlo, no su mirada, no su sonrisa, y definitivamente no su amabilidad

No lo hice por ti, lo hice por que ayudaste a mis amigos- dijo Kyo en el mismo tono que minutos antes había utilizado K' con Iori, lo que en cierta forma extraño a K', pero que por otra parte, le dio gusto, por lo menos esta vez Kyo no lo había humillado con su amabilidad de siempre

Entonces nos veremos pronto- dijo K' al momento que caminaba hacia el elevador para dirigirse a su habitación, deteniéndose antes para ver a Tek, la cual le regalo una sonrisa, y el contesto con otra media sonrisa, lo cual molesto al pelirrojo y a Kyo

Jared, te advertí que no te metieras en problemas- regañaba Zet a su otouto, el cual solo agacho la cabeza en resignación

Ya basta Zet, no regañes al pobre de Jared, mira que comenzó muy mal el día- defendió Tek a su jovial amigo, a lo que Zet lanzo un suspiro y desistió de seguir regañando a su hermano, por ahora, ya después seguiría su sermón, sin nadie que lo interrumpiera

Lo mejor será retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones- expreso Benimaru lanzándole una mirada seria a Kyo, aun seguía molesto con el por no participar en su equipo, pero ya no podía hacer nada

Por cierto Tek, cuando llegara nuestro compañero de equipo?- pregunto Kyo curioso, ya que se le hacia extraño que no se hubiera presentado ante ellos

Ah, bueno el ya llego, nos esta esperando en nuestras habitaciones- dijo Tek sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras era mirada de forma cuestionante por Kyo e Iori

Será mejor que lo conozcamos antes de las peleas para organizarnos- dijo Iori al momento que se dirigía a la recepción para registrarse y ver cuales iban a ser sus cuartos, mientras que el recepcionista, miraba con terror al pelirrojo, después de todo lo recordaba bien de años anteriores, y no precisamente por ser una gran peleador, si no por el hecho de que casi incendia el hotel al querer enfrentarse a Kyo, y eso que sus habitaciones estaban separadas, así que desde entonces ponían al Kusanagi y al Yagami en extremos opuestos del hotel, lo que había apaciguado esos encuentros al ring, pero ahora parecía ser que esta vez no iba a ver tanta suerte, ya que sus habitaciones estaban juntas, si, todo por estar en el mismo equipo, acaso seria que Dios no lo quería ni tantito, mientras que el pelirrojo solo veía la cara pálida del recepcionista, y le sonrió sádicamente, lo que casi infarta al pobre empleado

Ya Tek, dime quien es nuestro compañero- insistía Kyo molesto de que su imoutu no le quisiera decir

No mejor que sea sorpresa- decia Tek con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que sabia que Kyo e Iori la matarían en cuanto supieran quien era el otro integrante, pero eso le pasaba por no preguntar nada

Ya esta, vamos- se escucho la voz del pelirrojo quien se dirigía hacia el ascensor, seguido por Kyo y una nerviosa Tek, una vez en el tercer piso y frente a las dos habitaciones que les correspondían, los tres jóvenes se disponían a repartir las habitaciones

Bueno, Tek y yo nos quedaremos en esta, y tu te quedaras en aquella con nuestro compañero- dijo Kyo quien no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su imoutu y a Iori en la misma habitación, mientras que el pelirrojo lo vio con no muy buenos ojos, pero esta vez Kyo no iba a ceder, no señor, pero la discusión que se veía venir se vio interrumpida cuando los dos jóvenes sintieron una presencia familiar dentro de una de las habitaciones, así que entraron a enfrentar al osado que había interrumpido en sus habitaciones, una vez adentro, los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron de ver al joven moreno de cabello blanco, acostado sobre la cama y viéndolos fijamente de manera fría

Que diablos haces aquí?- pregunto molesto Kyo

Pues resulta que esta es una de las habitaciones de MI equipo- dijo molesto K' de tener que ver a Kyo ahí

Me temo que te equivocaste, estas habitaciones están reservadas para nosotros- expreso el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de burla

Yo no me equivoque- dijo K' con una sonrisa

Este... eh... el dice la verdad- interrumpió Tek algo nerviosa al momento que tres miradas se posaron sobre ella

Tek, que quieres decir?- pregunto Kyo como no queriendo escuchar la respuesta

Que K' es nuestro otro compañero de equipo- contesto la joven cerrando los ojos para recibir las flamas de sus tres compañeros de equipo, pero no paso nada, los tres no creían que a pesar de su rivalidad, por una mala broma del destino ahora pelearían juntos

De haber sabido esto no hubiera dejado mi antiguo equipo- dijo K' resignado a participar junto a Kyo

Yo no me voy a quedar con el- expreso Iori fríamente, la verdad era que últimamente su cuerpo se encontraba algo cansado por los ataques que le daban, y no tenia mucha confianza de quedarse dormido junto a K', quien sabe tal vez lo atacaría a traición

Pues yo tampoco- expreso Kyo con obvias razones, ese tipo lo buscaba para matarlo desde el 99, y no se iba a arriesgar

Yo me quedare con el- contesto resignada Tek, mientras que Iori la miraba sorprendido, no quería dejar a SU novia con ese tipo, no sabia lo que podía hacer, Kyo por su parte tampoco estaba lejos de pensar lo mismo, después de todo era SU hermana, y si K' quería vengarse de el, que mejor manera que con ella, y K' la miro con una sonrisa, esa chica seguía siendo igual de confiada que cuando la conoció

Pero Tek- se escucho la replica de Iori y Kyo al mismo tiempo los cuales no estaban conformes con la decisión de la joven

Pero nada, ustedes no quieren quedarse con el, así que yo lo haré- respondió ella de mal humor ese día había sido fatal desde el principio, y eso que todavía no era ni el medio día

Que pasa Kusanagi, acaso tienes miedo que te quite a tu amiguita- dijo K' en forma lasciva, que molesto a Kyo, pero mas molesto a cierto pelirrojo que veía a K' como un lobo tratando de saltar hacia su presa

Ya basta K', no molestes a mi oniisan- reprendió Tek dejando sorprendido a K', quien la miro con incredulidad, esa chica era hermana de Kyo? eso significaba que Iori era... no podía ser, acaso eso era una pesadilla

Tek, mejor deja a Kyo con K', y tu vente conmigo- expreso el pelirrojo en tono que dejo en claro que no aceptaría un no

No- fue la respuesta de Tek quien sabia que Iori se iba molestar- y no es por correrlos pero, adiós- fueron las ultimas palabras de Tek al momento que les cerro la puerta en la narices

Eso no fue muy cortés de tu parte- dijo K' viendo incrédulo a Tek

Con tu permiso, quiero dormir- dijo Tek al momento que se acostaba en la cama, se tapaba y se volteaba, la verdad es que estaba de malas, y no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, y todo por culpa de la terquedad de Iori

Por otro lado, el pelirrojo estaba que echaba chispas, no podía creer que Tek lo hubiera corrido de su cuarto, y delante de K', Kyo por su parte no estaba de mejor humor

Quita tus cosas de aquí- expreso el pelirrojo molesto al momento que aventaba la maleta de Kyo hacia un rincón

Quítate- dijo Kyo al momento que jalaba la sabana de la cama lanzando al pelirrojo al suelo

Kyo- dijo Iori molesto al momento que se levantaba con fuego en mano

Iori- gruño Kyo en el mismo estado con su fuego escarlata

Vaya, vaya, los amigos peleándose- interrumpió K' con una sonrisa de burla

Largo- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, al momento que una joven aparecía tras K', su sonrisa burlona, dejaba a notar que no estaba ahí para socializar

Quien eres?- preguntaron los tres jóvenes viendo a la extraña en la puerta

Solo vine a conocer a mis presas- expreso la joven al momento que pasa su lengua por los labios en forma seductora

Bueno quien quiera que seas, estas en MI cuarto, y en estos momentos no recibo amenazas, así que por favor, LARGATE- dijo Kyo en gran ironía, mientras observaba a la joven de cabello plateado, corto, su piel bronceada, su bien formado cuerpo, su ropa extravagante

Mi nombre es Ail, que no se les olvide, por que mi rostro será el ultimo que vean- dijo la joven con una sonrisa al momento que se hacia vanidosamente el cabello para atrás

Óyeme bien cretino, le tocas un pelo a Tek y te mato- amenazo Iori a K' ignorando a la joven que los veía molesta

Quien quiere tocarle un pelo, yo quiero tocar otra cosa- dijo K' al momento que sonreía maliciosamente ante la mirada furiosa de Iori, el cual ya se estaba tomando la afrenta como algo personal

Oigan ustedes, que se creen para ignorarme?- dijo molesta Ail

Muy bien K', si quieres tocarle algo a Tek-chan, puedes hacerlo...- dijo Kyo con una sonrisa al momento que les daba la espalda a Iori y K', los cuales lo miraron con gran sorpresa- claro eso si es que ella deja que la toques, pero de ser así...- Kyo seguía de espaldas a sus dos compañeros de equipo, los cuales no dejaban perder palabra alguna de lo que Kyo estaba diciendo- no dejare que Iori te mate, ya que yo mismo te buscare, te encontrare, te romperé hueso por hueso, hasta que tu ultimo aliento se vaya, y después de eso, te sacare el corazón con mis propias manos y se lo echaré a los perros, para después quemarte en mi fuego escarlata, hasta que no queden ni tus cenizas- expreso como frase final Kyo al momento que se volteaba hacia K', de forma amenazadora ante la sorpresa de los dos jóvenes delante de el

Muy bien, ahora que ya acabaron, ME PUEDEN PRESTAR ATENCION- grito Ail furiosa de ser ignorada de tal manera

Aun sigues aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo como si nada al momento que volteaba a ver a la joven

Que no entendiste que te largaras?- expreso Kyo molesto, ese día se estaba volviendo en un infierno

Déjenla, la pobre no tiene la suficiente capacidad para entender esas simples palabras- agrego K' uniéndose a Iori y Kyo, ante la sorpresa de estos

Pero como se atreven- dijo Ail al momento que una esfera de energía negra se formaba en sus manos, al momento los tres jóvenes se pusieron a la defensiva, tomando en serio a la joven delante de ellos

Ya basta Ail, este no es el momento ni el lugar- se escucho una voz varonil aun lado de ella, deteniendo a la joven impulsiva

Klee- exclamo ella al momento que detenía su ataque, ante la presencia de su compañero

Quien eres tu?- pregunto Kyo al ver al extraño sujeto, de aproximadamente 1.90 de alto, ropa obscura, y una capa que le impedía ver su figura, inclusive su rostro

Mi nombre es Klee, soy uno de los enviados para matarlos- expreso Klee tranquilamente

Si es así, porque impediste que tu compañera nos atacara?- pregunto el pelirrojo cuestionante ante la actitud de Klee

Porque no es el momento, nos veremos pronto- expreso Klee con voz misteriosa y tranquila al momento que se alejaba junto a Ail, ante la mirada de los otros tres jóvenes

Parece que estar junto a ustedes no será tan aburrido como creí- expreso K' con una sonrisa al momento que se retiraba a su habitación

No, si ya sabia yo que algo había de pasar- decia Kyo molesto de tener nuevos enemigos, pero el tenia la culpa por ir al torneo, todo se hubiera evitado fácilmente con solo decir no, y mantenerse firme en esa decisión, pero no, tenia que concederle su capricho a su imoutu, verdad?

Deja de quejarte- dijo Iori seriamente, pero preocupado, algo en su interior le decia que algo no andaba bien

25 de marzo

Un nuevo día comenzaba, la mayoría de los participantes ya se habían registrado en el hotel, y los que faltaban, llegarían ese mismo día, extrañamente, Kyo se había levantado de madrugada, ante la sorpresa del pelirrojo

Adonde vas?- pregunto Iori al ver a Kyo levantarse de mala gana

Voy a salir con Tek- expreso Kyo perezosamente, notando como la mirada del pelirrojo se había entristecido un poco

Van solos?- pregunto el pelirrojo cuestionante, la verdad es que quería saber si Zet iba a ir con ellos

No, Zet y Jared van con nosotros- dijo Kyo como si nada

Ya veo- contesto Iori, al momento que se levantaba y se comenzaba a vestir

Adonde vas?- pregunto Kyo curioso al ver al pelirrojo alistarse para salir

Con ustedes- fue la respuesta de Iori, el cual se había auto invitado

No puedes- dijo Kyo seriamente

Porque?- pregunto molesto el pelirrojo, ya que no podía creer que lo estuvieran haciendo a un lado

Porque es solo entre nosotros cuatro, algo personal- dijo Kyo al momento que salía de la habitación

Algo personal?- se cuestiono Iori molesto, al momento que salía de su habitación para alcanzarlos, pero Kyo y Tek ya habían salido del hotel

Buscas a alguien?- se escucho la voz de K' atrás de el

Que te importa- fue la respuesta de Iori al momento que desaparecía de la vista de K'

Claro, eso me pasa por intentar ser amable- se dijo K' molesto, no podía creer que hubiera intentado ser amable con el pelirrojo solo por petición de Tek, ya que según ella debía intentar llevarse mejor con sus compañeros de equipo

Iori se encuentra caminando por las calles, ese día debería estar en su casa, no por gusto, si no para recibir el liderato de su clan, pero desde que renuncio a su clan el no tenia derecho de ir allá, para ser el día de su cumpleaños, lo había comenzado mal, y no es que le celebraran su cumpleaños, pero por lo menos no lo pasaba solo, siempre la pasaba con Steve, por lo menos desde que lo conocía, pero ese día, Steve tenia un compromiso y no iba a regresar hasta la noche, así que solo fue al hotel, desayunaría en la cafetería, y regresaría a su cuarto, y tal vez compondría un canción, tenia varios títulos en mente "estúpidos cumpleaños" "Kyo idiota" "K' imbecil" "Iori, el solitario", una vez que llego a la cafetería, se sentó en una mesa alejada, varios de los participantes lo veían curiosos, al parecer todos habían notado su enojo, pero no les presto mayor atención

Hola- escucho una voz vagamente familiar, alzó la vista y...

Rafael?- pregunto Iori sorprendido, no podía creer que el estuviera ahí, eso si era el colmo, y no es porque le molestara la presencia del joven, al contrario, le agradaba, pero el verlo en cada lugar que iba lo hacia sentirse vigilado, y eso no le gustaba

Me puedo sentar?- pregunto Rafael con una sonrisa

Si claro- fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, el cual vio como todos se sorprendieron por la amabilidad que tenia con el joven

Parece que no te la estas pasando bien en tu cumpleaños- comento Rafael curioso de ver que contestaría el pelirrojo

Ggrrmm- gruño Iori molesto

Tienes planes para hoy?- pregunto Rafael con un tono de si no tienes, yo si

No- fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, el cual ya estaba molesto por la mirada de los demás

Que te parece si damos una vuelta por la ciudad- ofreció Rafael amistosamente

Que haces aquí?- pregunto Iori cambiando bruscamente la conversación

Vengo a participar en el torneo, como todos aquí- contesto Rafael tranquilamente

A donde vamos?- pregunto Iori al momento que se paraba de la mesa molesto de que no lo dejaran de mirar

Vamos a patinar, tiene tiempo que no patino- dijo Rafael parándose de la mesa y feliz de que Iori aceptara la invitación

Esta bien- acepto Iori de mala gana, después de todo no tenia nada mejor que hacer ese día, y no quería pasarlo solo...

Una vez en la pista el lugar estaba casi vació, una que otra persona aquí y allá pero nada mas, así que se dispusieron a ponerse los patines y comenzar a patinar un rato, Rafael con gran técnica y gala llamaba fácilmente la atención de los ahí presentes, a los que extrañamente Iori no había podido verles el rostro, y solo eran unos cuantos, aunque poco a poco comenzaba llegar mas gente, por su parte Iori no podía decir lo mismo de su maestría con los patines, ya que nunca había patinado, la verdad es que no le gustaba mucho el frió, así que lo que tenia que pasar paso, una y otra vez el pelirrojo fue a estamparse contra el hielo, provocando que este se enojara, no podía creer que no pudiera con unos simples patines, así que entre mas caídas el pelirrojo cada vez controlaba menos el no sacar sus flamas púrpuras, las cuales poco a poco querían derretir el hielo

Si te enojas, menos vas a poder- dijo Rafael parándose junto a el, mientras observaba como las demás personas se comenzaban a meter a la pista de patinaje

Malditos patines- gruñía el pelirrojo, al ver que los que habían entrado a la pista, manejaban los patines mejor que el, unos con gran técnica, y otros que no, pero por lo menos no acababan como el, en el hielo

Si mueves tus piernas con ritmo como cuando bailas, será mas fácil- dijo Rafael alejándose de Iori, así que Iori juntando todo su orgullo se levanto para continuar, no iba a permitir que lo vieran derrotado por unos patines, oh no, así que siguiendo el consejo de Rafael, comenzó a mover sus piernas rítmicamente, deslizándose suavemente, pero apenas iba agarrando el ritmo, una mano lo agarro y lo jalo, para llevarlo a una velocidad que el pelirrojo todavía no podía controlar

Suéltame- exclamo molesto el pelirrojo al sentir la gran velocidad a la que iba, mientras comenzaba a sacar su fuego púrpura para rostisar al atrevido, pero el insolente comenzó a sacar un flama escarlata para contrarrestar su fuego, ante la sorpresa de Iori el cual se olvido por completo de su ruta hasta que el extraño lo soltó y se dio la vuelta

Pero que diablos- exclamo al pelirrojo al ver que se iba a estrellar contra la pared

FRENA- se escucho el grito de Rafael al ver que Iori no se detenía

NO SE FRENAR ESTUPIDO- grito Iori recordándole que era la primera vez que patinaba, mientras veía cada vez mas y mas cerca la pared, poniéndose cada vez mas y mas blanco, pero antes de llegar a la pared otra persona lo detuvo

El blanco no es tu color- se escucho una voz que apenas contenía la risa ante la expresión de Iori

Eh?- dijo Iori sin recuperar el aliento

Estas bien Iori?- pregunto Rafael al ver lo pálido que estaba el pelirrojo

Que...? pero como es que están ustedes aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo al ver a sus amigos viéndolos de una forma MUY rara mientras en sus caras se formaban pequeñas sonrisas

Es que era una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños pero... no contábamos con que no supieras patinar- contesto Tek quien se encontraba a un lado del pelirrojo

Si, pero fue divertido verte caer TAAANNNTAS veces- dijo Kyo burlonamente

Kyo- gruño Iori molesto por la burla del Kusanagi

Ya, venimos a divertirnos- interrumpió Steve mientras se alejaba de Jared, el cual no paraba de molestarlo

Es cierto- dijo Jared apoyando a Steve, y no porque ya le hubiera perdonado lo sucedido el otro día, pero estaban ahí para divertirse, no para pelear

No necesito que alguien como tu me apoye- decia Steve molesto de que fuera precisamente Jared quien lo apoyara

Quien te dijo que lo hago por apoyarte- se defendió Jared en tono ofensivo

Que bueno, por que así no tengo que agradecerte- respondió Steve molesto por el comentario de Jared

Quien querría que alguien como tu le agradeciera- dijo Jared aun mas enojado

Ya basta ustedes dos, acaso no pueden estar sin pelear?- pregunto Tek extrañada por el comportamiento de sus dos amigos

Es cierto, desde que dizque iban a preparar la cena la otra noche, se la han pasado peleando, pues que paso ahí?- pregunto Iori curioso, mientras intentaba adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Jared, porque por la de Steve si lo sabia

Nada- dijo Steve al momento que se ponía rojo al recordar lo que había hecho con Jared, y como había terminado todo, mientras que Zet los veía como adivinando lo que había pasado, o por lo menos una parte, así que después de un gran rato en el que todos se estuvieron divirtiendo patinando y viendo a Jared y Steve pelear, todos decidieron ir a un bar

Muy bien, que les parece si primero regresamos al hotel para cambiarnos- dijo Rafael, al ver que todos, vestían de forma muy, pero muy tropical, ya que con lo de la mentira, ni siquiera se habían molestado en arreglarse un poco, los tres ninjas, iban vestidos como tales, Iori y Kyo, con sus trajes de pelea, y bueno, Tek y Rafael eran los que iban mejor arreglados, ya que para ellos era mas fácil pasar desapercibidos que los demás

Yo los veo allá- expreso el pelirrojo seriamente

Pero porque Iori?- pregunto Tek al momento que se le colgaba del brazo

Primero tengo que ir con el doctor- contesto Yagami con una sonrisa al ver los rostros de Kyo y Tek palidecer ante la mención de la palabra doctor

Acaso te sientes mal?- pregunto Tek preocupada

No, voy por los estudios que les hicieron- contesto Iori seriamente, mientras que Zet comenzaba a preocuparse

Vamos Iori, es tu cumpleaños, hay que divertirse- decia Tek intentando convencer al pelirrojo de que fuera a ver eso al otro día

Porque me quiero divertir, quiero estar seguro de que no les pasa nada- respondió el pelirrojo- además queda cerca del hotel- agrego finalmente

Muy bien, entonces iremos con usted- dijo Rafael con una sonrisa, ya que el ya sabia los resultados, después de todo Miguel les decia todo, aunque no sabia la reacción que el pelirrojo fuera a tener sobre estos

Pero...

No vamos a permitir que el festejado vaya solo, además de que también nos interesan esos resultados- agrego Jared apoyando a Rafael

Muy bien, pues vamos- dijo Kyo al momento que lanzaba un suspiro, la verdad es que si quería saber el resultado de su hermana, ya que mas bien era por ella que se habían hecho estudios, pero le preocupaba el hecho de tener que volver a dar una muestra de sangre, ya que ahora había mas personas para detenerlos

Una vez en el consultorio del doctor, tanto Kyo como Tek habían palidecido rápidamente y sudaban frió, ante la mirada extrañada de Steve, y la sonrisa de Rafael

Que les pasa?- pregunto Steve al ver a los dos Kusanagi en tal estado

Te dije que no les gustaba venir aquí- dijo Zet con una sonrisa

Pero que les puede hacer un doctor?- preguntaba Steve como no creyendo lo exagerados que eran los dos hermanos

No es el miedo al doctor, si no a otra cosa- contesto Zet ampliando mas su sonrisa

Doctor, que paso?- preguntaba el pelirrojo al ver la seriedad del doctor, claro después de que el pelirrojo le pidiera "amablemente" atender a Kyo y a Tek, y luego pedirle aun mas "amablemente" que tuviera los resultados para el otro día, no era para causarle alegría

Pues la condición de ambos jóvenes esta bien, excepto por que presentan un cuadro algo extraño-dijo el doctor al momento que veía los resultados

A que se refiere?- pregunto Steve metiendose en la conversación, mientras los demás veían expectantes al doctor

Quiero decir que ambos jóvenes presentan una extraña condición de anemia, es decir, que ambos jóvenes están bajos de hemoglobina, pero todo dentro de lo normal- contesto el doctor

Pero?- pregunto Jared, ya que sabia que siempre que decían eso era por que había un pero

Bueno, eso me gustaría hablarlo a solas con usted- dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a Iori

Pasa algo malo?- pregunto Tek preocupada

Ya les dije que están bien, pero hay algo que quiero discutir a solas con Yagami-san- contesto el doctor molesto por ser cuestionado en sus decisiones

Esta bien lo dejaremos a solas, Iori te esperamos o nos alcanzas en el hotel de los participantes- exclamo Tek molesta, por el tono que había usado el doctor

Señora, no es bueno que en su estado se moleste, y mucho menos que pelee- dijo el doctor seriamente

Oiga estoy un poco anémica, no desauseada, y no me diga señora, que me hace sentir vieja- exclamo Tek molesta

Disculpe, es que pensé que usted ya estaba casada debido a su condición- se disculpo el doctor

En su condición?- pregunto Iori cuestionante, ya que no sabia de que hablaba el doctor

Si, Yagami-san, su... pareja?- se detuvo el doctor esperando que Iori asintiera ante este comentario, una vez que este asintió continuo- esta embarazada, así que déjeme felicitarlo- dijo el doctor al momento que se disponía a continuar, noto como los dos Kusanagi y el Yagami, abrían la boca en sorpresa para después palidecer y desmayarse, siendo agarrados por los tres ninjas, ante la sonrisa de Rafael, ya que nunca espero esa reacción de los tres jóvenes, mientras que Steve se alegraba por Iori, Jared se preocupaba por Zet, y Zet a su vez tenia ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar, el había seguido guardando la esperanza de que la joven dejara al Yagami para regresar con el, pero con esto, sus esperanzas se morían, ya que sabia que Yagami menos se iba a separar de ella...

Iori-san, felicidades- felicitaba Steve, aun Iori que apenas comenzaba a tomar conciencia y a captar lo que había escuchado

Es cierto lo que me acaba de decir?- pregunto Iori aun sin creer lo que había escuchado

Si, y por lo que veo no era algo que estuviera en sus planes- agrego el doctor preocupado, mientras veía como la joven y su hermano aun no captaban por completo esas palabras pero...

No, bueno si, pero después de casarnos- contesto Iori mientras veía la cara de ambos hermanos, sabia que eso era algo difícil para ellos en ese momento, en primera por que no estaba en sus planes, en segunda, porque en esos momentos tenían varios problemas, y en tercera, porque no era un hijo hecho con amor, si no producto de una violación

NNNNOOOOOOOOOO- se escucho el grito de Tek sacando a Iori de sus pensamientos, mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, ante la preocupación de todos

Tek-chan, le pasa algo?- pregunto Steve preocupado

No, que no acabas de escuchar, no voy a poder participar en el torneo- decia Tek en un puchero muy grande

Que te pasa? Acaso no acabas de escuchar lo que te dijo el doctor?- dijo Kyo molesto por lo que decia Tek

Claro que lo escuche, pero no me voy a poner a llorar por eso, y tampoco me voy a aventar a un precipicio, después de todo es mi hijo- dijo Tek como si nada

Nuestro hijo- corrigió Iori

Bueno, yo no sabia si tu lo ibas a aceptar, así que por eso dije mío- dijo Tek en forma de disculpa

Acaso creías que los iba a dejar abandonados a su suerte?- pregunto Iori molesto

No, pero un hijo es una gran responsabilidad- dijo Tek en defensa

Mas a mi favor, tu y Kyo no saben nada de responsabilidades- dijo Iori imaginándose a su hijo en manos de esos dos

&&& IMAGINACION DE IORI &&&&

Que el pañal no va en la cabeza, va en los pies- decia Tek al momento que le arrebataba a Kyo un pequeño pañal para ponérselo al niño

No así no se pone- decia Kyo al momento que hacia aun lado a su hermana, para ponerle un pequeño pañal de tela al niño, siendo pinchado por un seguro de metal, asegurando al bebe con el pañal

&&& FIN DE LA IMAGINACION DEL PELIRROJO &&&

Oye- reclamaron los dos molestos por la agresión del pelirrojo

Esta bien, no es para que se molesten- dijo Iori intentando acabar con esa discusión, después de todo tal vez exageraba un poco en cuanto a la irresponsabilidad de ambos- además no quiero que hagas corajes, le puede hacer mal al niño- dijo Iori preocupado, ante la sorpresa de todos, que no esperaban esa reacción de parte del pelirrojo

No es niño- interrumpió el doctor sorprendiendo a Iori

Es niña- dijo Iori, el cual no podía creer que fuera a tener una niña, tenia que aprender mas sobre las mujeres, para educarla correctamente, le pondría un ninja personal el cual el mismo entrenaría, se aseguraría de que ningún bueno para nada se le acercara, el mismo se encargaría de eliminar a cualquiera que se acercara a ella

Tampoco- contesto el doctor, mientras miraba al pelirrojo

Oiga, un perro no puede ser- dijo Iori molesto, mirando amenazante al doctor

Lo que le quiero decir es que son dos- dijo el doctor antes de que Yagami lo carbonizara en ese momento

Dos?- preguntaron a coro Iori, Kyo y Tek

Si- fue la respuesta del doctor

Santo dios- dijo Jared imaginándose a dos mini Iori júnior, eso si que iba a ser un infierno, ahora que si eran dos mini Tek, ya ni se digan los problema en los que los iban a meter

Habrá que construir un traje contra el fuego- apoyo Steve con una sonrisa

Oigan- reclamaron Tek e Iori

No es nada personal, pero es que ellos tienen razón, ya suficiente tenia el mundo con uno de ustedes, como para agregar otro, con los genes de ustedes dos combinados- dijo Zet apoyando a los otros dos ninjas

Bueno ya, Iori te esperamos o nos alcanzas?- pregunto Tek aun molesta con el doctor

Espérenme- dijo Iori con una sonrisa

Muy bien- dijo Tek saliendo junto con los demás, mientras que Zet solo se le quedo viendo al doctor un momento y después salió del consultorio, ante la mirada curiosa de Iori

No te preocupes, aunque le diga lo que descubra, Iori no podrá saber la verdad- se escucho la voz de Rafael interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Zet

No se de que me hablas- fue la respuesta de Zet

Si lo sabes, de Kyo, Tek y la relación tan extraña que tienen- fue la respuesta de Rafael

Tu que sabes?- pregunto Zet preocupado

Se mas de lo que tu sabes, pero no te preocupes, no es mi intención decirles, no todavía, a ninguno de los tres- fue la respuesta de Rafael...

De que quería hablar conmigo?- pregunto Iori sin rodeos, a lo que el doctor solo sonrió

Quiero que vea esto- dijo el doctor mostrándole las cadenas de ADN de Kyo y Tek al pelirrojo

Que es esto?- pregunto el pelirrojo sin entender

Dígame si ve alguna diferencia en las dos cadenas- dijo el doctor intentando hacer entender al pelirrojo

No, son iguales- fue la respuesta de Iori

Exacto, eso es lo raro, todas las cadenas genéticas de las personas son diferente, aun si son gemelos, tienen pequeñas diferencias, pero estas dos cadenas no, me puede explicar a que se debe?- pregunto el doctor preocupado de que los Yagami estuvieran jugando con el ADN de las personas

No lo se, pero lo averiguare- fue la respuesta del pelirrojo al momento que salía pensativo del consultorio, y veía sospechosamente a Zet, como sabiendo que el ocultaba algo

Que te dijo el doctor?- pregunto Tek al momento que saltaba sobre Iori, distrayéndolo de su presa

Nada- fue la respuesta de Iori

Nos vamos?- exclamo Kyo molesto, ya estaba harto de estar ahí, hubiera preferido no ir, para no escuchar la noticia que tanto alegraba a Iori, y que a el lo había aplastado, con todo y sus esperanzas

Si, vamonos- fue la respuesta del pelirrojo

Una vez en el hotel, Iori y Kyo fueron a su cuarto para cambiarse, mientras que Zet, Steve y Jared hacían lo mismo...

Estas muy seria, te pasa algo?- le pregunto Rafael a Tek al ver la seriedad de la joven

Si, no, no se- fue la respuesta de Tek

Que es lo que sucede, no te alegro la noticia?- pregunto Rafael preocupado

Si, pero siento como si a la vez me hubiera aplastado una ilusión- contesto Tek sin entender

Ya veo, por un momento me preocupe- dijo Rafael mas tranquilo

Alguna vez te has sentido así, como si tu estuvieras seguro de algo, pero a la vez sintieras otro sentimiento, como si no fuera tuyo?- pregunto Tek intentando explicar lo que le sucedía

No, pero es normal que te sientas así- contesto Rafael con una sonrisa

Si, claro, voy por un refresco- dijo Tek al momento que se alejaba de Rafael para ir a la cafetería, se sentía extraña desde hacia días, no se entendía muy bien, y sentía que alguien la llamaba, algo no estaba bien, eso era seguro, pero no sabia que

Aquí tiene señorita- decia la mesera al momento que le entregaba su refresco a Tek, sacándola de sus pensamientos

Si, gracias, cuanto le debo?- pregunto Tek intentando actuar normal, pero sentía que alguien la llamaba

Nada, un joven pago su cuenta y me dijo que la esperaba en el jardín junto a la fuente- contesto la mesera amablemente al momento que sus mejillas se ponían rojas, al recordar al joven

Gracias- dijo Tek pensando que había sido Rafael, así que se dirigió al jardín rumbo a la fuente, un viento frió soplo de repente, extrañando a la joven, ya que en primavera nunca se sentían esos vientos, su mirada se dirigió a la fuente, un joven de cabello negro estaba sentado de espaldas a ella, el viento giraba alrededor de el junto con varias hojas verdes que había arrancado de los árboles del jardín

Te estaba esperando- se escucho la voz seria e imponente del joven, al momento que se ponía de pie para girarse hacia Tek

A mí? Para que?- pregunto Tek al momento que veía al joven de ojos negros, piel blanca y rasgos finos, su vestimenta negra que enmarcaba su escultural cuerpo no dejaba mucho a la imaginación

Para conocerte- fue la respuesta de Blade, mientras miraba a Tek de arriba abajo, para después sonreírle de manera fría, extrañamente, algo en el pecho del joven se agito, era como si ya la hubiera visto antes

Acaso te conozco?- pregunto Tek perdida en los ojos negros del joven, al momento que el viento que envolvía al joven, pronto los estaba envolviendo a los dos

No, pero pronto lo harás- fue la respuesta de Blade el cual también se encontraba perdido en los ojos de Tek

Tu eres quien me ha estado llamando?- pregunto Tek curiosa sin dejar de ver al joven

Si- fue la respuesta de Blade, el cual se acerco con pasos seguros a Tek, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la joven

Tek-chan- llamo Rafael a Teksuko, sacándola de la magia de los ojos de Blade

Rafael?- pregunto ella sin entender por que la intromisión de su amigo

Nos veremos pronto- dijo Blade al momento que pasaba una mano por la mejilla de la joven, en una tierna caricia, para después desaparecer ante la mirada de Tek

Te encuentras bien? Te hizo algo?- pregunto Rafael preocupado

Me encuentro bien- fue la respuesta de Tek, la cual no entendía lo que acababa de pasar

Será mejor que tengas mas cuidado- dijo Rafael molesto, nunca pensó que Blade seria el que vendría a buscarlos, y eso si era un gran problema

Lo tendré- dijo Tek como si nada, era como si el ver a aquel joven, le hubiera traído un poco de la paz que necesitaba

Oigan, que hacen aquí? Los estábamos buscando- regañaba Jared quien venia seguido de los otros dos ninjas y sus dos amos

Vaya, pero que guapos- dijo Tek con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al ver las preciosidades delante de ella

Lastima que no podamos decir lo mismo de ti- dijo Kyo con una sonrisa intentando provocar a su hermana

Kyo- gruño Tek al momento que sus amigos reían por la broma

Una vez en el bar, sus miradas se posaron sobre los rostros conocidos que había ahí, ya que varios de los participantes del torneo se encontraban ahí reunidos, ante la sorpresa del pelirrojo, el cual no esperaba encontrar a todos reunidos, la verdad es que Kyo le había pedido ese favor a King, y por eso, ahora le debía una tarde de explicaciones a la joven rubia

Vaya Yagami, tu si que sabes llamar la atención- se escucho una voz femenina atrás de el

Hola King- saludo el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa que extraño a Kyo y a Tek, ya que no sabían que la joven rubia fuera amiga del pelirrojo

Otro poco y no llegan- reclamaba King la tardanza, ya que se suponía debían haber llagado una hora antes

Si, lo sentimos- se disculpo Kyo con su amiga

Bueno, no importa- contesto King- por cierto Yagami, hay una chica que te esta esperando desde hace rato- exclamo King como si nada, al momento que notaba las caras serias de Kyo y Tek

Quien es?- pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

Aquella joven de cabello rosa- señalo King, al momento que la joven observaba al pelirrojo, el cual le regalo una sonrisa y se dirigió a la barra, esperando que la joven se le acercara, no porque le gustara, si no por el simple hecho de ver la cara celosa de Tek, la cual no se hizo esperar, ni la suya, ni la de Kyo

Quien es ella?- le pregunto King a Kyo señalando a Tek, mientras veía la cara molesta que esta tenia

Que?- pregunto Kyo saliendo de sus pensamientos

Que quien es tu amiga?- pregunto King nuevamente al notar la distracción de Kyo

Ellas es Teksuko-chan, mi imoutu- contesto Kyo sin dejar de ver al pelirrojo

Tenias una imoutu?- pregunto King sorprendida

Si- fue la respuesta de Kyo

Por su parte, Iori había pedido algo de tomar, mientras escuchaba la música, disfrutando del ambiente, noto como la joven de la que le había hablado King se acercaba lentamente a el, al parecer dudaba de si hablarle o no, pero no tardo mucho en decidirse, ya que sabia que no tendría otra oportunidad así...

Disculpe- llamo la joven con voz temblorosa y baja

Si?- contesto Iori seriamente

Mi... mi nombre es... Irene, y yo... quisiera que... que recibiera este obsequio de mi parte- dijo la joven nerviosamente al momento que le entregaba un pequeño regalo a Iori, el cual miro a la joven sorprendido, pero enseguida suavizo sus rasgos, para sonreírle y aceptar el regalo, al momento que noto como todos estaban casi junto a el, viendo la escena y grabándola, después de todo, tal vez nunca verían de nuevo a Iori Yagami sonreír de esa forma tan cálida, por que de que reía, reía, cada vez que los golpeaba con su especial

Gracias- contesto el Yagami al momento recibía el abrazo de la joven

Vaya Yagami, parece que por fin te llego la orna de tu zapato- dijo Ralph con una sonrisa, a lo que el pelirrojo solo atino a mirar a Tek, la cual solo lo miraba seriamente

Parece que pronto Yagami dejara de ser solterito y sin compromiso- bromeo Joe apoyando a Ralph, mientras que la joven junto a el se sonrojaba un poco, mientras reía tímidamente con la cabeza agachada

QUE BAILEN, QUE BAILEN- se escucho el grito de todos, pidiendo que la parejita bailara, mientras que Iori solo le ofrecía la mano a la joven, invitándola a bailar, a lo que la joven acepto encantada, mientras que Tek solo se volteo molesta y se dirigió a donde Shingo y Benimaru, los cuales solo veían la escena seriamente

El baile lo comenzó Iori con Irene, seguido por varios de los participantes, los cuales le hicieron rueda a la pareja...

Disculpe, le gustaría bailar?- se escucho una voz invitando a Tek a la pista de baile

N...- Tek si iba a negar, pero cuando vio al joven delante de ella no hizo mas que volver a perderse en esos ojo negros- será un placer- contesto Tek aceptando la mano que el joven le había ofrecido, ante la mirada curiosa de sus amigos, ya que Kyo se encontraba bailando con Athena cerca de Iori, para vigilarlo, por si acaso le ponía el cuerno a su imoutu, uno nunca sabe (si, aja) Zet se encontraba vigilando que Jared ya no molestara a Steve, mientras que este, solo veía como la joven parecía estar perdida en los ojos del extraño joven, Rafael, se encontraba intentando alejarse una que otra chica que lo acosaron de repente, mientras veía molesto como Tek había ignorado por completo la advertencia que le había hecho

Pero que hace nuestro jefe?- preguntaba Ail molesta de ver a Blade con Tek, ya que en todo el tiempo que lo conocía el nunca había mostrado interés alguno sobre sus presas, solo se acercaba a ellas y las mataba, rápido y sin dolor

No comiences con tus celos Ail- interrumpió Kristan con una sonrisa, mientras veía a su jefe perderse en los ojos de la joven Kusanagi, como si estuviera hipnotizado

Ay ya cállate- gruño la joven molesta, mientras veía como Kristan besaba a Brau en los labios sin recato alguno

Que te parece si hacemos esta fiesta mas interesante- dijo Klee molesto por la poca atención que Ail ponía sobre el

Seria interesante pero...- decia la joven mientras veía a Blade, ya que si hacían algo que lo molestara les iba a ir muy mal

No te preocupes, no se va a molestar- dijo Klee con esa tranquilidad que lo identificaba

Mientras Iori bailaba con Irene, logro notar como varios reporteros habían entrado al bar, y en esos momentos tomaban fotos de los participantes del torneo, era increíble como los podían encontrar hasta en el fin del mundo, Terry y Blue Mary fueron tomados cuando bailaban muy juntitos, Ralph, Ching y King, brindaban con copas en mano, Ryo, fue tomado mientras se metía en medio de Yuri y Robert, ante la mirada asesina de estos, Vanessa bailaba con Ramon, mientras este no paraba de verla con ojos de corazoncito, Takuma y Heidern platicaban sobre la barra, Angel, se encontraba bailando con K999, Kim bailaba con una nueva integrante de su equipo, una joven llamada Mei Li, Leona, no se apartaba de Clark, ya que eso implicaria ser asediada por Chang, Andy bailaba algo incomodo por las constantes insinuaciones de May, Sie se encontraba con bailando con Bao, intentando encontrar el momento oportuno para que descuidadamente cambiara de pareja con Kyo, Benimaru se encontraba bailando exóticamente con Li Xiang Fei, pero cuidándose las espaldas de Lin, Shingo había comenzado a bailar con Hinako, ya que no había mas parejas disponibles, Foxi y Kula, no paraban de mirar asesinamente a K' y Maxima, los cuales se encontraban en puntos diferentes del bar, Seth hablaba con Goro, sobre las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo...

Yagami, una foto por favor- pedía un reportero, a lo que el pelirrojo se negó, ya que no quería ser fotografiado con esa joven junto a el

Que esperas Brau?- reclamaba Ail, interrumpiendo la sesión de besos que el joven tenia con Kristan, el cual se molesto por la interrupción, ya que el si tenia una vida muy activa, contraria a la de sus compañeros

No crees que es un juego muy infantil- decia Brau sin ganas de manejar a la joven que se encontraba con el Yagami, pero la mirada que Klee le dirigió fue suficiente para que sus dudas se disiparan, al momento una de sus manos giro tan simplemente como si hubiera hecho un ademán, al momento que la joven que estaba con Iori, se acercaba mas y mas al pelirrojo, hasta quedar completamente juntos, mientras los fotógrafos no perdían detalle alguno

Irene, que te pasa?- pregunto el pelirrojo extrañado por la actitud de la joven, al momento que todos, como si le hubieran gritado que voltearan, comenzaron a observar la escena, por su parte Tek no perdía detalle alguno de lo que pasaba, Kyo no podía creer lo que veía, mientras que Blade volteaba a donde sus sirvientes se encontraban, los cuales solo le sonrieron, a lo que Blade no se inmuto, luego fue el turno de Kristan, el cual se encargo de manejar al pelirrojo, aunque con gran trabajo, al momento que Iori, abrazaba a la joven y se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, ante la atenta mirada de Kyo y de Tek, los cuales no podían apartar la mirada de Iori

Maldición- gruño Kristan al perder el control del pelirrojo, el cual solo veía lo cerca que se encontraba de los labios seductores de la joven delante de el, y se disponía a alejarse, pero esta vez fue la joven la que se acerco a el pegando sus labios a los del pelirrojo, el cual por instinto correspondió el beso en forma salvaje, mientras los reporteros, tomaban fotos para por fin publicar quien era la novia secreta del pelirrojo, esa si que iba a ser una exclusiva

Iori- exclamo Kyo molesto, ante la mirada curiosa de Athena, la cual no comprendía el porque el enfado de Kyo

Kyo, te sucede algo?- pregunto la joven al ver como Kyo comenzaba a encender su fuego escarlata sin importarle que ella estuviera cerca de el

Iori- susurro Tek decepcionada del pelirrojo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, una lagrima salió de sus ojos, al momento que era quitada por una blanca y fina mano

Las lagrimas no te sientan bien- dijo Blade con esa mirada seria que parecía entrar en lo mas profundo del alma

Tienes razón, no tengo porque llorar- dijo Tek intentando reír alegremente

Maldito Yagami- decia Zet furioso por lo que el pelirrojo había hecho

Iori-san- llamo Steve al pelirrojo, el cual lo miro molesto por la intromisión, mientras que Steve lo veía decepcionado, a lo que el pelirrojo pareció reaccionar del lugar en el que se encontraba, y sobre todo, con quienes se encontraba, soltando a Irene para voltear a ver a Tek, pasando primero por la mirada furiosa de Zet y Jared, de ahí por la mirada molesta de Kyo, para encontrarse con la joven que en esos momentos se encontraba siendo abrazada por Blade, el cual solo le sonrió de forma burlona y superior, lo que molesto a Iori

Vamos afuera para que tomes un poco de aire fresco- ofreció Blade amablemente, sin dejar que Tek volteara a ver al pelirrojo

Si, vamos- acepto Tek como forma de escape de ese lugar, al momento que se dirija a la salida con Blade, ante la preocupación de Rafael, el cual vio como Iori se dirigía a donde Blade, quitando a quien le estorbara en el camino de forma brusca

Hay que detener a ese tipo- dijo Brau al ver a Iori dirigirse con su jefe, lo que le indicaría problemas con el

No, el jefe puede con el- dijo Klee con una sonrisa

Tek- llamo Iori a la joven que estaba a punto de salir del bar

Si- contesto Tek, al momento que volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa, como si no hubiera pasado nada

Yo...- decia Iori intentando aclarar las cosas

Que pasa Iori?- pregunto ella con la misma actitud

Quien eres?- pregunto Blade haciéndose el incrédulo, al momento que tomaba la mano de la joven sin que esta la retirara, para molestia del pelirrojo

Tek, no te confundas, lo que paso no...- decia Iori al momento que veía que los ojos de la joven carecían del brillos de siempre

Lo que paso a mi no me importa, es tu vida, no la mía- fueron las frías palabras de la joven

Que le hiciste?- pregunto el pelirrojo molesto

Yo nada, solo la ayude a olvidar- dijo Blade tan fríamente que hasta el pelirrojo se sorprendió

Que es lo que pasa aquí?- pregunto King al ver que el pelirrojo comenzaba a sacar su fuego púrpura llamando la atención de todos

Aléjate de aquí- dijo Iori como advertencia, a lo que King se sorprendió

No deberías jugar con fuego, te puedes quemar- fueron las fría palabras de Blade el cual no se inmuto ante el fuego de Iori

Esto es un asunto entre ella y yo, porque te metes?- pregunto Iori molesto

Eso no te importa- fue la fría respuesta de Blade

El tiene razón, este asunto es entre el y yo- se escucho la voz interrumpiendo la conversación, lo que extraño a Blade

Pero? Como?- pregunto Blade sin entender como la joven había roto el hechizo que había puesto sobre ella

Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi, pero es fácil salir de un hechizo así, si me encierras en una ilusión- dijo Tek mientras veía seriamente a Blade, mientras que Rafael estaba feliz de que la joven le hubiera hecho caso en su advertencia, y hubiera estado prevenida

Por hoy los dejare, pero nos estaremos viendo- dijo Blade despidiéndose de Tek

Será un placer volver a verte- se despidió Tek, viendo como el joven se alejaba ante la mirada furiosa de Iori

Es un estúpido- gruño el pelirrojo mientras veía que Tek lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios

Iori, toma- dijo Tek al momento que le entregaba a Iori el anillo que este le había dado cuando le pidió fuera su novia formalmente

Porque me lo regresas?- pregunto Iori sin querer entender lo que Tek le quería decir

Porque te estoy dejando libre, hoy me di cuenta de que tu no puedes ser de una persona, por lo menos no todavía- dijo Tek tranquilamente por fuera, pero triste por dentro

Pero...- decia el pelirrojo sin creer lo que escuchaba, esta bien que había cometido un error, pero no era para tanto, o si?

Lo mejor será terminar ahora y quedar como buenos amigos, a continuar lastimándonos y ser enemigos- dijo Tek con una sonrisa, ante la mirada seria del pelirrojo, mientras que King no perdía palabra alguna de lo que escuchaba, Iori era novio de Tek, de la hermana de Kyo, de una Kusanagi, acaso eso podía ser?

Tek-chan- llamo Kyo al ver a su imoutu hablando con Iori, la verdad es que no sabia que estaba pasando, pero si sabia que lo que fuera, estaba afectando al pelirrojo de sobre manera

Vamos Iori, es hora de que partas el pastel- dijo Tek con una sonrisa al momento que jalaba al pelirrojo hacia la parte principal del bar, pero este se soltó para mirar como ella sonreía, como si no le importara nada

Lo mejor será que hables después con ella- se escucho la voz de King aun lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- no te preocupes, te puedo asegurar que ella también te ama- completo King al momento que le guiñia un ojo al pelirrojo, el cual sonrió y se dirigió a donde se encontraba un gran pastel, el cual tenia dibujada una figura de Iori hasta la cintura, con una mano extendida, y una vela en forma de flama color púrpura, la cual estaba colocada en donde se encontraba la mano, pareciendo que estaba sacando el fuego de ella, así que como que no queriendo, siguiendo con una tradición que el conocía gracias a Steve, apago la vela rápidamente, después de pedir el deseo acostumbrado

Mordida- se escucho el grito de Kyo, el cual aun recordaba lo que el pelirrojo le había hecho el día de su cumpleaños, pronto, todos los ahí presente comenzaron a gritar lo mismo que Kyo, a lo que Iori tuvo que acceder a darle una mordida al pastel, bueno, tal vez si lo hacia rápido se escaparía de ser estampado como el Kusanagi, así que miro a su derecha, luego a su izquierda, para ver que no hubiera nadie cerca, luego se aseguro que los de enfrente estuvieran a una distancia en la que no lograran llegar a tiempo, una vez que todo estaba en orden, se apresuro a dar la mordida, pero apenas se iba a quitar cuando 5 manos cayeron sobre su cabeza, seguidas de 5 cuerpos que caían de la parte superior del bar, quedando así 5 cuerpos arriba de la cabeza de Iori, y este encima del pastel, el que por cierto había amortiguado el golpe, cierto, pero no lo dejaba respirar, y menos con el peso que tenia en la cabeza, así que con su mano derecha comenzó a encender su fuego púrpura para quitarse la carga de encima, ya que necesitaba aire, y lo necesitaba ya, el primero en ponerse de pie fue Steve, seguido por Jared y Zet, continuando con Tek y finalizando con Kyo, ya que en ese orden habían caído sobre Iori, el cual al ya no sentir la carga encima, salió rápidamente del pastel, para respirar una bocanada de aire

Oye Benimaru, no crees que Yagami se va a enojar en cuanto vea que tomaste esas fotos?- pregunto Goro al ver que Benimaru escondía rápidamente la cámara

No, si no se entera- contesto el rubio con una sonrisa

Hola- se escucho una voz que interrumpía a Tek de la limpieza de su vestido

Eh, hola- saludo Tek al reconocer al joven frente a ella

Ya vi porque los Yagami te odian- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa después de lo que Kyo, ella y sus amigos habían hecho

Je, no es por eso- dijo ella divertida por el comentario de rubio

Bueno, de cualquier modos, yo te protegeré en caso de que Yagami te ataque, claro, eso después de que se lancé contra Kyo- dijo el joven con una sonrisa, esperando como casi todos los demás, que el bar estallara en fuego púrpura y escarlata

Pues me temo que te quedaras esperando- dijo ella con una sonrisa al momento que era mirada de forma curiosa por Terry

Así- dijo el esperando ver si lo que decia Tek era cierto, Iori termino de limpiarse la cara y la ropa, su mirada era seria, no se podía saber si estaba enojado, o solo serio, todos miraban a la defensiva, ya que no sabían lo que planeaba hacer el Yagami después de lo que le habían hecho

Iori-san – llamo Steve a un lado del pelirrojo, el cual lo volteo a ver y sonrió, para hacerle una seña al grupo, el cual continuo tocando, al momento que todos bajaban lentamente la guardia, para seguir con la fiesta

Como es que sabias que Yagami no iba a pelear?- pregunto Terry sorprendido

Iori y Kyo...

Iori? Kyo?- pregunto Terry extrañado por la confianza que esa joven le tenia al Kusanagi y al Yagami

Si, lo que pasa es que...

Tek-chan, no vas a tomarte una foto con Iori?- pregunto Kyo al momento que se acercaba a Tek corriendo, ante la sorpresa de Terry

Si, si tu estas con nosotros- dijo Tek con una sonrisa

Acaso se conocen?- pregunto Terry viendo a Kyo y a Tek con sorpresa

Claro, Kyo es mi hermano, mi nombre es Teksuko Kusanagi- dijo Tek al momento que se presentaba ante Terry

Ahora entiendo el porque te perseguían los ninjas del clan Yagami aquella vez- dijo Terry como si nada a lo que Tek se puso nerviosa al ver como Kyo parecía enojado

Cuando te atacaron los ninjas del clan Yagami?- pregunto molesto Kyo

Bueno... je .. este...- decia Tek nerviosamente

Fue el año pasado- contesto Terry al ver que Kyo no sabia nada

Pero Terry me ayudo, el solo derroto a todos esos ninjas- dijo Tek al momento que se escudaba atrás del rubio al ver la molestia de Kyo por no haberle dicho nada, mientras que Andy veía preocupado y molesto a Terry, ya que siempre que Terry ayudaba a alguien terminaba enamorado de esta, y esta siempre moría ante sus ojos causándole gran dolor, y el no quería ver que eso volviera a pasar, no quería volver a ver el dolor llenar los ojos de Terry

Tek-chan, por favor tómese una foto junto a Iori-san – pidió Steve como un gran favor

Como puedes pedirle eso después de lo que Yagami acaba de hacer?- dijo Zet molesto

Claro que lo haré, después de todo, por eso somos amigos, vamos Kyo, tu también eres amigo de Iori- dijo Tek al momento que llevaba a Kyo hasta donde se encontraba Iori fotografiándose con King, la cual lo había convencido después de insistirle por unos 10 minutos

Oye Iori, que tal una foto todos juntos?- pregunto Tek con una mirada de perrito anestesiado, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa

Oye, a mí me costo 10 minutos de suplica, y a ella se lo aceptaste por que puso esa carita de perrito anestesiado?- dijo King en falso tono de reproche, a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió, King siempre decia lo que pensaba sin importar a quien se lo dijera, y eso lo había llevado a hacer un pequeña amistad con ella, mientras que por su parte, Kyo se ponía junto a Iori por el lado izquierdo, mientras que Tek había jalado a K', y se puso al lado derecho de Iori y junto a ella K', lo cual molesto a Iori, así que cada uno tomo su pose preferida, sacando los cuatro su fuego, quedando impresos en una espectacular foto, después de eso se separaron, pero Iori sujeto a Tek antes de que esta se alejara, lo que sorprendió a la joven

Iori, que pasa?- pregunto ella al ver que el pelirrojo no la soltaba, pero el pelirrojo no contesto, solo la atrajo hacia ella uniéndose en un profundo beso, que fue correspondido por la joven, ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, después de separarse, Iori tomo su mano y coloco nuevamente el anillo en la mano de Tek, la cual lo veía sorprendida, no esperaba que el pelirrojo intentara arreglar todo de esa forma, delante de todos...

Acepta este anillo de nuevo, por favor- dijo Iori ante la mirada extrañada de Tek

Yo...- Tek no sabia que decir, la verdad es que el pelirrojo la había sorprendido demasiado, al momento Iori la abrazo

Perdóname, pero entiende que en el juego del amor soy nuevo, y puedo cometer muchos errores, pero yo espero que tu me ayudes a no cometer mas errores, a aprender este juego juntos- le susurro Iori al oído, ante mayor sorpresa de Tek

A mi también me dará gusto aprender este juego junto a ti- dijo Tek correspondiendo el abrazo del pelirrojo el cual solo sonrió, al momento que los demás participantes les comenzaban a chiflar y a gritarles felicidades, después de calmar el gran alboroto que se hizo por la declaración publica del pelirrojo, todos bailaron durante toda la noche, parando al final en la casa de Gabriel, ya que era la mas espaciosa y mas cercana, claro que durante la noche hubo que compartir cuartos, Jared y Steve estaban bien borrachos como para darse cuenta de que les tocaba dormir juntos, lo que no le agrado a Iori, el cual lo dejo a notar con la mirada asesina que le echo a Jared, Zet durmió con Kyo, Tek se quedo en el mismo cuarto que Iori, ante la molestia de Kyo quien no pudo repelar mucho debido a su estado de ebriedad, así que imagínense cuando iba a repelar Tek la cual se encontraba peor que Kyo, por su parte Miguel, Gabriel y Rafael tuvieron que compartir el otro cuarto ya que ninguno quiso compartirlo con alguno de los demás...

Al otro día la cruda realidad les llego a sus vidas, y muy especialmente a sus cabezas, aunque lo que los despertó no fue eso si no sentir alguien a su lado...

Pero que diablos haces en la misma cama que yo?- le pregunto Steve a Jared el cual apenas había despertado

Dormir- fue la simple respuesta de Jared, el cual le sonrió de manera muy sincera y afectiva

Que fue lo que paso anoche?- pregunto Steve al punto de un ataque, ya que esperaba una respuesta como: esperar que quites tu sucio trasero de aquí

Que ya no lo recuerdas?- pregunto Jared maliciosamente, mientras agrandaba mas su sonrisa, lo que preocupo al joven de ojos esmeralda

A que te refieres?- pregunto Steve temeroso, la verdad es que le dolían ciertas partes del cuerpo y no recordaba lo que había pasado durante la noche, lo único que venia a su mente era un sueño en el que participaba muy animadamente Jared

A que si no recuerdas todas las copas que te tomaste- fue la simple respuesta de Jared quien como contestación recibió un gran golpe de Steve, aunque esa no era la verdad, pero prefería dejarlo así por ahora

Estúpido- dijo Steve al momento que se levantaba para meterse a bañar, ante la mirada de Jared quien no perdía oportunidad de ver el buen cuerpo de su acompañante, aunque a decir verdad ya había recorrido cada parte de ese hermoso cuerpo durante la noche y parte de la madrugada

Zet, ya despierta- decia Kyo mientras intentaba despertar a su amigo quien estaba completamente dormido a su lado

Ya... voy- contesto perezosamente el joven, al momento que intentaba abrir sus ojos ante la oposición de estos

Donde esta Tek?- pregunto Kyo sin recordar con quien se había quedado su imoutu

Esta en el cuarto de junto- respondió el joven adormilado, así que Kyo se vistió para ir a ver a su hermana, para ver como se encontraba después de haberla emborrachado junto con Yagami, una vez que llego al cuarto toco levemente para avisar que iba a entrar, por si acaso Gabriel estaba indispuesta, pero al entrar vio a Tek dormida en los brazos de Iori, el cual la tenia bien abrazada, lo que le causo una gran impresión en el Kusanagi

YAGAMI- se escucho el grito de Kyo resonando en toda la mansión

Que rayos- decia Iori molesto de que lo despertaran

Maldito- decia Kyo al momento que sujetaba a Iori del cuello para matarlo, mientras este intentaba apartar las manos de Kyo para tomar el aire que Kyo no dejaba entrar a sus pulmones

Pero que rayos te pasa Kyo?- pregunto Iori sin entender el comportamiento de Kyo

Que, que me pasa?- preguntaba Kyo molesto mientras le señalaba a quien dormía junto a el

Oye espera es un mal entendido- dijo Iori al momento que destapaba a Tek la cual llevaba una pequeña blusa sin tirantes y un pequeño short, mientras que el estaba vestido con unos pantalones, por su parte Kyo al ver esto soltó a Iori un poco apenado

Disculpa- dijo Kyo apenado con el pelirrojo, el cual lo veía molesto

Si claro- gruño el pelirrojo, al momento que intentaba despertar a su acompañante, la cual no parecía hacerle mucho caso

Un rato mas Kyo- decia Tek ante la mirada de sorpresa de Iori y Kyo

YA DESPIERTA- gritaron ambos al ver que la joven no parecía querer despertar

Que? Que pasa?- decia la joven perezosamente

Buenos días- saludo Rafael desde la puerta de la habitación, mientras veía a los tres jóvenes con caras raras

Hola Rafael, que pasa?- pregunto Tek con una sonrisa al momento que salía de la cama ante la mirada de los tres jóvenes

Eh... bueno, yo venia avisarles que hoy es la inauguración del torneo, y que ya se les estaba haciendo tarde- dijo Rafael sonrojado de ver a la joven en esa pequeña pijama

Gracias, en un momento bajamos- dijo Tek como si nada

Óyeme, que te pasa? Acaso no te da pena que te vean así?- pregunto Iori molesto de la falta de tacto de la joven

No, no tiene porque darme pena, o si?- pregunto Tek molesta por el tono que el pelirrojo estaba usando

Olvídalo Yagami, Tek-chan no sabe nada del recato femenino- dijo Kyo intentando calmar al pelirrojo

Bueno, yo los espero abajo- dijo Rafael al momento que salía rápidamente del cuarto

Lo mejor será que comiences a aprender eso- decia el pelirrojo mas calmado

Para que?- preguntaba Tek despreocupada, ya que hasta ese momento el ser como era no le había causado muchos problemas, o por lo menos ella no lo veía así

Si Iori, para que?- preguntaba Kyo sin entender el afán del pelirrojo en cambiar a su imoutu, además de que a el le agradaba la forma de ser de Tek

Como que para que?- decia Iori molesto, no podía creer que los dos Kusanagi lo sacaran de sus casillas tan fácilmente

Ya Iori cálmate o se te va a regar la bilis- decia la joven al momento que se comenzaba a cambiar de ropa delante de ellos

Ves, a eso me refiero- decia el pelirrojo al momento que se volteaba antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar ante la figura tras de el

Que tiene de malo?- insistió Kyo quien miraba a su imoutu como si nada, mientras esta solo veía un pequeño rojo en las mejillas del pelirrojo

Lista, vamonos al torneo- dijo la joven con gran alegría

Tu no vas a participar- dijo Iori al momento que salía de la habitación con una sonrisa seguido de Kyo, mientras que Tek recordaba que no iba a poder participar en el torneo debido a la noticia que habían recibido el día anterior

NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO- se escucho el grito de la joven en toda la casa, ante la sonrisa de Iori y Kyo...

Continuara...

Miu, bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, asi, antes que se me olvide, se esta realizando un concurso de fanfics y fanarts por si les interesa, en el templo del anime, templodelanime.tk sino sale la url pues pasense a mi perfil, ahí esta completa la del grupo, nos vemos


	14. comien the kof

**Cap. 14**

**COMIENZA THE KING OF THE FIGTHER**

En el coliseo, todos los equipo se encuentran reunidos, conversando animadamente entre ellos, pero ver unos rostros nuevos no los deja de sorprender, la inauguración se llevaría acabo pronto, pero los habían hecho llegar temprano para hacer el sorteo que decidiría las peleas, aunque el ambiente fue algo tenso, especialmente para el equipo de Iori, ya que al parecer, era el blanco de las miradas asesinas, por un lado su familia, por otro la de Kyo, mas para allá el equipo extraño al que se había unido Kula, también estaba el equipo de la extraña joven que los había amenazado en su habitación, un poco mas allá se encontraba Kensou mirando feo a Kyo, y Athena a Tek, aun debía recordar la vez que le gano, Ramon no dejaba de verlo desafiantemente, Maxima parecía molesto con K', y los excompañeros de Kyo parecían molestos con el, después del sorteo, por fin los combates quedaron decididos, que dando de la siguiente manera:

Pelea 1

Ail vs Robert

Klee vs Yuri

Brau vs Takuma

Kristan vs Ryo

pelea 2

Tek vs Saishu

Kyo vs Aoi

Iori vs Souji

K' vs Kyoko

Pelea 3

Miguel vs Kensou

Gabriel vs Athena

Rafael vs Bao

Uriel vs Ching

Pelea 4

Angel vs Kim

Foxi vs Choi

K999 vs Chang

Kula vs Mei Li

Pelea 5

Terry vs Clark

Andyvs Ralf

Joevs Leona

Maryvs Heidern

Pelea 6

Ioruvs May

Yagami-samavs King

Subaruvs Xiang Fei

Eishiruvs Hinako

pelea 7

Vanessa vs Whip

Ramon vs Jared

Steve vs Maxima

Seth vs Lin

pelea 8

Benimaru vs Lucky

Goro vs Brian

Shingo vs Smith

Zetvs Heavy D'

Después de ver sus respectivos combates, todos se dirigieron al centro del coliseo para la ceremonia de inauguración, siendo presentado cada uno de los participantes del torneo ante la emoción de los espectadores, después del discurso al que nadie le puso atención por estar pensando en sus peleas, los participantes que pelearían ese día se dirigieron a los vestidores para cambiarse, mientras los demás, tomaban lugares estratégicos para ver las peleas y ver las técnicas nuevas de sus contrincantes, a diferencia de los torneos de los años pasados, esta vez el king of the fighter se realizaría en una sola ciudad, para mayor comodidad de los peleadores, o por lo menos eso había dicho el patrocinador del torneo...

Quien va a pelear en este combate?- pregunto K' seriamente mientras veía a sus compañeros esperando una respuesta

Yo peleare- dijo Kyo seriamente, al momento que se ponía sus zapatos esperando algún reclamo, pero ninguno apareció

Yo también- exclamo Iori con una sonrisa, no pensaba dejar pasar un reto muy obvio de los Kusanagi contra el y los dos hermanos, mientras terminaba de ponerse su chaqueta negra con la luna y de paso revisaba la cinta que amarraba sus dos piernas

Yo también lo haré- se escucho la voz de Tek, la cual interrumpió a K' antes de que se ofreciera como el tercer peleador, mientras que Iori le dirigió una mirada molesta a Tek

No, que no entiendes que no puedes- regaño Iori molesto con la joven

Si puedo, y debo de pelear, después de todo, mi familia nos esta retando por desertar de ella, es mejor pelear con ellos públicamente, uno a uno, a pelear con ellos a escondidas uno contra no se cuantos- dijo Tek tranquila e intentando hacerle ver al pelirrojo que eso era lo mejor

Ella tiene razón Iori- se escucho el apoyo de Kyo quien acababa de ponerse su chamarra

Bueno, parece que hoy no voy a tener acción- se escucho la voz de K', el cual entendía que eso era un problema familiar que ellos tenían que arreglar por si solos

Acaso piensas huir de un combate? O se te olvida que esta vez los combates van a ser cuatro contra cuatro? Además no creo que tu le caigas mejor a los Kusanagi- se escucho la voz de Iori recordándole que el era odiado por ellos, por tener ADN de Kyo en su sangre

Tenias que recordármelo, verdad?- dijo molesto K'

Ya basta, apurémonos, prefiero perder en un combate a perder por llegar tarde- dijo Kyo interrumpiendo la discusión que se veía venir, al momento que salía del vestidor seguido por Tek, ambos con rostros serios, al parecer a ninguno de los dos le hacia gracia el tener que pelar contra su familia, ya que aunque habían sido expulsados de ella, aun seguía siendo su familia

Una vez en la salida que los dirigiría al centro del coliseo, donde tendrían que subir a la plataforma, vieron como una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes, presentaba a los participantes de la primera pelea, los cuales se dirigieron al centro del coliseo, los espectadores gritaron con gran euforia, Kyo y los demás veían a los dos jóvenes extraños que antes se habían presentado ante ellos, diciendo que eran sus verdugos, sus dos compañeros no parecían nada especiales, se veían de lo mas normal, uno muy serio, el otro muy sensato, pero bien dicen, nada es lo que parece, pero lo que mas le preocupaba a Kyo, eran sus amigos, ya que no sabia las intenciones exactas de los extraños sujetos...

Adonde vas?- pregunto K' a una Tek que se dirigía a los vestidores

Al vestidor, es que se me olvido algo, pero no tardo- dijo ella al momento que salía corriendo rumbo a los vestidores

La primera en pelear seria Yuri, ante la molestia de Robert, ya que no le gustaba que su novia peleara y mucho menos que le pusieran un dedo encima

Ya te dije que Yuri-chan sabe cuidarse sola- dijo Takuma seriamente al ver la molestia de Robert

Es cierto, mi imoutu es muy fuerte, pero no esperen que lo reconozca delante de ella- le dijo Ryo con una sonrisa, la cual Robert contesto con otra, sabia que lo que Ryo había dicho era cierto, el nunca iba a reconocer eso delante de su hermana, claro que no, primero muerto, como decia el mismo Ryo...

Tek-chan – llamo una voz gruesa atrás de ella

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Souji- dijo ella sin la necesidad de voltear a ver a su primo

Si, lastima que nuestro encuentro no sea como siempre- dijo Souji acercándose a Tek

Es cierto, ahora somos enemigos, cuando antes éramos buenos primos- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Como quisiera que las circunstancias fueran otras- dijo Souji contestando con una sonrisa contrastante a su rostro serio

A mi también me gustaría, me imagino que ahora que Kyo ya no es un Kusanagi, tu serás el que dirija el clan cuando Saishu se retire- dijo Tek viendo que pronto seria el, el que los buscaría para matarlos

Así es, pero siempre que ustedes quieran podrán regresar al clan, pero...- decia Souji un poco dudoso

Pero sin Iori, verdad?- pregunto Tek sabiendo la condición, después de todo, Souji era uno de los que mas respetaba las reglas de los Kusanagi

Si- fue la respuesta de Souji

Lo lamento, pero...

Pero ella no puede alejarse de Iori-san –interrumpió Steve a Tek

Este es el ninja personal del Yagami?- pregunto Souji molesto por la interrupción

Si, el es Steve- dijo Tek presentando al joven de ojos esmeralda

Porque dices que no puede alejarse de Yagami?- pregunto seriamente Souji cambiando su tono drásticamente

Por que ella esta esperando a los hijos de Iori-san- dijo Steve seriamente mientras veía como su mirada seria cambiaba a una de enojo, pero no hacia el, ni a Tek, si no a Iori

Es cierto?-pregunto Souji seriamente

Si- contesto Tek un poco apenada

Fue por lo que paso?- pregunto Souji en el mismo tono ignorando al joven ninja

Si- respondió Tek sabiendo de que le hablaba Souji, seguramente Saishu ya le había dicho a toda la familia

Ya veo, entonces no importa- dijo Souji con una sonrisa maliciosa

Souji...-dijo Tek en un susurro, su primo siempre la había apreciado mucho, a ella y a Kyo

Nos veremos en la pelea, suerte- dijo Souji al momento que salía del vestidor sin ponerle atención a Steve

Quien era el?-pregunto Steve seriamente, al ver a la joven con una sonrisa y una pequeña lagrima

Mi primo- fue la simple respuesta de Tek...

Yuri subió a la plataforma rápidamente, al momento que comenzaba a hacer unos movimientos de calentamiento normales, por su parte Brau la veía con una sonrisa tierna, esa joven a un era una niña, muy jovial, su cabello largo trenzado, su ropa de pelea era cómoda, y se veía que tenia confianza en si misma, le agradaba, así que no la mataría, después de todo a el no le gustaba matar, y solo se le había ordenado matar a Kyo, Iori, K' y Tek, esos eran sus blancos, nada mas, Brau subió lentamente a la plataforma, Yuri lo veía, vestía un traje sin saco, pero hasta la corbata llevaba, ropa no muy cómoda para pelear, su cabello rojo como el fuego, no era largo, pero tenia un bonito arreglo, ya que tampoco era muy corto, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus rasgos algo maduros, no eran toscos, pero tampoco muy finos, era simplemente varonil, su cuerpo igualmente, ni demasiado tosco, ni demasiado delicado, sus ojos verdes, parecían muy transparentes, al poner el primer pie en la plataforma, su ropa cambio sin que el hiciera algún movimiento, ahora solo llevaba una simple camisa roja, y un pantalón negro pegado, pero que se veía muy cómodo para pelear, simplemente el joven era cautivante, al ver su rostro, vio como este le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, no había vanidad ni burla, era como si le sonriera a una vieja amiga, ambos se saludaron y se dispusieron a pelear, todos los peleadores estaban atentos ante los nuevos ataque que pudiera tener la joven Sakazaki, y ante el poder que pudiera tener el nuevo peleador, la que comenzó el ataque fue Yuri, corriendo hacia Brau, mientras este solo la observaba sin hacer ningún movimiento, era como si supiera lo que Yuri planeaba hacer, Yuri solo veía sorprendida como el joven no hacia ningún movimiento, así que paro su ataque, eso no estaba bien, el joven no parecía tener defensa alguna, pero sin embargo tampoco encontraba un espacio para atacar...

Que paso? Acaso no me vas a atacar?- pregunto incrédulo Brau, ya que no se imagina que la joven lograra notar que no tenia espacio para atacar

Porque no atacas tu?- pregunto Yuri molesta, al pensar que el joven se estuviera burlando de ella

Si eso quieres- dijo Brau al momento que se lanzaba contra ella rápidamente, tanto que Yuri no alcanzo a ver cuando Brau la golpeo fuertemente en la boca del estomago, mandándola al suelo varios pasos atrás, deteniéndose para ver si la joven se levantaba o se rendía, en cualquier caso, el ganaría

Porque no me golpeaste como se debe?- pregunto Yuri al momento que se levantaba con gran dificultad, mientras veía como el joven la veía sorprendido

Vaya, así que te distes cuenta- dijo Brau como si nada

Claro que si, con tu velocidad, era mas practico golpearme en la cara y después al estomago- dijo Yuri viendo que el joven le estaba teniendo mucha consideración

Lo que pasa es que no me gusta arruinar el rostro de las chicas- dijo Brau con una sonrisa al momento que pasa su mano por la cara de Yuri, la cual lo veía sorprendida, pero al momento le soltó al joven un golpe en la mano para separarla de ella, y esta vez fue ella quien soltó un golpe en la boca del estomago de Brau, el cual no se inmuto demasiado

Buen golpe para ser una simple chica- dijo Brau molesto, le había dado la oportunidad de rendirse y ella la había rechazado, así que entonces pelearía en serio, lanzando un gran golpe contra Yuri, la cual apenas lo esquivo golpeándolo en el rostro con un gancho, pero su mano fue sujetada por Brau, el cual la lanzo por los aires, dándole un golpe mas fuerte en la boca del estomago para después lanzarla fuera de la plataforma con otro golpe en la espalda, lo suficientemente fuerte para que no lograra levantarse por un buen rato, pero no tan fuerte como para dejarla inconsciente, solo adolorida...

Ese sujeto es muy fuerte- dijo Kyo viendo como Brau no había usado ni la mitad de su poder, pero se veía que el joven era noble a pesar de ser un asesino

Si, pero si el peleo primero es por que es el mas débil- agrego Iori viendo fijamente a los otros integrantes de su equipo

Que clase de sujeto es ese- pregunto K' al ver que ese joven miraba como ayudaban a Yuri a sentarse en una banquita

Bueno, son unos demonios- dijo Tek con una sonrisa, mientras veía como K' la miraba molesta por la broma que el pensó que le había hecho

El siguiente en subir a la plataforma fue Robert, el cual no iba muy feliz de tener que ver a ese sujeto, y menos después de lo que le había hecho a su novia, mientras que Brau veía la mirada asesina que el nuevo peleador le echaba, y solo sonrió, lo que no podía decir de Kristan, el cual en esos momentos quería subir a la plataforma y matar a ese tipo que veía tan feo a su pareja, la pelea comenzó rápidamente, Robert lanzaba sus ataques uno tras otro, pero Brau los detenía como si fuera un juego de niños, y es que en realidad eso era para el, un simple juego de niños, así que aburrido del nivel de su oponente, decidió acabar rápidamente su pelea, lanzándose rápidamente contra el, un fuerte golpe en la cara que aturdió a Robert fue el comienzo, siguió con otro en la boca del estomago de ahí otro a la cara, y por ultimo una gran bola de energía que saco de su mano derecha sin gran esfuerzo, la cual parecía querer destrozar a Robert de la fuerza que tenia, pero solo lo dejo inconsciente, pero gravemente herido, ante la mirada de Ryo y Takuma, los cuales no podían creer el potencial que tenia ese sujeto, el cual los vio de manera triste, el no quería maltratarlos, pero sabia que no se iban a retirar de la pelea, así que lo mejor era acabarlos rápidamente, y así lo hizo, el siguiente en ser derrotado fue Ryo, el cual solo había logrado hacerle un pequeño arañón en el brazo a Brau, y por ultimo Takuma, el cual le hizo una cortada en la mejilla izquierda, pero que igualmente había sido fácilmente derrotado, ante la sorpresa de los demás peleadores...

Adonde vas?- le preguntaba Brau a un Kristan que se dirigía a donde sus rivales

A hacerle cuentas por tus dos heridas- dijo Kristan al momento que comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaban sus ex-rivales

No crees que ya tuvieron suficiente, mejor cura mis heridas en la habitación- dijo Brau al momento que detenía la marcha de su pareja, el cual lo vio de manera molesta para cambiar su mirada a una lujuriosa

Si me dejas jugar a mi manera, aceptare- dijo Kristan con una sonrisa lujuriosa

Siempre y cuando no me causes tanto dolor- dijo Brau con un suspiro, el sabia que a Kristan le gustaba jugar de manera muy dolorosa para su compañero de juego, y eso no le agradaba mucho, pero al final le terminaba gustando y dándole placer

Lo pensare- dijo Kristan al momento que se llevaba a Brau a la habitación

Después de la primera pelea, continuaron con la segunda, la misma mujer que presento el combate pasado, presento el nuevo combate, la gente gritaba emocionada y desesperada, esperaban que este combate fuera mas emocionante que el anterior, ya que seria la primera vez que verían a los tres grandes rivales pelear juntos, y por si eso fuera poco, pelearían contra la familia de uno de ellos, los peleadores entraron seriamente al centro del coliseo, para colocarse junto a la plataforma, la mirada de los Kusanagi, se posaron asesinamente sobre sus oponentes, los cuales los veían seriamente, el ambiente era tenso, muy tenso... la primera a subir a la plataforma fue Kyoko, la cual esperaba que su oponente fuera Tek, pero el primero en participar fue K', el cual subió sin preguntarle a los de su equipo quien iba primero lo que molesto a sus compañeros, ya que el iba a ser el ultimo en pelear

Vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí, a la copia de Kyo- dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa burlona, lo que molesto a K'

No soy ninguna copia de Kyo, yo soy mejor que Kyo- dijo K' molesto con esa joven que parecía querer imitar a Kyo hasta en su forma de vestir

Si claro, tu nunca serás tan bueno como Kyo, solo eres una replica imperfecta- dijo Kyoko en una gran burla

Tu eres quien quiere ser como Kyo, mírate, te vistes como el, usas el fuego como el, me pregunto si tendrás otras cosas como el?- contesto burlonamente K' mientras dirigía su mirada en medio de sus piernas

Estas muerto- dijo Kyoko molesta, a lo que K' sonrió burlonamente

Hola Yagami- saludo la mujer que había presentado la pelea de una manera seductora, al momento que le pasaba la mano por la mejilla al pelirrojo

Quita tu mano- dijo el pelirrojo seriamente a lo que la rubia se sorprendió

Tal vez la quieras en otro lado- dijo ella de manera lujuriosa, al momento que bajaba su mano lentamente hacia sus pantalones, pero una mano sujeto la suya fuertemente

Creo que el no quiso decir eso- escucho una voz femenina molesta a su lado

Tu quien eres?- pregunto la rubia molesta por la interrupción

Soy SU novia- dijo Tek en forma posesiva, lo que desconcertó a la rubia

Su novia?- pregunto la rubia extrañada al momento que veía al pelirrojo molesta

Su prometida- dijo Kyo en forma seria y molesta con la rubia

Yagami?- pregunto ella molesta

Que quieres?- pregunto Iori serio

Que quiere decir esto?- pregunto la rubia furiosa

Lo que oíste, que estoy com-pro-me-ti-do – fueron las frías palabras del pelirrojo para con la rubia, la cual se retiro molesta del lugar, ante la mirada molesta de Tek y Kyo, ya que el pelirrojo nisiquiera se digno a verla alejarse, después de todo, solo era una de las tantas aventuras que había tenido desde hacia un par de años

No van a ver el combate?- pregunto Iori seriamente, a lo que los dos hermanos voltearon a ver la pelea de K'

Eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecer?- pregunto K' burlonamente, mientras veía como Kyoko se esforzaba por siquiera llegar a tocarlo, ya que el fuego escarlata de K' le estaba haciendo difíciles las cosas a la joven Kusanagi

Cállate, te venceré y después matare a tu amiga- dijo Kyoko refiriéndose a Tek, lo que molesto a K', el cual acabo con Kyoko rápidamente, con un golpe en la cara lanzándola por los aires y rematándola con un fuerte golpe que provoco una explosión de fuego escarlata dejando a la joven rápidamente inconsciente...

No se como puedes participar en este torneo con un nivel tan bajo- expreso K' con fastidio mientras veía como sus compañeros de equipo la sacaban de la plataforma, el siguiente en subir fue Souji, el cual lo miro seriamente, para después dirigir su mirada a donde Kyo y Tek lo miraban preocupados, mientras que Iori lo veía de una forma despectiva, el combate inicio, el primero en comenzar el ataque fue K', el cual se sorprendió del nivel que tenia Souji, fácilmente era mas fuerte que Kyo, claro cuando peleo por primera vez con el hace dos años, no entendía como era que los Kusanagi habían dejado que Kyo se encargara de matar a Yagami, si Souji era mas fuerte que el...

Vamos, demuéstrame tu verdadero poder- decia Souji de forma provocativa, ya que sabia que su cuerpo no resistiría mucho, y tal vez sufriera un ataque de Riot, o perdería el control sobre su fuego escarlata, así que lo mejor era acabar con esa pelea rápidamente, claro, si es que K' lo dejaba terminarla

Así que quieres ver mi verdadero poder- dijo K' con una sonrisa que desconcertó por un momento a Souji, pero que rápidamente volvió a su forma seria, al momento K' hizo un movimiento muy raro, ya que no parecía atacar, su mano se poso sobre su pecho, Souji puso su guardia para esperar cualquier ataque de parte del moreno, después K' le lanzo algo a Souji a las manos, el cual instintivamente lo sujeto...

Pero que..?- se preguntaba Souji al ver los lentes negro de K', pero al levantar la mirada para ver a K', este ya estaba sobre el, pronto sintió los golpes que K' lanzaba sobre el, junto con el fuego escarlata que hacia arder su piel, no tardando en sacar sangre por la boca, no tanto por el daño causado por K', si no por que estaba perdiendo el control sobre su fuego y su conciencia, pronto sintió como su cuerpo tocaba el frió piso en una gran caída, no quería perder, no podía perder, Saishu les había dicho que había que derrotar a los traidores, pero eso a el no le importaba mucho, lo que le importaba era poder vencer al equipo formado por los Yagami, para así acabar con esa pelea de clanes para siempre, logrando que Kyo y Tek regresaran al clan, pero si perdía aquí, esa esperanza se perdería, Souji se levanto lentamente, su mirada había cambiado, se veía como si buscara sangre, K' no podía creer que Souji lo mirara de esa forma, algo le preocupaba, algo en su interior le hacia saber que eso no estaba bien, se tranquilizo un poco, y se lanzo contra Souji antes de que reaccionara por completo, pero poco antes de acertar el golpe en Souji, este exploto en una llamarada escarlata que lanzo a K' varios pasos atrás envuelto en esas flamas escarlata que parecían consumirlo, Souji se acerco de manera peligrosa a K', el cual apenas había logrado conseguir apagar el fuego que amenazaba con consumirlo, y en esos momento se ponía de pie, Kyo y Tek miraban preocupados la pelea, Saishu sonreía al ver el poder que ocultaba Souji, pronto acabaría con K' para seguir con sus hijos y el Yagami, aunque en cierta forma le sorprendió que K' hubiera conseguido ponerse en pie después de haber sido alcanzado por el fuego de Souji, los dos peleadores se dispusieron a lanzar su ultimo ataque, el que fallara perdería, ambos lo sabían, los dos fuegos escarlatas chocaron entre si, K' salto para atacar a Souji, el cual ya se esperaba ese ataque, lo había visto venir muchas veces de Tek y de Kyo, lo que sorprendió a K', ya que solo vio como otra explosión de fuego escarlata lo envolvió en el aire, haciéndolo caer pesadamente sobre la plataforma, el fuego que lo envolvía no se apago hasta dejarlo inconsciente, siendo bajado por Kyo y Tek

Kyo, déjame pelear a mi primero- dijo Tek ante la sorpresa de Kyo

Pero...- decia Kyo, no podía creer que su imoutu le pidiera pelear primero

Entiende que si peleas tu primero y sales lastimado, yo ya no podría pelear- dijo Tek intentando convencer a Kyo

Tienes razón, pero cuídate- acepto Kyo sabiendo que lo que Tek decia era cierto

Gra..cias- dijo Tek cortando su agradecimiento al ver al pelirrojo arriba de la plataforma listo para pelear

Yagami- expreso Souji con molestia, su furia se dejaba a notar en sus ojos, odiaba al Yagami, no solo por el hecho de ser un Yagami, si no porque por su culpa su clan se había quedado sin su líder, pero mas que eso, por que por su culpa, las dos únicas personas que se habían preocupado por el de su familia, ahora estaban peleando contra el

Jum- el pelirrojo sonrió altaneramente, ver a Souji le causaba desagrado, el no permitiría que nadie mas tocara a Kyo, después de todo era suyo desde siempre, tampoco permitiría que Tek peleara, el los protegería aun de sus familias, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos.

Souji comenzó su ataque contra el pelirrojo, el cual no se inmuto, ya había visto la capacidad de Souji, y estaba seguro de poder ganarle, tal vez no ilesamente, pero tampoco con mucho daño, el golpe de Souji fue esquivado fácilmente por Iori, pero pronto sintió una explosión de fuego escarlata tras el, esquivándola por muy poco, no se había esperado ese ataque de parte de Souji, pareciera que... acaso podría ser...

Muere maldito Yagami- dijo Souji al momento que una explosión aun mas grande de fuego escarlata cubría toda la plataforma para sorpresa del pelirrojo, el cual para cubrirse tuvo que sacar su fuego púrpura, el cual no permitió que el fuego escarlata tocara al pelirrojo

Ya se tu secreto Kusanagi- dijo Iori molesto, al momento que su mirada cambiaba a una muy parecida a la de Souji, mientras que Saishu veía sorprendido el poder del pelirrojo, no esperaba que pudiera controlar el Riot a su voluntad, sin cambiar a ser un asesino, para atacar a Souji con una explosión de fuego púrpura, que choco con la explosión de fuego escarlata que Souji había provocado, pero el fuego púrpura supero fácilmente el fuego escarlata, envolviendo a Souji en el, dejándolo inconsciente rápidamente, con grandes quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, por su parte, Iori sentía que su corazón pronto explotaría, el esfuerzo que había hecho al usar esa cantidad de poder, estuvo a punto de provocarle otro de sus ataques, si todo seguía así, su tiempo de vida se reduciría considerablemente...

La siguiente en subir a la plataforma fue Aoi, la hermana de Souji, la misma que odiaba a Kyo, ya que pensaba que era por su culpa que Souji hubiera renunciado a las peleas, y que ahora estuviera peleando contra ellos

Una chica?- dijo Iori despectivamente, el esperaba que Saishu subiera a la plataforma para acabar con el de una vez por todas

No me subestimes por ser una chica- dijo Aoi en un tono a la Iori, lo que sorprendió al pelirrojo, pero que le saco una sonrisa de burla

Acaso crees que tu fuego escarlata, podrá vencer a mi fuego púrpura- dijo Iori burlona y superiormente

Quien te dijo que mi fuego es escarlata- dijo Aoi al momento que sacaba su fuego púrpura igual al de Iori, el cual la miro sorprendido, ya que no creía que una Kusanagi pudiera usar el fuego púrpura, pero si era así, tenia que tener cuidado con ella

Probemos que fuego es mas fuerte- dijo Iori en tono retador, lo único que le gustaba de pelear, era pelear con buenos oponentes y vencerlos, probando así ser el mejor...

Oye Kristan, crees que lo que hacemos este bien?- preguntaba Brau el cual permanecía en el pecho de Kristan

Por que lo dices?- pregunto Kristan mientras acariciaba el cabello rojizo de su acompañante

Por que, esos dos chicos, no parecen ser muy peligrosos, tal vez el mayor peligro que representan es para ellos mismos- dijo Brau al momento que recordaba a Iori y Kyo

Tal vez, pero que no se te olvide que nosotros tenemos que seguir nuestras ordenes- dijo Kristan seriamente, siempre que Brau decia algo así, era por que no iba a pelear contra sus oponentes, lo que lo dejaba a el, con la responsabilidad de pelear contra ellos

Es cierto, pero sabes que no es por que le seamos muy fiel a nuestro amo- dijo Brau como defensa, a lo que Kristan se preocupo

No hables así, que no se te olvide que el tiene oídos en todas partes- dijo Kristan preocupado por su pareja

Tienes razón- dijo Brau al momento que le daba un tierno beso a Brau el cual no se conformo con un simple beso...

Aoi lanzaba sus golpes ferozmente envueltos en una llamarada púrpura que Iori difícilmente podía contener, no por la fuerza de los golpes, ni porque el fuego púrpura le causara tanto daño, pero sabia que pronto sufriría otro ataque, y no quería sufrirlo en la plataforma, delante de todos, para que lo vieran sufrir por su propio fuego, ambos peleadores se dispusieron a atacar, Aoi ataco a Iori con una explosión de fuego púrpura que al pelirrojo no le costo parar con su propio fuego, pero este se volvió contra el causándole grandes quemaduras, y un fuerte dolor que lo carcomía por dentro, pero no quería gritar, no iba a gritar, no les iba a dar el gusto a los Kusanagi de verlo gritar de dolor, Aoi se acerco a el con una sonrisa en los labios, sabia lo que le pasaba al pelirrojo, y eso era una gran ventaja para ella

Duele?- pregunto sarcástica y burlonamente Aoi- que se siente ser consumido por tu propio fuego Yagami?- dijo Aoi ampliando mas su sonrisa, al momento que se disponía a acabar con Iori para siempre

deja de mandarle tu energía- se escuchaba una voz infantil intentando apagar el dolor que sentía

Duele- decia un pequeño Iori envuelto en fuego púrpura que parecía consumirlo, era la segunda vez que lo sacaba, pero no recordaba la primera

Tu fuego se alimenta de ti, de tu energía, si tu dejas de enviársela, este se ira, y el dolor parara- se escuchaba aun esa voz frente a el, alzo la vista para ver quien lo ayudaba, pero solo se veía una sombra, no podía ver el rostro delante de el, pronto volvió a bajar la mirada, el dolor que sentía ya no lo aguantaba, intento tranquilizarse, pero no podía, la furia que habían sembrado en el desde pequeño, no le permitía tranquilizarse, unos brazos lo rodearon en un cálido abrazo...

Te vas a quemar- dijo el sorprendido por la actitud de quien lo abrazaba

No será así si te tranquilizas- dijo su acompañante abrazándolo mas fuertemente, era la primera vez que Iori recordaba sentir una calidez así

Esto... es un... sueño- decia el pequeño Iori apunto de desvanecerse

No es un sueño, descansa- se escucho la voz de su acompañante

No... si lo hago... cuando despierte... ya no vas a estar- dijo el pequeño Iori al momento que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse

Cuando despiertes, yo voy a estar aquí, te lo prometo...- fueron las ultimas palabras que Iori escucho antes de desvanecerse 

IORI- se escucho el grito de Tek llamando al pelirrojo que en ese momento era fuertemente golpeado por Aoi, la cual había aprovechado que Iori se encontraba medio inconsciente debido al ataque de Riot

IORI- Tek me llama, su grito suena desesperado, quisiera despertar pero apenas puedo mantener mi conciencia, pero si no despierto, esa Kusanagi me va a matar, lo único que puedo hacer es... 

Una explosión de fuego púrpura sale incontrolablemente de Iori, Aoi intenta cubrirse con su fuego púrpura, pero este es consumido rápidamente por el de Iori, el cual envuelve a los dos como queriendo consumirlos, Aoi no resiste mucho esa fuerza destructora del Yagami, el cual aun sigue semi-inconsciente, pronto ambos peleadores quedan inconsciente, uno por haber perdido contra el otro, y el otro, por haber perdido contra si mismo, ambos compañeros de equipos suben para bajar a sus compañeros inconscientes

Ay que llevarlo a la enfermeria- decia Kyo al ver la sangre salir aun de los labios de Iori

Yo lo hare- se escucho la voz de Steve atrás de ellos

Steve?- pregunto Tek sorprendida de que el joven ninja estuviera ahí, ya que no dejaban que nadie, fuera de los competidores estuviera junto a la plataforma

Si, no se preocupe, yo me encargare de Iori-san – dijo Steve al momento que cargaba al pelirrojo para llevarlo a la enfermería, ante el consentimiento de Kyo y Tek, los cuales solo vieron como Saishu ya esperaba arriba de la plataforma, sin siquiera haberse molestado de llevar a Aoi a la enfermería

Vaya, nunca pensé que mis hijos fueran tan cobardes para haberse escondido atrás de un miserable clon y de un maldito Yagami- expreso Saishu en burla y molestia

Sus hijos? Cuales hijos?- pregunto Kyo recordándole que el había renunciado a ese derecho cuando los desterró

Kyo- gruño Saishu molesto por las palabras de su hijo

Y bien? Quien va a ser el primero?- pregunto Saishu en burla, aunque sabia que nunca le ganaría a Kyo, pero tampoco le haría las cosas fáciles

Yo- fue la respuesta de Tek, la cual se encontraba subiendo a la plataforma ante la mirada sorprendida de Saishu

Tu? Vamos, yo no vine a jugar a la comidita- dijo Saishu burlándose de su hija, la cual lo veía como si nada

Yo tampoco, claro que si te da miedo pelear conmigo puedes retirarte- dijo Tek con una sonrisa burlona que sorprendió a Saishu

Mocosa insolente, yo te enseñare lo que es una verdadera pelea- dijo Saishu alistándose para el combate...

Pero que es lo que hace?- decia Rafael al ver a Tek dispuesta a pelear con Saishu

Cálmate Rafael- decia Miguel aun lado de el, pero no menos preocupado

Como quieres que me calme?- decia Rafael con ganas de ir y darle un par de cachetadas a la joven imprudente

No te preocupes, no le va a pasar nada- fueron las palabras de Gabriel, la cual miraba con una sonrisa la cara que Rafael tenia

Saishu se lanza contra Tek con su fuego en mano, esta lo esquiva fácilmente dándole una patada, ante la sorpresa de Saishu que va a dar al suelo molesto, levantándose nuevamente lanzando golpes consecutivos contra Tek, la cual apenas los puede detener, el golpe mas fuerte de Saishu va hacia el estomago, siendo detenido apenas por Tek recibiendo otro en la cara, siendo lanzada por los aires donde se remolinea para intentar caer de pie, pero antes de caer puede sentir el orochinagi de Saishu sobre ella, del cual no puede escapar tan fácilmente cayendo al suelo envuelta en el fuego escarlata de Saishu, después de unos instantes logra apagar el fuego, pero puede sentir varios golpes que Saishu le esta propiciando en distintas partes del cuerpo, deteniendo apenas los que iban mas fuertes apenas logrando alejarse para levantarse, Saishu sonríe de manera burlona, el nunca se había tomado la molestia de entrenar a su hija, así que no podía tener el poder suficiente para derrotarlo, aunque le sorprendía que aun pudiera ponerse en pie, Tek le sonríe también de manera burlona ante la sorpresa de Saishu, se limpia la sangre que sale de su boca con la mano, mira a Saishu amenazantemente, su rostro se torna serio, e inmediatamente se lanza contra Saishu, el cual no logra reaccionar ante la velocidad de su hija, la cual le comienza a propiciar varios golpes que lo envuelven en pequeñas explosiones de fuego escarlata, Saishu no puede creer lo que pasa, la velocidad que ahora usa su hija es diferente a la que uso al comienzo del combate, la fuerza que usa es mas de la que el esperaba, la única explicación que encontraba era que Kyo la había entrenado, esperaría a que se cansara para contra atacar, era lo mejor, el cuerpo de Saishu fue lanzado por los aires y durante la caída fue recibido por un orochinagi, y rematado con una pequeña flama escarlata en el suelo envolviéndolo en una llamarada escarlata que lo dejo rápidamente inconsciente (tipo la doncella congelante de Iori)

Tek-chan, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Kyo preocupado

Claro eso no fue nada- dijo la joven sonriendo

Si, claro, y todos esos golpes fueron para ver la fuerza de tu rival, no?- pregunto Kyo en burla mientras veía que la joven solo sonreía, a lo que Kyo se sorprendió- en serio lo hiciste por eso?- pregunto Kyo molesto

Vaya, ni porque es tu hermana te distes cuenta?- pregunto K' quien los veía desde la entrada

K', ya estas bien?- pregunto Tek curiosa

Claro, esto no fue nada- contesto K' amablemente

Si, pero quien me preocupa es Iori- dijo Tek mientras se apresuraba a ir a la enfermería seguida por Kyo y K'

Cual es la prisa?- dijo una voz a un lado de ellos

Iori?- pregunto Tek sorprendida de ver al pelirrojo recargado en el marco de la puerta que los llevaría a donde se encontraba la enfermería

Y que, adonde van con tanta prisa?- pregunto Iori con una sonrisa burlona al ver la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos y de K'

Pues eso depende de adonde quieras ir- dijo Tek al momento que se le colgaba al Yagami al cuello, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la actitud de la joven

OYEME QUE TE PASA- se escucho el grito de Rafael al momento que se acercaba molesto a Tek, la cual lo veía con una sonrisa, nunca había visto a Rafael molestarse, y el simple hecho de haber sido ella quien lo hubiera conseguido le hacia sentir bien

Hola Rafael- saludo Tek con una sonrisa, lo que acabo de molestar al joven

HOLA, HOLA- decia Rafael apunto de estallar

Tranquilízate Rafael- dijo Miguel en orden para que su amigo lo obedeciera

Bien, bien- decia el joven entre dientes, ya que tranquilizarse no era algo muy fácil para Rafael

Miguel, no esperaba verlos por aquí- dijo Tek cambiando el tema de conversación antes de que Rafael no pudiera tranquilizarse ni un momento mas

Pues, es un larga historia- contesto Miguel ocultándole la verdad

Lo mejor será que atiendan sus heridas- dijo Gabriel mirando a K', Iori y Tek

Lo haremos- fue la fría respuesta de K'

Tek-chan, me permites revisar las tuyas- dijo Gabriel preocupad por la joven

Si claro, pero solo para que no se preocupen- dijo la joven como si nada, mientras era revisada por Gabriel, la cual se sorprendió de no ver ningún golpe en Tek que pudiera afectar su estado...

Al otro día, el coliseo se llenaba nuevamente para ver las siguientes dos peleas, los peleadores se alistaban para sus combates, mientras que a los que no les tocaba pelear se ponian en lugares estrategicos para ver las peleas sin perderse detalle alguno, el equipo de Athena se encontraba algo nervioso de pelear contra el equipo de Miguel, ya que como buenos psíquicos, podían sentir el poder que los cuatro jóvenes encerraban, el cual era algo contra lo que ellos no podían pelear, pero tampoco podían retirarse de una forma tan humillante como abandono de una pelea, por otro lado el equipo de Miguel, se encontraba un poco relajado, pero por el otro lado inquieto de que esos jóvenes los reconocieran, pero no era nada que ellos no pudieran controlar

La joven rubia del día anterior, presento a los participantes, los cuales inmediatamente tomaron sus posiciones junto a la plataforma, el primero en pelear seria Kensou, el cual subió un poco nervioso, pero confiaba en que haría un buen papel como peleador, por su parte, del equipo de Miguel subió Rafael, ya que Uriel no era muy aficionado a las peleas, y no permitiría que una mujer como Gabriel peleara, y Miguel, bueno, el era el mas fuerte, así que le tocaría pelear hasta lo ultimo, Kensou comenzó como siempre, comiendo una bola de arroz para tener suficiente energía, o por lo menos eso siempre decia el, Rafael lo veía con una sonrisa, ese joven aun se comportaba como un niño, pero sabia que había alguien importante en el corazón del joven, e intentaba comportarse maduro de vez en cuando para agradarle, pero el agrado de la joven estaba dirigido al Kusanagi, por lo que Kensou odiaba a Kyo, el primero en atacar fue Kensou, quien lanzo una de sus bolas psíquicas, que fue fácilmente esquivada por Rafael con una salto, que Sie ya esperaba, así que con un par de patadas lo bajo al suelo, ante la sorpresa de Rafael, mientras Miguel veía el exceso de confianza que Rafael tenia, y eso no le agradaba, Rafael por su parte pronto se levanto para atacar a Sie directamente con un fuerte golpe en la cara, el cual estuvo a punto de sacarlo de la plataforma, y aunque no lo consiguió, si lo lastimo demasiado, para sorpresa de Sie, quien no creía que un solo golpe le causara tanto daño, lentamente se puso de pie mientras observaba como Rafael se acercaba a el lentamente, de haber sido un peleador normal, se hubiera aprovechado del estado de Kensou, pero no lo hizo...

Ríndete- se escucho la voz de Rafael apenas audible para Sie, el cual se sorprendió por lo que el joven de cabello negro azulado le pedía

No...- fue la respuesta de Kensou, el cual aprovecho la distracción de Rafael para atacarlo con su especial, poniendo sus dos manos sobre el estomago de Rafael, envolviéndolo en una gran esfera psíquica, que Rafael logro sentir como intentaba destrozar su cuerpo, de haber sido cualquier otro peleador, lo hubiera dejado inconsciente, ya no se diga que le hubiera pasado si hubiera sido un humano normal, pero siendo un arcángel en un cuerpo casi humano, lo único que le hizo, fue una herida en el estomago, que aunque sangraba, no era muy profunda, pero si suficientemente dolorosa como para que Rafael se doblara un momento para después ver molesto a Sie, alzando una mano para crear una esfera de energía que le lanzo a Kensou, el cual veía sorprendido como su mayor poder psíquico no le había hecho mucho daño a Rafael, pero al ver la esfera de energía de Rafael, intento esquivarla, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para lograrlo, siendo llevado por los aires, sintiendo tres fuertes explosiones que le dejaron rotos varios huesos, quedando inconsciente por el dolor, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Athena, la mirada cuestionante de Ching, y la mirada molesta de Miguel, el cual no podía creer el daño que Rafael le había hecho al chico

Guauu, Rafael es muy fuerte- decia Tek viendo el poder que tenia su amigo

Grrrr- gruño el pelirrojo al recordar ese ataque por parte de Rafael, el sabia que Kensou no se levantaría de la cama por lo menos en una semana, eso contando que sus compañeros lo curaran con sus poderes psíquicos, ya que de no ser así, no se levantaría en por lo menos tres meses

Te pasa algo Iori?- pregunto curioso Kyo al ver la mueca de desagrado que tenia el pelirrojo

Se me hace que Yagami ya sintió ese ataque en carne propia- agrego K' en burla, a lo que el pelirrojo sintió un rojo subir por sus mejillas, para después cambiarlo por una mirada asesina al moreno imprudente

Es eso cierto?- pregunto Tek curiosa, mientras veía a Iori con cierta mezcla de sorpresa y alegría, ya que si era así, ese ataque no volvería a funcionar contra Iori

Jum- fue la respuesta de Iori, quien al ver el rostro de Tek se imagino lo que pensaba

La siguiente en pelear fue Bao, la cual iba como siempre con su trajecito amarillo, y saludando con una sonrisa dulce, que desconcertó a Rafael, pero esta vez no pensaba confiarse de la misma manera, ya suficiente tenia con una herida que sus compañeros le recordarían por un buen tiempo (unos 100 años), como para que le recordaran otra hecha por una niña, psíquica si, pero al final una niña, la pelea comenzó, el primero en atacar esta vez fue Rafael, pero su golpe paso de largo con el solo flexionar las piernas de Bao, ya que a diferencia de sus compañeros de equipo, su estatura aun era pequeña, por lo que Rafael pronto recibió un cabezazo de Bao, que le hizo sonar la quijada...

JA JA JA JAJA JA –se escucho una carcajada al lado de Miguel, el cual intentaba guardar su compostura seria, pero la verdad era que el ver el rostro de Rafael al recibir ese cabezazo le hacia difíciles las cosas, por su parte Gabriel ya tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y el único capaz de guardar la compostura era Uriel, el cual permanecía viendo el combate seriamente

Ya salgan de ahí- dijo Miguel seriamente al sentir la presencia de sus compañeros

Lo sentimos Miguel- decia uno de sus compañeros apareciendo delante de el con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos seguido de otros dos jóvenes a su lado en la misma forma

No deberían estar haciendo su trabajo?- pregunto Miguel al momento que lanzaba un suspiro de resignación al ver a los otros tres arcángeles a su lado, aunque claro, en la misma forma humana que ellos

Si pero como nos enteramos que hoy iban a pelear, venimos a verlos, además teníamos curiosidad de ver a...- decia Jofiel intentando estar serio, lo que consiguió al ver la mirada asesina de Rafael, posándose sobre el

Lastima, esa persona no pelea hoy- dijo Miguel intentando hacer que Rafael volviera a su pelea, pero tarde fue, ya que Rafael estaba siendo cargado de una manera graciosa por Bao, la cual solo decia "ay ay ay" antes de dejar caer a Rafael al piso seguido por la niña, lo que provoco una carcajada mas grande en los otros tres arcángeles, provocando que Rafael, le diera un pequeño golpe a Bao, la cual se sorprendió de que Rafael no la hubiera golpeado con fuerza...

Mejor ríndete, no quiero hacerte daño- dijo Rafael apretando fuertemente los dientes, ya que en realidad quería darle una golpiza a esa niña que le había hecho pasar una vergüenza tan grande con sus compañeros, pero después de todo, el no era de los que le gustaba golpear a una mujer, pero como respuesta solo recibió otro fuerte cabezazo de Bao, lo que lo hizo enfurecer aun mas, pero decidió nada mas dejar inconsciente a la niña golpeándola despacio en la nuca, ya después desquitaría su coraje con tres arcángeles risueños, los cuales al ver las intenciones de Rafael tragaron saliva duramente...

Pero que le pasa a Rafael?- decia Iori molesto al ver como le arcángel había sido golpeado tantas veces por esa niña

Tranquilízate Iori- decia Tek intentando hacer que el pelirrojo apagara el fuego púrpura que había comenzado a rodearlo lentamente

Si, ya sabes lo extraño que son ellos- dijo Kyo apoyando a Tek, al verse amenazado por el fuego púrpura de Iori...

La siguiente en subir a la plataforma fue Athena, haciendo una pose parecida a la de los años pasados, Rafael seguía con su cara molesta, y el pelear contra otra mujer no era algo que lo ayudara a tranquilizarse, y el pedirles que se rindieran cuando el podía ganar fácilmente tampoco lo ayudaba a sacar su coraje, así que la manera mas fácil, dejaría inconsciente a Athena como ya lo había hecho con Bao, si eso seria lo mejor, así que Rafael se lanzo contra Athena esquivando el golpe que esta había lanzado colocándose atrás de ella, para dar el certero golpe que la dejaría inconsciente, pero pronto sintió como una gran cantidad de energía psíquica rodeaba a la joven, envolviéndola en dos esferas que la rodeaban protegiéndola y a el lanzándolo por los aires cayendo una y otra vez siendo rebotado por estas dos esferas seis veces, así que lanzo una de sus esferas de energía para distraer a la joven, y una vez que lo consiguió asesto el golpe que había intentado en un principio (eso es lo malo de ser fuerte y ser demasiado bueno)...

Parece que Rafael la esta pasando mal- decia Gabriel con una sonrisa al ver la furia en los ojos de su amigo

Eso le pasa por confiado- dijo Miguel entendiendo por la situación que estaba pasando su amigo

Tal vez, pero si sigue así, su propio coraje le va hacer perder la cabeza y perderá el siguiente combate- dijo Gabriel mirando a Ching subir a la plataforma en una especie de estado de ebriedad, aunque en realidad estaba muy conciente de cada cosa que hacia, lo que no podía decir de su joven amigo

Rafael veía al anciano frente a el, su forma de moverse le indicaba que estaba ebrio, pero su instinto de peleador le indicaban que no era así, su aspecto físico tampoco demostraba que fuera un contrincante muy fuerte, y mucho menos que fuera capaz de resistir un golpe bien dado, pero si no fuera así, no lo hubieran dejado hasta lo ultimo, y tampoco hubiera participado en los torneos de los años pasados, y por lo que había visto, era el senpai de los otros tres jóvenes...

No deberías juzgarme por mi aspecto, arcángel- dijo Ching demostrando por que era el maestro de los otros tres jóvenes psíquicos

Como sabes que soy un arcángel?- pregunto Rafael sorprendido, mientras que sus compañeros también veían a Ching esperando una respuesta

Podrás ocultar tus alas, pero no su esencia, podrás ocultar tus emociones, pero no tu corazón, podrás sacar tu furia, pero tu honor te lo impide- dijo Ching en respuesta, lo que a Rafael le molesto, ya tenia suficiente con Uriel y Miguel hablando así, como para que este anciano hiciera lo mismo

Vaya- fue la simple respuesta de Rafael, el cual no entendía bien lo que le había querido decir, pero eso le pasaba por no querer aprender de Uriel

Quiero decir que aunque intentes ocultar lo que eres, no puedes, por que tu propia esencia te delata- dijo Ching entendiendo que el joven arcángel no le había entendido, lo que molesto a Rafael

Bueno, entonces te vas a rendir?- pregunto Rafael esperando que Ching, al saber que era, renunciara a una pelea inútil

Tu sabes que no puedo hacer eso, como peleador debo pelear aunque sepa que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de ganar- contesto Ching seriamente

Entonces por que me enteraste de que sabias que era un arcángel?- pregunto Rafael sin entender

Por que quería saber que era lo que los había traído a nuestro mundo- pregunto Ching seriamente, esperando una respuesta que no sabia si quería saber, ya que si los arcángeles mas fuertes de dios estaban ahí, era por que algo muy malo debía estar pasando en la tierra, y muy especialmente en Japón

Eso no te lo puedo decir- fue la respuesta de Rafael, mientras que Ching solo sonreía, ya esperaba una respuesta así

Lo mejor será comenzar el combate lo antes posible, ya que la gente no tardara en desesperarse- fue la cortante respuesta de Rafael

Tienes razón- fue la respuesta de Ching, el cual observaba a Rafael sin perder detalle alguno de sus movimientos, el joven arcángel, veía cuidadosamente a ese anciano que los había descubierto, pero no ataco, solo lo estudiaba, el primero en atacar fue Ching, lanzando un golpe que fue esquivado fácilmente por Rafael, el cual intento golpear rápidamente a Ching, el cual solo había utilizado su primer golpe como distracción para hacer bajar la defensa de Rafael, el cual solo sintió como Ching se le subía encima poniéndole uno de sus cantaritos en la boca, obligándolo a tomar del sake que tenia en ellos, después de un momento logro sacárselo de encima, pero se sentía un poco mareado, lo que sea que le hubiera dado, lo estaba haciendo ver doble, todo alrededor se movia, y no podia distiguir muy bien en donde se encontraba el anciano, para cuando lo vio, sintió un pequeño golpe que le hizo bajar su defensa, para después ser golpeado consecutivamente por el anciano envuelto en fuego, provocando que la herida que Sie le había causado, y que gracias a sus descuidos en las peleas anteriores, se había abierto lentamente mas y mas, le ardiera al sentir el fuego, el cual la cerraba de manera dolorosa, pero los golpes la volvían abrir, causándole mas dolor, pronto sintió como salió volando por los aires, sintiendo enseguida una bocanada de fuego proveniente de Ching, la cual lo envolvió dolorosamente, pero apagándose rápidamente...

Uso dos de sus técnicas consecutivas- expreso Tek sorprendida por la habilidad del anciano, mientras que Iori y Kyo lo veían intentando ver si podían combinar también sus técnicas especiales de manera consecutiva y como lo harían por su parte K' tampoco estaba lejos de imaginarse lo mismo

Rafael se levanto pesadamente, el anciano le había causado varias heridas a su cuerpo humano, y el no sabia como atacarlo, ya que ni siquiera podía saber cual de todos los Ching que veía era el, así que como ultimo recurso decidió usar su ataque en toda la plataforma, calculando no pasarse de ella, ya que tampoco sabia hasta donde llegaba el limite de esta, y si se pasaba podría lastimar al publico, así que cuidadosamente, lanzo su técnica, la cual lanzo a Ching fuera del ring sin lastimarlo, mucho, aunque también paso rozando la cara de Gabriel, el cabello de Uriel y la ropa preferida de Zadquiel...

PERO QUE TE PASA?- grito Gabriel molesta al ver que Rafael por poco le marca la cara, aunque los que si se le lanzaron encima fueron Uriel y Zadquiel, pero fueron detenidos por Miguel, el cual les señalo el estado de ebriedad de Rafael, el cual al intentar bajar de la plataforma, no le atino a las escaleras, diendo a dar de sentón al suelo, ante la mirada incrédula de todos, Uriel fue quien se encargo de ayudar a su compañero y curarlo...

El siguiente combate fue igualmente anunciado, los participantes pasaron a la plataforma, colocándose en sus lugares, los peleadores se veían de manera desafiante...

Un joven entra a la enfermería donde se encuentra el equipo de Athena, los ojos molestos del medico se posan sobre el, a lo cual el joven no parece inmutarse, sigue su camino directamente hasta donde se encuentra Athena, pasando aun lado de Bao y Sie, a los cuales no les toma importancia, Ching se cruza en su camino mirándolo seriamente

Disculpe la molestia, pero necesito hablar con Athena-chan- dijo el joven en un saludo cortes, que Ching no dejo de notar, pero no por eso dejaba de notar el aura negativa que rodeaba al joven

Athena-chan en este momento esta indispuesta, será mejor que regrese en otro momento- dijo Ching también de manera cortes

No puedo esperar- dijo el joven de ojos negros al momento que con un movimiento de su mano quito a Ching del camino sin mucho esfuerzo, después se acerco lentamente a la joven psíquica, mirando lentamente su pequeño vestuario, centrando su mirada en el cinturón de la joven, acercando su mano para tomarlo

Detente ahí Blade- se escucho la voz de Chamuel interrumpiendo al joven el cual lo miro y solo sonrió

Chamuel, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Blade como si le hablara aun viejo amigo, al momento que volteaba a ver al joven arcángel

Es cierto, lastima que ahora sea como enemigos- contesto Chamuel acercándose a Blade

Si, lastima, ustedes intentan salvar a los miserables humanos...- decia Blade molesto

Mientras tu solo buscas una venganza sin sentido contra ellos- contesto Chamuel viendo fijamente a su antiguo compañero

Vete, no quiero lastimarte- dijo Blade volteándose nuevamente a donde se encontraba Athena

Tu sabes que no puedo permitir que te quedes con la piedra azul- dijo Chamuel sujetando la mano de Blade

Ya tenemos una de las cuatro piedras azules, que te hace creer que no me llevare la segunda- dijo Blade soltándose fácilmente del agarre del arcángel

Que para llevártela tienes que pelear contra mi- dijo Chamuel adoptando una pose defensiva, a lo que Blade solo sonrió

En realidad crees poder vencerme?- pregunto burlonamente Blade, Chamuel nunca lo había logrado vencer desde que el había nacido, de todos ellos el único que lo había conseguido había sido Miguel y Rafael, pero de eso ya hacia mucho tiempo

Ya no soy el mismo de antes, he entrenado mucho y soy mucho mas fuerte- dijo Chamuel con una sonrisa que le hizo ver a Blade que no bromeaba

Yo tampoco soy el mismo- contesto Blade, al momento que sus ojos parecieron brillar por un momento lanzando a Chamuel contra la pared, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Blade para tomar la piedra azul, y dirigirse a Chamuel tranquilamente

Por que lo obedeces?- preguntaba Chamuel escupiendo gran cantidad de sangre por la boca, el golpe que Blade le había dado había sido muy fuerte, a pesar de no haberse esforzado en el, el sabia que Blade también debió haber aumentado su fuerza, pero no se imaginaba que había sido hasta tales limites

Por esta vez no te matare, pero si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino no dudare en hacerlo- dijo Blade al momento que desaparecía de la vista de Chamuel...

La cuarta pelea había dado inicio, los primeros en pelear eran Foxi y Choi, el cual iba perdiendo contra una de las nuevas participantes del torneo, la cual detenía fácilmente los ataques del pequeño de las garras de acero, el cual intento golpear a Foxi con su nueva técnica, pero que fue detenido por la técnica de Foxi, la cual brinco, y desde el aire, expulso su ataque, y golpeo a Choi por la espalda, sin defensa alguna, dejándolo fuera de combate rápidamente, ante la sonrisa de burla de la joven...

Oye Kyo, que no son ellos los del problema cuando llegamos?- preguntaba Tek como recordando al equipo de Kula

Acaso no los recuerdas?- preguntaba K' sorprendido, no podía creer que la joven olvidara que esos sujetos estuvieron a punto de matarlos, hace apenas un par de días

Pues, no estoy segura, pero si son ellos verdad?- insistió la joven con una sonrisa ante la mirada curiosa del pelirrojo y K', y la sonrisa de Kyo

Si- fue la fría respuesta de Iori, quien solo volvió su mirada al joven K9999...

El siguiente combate comenzó, Foxi, quien aunque había vencido a Choi, no significaba que no estuviera agotada, ni herida, mientras que por su parte Chang, entraba fresco y lleno de energía...

Chamuel que te paso?- pregunto Uriel al ver a su compañero en un estado deplorable

Blade me lastimo- fue la respuesta de Chamuel

Pero por que? En donde estabas?- pregunto Gabriel sin entender lo que pasaba ahí

Lo que pasa es que nosotros venimos a buscar las piedras azules, pero como sabes, solo las podemos tomar de los humanos, cuando estos han sido debilitados por otro humano- contesto Jofiel algo apenado con sus compañeros

Y por que no nos dijeron para ayudarlos?- pregunto Miguel molesto, con esa piedra, era la segunda que caía en manos de su enemigo

Porque esta es la misión de nosotros tres, ustedes tienen la suya, que no se les olvide- contesto Zadquiel seriamente

Y donde están las otras dos?- pregunto Miguel con la idea de ayudarlos

Aquí, entre los peleadores del King Of The Figther- fue la respuesta de Jofiel

Los ayudaremos- dijo Miguel en compañerismo

No, ustedes tienen otra cosa que hacer, que no se les olvide- contesto Zadquiel rechazando su ayuda

Ellos tienen razón Miguel, debes confiar en ellos- dijo Uriel apoyando a Zadquiel

No es que no confíe en ellos, pero tu sabes el poder que tiene Blade- dijo Miguel preocupado de que pudiera lastimar a sus compañeros

Ahora es mucho mas fuerte que antes- dijo Chamuel avergonzado de su derrota...

Foxi se ve agotada, Chang le ha causado gran daño con esa maldita bola de acero que parece un escudo, Chang solo espera la técnica especial de Foxi para atacarlo con la suya, hace un movimiento de ataque para confundir a Foxi, la cual cae en el juego de Chang, y aplica su técnica especial, aquella con la que venció a Choi, pero Chang ya esta listo para resistirla, pero no esperaba que lograra lastimarlo dejándole varias heridas en sus brazos y sus piernas, a pesar de su defensa, pero apenas acabo la corriente de energía, se lanzo contra Foxi, la cual apenas iba bajando lentamente al suelo, cayéndole encima (pobre la compadezco, pero era mejor eso a que la agarrara a bolazos) dejándola inconsciente y MUY adolorida, pero por milagro de Dios sin ningún hueso roto, solo algo mayugada, el siguiente en subir a la plataforma fue K999, el cual sonreía de forma maliciosa, mientras veía a Chang de manera despectiva, para después dirigir su mirada a donde se encontraba Teksuko, la cual noto la mirada de odio de K999, aunque no entendía el porque del odio del peleador, Chang continuo con su estilo de pelea, el cual K999 ya había estudiado bien, destruyendo su pared de acero con su técnica especial, lanzándole tres disparos, que lo hicieron explotar en tres explosiones, que mandaron a Chang al suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente, ante la sorpresa de K999, quien no se esperaba que tuviera tanta resistencia fisica, pronto Chang se lanzo en otro ataque, el cual fue detenido rápidamente por K999, el cual le dio tres golpes a Chang, para después aplicarle su otra técnica especial, que hizo crecer su brazo en un ataque agresivo y violento, dejando a Chang rápidamente fuera de combate...

Oye Tek-chan, tu conoces a ese sujeto?- pregunto K' curioso por la forma en que K999 había visto a Tek

No, nunca lo he visto- contesto la chica extrañada por el odio que el peleador le profesaba

Pues parece que el si te conoce- dijo Iori molesto por la cualidad que tenían ella y Kyo para meterse en problemas

Oigan, no quieren unas sodas?- pregunto Kyo aun lado cambiando el tema, como si no fuera importante

Yo si- dijo Tek acercándose a Kyo, el cual estaba junto a un joven que vendía refrescos

Como pueden estar tan tranquilos?- pregunto K' esperando que Iori le diera la respuesta

No lo se- fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, el cual también se hacia esa pregunta...

Kim fue el siguiente en subir a la plataforma, su rostro serio mirando fijamente a K999, el cual despedía cierta aura negativa, que lo hacia querer pelear contra el y ganarle, por su parte K999 no parecía inmutarse por el nuevo peleador, lo conocía de torneos anteriores, sabia que era una de esos sujetos que luchaban por la justicia y que siempre intentaba hacer lo mejor para los demás, el típico chico bueno que el odiaba, ambos se miraban desafiantemente, la pelea comenzó, golpes de uno y de otro, la pelea muy pareja, a excepción de que K999 ya tenia unas pequeñas heridas que le había causado Chang, y los golpes que Kim le daba provocaban que se le hicieran nuevas y abriera mas las ya hechas, ambos se dispusieron a hacer sus técnicas especiales, la cual gano por muy poco la de Kim, no por fuerza, si no por velocidad, agarrando a K999 sin defensa y acertándole varios golpes rápidamente, elevándolo por los aires, para que el caer lo rematara con su otro especial, volviéndolo a alzar por los aires y rematándolo con una patada...

Guau, Kim es bueno- decia Tek emocionada, ya antes había visto esa técnica en una película, pero verlo en la vida real era algo diferente, era emocionante estar junto a los mejores peleadores del mundo

No deberías emocionarte por tan poca cosa- expreso el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de superioridad

Si, ya se, pero imagínate el poder combinar todas esas técnicas increíbles en una sola- decia Tek imaginándose una súper técnica especial como resultado de combinar todas esas

Deja de soñar, quien las realizara debería de ser un súper hombre- dijo Kyo haciéndole ver que para realizarlas se necesitaría mucha condición, fuerza, velocidad, energía y poder, cosas que un cuerpo humano normal no resistiría

Tal vez, pero no por eso deja de ser sorprendente el imaginárselo- dijo Tek con una sonrisa mientras observaba el otro combate...

Kula se encuentras cubriéndose de los ataques de Kim con una escudo de hielo que ella misma hizo, mientras este nada mas gasta sus energías sin llegar a tocar a la joven de rostro angelical, que sin necesidad de ver a K', puede saber que este la esta viendo detenidamente desde algún rincón, y eso la turbaba desde que lo conoció, se supone que había sido creada para destruirlo, pero ni ella lo había hecho, ni el tampoco, ambos se perdonaban la vida como si fueran viejos amigos...

Kim nota la distracción de Kula y no pierde la oportunidad, de atacarla, acertando una fuerte patada que mando a Kula varios pasos atrás, cayendo pesadamente sobre a plataforma, pero levantándose rápidamente, para bloquear el ataque de Kim con una pared de hielo que lo mando a volar, y sin dejarlo caer lo congelo, quedando así fuera de combate, la ultima peleadora del equipo coreano subió a la plataforma, ella era nueva en el equipo, pero no por eso era débil, su forma de vestir no era extravagante, pero algo que llamo la atención de tres personas fue su cinturón con una piedra azul...

Jofiel, es la piedra azul- expreso Zadquiel emocionado, por fin habían encontrado la tercera piedra, ahora solo tenían que esperar a que el combate terminara para poder adueñarse de ella

No te emociones, si nosotros la notamos, es seguro que Blade también lo hizo- dijo Jofiel intentando encontrar a su antiguo compañero, para evitar que se adueñara de la piedra azul, pero este estaba oculto entre el publico, observando cuidadosamente, esperando el momento para adueñarse de la piedra azul...

Mei Li, había logrado vencer a Kula, al golpearla en los oído confundiendo su sentido sensorial y causándole un gran dolor, para después golpearla como si la cortara de una esquina a otra, provocando una pequeña explosión que parecía salir del cuerpo de Kula, la cual después de eso no se levanto...

K'- expreso Tek sorprendida al ver a K' molesto por lo que Mei Li le había hecho a Kula

Oye te encuentras bien?- pregunto Kyo sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de K', hacia quien lo buscaba para matarlo

Si- fue la respuesta molesta de K', el cual no entendía por que siempre sentía esa necesidad de cuidar a Kula

Angel se encuentra enfrascada en una pelea de poder contra Mei Li, pero no por eso deja de ver a Benimaru, el cual se encuentra muy cerca de Zet, el cual se siente un poco incomodo por la cercanía excesiva del rubio, mientras que Mei Li, no para de sorprenderse por la resistencia física de Angel, ella a diferencia de sus compañeros, atacaba a puño cerrado, no usaba su ki como los demás, pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos letal, al contrario, tenia que cuidarse mucho de no recibir un golpe bien dado de la joven de cabello blanco o perdería irremediablemente, Angel no duda en atacar una y otra vez a Mei Li, logrando al final romper su defensa, para atacarla por arriba, abajo, arriba, para después aplicar su especial, golpeando consecutivamente a Mei Li, fuerte y rápidamente, sacando a la joven de la plataforma inconsciente...

Es hora, dijo Zadquiel dirigiéndose a la enfermería, mientras Jofiel solo esperaba preocupado, ya que como regla, solo uno iba a poder ir a buscar la piedra, y en esta ocasión le tocaba a Zadquiel, que aunque era mas fuerte que Chamuel, no dejaba de preocuparle que se encontrara con Blade...

Disculpe joven, los peleadores están indispuestos y no puede pasar- decia el doctor encargado de el equipo coreano

Hágase aun lado- dijo el joven de manera amenazante, lo que hizo retroceder al medico

No escuchaste? No puedes pasar- dijo un guardia atrás del joven de cabellos negros

Largo, si no quieres morir- se volvió a escuchar la voz del joven, el cual ya estaba enojado, no soportaba estar cerca de los humanos, los odiaba

será mejor que salga- dijo el guardia tomando al joven de un hombro, a lo que el joven respondió con un pequeño golpe en el corazón del guardia, matándolo instantáneamente

Usted también se va a cruzar en mi camino?- le pregunto Blade con una sonrisa burlona al doctor

N... no- fue la respuesta del medico al momento que se hacia aun lado

Blade, que has hecho?- pregunto Zadquiel molesto al ver al guardia muerto

Matar a un insecto- fue la respuesta de Blade, el cual no detuvo su marcha hacia Mei Li, la cual se encontraba inconsciente

Oye Kyo, en serio te llevas bien con Kim?- preguntaba Tek algo sorprendida de que Kyo hubiera hecho amistades en los torneos pasados

Ya te dije que si- fue la respuesta de Kyo, el cual se dirigía a donde el equipo coreano para ver como se encontraban

Puedo ir contigo?- pregunto Tek siguiendo a Kyo muy de cerca

Ya lo estas haciendo- fue la respuesta de Kyo comenzando a correr hacia la enfermería, intentando dejar atrás a su imoutu

Espera Kyo- dijo Tek al momento que salía corriendo atrás de Kyo...

Hasta cuando te vas a detener Blade?- pregunto Zadquiel acercándose rápidamente a Blade

Hasta que acabe con todos los humanos- fue la respuesta de Blade

No puedo permitir que sigas haciendo daño- dijo Zadquiel al momento que detenía la marcha de Blade sujetándolo de una mano, haciéndolo hacia atrás

Acaso quieres morir?- pregunto Blade molesto

Tengo una misión que cumplir, y si tengo que morir para hacerlo lo haré- dijo Zadquiel poniéndose enfrente de Blade en forma ofensiva, lo que acabo de molestar a Blade

Muy bien, entonces te complaceré- fue la respuesta de Blade, quien rápidamente golpeo a Zadquiel, el cual no alcanzo a ver cuando Blade lo había golpeado, si no que se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba estampado en la pared

Pero que pasa aquí?- pregunto un joven de gorra que acaba de llegar a ver a Kim

LARGO- grito Blade molesto, si había algo que odiaba era a los humanos, pero mas odiaba el tener que pelear contra sus excompañeros

Terry- dijo Kyo quien en ese momento iba llegando a la enfermería, mientras que Blade se acercaba a Mei Li para quitarle el cinturón, y arrancarle la piedra azul que tenia en ella

De...ten...te- dijo Zadquiel parándose lentamente, la verdad es que Blade le había roto un par de costillas con ese golpe

Lo mejor será que descanses, o puedes romperte otro par de costillas- dijo Blade en tono burlón, pero preocupado por Zadquiel

Oye tu, regresa esa piedra a su dueña- dijo Terry molesto con el sujeto extraño que se aprovechaba de una joven inconsciente para robarle

Les dije que no se metieran- dijo Blade golpeando fuertemente a Kyo y a Terry, los cuales fueron a estamparse con la pared afuera de la enfermería

KYO- grito Tek al ver a su hermano estampado en la pared, dirigiendo rápidamente a donde se encontraba Kyo, bueno rápido en lo que podía, ya que ese golpe que había recibido Kyo la había lastimado

Ahora morirán- dijo Blade alzando su mano con una esfera de energía negra, que iba a servirle para desaparecer a esos dos peleadores

Alto- dijo Tek poniéndose frente a su hermano y a Terry, mientras veía fijamente a Blade, el cual se detuvo al ver a Tek

Hazte a un lado- dijo Blade sin entender el por que se detenía de atacar a esos tres humanos

Ya basta, ellos ya no pueden pelear, no hay por que matarlos- dijo Zadquiel preocupado de que Blade fuera a atacar a los tres jóvenes

Cállate- expreso molesto Blade lanzando su esfera contra Zadquiel, el cual apenas y la esquivo

Detente ya Blade, toda esta violencia es innecesaria- dijo Tek intentando controlar al joven delante de ella, Blade no sabia que decir esas palabras sonaban en su mente- no lo entiendes, la violencia solo trae mas violencia- dijo Tek intentando hacer reaccionar a Blade, el cual se encontraba perdido en un recuerdo

Detente ya Blade, toda esta violencia es innecesaria- se escucho la voz de una joven deteniendo el ataque de Blade contra un ángel caído

Ángela...- susurro Blade deteniendo su ataque por un momento

No lo entiendes, la violencia solo trae mas violencia- dijo la joven al momento que le daba la espalda al ángel vencido

Pero...- decia Blade sin entender, ese angel había ido ahí para matarla, pero ella lo estaba perdonando

Si tu lo matas sin darle una segunda oportunidad, serás igual que ellos, pero si se las das e intentan de nuevo lo mismo, con el mismo odio, no habrá un remordimiento tan profundo- dijo ella con una sonrisa tomando la mano de Blade en una suave caricia

Pero si regresa, de que servirá?- pregunto Blade aun confundido

Pero y si no regresa?- dijo ella como respuesta, al momento que posaba sus labios sobre los de Blade, el cual cerro los ojos sintiendo esa suave caricia 

Oye, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Tek preocupada al ver la mirada perdida de Blade, mientras sujetaba una de sus manos

Que?- pregunto Blade sin entender, se había perdido en uno de sus recuerdos, y eso pudo haberle costado la vida, pero la joven no solo no lo había atacado, si no que se había preocupado, y ahora tomaba su mano reconfortándolo...

Te encuentras bien?- volvió a preguntar Tek al ver la mirada de confusión de Blade

Suéltame- dijo Blade al momento que se soltaba de la joven para darle la espalda y desaparecer

Por que lo dejaste escapar?- pregunto molesto Zadquiel

Dejarlo escapar?- pregunto Tek sin entender de que hablaba Zadquiel- No dirás que tuvimos suerte de que no nos matara?- pregunto Tek curiosa, por que viendo la situación, así era

Esto esta mal- decia Zadquiel molesto consigo mismo

Kyo, estas bien?- preguntaba Tek, ayudando a Kyo a incorporarse

Si, pero ese tipo si que pega duro- dijo Kyo con una sonrisa, mientras dirigía su mirada a Terry, el cual también se encontraba levantándose con dificultad

Vaya, parece que en mi combate de mañana, voy a estar en desventaja- dijo Terry al momento que sentía una costilla rota

Déjame revisarte- dijo Tek al momento que le quitaba la chamarra y alzaba su camisa

Oye con cuidado- decia Terry al ver como Tek lo presionaba un poco causándole grandes olas de dolor

Hay que vendarte, y yo te recomendaría que no pelearas mañana, pero como se que no me vas a hacer caso, te vendare lo mejor posible para que sientas menos dolor- dijo la joven al momento comenzaba a vendar al rubio

Oye, y tu otro amigo?- pregunto Terry al no ver a Zadquiel

Je... creo que no estaba muy lastimado y se fue- dijo Tek nerviosamente, ya que la verdad era que Zadquiel se había tele transportado, adonde? Quien sabe, pero no le podía decir eso a Terry...

Zadquiel, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Jofiel preocupado al ver a su compañero llegar dificultosamente

No, Blade tiene la tercera piedra- dijo Zadquiel algo apenado

No importa, lo que importa es que estas bien- dijo Jofiel intentando hacer sentir mejor a su compañero

Que no importa? Acaso no recuerdas lo que va a pasar si llega a juntar las cuatro piedras?- pregunto molesto Zadquiel

Claro que lo se, pero si eso pasa, aun hay una solución, en cambio para la muerte no hay ninguna- dijo Jofiel guardando la calma

Lo se, pero lo que mas me enoja, es que Blade mato aun guardia- dijo Zadquiel aun mas molesto

Eso ya es un problema, el odio de Blade hacia los humanos lo va a terminar condenando- dijo Jofiel preocupado por Blade

Lo peor es que ahora si esta dispuesto a matarnos- dijo Zadquiel mientras veía como Jofiel lo curaba con su ki

Por que estas tan seguro?- pregunto Jofiel curioso

Por que por poco me mata, de no haber sido por esa chica lo hubiera hecho- dijo Zadquiel humillado

Ju, ya me lo esperaba- dijo Jofiel con una sonrisa, por lo menos estaba seguro de que Blade aun tenia una esperanza

Acaso tu sabias que ella podía detenerlo?- pregunto Zadquiel curioso

No estaba seguro, pero ya me lo esperaba- dijo Jofiel feliz...

Como te hiciste ese golpe?- pregunta Iori furioso, al ver el golpe que tenia marcado Tek, mientras Kyo intentaba conseguir que no se diera cuenta de que el también tenia ese golpe

Es que, me caí de las escaleras- contesto Tek un poco apenada

Por que no puedes tener mas cuidado, que no entiendes que en tu estado no puedes estar recibiendo golpes- decia Iori aun enojado, pero intentando tranquilizarse un poco, cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente- mira...- decia Iori abriendo nuevamente los ojos, solo para ver que Tek y Kyo se peleaban por un pescado

Es mío- decia Kyo aferrándose al pequeño pescado frito

No, es mío- decia Tek haciendo lo mismo

NO ME IGNORES CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO- grito el pelirrojo sumamente molesto, haciendo que los dos hermanos voltearan olvidándose un momento del pescado

No te enojes Iori, es que Kyo se quería comer mi pescado- decia Tek haciendo un puchero

No, TU te querías comer mi pescado- decia Kyo molesto mientras que Tek aprovechaba el descuido de Kyo para comerse el pequeño pescado

Delicioso- dijo la joven saboreando el pescado

Aaggghh- te comiste mi pescado- decia Kyo agitando a Tek para que le regresara su pescado, cuando fueron interrumpido por una llamarada de fuego púrpura proveniente del pelirrojo

Aaaah, Iori, ten mas cuidado, a la otra y nos quemas- decia Tek la cual apenas había esquivado el fuego púrpura junto con Kyo

Si, que no ves que es peligroso el fuego- reclamaba Kyo de la misma manera, mientras veía los ojos del pelirrojo, los cuales le decían que no había sido un accidente, o no, todo había sido a propósito

Iori, hasta mañana- decia Tek saliendo del cuarto para dirigirse al suyo, antes de que Yagami perdiera el poco control que pudiera tener

Aaaaahhhh, que sueño- decia Kyo en medio de un bostezo fingido, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su cama...

Pobre Iori-san- decia Steve desde las sombras viendo como su amigo tendía a caer en el hospital de una bilis, si seguía junto a esos hermanos

Si, hasta ahora no ha habido quien soporte a los dos hermanos juntos, por mucho tiempo- dijo Zet acercándose a Steve

Y sus padres?- pregunto Steve esperando que dijera que ellos si

Siempre de viaje- respondió de Zet con una sonrisa

Sus tutores?- insistió Steve

Renunciaron- fue la respuesta de Zet

Su niñera?- pregunto curioso Steve, de chicos tuvieron que tener niñera

En un hospital psiquiátrico- fue la respuesta de Zet

Ustedes sus ninjas particulares?- dijo Steve como encontrando la respuesta

Toda la vida entrenando, solo estamos junto a ellos cuando lo amerita la situación- dijo Zet recordando el poco tiempo que solían pasar juntos, tal vez por eso seguía cuerdo

Iori-san...- susurro Steve preocupado por la salud de su amigo...

Continuara...

Contestando reviews.

Saki: tranquila mi chava, ya tek a cumplido casi con su papel, asi que de aquí en adelante veras grandes cambios en la historia, y te aseguro que no miento, esto es un iori kyo XD, y si te sirve de consuelo, a la "hermanita" de kyo le ira muy mal y gozaras de su dolor, XD


	15. sorpresa in the kof

**CAPITULO 15**

**SORPRESA EN EL KING OF THE FIGTHER**

Blade se encuentra recostado en una pequeña cama, en aquella casa que le trae tantos recuerdos, recuerdos felices y dolorosos, desde la ventana hasta las flores, todo se la recordaba, las rosas y las gardenias estaban en flor, el aroma que despedían le recordaba su aroma, los árboles del jardín le murmuraban, como cuando ella estaba, el río lo arrullaba, mientras que la brisa que corría parecía abrazarlo, como queriendo hacerle olvidar su dolor, cuanto tiempo había pasado? 800 años, y la herida seguía tan fresca como el primer día, cuando se atrevería a olvidar? A dejar que ese herida se cierre? Cuando se atrevería a darse paz? Acaso nunca?...

Otro día ha comenzado, dos nuevas peleas se van a realizar, la gente llega temprano al coliseo para agarrar buenos lugares, los peleadores se alistan con anticipación, sus rostros serios dejan a notar su concentración

Terry, después de la pelea vamos al bar?- preguntaba Joe al momento que le daba una palmada en la espalda a Terry, el cual se doblo un poco aguantando un pequeño gemido

Si, claro- dijo Terry intentando sonar lo mas normal posible

Oye Terry, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Andy preocupado al ver la reacción anterior de Terry

Si, claro- fue la respuesta de Terry, el cual no volteo a ver a Andy...

Donde estará Brau?- se preguntaba Kristan molesto por la ausencia de su pareja, ya que tenia planeado un pequeño juego antes de ir a ver a los combates, pero de pronto sintió que alguien se estrellaba contra el

Disculpe- se escucho la voz de la causante

Oye fíjate por donde vas- reclamo Kristan de mal humor

Si, disculpe- decia la joven viéndolo fijamente, su cabello azul marino, un poco mas debajo de los hombros, con unos pequeños mechones cayendo rebeldemente por su frente, sus ojos del mismo color del cabello, rasgos maduros, labios finos, su rostros ni serio ni risueño, su buen cuerpo- si se enoja estropeara ese lindo rostro- dijo la joven con una sonrisa

Lin... lindo?- pregunto extrañado Kristan, aparte de Brau, nadie se había atrevido a decirle que era lindo, claro que no, ya que si lo hacían terminarían en la tumba

Si, es un joven muy lindo- dijo la joven viendo al joven de piel trigueña, el cual la veía sorprendido

Si, es muy lindo- interrumpió otro joven acercándose a Kristan y abrazándolo de forma posesiva mientras veía de forma celosa a la joven que se había atrevido a decirle a su pareja lindo

Vaya, es su pareja? Pues déjeme decirle que se ven muy bien juntos- dijo la joven con una sonrisa que sorprendió a los dos jóvenes

TEK-CHAN, APURATE- se escucho el grito de K' apurando a la joven, la cual como siempre llegaba tarde

Hasta luego- dijo Tek alejándose de los dos jóvenes

Tek-chan?- dijo Kristan sorprendido de que hubiera estado platicando con su presa, mientras seguía a Tek con la mirada

Que, te gusto?- pregunto Brau celoso de que Kristan no dejara de ver a Tek

Celoso, itoshi- dijo Kristan avanzando con una sonrisa

Yo celoso? Como crees- dijo Brau caminando atrás de el

Entonces no te molestaría si me divierto un rato con ella?- dijo Kristan intentando hacer rabiar a Brau

O no, claro que no, así veras que no puedes sustituirme- dijo Brau mas que celoso

Que bien, entonces te veré después- dijo Kristan despidiéndose de Brau, el cual se quedo sorprendido por la actitud de Kristan y por un momento no reacciono, y cuando lo hizo se fue a buscar a Kristan, el cual lo observaba escondido desde las sombras con una sonrisa de satisfacción...

La quinta pelea había comenzado al fin, Ralf se encontraba pelando contra Joe, el cual se veía en grandes problemas para contener a Ralf, el cual no paraba de atacar a Joe de cerca para no darle oportunidad de usar su energía para que hiciera sus remolinos, lo que provocaba un desgaste mayor por parte de Joe, el cual apenas contenía los embates de Ralf, en un descuido de este, Joe lo levanto de una patada en la quijada, mandando a Ralf unos pasos atrás, pero resistiendo la patada manteniéndose en pie, recobrando el equilibrio rápidamente, corriendo hacia Joe, agarrandolo y alzándolo por los aires para después arrojarlo al suelo provocándole una estrepitosa caída a Joe, el cual solo sintió como si sus huesos se quebraran ante el golpe...

Oye tu- llamaba una voz varonil enojada a Tek, la cual solo volteo sorprendida al llamado, mientras Iori y Kyo se ponían a la defensiva de lo que el sujeto pudiera hacer, mientras que K', tampoco perdía detalle alguno del sujeto delante de el

Ah hola- saludo Tek sin entender la molestia del joven delante de ella

Donde esta Kristan?- preguntaba Brau en tono celoso, mientras observaba cerca de Tek buscando a su aventurera pareja

Kristan?- preguntaba Tek sin entender a quien se refería Brau

Si, MI pareja- dijo Brau sin cambiar el tono de voz

Ah, no lo se, que no estaba contigo?- pregunto Tek confundida, ya que ella los había dejado juntos

Hola- llego saludando Kristan a Tek con una sonrisa mientras ignoraba a Brau, el cual se acabo de enojar con esta acción de su pareja

Joe se encontraba haciendo una de sus técnicas especiales contra Ralf, el cual esquivo rápidamente el gigantesco remolino que Joe había hecho, atacando el también con una de sus técnicas especiales, dando tres golpes que empujaron a Joe, para después lanzar varios consecutivos sin dejar caer a Joe hasta el ultimo golpe que fue el mas fuerte, dejando a Joe inconsciente, el siguiente en pelear seria Andy, el cual entro con un vestuario diferente al de los años pasados, y que lo hacían verse bien...

Hola- saludo Tek sin entender lo que pasaba con los jóvenes

Hace rato no tuve tiempo de presentarme, mi nombre es Kristan- dijo Kristan de manera seductora, al momento que tomaba la mano de Tek y la besaba, lo que incomodo un poco a la joven haciendo que se pusiera roja, aunque el que se puso mas rojo fue Iori, pero de coraje

Mi... mi nombre es Teksuko- dijo Tek un poco nerviosa

Teksuko, que hermoso nombre, pero no mas bello que tu- dijo Kristan en el mismo tono seductor, poniendo mas nerviosa a Tek, debido a la mirada asesina que Brau le estaba echando

Bueno, bueno, Kristan- se escucho el tono celoso de K' y Kyo, los cuales se metieron en medio de Tek y Kristan, mientras que Iori estaba que sacaba humo por las orejas

Mi nombre es Kyo- dijo Kyo presentándose ante Kristan, mientras alejaba a su imoutu del casanova

Y el mío es K'- dijo K' empujando un poco a Kristan, el cual los vio molesto por la interrupción

Y yo soy Yagami Iori, SU esposo- dijo Iori al momento que abrazaba de manera sobre protectora a Tek, la cual veía extrañada la actitud de sus amigos...

Andy y Ralf se encuentran enfrascados en una pelea de poder, ambos pelean cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos reciben y dan golpes en las misma cantidad, Ralf decide dar por terminado este encuentro, lanzándose contra Andy, intentando tirarlo al piso para golpearlo, pero Andy logro esquivar la embestida de Ralf, lanzándose contra el por el aire envuelto en fuego, agarrando a Ralf sin defensa y arrojándolo fuera de la plataforma, la siguiente en subir fue Leona, mientras Andy veía a su contrincante de forma preocupante, ya que Ralf lo había lastimado demasiado, y sabia del potencial de Leona...

Parece que perdiste a tu presa koibito- dijo Brau con una sonrisa, al ver la cara molesta de Kristan ante la presencia de Iori

Oigan no van a ver los combates?- preguntaba Tek curiosa al ver el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado

" Kristan, Brau, que demonios están haciendo?"- se escucho una voz hablándoles directamente a su mente

"Kristan intenta enamorar a la joven Kusanagi"- contesto Brau en tono sarcástico

"no los quiero cerca de ellos hasta la pelea, entendieron?"- les ordeno su jefe, de forma precisa

"si Blade"- fue la respuesta de Kristan el cual se dispuso a retirarse del lugar

Oye estas bien?- pregunto Tek acercándose a Kristan, el cual reacciono al ver a la joven delante de el

Si claro, nos tendrán que disculpar pero tenemos que retirarnos- dijo Kristan de forma elegante, mientras que Brau ya se alejaba sin decir palabra alguna

Que pena, pero que les parece si nos reunimos después para platicar?- pregunto Tek emocionada de volver a platicar con esa joven pareja que parecía tener caracters distintos

Será un placer- dijo Kristan con una sonrisa dirigida solo a Tek

Bueno, que les parece a las 8:00 p.m. para cenar juntos- invito Tek con una sonrisa, sin notar la molestia de sus acompañantes

Hasta las 8:00 p.m. entonces- dijo Kristan retirándose del lugar...

Andy se encuentra esquivando con dificultad los ataques de Leona, mientras esta nota que el plan de Andy es agotarla para darle ventaja a su próximo compañero de equipo, así que decide acabar con el rápidamente, Andy se lanza contra Leona, la cual esquiva y da tres golpes consecutivos, haciendo que Andy pierda su defensa por completo, para que ella pudiera aplicar su técnica especial, en su forma Orochi-Leona, mientras que Andy solo sentía como si algo taladrara su costilla, para después sentir una pequeña explosión proveniente de su interior, quedando inconsciente del dolor, la siguiente en subir a la plataforma fue Mary, la cual quería medir sus fuerzas con Leona para probar que era fuerte...

Que te pasa? Como te atreves a invitar a quienes vienen a matarnos?- preguntaba Iori molesto con Tek, la cual solo suspiraba ante la molestia de Iori

Oye no, tu me dijiste que quienes los amenazaron fueron sus otros dos compañeros, yo en ningún momento vi que ellos nos amenazaran- dijo Tek seria, intentando tranquilizar al pelirrojo

Ella tiene razón Yagami- dijo K' apoyando a Tek, lo que molesto mas al pelirrojo

Es cierto Iori, ellos en ningún momento nos han amenazado- dijo Kyo recordando que ellos no les habían hecho nada

De cualquier modos es muy peligroso- decia Iori intentando hacer que uno de ellos lo apoyara

Es cierto, pero no crees que seria bueno que nos hiciéramos amigos, en vez de seguir siendo enemigos- dijo Tek intentando hacerle ver su punto de vista

Pero no deja de ser peligroso- dijo Iori insistiendo en su punto de vista

Si, pero quien dijo que la vida era fácil- contesto Tek al momento que se volteaba a ver el combate, pero solo alcanzo a ver cuando Mary, se le subía a Leona sobre los hombros, para sujetarla con las piernas, al momento que ella hacia un movimiento con su cuerpo, para hacer la fuerza suficiente, para alzar a Leona y lanzarla de cabeza sobre el suelo de la plataforma cayendo ella encima, quedando Leona inconsciente rápidamente, a lo que Tek suspiro, se había perdido casi la mitad de las peleas por estar discutiendo, y eso no le había agradado mucho, el siguiente en subir a la plataforma fue Clark, el cual subió como siempre serio, mientras ocultaba su mirada atrás de sus anteojos negros...

Pero que creen que estaban haciendo?- preguntaba Blade molesto por el comportamiento de sus sirvientes

Nada, solo estudiábamos a nuestra presa- contesto Kristan seriamente, intentando ocultar que todo había sido un simple juego para hacer enojar a Brau

Que era eso de que querías conquistar a la Kusanagi?- pregunto en un tono celoso Blade, lo cual no paso desapercibido para sus dos sirvientes, los cuales lo miraban extrañados

Era solo una broma- dijo Kristan en defensa antes de que Blade le fuera hacer algo

Blade, acaso estas celoso?- pregunto Brau directamente, en todo el tiempo que conocía a Blade, este nunca había demostrado sentimientos de amor o celos hacia alguien, y la única vez que lo había hecho, según le había platicado el como amigos, todo había acabado mal

No- fue la respuesta seca de Blade, el cual hasta ese momento había notado su comportamiento posesivo hacia la joven

Parece que los dos rebeldes están siendo reprendidos otra vez- dijo Klee interrumpiendo la conversación

Ya Klee, no los molestes- dijo Ail en defensa de sus dos compañeros para intentar quedar bien con Blade

Ya basta, no quiero que se peleen entre ustedes, entendieron?- dijo Blade en una orden

Si, jefe- fue la repuesta sumisa de Klee

Oye Blade, que te parece si vamos todos juntos al bar del otro día, y nos divertimos juntos- propuso Ail, con la esperanza de poder pasar mas tiempo junto a Blade

Lo sentimos, pero tendrán que ir ustedes, yo y MI pareja, vamos a ir a cenar hoy con nuestras presas- dijo Kristan al momento que abrazaba a Brau de forma posesiva, dejándole ver a Ail, que no iba a participar en su jueguito tonto de seducción con Blade

Vaya, así que van a estar con nuestras presas- dijo en tono sarcástico Klee, intentando hacer que los invitaran, mientras Blade le dirigía una mirada asesina a Kristan, el cual la noto pero se hizo el loco, pero después de todo, podría estropearle por completo el plan a Ail, por que no?

Oye Blade, yo les pregunte si podía llevar a un amigo que vino a visitarnos, y no tuvieron objeción alguna, no te gustaría ir? Digo, si no puedes tendrá que ir Klee- dijo Kristan sabiendo que ante este ultimo comentario Blade seguro aceptaría, si es que no quería quedarse a solas con Ail, y arriesgarse a que Klee adelantara por mucho sus planes

A que hora?- fue la respuesta de Blade

A las 8:00 p.m. en la entrada del comedor- dijo Kristan al momento que comenzaba a caminar llevándose arrastras a Brau, el cual no había aceptado en ningún momento ir a la dichosa cena, por su parte Ail, en ese momento quería destazar a Kristan, pero lamentablemente para ella no podía, no porque no quisiera, si no por que no podía desobedecer a Blade, y aunque lo hiciera no le ganaría a Kristan, por otra parte Klee se encontraba feliz de pasar horas a solas con Ail, mientras que Blade había desaparecido del lugar rápidamente sin siquiera despedirse...

Mary de encontraba en dificultades, ya que los golpes que Clark le daba le causaban mas daño a ella, que los que los de ella le pudieran causar a Clark, el cual solo buscaba un descuido de esta para acabar con ese combate...

Oye, ya suéltame, quien te has creído para decidir por mi si ir o no?- decia molesto Brau, por no decir furico

No me digas que sigues enojado por la broma koibito- decia Kristan con una sonrisa, mientras que Brau ponía cara de sorpresa al ver que su pareja solo lo había estado haciendo repelar

UNA BROMA, UNA BROMA- gruñía aun mas enojado Brau al ver que había caído en el juego de Kristan

Y vas a ir o no?- pregunto Kristan tranquilamente mientras le cambiaba la conversación a Brau

Y por que habría de ir?- pregunto aun enojado Brau

Por que si no tendría que ir solo, además por ayudar a tu amigo Blade, o no has notado lo extraño que se porta junto a esa chica?- dijo Kristan con una sonrisa, sabiendo que ante eso, Brau aceptaría sin duda alguna

Esta bien, iré- contesto Brau en medio de un suspiro- pero no creas que se va a quedar así lo de tu bromita- completo Brau al momento que se dirigía a su habitación con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, por su parte Kristan se paro en seco un momento para captar lo que le había dicho Brau, y ver en que forma se podía desquitar Brau, y cuando se le vino a la mente el como

OYE BRAU ESPERA, NO ES EN SERIO LO QUE DIJISTE, VERDAD?- grito Kristan al momento que salía corriendo tras Brau, el cual ya había cerrado el cuarto por dentro

Clark a logrado romper la defensa de Blue Mary con una patada abajo, aplicando su técnica especial, alzando a Blue Mary, lanzándola hacia arriba para después dejarla caer sobre su espalda, tres veces seguida, y de ahí lanzarla al suelo, de donde la joven ya no se levanto debido al dolor que Clark le había ocasionado con esas tres caídas, el siguiente en subir a la plataforma fue Terry, el cual sabia que llevaba una desventaja muy grande con su costilla rota...

ABRE LA PUERTA BRAU- gritaba Kristan desesperado, era cierto que se había pasado un poco con la broma, pero no era para que Brau lo fuera a castigar de esa manera tan cruel- ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA O ENTRO DE LA OTRA FORMA- amenazaba Kristan sabiendo que si entraba de la otra forma, Blade se daría cuenta y lo castigaría de forma muy dolorosa por desobedecerlo, y como que recibir dos castigos muy dolorosos en un día no era algo que el quisiera y deseara no lo hacia

A ver, entra?- reto Brau desde adentro, sabia que aun Kristan lo pensaría dos veces para hacer semejante cosa

Si eso tengo que hacer para que me perdones, lo haré, lo haré, en serio que lo haré- dijo Kristan intentando hacerle ver a Brau que si era capaz de aceptar el castigo que Blade le fuera a poner

Entonces entra- dijo Brau poniendo a prueba a su pareja

Bien, ya estoy aquí- dijo Kristan atrás de Brau, el cual se sorprendió de que Kristan realmente hubiera desobedecido a Blade...

Terry a conseguido acertar su especial en Clark, el cual a quedado inconsciente, pero Terry no se encuentra en muy buenas condiciones, ya que Clark le ha roto otra costilla, por lo que apenas puede mantenerse en pie debido al dolor, debía ser mucho su orgullo, o muchas sus ganas de ganar, en cualquier caso, era de admirase el esfuerzo del joven, por su parte Heidern no había dejado de notar que Terry se encontraba en mal estado desde el principio, y aprovecharía eso para ganar, así que subió a la plataforma, saludo a su contrincante y se dispuso a comenzar su ataque, pero procurando no acabar de desmejorar la condición de su contrincante, si no simplemente dejarlo fuera de combate...

Kristan- se escuchó la voz de Blade atrás de el, con no mucha felicidad que digamos

Blade...- dijo Kristan al momento que tragaba saliva duramente, de esta si que nadie lo iba a salvar

Que fue lo que les dije con respecto a usar sus poderes antes de tiempo?- pregunto Blade molesto por la desobediencia de Kristan

Bueno, pues... es que era un asunto de vida o muerte- intentaba explicar Kristan, esperando que Blade se apiadara de el por el favor que le iba a hacer con llevarlo a la cena

Tu sabes que no puedo pasar esta desobediencia por alto, verdad?- dijo Blade leyendo los pensamientos de Kristan, el cual solo agacho la cabeza y asintió lanzando un suspiro de resignación, su dichosa broma le había salido muy cara

Oye Blade, permíteme castigarlo en tu lugar?- pidió Brau como un favor a su amigo

Esta bien, pero yo te diré la forma en que lo tengas que hacer- dijo Blade con una sonrisa al momento que desaparecía de la vista de ambos jóvenes

Oye... que... que quiso decir con eso?- pregunto Kristan sudando frío

Que si te voy a castigar yo koibito, pero para tu mala suerte tendrá que ser de la manera que Blade quiera, y me imagino que me la dirá en la noche, así que imagínatelo- dijo Brau con una sonrisa que se agrando mas al ver el rostro pálido de su pareja

Oye, no me va a castigar en...- Kristan no continuo, el solo pensarlo era suficiente castigo para el...

Heidern había traspasado la defensa de Terry fácilmente, debido al deplorable estado en que se encontraba este, así que aprovechando su ventaja física, le acertó tres pequeño golpes para impedir que Terry en su terquedad, lograra volver a poner su defensa, después de todo, había que reconocer que a pesar de la gran ventaja que tenia al principio con respecto a Terry, se había perdido, por la fuerza y perseverancia del lobo solitario, así que después de los tres pequeños golpes, aplico su técnica especial, mientras que Terry sentía como su piel era traspasado por la mano de Heidern, sintiendo como poco a poco este absorbía su energía, mientras que Heidern parecía recuperar las suyas, así que lentamente fue perdiendo el conocimiento, hasta desvanecerse por completo, y solo hasta entonces, Heidern lo soltó de manera amable, ya que no había por que ser descortés con el joven peleador, y menos después de que había demostrado su gran valor...

Es una lastima, tal vez si Terry no hubiera estado lastimado, su equipo hubiera logrado pasar a la siguiente ronda- decia Tek en un suspiro, ya que tenia ganas de lograr pelear contra el

Y tu como sabes que estaba lastimado?- pregunto Iori mientras fijaba su vista en la joven, lo mismo que K' mientras que Kyo por su parte se hacia el loco

Err... bueno desde el comienzo se veía que su estado no era el mejor- dijo Tek intentando sonar convincente, pero como digna hermana de Kyo, no lo consiguió

Si aja, ahora entiendo el por que del golpe que tienes- dijo el pelirrojo molesto mientras dirigía su mirada a donde Terry se encontraba siendo llevado a la enfermería

Oye no, Terry no me hizo nada- aclaro Tek al ver la mirada del pelirrojo

Ella dice la verdad Iori- apoyo Kyo sin notar que había metido la patota

Y tu como lo sabes?- pregunto Iori con una sonrisa de victoria, mientras dirigía una mirada MUY seria a Kyo

Eh... es que...- Kyo no sabia que decir, la mirada de Iori lo incomodaba, pero que le podía decir, no mira, un sujeto nos ataco a mi y a Terry, y como me golpeo, mi imoutu también recibió el golpe, si aja, como si Yagami le fuera a creer la verdad

Kyo...- decia Iori apretando los dientes mientras esperaba la respuesta del Kusanagi

O.k. mira, como mi imoutu se iba a caer de la escaleras, yo intente correr hacia ella y ayudarla, pero ambos perdimos el equilibrio y caímos, así que Terry, quien en ese momento iba subiendo, intento impedir nuestra estrepitosa caída, pero se fue junto con nosotros escalera abajo, pero logro su cometido, ya que callo primero dándonos un colchón donde caer- dijo Kyo en una reverenda mentira, aunque la mas creíble que había inventado hasta ahora, así que el pelirrojo le dio el beneficio de la duda...

La siguiente pelea estaba por comenzar, la primera en subir a la plataforma fue Ioru, la cual alzo la vista para observar a donde se encontraba Iori, el cual la veía con una sonrisa, el sabia que esa pelea iba a ser muy fácil para ella, ya que el mismo la había entrenado, y sabia que tenia casi el mismo poder que el había tenido hasta antes de entrenar con Rafael, por su parte Ioru contesto la sonrisa con una suya, sabia que Iori confiaba en ella, así que no lo decepcionaría, por el otro equipo, la primera en subir fue Hinako, la cual hacia su pose de entrada de sumo, lo que hizo que Ioru volteara a verla con una sonrisa al puro estilo Iori, que perturbo a Hinako, ya que por un momento le pareció estar viendo al Yagami frente a ella

Oye King, como que la familia de Yagami se parece mucho, no?- dijo May algo nerviosa, ya que también había visto lo que Hinako, y eso le preocupaba, ya que sabia del potencial de Iori, y si la joven de aquí se vestía de la misma manera de Iori, se veía casi igual que el físicamente, su mirada era igual, sus movimientos también, le preocupaba que el poder de la joven fuera igual

Si- fue la respuesta de King, a la cual le preocupaba lo mismo que May, pero que por otro lado le agradaba ver aun Iori Yagami, en forma femenina, y lo mas gracioso es que hasta en el nombre se parecían, ya que la joven se llamaba Ioru Yagami..

Oye, que Kyo no pudo inventar una excusa mas creíble?- le pregunta Steve a Zet al cual solo se le asomaba una gota

Que dirías si te dijera que es la excusa mas creíble que ha dicho- contesto Zet al momento que veía la expresión de sorpresa de Steve al cual se le asomo una GRAAAN gota...

Ioru se encontraba evitando fácilmente los ataques de Hinako, la cual no podía asestarle un golpe a la joven Yagami, la cual ya le había dado un buen par de golpes que la habían lastimado demasiado, para no ser Iori, su fuerza se parecía demasiado, por su parte Ioru solo sonrió de manera sádica, lanzándose contra Hinako, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara otra en la boca del estomago, y después la agarro fuertemente de la cabeza lanzándola contra el suelo al momento que la hacia explotar en fuego púrpura y lanzándole un yamibara, que dejo a Hinako fuera de combate rápidamente ante la mirada de terror de Xiang Fei, ya que era la siguiente en pelear contra la joven Yagami, así que lentamente, su carácter alegre se noto en el saludo típico en ella, a la que Ioru seguía con su sonrisa burlona...

Oye Iori, tu prima se parece mucho a ti- dijo Kyo viendo de manera interesante a la joven Yagami

Ni se te ocurra poner los ojos en mi prima Kusanagi- dijo Iori en tono molesto, celoso y sobre protector

Ya oíste Kusanagi, no se te ocurra poner los ojos sobre esa belleza- dijo K' al momento que veía a Ioru como un lobo sobre su presa, lo que no le agrado mucho al pelirrojo

Tu tampoco clon de pacotilla- dijo Iori de forma amenazante, con fuego en mano

Calma Iori, calma, solo te lo decían en broma- decia Tek con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver al Yagami en ese estado celoso, de pronto, uno de los espectadores que veía a la joven Yagami le decia a su compañero algo que en su vida iba a repetir

Grandotas aunque me peguen- escucho Iori que decia un tipo cualquiera, así que "lentamente" se acerco a el, mientras el joven al ver interrumpida la vista se molesto

Oye hazte aun lado que no me dejas ver a esa preciosidad de mujer- dijo el sujeto sin notar a quien le hablaba, mientras que su compañero, que no era tan despistado como el, solo se hizo a un lado atinadamente- que no ois..te- dijo el sujeto viendo a Iori, el cual no lo veía con muy buenos ojos que digamos, solo vio como Iori ponía la palma de su mano sobre su cara para después ver el fuego púrpura salir de las manos del pelirrojo a su cara, y después nada, solo obscuridad

Iori- llamo Tek enojada por lo que el pelirrojo acababa de hacer, mientras Iori solo la veía de manera seriamente amenazadora, cambiando su mira a una de niño regañado al ver a quien había amenazado con la mirada...

Xiang Fei solo sentía como su cuerpo era cortado por los golpes de Ioru, la cual con cada golpe desgarraba la ropa y la piel de su contrincante, al mas puro estilo Iori, mientras que en su rostro seguía la sonrisa burlona y sádica, hasta que logro romper por completo la defensa de Xiang Fei, lanzándose contra ella de manera bestial, lanzándola al piso, y poniendo de sobre ella, golpeándola una y otra vez, para después voltear a ver a las compañeras de equipo de Xiang Fei de manera amenazadora y seguir después con los golpes que le aplicaba a la joven, hasta que al final en el ultimo golpe la hizo explotar en su fuego púrpura, dejando a Xiang Fei fuera de combate rápidamente, mientras que Ioru solo se paraba como si nada, la siguiente en subir a la plataforma fue May, la cual se encontraba algo nerviosa de tener que pelear contra esa Yagami que se parecía tanto al Yagami

Que pasa, acaso me tienes miedo?- pregunto Ioru con una sonrisa burlona al momento que saboreaba con su lengua un poco de sangre que le había salpicado al golpear a Xiang Fei, lo que intimido mas a May

No- fue la respuesta de May, aunque no sonó muy segura que digamos

Hum, ni porque los Yagami fuimos compasivos y decidimos que pelearía solo yo contra ustedes, ya que no es muy caballeroso que un hombre las golpee- dijo Ioru en una gran burla, ya que sabia que ella era una de las mas fuertes de su equipo y de su clan, ya que los únicos capaz de vencerla eran, Iori y Yagami-sama, aunque este ultimo ya estaba en duda...

Hum, esa joven se parece demasiado a Iori- se escuchaba una voz profunda dirigiéndose a Blade, mientras ambos veían a través de una esfera la pelea

Si, el parecido es impresionante- dijo Blade apoyando a su amo

Blade, quiero a esa joven muerta, entiendes?- dijo su amo en forma de orden

Si, le ordenare a mis sirvientes que la maten- dijo Blade desapareciendo de la presencia de su amo, el cual solo sonreía, pronto seria libre de la prisión en la que se encontraba encerrado, solo necesitaba una piedra azul mas, y subiría a la tierra, liberándose de esa prisión dimensional...

Vamos muñequita, no puedes dar mas?- se burlaba Ioru de May, la cual no había podido hacerle mucho daño a Ioru

Ahora veras- dijo May enojada al momento que le lanzaba uno de sus abanicos a Ioru la cual salto para esquivarlo, al momento May solo sonrió y se lanzo envuelta en fuego escarlata, sorprendiendo a la joven Yagami, la cual aunque fue alcanzada por el ataque, no fue gravemente afectada, así que se levanto algo enojada, y comenzó a sacar su fuego púrpura, el cual la rodeo rápidamente, ante la mirada atenta de May

Ahora veras lo que es un verdadero fuego- expreso Ioru al momento que se lanzaba contra May, la cual apenas podía detener las embestidas de Ioru, ya que el fuego púrpura la lastimaba demasiado, y pronto no pudo resistir mas, así que rápidamente sintió tres fuertes golpes de parte de la chica elevándola en una columna de fuego, para después explotar en una cruz de fuego púrpura ante la carcajada de Ioru, dejando a May inconsciente y fuera de la plataforma, la siguiente en subir a la plataforma fue King, la cual iba muy seria...

Matar a la joven pelirroja?- pregunto Brau sin entender a que se debía esa orden

Si, nuestro amo lo ha ordenado- dijo Blade haciéndoles saber que eran ordenes de su amo

Pero porque matar a la pelirroja?- pregunto Klee aun sin entender en que le afectaba que la joven viviera

Por que así lo ordeno nuestro amo, pero si quieres cuestionar sus ordenes, puedes ir a preguntarle a el personalmente- dijo Blade molesto de que cuestionaran sus ordenes

No, no es necesario, discúlpeme- dijo Klee disculpándose por su impertinencia

King se encuentra enfrentándose a Ioru, la cual no esperaba mucha resistencia de parte de la rubia, la cual le estaba asestando varias patadas por todo el cuerpo, al ir cayendo al suelo pudo ver la mirada molesta de Yagami-sama, mientras sentía dos bolas de energía que le había mandado King, sobre su cuerpo ya lastimado, pero no dejo a notar su dolor, como toda buena Yagami, se levanto aun con su sonrisa, mientras de nuevo era envuelta en su fuego púrpura, al momento que se lanzaba corriendo hacia King, la cual brinco para no caer en el mismo ataque que la joven Yagami le había propiciado a May, pero al voltear a ver Ioru solo vio una columna de fuego que pronto la envolvió en una explosión púrpura lanzándola fuera de la plataforma, quedándose así con la victoria

Vaya Iori, tu le enseñaste todas tus técnicas a tu prima- decia Tek con una gran sonrisa mientras veía al pelirrojo el cual la veía con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

Basta Tek, o pronto no le va a quedar mas color a Iori- dijo Kyo en burla al ver como la joven hacia ponerse rojo a Iori a cada rato

Kyo...- gruñía Iori, al momento que un dolor a su costado lo hizo inclinarse

Ay no, a Iori-san le debió reventar la bilis- dijo Steve viendo asustado a Iori, mientras Zet lo veía seriamente

No creo que le haiga reventado la bilis, por lo menos no todavía- dijo Zet con una sonrisa

Ah no?- preguntaba Steve curioso

No- fue la respuesta de Zet quien solo sonreía

Iori discúlpame- decia Tek algo apenada al ver que su golpe no le había dado a Kyo, si no a Iori, ya que este se había metido en medio de ellos dos, al querer golpear a Kyo

No... no fue nada- dijo Iori incorporándose aunque la verdad si le había dolido el golpe de la joven

Ja ja ja- reía K' a carcajadas mientras veía la escena- oye Yagami, a este paso tu pareja te va a matar un día- dijo K' en burla

Cállate- gruño el pelirrojo al momento que le daba un golpe a K' en la cabeza

Vaya K', tenia tiempo que no te veía reír así- dijo Tek acercándose K', el cual se encontraba estampado en el suelo

Pues si esto me va a pasar cada vez que lo haga, nunca mas lo voy a hacer- dijo K' al momento que se incorporaba tallándose la cabeza

Una vez llegada la noche, el equipo de Iori se dirigió a la cafetería, donde se verían con la peculiar pareja, aunque la verdad es que K', había sido obligado por las buenas maneras del pelirrojo y Kyo, Kyo había ido por su hermana, Iori también había ido por la misma razón, mientras que Tek, contrario a sus compañeros, es la única que iba de muy buen humor

Hola- saludo la joven al ver a la pareja esperándolos ya en la cafetería

Hola- saludo Kristan con una sonrisa, mientras su pareja, la cual se veía de mejor humor que en la tarde, también sonrió ante la sorpresa de todos

Vaya, ya le paso el efecto del gallo de la mañana- dijo Tek agrandando su sonrisa mientras saludaba a Brau, el cual también saludo cortésmente

Disculpen, espero no les moleste que haigamos invitado a un amigo- dijo Kristan al momento que señalaba a Blade, el cual lo miraba enojado por la mentira que le había dicho para hacerlo asistir a la cena

No claro que no, entre mas seamos, mas nos divertiremos- dijo Tek tomando a Iori y Blade del brazo para comenzar a caminar hacia la mesa que habían reservado, por su parte sus acompañantes no perdían detalle alguno de sus nuevos amigos, no es que solieran ser muy desconfiados, pero este era un caso especial, Tek se sentó junto a Iori y Blade, ante la molestia del pelirrojo, ya que no se le olvidaba lo que Blade le había hecho el día de su cumpleaños, por su parte Kyo también lo recordaba por el recuerdito que le dejo a el y a Terry, mientras que Tek parecía no importarle tal cosa, pero el problema comenzó cuando tuvieron que comenzar la conversación, ya que nadie sabia como comenzar, ya que no se conocían y ni modo que comenzaran con un: porque me quieres matar? Por que si comenzaban con eso, Tek no se los perdonaría, después de varios minutos de incomodo silencio...

así que están casados?- pregunto Kristan a Tek, al ver como el pelirrojo la abrazaba de manera sobre protectora para que Blade no se le acercara ni tantito

No, solo comprometidos- contesto Tek sin saber el por que Kristan había hecho la pregunta

Pues yo y mi pareja ya llevamos varios años juntos- dijo Kristan omitiendo el decir cuantos, al momento que besaba a Brau tiernamente en los labios, mientras que a K' casi se le salen los ojos ante tal escena, por su parte Iori y Kyo solo se pusieron rojos, mientras que Tek parecía no haberse inmutado ante tal escena, por su parte Blade tampoco se inmuto, ya estaba acostumbrado a que Kristan se portara así adelante de los demás

Hacen una bonita pareja- expreso Tek con una sonrisa mientras se acordaba de Steve y Jared, preguntándose si ellos alguna vez también harían una bonita pareja

Oigan, pueden dejar de hacer eso?- dijo K' incomodo por la situación, ya que todos los que se encontraban en la cafetería se les quedaban viendo raro

Si Kristan, deja de hacer eso, no comas pan delante de los pobres- dijo Blade en broma ante la actitud de K'

Lo siento, se me olvidaba que no tenias pareja- dijo Kristan dirigiéndose a Blade, pero viendo a K', el cual sintió la pedrada de Kristan

Bueno, por que no nos dicen de donde son?- pregunto Tek cambiando el tema y comenzando a cenar

Bueno... nosotros somos de...- decia Kristan mientras veía a Brau pidiéndole ayuda

Somos de un lugar MUY lejano- fue la respuesta de Blade, el cual ayudo a sus compañeros a salir de la situación en la que se habían metido

Y como supieron de kof?- insistió Tek mientras sus compañeros de equipo veían su falta de tacto

Por nuestro jefe- contesto Kristan como si nada mientras era observado seriamente por Blade

Les gusta pelear?- pregunto Tek intentando no ir mas allá de una platica normal

A mi si- contesto Kristan haciendo referencia de que a su pareja le disgustaban las peleas

Y tu chico lindo, tienes pareja?- le pregunto Tek aun callado Blade, el cual la volteo a ver algo incomodo

No- fue la respuesta de Blade, el cual se volteo para no encarar a la joven

Vaya, tienes la mala costumbre de llamar a todos chicos lindos?- pregunto Kristan en tono falso de reproche

No, solo a los que son lindo- dijo Tek con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a Kristan a los ojos, poniéndolo un poco nervioso

Hola- se escucho la voz de Rafael saludando a Tek y compañía, con una mirada de pocos amigos

Rafael, gustas acompañarnos?- pregunto Tek al ver a su amigo ahí, ignorando por completo el enojo de este

No gracias, solo pase a saludarlos- dijo Rafael retirándose de la mesa

Blade- llamo Ail al momento que abrazaba al joven de cabello negro de manera posesiva ante la mirada de Tek

Que quieres Ail?- pregunto Blade seriamente al momento que hacia que Ail lo soltara

Solo vine a saludarte- dijo Ail con una sonrisa burlona para con Tek

Vaya, es tu novia?- pregunto Tek un poco decepcionada, algo en el interior le había dolido, pero no sabia por que

Si- dijo Ail

No- fue la respuesta de Blade

La verdad es que Ail eso quisiera, pero mi amigo es solterito y sin compromiso- dijo Kristan con toda la intención de molestar a la joven

Yo me largo- dijo K' incomodo de verse rodeado de tantos enemigos

Vaya, la copia falsificada ya se aburrió- dijo Ail en tono hiriente

Si, tal ves sea una copia, pero no me arrastro ante nadie- dijo K' mirando Ail desafiante

K', no es ninguna copia, el es una persona propia, con una pequeña mezcla de ADN de Kyo, pero nada mas- dijo Tek parándose de su lugar para encarar a la joven

Acaso quieres pelear conmigo?- dijo Ail con una sonrisa burlona

Ya basta Ail- dijo Blade en una orden, a lo que la joven tuvo que agachar la cabeza molesta

Aceptare tu reto, pero será en el torneo- dijo Tek seriamente

Creo que lo mejor será retirarnos- dijo Kristan al ver la situación tan incomoda que se había formado

Lastima, ojala nos veamos otro día- dijo Tek resignada

Claro, solo espero para entonces no tener interrupciones- dijo Kristan alejándose con sus acompañantes

Una vez en el cuarto, Kristan se disponía a comenzar su diversión personal con Brau pero...

Que es lo que haces Kristan?- preguntaba Blade desde la cama de Kristan, el cual lo veía sin entender que hacia el ahí

Blade?- pregunto Kristan aun sin creer que Blade estaba ahí

Si soy yo- dijo Blade con una sonrisa maliciosa

Te... te vas a quedar aquí TODA la noche?- pregunto Kristan en un tono de quiero estar solo con mi pareja

Pues si, espero no te moleste que me quede en tu cama?- pregunto Blade aun con la sonrisa burlona en los labios

No, yo no la ocupo- dijo Kristan como si nada, ya que el siempre dormía en la misma cama que su koibito

así que ya le dijiste que te vas a quedar con nosotros- dijo Brau con una sonrisa

Si, pero no le he dicho que será durante todo el torneo- dijo Blade mirando en complicidad a Brau

OYE NO, nosotros necesitamos privacidad, un día pasa, pero casi una semana es exagerar- dijo Kristan molesto, ya que no se iba a poder divertir con su koibito, el cual por cierto solo lucia una excitante tanga que casi hacia a Kristan correr a Blade, lastima que no pudiera, pero nadie dijo que no pudiera divertirse con Brau delante de Blade

Te pasa algo Kristan?- pregunto Brau con una sonrisa, el sabia lo que pasaba por la mente de su amante, pero no lo quiso dejar a notar, después de todo, era parte del castigo que Blade le iba a aplicar por desobedecerlo, ya que para Kristan el no tener sexo por mas de un día, era peor que cualquier castigo de dolor que Blade le pudiera aplicar, y eso lo sabia bien Blade

Si, que te parece si ya nos vamos a dormir?- dijo Kristan en tono maliciosamente seductor

Muy bien, hasta mañana Kristan- dijo Brau al momento que se acostaba junto a Blade, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Kristan

Oye... vas... vas a dormir con Blade?- pregunto Kristan apunto de un ataque de histeria

Si, durante el tiempo que este con nosotros, ya sabes, para evitar tentaciones- dijo Brau con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de Kristan

Evitar tentaciones... EVITAR TENTACIONES MIS POLAINAS, SI QUISIERAS EVITAR TENTACIONES NO TE VESTIRIAS ASI- grito enojado Kristan

En eso tiene razón- apoyo Blade mientras veía de manera deliciosa a Brau, el cual sabia que Blade solo lo hacia para hacer rabiar a Kristan

Lo siento cariño, pero nada de esto es ya tuyo- dijo Brau con una sonrisa seductora al momento que se tapaba con la pequeña sabana que marcaba su cuerpo dejando poco a la imaginación

Lastima, lo que me hubiera gustado pasar otra noche contigo- dijo Blade en falso tono de resignación, ya que nunca había tenido nada que ver con Brau aunque todos creían que si

Brau- llamo Kristan, pero antes de que Brau siquiera lo volteara a ver, este ya se encontraba en los brazos de Kristan fuera de la cama, donde estaba Blade

Oye Kristan, no soy tan malo como parezco- dijo Blade parándose de la cama y acercándose a ellos

Ah no, y por eso me castigas de esta manera tan cruel?- dijo Kristan enojado

Yo no te prohíbo tener sexo con Brau, pero si lo quieres tener mientras yo este aquí, tendrás que compartirlo- dijo Blade al momento que se pasaba la lengua por sus labios de manera seductora, mientras que a Brau esta parte del castigo ya no le gustaba mucho que digamos

Acaso piensas que no soy capaz de compartirlo?- pregunto Kristan de forma maliciosa mientras sonreía de manera despectiva

Entonces comenzamos con la orgi fiesta- dijo Blade con una sonrisa que le hizo ver a Kristan que no estaba bromeando

Oigan... no soy juguete de nadie- dijo Brau intentando salvarse de la situación que se había provocado

Kristan comenzó a besar a Brau en los labios, mientras Blade lo observaba con una sonrisa, para después pegarse a Brau por su espalda, para besar desde el cuello hasta donde la espalda pierde el nombre, dejando una camino mojado marcado de manera seductora, arrancándole pequeños gemidos a Brau, los cuales se fueron intensificando según sentía el trabajo tan exquisito de ambos jóvenes sobre su cuerpo, toda resistencia que hubiera tenido se rompió tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio, Kristan besaba sus tetillas de manera tan excitante que Brau ya había perdido por completo el control de todo raciocinio, entregándose al placer que los dos jóvenes le proporcionaban, por su parte Blade jugaba con los glúteos de Brau, cortando de manera rápida la pequeña tanga que el joven traía, dejando a ver todo lo que Kristan disfrutaba por las noches, por su parte Kristan solo veía como Blade se disponía a meter uno de sus largos dedos en aquel lugar que hasta ahora solo le había pertenecido a el...

BASTA...- grito Kristan deteniendo a Blade antes de que profanara ese santuario solo suyo

Que pasa Kristan, la diversión apenas comenzaba- dijo Blade mientras acariciaba el rojo cabello de Brau, el cual se encontraba en cierta forma molesto por la repentina falta de atención, pero por otro lado feliz de que Kristan no lo compartiera

La diversión acaba aquí y ahora, después de todo, que son solo un par de días sin sexo- dijo Kristan como una excusa tonta que Blade comprendió muy bien, ya que si Kristan no lo hubiera detenido, el lo hubiera hecho

Bueno, parece que hoy no va haber diversión- dijo Brau frustrado, al momento que se acostaba a dormir, pero su mente por un momento se imagino a Blade recorriendo su cuerpo, con esas caricias tan tiernas pero tan excitantes, se preguntaba como era que Blade había aprendido a tocar un cuerpo de esa manera tan desquiciante, pero por otro lado se reprocho el tener esos pensamientos teniendo a su pareja con el...

Al otro día, por fin se realizarían la dos ultimas peleas de la primera ronda, el ambiente en los espectadores no había cambiado, pero en los peleadores había muchas sorpresas al ver a casi todos los peleadores de años anteriores fuera, la séptima pelea fue anunciada, los peleadores pasaron al centro del coliseo colocándose alrededor de la plataforma, había un integrante nuevo en cada equipo, debido a que Iori había renunciado al equipo de Vanessa una semana antes del torneo, y K' lo había hecho tres días antes, así que con esa excusa, los ninjas tomaron ventaja para mezclarse en los equipos incompletos, obviamente los primeros en pelear serian Steve y Jared, los cuales subieron a la plataforma como rivales, dejando aun lado sus sentimientos...

Pobre Jared, le debe ser difícil pelear contra Steve- decia Tek preocupada por su amigo

Pobre Jared?- preguntaba Kyo sin entender de que hablaba Tek

Pobre Jared, ni que pobre Jared, pobre de Steve- dijo el pelirrojo preocupado por su joven amigo

Pobre Steve?- volvió a preguntar Kyo sin entender de que hablaban el pelirrojo y su imoutu, pero de nuevo ninguna respuesta llego, por su parte, Zet veía el combate junto a su equipo, aunque no le agradaba mucho estar con ellos, ya que no le gustaba ver la cara de desagrado de Goro

Steve y Jared peleaban haciendo gala cada uno de su estilo, ambos rápidos en sus movimientos, pero el mas certero en el ataque era Jared, ya que tenia mas experiencia en las peleas que Steve, no solo como ninja, si no por cada uno de sus amoríos, desde que era un niño se la pasaba peleando, mientras que Steve solo lo hacia cada que era necesario, algún trabajo de Iori o Yagami-sama y ya, eso era todo, aparte de sus entrenamientos de vez en cuando con Iori, en los cuales siempre terminaba inconsciente gracias al pelirrojo, y obviamente su entrenamiento con los demás ninjas, Jared no tardo mucho en dejarlo fuera de combate, aunque antes disfruto de contactos algo impropios que sacaban a menudo a Steve de su concentración, mientras que Jared disfrutaba ver el rojo que subía a las mejillas de Steve ante esos contactos, que obviamente no dejaba que notara todo el publico, si había algo que todavía tenia era un poco, pero muy poco pudor, así que en cuanto Jared saco a Steve de la plataforma con un rápido movimiento, solo le sonrió en sincera amistad, haciéndole ver que lo que había pasado hacia días en el departamento del pelirrojo ya estaba olvidado, a lo que Steve también sonrió, pero pronto noto la molestia de sus compañeros de equipo, de los cuales, el siguiente en subir fue Ramon, quien antes de subir le dedico ese combate a Vanessa, la cual solo sonrió, pero no lo acepto...

Oye Iori, desde cuando Jared y Steve se reconciliaron?- pregunto Tek al ver la muestra de afecto de Jared para con Steve

No lo se- fue la respuesta del pelirrojo el cual solo sonrió feliz por su amigo para después volver a su gesto serio

Reconciliarse? Que acaso estaban peleados?- pregunto Kyo aun sin entender de que hablaban Iori y su imoutu, pero de nuevo, nada, ni una respuesta, mientras a K' solo se le asomaba una gota al ver el caso que le hacían al Kusanagi...

Ramon y Jared peleaban en un combate muy parejo, aunque Ramon notaba en su cara la seguridad de ganar ese combate, mientras que Jared permanecía con su rostro serio, ni una mueca de dolor, cansancio o satisfacción, simplemente serio, como cada que realizaba un trabajo para los Kusanagi o peleaba por el simple hecho de hacerlo, su hermano le había dicho que como ninja no debía demostrar emoción alguna, aunque como persona el podía ser como quisiera, pero el solo tomo esa frase aplicándola a sus trabajo o peleas, de ahí en fuera, era como el quería, Ramon intentaba sorprender al joven ninja con sus ataques, pero para Jared esos ataques eran muy lentos, de gran efectividad, si, pero muy lentos para el, así que aprovechando su velocidad, se acercaba a Ramon, rápidamente haciéndole cortes que aunque poco profundos, hechos en lugares estratégicos para debilitar a su oponente, el cual, pronto se dio cuenta de las punzadas que cada uno de los cortes que Jared le había hecho le provocaban, entumeciendo su cuerpo lentamente, mientras Jared no cambiaba su gesto serio ante nada, Ramon pronto sintió como sus piernas se doblaban haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas, Jared se acerco a el para darle el ultimo golpe, que lo dejaría inconsciente, pero Ramon aprovecho la distracción de Jared, para golpearlo fuertemente varias veces seguidas, tanto en la cara como en el estomago y las piernas, haciendo que Jared perdiera un poco el balance, mientras sentía los golpes en su piel, provocándole pequeñas olas de dolor, pero nada, su rostro no lo reflejaba, una vez que Ramon termino su ataque, Jared aun seguía en pie, era obvio que Ramon ya se encontraba muy débil, ya que su ataque no le había hecho mucho daño, así que sin mucho esfuerzo le dio un golpe a Ramon atrás del cuello dejando rápidamente inconsciente, ante la sorpresa de los compañeros de Ramon y los suyos, el siguiente en subir a la plataforma fue Seth, quien había estado observando la forma de pelear de Jared con detenimiento, así que con el gesto serio que lo identificaba, saludo a su contrincante, y se alistaron a pelear...

Oye Kristan, estas enojado?- preguntaba Brau al ver el gesto serio de su pareja

No, solo pensaba- contesto el con una sonrisa

así, en que?- pregunto Brau sentándose al lado de Kristan y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja

En ti, en lo importante que eres para mi- dijo Kristan en tono cariñoso

Oye, estas bien?- pregunto Brau algo preocupado, Kristan nunca le había dicho que el era importante para el, si, se lo demostraba, pero nunca se lo decia

Ju, si, es solo que ayer me di cuenta que te quiero solo para mi, siempre pensé que lo que sentía por ti era simple y llanamente necesidad, tanto de cariño como de sexo, pero cuando vi la forma en que Blade te tocaba, y en la que tu respondías, me hizo preguntarme, el que haría si te perdiera, y la respuesta que encontré me aterro- dijo Kristan en tono serio

Tu nunca me perderás- dijo Brau al momento que abrazaba a Kristan de forma cariñosa y protectora cosa que Kristan agradeció

Pero yo nunca podría competir contra Blade, el fue el primero en tu vida, en tu cuerpo, en tu corazón, sus caricias son mejores que las mías en tu cuerpo- dijo Kristan dudando de el mismo, lo que dejo ver un hilo de tristeza en Brau

El y yo nunca tuvimos nada que ver, es mas, el solo ha estado con una persona, pero nunca la conocí, además, sin importar que tan bueno sea el con sus caricias o en la cama, o que haiga aparecido primero en mi vida, no puede darme lo que tu me das y lo que yo necesito: a ti y amor- fueron las palabras que Brau profeso a Kristan y las que este necesitaba escuchar

Prométeme que siempre vas a estar junto a mi- dijo Kristan al momento que abrazaba a Brau fuertemente

Siempre lo haré, o no te has dado cuenta, yo renuncie al paraíso para estar contigo, que mas da el lugar, lo que importa es estar a tu lado- dijo Brau con una sonrisa y una suave caricia para su pareja, el cual como contestación lo beso suavemente en los labios, ante la mirada de Blade, el cual decidió no interrumpir ese momento, después de todo, Kristan acababa de aprender una lección que ningún libro o maestro le enseñaría...

Seth se encontraba aplicando una de sus técnicas especiales en Jared, el cual había caído en una engaño de Seth, el cual se encontraba golpeando una y otra vez a Jared, ahí donde no le pega el sol, la parte que mas había usado Jared en su vida, y que gracias a Seth, tal ves no volvería a usar, pero lo que si era seguro es que hijos no iba a poder tener, entre uno y otro golpe, Jared no supo cuando perdió la conciencia, perdiendo así el combate, siendo Maxima el que ocupara su lugar...

Vaya, ya despertaste, por un momento me preocupe- decia Tek al ver a Jared abrir los ojos lentamente, mientras este solo la veía con una sonrisa

Te dije que mi otouto saldria de esta, es un cabeza dura- dijo Zet mientras le sonreía a Jared guiñiendole un ojo

Pues no solo tiene la cabeza dura, si no, no hubiera salido tan fácil de esta- dijo Tek sin entender el doble sentido que Zet había utilizado, aunque ante este comentario Steve sintió subir su sangre a la cabeza, ya que el personalmente sabia que Jared también tenia aquello bien duro

Tek, como que mejor cambias el tema- dijo Iori al ver la incomodidad de Steve

Es cierto, déjenme felicitarlos por su pelea- dijo Tek dirigiéndose a Steve y Jared

Gracias- dijeron ambos un poco apenados

Pero tu Steve, tendrás que entrenar nuevamente, tu nivel ha bajado seriamente- dijo Iori serio a lo que Steve solo agacho la cabeza para tragar saliva duramente

Tu también tendrás que hacerlo Jared- dijo Zet de manera seria hacia su otouto

Si- dijo Jared con un tono de perrito regañado

Bueno, pues si los dos van a entrenar, que les parece entrenar conmigo y con Kyo- dijo Tek ofreciéndoles su ayuda

NNNOOOOOO- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Por que?- pregunto Tek curiosa

Es que Iori-san nos va a entrenar- dijeron los dos mientras volteaban a ver al pelirrojo en manera suplicante para que los ayudara, mientras Iori los veía sin entender pero acepto de mala gana, ya después haría que los dos ninjas se arrepintieran de su decisión...

Seth había intentado aplicar la misma técnica que uso en Jared con Maxima, pero al ser este un robot, no sintió ningún dolor, lo que provoco que Seth quedara a merced de Maxima, el cual lo alzo con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra golpeaba repetidas veces la cara de Seth, para después lanzarlo por los aires y al ir cayendo asestarle un fuerte golpe que saco a Seth de la plataforma inconsciente, dejando a Vanessa con la responsabilidad de todo el equipo...

Espero que tu seas mejor que tu hermanito- decia Goro de manera despectiva dirigiéndose a Zet el cual lo volteo a ver molesto por el comentario

No se preocupe por eso- contesto Zet de manera despectiva, lo que molesto a Goro

Ya basta Goro, no molestas al chico- dijo Benimaru intentando tranquilizar el ambiente hostil que había en su equipo

Goro-san, Zet-san es muy bueno- decia Shingo en defensa de Zet, ya que el conocía bien las habilidades del ninja personal de Kyo

Eso espero, no quiero que este niño arruine nuestra reputación- decia Goro aun en el mismo tono

La reputación de uno, no se arruina por la reputación de otro- dijo Zet con una sonrisa, lo que acabo de molestar a Goro...

Vanessa acababa de sacar a Maxima de la plataforma, aunque se encontraba algo lastimada por la heridas que Maxima le había hecho, pero gracias a su velocidad había alcanzado a conectarle su especial a Maxima, el cual fue a dar a fuera de la plataforma ante su sorpresa, así que Lin decidió acabar con Vanessa, ya que su velocidad podría compararse fácilmente a la de Vanessa...

Oye Kyo, como crees que le este diendo a Zet con Goro?- pregunto Tek recordando lo exigente que era Goro con los peleadores, pero aun mas lo desconfiado

No te preocupes, Zet sabrá arreglárselas con Goro- dijo Kyo con una sonrisa

No, si quien me preocupa no es Zet, si no Goro- dijo Tek con otra sonrisa que por un momento desconcertó a Kyo pero que entendía muy bien a que se refería Tek, ya que si Zet se lo proponía, podía desesperar hasta al mas tranquilo del mundo, y Goro no era precisamente muy tranquilo que digamos...

Lin se encuentra ganando su combate con Vanessa, ya que esta había recibido un poco del veneno de Lin, el cual no había usado su veneno letal, pero si uno lo suficientemente bueno para dejar hasta aun elefante fuera de combate, y no es que fuera piadoso, pero sus compañeros le habían prohibido matar, y no porque fuera obediente, pero si desobedecía, tendría que pelear contra todos ellos, lo que lo ponía en gran desventaja, ya que aunque lograra conectarle su veneno a todos ellos, a Maxima no le iba a hacer ni cosquillas, y para cuando lograra aplicar el veneno, los otros no lo iban a dejar limpio de algún golpe, especialmente Whip, así que acabo rápidamente su combate con Vanessa sacándola simplemente de la plataforma, sin mucha resistencia de parte de esta, ya que estaba mas inconsciente que conciente, ganando así su combate...

Jofiel, encontramos la cuarta piedra azul- decia Zadquiel seriamente

En donde se encuentra?- pregunto Jofiel de manera seria, ya que si ellos sabían donde se encontraban, era seguro que Blade también

Cerca de ella- dijo Zadquiel al momento que miraba a la joven de mirada angelical que veía el combate próximo a realizarse

Kula- dijo Jofiel viendo a la joven que parecía no notarlos

La ultima pelea va a comenzar, los peleadores ya se encuentran alrededor de la plataforma, Benimaru con su carácter jovial, saludo a los espectadores, al momento que le lanza besos a todos

Vas tu primero novato- dijo Goro dándole un pequeño empujoncito a Zet el cual se molesto, pero subió a la plataforma sin chistar, su cabello largo se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta para que no le estorbara demasiado, su rostro mas serio que el de su hermano, su mirada fría, su traje completamente pegado al cuerpo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, hacia que Benimaru no parara de verlo imaginándose a ese joven en diferentes poses alrededor de su cuerpo

Vamos Zet, demuéstrales tus habilidades- se escucho el grito de Tek desde las gradas, lo que hizo que Benimaru bajara de su nube, mientras que Zet solo la veía sonriéndole un poco, para después volver a su forma seria

A mi me gustaría que me demostrara sus otras habilidades- dijo Benimaru en voz baja, pero que alcanzo a ser escuchado por Shingo

De que habilidades habla?- pregunto Shingo inocentemente, a lo que el rubio solo lo volteo a ver un poco nervioso

Nada, olvídalo- dijo Benimaru volteando a ver el combate que ya iba a comenzar

Smith fue el primero en subir a la plataforma, el había asistido a ese torneo especialmente para pelear contra Zet y su otouto, Zet por su parte lo veía sin cambiar su gesto serio, a pesar de haber reconocido al sujeto frente a el, el solo verlo le daba asco, ganas de matarlo, pero no demostraría que la presencia de ese sujeto lo turbaba

Ah pasado mucho tiempo Zet- dijo Smith con una sonrisa burlona, mientras con su lengua recorría sus labios de manera seductora, y con sus ojos recorría todo el cuerpo del joven delante de el de manera lujuriosa

así es, te busque por mucho tiempo, pero como todas las ratas, te escondiste muy bien- dijo Zet con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a una expresión algo maniática, era la primera vez que Tek y Kyo veían esa expresión en Zet, el nunca demostraba sentimientos como esos hacia nadie, pero esta vez era diferente

Oye Jared, quien es el?- pregunto Kyo al momento que veía la expresión de rabia en Jared, el cual quería saltar a la plataforma para ayudar a su hermano a enfrentar a esa basura, pero era fuertemente sujetado por el pelirrojo que no quería que descalificaran al equipo de Benimaru por la imprudencia de Jared, y no es que quisiera mucho a ese equipo, pero sabia que Kyo y Tek esperaban que ellos pasaran a la siguiente ronda

El es el que mato a nuestra oneesan (hermana mayor) y a nuestro ootasan- dijo Jared recordando todo lo que había pasado ese día, y el no había podido hacer nada, el único que había intentado hacer algo fue su oniisan, y había pagado muy caro el hacerlo

Quieres decir que el fue el que...- decia Tek recordando el dolor de Zet aquella ocasión

Y como esta tu otouto, tengo muchas ganas de saludarlo- decia Smith con el mismo tono burlón

Lastima, pero creo que no podrás, por que morirás aquí- dijo Zet igualmente serio, recuperando su compostura

Vaya, acaso me quieres para ti solito- dijo Smith en tono burlón

No, a mi no me gustan las porquerías- dijo Zet en el mismo tono burlón de Smith

Eso no fue lo que me pareció hace 10 años- dijo Smith aun en burla

Bueno, no venimos a platicar, si no a pelear- dijo Zet poniéndose a la defensiva, mientras Smith también se preparaba para el ataque, Zet había acabado con toda su familia sin compasión alguna, con sus amigos, con sus sirvientes, y con todo aquel que tenia relación alguna con el, incluso a su prometida y su amante

Te haré pagar por lo que me hiciste- dijo Smith con profundo odio

Que? No te gusto el obsequio que te di agradeciendo tu regalo- dijo Zet con suma burla, el personalmente se había encargado de matar a todos solo, disfrutando de la sangre que derramo, pero siempre buscando a quien ahora se encontraba frente a el

El combate comenzó, Smith corrió rápidamente a donde se encontraba Zet, el cual mantenía la cabeza fría, no se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos, se mantendría con la mente fría, pronto vio como el joven de cabellos blancos y ojos lavanda sacaba una daga de entre sus ropas para enterrársela, pero lo esquivo fácilmente, pero Smith se giro en un movimiento brusco para ensartarlo por la espalda, pero Zet ya esperaba algo así, así que para cuando Smith se había volteado, Zet ya se encontraba en su espalda y le enterró unas pequeñas espinas que no se veían por fuera, doblando a Smith del dolor, mientras Jared aprovecho su situación para romperle las piernas de un solo golpe, para después acercarse a el y colocar sus labios cerca de su oído

Pronto morirás de forma dolorosa, pero no será aquí, ya que no quiero que nos descalifiquen por basuras como tu- fue lo ultimo que Zet le dijo a Smith antes de ver como el joven comenzaba a gritar de dolor, de sus labios salía espuma y convulsionaba mientras su pecho se hinchaba como si algo quisiera salir de adentro de el, así que lo tuvieron que sacar de la plataforma por problemas de salud..

Eso no es ningún problema de salud- dijo Kyo mientras veía seriamente a Zet, el había visto a Zet hacerle lo mismo a otra persona, la cual no había aguantado mas de una hora el dolor, y después su pecho exploto

Zet debe odiarlo para someterlo a esa tortura- dijo K' al ver como sufría el peleador que era sacado en una camilla

Lo suficiente para extender su tortura por días- dijo Jared al ver que Zet no había aplicado las espinas como debía para mayor efectividad, pero que al final tendrían el mismo efecto

El siguiente en subir a la plataforma fue Brian, un sujeto corpulento que iba vestido como jugador de fútbol americano, el cual sonreía en burla y no saludo a su contendiente, por su parte Zet no se inmuto ante la descortesía de su oponente, solo lo veía seriamente, después de todo, no iba a hacer amigos, iba a pelear y a hacerle compañía a Kyo y a Tek, eso era todo, Brian comenzó su ataque envistiendo a Zet, pero este simplemente lo esquivo, tan fácil como un juego de niño, el sujeto podía tener fuerza física, pero era lento, muy lento, Zet se lanzo contra Brian, el cual esperaba tener cerca a Zet para sujetarlo y partirlo en dos, pero apenas lo creyó tener, Zet desapareció delante de sus ojos en un rápido movimiento, asestándole una patada en las piernas que hizo que Brian cayera de rodillas al suelo, donde lo golpeo fuertemente a los dos lados del cuello, donde era mas vulnerable, haciendo que Brian sintiera que le faltaba el aire, para después sacarlo de la plataforma rápidamente, no había necesidad de alargar ese combate

Que te parece el novato?- le preguntaba Benimaru a Goro, el cual veía sorprendido la velocidad del joven

Es rápido- fue la simple respuesta de Goro, mientras que Benimaru apoyaba eso asintiendo con la cabeza

Es mas que rápido- dijo Shingo viendo fijamente a Zet, el cual a pesar de la velocidad y la fuerza que debía de haber usado no mostraba signo alguno de cansancio o agitación, Kyo lo debía de haber entrenado muy bien

El siguiente en subir a la plataforma fue Heavy D', el cual saludo deportivamente a Zet, el cual saludo cortésmente, y después comenzaron la pelea, Heavy D' se veía en gran desventaja ante la velocidad de Zet, el cual decidió pelear directamente con el peleador con el águila en la chamarra, el cual aprovecho esto para atacar a Zet mas directamente, pero Zet no parecía muy preocupado ante la energía de Heavy D', ya que su cuerpo resistía esos ataques fácilmente...

Como es eso posible?- se preguntaba Goro al ver al joven sin siquiera un rasguño

Kusanagi-san lo entreno muy bien- dijo Shingo viendo al joven ninja, el había visto un entrenamiento de Zet con Kyo, y sabia lo difícil que había sido para Zet llegar a ese nivel

Quieres decir que Kyo lo entreno?- pregunto Goro sorprendido

No estoy seguro, pero yo una vez vi a Zet pelear contra Kusanagi-san, y este parecía emocionado de pelear contra el...

Zet se encontraba a espaldas de Heavy D', dándole un fuerte golpe que a pesar de ser con una sola mano y con la palma abierta en la espalda, lo mando fuera de la plataforma sin mucho esfuerzo, quedando como ultimo oponente Lucky

En la mansión Kusanagi, Kyo se encuentra en el jardín que daba directamente al dojo donde entrenaba siempre, pero ese día no tenia ganas de entrenar, así que solo se recostó en el pasto, mirando fijamente al cielo, el día estaba despejado, ese día tenia planeado ir con Shingo a las afueras de la ciudad para entrenar pero cambiaria eso por una visita al parque o una ida a la heladería, cualquier cosa menos entrenar...

Kyo-chan, acaso no piensa entrenar hoy?- pregunto Zet oculto desde algún lugar en el que Kyo todavía no podía saber cual era

Zet, por que te ocultas?- pregunto Kyo intentando hacer que su amigo saliera de las sombras, para poder conversar como una persona normal

Kusanagi-chan, Kusanagi-sama me dejo el trabajo de encargarme de que no dejara de entrenar ni un día- dijo Zet brincando del árbol donde Kyo se encontraba recargado, cayendo frente a Kyo y poniéndose de rodillas

Ya te dije que no tienes que ser tan formal mientras estemos solos- regañaba Kyo al ver a Zet portarse de una manera tan seria, al momento que acariciaba una de sus mejillas en broma para incomodar a su amigo

No estamos solos- dijo Zet al momento que lanzaba una kunai (una especie de cuchilla, una de las armas que utiliza Misao, en samurai x) a donde se encontraba Shingo observando, el cual solo vio como la pequeña arma pasaba rozándolo por un hombro

Shingo?- dijo Kyo con sorpresa, ya que no esperaba al joven tan temprano, al ver el rostro de sorpresa de su alumno se dio cuenta que lo había visto acariciar a su joven amigo, y lo había malinterpretado

Yo... lo siento Kusanagi-san – dijo Shingo mientras veía como Zet lo veía de manera seria y fría

No malinterpretes esto- dijo Kyo seriamente al momento que se acercaba a su joven alumno y le daba un buen sape en la cabeza

Kyo, otra vez molestando a Zet- se escucho una voz femenina atrás de Shingo, al momento que Zet se turbaba un poco por la presencia de la joven delante de el

Tek-chan, desde cuando estas aquí?- pregunto Kyo algo sorprendido por la presencia de su imoutu

Llegue junto con Zet- dijo Tek al momento que señalaba a Zet, el cual la veía como no creyendo que lo hubiera alcanzado tan rápido

Bueno, déjame presentarte a mi alumno, Yabuki Shingo, Shingo te presento a Teksuko-chan mi imoutu- dijo Kyo señalando a Tek, el cual se sorprendió al escuchar que Kyo tenia una imoutu

así que tu eres el famoso Shingo- dijo Tek correspondiendo el saludo de Shingo, el cual se había puesto rojo de pies a cabezas

Hey Shingo, acaso no piensas decir nada?- dijo Kyo en broma al ver el nerviosismo de su joven alumno

Si.. si, es un placer conocerla Kusanagi-chan – dijo Shingo con gran respeto

Solo llámame Tek- dijo la joven con una sonrisa

Si, Tek-chan – dijo Shingo con una gran sonrisa

Es Kusanagi-chan – dijo Kyo en tono celoso

Si, disculpe Kusanagi-chan – dijo Shingo apenado

Ya Kyo, no exageres- decia Tek con una sonrisa

Kyo-chan, tiene que entrenar- dijo Zet interrumpiendo la conversación

Vamos Zet, no seas tan exagerado- decia Kyo con una sonrisa creyendo que así se escaparía de entrenar, al momento que Tek agarraba a Shingo y se hacían unos pasos atrás

Kyo-chan, no me obligue a hacerlo entrenar- decia Zet seriamente, aunque sabia que Kyo lo iba a retar

A ver oblígame?- dijo Kyo con una sonrisa, tenia tiempo que no peleaba con Zet, casi desde que eran unos niños, y esa vez Zet le había ganado por muy poco, lo que lo llevo a un regaño muy grande de parte Saishu

Zet solo lanzo un suspiro y vio como Tek y Shingo ya habían retrocedido unos pasos para dejarlos pelear a gusto, moviendo la cabeza en resignación

Oye Shingo, observa lo que es un buen entrenamiento- dijo Kyo mirando al joven con una sonrisa, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza para ponerle atención a su senpai y a Zet

Zet se lanzo contra Kyo el cual observaba detenidamente los movimientos de Zet, el cual sonreía ante la mirada seria de Kyo, cuando Kyo tiro su golpe, Zet había desaparecido apareciendo atrás de el ante su sorpresa, sintiendo la fuerte patada que Zet le había proporcionado mandándolo varios pasos atrás, pero alcanzando a recuperar el equilibrio se lanzo enseguida contra Zet, el cual no esperaba una reacción tan rápida por parte de Kyo, el cual lanzo un puñetazo, que apenas fue esquivado por Zet, el cual se doblo haciendo un arco, lo que Kyo aprovecho para lanzarle una patada directa a las piernas, las cuales se alzaron antes de recibir la patada, para golpearlo fuertemente en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder dos pasos, ante la sorpresa de Kyo y Shingo

Vamos Zet, muéstrale que tu puedes- decia Tek apoyando a Zet, ante la molestia de Kyo

Kusanagi-chan, no debería apoyar a Kusanagi-san?- pregunto Shingo sorprendido por la actitud de la joven

No, yo se que al final Kyo ganara, claro, si es que no se confía- dijo la joven con una sonrisa

Zet se lanza de nuevo contra Kyo, el cual espera paciente el ataque, de nuevo lanza un fuerte puñetazo, pero Zet nuevamente a desaparecido, así que lanza una patada atrás de el, suponiendo que va a aparecer de nuevo atrás de el, pero Zet se encuentra sobre el, golpeando a Kyo fuertemente en la cabeza, haciendo que se estrelle contra el piso

Ese ninja es muy fuerte- dijo Shingo sorprendido por la agilidad de Zet

Tiene que serlo para ser el compañero de entrenamiento de Kyo- dijo Tek viendo detenidamente la pelea, Zet había mejorado sus habilidades desde la ultima vez que lo vio pelear hacia apenas un mes

Compañero de entrenamiento?- pregunto Shingo sin entender

Si, como Kyo es una persona caprichosa y floja, ootasan decidió entrenar a uno de sus ninjas para que obligaran a Kyo a pelear- dijo Tek con mirada triste

así que entreno a Zet- dijo Shingo comprendiendo el porque del potencial del joven

No, ootasan entreno a varios ninjas, pero ninguno resistió el nivel que Saishu les daba, así que murieron, pero para ese entonces a Zet le sucedió algo que le marco su vida, así que le pidió a ootasan como un favor personal entrenarlo, a lo que ootasan acepto, pero con la condición de que si el llegaba al nivel que Saishu deseaba en un ninja, el practicaría con Kyo, ante esta condición Zet acepto, después de dos años, Zet alcanzo el nivel que ootasan quiso y se dedico a entrenar con Kyo cada que este hacia su capricho y no quería entrenar- dijo Tek en un suspiro y omitiendo otras tantas cosas de Zet

Kyo se encontraba molesto, Zet le estaba dando una paliza y el no le había dado ni un golpe, así que intento aprovechar la velocidad de Zet en su contra, en cuanto Zet se lanzo nuevamente contra el, espero pacientemente y en el ultimo momento hizo que su fuego escarlata lo rodeara para que en cuanto Zet se acercara, el fuego lo lastimara pero...

Con ese nivel tu fuego no me va a hacer daño- dijo Zet al momento que volvía a golpear a Kyo fuertemente en la cara pasando por sobre el fuego escarlata de Kyo sin recibir daño alguno, mandándolo contra el suelo nuevamente

Pero como hizo eso?- pregunto Shingo al ver como el ninja había pasado por sobre el fuego de Kyo sin ningún rasguño

KYO- se escucho una voz gruesa llamar al Kusanagi

Ootasan- dijo Kyo sin dejar de ver a Zet, el cual solo permanecía quieto unos pasos mas delante de Kyo

Si sigues subestimando el poder de Zet, nunca lo vas a derrotar, para vencerlo tienes que usar todo tu poder- se escucho la voz molesta de Saishu, al ver cuanto había Kyo bajado de nivel, o tal vez, Zet había subido demasiado el suyo y eso no le agradaba mucho que digamos

Todo mi poder?- pregunto Kyo sorprendido de que su ootasan le dijera eso

Así es Kusanagi-chan, si me quiere vencer, tendrás que usar todo tu poder- dijo Zet seriamente al momento que se disponía a atacar nuevamente a Kyo, el cual lo miraba molesto, pero en el fondo sabia que era cierto lo que le decia

Zet se lanzo nuevamente contra Kyo, mientras este sacaba nuevamente su fuego escarlata, el cual lo rodeo lentamente, para después lanzarse contra Zet en una gran explosión, mientras que Zet intentaba cubrirse del fuego de Kyo, pero siendo irremediablemente alcanzado por el fuego escarlata del Kusanagi, siendo lanzado fuertemente contra un árbol

Shingo hazte aun lado- decia Tek al ver la explosión de fuego escarlata dirigirse a ellos sin control, siendo detenida por Saishu, el cual no lo hizo precisamente para salvar a su hija, si no porque el también iba a salir dañado con ella, y Tek había empujado a Shingo atrás de Saishu para cubrirse del fuego de Kyo, ya que aunque ella quisiera cubrirlo, en el estado que Zet había dejado a Kyo y por lo tanto el estado en el que la había dejado, no era algo muy fácil, aunque al final, Saishu también fue alcanzado por el fuego escarlata de Kyo, ya que algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo de Saishu, dejaron a ver el poder que ocultaba Kyo, por su parte Zet alcanzo a ponerse nuevamente en pie, pero ya no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para pelear, mientras que Kyo apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, por el gran esfuerzo que había hecho 

Zet se encontraba evadiendo los golpes Lucky, el cual era notablemente mas rápido que sus compañeros de equipo, pero no tan rápido como Zet, lo que molestaba a Lucky, el cual intentaba asestarle un buen golpe a Zet para poder mantenerlo quieto por un momento, mientras que Zet estaba haciendo que Lucky se derrotara solo con su mismo poder, lo que no tardo en pasar, ya que cuando Lucky utilizo su técnica especial en Zet, su propia energía lo hizo retroceder un paso, el cual fue suficiente para que cayera de la plataforma, sin necesidad de que Zet tuviera que sacarlo, ganando así la pelea con esos peleadores que Kyo le había dicho que eran los mas débiles, quedando los próximos combates de la siguiente forma:

Pelea 9

Ail vs Ralf

Klee vs Leona

Brau vs Clark

Kristan vs Heidern

pelea 10

Tek vs Yagami-sama

Kyo vs Subaru

Iori vs Eishiro

K' vs Ioru

pelea 11

Miguel vs Jared

Gabriel vs Whip

Rafael vs Máxima

Uriel vs Lin

pelea 12

Angel vs Benimaru

Foxi vs Goro

K999 vs Shingo

Kula vs Zet

ZET- grito Tek al momento que se lanzaba a los brazos del joven en un efusivo abrazo, que el joven acepto con gusto, ante el desagrado del pelirrojo y los celos de Benimaru

Felicidades- dijo Kyo al momento que le daba la mano a Zet y le sonreía en complicidad, mientras que Zet le contestaba de la misma manera

Gracias- dijo Zet al momento que bajaba a Tek de su cuello con una sonrisa de felicidad que no podía disimular

Has mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi pelear- decia Tek animadamente, mientras Kyo solo la apoyaba con una sonrisa en sus labios

Lo mejor será que lleve a Zet a su cuarto para que descanse y de paso aprovecho para curar su herida- dijo Benimaru intentando alejar al joven de su aun amor

No te preocupes Beni-san, yo me encargare de curarlo- dijo Tek sin ver lo que el rubio quería hacer

Mejor hazle caso al rubio, recuerda que aquí somos rivales- dijo Iori de forma seria, mientras veía molesto a Zet, ya que este se encontraba abrazando a la joven con mucha confianza a su ver

No te preocupes Tek-chan, ya sabes que yo puedo curarme solo, y esto solo es un raspón- dijo el joven con una sonrisa

Esta bien, pero aun así prefiero que Beni-san te ayude- dijo la joven no muy feliz con esto, al momento que daba un suspiro de resignación, ante la sonrisa de victoria del pelirrojo...

K' se encuentra en una fiesta elegante, al parecer es una mansión de algún rico, aunque el realmente no sabe que hace ahí, su ropa no es la de siempre, lleva un traje negro, su cabello se encuentra bien arreglado, el se encuentra en medio de la pista bailando con una joven, aunque no puede verle la cara, sabe que es alguien importante, ya que su corazón amenaza con salir de su pecho, a su lado, otra joven vestida elegantemente baila con un joven que le esta guiñendo el ojo con una sonrisa, aunque tampoco logra ver el rostro de la joven a su lado, mientras sigue bailando, puede ver la blanca piel de su acompañante contrastando con su piel morena, después de un rato, ambos salen a la terraza, el clima es fresco, pero se siente bien, ya que el viento parece darles una suave caricia, el no ha soltado la mano de la joven, la cual no parece incomodarle tal situación

Que pasa ------?- pregunto la joven al ver que su acompañante parecía algo apenado

Lo que pasa es que yo... tu...- K' no sabia como continuar su cuerpo temblaba ante la presencia de la joven, sus labios no parecían querer articular palabra alguna

Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños, puedes decirme lo que quieras- dijo la joven con una dulce voz, a lo que K' parecía agarrar un poco de valor para decir lo que tanto se le dificultaba

Yo... te amo ------ - dijo K' al momento que toda su cara se sonrojaba de manera espectacular

Yo también te amo- dijo la joven al momento que K' alzaba su rostro con una gran sonrisa, acercándose lentamente a la joven para besarla, cerrando sus ojos como disfrutando del momento, podía sentir sus labios rozando aquellos labios tan suaves, disfrutando aquella caricia que apenas iba a profundizar cuando...

AAAAYYY- se escucho el grito de la joven al momento que era lanzada unos pasos mas atrás junto con K', debido a una explosión proveniente del salón principal, mientras K' solo sintió un fuerte golpe al estrellarse contra el barandal que indicaba el final del balcón

------, estas bien?- pregunto K' viendo a su compañera junto a el

Si, pero que es lo que paso?- pregunto la joven al momento que le daba la mano a K', el cual la ayudo a levantarse para después dirigirse juntos al salón principal, donde se encontraron con una escena que los sorprendió, la fiesta había sido interrumpida por varios sujetos con armas de fuego en mano, los cuales se encontraban disparando contra todo aquel que intentaba escapar o defenderse, sus padres y los de la joven estaban mas allá, peleando contra uno que parecía tener alas negras en su espalda, el cual sonreía con placer ante tanta sangre, a su lado, pudo sentir como otra mano se aferraba a el, temblando de miedo, volteando a ver a la otra joven que también se aferraba a el

Oniisan, que es lo que esta pasando?- pregunto la joven temblando mientras veía esa masacre delante de ella

Tranquila -------, todo va a estar bien- dijo K' al momento que abrazaba a su hermana para reconfortarla, mientras que su compañera también se encontraba aterrorizada viendo lo que pasaba

------, que vamos a hacer?- pregunto la otra joven intentando mantener la calma para no complicarle mas las cosas a K'

No, lo se, pero te prometo que no dejare que te lastimen, ni a ti ni a mi hermana- contesto K', al momento que veía como sus padres eran asesinados por el extraño sujeto, sus ojos negros, su cabello negro rojizo revuelto, un tatuaje de un dragón en su costado izquierdo que abarcaba desde su cara pasando por el cuello llegando hasta el pecho y su sonrisa sádica quedaron grabados sobre su cabeza, al momento que veía como el extraño sujeto le sonreía mientras alzaba su mano lamiendo la sangre de aquellos a quienes acababa de asesinar, para lanzarse contra el

NOOOOOO 

NOOOOOOOO- se escucho el grito de K' en todo el cuarto al momento que Tek despertaba de un brinco al escuchar el grito de su compañero, el cual se encontraba sentado sobre la cama respirando agitadamente y cubierto por una pequeña capa de sudor

K', te encuentras bien?- pregunto Tek acercándose a K', sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo de manera protectora

Si, fue solo una pesadilla- dijo el joven moreno al momento que se recargaba en el hombro de la joven sin retirarse de su abrazo

Otra pesadilla?- pregunto la joven, ya que desde que habían llegado al torneo, K' había estado teniendo pesadillas que lo despertaban gritando fuertemente, incluso sus gritos se oían en el cuarto que Iori y Kyo compartían, llegando a ir corriendo durante los primeros dos días al cuarto

No, siempre es la misma- dijo K' al momento que se tomaba fuertemente la cabeza sin entender el porque ese sueño se repetía insistentemente en su cabeza, despertando sentimientos que parecían haber estado ocultos por mucho tiempo y que ahora luchaban por salir a la superficie, ante la resistencia del moreno

Tranquilo, intenta recordar que es lo que viste en ese sueño- dijo la joven intentando ayudar a su amigo

Lo recuerdo, pero lo que no entiendo es que significa, y la forma en que me llaman es diferente, pero no logro entender el nombre, no puedo ver la cara de ella...- dijo K' atormentándose así mismo, tenia un sentimiento de culpa que no se podía explicar

Calma, todo se aclarara a su tiempo, no te preocupes- dijo Tek preocupada por esos sentimientos encontrados en el joven que ahora se encontraba acostándose en su cama, acomodándose en el lado izquierdo, haciéndole un espacio a Tek para que se acostara a su lado, como cada noche desde que se quedaban juntos...

Parece que K' volvió a tener una pesadilla- decia Iori en un suspiro de resignación, mientras veía como su compañero de cuerpo maldecía por lo bajo al momento que se volvía a acostar intentando volver a conciliar el sueño, logrando solo remolinearse en la cama- que pasa Kyo, acaso no puedes dormir?- pregunto Iori con burla mientras veía como su compañero se volteaba a el molesto, mandando al suelo la sabana con la que se tapaba, dejando a la vista del pelirrojo su perfecto cuerpo

No molestes Iori- gruñia Kyo de mal humor al momento que levantaba la sabana sin notar la mirada que le echaba Iori, el cual no podía dejar de ver el cuerpo bien formado de Kyo, la forma en que sus piernas se movían, provocando el movimiento de sus caderas, marcando un ritmo que incitaban a tomarlo para...

Maldición- se reclamo el pelirrojo al sentir un calor recorrer su cuerpo, y la dureza proveniente de su miembro, el cual luchaba por salir de su cárcel para entrar en aquel cuerpo que parecía invitarlo a entrar en el con sus movimientos

Que te pasa Iori, acaso tienes fiebre?- pregunto Kyo al ver el rojo en las mejillas del pelirrojo, al momento que se acercaba a el para posar su mano sobre su frente y sentir su temperatura

Estoy bien- dijo el pelirrojo al momento que tomaba la mano de Kyo para quitarla de su frente, manteniéndola entre sus manos, ante la sorpresa de Kyo, el cual sentía que su corazón podía ser escuchado por toda la habitación

Bueno, entonces me voy a dormir- dijo Kyo nerviosamente al momento que se soltaba del pelirrojo que tanto lo turbaba, antes de hacer algo de lo que después se fuera a arrepentir, mientras Iori lo seguía fijamente con la mirada, para después pararse al baño para conseguir un poco de alivio sin que Kyo lo notara...

Otro día ha comenzado, el torneo ha pasado a los cuarto de final, ocho equipos disputando el torneo, otro día de peleas, los peleadores se alistan para sus respectivos combates, el equipo de Heidern se encuentra algo nervioso ante sus rivales, ya que no saben absolutamente nada de ellos mas que lo que han visto durante el torneo, lo que es muy raro teniendo en cuenta que ellos sabían de todas las personas del mundo, por su parte Iori se encontraba preocupado de tener que pelear contra su prima, ya que de su familia era la única que le importaba, la primera pelea fue anunciada, los peleadores pasaron al centro del coliseo para colocarse alrededor de la plataforma, la cual esta vez estaba rodeada por una malla metálica, como a partir de ahora estaría para que no fuera tan fácil acabar las peleas sacándolos de la plataforma, los primeros en subir a la plataforma fueron Ralf y Ail, ya que Kristan no dejo subir a Brau por nada, dos heridas eran suficientes, que subiera otro de sus compañeros, no iba a dejar que solo su koibito sufriera y peleara, a no

Por fin veremos pelear a esa mujer tan extraña- dijo K' mientras veía a Ail subir a la plataforma vestida de manera mas exótica que May, iba como con un tipo traje de baño de dos piezas pero de cuero negro, dejando a ver su hermoso cuerpo, el cual no parecía humano (no lo era), Ail vio a Iori y sus compañeros para sonreírles en suma burla y superioridad, para cambiar su sonrisa a una de maldad, viendo a sus oponentes de forma que les hizo ver que no los iba a tratar nada bien, Ralf veía fijamente a su oponente, "es una mujer hermosa" pensó, pero si algo le había enseñado la vida, era que no podía fiarse de las apariencias, un buen ejemplo de eso había sido Leona, su apariencia angelical y frágil lo había engañado cuando la conoció, ya que angelical si era, siempre y cuando no sufriera el Riot como Yagami, y de frágil no tenia nada, ya que le había puesto una paliza al ponerla aprueba para ver si podía entrar al torneo en su equipo, en el 97...

Este lugar tan lúgubre, húmedo y obscuro, ese olor a muerte, huum... esos gritos de dolor, son como melodías para mi alma, me hacen sentir tan bien, el sabor de la sangre de cada una de mis victimas, es el mejor vino que he probado- decia un ángel de alas negras, ojos negros, cabello negro rojizo y piel blanca, vestido con una traje negro que enmarcaba su hermosa figura

No deberías regocijarte con el dolor de los demás, eso no esta bien- decia otro ángel, pero este de alas blancas, su cabello rubio y ojos azules, piel blanca, mirada angelical, el cual en estos momentos vestia una camisa de seda negra que su antagónica pareja le había dado, junto con unos pantalones negros pegados, y no era que le gustara vestir de negro, pero era la única forma de estar en ese lugar junto a su pareja, el ángel de alas negras no dejaba de acariciar de manera seductora a su pareja, ese ángel de alas blancas

Hablemos de otra cosa, no quiero escuchar tu sermón de puritano- dijo el ángel de alas negras viendo fijamente a su cachorrito recostado en su regazo, y nuevamente se volvía a hacer la misma pregunta que se había hecho desde que se había enamorado de aquel ángel de alas blancas, como se pudo enamorar? Enamorarse de alguien tan bueno? Cuando el lo que mas odiaba era lo bueno, el disfrutaba del dolor de los demás, disfrutaba matar a sus victimas lentamente, disfrutaba hacer sufrir a los humanos, mientras que su pareja era todo lo contrario, como era que polos tan opuestos se hubieran encontrado y enamorado?

No soy tu cachorrito- dijo el ángel de alas blancas, como leyendo lo que su pareja pensaba de el, ambos se habían encontrado y enamorado, pero sabia que para su ángel de alas negras, había sido muy difícil el aceptarlo

Para mi siempre serás mi cachorrito- dijo el ángel de alas negras intentando hacer que su cachorrito perdiera la paciencia, pero sabia que eso era algo casi imposible

Pues este cachorrito se tiene que ir- dijo el ángel de alas blancas al momento que besaba a su ángel rebelde en los labios de manera tierna y suave, como despedida, pero su ángel rebelde no resistió mucho la idea de un beso suave, cambiándolo a uno apasionado, lleno de fuego y deseo, como forma de hacer que su cachorrito se quedara mas tiempo con el, desobedeciendo por primera vez una orden de su superior

Señor Kain- interrumpió un ángel de alas negras abriendo la puerta sin avisar al momento que el joven de alas blancas se separaba de su pareja para no incomodar a la visita con una escena que no fuera a hacer de su agrado, por su parte su pareja solamente volteo a ver a uno de sus pocos sirvientes y ex amantes con algo de furia, y una sonrisa de felicidad, mientras el sirviente solo miraba al ángel de alas blancas con franco desagrado, a lo que el ángel solo sonrió y se retiro del lugar para regresar a donde su superior y cumplir una nueva misión que le seria encargada...

Ail solo sonreía de forma maliciosa, el publico veía los combates con la boca abierta, a diferencia de los combates anteriores, estos eran mas sangrientos, la joven de cabellos plateados había derrotado a Ralf fácilmente, pero lo había dejado en muy mal estado, tanto que tuvo que salir directo al hospital, ante el enfado de sus compañeros de equipo, Clark, quien en estos momentos se encontraba peleando con ella, no había logrado siquiera acercársele, un campo de energía se lo impedía, mientras que Ail aprovechaba esto para golpearlo una y otra vez disfrutando del dolor de Clark, el cual solo sentía cada uno de los golpes de la joven seguido por unas ráfagas de viento que parecían cortar cada parte de su cuerpo, el cual no resistiría mucho, sin saber cuando perdió la conciencia, ante la mirada de Heidern y Leona, los cuales esperaban que Ail acabara con eso al ver a Clark inconsciente, pero la joven solo sonreía viendo la mirada de Kyo y Tek preocupados por Clark, mientras que Iori parecía no inmutarse, por su parte K', no había reparado mucho en la pelea, su mente seguía perdida en aquel sueño que lo atormentaba tanto

"Ail, ya basta" se escucho la voz de Blade directamente a su cabeza en una orden directa, ya que aunque le hubiera agradado ver muerto a ese humano como a todos los demás, si lo mataba la descalificarían, y su misión era otra

Esta bien, creo que ya me divertí suficiente con el- dijo la joven de piel morena al momento que deja caer a Clark y daba tiempo de que entrara una camilla para llevarlo a la enfermería y pudiera ser atendido, el siguiente en subir a la plataforma fue Heidern, ya que no quería que Leona peleara contra un oponente tan poderoso y cruel como lo era Ail, ya que temía que la joven de cabello azulado perdiera el control de su nuevo poder y ocurriría algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir...

AAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH- se escuchaba el grito de dolor del sirviente de Kain, el cual solo disfrutaba de esos gritos de dolor, el sabia que su sirviente le era fiel, que daría su vida por el, pero lo había interrumpido en lo que el consideraba mas importante en su vida

Grita, por que tu dolor es mi alegría- le decia Kain al sirviente imprudente al momento que le rompía otro hueso de la pierna, viendo como su sirviente se revolcaba del dolor, al sentir como uno por uno sus huesos eran destrozados

Per... perdóneme- decia el joven sirviente esperando clemencia de su amo, esperando que acabara con su vida rápidamente o que le perdonara la vida quedándose con su alma

Ahora te sacare esos ojos que osaron ver con odio al ser mas hermosos y puro- dijo Kain al momento que hacia que sus uñas negras se alargaran y enterraba lentamente una por una alrededor del ojo derecho de su sirviente para después sacárselo lentamente disfrutando de los gritos de dolor que esta soltaba, para después repetir la operación con su ojo izquierdo, y finalmente lamer la sangre que escurrió de sus dedos disfrutando de ella como el mejor vino del mundo

Pie... piedad.. por.. por favor- decia el joven sirviente al sentir que el dolor lo estaba matando tanto por dentro como por fuera, podía sentir la mayoría de sus huesos rotos, los cuales ante el contacto de la su carne hacían que grandes olas de dolor recorrieran cada parte de su cuerpo, la sangre saliendo de sus ojos en grandes cantidades, enviaban grandes punzadas a su cerebro, sintiendo como este punzaba en gran dolor, para después enviar este dolor a toda su cabeza la cual parecía explotar ante estas nuevas olas de dolor

Muy bien, te tendré piedad por que eres mi sirviente mas fiel, pero espero que haigas aprendido tu lección, por que para la próxima no te tendré tanta consideración- dijo Kain al momento que reía a carcajadas como loco- pero el si vives o no, eso solo tu lo decidirás, si sobrevives- fue su ultima frase antes de dejar a su sirviente a su suerte saliendo de esa habitación riendo como endemoniado, mientras su sirviente sentía esa risa calar en lo mas hondo de su ser...

Ail se encontraba golpeando sucesivamente a Heidern, el cual sentía grandes olas de dolor recorrer su cuerpo, Ail parecía no tener control sobre su propia fuerza, ya que cada golpe que aplicaba sobre ese cuerpo humano, hacia que este lo resintiera en algún órgano vital, obligando a Heidern a escupir grandes cantidades de sangre, ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de Ail, la cual veía los ojos llenos de furia de Leona al ver a Heidern como si fuera un muñeco de trapo en las manos de esa mujer, es como si estuviera perdiendo de nuevo a su padre, ya que para ella Heidern era como un padre, pronto vio como Ail dejaba caer aun inconsciente Heidern para permitirle el acceso a la plataforma a su nuevo juguete...

Estas bien?- pregunto el ángel de alas blancas al ver al sirviente de Kain en las puertas de la muerte

Tu.. tu eres... Evander... verdad?- pregunto el sirviente al sentir la calidez que irradiaba el ángel de alas blancas, el cual lo sostuvo entre sus brazos para poder comenzar a curarlo, si es que lograba sobrevivir hasta que acabara de hacerlo

No hables, necesitaras toda tu energía para recuperarte- dijo Evander al momento que usaba su energía para curar a aquel ángel de alas negras que momentos antes lo había visto con odio, mientras que el joven sirviente se sentía humillado por ser ayudado por su eterno rival y enemigo...

Leona se encontraba recibiendo fuertes golpes de Ail, la cual se divertía con su juguete nuevo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el cabello azulado de la joven cambiaba a uno rojizo, mientras su energía era rodeada por una que se le hacia familiar

Orochi...- dijo Ail sorprendida al sentir el aura de Orochi alrededor de Leona

GGRRRAAUURRGG- se escucho el rugido de Leona al momento que se lanzaba contra Ail, como una bestia salvaje contra su presa, ante la sorpresa de Ail, la cual vio como Leona había aumentado su velocidad al doble y era carcomida por una ansiedad de sangre, pera mas exactamente de su sangre...

Evander ya había terminado de curar al insolente sirviente de su amor, soltándolo lo mas delicadamente posible, ya que se encontraba un poco débil por la cantidad de energía que había utilizado, mientras que este se encontraba completamente recuperado, con excepción de su vista, ya que sus ojos ahora eran un recuerdo que conservaba Kain

Eres un estúpido ángel de dios- dijo el sirviente al momento que se acercaba a un Evander que se encontraba sentado en el suelo

El que seas mi enemigo, no significa que te deje abandonado a tu suerte- dijo Evander sin entender la actitud del joven sirviente

Tu buen corazón será tu destrucción, y después de tu muerte, Kain será mío- dijo el joven sirviente al momento que se disponía a atacar a Evander, el cual solo veía al ángel de alas negras delante de el con pena

Yo se que te sientes humillado por recibir mi ayuda, pero el matarme no te dará lo que quieres- dijo Evander sin hacer ningún movimiento, y no es que no quisiera cubrirse, pero sus energías aun no regresaban

Cállate- dijo molesto el sirviente al momento que le daba una bofetada a Evander, volteándole la cara para no ver su mirada de compasión que el no soportaba

Entiendo, tu eres una de sus antiguas parejas- dijo Evander comprendiendo el dolor del joven sirviente

Pareja? Fui mas que eso, fui su amante- dijo el sirviente con una sonrisa de burla al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Evander, cambiándola a una de tristeza y dolor, para volver a su mirada tierna hacia el joven sirviente, lo que lo molesto mas, así que se dispuso a matar al ángel de alas blancas frente a el, pero apenas lanzo su ataque, su puño fue sujetado fuertemente

Parece que no entendiste lo que te dije?- se escucho la voz burlona de Kain, el cual había ido a su lugar de encuentro con Evander al sentir la presencia de su pareja llegar

Kain...- dijo el joven sirviente con una mezcla de rabia, miedo, alegría y sorpresa

Estas bien?- le pregunto Kain a Evander al momento que se acercaba a el para ver su mejilla hinchada por el golpe que momentos antes le había dado su sirviente

Si- fue la respuesta de Evander, el cual se sentía incomodo por estar en la misma habitación con su pareja y se ex amante, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Kain, el cual logro notar un hilo de tristeza en los ojos de Evander

No te esperaba tan pronto- dijo Kain de una manera fría que intentaba sonar cálida, pero para el eso aun era algo difícil

Solo vine a avisarte que no podré venir a verte por un tiempo, ya que voy a ir con los humanos- dijo Evander al momento que se paraba y salía del lugar sin despedirse de la manera acostumbrada de su pareja

Te di una oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, pero lo que mas me molesta es que te atreviste a tocar a mi cachorrito- dijo Kain al momento que se volteaba a donde su sirviente con una sonrisa y se comenzaba a acercar a su sirviente de manera seductora- pero lo que mas me enoja es que heriste sus sentimientos, eso no te lo voy a perdonar- dijo Kain al momento que acariciaba la mejilla de su sirviente en despedida...

Ail se encontraba evitando los ataques de Orochi-Leona, aunque le resultaba algo difícil, ya llevaba varios cortes por parte de esta, mientras que ella ya no se había podido acercar a la joven maldecida por la sangre de Orochi, a menos que lograra sacar sus alas negras para poder expulsar todo su poder, o que su atacante se cansara, pero viéndolo de donde lo viera, ninguna de las dos pasaría, ya que si sacaba sus alas, Blade la mataría por delatarse, y si no lo hacia, era seguro que su oponente la mataría

Que pasa Ail? no resulto tan fácil como creías?- decia Kristan en burla, al ver la situación de su compañera, el ya había sentido la energía de Orochi alrededor de Leona antes de la pelea, y precisamente por eso no le había permitido a Brau pelear

Tu lo sabias- se escucho la voz seria de Klee, oculto como siempre tras aquella capucha que impedía ver su rostro

Si se hubieran tomado la molestia de estudiar a sus oponentes en vez de subestimarlos, lo hubieran sabido- dijo Kristan seriamente, mientras sostenía la mirada amenazante de Klee

MALDITA- grito Ail al sentir el fuerte golpe que le había proporcionado Leona en la cara dejándole una marca que tardaría en quitársele...

Que es lo que le paso a leona?- pregunto Tek al ver el cambio drástico de la joven

Sufrió el Riot- dijo Kyo viendo seriamente el combate

Así se pone Iori cuando lo sufre?- pregunto Tek viendo fijamente al pelirrojo

Peor- dijo Kyo recordando como se ponían los que tenían la sangre de Orochi, pero preocupado por el cambio de Leona, ya que se suponía que no debía cambiar a esa forma a menos que Orochi estuviera a punto de regresar nuevamente

Orochi-Leona ataca una y otra vez a Ail, la cual siente como su cuerpo es cortado por cada uno de los ataques de Orochi-Leona, mientras ella intenta detener sus ataques...

Controla a esa sirviente tuya- se escucho la voz del amo de todos los Ángeles de alas negras

Como tu quieras, Luzbel- dijo el joven de cabellos blancos al lado de Luzbel

Orochi, pronto regresaremos a la tierra, así que no quiero que peleemos entre nosotros- dijo Luzbel al momento que acariciaba el cabello blanco de Orochi, el cual solo sonreía ante la caricia de Luzbel asintiendo sin ninguna objeción, al momento que movía lentamente su mano ante la sonrisa de Luzbel...

Leona volvió a su estado normal, su mente confundida por lo que le había pasado, había vuelto a suceder, había vuelto a escuchar la voz de Orochi, había vuelto a sentir la presencia de Orochi a través de ella, había vuelto a despertar el demonio que dormía dentro de ella, acaso esa maldita pesadilla nunca terminaría? Acaso el demonio que vivía dentro de ella nunca la dejaría en paz? Acaso ni con Orochi encerrado estaría tranquila? Un mar de confusiones abrazaba su mente ignorando por completo a Ail, la cual aprovecho el momento para darle un fuerte golpe a Leona, para que pasara la malla y cayera fuera de la plataforma, no quería arriesgarse a que se volviera a convertir en aquella bestia sedienta de sangre...

Las cosas no van nada bien miguel- decia Gabriel preocupada

Es cierto, pero solo podemos confiar en que ellos aprenderán a cuidar solos su mundo- dijo Miguel con gran pesar, hacia mucho tiempo que los humanos habían comenzado a depender de alguien mas para cuidar la tierra, su mundo, el lugar donde Vivian, mientras ellos mismos se encargaban de destruirla mas y mas

Tal ves lo mejor seria dejar que los destruyeran- dijo Gabriel en un susurro, al ver como los humanos no intentaban hacer algo para salvar su mundo, un mundo que a final de cuentas era de ellos, era el lugar donde Vivian, pero ellos solo se habían encargado de marcar el territorio del mas fuerte, nunca se habían intentado resistir a las tentaciones impuestas, pero sobre todo, se habían olvidado de agradecerle a aquel quien les dio el regalo maravilloso de la vida

Si lo hacemos, nuestro padre sufrirá mas, de lo que ha sufrido hasta ahora- dijo Miguel en franco dolor, el sabia que pronto una guerra se desataría, y ellos no estarían ahí para ayudar a su padre, ya que el había preferido que ayudaran a sus hijos humanos...

Continuara...

Bueno marion aquí ya sale tu queridisimo kristan, pero te advierto el ya tene dueño asi que dejalo vivir feliz no me lo tortures mas XD


	16. hielo y fuego

**CAP. 16**

**RECORDANDO EL PASADO **

**(HIELO Y FUEGO)**

La siguiente pelea estaba por comenzar, el publico se encontraba nervioso por el repentino cambio que había sufrido leona, y la forma tan salvaje de pelear de Ail, los participantes ya se encontraban alrededor de la plataforma, la mirada de los Yagami, sobre sus rivales era de odio, y se dejaba a ver que de ser posible ahí mismo los matarían, para demostrar así su poderío, la mirada de Iori e Ioru se cruzaron, la joven Yagami se encontraba en un dilema, ella no quería pelear con el pelirrojo, ya que después de todo era el único que se preocupaba por ella de toda su familia, pero por otra parte no podía darle la espalda su clan así como así, aunque ella entendía bien por lo que pasaba Iori en esos momentos, ya que ella también estaba enamorada de un Kusanagi, pero no tenia el mismo valor de Iori para poder luchar por ese amor, además de que no estaba segura de que ese Kusanagi le correspondiera en sus sentimientos, los primeros en subir a la plataforma fueron K' y Eishiro, K' como siempre se encontraba serio, Eishiro, era uno de los mas jóvenes descendientes del clan Yagami, y aunque era bueno manejando su fuego púrpura, distaba mucho para alcanzar el nivel de Iori...

Kula, porque te interesa tanto ver pelear a K'?- preguntaba Foxi sin entender el interés de Kula por observar cada cosa que hacia K', era como si buscara respuesta que solo el podía darle

No lo se, siento que el tiene algo que ver con mis pesadillas- contesto Kula sin voltear a ver a Foxi, la cual la veía sin entender..

Eishiro intentaba esquivar los golpes de K', aunque en realidad la velocidad del moreno, no le daba tiempo a nada, el esperaba que Iori o Kyo fueran los que le dieran ese tipo de problemas, pero no un estúpido clon de Kyo, eso realmente era humillante para el, la mirada seria de Yagami-sama le hacia ver que tendría que entrenar mas duro, pero que esperaba que hiciera algo en este combate para no dejar en vergüenza el apellido Yagami, como lo habían hecho los Kusanagi, en su pelea contra el equipo de Iori, Eishiro trago duro al ver la mirada molesta de Yagami-sama entendiendo su mensaje, el fuego púrpura comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Eishiro, el cual podía sentir grandes olas de dolor al invocar mas poder del que el podía soportar, K' lo miraba cuestionante, después de todo, si el mismo se hacia daño, el no tenia porque tenerle lastima, o si?...

Evander se encuentra en la tierra, su aspecto ha cambiado al de un humano, sus alas blancas permanecen ocultas, su cabello rubio ahora blanco azulado, largo y quebrado, sus ojos azul rey ahora son azul celeste, su piel blanca, una camisa azul y de traje blanco, el joven de ojos azules camina entre los humanos con una sonrisa, intenta parecer de lo mas normal para pasar desapercibido, aunque con la vista que da es algo muy, pero muy difícil, varias jóvenes y mujeres adultas no dejan de verlo de manera insistente, otras tantas no paran sus insinuaciones descaradas, a lo que el joven solo les sonreía y con gran cortesía las despide...

K' le da un fuerte golpe a Eishiro, para que dejara de hacerse el mismo daño, después le aplico un gancho que lo mando por los aires, y antes de que este cayera le dio un fuerte golpe seguido por una explosión escarlata que dejaron a Eishiro en el suelo inconsciente y con varias heridas, que gracias a que K' no uso toda su fuerza no eran graves, el siguiente en subir a la plataforma fue Sobaru, hermano mayor de Eishiro, con un porte igual de elegante que Iori, pero no igual de atractivo, una cicatriz que marca su frente era el recuerdo que Iori le había dejado hace años, al pelear para ver quien acabaría con Kyo y se quedaría a cargo del clan Yagami cuando Yagami-sama muriera, el combate había sido ganado por Iori, no porque le interesara el clan, si no por que quería matar a aquel por el que su padre casi lo mataba en sus entrenamientos, K' lo seguía detenidamente con su mirada, este sujeto se veía diferente al anterior a pesar de ser hermanos, el joven daba presencia, aunque nunca lo había visto lo intimidaba

Pagaras lo que le hiciste a mi otouto- se escucho la voz de Sobaru

Si el niño no quería salir lastimado, no hubiera participado en este torneo- dijo K' intentando sonar burlón, pero últimamente no tenia ni ganas para burlarse de nadie...

Miguel, tu crees que Yagami se atreva a enfrentar a su prima?- pregunto Gabriel sabiendo lo importante que era Ioru para Iori

No lo se, pero aunque peleara, intentaría no hacerle mucho daño- dijo Miguel seriamente

Si, pero aun así hay algo que no esta bien aquí- dijo Gabriel preocupada

Tu sabes algo Uriel?- pregunto Rafael esperando alguna respuesta de su compañero, aunque fuera una de esas que no lograba entender bien

La unión del sol y la luna, destruir buscaran- fue la respuesta de Uriel, el cual solo vio como Rafael nuevamente no había entendido, mientras miguel sonreía ante la expresión de Rafael para después mirar a Kyo y compañía con preocupación...

K' y Sobaru se encuentran enfrascados en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, fuego púrpura y escarlata chocan una y otra vez, ambos peleadores reciben y dan golpes, ambos desean ganar, sus poderes se encuentran equilibrados, ambos cuerpos no resistirán mucho, los dos utilizan sus mejores tácticas, los dos fuegos chocando entre si equilibrando fuerzas, ambos inician una explosión con sus respectivos fuegos, los cuales al chocar, provocan que los dos peleadores queden inconscientes ante la mirada del publico, al parecer el torneo ya no era tan sangriento

Iori se dispone a subir a la plataforma, su oponente ya lo espera, la mirada seria de la joven sobre el, el envuelto en un mar de confusión, se detiene un momento, se pregunta si pelear es lo mejor, los ojos de sus otros dos acompañantes se posan sobre el preocupados, Iori no levanta la vista, una mano se posa sobre sus hombros haciéndolo reaccionar de sus pensamientos, voltea a ver a quien lo a interrumpido, la sonrisa de Kyo frente a el, sus ojos le indican que no se preocupe, el pelirrojo le sonríe, escucha el grito del publico al ver que la próxima pelea ya va a comenzar, a comenzar? Pero si el no ha subido? Mira hacia la plataforma, por un lado su prima y por el otro Tek... Tek? Iori esta a punto de subir para bajar a su prometida de la plataforma, pero la mano de Kyo lo detiene, mientras mueve su cabeza en una rotunda negativa, Iori mira impotente el comienzo del combate, su duda había causado que Tek subiera a la plataforma para que el no peleara

Así que tu serás mi oponente- dijo Ioru con una sonrisa, la orden que le había dado Yagami-sama era golpear varias veces a la novia de Iori en el estomago, si lograban hacerlo, no importaría si después perdían, ya que de cualquier formas ganarían

Tu me retaste hace tiempo, así que lo justo es que acepte tu reto- dijo Tek con una sonrisa, a lo que Ioru se desconcertó

Bien entonces pelea- dijo Ioru al momento que se ponía a la defensiva...

Kain, tengo un trabajo para ti- se escucho la voz de Luzbel dirigirse a su sirviente, el cual se encontraba de rodillas frente a el

Una nueva victima?- pregunto Kain con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Varias- le contesto Luzbel con una sonrisa, le agradaba ver a ese ángel de alas negras torturando a sus victimas y disfrutándolo en serio

Quienes son?- pregunto Kain al momento que pasaba su lengua sobre sus labios como saboreando la sangre que pronto correría por sus manos

Ellos son...

Iori veía como su prima intentaba golpear a Tek en el estomago, su objetivo principal era el estomago de su novia, al momento volteo a ver a su ootasan, el cual sonreía de forma maliciosa ante lo que Ioru hacia, por su parte Tek ya se había dado cuenta de lo que Ioru tenia planeado, así que detenía fácilmente los golpes de la joven Yagami, la cual se enojaba mas y mas al ver que su oponente detenía cada uno de sus golpes

Que es lo que pretende?- preguntaba Kyo al ver los movimientos tan predecibles

Acaso no es obvio- dijo Iori molesto

Si, pero porque?- preguntaba Kyo sin entender la actitud de los Yagami

No lo se- fue la respuesta de Iori

Si sigues siendo predecible en tus movimientos, nunca podrás golpearme- dijo Tek molesta por la actitud de Ioru, al momento que Ioru parecía reaccionar ante lo que su oponente le estaba diciendo, era cierto, al enfocarse en un solo punto sus movimientos se habían vuelto predecibles, no entendía el por que el interés de Yagami-sama por golpear el estomago de la joven, cuando había otros lugares a donde golpear y mas efectivos para derrotar a su enemigo, a menos claro que... Ioru miro a Tek cuestionante, mientras esta sintió la mirada de la joven Yagami posarse sobre ella de manera sorprendida, y después ver como la joven mira a Iori en gran sorpresa, mientras que este solo la veía y sonreía...

Kain ha subido al mundo de los humanos, su apariencia desquiciada ha cambiado por otra, sus alas permanecen escondidas, su cabello negro rojizo ha cambiado por uno castaño, su cabello ahora largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos café claros, no muestran su verdadera personalidad, su piel trigueña, vestido con una camisa blanca y un traje café, que se le hacia ver exquisito, sus movimientos sensuales, llamaban la atención de varias chica y chicos, lo que no pasaba desapercibido para el, mirándolos con una sonrisa sexy, que hacia a mas de uno sonrojarse, en una de sus diversiones, se acerca aun joven que lo miraba insistentemente, el cual al ver como Kain se acercaba intento alejarse de el, pero Kain fue mas rápido

Disculpa, me podrías decir en donde queda esta calle?- pregunto Kain con una sonrisa seductora, tal ves podría divertirse con ese humano, tal ves podría olvidarse de su pareja, y regresar después a ella sabiendo que en el fondo también era una diversión y así no le dolería tanto cada que vez que se pelearan

Si claro, esta dos cuadras- dijo el joven algo apenado

Tal ves podrías llevarme- dijo Kain con una sonrisa seductora, mientras que el joven acaba de ponerse rojo

Si claro- dijo el joven con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por Kain, el cual sonreía de una forma maliciosa

Aquí es- dijo el joven algo rojo

Gracias- dijo Kain al momento que besaba al joven en los labios de forma apasionada, desarmando por completo al joven sorprendido delante de el, el cual contesto ese beso de la misma manera, pero pronto Kain se sintió incomodo, algo no estaba bien, el besar al joven no le daba el placer que el esperaba, así que se separo de el rápidamente, sintiendo una mirada sobre el, viendo a un joven de blanco delante de el, el cual lo miraba tristemente al momento que le daba la espalda para entrar al lugar donde se realizaba el torneo

Que pasa?- pregunto el joven al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kain

Nada, adiós- fue la fría respuesta de Kain el cual dejo desconcertado al joven, mientras intentaba alcanzar a Evander...

Ioru se dejo vencer por Tek fingidamente para que Yagami-sama no se diera cuenta, mientras que Tek se sorprendió por la actitud de la pelirroja, mientras que Iori solo sonreía por lo bajo, su prima se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y lo había apoyado, y eso en el fondo lo hacia sentirse feliz, Yagami-sama vio molesto como Ioru quedaba "inconsciente" por un "fuerte" golpe de Tek, quedando solamente el para pelear, así que subió lentamente a la plataforma, una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en los labios mientras veía a su hijo, el cual lo miraba con una mirada seria y llena de odio, ya que sabia que Yagami-sama iba a hacer lo posible para cumplir con la orden que les había dado a los demás, pero el porque, ese no lo sabia, el solo creía que era por que su sangre se había mezclado con una Kusanagi, la pelea comenzó, Yagami-sama atacaba una y otra vez de forma furiosa, pero sin usar su fuego púrpura, para completa sorpresa de Tek, la cual esquivaba los ataques de Yagami-sama con cierta facilidad, mientras que Yagami-sama sabia que si no usaba su fuego púrpura nunca le ganaría, pero si lo usaba, su vida se reduciría, pero si no lo hacia todos ellos...

Uriel?- pregunto Kyo al ver al arcángel frente a el, al momento que Iori volteaba a verlo también, esperando el mensaje que le seria dado, tal vez si ponía atención encontraría la respuesta que esperaba, el arcángel solo asintió con la cabeza, su mirada seria, sus ojos puestos en el Yagami y el Kusanagi

La unión del sol y la luna Destruir buscaran Porque al nacer esta nueva unión Los clanes del sol y la luna 

_Encontraran su destrucción_

Fueron las palabras que Uriel dijo para después desaparecer delante de los dos jóvenes, los cuales se quedaron sorprendidos con las palabras del arcángel, Iori volteo a ver a su padre seriamente, ahora entendía el porque su empeño en querer matar a Tek, pero el no podía permitirlo, después de todo, no solo la amaba, también llevaba con ellos a sus hijos, además, que podían hacer dos niños contra dos clanes? No, el no permitiría que los mataran, nunca, el protegería a su ahora familia

Yagami-sama a recibido varios golpes de Tek, para molestia de este, mientras que el solo a logrado asestarle un fuerte golpe en la cara, Tek no deja de ver la molestia de Yagami-sama, el cual se lanza nuevamente contra ella, pero esta vez con fuego en mano, Tek comienza a sentir un dolor proveniente de su interior, por lo que apenas alcanza a esquivar el ataque de Yagami-sama, el dolor cada vez se vuelve mas intenso, tanto que la dobla ante la mirada de todos, Yagami-sama aprovecha esto para asestarle un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago, mandándola varios pasos atrás envuelta en llamas púrpuras

Te dije que para ser esposa de un Yagami, tenias que ser entrenada- dijo Yagami-sama en burla al momento que se dispone a lanzar un fuerte golpe para acabar con todo, ante la mirada de terror de Iori y Kyo, quienes corren para subir a la plataforma, al ver un hilo de sangre salir de la boca de Tek, la cual sentía que pronto no podría controlar mas el fuego que luchaba por salir de ella, así que cuando Yagami-sama lanzo el ultimo golpe, este fue detenido por la joven, la cual lo soltó enseguida, para ser rodeada de fuego púrpura y escarlata a la vez, ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos

Y yo le dije que no era una chica cualquiera- dijo Tek con un tono de voz distinto, al momento que los dos fuego se lanzaron contra Yagami-sama ante la sorpresa de este, el cual intento protegerse con su fuego, pero todo fue inútil, los dos fuegos lo rodearon para después hacerlo explotar en una combinación de fuego escarlata y púrpura, dejando a Yagami-sama gravemente lastimado e inconsciente, al momento que Tek parecía descansar de una carga muy pesada...

Tek-chan, estas bien?- pregunto Kyo preocupado

Si, pero me duele todo el cuerpo- dijo la joven con una pequeña sonrisa

Vamos, en la enfermería te darán algo para el dolor y atenderán tus heridas- decía Iori al momento que la cargaba, para llevarla a la enfermería

No, no me duele tanto- decía Tek intentando hacer que el pelirrojo la soltara, ya que sabia de que forma le darían el tranquilizante para un efecto mas rápido

No seas terca- dijo el pelirrojo regañándola, mientras que Kyo solo sonreía, por su parte K' ya los esperaba en la entrada al centro del coliseo

Vaya, quien te viera en estado de pánico por ir a ver al matasanos- dijo K' en burla a lo que se gano una mirada asesina por parte de la joven

Tu cállate- decía Tek en un berrinche

No se peleen, con mucho gusto Gabriel la atenderá- se escucho la voz de Miguel interrumpiendo la discusión

Miguel- expreso Tek feliz de que Miguel la hubiera ayudado

Vamos, hay que ir a una de las habitaciones para curarte- dijo Miguel con una sonrisa

Si- dijo Tek bajándose de un brinco de los brazos de Iori, sin darle tiempo a este de protestar

Parece que perdiste otra vez- dijo Kyo con una sonrisa, al ver la cara de "no entiendo nada" de Iori

Kula...- dijo K' al ver a la joven de cabello azulado parada frente a su habitación

K'...- dijo Kula sin saber como comportarse ante su presa

K', vamos a ocupar el cuarto- dijo Tek al momento que se colgaba del cuello de K', ante la mirada molesta de Kula, la cual no pudo disimular su enojo

Vaya, así que estas haciendo tu vida como un humano normal- dijo Kula en tono celoso, mientras veía a Tek de manera desafiante, mientras que K' solo veía como Kula veía a Tek como su próxima victima

Ah, disculpa, mi nombre es Teksuko- dijo Tek acercándose a Kula para saludarla

No te le acerques- dijo K' al ver como Tek se acercaba a Kula

Porque? Acaso no es amiga tuya?- pregunto Tek dándole la espalda a Kula, mientras veía a K' sin entender su actitud

No, el solo es mi presa- dijo Kula con una sonrisa al momento que se disponía a matar a Tek, para que K' viera a su amorcito morir delante de el y sufriera, pero su mano fue sujetada por Miguel

Si quieres matarla, tienes que pasar sobre mi, además, esto es un mal entendido- dijo Miguel intentando aclararle la situación a Kula, la cual solo veía a miguel molesta

No se de que mal entendido hablas- dijo Kula con una sonrisa

Quieres recordarlo, o prefieres que te lo diga- dijo Miguel con una sonrisa que desconcertó a Kula

Lo mejor será hablar adentro, para que no nos interrumpan- dijo Gabriel la cual se encontraba atrás de Tek, la cual no entendía que pasaba ahí

De que podríamos hablar?- dijo Kula sintiéndose acorralada ante tantos enemigos

De sueños y pesadillas- fueron las palabras de Miguel, el cual abrió la puerta, para permitir el paso a Tek y a los demás, mientras que Kula no sabia si entrar o no, pero entrando al final, después de todo, quería respuestas

Ustedes dos no deberían pelear- se escucho la voz de Miguel interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kula y K', los cuales lo miraban sin entender, mientras que Tek era curada por la energía de Gabriel, la cual miraba seriamente a Tek

Usted que sabe?- pregunto Kula molesta por ese comentario

Se mas de lo que ustedes saben- fue la respuesta de Miguel, mientras veía la cara de K', el cual no parecía inmutarse ante lo que decía y veía, ya se imagina que los amigos de Kyo eran algo raros

Miguel, no pierdas el tiempo, ellos no te van a entender así- dijo Gabriel molesta por la perdida de tiempo de Miguel

Entender que?- pregunto K' curioso por lo que había dicho Gabriel

Que ustedes han olvidado quienes son- dijo Miguel al momento que lanzaba un suspiro

Olvidamos quienes somos?- pregunto Kula sin entender

Así es, lo que ustedes consideran una pesadilla, no es si no un recuerdo enterrado de lo que son- dijo Miguel con la esperanza de que ambos jóvenes le creyeran un poco

Je, vaya K', esta vez si que te luciste en tu juego- dijo Kula con una sonrisa burlona

Lo mejor será que le hagan caso a Miguel- dijo Tek frente a ellos, con una mirada tierna

Porque habríamos de hacerlo?- pregunto Kula molesta

Porque si no, yo tendré que hacerlos recordar- dijo Tek con una mirada diferente que no paso desapercibida para K', el cual veía que los ojos de la joven ya no eran color castaños, si no azules, y su cabello parecía querer cambiar

Entiendan que ustedes, se han dejado llevar por su mente, ignorando por completo a su corazón, pero al ya no estar bajo la influencia que NEST. tenia sobre ustedes, su mente esta dejando salir los recuerdos que ustedes enterraron o que les quisieron borrar- dijo Miguel preocupado por los dos jóvenes delante de el, ya que era la primera vez que veía a "Tek" comportarse como lo que era, y no sabia cual era su forma de actuar

Yo me largo- se escucho la voz de Kula, la cual ya estaba harta de esos discursos, que en vez de darle la respuesta que ella buscaba, la estaban confundiendo mas

Yo también- dijo K' sin querer descubrir que lo que soñaba era cierto, el tenia la mentalidad de que era una copia perfecta de Kyo, y el de pronto descubrir que no era un clon, por que antes hubiera tenido una vida le atemorizaba en ciertos aspectos

Por favor, escuchen- dijo Gabriel preocupad por la actitud que Tek pudiera tener

Se los advertí- se escucho la voz de "Tek" la cual con su energía encerró a los dos jóvenes en un remolino, ante la sorpresa de estos, los cuales solo vieron como la joven tenia su cabello mitad rubio y mitad rojo, sus ojos azules, parecían querer cambiar a unos rojizos, mientras Miguel veía con cierta sorpresa este cambio, pronto los dos jóvenes quedaron en un tipo de trance en medio de aquel remolino de energía

Quien eres?- pregunto Gabriel nerviosa al momento que se ponía a la defensiva

Todavía no soy ninguna, pero pronto he de despertar, así que por ahora solo les encargo cuidar el que nadie los ataque mientras están envueltos en su pasado- dijo "Tek" antes de desvanecerse ante los dos arcángeles delante de ella

Miguel, y si nos equivocamos?- pregunto Gabriel preocupada

Recuerda que no depende de nosotros el que una de ellas despierte- dijo miguel entendiendo la preocupación de su amiga...

En Okinawa, una familia distinguida, por ser descendientes de grandes guerreros, acababa de tener a su primer hijo, un niño de piel morena, ojos castaños y cabello castaño, el niño fue bautizado con el nombre de Kojiro O´Brien, un niño algo reservado, inquieto y curioso...

después de dos años, en Alemania, una familia distinguida también tenían a su primogénita, una niña de ojos azules, piel blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como el fuego y cabello azul rey, la cual fue bautizada con el nombre de Kotori Moore, una niña alegre, risueña y tranquila...

Varios años después por vueltas del destino, ambas familias fueron a dar a Japón, la O'Brien huyendo de su muerte, ya que extrañamente cada miembro de su familia comenzaron a ser asesinados por un sujeto con alas, el señor O'Brien apenas logro escapar con vida junto con su esposa y sus dos hijos, mientras que los Moore, fueron a Japón por cuestiones de trabajo, ya que tenían varios negocios allá, quedando así como vecinos

Hola- saludo Kotori con una sonrisa

Hola- saludo Kojiro de manera seria mientras tomaba la mano de su pequeña hermana, la cual era notablemente diferente a el, ya que su apariencia era mas tranquila, su piel blanca, su cabello moradito, contrastaba fácilmente con su serio hermano

Quieren jugar?- pregunto Kotori con una sonrisa, a lo que Kojiro se extraño, pero pronto vio como su hermana tomaba la mano de Kotori, mientras a el lo jalaba para ir a jugar

Esta bien- acepto Kojiro, después de todo, que perdería por jugar con esa niña, quien sabe, tal ves y podría deshacerse de ella el primer día, o tal ves ella lo odiaría al ver su carácter

Vamos, siéntate aquí- decía Kotori con una sonrisa al ver que a Kojiro casi se le salen los ojos al sentarlo frente a una mesita con un juego de te sobre ella

Yo me largo- dijo Kojiro al momento que se paraba de manera brusca al ver lo que Kotori quería jugar, el no iba a jugar a la comidita por una estúpida niña, que se creía que era?

Buuuuuaaa- se escucho el llanto de Michiko, al momento que Kojiro se inclinaba para ver si la había lastimado al levantarse de manera brusca

Que te pasa, porque lloras?- preguntaba Kojiro preocupado

Tu.. snif... no quieres... snif... jugar conmigo- dijo Michiko entre sollozos al ver que su hermano no quería jugar con ella

No... no es eso, es solo que, porque no jugamos otra cosa, que tal la pelota?- decía Kojiro intentando calmar a su pequeña hermana

No, yo quiero jugar a la comidita- decía la niña en un puchero, a lo que Kojiro tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y aceptar jugar

Esta bien- dijo Kojiro resignado, esa nueva niña iba hacer un sufrimiento para el...

después de un par de años, los tres chicos se había hecho buenos amigos, los tres estudiaban en la misma escuela, y los tres se cuidaban entre ellos, Kojiro aparte de ser un buen estudiante aunque un poco rebelde, también era bueno en artes marciales, ya que su padre le había enseñado ese arte de sus antepasados, su hermana, aunque no en la misma capacidad también era buena, por su parte Kotori, le había pedido al padre de Kojiro que la entrenara como una practica nada mas, al menos así, estaba mas cerca de sus dos amigos

Kojiro, pareces mujer siempre junto a tu hermana y a esa niña tonta- le decía uno de sus compañeros en burla

Que acaso te gusto?- dijo Kojiro en burla, a lo que su compañero se molesto

Eso quisieras, a claro, como ya eres una nena, en realidad eso quieres- se escucho la burla de su amigo

Soy mas hombre que tu, y cuando quieras te lo demuestro, y aunque fuera una nena, tu no estarías en mi lista de conquistas ya que mis gustos son refinados, no me fijo en cualquier basura- dijo Kojiro con una gran sonrisa que acabo de molestar a su amigo, el cual le lanzo un fuerte golpe a Kojiro, el cual lo detuvo fácilmente

Aggggghhhhhhh- se escucho el grito de su compañero al recibir una fuerte mordida de Michiko, la cual se había lanzado a ayudar a su hermano, el cual solo veía como su hermana no soltaba a su compañero del agarre de sus dientes, por lo que su compañero la golpeo en la cara para obligarla a que lo soltara, lo que hizo enojar fuertemente a Kojiro, el cual se lanzo a golpear a aquel que había golpeado a su pequeña hermana, dejando a su compañero gravemente lastimado, por lo que casi lo expulsan de la escuela, y recibió un buen castigo por parte de su ootasan, pero la verdad es que no le importo mucho, nada de eso le hizo cambiar el placer que sintió al golpear a su compañero...

Varios años después, los tres jóvenes seguían juntos, aunque por lo general el que tenia la responsabilidad de cuidarlos era Kojiro, el cual ya se había convertido en un joven de 17 años, de buen cuerpo, si, pero de piel morena y carácter por demás reservado, su hermana Michiko se convirtió en una joven de hermoso cabello largo, no muy alta, su rostro no muy serio pero tampoco muy risueño, que aunque no era tan reservada como su hermano, tampoco era la reina de la sociabilidad, por su parte Kotori ,mostraba un reflejo muy diferente al de estos dos hermanos, su rostro angelical, le daba una apariencia por demás infantil, sus labios tenían un rojo carmesí por demás natural, su cabello azul rey, que le llegaba poco mas debajo de las rodillas, brilloso y sedoso, su cuerpo muy bien moldeado, sus movimientos elegantes y correctos, y su carácter por demás alegre, contrastaba mucho al de sus dos amigos, aunque el ser así, provocaba los celos de Kojiro, ya que Kotori llamaba mucho la atención de los jóvenes de su escuela y fuera de ella, por lo general siempre llagaba a ser la candidata de su salón, para la reina de la escuela, ganando siempre ese honor, pero lejos de lo que los demás creían, la joven también se encontraba enamorada de su joven amigo, a pesar del carácter tan contradictorio, pronto seria presentada a la sociedad como una joven mas, su fiesta de quince años seria celebrada en su mansión, Kojiro era uno de sus quince chambelanes, aunque era el principal, el que le tocaba bailar con ella, Michiko era una de sus damas, que bailaría en el baile con ella, así que ante la emoción de Kotori, el día fue llegando por demás lento para la joven quinceañera, que esperaba pacientemente que su amigo la dejara de ver como una niña, para que la viera como toda una señorita capaz de llegar a ser su pareja, sin saber que este ya la veía así desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero no se sentía capaz de llamar su atención

Oye Kojiro, apúrate- decía Kotori con una sonrisa mientras apresuraba a su joven amigo, para que fueran a escoger su traje, aunque Kojiro no tenia las mas mínimas ganas de ponerse uno, pero lo iba a hacer por su amiga, total, por un día vestido como pingüino no se iba a morir, así que después de soportar a Kotori y Michiko de tienda en tienda intentando escoger el mejor traje para el, por fin lograron conseguir lo que ellas querían, ante la alegría de Kojiro, el cual ya se estaba desesperando de ir de tienda en tienda para conseguir un mendigo traje que solo usaría un día...

Por fin llego el día de la fiesta, los tres jóvenes vestían muy bien, Michiko lucia un hermoso vestido largo, de olanes color azul, que enmarcaba su cintura, un escote que apenas dejaba ver parte de sus senos, los cuales aun no se desarrollaban por completo, Kojiro lucia un traje color gris, que le quedaba un poco pegado al cuerpo, enmarcando su bien formada figura, y Kotori lucia un vestido blanco, con un escote que dejaba a ver ni mucho ni poco de sus atributos, su cintura bien enmarcada, y los olanes hacían vuelo en cada vuelta, su peinado alto, hacia resaltar el color de su cabello, convirtiéndose así en la atracción de la noche, y la atracción de cierto corazón

Oniisan, si no dejas de babear, pronto nos inundaras- decía Michiko con una sonrisa, al ver como su hermano no dejaba de ver a su amiga

Yo no estoy babeando- dijo molesto Kojiro al momento que le daba la espalda a su hermana para que no viera lo rojo que se había puesto

Si tu lo dices- dijo Michiko con una sonrisa mas grande- o mira, ese sujeto beso a Kotori- dijo Michiko con la mayor seriedad posible, provocando que su hermano volteara a ver a su amiga con cierta rabia, y todo para darse cuenta que todo había sido una broma de su hermana, la cual no paraba de reír

Michiko- gruño Kojiro molesto

Si te gusta deberías decírselo, no creo que Kotori te vaya a esperar toda la vida- dijo Michiko alejándose lo mas rápido posible de su hermano, el cual estaba intrigado por las palabras de su hermana

Ahora que te hizo Michiko?- pregunto Kotori con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Kojiro, el cual con tan solo verla, se le había pasado el coraje

Na.. nada- dijo Kojiro un poco nervioso

Tu nervioso, debe ser algo interesante, creo que le voy a preguntar a Michiko- dijo Kotori con una sonrisa al momento que iba a buscar a su amiga, la cual se encontraba en el balcón, sintiendo la suave brisa acariciando su piel

NO, espera- dijo Kojiro intentando detener a su amiga y amor platónico

Oye Michiko, que le decías a Kojiro que se encontraba tan nervioso?- pregunto Kotori con una sonrisa picara

Ah, yo solo le decía que...

Michiko no te atrevas- dijo Kojiro interrumpiendo a su hermana, la cual lo veía con cara de "si quieres que me calle, te va a salir caro" mientras el la miraba con cara de "si tu le dices, olvídate de que tienes un hermano" a lo que Michiko trago duro y prefirió decir una verdad a medias

Ah, estábamos hablando de la chava con quien quiere mi hermano, pero esta no parece querer hacerle caso- dijo Michiko sabiendo que eso iba a complicar el avanza de su hermano con Kotori

Así?- dijo Kotori con una sonrisa mal fingida, mientras en su mirada se veía la decepción que había sentido ante esas palabras

Si, así que ya ves porque mi Oniisan no quería que hablara- dijo Michiko con un suspiro, mientras Kojiro solo observaba lo que su hermana había dicho sin decir nada, por lo menos no lo había delatado

Bueno, yo tengo que regresar a la fiesta- dijo Kotori como excusa para alejarse de ellos

Pero que le pasa?- le pregunto Kojiro a Michiko, la cual solo veía seria como se alejaba su amiga

Hay hermano, si no fueras tan... distraído- dijo Michiko en un suspiro, su hermano siempre era así, despistado en cuanto al sexo opuesto, pero que podía hacer ella, no le podía decir que Kotori estaba enamorada de el, el tenia que darse cuenta por si solo

Por que lo dices?- pregunto Kojiro sin entender

Por nada, lo mejor será que regresemos a la fiesta- dijo Michiko en medio de un suspiro de resignación al momento que se dirigía de nuevo al salón principal

Si, en un momento voy- dijo Kojiro, mas para si mismo que para su hermana, mientras se volteaba a apreciar el panorama que había desde el bacón, el jardín era sacudido por un pequeño viento que parecía jugar con el, la noche no cubría en obscuridad el hermoso jardín, ya que las luces que habían puesto en toda la casa, iluminaban tenuemente toda la mansión, las estrellas y la luna llena ayudaban aun mas, de pronto, una brisa lo cubrió, provocándole un fuerte escalofrió que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecerse sin querer, alzo su vista lentamente, una silueta paso frente a el, como si corriera y riera, pero como podía ser eso posible, estando en un segundo piso, un sudor frío le comenzó a cubrir su cara, intento encontrar de nuevo esa silueta para reconocerla, pero nada, tal vez, había sido una simple ilusión, si seguramente habría sido eso, respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse antes de regresar al salón principal, pero el ver la luna lo detuvo, había algo diferente en la luna, esta ya no brillaba con su esplendor plateado, ahora estaba de un tono escarlata, pero... porque? Que podría estar pasando?

Jajajajajaja- escucho una risa proveniente de algún lugar cerca de el, por el tono de voz, podría asegurar que era un chica, pero no podía ver en donde se encontraba, su sonrisa no era de burla, tampoco era sanguinaria, al contrario, parecía de felicidad, pero no lograba ver de donde provenía, a pesar de que la buscaba insistentemente con la mirada, pero pronto la vio de nuevo, si, otra vez alguien había pasado frente a el corriendo, pero esta vez se detuvo a su lado, Kojiro no podía creer lo que veía, una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules se encontraba a su lado, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, parecía tener el resplandor de la luna llena, su largo cabello rubio, quebrado agarrado en una media cola por unas rosas rojas, que daban un aroma único, lo hipnotizaban, la joven simplemente vestía, un vestido sencillo, color rosa, que enmarcaba su bien marcada cintura, su aspecto delicado, no la hacia ver peligrosa, la joven le sonreía de manera dulce, mientras el se perdía en aquellos ojos azul profundo

Quien eres?- pregunto Kojiro hipnotizado por la belleza de la joven

Tu me puedes ver?- pregunto la joven con una voz melodiosa sin dejar de sonreír

Si- fue la simple respuesta de Kojiro

Mi nombre es Kikushaya- dijo la joven con una hermosa sonrisa que acabo de cautivar a Kojiro

Kikushaya? De donde es tu nombre?- pregunto Kojiro curioso

Mi nombre viene del tiempo, del fuego y del destino- dijo ella con una sonrisa al ver que Kojiro no le había entendido, pero eso era lógico, incluso para ella había sido difícil entender eso la primera vez

Eres rara- dijo Kojiro con una sonrisa al ver la sonrisa en la cara de la joven

Je, parece ser que alguien viene, lo mejor sera irme, pero te vere mañana, en los rosales de tu jardín, quisiera pedirte un favor, ya que al parecer, el fuego es capaz de correr por tu sangre- dijo la joven con una sonrisa al momento que saltaba y desaparecía ante la mirada sorprendida de Kojiro, el cual no podía creer que hubiera estado hablando con una fantasma

Oniisan, acaso piensas quedarte aquí durante toda la fiesta?- pregunto Michiko en tono molesto al ver que su hermano veía hacia el jardín como hipnotizado

Ya voy Michiko, no tienes porque enojarte- dijo Kojiro con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su hermana y comenzaba a caminar con ella hacia el salón, tal ves lo que había visto no era un fantasma, si no un ángel que le indicaba que su vida iba a mejorar

Que raro estas hoy Oniisan- fue la simple respuesta de Michiko, la cual veía sorprendida la sonrisa de su hermano

No estoy raro, solo feliz- dijo Kojiro ante la mirada incrédula de Michiko, quien no dejaba de notar la extraña actitud de su hermano, el cual solo seguía caminando sin prestar mayor atención a su imouto...

Al otro día, Kojiro busco la forma de poder deshacerse de su hermana y de Kotori, ya que quería ir a sus rosales para ver si de verdad había visto a aquella joven que en cierta forma lo había turbado, pero que por otro lado, lo había cautivado, una vez que encontró una excusa para separase de sus dos eternas compañeras, se dirigió lentamente a los rosales de su jardín, según tenia entendido, aquellas rosas venían de una casa de Izumo, pero no era cualquier casa, aquella casa se decía que había pertenecido a un ángel hermoso, con forma de mujer, la cual se había encargado de ayudar a aquel pueblo a alejar el mal de el, pero al parecer, este ángel bondadoso, había echo un sacrificio por ellos y el mundo, al combatir contra su amor, el cual resulto ser la maldad encarnada, comenzando así, la leyenda de los cuatro fuegos, cuatro fuegos que ella había creado con su muerte para seguir protegiendo este mundo, se dice que esos cuatro fuegos estan vivos generación tras generación, y que esos cuatro fuegos están destinados a sufrir en este mundo la pelea final contra el amor prohibido que los creo, bueno, eso era lo que había escuchado de aquella leyenda, aunque también se decía que las rosas y las gardenias de esa casa, no solían florecer en otro lugar, a menos que el espíritu de aquel ángel, así lo permitiera, de ser eso cierto, aquel ángel había permitido que sus flores florecieran en su casa, por que en la de Kotori no lo habían hecho, je, lo que eran las leyendas...

Llegaste- se escucho la melodiosa voz de aquella que lo esperaba interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kojiro

Si, tenia que cerciorarme de que no habías sido una ilusión- dijo Kojiro de manera seria

Tu sabes que no soy una ilusión, pero también te cuesta creer que en realidad exista- dijo la joven con una sonrisa dulce

Como puedes decir eso cuando ni siquiera te conozco- dijo Kojiro en un tono molesto, no le había agradado que aquella chica hubiera podido ver en sus pensamientos como si leyera un libro

Si me conoces, yo estuve ahí cuando me llamabas por las noches, cuando me pedías ayuda, cuando huían, cuando reías, cuando llorabas, te conozco mejor de lo que me conoces, acaso ya no recuerdas cuantas veces te arrojaste a mis brazos llorando- dijo ella viendo como Kojiro se quedaba sorprendido

Siempre creí que eras un ángel que aparecía en mis sueños enviada por dios para ayudarme- dijo Kojiro sorprendido de lo que la joven le había revelado

Y así fue, pero tu comenzaste a olvidarte de mi cuando tu vida cambio- dijo ella con cierto tono triste en su voz

Lo lamento- dijo Kojiro en forma de disculpa

No importa, se que tu corazón a sido ocupado por alguien especial, y también se que ese alguien siente algo especial por ti- dijo ella con un tono melancólico

Si, somos buenos amigos- dijo Kojiro sin entender el verdadero significado de las palabras de Kikushaya

Te recomiendo que no pierdas el tiempo, el no es un aliado tuyo, por que pronto el fuego comenzara a correr por tus venas, y su fuego se convertirá en hielo, provocando una pelea en contra de los sentimientos, pero siempre el corazón superara la razón- fueron las extrañas palabras de Kikushaya, las cuales no fueron entendidas por Kojiro

Parece como si supieras mi destino- dijo Kojiro en son de broma, al no entender que eso era lo que le había dicho la joven

Cuando entiendas estas palabras, entenderás tu destino, cuando recuerdes lo olvidado, tendrás poco tiempo para cumplirlo, y cuando lo hagas, debes confiar en que podrás tener uno nuevo- fueron las nuevas palabras de la joven

La verdad no entiendo lo que dices, pero por lo que veo debe ser importante, si no, no lo estarías diciendo- dijo Kojiro intentando descifrar aquel mensaje

Alguien viene, así que pronto me ire, y no me volverás a ver hasta que sea hora de cumplir tu destino, lo que si te puedo decir, es gracias por ayudar a mis hijos- dijo Kikushaya con una sonrisa dulce que daba calor a lo mas profundo del corazón del joven

Puedo llamarte?- pregunto el sin querer dejarla ir

Cada que me necesites, ven a estos rosales y yo acudiré a tu llamado- fueron las palabras de la joven antes de desaparecer de la vista de Kojiro

Kojiro que haces aquí?- pregunto su mama viéndolo fijamente

Solo quería oler el perfume de estas rosas- dijo el joven en tono tranquilo, lo que no dejo de sorprender a su mama

Parece ser, que el aroma de estas flores, puede entrar en lo mas profundo del corazón de las personas- dijo su mama con una sonrisa

Puede ser el aroma, o puede ser lo que esconde su esencia- dijo Kojiro con una sonrisa triste que sorprendió a su mama, la cual no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante las palabras de su hijo, el cual se alejo sin decir mas...

Los días pasaban normalmente, aunque Kojiro a veces parecía distante, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para Michiko y Kotori, las cuales no entendía lo que le pasaba al joven, este meditaba las palabras de Kikushaya, las cuales intentaba descifrar, pero nada, no lograba entenderlas, pero eso no era lo único, desde aquel día en que la había visto, algo había cambiado, era como si algo le faltara, como si ella ya no estuviera con el, era un sentimiento extraño, y si iba a aquellos rosales para ver si de verdad seguía con el? Pero que excusa le daría por ir?...

Oniisan, te pasa algo?- pregunto Michiko preocupada

No, solo estaba pensando en varias cosas, no te preocupes- dijo Kojiro con una sonrisa pero con una mirada triste, al momento que se alejaba de su hermana

Oniisan...- susurro Michiko preocupada, mientras veía a su hermano alejarse sin prestarle mucha atención...

Kojiro regreso a aquellos rosales que solo veía de vez en cuando, se acerco lentamente a ellos esperando ver a su ángel guardián, pero la joven no parecía estar ahí, un suspiro salió de su labios mientras se reprochaba mentalmente por ser tan estúpido y pensar que ella iría en cuanto el fuera...

Ese suspiro vino del alma, que te pasa?- escucho la melodiosa voz que tanto deseaba escuchar, volteo rápidamente para ver a aquel ángel que lo cautivaba sin poder evitarlo

Deseaba tanto verte, me preocupe porque ya no te siento junto a mí- dijo Kojiro con una sonrisa, mientras veía a la joven con gran admiración

No me puedes sentir porque estoy junto a otra persona que me necesita- contesto ella con esa mirada dulce que la identificaba

Entiendo- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Kojiro sin que este se diera cuenta

No te confundas, porque si lo haces, solo terminaras lastimándote a ti y a quien amas- dijo la joven como intuyendo la confusión que el joven sentía, mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre ellos, el cielo antes azul ahora tenia un color gris, el retumbar de unos relámpagos se escuchaban a lo lejos, pero poco a poco se iban acercando mas y mas, las pequeñas gotas se comenzaron a convertir en grande gotas que comenzaron a caer como una fuerte lluvia, mientras los dos jóvenes permanecían en medio de los rosales sin moverse, pronto, la presencia de dos personas mas se dejo a sentir, pero estas permanecían ocultas de su vista al permanecer atrás de los rosales

Como sabes que estoy confundido?- pregunto Kojiro con tono dolido

Es mejor que vayas a tu casa o te enfermaras, lo mejor será platicar mañana- dijo Kikushaya preocupada por la actitud tan repentina del joven, mientras otros dos pares de ojos no paraban de verlos, las dos jóvenes no podían creer la belleza de la joven delante de Kojiro, una miraba seriamente la escena mientras la otra la miraba preocupada y sorprendida

Ahora entiendo, tu no quieres escuchar que TE AMO- dijo Kojiro apretando fuertemente sus puños, como si decir aquello hubiera sido lo mas difícil que hubiera hecho, por su parte Kikushaya solo le veía con mirada triste y tierna y se acercaba lentamente a el

Mi querido niño, tu no solo te haces daño a ti, si no que se lo has hecho a otra persona- dijo la joven señalando a las dos intrusas que escuchaban la conversación, las cuales al verse descubiertas se alejaron de ahí, ante la mirada sorprendida de Kojiro- ahora lo entiendes, lo que tu sientes es amor, pero no el amor que tu crees, el amor que sientes por mi, es como el que sientes por tu madre, o tu hermana, pero el amor que sientes por la joven que salió corriendo, ese si es amor de verdad, pero por tu confusión, te has lastimado a ti, y la has lastimado a ella, vamos, sonríe y ve tras aquello que amas realmente- dijo la joven con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras veía a Kojiro sonreír y alejarse de los rosales corriendo...

Kojiro ha entrado a la mansión, su respiración agitada deja ver que ha corrido una larga distancia, pero en su camino no había encontrado a aquella persona que esperaba ver, sus ropas mojadas lejos de ayudarle en su travesía, le complicaban mas las cosas, ya que se habían vuelto mas pesadas y se le pegaban de forma molesta al cuerpo, su cuerpo sentía un escalofríos recorrer cada fibra de su ser, ya que al correr el proporcionaba calor, pero la ropa mojada le daba frío, chocando el frío con el calor en una sensación extraña, como era de suponerse, su cuerpo resentiría aquel choque de frío y calor, pronto su cuerpo comenzó a sudar de manera fría, sus mejillas eran adornadas por un rojo carmesí, su respiración se dificultaba mas, su vista parecía cansada, su cuerpo denotaba un cierto cansancio, pronto su vista se perdió quedando en obscuridad, no veía nada, solo sentía como si su cuerpo se quemara, su conciencia intentaba luchar con aquel fuego que parecía consumirlo, pero este parecía mas fuerte que el...

Oniisan- se escuchaba la voz de Michiko llamando a Kojiro, el cual se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo en medio de una fuerte fiebre, mientras Kotori intentaba ayudarla a cargarlo, pero para ambas era algo difícil, los labios de Kojiro se abrieron en busca de aire y agua, su temperatura aumentaba de manera considerable, la preocupación se hacia presente en las dos jóvenes, pronto se escucho el carro de su padre llegar, a lo que Michiko salió corriendo en busca de la ayuda de su padre...

Kojiro aguanta- decía Kotori sin dejar de ver preocupadamente al joven delante de ella, cuantas veces el la había ayudado y ella ahora no podía hacer nada, dos pequeña lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas para caer en el rostro del joven inconsciente...

Obscuridad, acaso morire consumido por este fuego en medio de la obscuridad? No, no puedo morir aquí, no ahora, no aun, porque me siento solo? Acaso lo estoy? porque no hay nadie? alguien que me hable, alguien que me ayude...- susurraba el joven en su subconsciente al verse solo

No temas, nunca vas a estar solo- se escucho aquella voz que el había escuchado desde que era un niño

Donde estas?- pregunto el joven buscando ver a aquel ángel hermoso

Estoy en tu corazón- fue la respuesta de la joven

Quiero verte- dijo Kojiro mas que como un pedido, como un ruego

Lo harás, pero solo cuando luches contra el fuego que te consume, no te acostumbres a recibir siempre ayuda, aprende a salir solo de tus problemas, o de lo contrario nunca sobrevivirás a tu destino- fueron las respuesta de la joven...

Michiko, Kotori, váyanse a dormir, yo me quedare con Kojiro hasta que este bien, ya verán que mañana estará golpeando a alguien como siempre- decía el padre de Kojiro intentando hacer que las dos jóvenes descansaran

No se va a morir, verdad?- pregunto Michiko seriamente preocupada

Claro que no, ya sabes que tu hermano es un tozudo- dijo su padre con una sonrisa cansada, la verdad es que el joven si estaba mal, pero no quería preocuparlas, además de que confiaba en que su terco hijo saldría de esa

Kikushaya...- se escucho la voz de Kojiro llamando a la joven que se encontraba con el, haciéndole compañía en su inconciencia, pero que no la podía ver ni tocar, mientras la tres personas junto a el, se le quedaban viendo sin entender a quien llamaba, o por lo menos eso aparentaban, las dos jóvenes ya se imaginaban que se refería a la joven que había estado con el en los rosales, su padre no sabia que su hijo conociera a la joven de aquella vieja leyenda, y eso le preocupaba, ya que ella siempre aparecía cuando algo malo iba a pasar en el mundo, y siempre que eso ocurría utilizaba a alguien de la familia para proteger a los humanos, eso significaba que esta vez su hijo, seria quien tendría que pagar aquel castigo que se habían auto impuesto sus antepasados al no poder cuidar a aquel ángel hermoso que había tenido que sacrificarse debido a que ellos no habían cumplido con su deber, y los humanos se habían vuelto dependientes de ella, pero acaso algo había cambiado de ese pasado a su ahora presente? No, los humanos seguían dependiendo de los guardianes de esta tierra para protegerlos, mientras que ellos mismo se ponían cada vez mas en peligro, el destino que le esperaba a su hijo no era algo que el quisiera para su descendencia...

Lo mejor es que vayan a descansar- dijo el señor con voz cansada y triste, mientras las dos jóvenes solo asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron a la habitación de Michiko, ya que siempre que Kotori se quedaba en su casa dormía con ella, ambas no le habían creído del todo al señor eso de que Kojiro estaba bien, pero no podían hacer nada mas, o si?

Kotori, adonde vas?- pregunto Michiko al ver que la joven de cabello azulado se ponía un pequeño abrigo y se disponía a salir en medio de la tormenta

Voy a buscarla- dijo Kotori con voz decidida

Pero si sales con esta tormenta te vas a enfermar- dijo Michiko preocupada por su amiga

Pero si no lo hago, Kojiro morirá- dijo Kotori en tono triste

Entonces te acompañare- dijo Michiko con una sonrisa y una mirada decidida, ella tampoco dejaría que su hermano se las viera sola en su enfermedad

Mientras que en el cuarto de Kojiro, este sigue con una fiebre alta que en vez de bajar parecía subir preocupando mas a su padre, el cual no dejaba de mirar a su hijo, acaso el no podría hacer nada mas que ver a su hijo sufrir y tal vez morir lentamente? Unas pequeñas lagrimas de preocupación rodaron por sus mejillas...

No se preocupe, el estará bien- escucho una voz a su lado, lo que lo hizo voltear para ver a una joven de cabello rojizo que le sonreía con tranquilidad

Quien eres?- pregunto el señor preocupado mientras se ponía a la defensiva, protegiendo instintivamente a su hijo

Mi nombre es Gabriel, y vine para advertirle que pronto su tiempo se terminara, así que será mejor que su destino comience a revelar, si es que no quiere que en su camino, su vida y la de los demás se pierdan en obscuridad- dijo Gabriel con mirada triste

Tu crees que pueda cumplir su destino? Acaso no ves que es posible que no pase la noche- dijo molesto el señor, el ya sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría su destino, pero su hijo no parecía tener la fuerza suficiente para cumplir el suyo

El no morirá, ella esta con el, como siempre lo ha hecho, lo mejor será que se retire a descansar, y a arreglar su despedida- dijo Gabriel al momento que desaparecía de la habitación, dejando al señor O'Brien con un hilo de tristeza pero feliz de que su hijo se encontrara en buenas manos...

Kotori y Michiko se encuentran en los rosales, el fuerte viento mueve de manera brusca sus impermeables, la llovizna se siente como pequeños hielitos que se entierran en la piel, los rosales se mueven de manera salvaje, como si en cualquier momento fueran a salir volando, las rosas se deshojaban sin mucho problema, ambas buscan con la mirada a la joven que habían visto momentos antes con Kojiro, pero no veían a nadie, pronto la luna fue cubierta por la negras nubes, dejando todo en obscuridad, lo que no les permitía ver ni el camino de regreso a la mansión, lo que preocupo a ambas jóvenes

Kotori, hay que regresar pronto a la mansión, la tormenta empeora- decía Michiko al sentir como el viento a veces la levantaba del suelo unos cuantos centímetros

Si, pero no veo el camino- decía Kotori preocupada al igual que su amiga, ya que no estaba lejos de encontrarse en la misma situación

El camino esta frente a ustedes- se escucho una voz que ellas reconocieron, al momento que la luna volvía a brillar en el cielo para dejarles ver el camino a la mansión, el viento se había tranquilizado, pero solo alrededor del pequeño camino que ellas tenían que seguir y en los rosales, en medio de los cuales vieron como la joven de cabellos dorados como el sol, las veía con mirada tranquila, su largo vestido no se veía mojado a pesar de la lluvia de momentos antes, las rosas en su cabello permanecían en su lugar, a pesar del fuerte viento de momentos antes

Kotori vamos- decía Michiko intentando aprovechar el extraño fenómeno que se presentaba frente a ellas

No, espera- dijo Kotori al momento que se volteaba hacia la joven rubia que permanecía en medio de los rosales- por favor, ven con nosotros, Kojiro te necesita- pidió Kotori en suplica, a lo que Kikushaya solo sonrió

El no me necesita, el ya tiene lo que necesita, pequeño amor del guerrero, hay curas mas grandes que el poder y la medicina, compañera del samurai, no debes dejarte rendir, el hielo que cubrirá tu corazón será derretido por el amor- fueron las palabras que dijo Kikushaya para después desaparecer de la vista de las dos jóvenes, las cuales no entendían que había querido decir la joven, pero si sabían que había dejado abandonado a Kojiro, y eso las había hecho enojar, pronto observaron que las nubes comenzaban a cubrir nuevamente la luna, el viento comenzaba a soplar nuevamente y la lluvia volvía a caer, haciendo que las dos jóvenes se apresuraran a regresar a la mansión...

Kojiro se encuentra intentando apagar aquel fuego que parece consumirlo, pero sus fuerzas parecen no dar para mas, mira a su alrededor, nada, no hay nada que lo ayude a apagar aquel fuego, hasta hacia poco, el fuego parecía mantenerse tranquilo, ya que había algo que lo ayudaba, podía asegurar que había sido la presencia de su padre, pero ahora no sentía nada...

Kojiro...- escucho la voz de Kotori llamándolo, agua, sentía algo húmedo sobre el, lagrimas, eran lagrimas, esas lagrimas parecían apagar lentamente aquel fuego que hasta momentos antes había estado fuera de control

Kotori...- llamo Kojiro como esperando que la joven lo escuchara, pero sabia que eso no era posible, pronto una puerta se abrió delante de el, por fin saldría de esa obscuridad, de ese infierno en el que había estado, y en donde por poco moría, el sabia quien había abierto aquella puerta, así que no dudo en cruzarla

Es la ultima vez que te veo hasta que sea tiempo de volvernos a encontrar- dijo Kikushaya sin presentarse ante el joven

Hasta entonces- dijo Kojiro con una sonrisa, al momento que acababa de cruzar aquella puerta de luz que lo sacaría de aquel mal sueño

Kojiro...- dijo Kotori feliz de ver como el joven delante de ella había abierto sus ojos para después sonreírle, mientras miraba la luna llena a través de la ventana

Kikushaya...- susurro Kojiro como despedida de su hermoso ángel guardián, a lo que la joven delante de el pareció molestarse

Oniisan, esta vez si nos preocupaste- dijo Michiko con una mirada feliz, pero sus ojos hinchados dejaban a ver que había estado llorando

Discúlpenme por haberlos preocupado- dijo Kojiro con una hermosa sonrisa, al momento que se estiraba como alejando aquella pereza que lo aturdía...

Un mes después, la familia O'Brien se encuentra en medio de grandes preparativos para alistar la presentación de su única hija, Kojiro solo observa como su emocionada hermana no paraba de andar de un lado para otro, arreglando su vestido, el de sus doncellas, el traje de su chambelanes, su padre se portaba raro desde aquella noche que estuvo al borde de la muerte, ya que se dedicaba a pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a ellos e intentaba cumplirles hasta el mas mínimo de sus caprichos, parecía como si quisiera vivir toda su vida en unos cuantos días, su madre no paraba de decirle que fuera mas abierto, Kotori siempre se encontraba cerca de su hermana, por lo que no había tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con ella, sus compañeros ya no lo molestaban tanto, era como si su vida se encontrara en el mejor momento...

Kojiro, no te vas a arreglar- reprocho la señora O'Brien al ver a su hijo ensimismado en los rosales que se habían comenzado a secar, como anunciando una desgracia

Ya voy okaasan- dijo Kojiro lanzando un suspiro, otra ves tendría que volver a soportar su traje de pingüino, eso si que era un martirio, pero todo fuera por no ver a su imouto en medio de un berrinche...

La noche llego, una suave brisa movía la copa de los árboles, las luces de la fiesta alumbraban cada parte del jardín, los rosales se deshojaban en medio de una danza que parecía de ensueño, el salón adornado de grande lujos, las mesas acomodadas de forma que no estorbaran al bailar, el grupo a tocar se encontraba sobre una pequeña plataforma, los meseros dispuestos en lugares estratégicos para atender a los invitados lo mejor posible, simplemente todo perfecto, la música comenzó en un tono suave para anunciar la entrada de la quinceañera, la cual lucia una hermosa sonrisa, su cabello arreglado en un peinado alto, su vestido color azul con grandes olanes que caían de forma elegante, haciéndola ver de una manera mágica e irreal, su presentación no se hizo esperar, las palabras de su padre ahondaron en los invitados, el vals fue perfecto, sin errores, la comida simplemente exquisita, y de la música no había queja, el baile era algo increíble, no había nadie sentado, Kojiro se encuentra en medio de la pista bailando con Kotori, su corazón amenaza con salir de su pecho ante la emoción de tener a la joven tan cerca de el, a su lado, Michiko con su vestido elegante baila con un joven, mientras le guiñe el ojo con una sonrisa, durante el baile, no puede dejar de ver la blanca piel de su acompañante contrastando con su piel morena, después de un rato, ambos jóvenes salen a la terraza, el clima es fresco, pero se sentía bien, ya que el viento parecía darles una suave caricia, Kojiro no ha soltado la mano de Kotori, la cual no parece incomodarle tal situación, al contrario, le agrada aquel acercamiento que Kojiro propiciaba adrede

Que pasa Kojiro?- pregunto Kotori al ver que su acompañante parecía algo apenado

Lo que pasa es que yo... tu...- Kojiro no sabia como continuar su cuerpo temblaba ante la presencia de la joven, sus labios no parecían querer articular palabra alguna

Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños, puedes decirme lo que quieras- dijo Kotori con una dulce voz, a lo que Kojiro parecía agarrar un poco de valor para decir lo que tanto se le dificultaba

Yo... te amo Kotori- dijo Kojiro al momento que toda su cara se sonrojaba de manera espectacular

Yo también te amo- dijo la joven al momento que Kojiro alzaba su rostro con una gran sonrisa, acercándose lentamente a la joven para besarla, cerrando sus ojos como disfrutando del momento, podía sentir sus labios rozando aquellos labios tan suaves, disfrutando aquella caricia que apenas iba a profundizar cuando...

AAAAYYY- se escucho el grito de Kotori al momento que era lanzada unos pasos mas atrás junto con Kojiro, debido a una explosión proveniente del salón principal, mientras Kojiro solo sintió un fuerte golpe al estrellarse contra el barandal que indicaba el final del balcón

Kotori, estas bien?- pregunto Kojiro viendo a su compañera junto a el

Si, pero que es lo que paso?- pregunto la joven al momento que le daba la mano a Kojiro, el cual la ayudo a levantarse para después dirigirse juntos al salón principal, donde se encontraron con una escena que los sorprendió, la fiesta había sido interrumpida por varios sujetos con armas de fuego en mano, los cuales se encontraban disparando contra todo aquel que intentaba escapar o defenderse, sus padres y los de Kotori estaban mas allá, peleando contra uno que tenia alas negras en su espalda, el cual sonreía con placer ante tanta sangre, a su lado, pudo sentir como otra mano se aferraba a el, temblando de miedo, volteando a ver a la otra joven que también se aferraba a el

Oniisan, que es lo que esta pasando?- pregunto Michiko temblando mientras veía la masacre que se estaba dando delante de ella

Tranquila Michiko, todo va a estar bien- dijo Kojiro al momento que abrazaba a su hermana para reconfortarla, mientras Kotori también se encontraba aterrorizada viendo lo que pasaba

Kojiro, que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Kotori intentando mantener la calma para no complicarle mas las cosas a Kojiro

No lo se, pero te prometo que no dejare que te lastimen, ni a ti ni a mi hermana- contesto Kojiro, al momento que veía como sus padres eran asesinados por el extraño sujeto, de forma lenta y dolorosa, disfrutando de cada grito de dolor de ambos, sus ojos negros, su cabello negro rojizo revuelto, un tatuaje de un dragón en su costado izquierdo que abarcaba desde su cara pasando por el cuello llegando hasta el pecho y su sonrisa sádica quedaron grabados en su memoria, mientras veía como el extraño sujeto le sonreía mientras alzaba su mano lamiendo la sangre de aquellos a quienes acababa de asesinar, para lanzarse contra el

NOOOOOO- se escucho el grito de Kojiro el cual cubrió a su hermana y su novia de forma protectora, pero fueron salvados por una flama escarlata que alcanzo al ángel de alas negras

Kusanagi- expreso el ángel cruel ante la sorpresa del Kusanagi frente a el

Quien eres? Como es que me conoces?- pregunto el Kusanagi con molestia, había oído una leyenda en su familia sobre unos tipos con alas, pero nunca pensó que fuera cierto

Mi nombre es Kain- se escucho la voz del ángel de alas negras, causándole un escalofríos al amo de los Kusanagi

Saishu que pasa?- se escucho la voz de la mujer que lo acompañaba con un niño de dos años en brazos

Shizu, estas bien?- pregunto Saishu preocupado por su esposa e hijo

Si, hay que ayudar a esos tres jóvenes- dijo Shizu viendo a los tres jóvenes con una mirada triste, sabia que tenia que ayudarlos por el bien de Kyo, pero eso no le hacia sentir mejor en cuanto a la situación

Vaya Kusanagi, parece que solo te sabes meter en problemas- se escucho la voz burlona de un pelirrojo que se acercaba ellos sin importarle su hijo de tres años, el cual veía la escena tan cruenta de sangre a su alrededor con cierto miedo, la sangre en su rostro que lo había salpicado lo hacia perderse en ese color rojo que despertaba algo en el.

Hiroki...- dijo Saishu en un susurro, el ver al Yagami frente de el, hacia mas de tres años que no lo había visto, ambos se habían alejado después de que el Yagami matara a...

Saishu...- susurro Shizu al momento que veía a su esposo preocupada, ella sabia lo importante que era el Yagami en su esposo, a pesar de que el nunca se lo había dicho, ese era el don o la desgracia de su familia, sin darse cuenta de cuando, Shizu había soltado al pequeño heredero de los Kusanagi, el cual se acerco en pasos lentos al descendiente de los Yagami el cual seguía hipnotizado ante tanta sangre

Por dios el niño- dijo Kotori al ver a uno de los sujetos armados apuntando a la cabeza del pequeño descendiente de los Kusanagi mientras este seguía su lenta marcha a donde el pequeño Yagami permanecía desprotegido

KYYYOOO- grito Shizu aterrorizada al ver aquella escena mientras que Saishu solo veía asustado como su hijo estaba a punto de ser asesinado, pero el extraño sujeto fue interrumpido por un golpe que Kojiro le dio

Hay que salir de aquí- dijo Saishu viendo aun fijamente a Yagami-sama el cual le sonreía de manera despectiva

Yagami, Kusanagi- se escucho la voz de Kain al momento que se lanzaba sobres los dos jefes de los clanes, los cuales esperaban pacientemente el ataque, aunque ni siquiera podían ver a Kain por su gran velocidad

Cuidado- se escucho la voz de Saishu advirtiéndole a Yagami-sama sobre el ataque por la espalda de Kain, pero ya era tarde, Yagami-sama salió volando hasta donde se encontraba su hijo

Ootasan- llamo el pequeño Iori a su padre, el cual solo lo lanzo aun lado y se levanto molesto, mientras veía como Kain golpeaba de una manera salvaje a Saishu, el cual ya casi perdía la conciencia, por su parte, Kojiro se dirigía a donde el pequeño Kyo para alejarlo de la pelea, pero el camino le era cortado por uno que otro de los sujetos de negro, a los cuales tuvo que golpear con las técnicas secretas de su familia, eso o morir de un balazo, mas allá, vio como el padre de Kotori era asesinado al proteger a su esposa, la cual alcanzo a ser rozada por una bala, pero no la mataron, solamente se la llevaron, pero el no podía hacer nada por ella, Shizu por su parte, se encontraba junto a Michiko y Kotori, en un rincón viendo aquellas escenas, el pequeño Kyo por fin había llegado a donde un Iori asustado no sabia que hacer, pero pronto sintió los brazos de alguien a su alrededor, al mirar, vio como un pequeño de niño de cabello castaño había caído sobre el, mientras le sonreía, Iori miraba con extrañeza la sonrisa de ese niño de ojos castaños que parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin saber porque, el pequeño Iori abrazo a ese niño tan inocente que también lo abrazaba, pronto, Kain se dio cuenta de aquello y dejo de divertirse con Yagami-sama y Saishu, los cuales se encontraban mas muertos que vivos, ambos veían como aquel extraño sujeto se acercaba a sus respectivos primogénitos, de pronto frente a el, un ángel de alas blancas apareció, su cabello dorado largo, con su túnica blanca con toques dorados, sus rasgos finos y delicados, sus ojos azules transparentes, su expresión cálida, Kain sintió que aquella mirada era peor que un golpe bajo para el, simplemente no soportaba a ese extraño ángel que protegía a esos dos niños

Quien eres?- pregunto Kain molesto

Mi nombre es Evander, y esto aquí para detener esta matanza que estas haciendo sin razón alguna- dijo el ángel de alas blancas con mirada triste pero tranquila, su voz sonaba como una hermosa melodía, pero Kain no quería escuchar esa melodía, el prefería la melodía que hacían los hombre al morir de manera lenta, e incluso los Ángeles que morían en sus manos

Detenerme tu? por favor, no me hagas reír- dijo Kain con una sonrisa lanzándose contra un Evander que solo se encargaba de esquivar los ataques de Kain con suma facilidad, haciendo que este se molestara mas

Ya que soy solo un juego para ti, haré que me tomes en serio- expreso Kain con furia al momento que en una de sus manos formaba una de sus esferas negras, mientras Evander lo veía curioso, Kain sonrió y lanzo su esfera hacia Evander, el cual se dispuso a pararla pero esta se desvió hacia donde Shizu se encontraba cuidando a Kyo y Iori, el cual no permitía que la mama de Kyo lo tocara, Evander miro con sorpresa esta escena, mientras que los hombres con armas ya tenían rodeados a Kojiro su hermana y su novia, Saishu y Yagami-sama veían esta escena con sentimientos diferente, Saishu la veía con terror, mientras Yagami-sama parecía disfrutar ver la muerte de la esposa e hijo de su enemigo, aunque su hijo muriera en el trayecto, después de todo, Iori había cumplido su destino, matar a Kyo, o en su defecto llevarlo a la muerte

No te hagas ilusiones, ellos no morirán aquí, su destino aun tiene que cumplirse- dije Evander al momento que se apresuraba a parar el ataque de Kain, pero por mas que se apresurara sabia que no llegaría

A tu espalda hermano...- escucho Evander aquella voz que hacia mucho no había escuchado, y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, sabia de quien se trataba, así como sabia que lo ayudaría, Evander se giro a tiempo para cubrirse de uno de los ataques que Kain le había lanzado a traición, mientras que Kyo comenzó a sentir un dolor en el pecho, Shizu sabia de que se trataba, por lo tanto sabia del dolor que Kyo sufría, de la espalda de Kyo, salió una sombra, que poco a poco fue tomando forma, ante la sorpresa del pequeño Iori, el cual no entendía lo que pasa, al momento que la esfera de energía de Kain se desvanecía delante de sus ojos, para completa molestia de el

Tranquilo, el dolor pasa, siempre es así- dijo Iori al momento que sostenía al pequeño Kyo en sus brazos, el cual solo sonrió para después desvanecerse en los brazos de aquel niño que momentos antes lo había consolado

Hermana- dijo Evander con una gran sonrisa al ver a su hermana después de mas de mil años, la joven de cabellos rubios, y ojos azules lo miro con una sonrisa, para después mirar a la mujer delante de ella

Tu eres quien puede ver su destino, no es así?- pregunto la joven seriamente

Así es, y tu eres quien los hará sufrir pero los ayudara, verdad?- dijo Shizu en respuesta

Si, pero sabes que es malo que veas lo que va a pasar y lo cambies, si sigues haciendo eso, no solo afectaras el destino de todos, si no que también afectaras el destino de los seres que amas- dijo el ángel que había salido de Kyo, al momento que veía a Evander y con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia, le daba a entender que le había dado gusto verlo otra vez, pero que todavía no era el tiempo de estar juntos, así que con la energía de su cuerpo rodeo a los descendientes de ambos clanes y sus familias, para después rodear a Kojiro y compañía, alejándolos del peligro, apareciéndolos en un lugar lejano

Donde esta esa extraña mujer?- pregunto Saishu preocupado

Regreso a dormir, hasta que su tiempo llegue- dijo Shizu con alegría y tristeza a la vez

Parece que por esta vez no pelearemos mas Kusanagi, pero entrena bien a tu hijo, porque si no el mío lo matara- fueron las frías palabras de Yagami-sama, el cual le lanzo una mirada asesina a Shizu, la cual entendió el mensaje de aquel hombre frío

Kotori, Michiko, están bien?- preguntaba Kojiro preocupado al ver a las dos jóvenes inconscientes

No te preocupes, ellas están bien- dijo Saishu, mirando fijamente a los tres jóvenes que ahora estarían bajo su cuidado

Usted quien es?- pregunto Kojiro con cierta desconfianza

Mi nombre es Kusanagi Saishu, y de ahora en adelante estarán bajo mi cuidado- fueron las frías palabras de Saishu

Y quien le dijo que aceptaríamos- dijo Kojiro desconfiando de Saishu

Tu padre me encargo que si algo le pasaba me hiciera cargo de ustedes- dijo Saishu seriamente, mientras veía a los jóvenes con seriedad

Mi padre se lo pidió? Pero por que?- pregunto Kojiro sin entender bien que pasaba

Al parecer tu padre sabia que pronto moriría, y quiso dejar todo arreglado para cuando eso pasara- fue la respuesta de Saishu el cual noto como las dos jóvenes despertaban de su inconciencia, así que se volteo a ver a su esposa con hijo en brazos, al cual miro de manera seria, el pequeño Kyo dormía de manera placida en los protectores brazos de su madre, la cual no dudaba en proteger a su pequeño hijo de sus pesadillas

Ni lo pienses Saishu- se escucho la voz de Shizu, la cual ya sabia lo que Saishu planeaba hacer con su hijo

No te metas Shizu, tu sabes que ese es su destino como Kusanagi- dijo Saishu ignorando la mirada curiosa de sus tres acompañantes

Bien, entonces te diré algo Saishu, tu insistencia traerá graves consecuencias, pero por fin esta guerra entre clanes terminara para siempre- dijo Shizu al momento que comenzaba a caminar dejando aun Saishu con una sonrisa, si esa guerra terminaba, seguramente su hijo derrotaría al hijo de Hiro

Caminen- fueron las ultimas palabras de Saishu hacia sus nuevos pupilos, los cuales lo siguieron al no tener mas opción

Dos años mas tarde, Kojiro y compañía seguían viviendo bajo el techo de Saishu, Michiko había recibido un tratamiento psicológico debido a la impresión que se había llevado aquel día, Kotori, que aunque en menos intensidad había quedado con traumas, también lo había llevado, pero aun conservaba aquella dulzura que la identificaba, Kojiro a diferencia de ellas, se había llenado de odio, no solo hacia aquellos hombres de negro, si no también hacia aquel ángel de alas negras que había quedado marcado en sus recuerdos, así que no dudo en pedirle a Saishu que lo entrenara con las técnicas de los Kusanagi, a lo que Saishu con una media sonrisa había aceptado, en poco tiempo, Kojiro había superado a Saishu, al cual no le agrado en lo absoluto eso, después de eso, Kojiro se había encargado de buscar a Kain, con la ayuda de los ninjas del clan Kusanagi, pero hasta ahora no sabia nada de el, aunque estaba seguro que mientras permaneciera al lado de los Kusanagi lo volvería a ver, Saishu se había vuelto duro con su hijo de a penas cinco años, al cual no dudo en comenzar a entrenar para matar al descendiente de los Yagami, el pequeño Kyo resintió el cambio de actitud de su padre, el cual no solo era estricto y frío, sino que había alejado a su madre de el, muchas veces el pequeño Kyo terminaba inconsciente en el dojo, ante la mirada de una Kotori preocupada, la cual observaba a escondidas aquel trato de un padre hacia su hijo, un hijo que muchas veces terminaba llorando y dormido en sus brazos como buscando encontrar el consuelo de su madre, ella y Kojiro llevaban dos años de novios, no podía negar que el era muy lindo con ella y que la quería, pero a pesar de todo el amor que ella le daba, no había podido quitarle su obsexion de acabar con aquel ser extraño que había acabado con su familia, Michiko se había vuelto mas reservada, al parecer le había afectado demasiado lo sucedido el día de su cumpleaños, los tres seguían estudiando, en una escuela diferente y con diferentes apellidos, aunque no sabia como Saishu había conseguido esos papeles falsos en poco tiempo, lo que si sabia es que muchas veces se veía con aquel señor que manejaba el fuego púrpura, peleaban, se veían de maneras desafiantes pero con cierto respeto y hasta podría decir que amor, Shizu se encontraba lejos de la ciudad, donde Saishu la había mandado, Kyo solo tenia de compañía a aquellos gemelos que estaban siendo entrenados con el mismo rigor que el para ser sus ninjas personales, los tres a penas tenían tiempo de jugar, era como si estuvieran solos contra el mundo...

Por fin el cumpleaños numero 18 de Kotori había llegado, Michiko había salido de viaje con su grupo, Kojiro la había invitado a pasar el día juntos, a lo que ella había aceptado, comenzaron con un día de campo en las afueras de Japón, el lugar era fresco, había mucha área verde, los árboles de sakura en flor, un río cerca, un sol hermoso y una comida deliciosa que había preparado Isca, una niña de 12 años, cabello rubio, ojos azules, hermana mayor de los dos gemelos, una niña muy fuerte, ella manejaba técnicas que Kojiro aun no conocía y quería aprender, pero ella se había negado a enseñárselas, Kotori disfruto platicar con Kojiro gran parte de la mañana, un comentario de aquí otro de allá, pero que siempre comenzaba y terminaba con ellos dos, el sol comenzó a calentar cada ves mas, el calor comenzó a incomodar a Kotori, por lo que decidió meterse al río a nadar un poco, agarrando a Kojiro de la mano para llevarlo con ella, Kojiro esbozo una sonrisa y la siguió sin mucha resistencia, ambos se despojaron de un poco de su ropa para meterse a nadar, Kojiro no podía dejar admirar la belleza de su novia, mientras que Kotori disimulaba su mirada sobre el fornido cuerpo de su novio, después de un par de horas de diversión, natación, competencias y relajación, ambos salieron del agua para descansar un poco, Kotori salió primero, la poca ropa que traía se le pegaba a su hermoso cuerpo, Kojiro no dejaba de observar a su hermosa novia desde el agua, salió del río y se acerco a ella lentamente, la abrazo por la espalda, la giro suavemente entre sus brazos, la beso de manera tierna y apasionada pegándola delicadamente contra su cuerpo, Kotori abrazo de manera tierna a Kojiro mientras con sus manos recorría lenta y nerviosamente la espalda de su amado, sintiendo como Kojiro la despojaba de manera delicada de sus ropas, un combate de caricias y besos dio inicio, comenzando así, un desborde de placer, lujuria y amor entre mezclados...

Como pueden ser tan estupidos?- regañaba Saishu sumamente molesto por la noticia que los dos jóvenes delante de el- ¿qué piensan hacer con su vida, eh?- pregunto Saishu enojado

No se preocupe por nosotros, al fin y al cabo usted no nos mantiene- dijo Kojiro de manera retadora mientras miraba a Saishu con mirada seria y dura

Niño insolente, crees que me enojo por porque se van verdad? Pues no, lo hago por que ustedes aun no están a salvo acaso creen que quienes los atacaron fueron solo por sus padres? pero si quieren irse es su decisión yo cumplí con lo que le prometí a tu padre- dijo Saishu molesto mientras le daba la espalda a Kojiro esperando que este recapacitara y no se fuera con Kotori, por lo menos no hasta que su Kyo tuviera el poder suficiente para defenderse

Olvídelo viejo, yo me largo con mi novia y mi hermana- dijo Kojiro en tono superior, desde su perspectiva era fácil imaginar que con el dinero que tenían de hambre no se iban a morir, en cuanto a sus verdugos, el los esperaba con ansias, así por fin cobraría venganza por la muerte de sus padres, así que sin prestar mayor atención a las advertencias que Saishu le hizo se alejo de el con Kotori, la cual lo siguió sin decir nada, juntos entraron a la mansión en busca de Michiko, la cual se encontraba con Shizu, la cual después de varios meses había ido a ver a su hijo, el cual se encontraba jugando en sus brazos, Kojiro llego de manera seria ante su hermana y Shizu la cual lo vio de manera seria y triste

Michiko, trae tus cosas que nos vamos- Michiko solo lo vio, asintió con la cabeza y subió a su cuarto por sus cosas

Deberías hacerle caso a Saishu, porque al final solo tu te lastimaras- dijo Shizu seriamente mientras veía a su hijo como esperando algo que sabia ocurriría

Usted sabe que la respeto, así que por favor no me haga contestarle- dijo Kojiro seria pero tranquilamente

Tu sabes que yo nunca haría nada para lastimarte- dijo Shizu viendo con miedo como Kotori se acercaba a Kyo para despedirse, sabia que ella no lo lastimaría pero... Kyo sonreía de manera alegre mientras jugaba con Kotori

Si, lo se pero...- Kojiro se vio interrumpido por la presencia de Saishu atrás de el, el cual entro con mirada seria y preocupada, pero no discutió nada, varios de sus ninjas personales llegaron a donde el se encontraba, Kojiro se puso en pose defensiva por si atacaban, entre ellos, Kojiro reconoció a uno de los gemelos el cual se puso junto a Kyo quien lo jalo para que jugaran, Kotori veía lo que sucedía con preocupación, Shizu solo veía seria la escena, sabia lo que vendría después, así que sus manos nerviosas se posaron sobre su kimono esperando aquello que Saishu provocaría y de lo que después se arrepentiría, a la orden de Saishu, los ninjas se dispusieron a atacar a Kojiro ante la mirada seria de este, el cual solo sonrió en burla, pero por dentro estaba preocupado, sabia que era mejor que ellos, pero no estaba seguro de ganarle a todos juntos

Saishu detén esto antes de que te arrepientas- dijo Shizu en tono suplicante, a lo que Saishu la miro molesto por rebatir sus ordenes

No te metas en esto Shizu- dijo Saishu en tono severo mientras que Shizu solo agacho la cabeza para esperar lo irremediable, los ninjas atacaron a Kojiro, el cual se defendía mas que lo que atacaba, pero era suficiente para ganar tiempo e ir deshaciéndose de los ninjas, Saishu molestos, ordeno que atacaran a Kotori, mientras que Michiko bajaba sometida por Isca, una joven rubia hermana mayor de los gemelos y ninja personal de Saishu, a pesar de ser mujer, su destreza con la hoz y su energía era sorprendente, de todos los ninjas del clan, ella era la única a la que Kojiro nunca logro imitar en sus movimientos ni alcanzo su velocidad, Kotori por su parte esperaba el ataque de los ninjas para contraatacar, pero estos se detuvieron al ver al pequeño Kyo protegiendo a la joven para sorpresa de Saishu

Kyo hazte a un lado- ordeno Saishu al ver a su hijo de 6 años rebatir por primera vez sus ordenes

No- dijo el pequeño Kyo mientras miraba de manera amenazante a sus ninjas y a Saishu, mientras que Zet se colocaba al lado de Kyo para protegerlo como era su deber, Saishu se acerco molesto a Kyo y se dispuso a quitarlo por la fuerza, una fuerte bofetada de su parte mando al pequeño niño varios pasos lejos de el, cayendo cerca de Shizu, mientras que Kotori se defendía del ataque de uno de los ninjas que al ver que ya no había nada que le estorbara la ataco

No llores, ya no escondas tu sentir, defiende siempre aquello que quieres- dijo Shizu en voz baja mientras veía a su pequeño hijo levantarse molesto, sus ojos castaños tenían un brillo diferente al de siempre, una pequeña flama comenzó a arder en su pequeña mano causándole un poco de dolor, pero no dijo nada, la sorpresa de Saishu no se hizo esperar ante este acontecimiento mientras que el pequeño Kyo se dispuso a atacar a Saishu el cual sonrió de manera altanera, por su parte Kojiro aprovecho la distracción para deshacerse de los ninjas e ir a donde Kotori, mientras que Michiko era soltada por Isca vigilando que nadie se diera cuenta, propiciándose un fuerte golpe en la cara para disimular su ayuda, Michiko se dirigió a donde Kojiro lo mas rápidamente posible, pero ante el escándalo, varios ninjas mas habían llegado al lugar

Ya basta Kyo, entiende que tu poder no se compara al mío- dijo Saishu prendiendo su característico fuego escarlata en la palma de su mano, intentando hacer reaccionar a su hijo, pero este no solo no obedeció, si no que se lanzo en su contra como si se lanzara contra un extraño que intenta quitarle lo mas preciado, el choque de los dos fuegos escarlatas no se hizo esperar, pero la desventaja para el pequeño no se hizo esperar, su falta de control en su fuego hacia que se lastimara el mismo aparte del fuego de su padre que también parecía querer consumirlo, un fuerte golpe que envolvió al pequeño lo mando hasta donde se encontraba Kojiro y sus dos acompañantes viendo el espectáculo, Kotori se acerco a el al ver que su cuerpo se encontraba muy lastimado por el esfuerzo anterior, los ninjas no tardaron mucho en atacar, Kojiro jalo a Kotori para poder cubrirla, Saishu sonreía ante la escena, no pensaba matar a los tres jóvenes, solo quería cuidar que no salieran de la mansión para salvarles la vida, no solo a ellos si no a su clan, un casi inconsciente Kyo intentaba levantarse nuevamente, pero su cuerpo no respondía, su desesperación no se hizo esperar, un calor intenso comenzó a arder en su corazón, su cuerpo comenzó a sentir una fuerte oleada de dolor, un dolor que venia del interior, su cuerpo parecía partirse a la mitad, pronto, el fuego escarlata comenzó a rodear su cuerpo en gran intensidad, Saishu miro esto preocupado por su hijo, intento acercarse pero, el cuerpo del pequeño Kyo no tardo en expulsar todo aquel fuego en una fuerte explosión escarlata en medio de una fuerte grito de dolor que envolvió toda la habitación, Saishu cubrió con su cuerpo a su esposa, mientras que Kojiro aprovecho esto para sacar a su novia y hermana de ahí, los ninjas que se encontraban mas allá fueron alcanzados por esta fuerte explosión dejándolos gravemente heridos, Kojiro solo vio como después de la explosión, en el suelo había dos cuerpos rodeados de fuego escarlata que se perdía en esos dos cuerpos, después de esto, salió de la mansión junto con sus dos acompañantes, la figura de dos Kyo en el suelo lo confundía, pero le era mas importante salir de ahí, iría a algún lugar seguro donde poder mantener a salvo a su novia y a su hermana, y después iría a la mansión que pertenecía a su familia, tal ves en los papeles de su padre encontraría respuesta que necesitaba...

Hey Michiko, sabes a donde fue Kojiro?- pregunto Kotori preocupada por su impulsivo novio mientras veía a su cuñada con cierta preocupación, Michiko solo sonrió dulcemente y negó con la cabeza, su mente parecía perdida en algún lugar, tal ves de su pasado o tal ves de su presente, no podía saberlo con certeza...

Kojiro se encuentra en la mansión que le pertenecía ahora, los rosales que antes estaban en flor habían desaparecido por completo, la mansión no estaba descuidada de sus jardines ni de la casa, pero se notaba el abandono del lugar, entro a la mansión con cuidado, el daño que se había provocado en aquel fatídico día había desaparecido del lugar, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios, bajo al sótano, seguramente si había algún papel o algo que lo pudiera ayudar se encontraría ahí, prendió la luz, el sótano estaba un poco descuidado, pero había varias cajas selladas, al parecer habían sido guardadas ahí con cuidado, abrió una por una buscando respuestas, pero al parecer solo había libros y mas libros, cuentas, diccionarios, nada que le sirviera, por fin, la ultima caja, esta parecía ser mas antigua, la abrió con cuidado, había varios libros ahí junto con otras pequeñas cajas, leyó un libro en especial, uno que hablaba de su familia, ahí hablaba de Kikushaya, el ángel aquel que lo había ayudado, pero mencionaba también un ángel de alas negras de nombre Kitagiku, que era contraria de Kikushaya, también hablaba de los dos clanes del fuego, los Yagami y los Kusanagi, los representantes del sol y la luna y guardianes de la tierra, también se encontraba la Yata, un equilibrio tan frágil entre esos dos fuegos, también el origen de todos ellos, Dramslamaes, y la dinastía de su familia, quienes tenían que ayudarla como guardianes, cosa que no habían hecho, y como auto castigo se habían impuesto a ayudar a los clanes y la reencarnación de aquel ángel, por lo que cada descendiente atado a ese destino sufriría por el descuido de sus antepasados, pero ese lazo se había roto debido a que ambos clanes se habían encargado de matar en cada generación a la reencarnación de ese ángel por miedo a su destrucción, así que cada que uno de ellos era escogido, el ángel aquel se le aparecía y las desgracia lo perseguían hasta que completara su destino o que aquel ángel volviera a su sueño hasta volver a renacer, Kojiro abrió una caja que tenia su nombre, esta tenia una cruz de plata, un regalo para el, el símbolo de que el era el nuevo escogido, la tomo y se la coloco en su cuello, aceptando aquel destino que sabia le iba a traer mucho problemas, pero que no podía eludir, salió del que alguna ves fue su hogar con una sonrisa triste en su rostro y camino a su nueva vida...

Un par de meses han pasado, Kojiro y compañía han tenido varias dificultades, pero con algo de esfuerzo han salido adelante, los tres jóvenes habían salido a pasear a un parque, después de todo, Saishu ya había dejado de mandar a sus ninjas, después de que nunca regresaba ninguno con vida, Kotori sonreía al ver a Kojiro cargando a Michiko mientras las flores de sakura comenzaban a caer, Michiko jugaba en la fuente mojando a su hermano y Kotori, un pequeño picnic en el parque fue lo que completo una tarde perfecta...

Vaya vaya, así que aquí estaban escondiéndose- se escucho una voz burlona acercándose a ellos, Kojiro no tardo en ponerse a la defensiva, la imagen de un hombre pelirrojo se formo ante ellos rápidamente

Yagami-sama...- dijo Kotori sorprendida colocándose junto a Michiko y Kojiro, Yagami-sama solo sonrió con malicia mientras su fuego púrpura se prendía en su mano derecha dirigiendo su mirada a Kojiro, el cual sabia el porque de la agresión del Yagami, así que instintivamente se puso a la defensiva, pero no tardo en que varios sujetos con armas de fuegos los rodearan, Yagami-sama sonrió ante esto, Kojiro reconoció aquellos trajes que antes había visto, Kotori y Michiko veían con miedo a aquellos sujetos que volvían a irrumpir en su vida como una maldición, pronto un combate desigual entre ellos y los extraños sujetos inicio, quien parecía divertirse ante esta pelea era Yagami-sama, que disfrutaba matando a esos soldados inútiles quemándolos con su fuego púrpura, por su parte Kojiro intentaba con mucha dificultad proteger a Kotori y su hermana, mientras estas intentaban ayudarlo en lo que podían, cuando uno de ellos disparo contra Kotori una flama escarlata la protegió ante la sorpresa de Kojiro..

Kusanagi-sama...- dijo Kojiro apenado

Te dije que no debías irte pero eres un terco- dijo Saishu ayudándolos, aunque realmente no estaba ahí por esa razón, pero esperaba que su razón de estar ahí no llegara al lugar, la batalla parecía pareja, hasta que los soldados molestos comenzaron a disparar, para el Yagami y el Kusanagi no hubo mucho problema con eso, pero para Kojiro y compañía si hubo consecuencias, Michiko fue herida en su costado izquierdo y en su pierna derecha, Kojiro fue herido en la coyontura de sus hombros con el brazo y en los muslos de las piernas, y Kotori fue herida en la espalda al proteger a un Kyo que acababa de llegar al lugar junto con un niño pelirrojo, Kojiro intento ponerse en pie para seguir peleando, pero un par de balazos en sus costados le impidieron seguir su combate, Saishu tuvo que dejar de protegerlos para preocuparse de su hijo, mientras Yagami-sama hacia lo mismo apartando a su hijo de Kyo, para cuando ambos lograron poner a sus descendientes a salvo, los tres jóvenes inconscientes ya habían sido subido en una camioneta negra que no tardo en desaparecer de su vista

Son ellos dos?- pregunto un hombre de tez blanca y cabello rubio mientras miraba a Yagami-sama y Kusanagi-sama de manera maliciosa, sonriendo con felicidad

No, son ellos dos- dijo el ángel de alas negras señalando a Iori y Kyo los cuales no entendían bien lo que pasaba ahí

Pero son solo unos niños- dijo molesto el hombre aquel

No te preocupes, si mantienes a esos jóvenes en criogenia como te dijo mi amo, todo saldrá bien, solo espera a que Orochi regrese para que tengas el poder que deseas- dijo el ángel de alas negras desapareciendo con el del lugar...

Tres jóvenes despiertan dentro de unos tubos sumergidos en un liquido extraño, respirando a través de una mascarilla, varios cables conectados a sus cuerpos y otros a sus cabezas, los tres completamente desnudos, a su alrededor solo había maquinas y mas maquinas conectadas entre si, unas personas con batas blancas y otras vestidas militarmente, un hombre mayor viéndolos con una sonrisa en sus labios, al parecer los que aquellos hombres con batas le decían le satisfacían, los tres jóvenes intentaron romper aquellos tubos, pero sus intentos eran en vanos, los tubos no sufrían daño alguno, los hombres con batas blancas los miraron seriamente, apretaron unos botones en la computadora principal, al momento, ondas eléctricas fueran mandadas a la cabeza de los jóvenes, los cuales no tardaron en sentir grandes oleadas de dolor que parecía querer reventarles la cabeza, aquella descargas no pararon hasta que los tres estuvieron semiconscientes, después comenzaron la segunda fase de su proyecto, borrar los recuerdos de los jóvenes y cambiarlos por otros, provocándoles una tortura mayor, pero que no pusieron mucha resistencia debido a su estado de semiinconsciencia, para cuando terminaron con los tres jóvenes ya inconscientes, fueron separados en distintos laboratorios, Michiko fue la primera en ser conejillo de indias, su ADN fue reestructurado para tener mayor agilidad, fuerza y resistencia, su memoria fue bombardeada de información, con técnicas de combate y de infiltración, siendo capaz de entrar en casi cualquier sistema de seguridad, ya no se llamaba mas Michiko, su nombre ahora era simplemente Whip, lamentablemente para NETS, ella era tan buena en su trabajo que logro entrar a parte de su sistema, descubriendo parte de su trabajo y de su pasado, entre el, que tenia un hermano, pero antes de robar toda información, Krizalid, un hombre de tez morena y cabello blanco, su cuerpo musculoso un poco tosco, el cual al detenerla y ver que se resistía a creer en el, le dijo que era su hermano, confundiéndola mas de lo que ya estaba, provocando que en su confusión se revelara contra NETS, escapando en una de sus múltiples misiones, parando en fuerzas especiales, donde fue reclutada por Heidern, por su habilidad en infiltración y su técnica de combate, que ella perfecciono con las de Heidern, uniéndose pronto al Ikari Team, junto a Leona, Ralf y Clark, solo para descubrir su pasado, saber si su hermano era realmente Krizalid y destruir NEST por destruir su vida...

Kojiro, fue mandado a otro laboratorio, su ADN también fue reestructurado, lamentablemente para el, la resistencia natural de su cuerpo hizo mas dolorosa su restructuracion, durante la cual, logro ver aun joven junto a el con varias agujas enterradas por todo su cuerpo, el cual permanecia inconsciente, al parecer siempre estaba sedado, los cables de todas esas agujas iban a dar a una maquina con un tanque de cristal, el cual parecía tener muestras de su sangre, la cual era combinada con la suya, y una vez logrado, dirigian esa sangre con un extraño liquido a su cuerpo, pronto, el grito de dolor del joven junto a el se escucho de manera espeluznante, al parecer la anestesia había pasado, lo que hacia que el joven se revolcara del dolor, intentando inútilmente quitarse cada una de las agujas, ya que otra cantidad de anestesia le fue inyectada dejándolo de nuevo inconsciente, pero el pronto sintió su propio dolor, la sangre de aquel joven parecía querer consumirlo desde adentro, sintiendo como si algo lo quemara, era demasiado dolor, pronto fuego escarlata comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, el cual le ardía tanto por dentro como por fuera, dejándolo inconsciente rápidamente, varios días después le fue entregado un guante, el cual le permitiría controlar el fuego escarlata sin perder el control sobre el, su nombre clave ahora era K', su único recuerdo de su vida anterior la cruz de plata que marcaba su destino, su compañero en sus misiones era Máxima, un cibort, su misión principal era acabar con Whip, la traidora, y con Kyo, el cual había escapado con ayuda de Yagami Iori, convirtiéndose este también en presa de K', lamentablemente para NETS, K' no solo no cumplió con su misión, si no que también se revelo contra ellos, por simple gusto o por recuerdos enterrados que salían en sueños, además de que no le gustaba obedecer ordenes de personas que mandaban a matar a sus propios compañeros, y durante el torneo del 99 y 2000 logro descubrir que Whip era su hermana menor, con ciertas diferencias habían logrado formar un buen equipo y llevarse como una familia, si no completamente unida, por lo menos no destructiva...

Kotori también fue reestructurada en su ADN, pero para que matara a los traidores, pero a diferencia de Whip y K', ella fue creada para usar hielo, su hermoso cabello azul rey ahora azul celeste, su mismo rostro angelical no mostraba el arma destructiva en la que había sido convertida, su misión matar a los traidores y a los herederos de ambos clanes, su nombre clave como anti-K' era Kula, su compañera Candy, y para que no los fuera a traicionar, lo único verdadero que le dejaron en sus recuerdos fue el de su madre, Diana, la cual reestructurada también siempre la cuidaba junto a Candy y Foxi, usando una espada especial, su buen cuerpo y su rostro maduro la hacían ver hermosa, pero para mala suerte de NETS, Kula no cumplió su misión ya que fue derrotada por K', el cual por una extraña sensación dentro de el no la mato, dejándola ir, pero en ese torneo 2000 perdió a su compañera Candy, la cual la salvo de morir... 

Miguel veía preocupado como los dos jóvenes delante de el, habían dejado de gritar, pero de sus ojos bajaban lagrimas, seguramente del dolor al recordar todo de golpe, cuanto habían tardado ahí? Solo dos horas, poco tiempo para recordar tanto, su mirada cambio hacia la joven que aun permanecia dormida en su cama, su respiración mas tranquila, Gabriel cuidando cada cambio en su estado, pero nada parecía fuera de lo normal, el abrir de la puerta los puso en alertas, la imagen de Kain apareció delante de ellos como si no existieran, su sonrisa burlona lo mismo que su mirada se poso en los dos jóvenes que permanecían envueltos en su pasado, Miguel se puso en guardia colocándose entre Kain y los dos jóvenes, Kain sonrió de manera burlona, y se dispuso a pelear, pero una presencia familiar lo hizo detenerse, unos ojos azules estaban posados sobre el

Evander...- dijo Kain bajando su ataque para ver directamente al ángel de alas blancas, el cual lo miro triste para posar sus ojos en Tek, ante la cual lanzo una sonrisa dulce que no le agrado nada a Kain, el cual quiso acabar con aquella estúpida humana en ese momento, pero el notar que sus dos presas volvían a su presente se apresuro a atacarlos, pero el reaccionar de Evander fue mas rápido, el cual lo saco del lugar con teletransportacion, mientras Kula y K' despertaban de sus recuerdos para mirarse fijamente, Miguel y Gabriel prefirieron no intervenir en ese momento, era un reencuentro que habían esperado durante mas de 15 años, K' bajo su rostro y volteo a ver a Tek, la cual seguía descansando en la cama de el

K'...- llamo Kula esperando una contestación que le hiciera ver que el aun sentía el mismo por ella, como el que ella sentía por el, el moreno simplemente agacho la cabeza para desviar su mirada de ella, la cual no entendió esa actitud de su amor

Lo siento, pero yo no se siento aun amor por ti- fueron las frías palabras de K', el cual se acerca a Tek para mirarla de manera tierna y besar su frente con una sonrisa en sus labios y sin voltear la mirada hacia Kula salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna, ahora solo quería pensar en su pasado, en su destino y en sus sentimientos, era hora de retomar su misión, su destino y esperar salir vivo de el para poder pensar en una vida con alguien a su lado, por su parte Kula solo lo vio alejarse de manera seria, agacho la mirada, miro de reojo a Tek, no con celos, solo con cierto cuestionamiento, sabia que ella tenia algo que ver con lo que pasaba con K', pero no dijo ni pregunto nada, solo salió de la habitación para pensar en que haría ahora que sabia su pasado y reencontraba su corazón...

Continuara...

Contestando reviews

Marion: miu que queres que te diga, no puedo dejarlos felices simplemente que sufran un poco jajajaja XD


	17. final kof 2001

Uy lamento esta tardanza, la verdad crei que ya habia subido el cap :s y cuando vi que no comenze a buscarlo lo siento

Rya reil miyu: si iori y kyo son lindo k' bueno el tambien es lindo XD

**Cap. 17**

**EL FINAL DEL KOF 2001**

La siguiente pelea esta por comenzar, Miguel ha subido a la plataforma, sus pensamientos están con Tek, la cual aun seguía dormida en su habitación, su combate será contra Jared, el cual sube a la plataforma y lo saluda con cortesía, el bien sabe que no le ganara a Miguel, pero aun así tiene que pelear, si no como explicaría el no querer pelear con su equipo, no podría decir "yo no peleo con arcángeles" que estúpido se escucharía, Miguel sonreía ante lo que el joven delante de el pensaba, el combate comenzó, Jared ataco con su velocidad, pero para Miguel no fue mayor problema...

Acaso piensas pelear conmigo?- preguntaba Kain molesto al ver a Evander dispuesto a atacarlo

De ser necesario, si- fue la respuesta de Evander el cual lo miraba seriamente pero su cuerpo siempre en alerta constante, ya que sabia que Kain atacaba a traición

Evander, tu sabes que no te atacaría- dijo Kain en cierta forma dolido por la desconfianza de Evander

Pues ya lo hiciste, además siempre has tenido a tu amo antes que a mí- contesto Evander de manera seria pero dolida, mientras veía a Kain acercarse a donde el se encontraba de manera lenta

Evander, tu sabes que no puedo desobedecer, mucho trabajo me costo que nos dejara estar juntos- dijo Kain de manera molesta, no podía creer que Evander no viera todo lo que el había sacrificado para estar con el

Acaso crees que yo no sacrifique nada- dijo Evander de manera triste, el también había perdido mucho por esa relación, pero nunca había puesto mucha atención en eso, ya que creía en el amor de Kain, pero este lo había traicionado

Lo se Evander, por ahora lo dejaremos así, no pienso pelear contigo- dijo Kain desapareciendo de la vista de Evander, el cual sabia que esas palabras eran mas de lo que podía esperar de Kain, por lo menos le daba la seguridad que mientras estuviera junto a esos jóvenes ellos estarían a salvo, así que lentamente se dirigió en dirección al torneo...

Jared caía en la plataforma inconsciente debido al fuerte golpe que Miguel le había propiciado, sus compañeros veían sorprendidos la velocidad de Miguel, pero no dejaron a notar su sorpresa, Jared fue sacado de la plataforma y llevado a la enfermería mientras su lugar era tomado por Maxima, el cual aunque no muy veloz, si mas resistente y mas mortal en un golpe directo, la pelea comenzó pero Miguel no se movió, el sabia que eso era lo que esperaba su contrincante, le cual se sorprendió de que Miguel solo lo viera con una sonrisa en los labios

Atácame- se escucho la voz de Miguel tan tranquila pero imponente que hizo que Maxima se sorprendiera por la actitud del peleador delante de el

Porque habría de hacerlo? Tu llevas las de perder- dijo Maxima intentando disimular su sorpresa en una burla

Bien entonces atacare- dijo Miguel al momento que se lanzaba contra Maxima el cual no vio el golpe que Miguel le dio en pleno estomago doblándolo a pesar de su coraza de hierro la cual sorprendentemente mostraba ciertas cuarteaduras, Maxima veía con sorpresa el daño que Miguel le había hecho con un solo golpe, mientras que Miguel lo veía de manera seria, su rostro no reflejaba burla ante su superioridad, podría decirse que hasta se preocupaba por Maxima, así que sin mucho preámbulo acabo el combate de manera rápido dejando a Maxima inconsciente, el siguiente en subir a la plataforma fue Lin, quien veía de manera burlona a Miguel, el estaba seguro de poder derrotarlo con su veneno, Miguel seguía a Lin con la vista, no podía descuidarlo, ya que aunque fuera un arcángel no era anti veneno, el, al igual que los humanos era afectado, no en la misma manera pero aun así tendría problemas si Lin lo llegaba a atacar con su veneno, Lin comenzó su ataque con velocidad, como buen ninja también tenia esa facultad para ocultarse de la vista de su adversario, Miguel no perdía detalle de los movimientos de Lin mientras el mismo se movía a la velocidad de este, para completa sorpresa de Lin...

Evander se encuentra caminando por los pasillos del hotel intentando encontrar a K' y Kula, o a Iori y Kyo para ver si estaban bien, sus pensamientos seguían en Kain, el sabia que Kain no lo atacaría, pero también sabia que el no cumplir con su misión le costaría caro con su amo, pero el no podía ignorar su trabajo y menos aun su corazón, un pequeño choque le hizo salir de sus pensamientos para ver quien había tropezado con el, o mejor dicho con quien había tropezado el

Disculpe- se escucho la voz de la joven de cabellos castaños quien sonreía de manera apenada al joven del cabello blanco azulado el cual la miraba sorprendido

No hay problema- dijo Evander con una mirada tierna mientras era observado entre las sombras por Kain, el cual no perdía detalle de los gestos de su pareja, mientras que la joven solo sonrió y se alejo con unas palabras dichas en un susurro solo para Evander

Pronto nos veremos hermano, ya casi es tiempo- dijo la joven alejándose de Evander mientras este sonreía de manera triste, pronto tendría que separarse de Kain para siempre, como era su destino...

Lin lanza su especial que es fácilmente esquivado por Miguel, el cual lanza a Lin una descarga eléctrica para lanzarle una bola de energía y sacarlo de la plataforma inconsciente, Whip miraba sorprendida como sus compañeros habían sido derrotados fácilmente por el peleador nuevo en el KoF, subió estudiando con la mirada a Miguel, el cual no podía dejar de sorprenderse ante la presencia de uno de los O'Brien, así que no pudo evitar sonreír y saludarla cortésmente, Whip se alisto para el combate con una extraña sensación ante la presencia de Miguel, Whip comenzó su ataque atacando con su látigo a gran velocidad, a lo que Miguel apenas esquivaba ante los pocos predecibles movimientos del látigo, así que no pudo evitar el recibir un pequeño corte en su brazo ante el roce del látigo de Whip...

K' porque estas tan serio?- pregunto Tek al ver a K' ver de una manera demasiado seria el combate de Whip y Miguel

Me preocupa Whip, es todo- dijo K' sin mirar la sonrisa tierna que Tek esbozo

No te preocupes, Miguel no la lastimara- dijo Tek sonriendo de una manera dulce que desconcertó a K', pero a la vez le dio confianza...

Miguel se encontraba en medio de uno de los especiales de Whip, siendo golpeado una y otra ves por aquel látigo que dejaba marcas rojas en su piel blanca, el dolor que sentía no era mucho, lo que si sentía era el ardor de aquellos golpes que parecían no terminar, para cuando los golpes cesaron, Miguel no pudo evitar caer por un momento al suelo ante el ardor que sentía en aquellas heridas, Whip se acerco de manera rápida para propiciarle una patada, pero Miguel fue mas rápido y le sujeto el pie lanzándola fuera del ring para después salir también el, ante el dolor de los latigazos que había recibido, pero que sus heridas estaban cerrando rápidamente para dejar de hacerlo sufrir...

Ey Iori, que te pasa?- preguntaba Kyo al ver al pelirrojo mas serio que de costumbre

Nada- fue la respuesta de Iori mientras observaba a un joven de cabello blanco azulado ver de manera muy insistente a Tek, lo que no solo no le gustaba, si no que también le preocupaba, la forma en que la miraba no era normal

La siguiente pelea esta por comenzar, el equipo de Kula esta listo para acabar con el de Benimaru, Ángel no puede dejar de mirar molesta a ese rubio que había osado burlarse de ella apenas habían llegado al hotel, por su parte Benimaru no puede dejar de estar preocupado por tener que pelear contra ese equipo que venia de parte de NEST, es mas, nada le aseguraba que esa no fuera una trampa de NEST para acabar con todos los peleadores del torneo, el primero en subir a la plataforma fue Goro, por el otro equipo fue Foxi, la cual no dejaba de preocuparse por la actitud de Kula, no sabia donde había estado durante mas de dos horas, pero donde fuera que hubiera estado le había afectado demasiado en su estado emocional, Goro veía de manera seria a Foxi, mientras que esta solo sonreía ante su oponente, el cuerpo de ese hombre le hacia ver que no era muy rápido, y no por presumir ella era la mas rápida de su equipo, tal ves el único del equipo contrario que podría darle problema en velocidad seria ese rubio que los había interrumpido aquel día, el ataque de Foxi no se hizo esperar, su velocidad dejaba en gran desventaja a Goro, el cual para detenerla por tierra tuvo que hacer temblar para poder tirarla y hacerle un fuerte agarre que molesto a Foxi, la cual comenzó su ataque por aire contra Goro el cual no tardo en sentir los cortes precisos que hacia Foxi la cual sonreía ante la ventaja que tenia sobre el, Goro en un descuido de Foxi al creer que ya había ganado logro aplicar su especial en Foxi, la cual solo sintió las grandes oleadas de dolor recorrer su cuerpo al sentir como su cuerpo se estrellaba una y otra vez en el suelo, se levanto de manera lenta, su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado lastimado como para poder moverse igual que antes, su fuerza física no se podía comparar a la de Goro así que como ultimo recurso aplico su técnica especial, la que Goro penso ya había visto, pero esta tecnica fue diferente, dejando inconciente a Goro y a Foxi en un draw game, el siguiente en subir fue Shingo, quien miro con cautela a la joven delante de el, una linda chica de mirada angelical, pero si venia del grupo de NEST seguramente lo ultimo que seria es angelical, Kula seguía sumida en sus pensamientos para K', pero no podía descuidar su combate o se las vería mal con sus nuevos compañeros, Shingo no espero mucho para lanzarse contra Kula, la cual se cubrió con un escudo de hielo dejando sorprendido a Shingo, el cual veía como Kula elevaba una mano hacia su boca y soplaba, pero de su boca salió hielo, un hielo que aun con defensa cortaba y lastimaba, Kula sonreía ante la sorpresa de Shingo, el cual atacaba a Kula sin descanso, para no dejarla usar su hielo, Kula aprovecho uno de los brincos para hacer una columna de hielo que alejo a Shingo al estrellarse contra esta, Kula se acerco patinando mientras en su camino dejaba una estela de hielo por donde se había deslizado, Benimaru no perdía detalle de la pelea, esa chica ya la conocía, sino en combate, si por Kyo, el cual le había mencionado sobre una chica que lo había atacado y dejado congelado, por esa razón Kyo había entrado al torneo 2000, para encontrar respuesta, Shingo conecta varias golpes de gran intensidad sobre Kula, la cual logra safarse del ataque de Shingo para conectar su especial en el, Shingo solo vio como una mujer de azul parece atravesarlo mientras un frío comienza a recorrer su cuerpo, sintiendo grandes punzadas de dolor que no terminaron hasta dejarlo inconsciente ante la mirada de Benimaru, el cual noto que los golpes que Shingo le había propiciado a Kula, la habían dejado muy lastimada, Zet se disponía a subir a la plataforma, pero una mano lo detuvo, Zet volteo a ver a Benimaru, el cual le sonrió de una manera agradable.

Que pasa Nikaido-Kun?- pregunto Zet viendo de manera desconfiada al rubio

Te he dicho que me llames Beni- dijo Benimaru guiñiendole un ojo a Zet, el cual se sorprendió ante el comentario- lo que pasa es que no pienso dejar que solo ustedes se diviertan, tu ya peleaste en la pelea pasada y debes estar agotado, además yo tengo que demostrar mi nuevo poder- dijo Benimaru con toda la intención de no dejarlo combatir

Como quiera Beni-Kun- dijo Zet haciéndose para atrás y dándole paso libre a Benimaru para que subiera a la plataforma

Benimaru sube a la plataforma ante la mirada seria de Kula, la cual reconoce al rubio, mientras que este la saluda de manera burlona, Kula comienza su ataque para evitar que Benimaru le hiciera mas daño del que Shingo le había hecho, Benimaru solo esquivaba los golpes de manera rápida y en la primera oportunidad le aplico su especial dándole grandes descargas eléctricas dejando a Kula inconsciente ante la sonrisa burlona del extraño sujeto con capa, la siguiente en subir pidiendo su turno para pelear con el rubio que la había humillado, fue Ángel, Benimaru miraba a la joven de cabello blanco, el sabia que debía odiarlo por lo que había hecho aquel día, pero la saludo de manera burlona lo mismo que ella a él, el combate fue un duelo de velocidad, tanto Ángel como Benimaru no cedían en golpes y velocidad...

Oro, porque estas tan cariñoso?- preguntaba Luzbel acariciando el cabello blanco de Orochi el cual estaba serio pero cariñoso

Porque pronto no estaré junto a ti- fue la respuesta de Orochi, el cual vio como Luzbel se sorprendía ante su respuesta pero parecía no importarle

Aun necesitamos la cuarta gema, después podrás vengarte de quienes te han humillado por generaciones y después yo te alcanzare para estar junto a ti- dijo Luzbel con una sonrisa en los labios imaginándose la muerte de Orochi, una muerte que hace años debió ocurrir pero por algunas circunstancias no había podido hacerlo, aun necesitaba a Orochi a su lado...

Ángel caía inconsciente al ser sorprendida por el ataque de Benimaru por tierra, mientras que este se encontraba en mal estado por los golpes que había recibido por parte de Ángel, Ángel fue sacada de la plataforma por K9999, un joven de cabellos blancos que tenia cara de maldito, una vez que este bajo a su compañera el tomo su lugar, una sonrisa burlona salió de sus labios para al momento cambiar su cabello blanco a uno azul marino, su capa desapareció envolviéndose en su cuello, Beni veía con cuidado a este sujeto tan extraño, el cual parecía tener mucha confianza en si mismo, y eso no le gusta, Benimaru volteo a ver a Zet el cual veía de manera seria el combate, como siempre ningún gesto en su rostro, o por lo menos eso creía el, ya que Zet se encontraba preocupado por su rubio amigo, pero por ahora solo tenia que observar a quien seguramente seria su oponente, ya que sabia que en las condiciones que Benimaru se encontraba, este no podría ganarle a K9999, a menos claro que este fuera muy débil, K9999 ve como el rubio delante de el esta muy lastimado, ese seria un combate demasiado fácil para el, solo tendría que cuidarse de la velocidad de ese rubio insolente que los había interrumpido en su venganza el primer día en que se vieron, Benimaru se lanza contra K9999, el cual lo espera con una sonrisa para atacar a Benimaru con su brazo el cual parece convertirse en una especie de taladro lastimando fácilmente el cuerpo de su contrincante, Benimaru cae de rodillas, sus pies ya no tiene la fuerza suficiente para sostenerlo, K9999 lo nota y aplica uno de sus especiales en Benimaru formando una especie de media luna rosada mandando a Benimaru varios pasos lejos de el inconsciente, Zet mira como Benimaru cae cerca de el severamente lastimado, el rubio había excedido su limite de pelea, así que con cuido lo bajo de la plataforma para ponerlo en una camilla y subir a la plataforma, K9999 sonrió ante su nuevo adversario, no tenia información de el en otros torneos, por lo que no debía de ser muy fuerte, seguramente seria un peleador de relleno, Zet miraba de manera seria y molesta a K9999, la forma de ser de este era muy cruel, ya que no tenia por que haber golpeado a un hombre que ya había caído en un combate, así que tendría que cuidarse de el, Zet saludo con cortesía a K9999 el cual solo lo ignoro y comenzó su ataque a traición, Zet alcanzo a esquivar gracias a su velocidad, lo que dejo con cierta sorpresa a K9999, el cual decidió dejar de subestimar al joven extraño, Zet atacaba a velocidad, lo que hacia que lograra hacer cortes exactos en K9999, el cual solo sintió los primeros cortes como un juego, pero según se iban incrementando, los pequeños cortes surtían el efecto deseado, haciendo que K9999 sintiera las punzadas de dolor recorrer su cuerpo, mientras que Zet apenas tenia unos rasguños, Zet se para frente a K9999 viendo los ojos azules de este llenos de odio, su mirada no mostró piedad o pena por su contrincante, no tenia por que tenerla, en un combate siempre ganaba el mas fuerte, K9999 sonrió al ver a Zet dudando en dar el golpe final lo que le permitió recuperarse, salto hacia atrás, ante la sorpresa de Zet, el cual solo vio como K9999 estiro su brazo convirtiéndolo en un arma, lanzando tres disparos contra el, el cual solo logro esquivar dos y el ultimo le dio en el muslo de las pierna, antes esto K9999 lanzo una carcajada saboreando su victoria, se agarro su brazo derecho concentrando su energía ahí, para después estirar su brazo el cual se deformo alargándose con un horrendo aspecto al mostrar venas y carne saltada, Zet no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos ante esto, viendo como aquel inmenso brazo se acercaba a el con un gran poder destructivo, Zet solo alcanzo a brincar para evitar recibir todo el poder destructivo que K9999 había lanzado contra el, pero el brinco no podía ser eterno, así que al caer intento sujetarse sobre aquel brazo, pero el movimiento de la carne y las venas salidas no logro mantenerse arriba perdiendo el equilibrio y recibiendo lo que quedaba del poder destructivo de K9999 siendo lanzado lejos con un gran daño, K9999 sonreía ante el estúpido intento de Zet por esquivar su ataque, el esfuerzo lo había cansado un momento, espero que dictaran su victoria...

Ese sujeto es muy fuerte- dijo Tek viendo la técnica tan extraña de K9999 mientras que K' miraba fijamente a K9999 mientras este lo miraba de manera retadora, diciendo en su mirar que el seguiría por traidor

Parece que hasta aquí llego el equipo de tu amigo- le dijo Iori a Kyo dando la espalda a donde se había realizado la pelea, mientras Kyo miraba a sus amigos, los cuales estaban completamente lastimados, miro a donde se encontraba Zet en el suelo

No estés tan seguro, Zet no se rendirá así de fácil- dijo Kyo viendo como su joven amigo se incorporaba con dificultad, Iori volteo sorprendido ante el comentario de Kyo...

No creas que has ganado- se escucho la voz de Zet sorprendiendo a K9999 el cual volteo solo para recibir un golpe de energía que Zet le propicio gastando lo que le quedaba de energía quedando apenas en pie mientras que K9999 solo recibió aquel golpe sin defensa y resistencia alguna, ya que su ultimo ataque lo había agotado por completo, así que no tardo en caer inconsciente lo que dejo al equipo de Benimaru como vencedor de esa pelea, ante la sorpresa de todos, así las semifinales ya habían quedado decididas quedando de la siguiente manera los combates:

Pelea 13 pelea 14

Ail vs Tek Miguel vs Benimaru

Klee vs Kyo Gabriel vs Goro

Brau vs Iori Rafael vs Shingo

Kristan vs K' Uriel vs Zet

Kyo y Tek se encuentran en la enfermería viendo como se encuentran sus amigos, mientras que Iori a decidido ir a buscar a aquel joven de cabello blanco azulado, el cual simplemente había dado la vuelta al acabar el combate, por su parte Kain fue a buscar a la princesa de hielo para derretirla para siempre

Zet seguro que estas bien?- preguntaba Tek preocupada al ver que su amigo intentaba salir de la enfermería sin que lo hubieran terminado de examinar

Claro que si Tek-Chan – dijo Zet tomando las manos de la joven con las cuales lo tenia quieto en la camilla de la enfermería, mientras que Benimaru solo sonreía con ironía, alegría y dolor, era un tonto al pensar que podría competir con Tek

Beni estas bien?- pregunto Kyo acercándose a el

Claro que si Kyo, sabes que estoy acostumbrado a estos golpes- dijo Benimaru intentando sonreír mientras Kyo poso su mano en el hombro del rubio para sonreírle de manera tierna sentándose junto a el

No me refería a los golpes- dijo Kyo en un susurro señalando con la cabeza a Zet y a Tek los cuales se encontraban discutiendo en broma divirtiéndose juntos

Me recuperare Kyo, seguro lo haré, desde el principio sabia que su corazón no era mío- dijo Benimaru sonriendo lo mas naturalmente posible

De que hablan?- pregunto Tek interrumpiendo la platica de manera jovial mientras Zet permanecía atrás de ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

Ustedes deberían preocuparse por sus siguientes oponentes- interrumpió Goro acercándose junto con Shingo

Porque lo dices?- pregunto Kyo sin entender de que hablaba Goro

Zet, no les has dicho quienes serán sus oponentes en las semifinales?- pregunto Shingo sorprendido por el descuido del ninja

Disculpe Yabuki- Kun pero no había tenido oportunidad de decirles- se disculpo Zet

De que habla Shingo, Zet?- pregunto Tek notando que Zet tenia un rostro preocupado

En su siguiente pelea combatirán contra el equipo de Kristan y Brau- dijo Zet preocupado por sus amigos

Que? – dijo Tek aun sin creer lo que le había dicho Zet- pelearemos contra nuestros nuevos amigos- completo Tek en medio de un hilo de tristeza ante el asombro de sus amigos y hermano

Tek, recuerdas que ellos son DEMONIOS- dijo Kyo molesto por que imoutu se preocupaba mas por esa amistad que por que ellos estaban ahí por sus cabezas

Claro que lo se, pero si fueran completamente malos ya nos hubieran atacado, no crees?- dijo Tek sin preocuparse demás por el asunto

Es cierto, por cierto donde estará Iori?- pregunto Kyo esperando que Tek le respondiera pero esta solo lo miro incrédula sin saber que responder...

Espera- se escucho la voz gruesa de un hombre deteniendo el andar de Evander, el cual volteo a ver a quien lo detuvo para sorprenderse de la persona que estaba frente a el

Yagami-Sama – dijo Evander en un susurro habían pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que lo había visto

Tu eres Evander, cierto?- dijo Yagami-Sama mas que como pregunta afirmándolo

así es- respondió Evander dirigiéndose lentamente hacia Yagami-Sama

Porque estas aquí?- pregunto el hombre mayor mirando con sus ojos ciruelos casi muertos

Usted lo sabe, porque me lo pregunta?- dijo Evander respondiendo las preguntas con preguntas

así que todos moriremos al final- fue la respuesta de Yagami-sama quien sonrió con ironía

Si, ambos clanes desaparecerán- fue la respuesta de Evander quien solo siguió su camino sin decir nada mas

Eso significa que también tu morirás, porque estas tan calmado?- fue la ultima pregunta que Yagami-sama le hizo a Evander, el cual detuvo su camino, cerro sus ojos para respirar profundamente y mirara fijamente a Yagami-Sama el cual se sorprendió de ver la serenidad en aquellos ojos azul profundo, mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Evander

Ese ha sido desde un principio mi destino- fue la respuesta de Evander

El destino cambia- dijo Yagami-Sama mientras apuntaba su fuego púrpura contra Evander

El destino no cambia, solo se hace mas difícil o mas fácil, pero el final siempre es el mismo- dijo Evander ignorando la agresión de Yagami-Sama, mientras una silueta aparecía atrás de este para cerrar su puño con tal fuerza como para que los huesos comenzaran a tronar

Quien eres?- pregunto Yagami-sama al ver al joven de cabellos castaños pero reconociendo su verdadera forma

Kain suéltalo- se escucho la voz de Evander deteniendo a su pareja antes de que matara al Yagami, Kain miro de reojo a Evander, mientras Yagami-Sama no entendía el como esos dos no estaban peleando

Adiós Yagami-Sama – dijo Evander alejándose con Kain caminando atrás de el, ante la incredulidad de Yagami-Sama...

Las semifinales ya van a comenzar, los peleadores se alistan para combatir, todos nerviosos y pensativos, Kyo y Tek miraban fijamente a K', ambos se hablaban solo con la mirada, y lo que a ambos les preocupaba era que el joven no fuera a tener el nivel de pelea para combatir a eso Ángeles caídos

Ya te dije que no, Brau no peleara- dijo Kristan en un tono de mando que hizo a Klee sorprenderse de lo que hacia Kristan

Es lo mejor, así tendremos ventaja- decía Klee intentando hacer reaccionar a su compañero

No, y si no te parece bien puedes participar solo- dijo Kristan con una sonrisa que le dio a entender a Klee que sino aceptaba lo que el decía, el y Brau renunciarían a la pelea contra sus presas

Esta bien, pero perderemos la ventaja que tenemos, y tendrás que derrotar al rival de tu novio- dijo Klee molesto mientras Kristan solo sonreía para si por su victoria, lentamente subió a la plataforma, su ropa como siempre algo nada fuera de lo común, Iori y los demás miraron con extrañeza como Brau parecía no iba a participar

Pelearemos tres contra tres o si gustan tres contra cuatro, de cualquier formas no ganaran- dijo Kristan de manera seria mientras sus ojos recorrían con un brillo especial a sus oponentes, mientras que Iori solo asintió con la cabeza aceptando el reto, a lo que los cuatro integrantes de su equipo se miraron y se dispusieron a ver quienes pelearían

Yo peleare primero- dijo Kyo con una sonrisa mientras los demás se le quedaban viendo, a lo que Kyo no les dio chance de protestar cuando ya había subido a la plataforma

Yo seré segundo- dijo Iori separándose antes de recibir queja alguna, mientras K' se disponía a tomar lugar en el tercer sitio para ser el tercer oponente, pero para cuando se dio cuenta Tek ya lo había tomado a lo que tuvo que quedar a manera de striker ante su disgusto, Kristan veía aun Kyo que lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, extrañamente la sonrisa de Kyo parecía mostrar superioridad pero en realidad mostraba amistad, lo que no dejo de sorprender a Kristan el cual se alisto para su combate...

Oro, quiero que me hagas un favor- dijo Luzbel de manera seductora cerca del oído de Orochi el cual lo observo con curiosidad

Que quieres Luz?- pregunto Orochi sin entender que podría querer el Ángel mas hermoso de todos de el

Quiero que dejes que tu poder domine al Yagami, para destruir a ese traidor de Kristan- dijo Luzbel viendo a su sirviente como algo que ya no le servia mas

Tu sabes que eso es casi imposible por ahora, ni cuando estuve en la tierra logre controlarlo por completo, aunque no estaba completamente despierto si tenia gran parte de mi poder- dijo Orochi viendo como Luzbel lo veía con una sonrisa que el no entendía, como podía pedirle algo que el sabia no podría realizar aun? Definitivamente su pareja era algo desconcertante...

Kristan golpea de manera repetida a Kyo, sus golpes van desde patadas hasta puñetazos en abdomen y cara, lo que hace que Kyo pierda el equilibrio quedando sin defensa alguna recibiendo cada uno de los golpes de Kristan, Iori observa como ese ángel de alas negras golpea sin piedad al joven Kusanagi, el cual no parece entender aun su critica situación, Iori observa como pequeñas marcas han comenzado a aparecer por todo el cuerpo de Tek, pero el no puede ver nada que se las provoque, entonces como? Iori ante una idea en su cabeza voltea a ver a Kyo, no podía ser eso, o si? Kyo detiene el golpe de Kristan con una de sus manos para lanzar a Kristan por los aires al momento que le colocaba un fuerte golpe envolviendo lo en su fuego escarlata para levantarlo por los aires y asestarle una patada que bajo a Kristan de golpe a la plataforma, ante la mirada de los demás, Iori no pudo evitar el notar la marcas del cuerpo de Kyo las cuales parecían haberse posado en el cuerpo de su novia, Kristan se levanta con rapidez para volver su ataque a Kyo, el cual se cubre apenas de Kristan, el cual esta harto de jugar con un nivel tan pobre como para que sus rivales los derrotaran...

Blade mira la pelea de sus compañeros desde las gradas, pronto siente que la mirada de Kristan se posa sobre el pidiendo su permiso para atacar con todas sus fuerzas, Miguel y compañía han puesto una barrera para que la cantidad de poder desplegado no dañe al publico que mira emocionado la pelea, Blade sonríe con malicia y libera a sus sirvientes del sello que les puso para impedir que desplegaran todo su poder antes de tiempo, Kristan comienza a envolver su cuerpo con su aura, un par de alas negras salen de su espalda ante la sorpresa del publico, las alas cubren a Kristan, su cuerpo toma rasgos mas finos, su cuerpo de apariencia delicada a deshecho casi por completo el daño que el Kusanagi le hubiera provocado, sus ojos negros azulados se vuelven mas profundos, su ropa cambia a una de licra negra completamente pegada con un cinturón plateado con una cara de demonio en la hebilla, unas botas de metal parecían cubrir sus piernas como si fueran una armadura, unos guantes hasta lo hombros complementaban juntos con unas hombreras plateadas, una sonrisa diabólica se formo en sus labios, la energía que lo rodeaba ya no era color azul sino mas bien negro, Kyo miro este cambio confundido, K' estaba mas que sorprendido por ver lo que esos extraños sujetos ocultaban, Kristan no tardo en comenzar el ataque contra el Kusanagi, el cual apenas alcanzaba a esquivara o cubrirse de las bolas de energía que Kristan enviaba con gran velocidad, en un descuido Kristan no dudo en proporcionarle una patada que elevo a Kyo por los aires donde lo golpeo repetidamente en varias partes del cuerpo para envolverlo en una cápsula de energía negra haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo donde la cápsula lo envolvió en una explosión de energía que lastimo seriamente al Kusanagi, Kyo se incorporo con gran dificultad, el ataque que Kristan le había asestado no se comparaba con los anteriores, su fuerza, velocidad y poder habían aumentando en gran medida, Kyo miro con cierta impotencia la desigualdad de poderes, la verdad no estaba seguro de poder ganarle a Kristan, pero sino lo hacia moriría en sus manos, Kristan sujeto a Kyo de la cabeza para hacerlo levantarse y mirarlo a los ojos, Kyo miro mientras cerraba un ojo debido al dolor que Kristan le ocasionaba al apretar fuertemente su cabeza, Kristan sonrió de manera por demás segura para comenzar a patear a Kyo una y otra ves sin compasión alguna a pesar que este ya se encontraba en el suelo, donde comenzó a pisotear su cabeza haciendo que este comenzara a escupir grandes cantidades de sangre en medio de fuertes gritos de dolor, Kristan golpeo fuertemente la boca de estomago de Kyo, el cual se doblo mientras una gran ola de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, Kristan sonrió, en su mano apareció una espada de energía que no dudo en usar para lanzarse contra un Kusanagi que apenas pudo evitar que le atravesaran el corazón pero la espada se enterró en su hombro derecho, a lo que Kristan la giro para inutilizar el brazo, Kyo soltó un fuerte grito de dolor, mientras Tek solo se tomaba el brazo el cual le había comenzado a sangrar en grandes cantidades, Iori se acerco a ella preocupado, ahora no tenia dudas, las heridas que Kyo recibía su novia también, eso indicaba que para acabar con ella tenían que acabar con Kyo, lo cual no estaba lejos de suceder, Kristan saco su espada para volver a insertarla en Kyo, pero este reacciono antes para sujetar a Kristan de un pie y mandarlo al suelo donde llamo a K' para auxiliarlo, el cual levanto a Kristan en medio de una llamarada escarlata, a lo que Kyo aprovecho para juntar su fuego escarlata en su palma izquierda para lanzarlo contra Kristan, pero ante esto apareció Brau cubriéndolo con un escudo para ser lanzado fuera de la plataforma por el poder desplegado por Kyo, Kristan se levanto molesto por lo sucedido, los ojos de Kyo comenzaron a mostrar un brillo que nunca antes había tenido, Tek no parecía escuchar la voz de Yagami llamándola, mientras que Iori no entendía lo que pasaba con ellos dos, Kristan se sorprendió por el repentino cambio del Kusanagi, ambos se lanzaron en un ataque total, una explosión de fuego escarlata contra un aura de energía negra se dio en medio de la plataforma, imposible saber quien era el vencedor a simple vista, ambos peleadores parecían haber desaparecido de la plataforma...

Blade mira la pelea desde las gradas, su sorpresa ante el poder del Kusanagi se deja a notar en su rostro, se supone ellos no tenían la capacidad de vencer a sus sirvientes, pero... su mirada se poso el los cuatro arcángeles que mantenían la barrera para cubrir a los miserables humano, ellos debieron haberlos entrenado para haber podido llegar a ese nivel, en la plataforma la bruma provocada por el choque de ambos poderes ha desaparecido, ambos peleadores se encuentran en el suelo inconscientes, Kristan a recibido gran daño de parte del Kusanagi, su cuerpo esta cubierto por grandes quemaduras mientras que el Kusanagi parecía haber perdido la conciencia mas por el esfuerzo y la perdida de sangre que por el ataque de Kristan, el cual había sido opacado por le fuego del Kusanagi, Kyo es llevado en camilla a la enfermería mientras que Kristan es atendido por Brau, el cual simplemente lo encierra en una esfera de energía para curarlo después, el siguiente en subir a la plataforma es Iori, su porte y elegancia hacen rugir al publico, su fuerza en bien reconocida en el torneo, su mirada fría se ha posado en Ail, la cual sube con su sonrisa tierna para cubrir el odio que la corroe por dentro, Iori solo la observa sin mostrar interés alguno, ante el anuncio del comienzo de la pelea se pone en guardia, Ail por su parte no piensa confiarse como Kristan, sus alas negras no tardan en aparecer, su ropa cambia por un traje de cuero negro tipo bikini hilo dental color negro, con unos ligueros encima de color rojo, su cabello blanco y sus ojos azules se ven mas imponentes, Ail se lanza contra Iori en un rápido ataque, Iori la mira fijamente esperando su ataque pero en un instante Ail desaparece de su vista apareciendo atrás de el golpeando fuertemente al pelirrojo en la cara, el cual se fue a dar unos pasos atrás moviéndose rápidamente antes de que el siguiente ataque de Ail lo golpeara, agarrando a esta de un pie haciéndola perder el equilibrio y cuando esta lo estaba recuperando sintió como una mano se posaba en se cara para azotarla contra el piso haciéndola explotar en fuego púrpura para levantarse lo mas rápido posible antes de que el pelirrojo le asestara un nuevo ataque, Ail se mantiene en el aire recuperándose del ataque del pelirrojo el cual ve como la joven vuela con sus alas negras ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, Ail mira a Iori con un brillo en sus ojos que le hacían ver al pelirrojo que estaba sumamente molesta por el dolor que momentos antes le había causado el pelirrojo, Iori veía detenidamente a Ail sin mostrar el dolor que sentía, solo esperando el ataque de este ángel caído, Ail se lanza contra Iori lanzándole una esfera de energía que Iori esquiva para ver de repente a Ail frente a el, la cual envuelve a Iori en otra esfera para darle una patada en la cara que eleva al pelirrojo por lo aires donde la esfera lo hace explotar en tres explosiones de energía que lastiman gravemente al pelirrojo el cual va caída libre al suelo pero antes de caer Ail le asesta otro golpe en la cara para mandarlo directamente a un lado de donde Tek se encontraba observando como Iori, hacia gestos de dolor en su rostro, Ail se acerca al pelirrojo para golpearlo una y otra ves en el suelo...

Estas seguro de esto luz?- preguntaba un Orochi molesto de ver como su pareja quería ayudar al Yagami a librarse de su joven sirvienta

Detente, deja que Ail lo mate, no pensé que Kristan fuera a perder con el Kusanagi- dijo Luzbel deteniendo lo que Orochi tenia planeado, pero pronto vio como el Yagami cambiaba a su forma Orochi sin la presencia de este ante la sorpresa de ambos

Como pudo hacer eso?- pregunto Orochi levantándose para ver mejor por medio de la esfera que Luzbel había creado

Esto es nuevo-dijo Luzbel ocultando su sorpresa ante lo que sucedía, el Yagami lo había sorprendido antes esta nueva técnica...

Ail apenas puede detener los golpes tan salvajes que Iori lanza contra ella, la velocidad, fuerza y poder destructivo son mejores que antes, Ail intenta elevarse pero el agarre de Iori hacia uno de sus pies se lo impide mientras su cuerpo es azotado contra el suelo para sentir como el Yagami la mantiene ahí con las rodillas para sentir cada uno de los golpes que este le propicia junto con el doloroso fuego púrpura, para cuando Iori se para, se vuelve a lanzar contra ella sujetándola de la cabeza para envolverla en una completa explosión de fuego púrpura que deja a Ail inconsciente, ante la mirada de Klee el cual ve como el pelirrojo deja a Ail en el suelo para que pueda ser retirada de la plataforma, ante una sonrisa de Tek al ver que Iori no había matado a la joven, Brau cubre a Ail en una esfera como a Kristan para curarlos después, Klee sube a la plataforma sorprendido por lo que esos humanos estaban consiguiendo, sus alas blancas aparecen en su espalda, a diferencia de sus compañeros sus alas son blancas pero su corazón no es bueno ni malo, solamente hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y donde quiere, ahora esta sirviendo a Luzbel por Ail, sino seguiría con los Ángeles de dios, Iori mira como los ojos azules de Klee se tornan negros, el poder que despliega esta ángel no es como el de los demás, tiene mas fuerza, Iori mira con furia a este nuevo oponente, tiene que ganar, no puede perder, Tek mira como Klee la ve con tristeza sin entender esa actitud el combate esta por comenzar, Klee sonríe ante esto, Iori mira nerviosos a su oponente el combate de inicio...

Quien eres tu?- preguntaba un joven de cabello naranja, una flama púrpura en sus mano muestra que esta listo para el combate, el hombre de cabellos castaños lo mira con una sonrisa malévola desentonando con ese rostro tranquilo

Mi nombre es Kain- dijo el joven mientras se alista a atacar al joven delante de el

Acaso quieres morir?- pregunto el joven nervioso ante la presencia de Kain

Yagami, morirás en mis manos- dijo Kain al momento que mataba al ninja que pensaba atacarlo por la espalda ante la sorpresa del joven Yagami, el cual no dudo en lanzar su fuego púrpura contra Kain el cual solo sonrió y lo paro con una mano para atravesar el corazón del joven Yagami el cual siquiera pudo gritar cuando ya había muerto, la sangre cubriendo a Kain le sacaba una sonrisa de satisfacción que no podía comparar casi con nada, un Yagami menos que contar en la lista, pronto todos morirían como el, Kain miro al cielo, su mirada parecía buscar a alguien, pero sabia que a quien buscaba estaba en la tierra como el...

Tek mira como Iori no puede detener los ataques que Klee le proporciona en todo el cuerpo, a pesar de su estado Orochi el pelirrojo apenas a podido golpear un par de veces a Klee, el cual a diferencia de sus compañeros tiene una resistencia mayor, sabe que pronto el Yagami caerá, Miguel observa lo que sucede preocupado, sabe que Klee si matara al Yagami si lo decide, un ataque directo de Klee rompe la defensa de Iori junto con dos de sus cosillas, el grito de dolor de parte de Iori no se hace esperar, Tek mira preocupada como Iori aun intenta pararse, por lo que Klee asesta varios golpes seguidos que no tardan en dejar inconsciente al pelirrojo, el cual cae pesadamente en la plataforma ante la preocupación de los cuatro arcángeles y de Tek, Klee mira al pelirrojo, debe matarlo lo sabe, pero solo lo deja inconsciente, es su forma de pagar por no haber matado a Ail, Tek baja al pelirrojo con ayuda de K', Iori fue sacado en camilla, Tek sube a la plataforma nerviosa, la mirada de Klee sobre ella no la tiene muy tranquila, Evander observa a Blade de lejos para posar sus ojos en Tek, Blade mira a la joven Kusanagi en una mezcla de dolor, miedo, satisfacción y... amor

La pelea comienza, el primero en atacar es Klee, pero Tek alcanza a esquivar el ataque propiciándole una patada a Klee en la espalda, Klee se voltea para lanzar un puñetazo a Tek la cual se alcanza a cubrir pero la fuerza del joven la hace tambalearse, lo que Klee aprovecha para lanzarse contra ella, Tek alcanza a esquivar pero Klee la agarra de atrás para lanzarla delante de el, donde de un fuerte golpe la manda al suelo, pero antes de que Tek llegue a el suelo se sostiene con una de sus manos para propiciar una patada en la cara de Klee deteniendo el ataque que seguía de parte de este, ambos peleadores se ven estudiándose uno a otro, ambos saben que al menor descuido perderían el combate, Miguel mira con preocupación pero no puede hacer nada, Evander vigila que Blade no ataque a los espectadores, los golpes de uno y otro peleador, son cada ves mas enérgicos, sus cuerpos comienzan a resentir tales despliegues de poder, la sangre brota de ellos, el dolor que los embarga también es muy obvio, la respiración de ambos es muy agitada...

Saishu- llamo una voz gruesa al señor de los Kusanagi, el cual no pudo evitar un estremecimiento en su cuerpo al reconocer aquella voz

Hiro...- expreso Saishu sorprendido de ver a su viejo rival frente a el

Aun me temes Saishu?- dijo Hiro con una sonrisa burlona pero feliz de ver a Saishu frente a el después de tanto tiempo

No digas tonterías- dijo Saishu molesto pero en el fondo sabia que Hiroki tenia razón, el siempre le había tenido miedo, miedo a sus sentimientos, miedo a esa atracción, pero sobre todo, miedo al desafió que ambos le habían hecho al destino y que ahora estaban pagando muy caro

Pronto veremos el resultado de nuestro desafió- dijo Hiroki mirando fijamente a Saishu el cual no pudo evitar sentirse mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba

Es cierto, pronto nuestro destino se cumplirá, junto con el de nuestros clanes

Si, todos moriremos- fue la respuesta de Hiroki...

Tek cae pesadamente en la plataforma, Klee se alista a darle el golpe final, una esfera de energía se forma en sus manos, para ser lanzada contra la joven, la cual siente como su cuerpo el golpeado de varios lados distintos por esa gran energía, su cuerpo apenas manteniéndose en pie, y su conciencia apenas centrada en la pelea, Klee se lanza contra ella para dar el golpe final, pero al tirar el golpe, dos columnas de fuegos lo envuelven, fuego púrpura y escarlata lo atacan por todos lados, uno mas doloroso que el otro, ambos chocando en el cuerpo de Klee para ver cual de los dos fuegos lo va a destruir, Brau intenta ayudarlo pero el fuego no lo dejo acercarse, Klee cae pesadamente en la plataforma aun envuelto en esos dos fuegos, su cuerpo siendo quemado de manera salvaje, ambos fuegos solo se extinguen cuando Klee pierde el conocimiento, ante la mirada de Brau, el cual ve a la joven con sorpresa, Tek solo le sonríe para que se lleve a sus amigos, ella no piensa seguir esa guerra con muertes, no es su estilo y nunca lo será, Brau desaparece junto con sus compañeros ante la mirada asustada de los espectadores, Gabriel y Uriel no tardan en acercarse a la joven para atenderla mientras que Miguel y Rafael se dirigen a la enfermería para atender a Iori y Kyo...

Han fracasado, saben lo que les va a costar su fracaso?- decía Blade de manera molesta mientras veía a sus sirvientes y compañeros de manera seria, mientras los jóvenes ya recuperados solo mantenían la cabeza baja ante el reproche de su jefe

Lo sabemos Blade- dijo Brau de manera algo tierna, el sabia que para Blade no seria fácil matarlos por fracasar en su misión de matar a los tres jóvenes en el torneo ya que el los apreciaba aunque siempre se mostrara frió, los otros tres jóvenes lo veían de manera distinta, Kristan no moriría sin pelear, no tanto por su vida sino por la de Brau, Klee no estaba lejos de pensar lo mismo, mientras que Ail solo temblaba entre miedo, coraje y odio, ella sabia bien que aunque los cuatro pelearan contra Blade no le ganarían

No los matare, pero tendrán que vivir entre los humanos sin usar sus poderes para que no los detecten, porque si lo hacen yo no los cubriré, entendieron?- fue la respuesta de Blade quien mas que como piedad lo dijo como una orden, a lo que los cuatros jóvenes se sorprendieron pero no contestaron, solo salieron de ahí para subir a la tierra y verse como simples humanos...

La siguiente pelea esta por dar comienzo después de una hora libres después de la ultima, Miguel y su equipo ya se encuentran listos para el combate, el equipo de Benimaru ya había tenido dos días para recuperarse, sino por completo si en su mayoría el combate seria de tres, así lo habían decidido los dos equipos, Gabriel seria quien pelearía en este combate, así que subió a la plataforma con un rostro serio, del otro equipo subió Shingo, el cual subió con esa alegría que lo caracterizaba, Gabriel solo miraba la inmadures del chico frente a ella, una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios, la pelea comenzó, Gabriel no tenia intenciones de alargar un combate de antemano ganado, Shingo se lanzo contra Gabriel la cual solo uso su energía para envolver a Shingo en uno de sus encantos, Shingo solo sintió como su corazón encontraba una tranquilidad que no había sentido antes, sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle, su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse hasta caer en el suelo, su mente viajando a otro lugar lejos del torneo, Benimaru no podía creer que Gabriel solo hubiera abierto su boca y Shingo hubiera caído inconsciente, Benimaru subió a la plataforma después de bajar a Shingo, el cuerpo de Shingo no mostraba heridas, eso significaba que Gabriel no le había lastimado físicamente, pero no podía adivinar que es lo que la joven delante de el le había hecho, Benimaru se lanzo contra Gabriel, la cual esquivo el ataque del rubio para sujetarlo y lanzarlo contra el suelo, pero Benimaru coloco una descarga eléctrica en Gabriel la cual al sentir la descarga soltó al rubio, Benimaru sonrió ante esto, Gabriel lo miro molesta, Benimaru solo vio como la joven se lanzo contra el nuevamente intentando cubrirse con su electricidad, a lo que Gabriel sonrió, así que colocando una mano en el suelo hizo temblar, a lo que Benimaru perdió el equilibrio situación aprovechada por Gabriel la cual no tardo en lanzar una descarga eléctrica en la cabeza de Benimaru haciendo que a este le girara el mundo, Gabriel se acerco a el sujetando la cabeza de Benimaru para dejarlo inconsciente con otra de sus cualidades, Zet miro fijamente el tipo de pelea de Gabriel, era fuerte ni dudarlo, pero si había algo que la identificaba atrás de ese rostro serio era que no le gustaba pelear, y si lo hacia no hacia gala de su poder contra los mas débiles, sino que les daba tranquilidad aun en medio de un combate, tal ves esa seria un arma mas peligrosa que cualquier daño físico que pudieran recibir, Zet subió a la plataforma dejando a Benimaru junto a Shingo, Gabriel miro curiosa al ninja personal de Kyo, era un joven que no demostraba mucho sus sentimientos pero que sabia estudiar los sentimientos de los demás, era simplemente un joven increíble para ser un simple humano, Zet miro como Gabriel parecía estar estudiándolo, no, ella lo estaba estudiando, Zet cerro su mente al predecir el como Gabriel descubría lo que pensaba, Gabriel no pudo mas que sorprenderse de lo que el joven había hecho y del como la había descubierto, Gabriel sonrió ante esto, Zet miro como Gabriel intentaba usar la técnica que uso contra Shingo en el, a lo que Zet fue mas astuto y con su velocidad desapareció de la vista de Gabriel para posarse atrás de ella, pero antes de poder golpearla Gabriel se cubrió con una descarga atrás de su espalda a lo cual Zet apenas esquivo cubriéndose con su propio ki, Gabriel aprovecho esto para encerrar a Zet en una de sus cápsulas de luz para dejarlo inconsciente como los demás, Zet pronto sintió como su conciencia comenzaba a abandonarlo, Gabriel solo observo como el cuerpo del joven ninja caía al suelo inconsciente, así que se dispuso a alejase, pero un movimiento de Zet le hizo saber que el no había caído con ese ataque, Gabriel miro el rostro completamente furioso de Zet, al parecer el dolor del pasado lo había despertado en la fiera que escondía atrás de su rostro serio e inmutable, dolor, mucho dolor había en la vida de ese joven, pero lo peor es que no podía dejar el dolor atrás, Zet se lanzo contra Gabriel como si se lanzara contra su mas odiado enemigo, Gabriel se sorprendió por el cambio repentino del joven, pero al ver sus ojos vio que había quedado atrapado en el recuerdo doloroso de su pasado, un pasado que no quería dejar atrás, Gabriel esquivaba los golpes mortales de Zet con rapidez, pero esto solo consiguió que el joven enterrara una de sus espinas espaciales en Gabriel, la cual sintió el dolor que esa planta causaba en su cuerpo, una esfera en su mano rodeo a Zet, el cual intentaba salir de ella

Deja atrás tu dolor- le decía Gabriel a un Zet torturado por su pasado- el pasado es pasado, comienza a vivir tu presente- la presión de los recuerdos hizo que Zet perdiera el conocimiento envuelto en su dolor particular

ZET- se escucho el grito de Tek llamando a su joven amigo el cual estaba inconsciente pero su cuerpo se abrazaba así mismo como cubriéndose del dolor, Miguel no tardo en atender la herida de Gabriel, la cual también estaba sufriendo los efectos de ese veneno mortal, Kyo se encargo de sacar a su amigo de la plataforma, ya que cuando Iori lo había intentado tocar Zet se había puesto como a la defensiva, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba envuelto en un miedo interno, por lo que Kyo tuvo que ser el que lo sacara, Shingo y Benimaru los cuales ya habían despertado del hechizo de Gabriel solo observaban la escena que se mostraba alrededor de este joven, Jared veía desde un rincón como su hermano no había olvidado lo que había pasado hace años, y lo peor de todo es que todo había sido en parte su culpa, el remordimiento comenzaba a embargarlo, no sabia cuando se librarían de ese destino cruel que se les había impuesto desde que nacieron, la final por fin se había decidió por lo que fue anunciada, ante un publico por demás desconcertado pero a la ves emocionado...

Pelea 15

Tek vs Miguel

Kyo vs Gabriel

Iori vsRafael

K' vs Uriel

En la enfermería, Kyo permanece junto a Zet, al parecer la compañía del Kusanagi lo mantiene tranquilo y relajado, la mente de Kyo divaga en los recuerdos de su pasado, la imagen de un Zet alegre cuando niño, ambos entrenaban en lugares aparte, ambos entrenados por sus padres, Zet tenia a su hermano gemelo, un chico mas débil que el, un poco mas llorón pero que siempre estaba riendo y permanecía al lado de su hermano mayor, a sus padres, una hermana mayor muy bonita, y un pequeño hermano que permanecía al lado de uno de sus primos menores que había sido acogido por su padre, ese Zet era diferente al de ahora, era un Zet seguro de si mismo, el siempre había creído que Zet era una persona admirable, era alguien que le había mantenido seguro, su sola presencia le había dado ánimos en varias ocasiones en las que estuvo apunto de rendirse, el siempre creyó que el era una carga en la vida de Zet, la cual estuvo muchas veces en riesgo por su culpa, pero ahora veía que en realidad el había sido el sostén de Zet, el refugio de su joven amigo, ¿cuántas personas podrían ser el sostén de alguien? Pocas o talvez todas, no lo sabia, pero si sabia que no dejaría a su amigo sumergido en el dolor del pasado, ¿pero como ayudar a alguien a salir de su dolor, cuando el mismo no se a librado del suyo?...

Kyo, no pienses demasiado en cosas que no contestaras, deja que el encuentre la salida solo- dijo Iori interrumpiendo las meditaciones del joven de ojos castaños

Tu no lo puedes entender porque nunca has tenido amigos, pero no todos somos tan insensibles como tu- dijo Kyo molesto sin medir sus palabras ni el efecto que estas tuvieron en Iori

Tienes razón, yo no he tenido amigos, pero si se que todos tenemos la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante- dijo Iori alejándose de Kyo ante la mirada sorprendida del Kusanagi

Iori...- susurro Kyo dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho

Yagami-Kun tiene razón- se escucho la voz de Zet el cual se había sentado en la cama que se encontraba sorprendido de ver a Kyo a su lado cuando el creía que era Tek

Ya estas mejor?- pregunto Kyo viendo el rostro de su amigo mas tranquilo, un gesto que no había visto en el desde que era un niño

Si gracias Kyo-Kun – dijo Zet con una tierna sonrisa

Kyo-Kun?- pregunto Kyo sin creer que Zet por primera ves no le decía Chan para bromear con el o para hacerlo rabiar, en todo caso tenían el mismo efecto, lo hacían enojar...

Miguel, tenemos que hablar- se escucho la voz seria de Gabriel frente a Miguel el cual la observo imaginando de que se trataba

Que pasa Gabriel?- pregunto Miguel en tono tranquilo aunque estaba preocupado por sus tres jóvenes protegidos

Los niños están muriendo Miguel, la energía de Yagami no es suficiente para mantenerlos con vida, tu sabes bien que para que nazcan necesitan la energía de Kusanagi

Lo se, pero crees que Kyo aporte su energía así de fácil?- dijo Miguel mas que como respuesta como pregunta, a lo que Gabriel agacho la cabeza, Kyo nunca se prestaría a eso y menos mientras creyera que Tek era solamente su hermana

Si peleamos contra ellos, la energía de los niños casi será nula- dijo Gabriel como respuesta mientras se alejaba de miguel esperando que entendiera lo que pasaba, a lo que miguel solo sonrió por lo bajo entendiendo el mensaje de Gabriel...

Dos días han pasado, la final del torneo esta por comenzar, el equipo de Kyo espera a sus contrincantes los cuales no se han presentado, el publico espera ansioso la pelea, los peleadores son observados secretamente por unas cámaras, varios minutos después, nada, simplemente el equipo de Miguel no apareció, por lo que el equipo de Kyo gano por default ante la sorpresa de Iori y los demás, el publico no entendió lo que paso, por lo que se molesto, Kyo y compañía fueron llevados aun salón de recepción donde les darían su premio, K' se separo poco antes de llegar, a el no le interesaba el premio, tenia que hablar antes con alguien, las puertas del recibidor se cerraron, un temblor sacudió el lugar ante la sorpresa de los demás, K' observo como sus compañeros eran elevados en una especie de zaping, su rostro serio se limito a esperar que salieran con bien de donde sea que estuvieran sus compañeros, dio a vuelta y fue a buscar a esa persona, al llegar al coliseo el lugar estaba siendo destruido por unos sujetos extraños, entre ellos estaba aquel ángel de sus sueños, el ángel de alas negras con el tatuaje del dragón, ese cabello, esa cara, no podía equivocarse era el, la forma en que disfrutaba matando, el otro tenia cabellos castaño, sus alas blancas pero rostro frió, no demostraba nada, excepto gusto por matar a los humanos, gente muriendo, hombres, mujeres y niños por igual, una rabia inmenso lo embargo, quería matarlos, para que dejaran de hacer tanto daño, los demás peleadores del torneo intentaban proteger a las personas pero sus intentos fueron en vano, Kain se acerco lentamente a Kula, Foxi se puso a la defensiva para cubrirla, esa era su obligación, Kain sonrió de manera tenebrosa, Foxi sintió claramente la diferencia de poderes, la mano de Kain se alzo lentamente mientras Foxi peleaba con Blade el cual le estaba dando una paliza que nunca olvidaría, Kula intentaba detener a Kain con su hielo, pero este parecía disfrutar del frió que esta le daba, simplemente era fascinante...

Fuego, algo sucede en el torneo- comento Diana al ver el humo proveniente del lugar donde se debía de estar desarrollando la final del torneo, una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona de K9999 le hizo ver que algo no andaba bien, Ángel observaba todo sin entender lo que pasaba

Pronto todas esas basuras morirán junto con los traidores- dijo K9999 con un brillo silencioso que dejaba a ver que así el seria el mejor

No puede ser- dijo Diana dispuesta a ir al coliseo para ver como se encontraba Kula, pero K9999 se coloco frente a ella para detener su marcha

No podrás ir- dijo K9999 negando el paso mientras movía su dedo de un lado a otro negando con el

Porque no?- pregunto diana sacando su espada con la extraña piedra azul que llevaba en el centro

Porque tu morirás aquí- dijo K9999 preparándose para pelear, Diana observo como NETS los había traicionado una ves mas pero no entendía el porque

Quítate de mi camino, sabes bien que no soy tan débil como parezco- dijo Diana alistándose para pelear

Si tal ves- dijo K9999 en son de burla- pero odio a la madre de una niña congelada- dijo K9999 revelándole el secreto que Diana guardaba con respecto a Kula, a lo que Diana se sorprendió, ella era la madre de Kula, esa Kula que siempre buscaba sus brazos y su cariño, esa Kula que veía triste al no saber lo que era una familia

MIENTES- grito Diana furiosa, aunque algo en su interior le hacia saber que K9999 no mentía, inconscientemente Diana ataco a K9999 el cual se sorprendió por la actitud de Diana, la cual ya había hecho varios cortes a K9999 el cual solo sentía las heridas que Diana le provocaba, en un descuido de esta, K9999 transformo su brazo en un taladro atravesando a Diana para después airarla al mar...

La mano de Kain es detenida por una flama escarlata que lo interrumpe en su ataque contra Kula, la cual observa como K' se disponía a atacar a Kain, sus ojos mostraban gran furia contra ese ángel negro, K' lo quería muerto, Blade se deshizo fácilmente de Foxi, mientras los otros peleadores ya casi se encontraban inconscientes, Kain se lanzo contra K', el cual no vio como Kain desapareció de su vista y cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo por la espalda Kain fue detenido por otro joven de cabellos rubios y alas blancas

Evander- exclamo Kain sorprendido de que el ángel de alas blancas hubiera conseguido llegar a tiempo, Evander miraba a Kain de manera seria, para posar sus ojos en Kula y K'

será mejor que la lleves aun lugar seguro- dijo Evander mientras los cubría de Kain a lo que K' asintió con la cabeza, mientras Kula se levantaba para salir corriendo junto con K', a lo que Blade sonrió y los siguió ante la mirada de Evander, el cual intento pararlo pero Kain lo detuvo, sabia que si Evander se interponía Blade lo mataría y eso no lo permitiría...

Tek , Kyo e Iori, miran a su alrededor, una alarma los hace correr hacia un satélite para salvarse de caer junto con la cápsula espacial que los llevo hasta ahí, los tres jóvenes se detuvieron en una especie de recibidor, donde alguien los esperaban, los tres jóvenes miraron al sujeto delante de ellos, su piel morena, su cabello blanco, su ropa extraña, seguramente otro de los peleadores de NETS

Quien eres?- pregunto Kyo seriamente a lo que el extraño sujeto solo sonrió ante las miradas cuestionantes de los tres jóvenes delante de el

Yo soy Zero, el original, aunque nunca creí que ustedes llegarían hasta aquí- dijo el sujeto delante de ellos con gran arrogancia

Zero? El fue destruido por K' el año pasado- dijo Iori el cual estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba

El era mi clon- dijo Zero con una sonrisa mientras se disponía a pelear, Kyo miro a Zero y se dispuso a comenzar la pelea, pero Iori lo detuvo y tomo su lugar

Yagami- dijo Kyo sorprendido mientras veía al pelirrojo verlo de manera seria y molesta

Ya se su secreto, así que no dejare que los lastimen- dijo Iori dejando a ver que ya los había descubierto en ese secreto que ambos guardaban, Zero sonrió ante la escena y comenzó su ataque contra Iori mientras Tek y Kyo solo observaban el combate, los golpes de Zero sorprenden al pelirrojo al principio, la información que había conseguido del anterior le ayuda a adivinar la mayoría de los golpes de Zero...

Miguel hay que hacer algo- dijo Gabriel viendo fijamente a Miguel el cual se había lanzado a detener a Blade antes de que matara a Kula y K', pero Blade lo rechazo de un golpe, para lanzar una esfera de energía al edificio donde K' y Kula se habían metido, destrozando casi la mitad del edificio...

Kula siente como el suelo bajo sus pies desaparece para caer junto con el resto del edificio en donde se encuentra, su mano es sujetada por K' el cual apenas alcanza a sostenerla antes de que esta caiga con el resto del edificio, Kula observaba con detenimiento como K' la miraba y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla caer

No me sueltes- dijo Kula mas que como un pedido fue un susurro, un susurro al corazón de K', un susurro que fue escuchado por ese corazón que pensaba solo en la venganza

No lo haré- dijo K' usando la fuerza que le quedaba para evitar caer junto con Kula, logrando subir a lo que quedaba en pie del edificio que Blade había destruido, su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo que había hecho fue notoria para Kula, la cual observo como aquel joven de cabellos castaño y alas blancas los veía con una sonrisa y se disponía a darles el golpe de gracia...

Iori dio el golpe final a un Zero que fue completamente derrotado por el pelirrojo, una sonrisa en este hacia ver su victoria en una arrogancia mal disimulada, Kyo sonrió ante la victoria del pelirrojo que ocupaba cada rincón de su mente y de su corazón, Tek también sonreía pero un dolor en su pecho la hizo ponerse seria, una imagen en su mente se formo, una voz en su interior hablo

//Deja de vivir una vida que no es tuya- decía la voz de su interior

Una vida que no es mía?- decía Tek sin entender, ni siquiera podía ver a quien le hablaba, era mujer pero no la identificaba aunque se le hacia por demás conocida

así es, deja de engañarte viviendo en un sueño, libérate, libéralo, es hora de que comiences a seguir tu destino- fueron las ultimas palabras

Mi destino? Que destino?- preguntaba Tek sin entender de que hablaba

Tu sabes de que te hablo pero esta enterrado en el fondo de tu corazón- dijo la voz en forma decidida//

Tek estas bien?- preguntaba un Kyo preocupado por que su imoutu parecía ausente

Ah? Kyo, si estoy bien- dijo Tek al momento que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Iori se acerca lentamente a ellos

Muy bien. No esperaba que lo vencieran pero entenderán que deben morir aquí- una voz de un hombre mayor los interrumpió, dejándoles ver a tres figuras, un anciano en una silla, a su derecha un joven encapuchado y una mujer elegante, rubia...

Una explosión se deja a ver desde el coliseo, la segunda explosión ha destruido por completo el edificio donde se encontraban Kula y K', los cuales apenas había salido sanos y salvos gracias a Rafael que los teletransporto para dejarlos cerca de Gabriel, mientras que el se dispone a pelear contra Blade, el cual sonríe al ver a los dos arcángeles dispuestos a atacarlo, la pelea comienza con una desventaja para Blade el cual no parece inmutarse ante esa desventaja...

Tek, Kyo e Iori ven como el sujeto llamada Ignis despedaza la cabeza de su creador, para lanzarse en una ataque contra ellos lanzando a los tres jóvenes contra la pared, quedando un pelirrojo inconsciente al cubrir a los dos hermanos, Kyo se pone en pie para encarar a su nuevo oponente, por la explicación que le habían dado un guerrero perfecto, eso se vería, su mirada se poso de reojo en el pelirrojo que yacía junto a su hermana y su corazón se comprimió, Iori siempre lo protegía, siempre estaba ahí cuidándolo, y eso lo había hecho dependiente de el, esta vez le demostraría que podía cuidarse solo, que podía confiar en el, pero sobre todo se demostraría a el mismo que era capaz de sobrevivir sin el pelirrojo, Ignis sonrió al ver al joven Kusanagi ponerse en posición de pelea

No podrás ganarme nunca- dijo Igniz con sonrisa burlona mientras veía a la mujer cerca de donde se encontraba

Eso lo veremos- dijo Kyo lanzándose en un ataque directo contra Igniz...

Rafael cae pesadamente en medio del coliseo, donde los demás peleadores observan desconcertados lo que pasa, Evander y Kain se encuentran peleando un poco mas allá, su pelea es muy equilibrada, ambos parecen pelear seriamente sus poderes son equilibrados, ambos cuerpos heridos, lastimados y adoloridos, pero ninguno dispuesto a rendirse, lo que no se podía decirse de Blade y Miguel, puesto que Miguel llevaba una gran desventaja, Rafael ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir peleando, Miguel pronto caería también y Blade no parecía agotado siquiera, su cuerpo no presentaba demasiado daño, pero si tenia unos golpes marcados, Gabriel se encargaba de mantener protegida a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, K' y Kula miraban todo sin entender bien, pero la impotencia en los ojos del moreno era mas que evidente...

Kyo se encuentra agotado, su cuerpo lastimado y cortado, su energía a disminuido en gran potencia, Igniz estaba casi entero, el Kusanagi había conseguido asestarle varios golpes, pero su condición era mucho mejor que la del joven de cabello castaño, Tek ve como Iori recupera la conciencia para ver a Kyo pelear con todas sus fuerzas contra Igniz, el cual ve asegurada su victoria, pero lo que el no sabe es que Kyo a descubierto su punto débil, ahora Kyo solo esperaba tener la energía suficiente para poder aprovechar ese conocimiento...

Miguel a caído inconsciente, Rafael apenas se mantiene en pie, Gabriel se prepara para quitar el escudo y pelear contra Blade, K' se une a ella, los demás peleadores hacen lo mismo, Blade sonríe mientras en su mano derecha hace una esfera de energía para matar a todos de un solo golpe, el corte de una estrella hace que se detenga, su mirada se posa en el entrometido que lo ha interrumpido, Zet lo ve seriamente desde la azotea de un edificio, Blade sonríe ante el insignificante humano que lo ha retado, al momento que se lanza contra el, pero un corte por parte de Leona lo hace detenerse, los peleadores comenzaron a tomar diferentes lugares para atacarlo con mas ventaja, Blade mira molesto lo que esos estúpidos humanos hacen y comienza a atacarlos de manera por demás salvaje...

Kyo a conseguido derrotar a Igniz, este al verse derrotado activa la autodestrucción del satélite de NETS, el cual se dirige de manera rápida a la tierra para matar a todos juntos

Esto no esta nada bien- dijo Kyo mientras sentía como la temperatura subía de manera rápida, Iori sabia que ese era el fin de ellos, pero quería creer que un milagro sucedería, la nave comienza a estremecerse por la presión de la atmósfera sobre ella, explosiones en el lugar no se hacen esperar, una explosión los rodea para destruir por completo la nave con todo lo que había adentro de ella...

Blade mira la nave caer, su corazón se estremece al sentir una energía conocida, ignora por completo a sus oponentes los cuales yacen en el suelo mirando como Blade mira hacia el mar, Blade no puede creer lo que ha sentido, la presencia de esa persona especial en su vida, en su corazón, pero eso no podía ser cierto, esa persona estaba muerta, el la había visto morir en sus manos, frente a sus ojos, la confusión en su corazón lo hace distraerse como para notar que Evander lo sacaba del lugar junto con Kain por medio de la teletransportacion, Evander queda rendido junto a Miguel, una sonrisa de satisfacción se forma en sus labios, los peleadores los ven incrédulos

será mejor que ustedes se retiren de aquí y no intenten llamar mucho la atención, porque sino les puede costar la vida- dijo Gabriel de manera seria y cansada dirigiéndose a los peleadores del King of Figther, ella sabia que con Diana muerta, la piedra para que la pelea final diera comienzo se acercaba, los peleadores del torneo serian buscados para que no interrumpieran en la destrucción de los humanos, y solo 5 personas podrían detener esa catástrofe pero necesitaban la ayuda de estos peleadores excelentes, los peleadores solo asintieron y se separaron para alejarse el lugar antes de que sus cazadores regresaran...

Iori mira el mar junto a Kyo mientras sostiene a Tek en brazos, ambos no entienden como es que lograron salir vivos de esa nave, ellos estaban seguros de que esa seria su muerte, pero una luz que los envolvió los saco de la nave para aparecer en el risco cerca del mar, una sonrisa se forma en los labios de ambos jóvenes mientras sus miradas se cruzan de manera tierna y fugaz

Y bien futuro papá, adonde vamos ahora?- pregunto Kyo con una sonrisa burlona la ver la expresión de sorpresa y gusto en el pelirrojo

Vamos a conseguir una nueva vida, donde no tengamos que preocuparnos por nuestras familias, y tu eres el invitado especial- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa misteriosa que desconcertó a Kyo

Acaso te preocupas por mi Yagami?- pregunto Kyo en son de burla, a lo que el pelirrojo volteo a verlo deteniendo su marcha y sonriendo

Claro que si, porque necesitare una niñera- dijo el pelirrojo con una carcajada mientras Kyo salía tras el en un juego de te voy a golpear que el pelirrojo jugo con gusto...

Foxi y Kula han llegado al lugar de encuentro donde se habían quedado de ver con Diana, K9999 y Ángel, pero en el lugar solo encuentran la espada de Diana en medio de un gran charco de sangre, lo que era el indicio de que Diana había dejado de existir, ambas cerraron los ojos para abrirlos con un brillo de odio hacia esos dos traidores que lo las habían traicionado, Foxi tomo la espada de Diana para tomar la piedra azul que había en ella en un recuerdo fugaz de su amiga

La vengaremos- dijo Kula triste, pero no con odio

Tu ya tienes un lugar a donde ir- dijo Foxi señalando a lo lejos al joven que esperaba por ella, sus piel morena se dejaba ver en el alba mientras sus cabellos blancos se movían al compás del viento

Pero y tu?- pregunto Kula sin querer dejar sola a Foxi

Yo estaré bien, te veré cuando sea necesario- dijo Foxi con una sonrisa mientras empujaba a Kula para que caminara hacia K'

Nos veremos- dijo Kula dándole un beso en la mejilla a Foxi para acercarse a K', el cual sonrió por lo bajo mientras esperaba que sus compañeros de equipo se encontraran vivos...

Continuara...


	18. convivencias

**CAP. 18**

**CONVIVENCIAS**

Un mes ha pasado desde que el torneo termino, este había sido causa de alboroto en los medio de comunicación mundialmente, los participantes de tal torneo han desaparecido de la vista publica, poco se ha sabido de ellos, por no decir nada, dos de las familias mas ricas de Japón, estaban siendo asesinadas misteriosamente, los Yagami y los Kusanagi estaban dejando de existir de manera rápida, ambos clanes luchaban por mantener su clan con vida, pero no habían conseguido resultados aun.............

En los alrededores del monte fuji, una casa elegante de dos pisos se levanta majestuosamente en medio de un hermoso campo verde y árboles de sakura, el ambiente tranquilo que rodea el lugar es algo imposible de creer, un joven de cabello fucsia camina con la cabeza baja, es como si dudara en llegar a aquella casa, sus manos ocupadas por unas bolsas con las compras de la comida, su castigo había sido ir caminando hasta la ciudad mas cercana por comestibles, y la mas cercana estaba a 100 km, dio un largo suspiro y se dispuso a llegar a la casa, giro lentamente la perilla de la puerta y abrió

VEEEEENNNNN AAACCCCCCCAAAAAA- se escucho el grito de una voz femenina interrumpiendo el silencio y la tranquilidad del lugar, Zet solo veia la escena tan tipica que se daba desde que vivían todos juntos, el golpe de Steve al caer debido a un fuerte golpe que le dio Kyo hizo a Zet pasar rápidamente a la cocina para arreglar las compras y dirigirse a su cuarto antes de ser el blanco de todos ellos

NO SE PUEDEN CALLAR- la voz gruesa del pelirrojo hizo a todos callarse y mirarlo fijamente mientras ponian carita de perrito regañado

Tranquilo Yagami- decia Kyo intentando tranquilizar a un pelirrojo que llevaba horas intentando dormir despues de llegar de trabajar, había estado trabajando hasta la madrugada y había llegado en la mañana a la casa, donde ya todos habian comenzado con el alboroto y que hasta ese momento no habian parado

Escuchame Kusanagi- dijo Iori sujetando a Kyo del cuello- yo trabajo, casi mantengo a todos y vengo a querer dormir y no me dejan

Tranquilo Yagami, ya te dije que puedo trabajar también pero no has querido- dijo Kyo soltandose de un Iori a punto de la histeria, el pelirrojo calla ante las palabras de Kyo, en su mente se forman las imágenes de las veces que Kyo intento trabajar

//Kyo estaba ayudando a un grupo musical a conectar los aparatos musicales, cuando en un descuido de este provoca un corto que hace esplotar todos los aparatos musicales acabando en un incendio provocado por ambos cuando Iori lo reprendio, teniendo Iori que pagar semejante deuda.....

Iori ayuda a kyo a adaptarse como contador en una oficina donde un amigo que le debia un favor se lo pago dandole empleo al kusanagi, este se encuentra feliz por manejar una computadora, una sonrisa se forma en los labios de iori al ver que tal ves el kusanagi habia encontrado lo que lograria desempeñar, pero contrario a lo que el pelirrojo pensaba, el kusanagi sonreia tan explendidamente por que habia descubierto que su computadora tenia internet, asi que sin prestar atencion a la persona que le explicaba su trabajo, el kusanagi entraba a su cuenta para comenzar a chatear, iori solo observo molesto como el kusanagi simplemente no trabajaba, solo chateaba, su amigo le explico que no podia tener a alguien asi trabajando con el y el kusanagi fue corrido el primer dia //

Esta bien, tu ganas kusanagi- dijo iori en medio de un suspiro de resignacion para ver con extrañeza como su novia lo miraba con una sonrisa, iori observaba con detenimiento como usaba una blusa ombliguera y un pequeño short a media nalga que lo hacia babear, pero no se le notaba el embarazo

Ey iori, steve, zet, jared y beni ya encontraron trabajo- dijo tek con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que casi le sacaba otra igual al pelirrojo de no ser que le preocupaba el que no se notara el embarazo de su novia

Mañana me acompañaras al doctor- dijo iori en una forma que le hizo a ver que no le importaba si estaba de acuerdo o no, irian al doctor

No ire, por lo menos no mañana- dijo tek desafiando la orden del pelirrojo al momento que le daba la espalda para no escuchar reclamo alguno de iori

Pero......- dijo iori viendo como tek desaparecia de su vista despues de haber desobedecido su orden, una mano en su hombro lo hizo mirar dos ojos color avellana que lo miraron seriamente, mientras la cabeza del kusanagi le hacia una señal en negacion para que no insistiera en eso

No insistas yagami, ella no ira- dijo kyo serenamente para ver al pelirrojo que no entendia el porque no le contestaba

Pero kyo...- decia iori cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de jared

Tek-chan nunca ira aun hospital en su cumpleaños- dijo zet interrumpiendo la comunion entre iori y kyo, mientras iori miraba al ninja en sorpresa, a lo que kyo sonrio al ver que iori no sabia la fecha de cumpleaños de tek.................

En un departamento en la ciudad de tokyo, cuatros jovenes se encuentran comiendo en un pequeño comedor, a pesar del calor que hay afuera, adentro los jovenes tienen ropas abrigadoras, el joven moreno ve como ninguno de sus compañeros habla, la joven tierna nada mas degusta su helado y cosas frias, su compañero alto de grandes patillas, parece no enterarse de nada y si lo hace no muestra ninguna actitud, mas alla su hermana con su traje gris esta casi lista para ir a su trabajo, como siempre cargando sus dos pistolas atrás y su latigo en su lado derecho, acaso el era el unico que parecia notar que no se entendian ahí? Bueno la ultima vez que hablaron estando todos juntos parecia haber gran descontento, pero se habia arreglado al paso de los dias

Kojiro ya me voy- se escucho la voz de su joven hermana

Esta bien muchiko, solo cuidate de las manos de ralf- dijo k' evadiendo la mirada de su pequeña hermana

Ya te dije que ralf es solo un compañero, no seas tan celoso- dijo whip con una sonrisa de burla para con su hermano, mientras que k' solo se hizo el del avion mientras maxima observaba la escena con una sonrisa, por su parte kula solo seguia comiendo su rico helado

Ya te he dicho que no soy celoso, ademas ya estas grandecita para saber lo que haces- dijo k' levantandose de su silla para salir antes que whip del departamento, una caminata por la ciudad no le vendria mal

Bueno maxima ahí cuidas a la princesa congelada- dijo whip saliendo del departamento dando un portazo, estaba molesta, le molestaba que su hermano siempre hiciera lo mismo, siempre la dejaba hablando sola, maxima observaba como kula lo veia con esos ojos tiernos, pero atraves de esa mirada dulce, sabia que se escondia una gran tristesa

No te preocupes, aun no puede superarlo- dijo maxima como respuesta a una pregunta nunca hecha por kula, pero que kula agradecio el que la contestara.............

Un nuevo dia a comenzado, tek se ha levantado temprano para salir en silencio de la casa, camina tranquilamente rumbo a la ciudad, sus pensamientos se encuentran en una sola cosa, un nuevo peinado, si, le daria al yagami la sorpersa de su vida, el ruido de una moto la hace despertar de sus pensamientos

Te llevo?- se escucho la voz de zet el cual sonrio ante la inocencia de su amiga al creer que podria salir sin que el se enterara

Si claro, acaso nunca duermes?- pregunto tek al momento que se subia a la motocicleta y zet aceleraba para llevarla a la ciudad

Si lo hago, pero nunca descuido mi trabajo- dijo zet con otra sonrisa

Lo se, por eso me vine caminando- dijo tek con una sonrisa picara, que casi hace que zet dirigiera la moto a un pequeño barranco en el camino......

Mientras tanto en la casa, un pelirrojo abre sus ojos despues de 37 horas de sueño, como habia conseguido dormir con semejante escandolo? Eso aun no lo sabia, con pasos lentos se dirigio al baño, abrio la llave del agua fria para bañarse, su cuerpo fue recorrido por un escalosfrios ante el cambio tan brusco de temperatura, paso sus manos lentamente por su cara para acabar de despertar, el agua recorria cada parte de su cuerpo en forma deliciosa para el pelirrojo, el cual intentaba centrar lo que haria ese dia, lo primero seria felicitar a su novia obviamente, aunque para eso tendria que ir al cuarto de kyo, kusanagi si que habia resultado un hermano celoso de primera, asi que desde que vivian juntos kyo siempre dormia con su hermana, según habia dicho el para que no fuera haver un error en uno de sus dias de borrachera y el fuera a equivocarse de cuarto, iori sonrio antes este pensamiento, que bien lo conocia kyo aunque no lo pareciera, iori salio de la ducha envuelto en una simple toalla que apenas cubria lo necesario, steve esperaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama de iori, sobre la cama de este la ropa del yagami estaba dispuesta para que solo se la colocara, iori sonrio al ver el color en la mejillas de steve, el cual no perdia detalle del cuerpo de yagami, sus musculos bien marcado, sus piernas, su sangre... ¿? Sangre? Steve observo como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de los labios del yagami acercandose rapidamente a el para sostenerlo, iori se sujeto de steve para no caer, pero el dolor que lo carcomia desde su interior no se desvanecia, sino que parecia ir en aumento, una fuerte cantidad de sangre saliendo de su boca de golpe casi lo ahoga al pasar por su gargante, steve intenta hacer que yagami se tranquilize, pero al ver la sangre salir de su boca, nariz y otra poca comenzando a salir por sus ojos se asusto al ver que eso debia dificultar la respiracion de iori, el cual sentia que su corazon estallaria en ese ataque, steve intento soltarlo para ir a buscar al kusanagi, pero iori lo detuvo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, steve observaba como iori intentaba ocultar lo que le pasaba a los demas, pero cuanto tiempo mas podria ocultarlo? Los pensamientos de steve fueron interrumpidos al sentir el cuerpo del pelirrojo completamente flacidos indicio de que habia perdido el conocimiento, steve lo recosto en la cama sin importarle el manchar las sabanas de sangre, lo miro fijamente un rato, hasta que los ojos de iori comenzaron a quererse abrir, cuanto tiempo mas aguantaria iori? Cuanto mas le quedaba de vida? Conoceria siquiera a sus hijos? Lagrimas de frustacion salieron de los ojos de steve, para el era frustante ver como al parecer la felicidad le era negada en todos los aspectos al yagami, iori abrio lentamente sus ojos para ver el rostro sonriente de su amigo, una sonrisa pequeña se formo en los labios, miro a su alerdedor y una mueca de disgusto se formo en su rostro, tendria que volverse a bañar, ademas de que el sabor metalico que dejo la sangre no le gustaba, iori se levanto tranquilamente de la cama y se dirigio al baño sin decir palabra alguna, steve lo siguio hasta quedar recargado fuera de la puerta

Iori-san, cuanto tiempo?- pregunto steve esperando una respuesta agradable dentro de lo que podria esperar

No lo se, 5 meses- fue la respuesta de iori a lo que steve cerro los ojos en impotencia, 5 meses era lo que le quedaba a iori, pero en 5 meses sus hijos aun no habrian nacido, indicio de que no los conoceria, su puño golpeo lentamente la pared varias veces consecutivas mientras iori permanecia en la ducha con unos pensamientos parecido a los de steve, no podria conocer a sus hijos, cerro sus ojos y respiro hondamente, sino hubiera participado en el torneo tal vez hubiera tenido mas tiempo, pero el hubiera ya no existia mas

Steve- llamo iori con voz gruesa y firme que hizo a steve reaccionar de sus pensamientos negativos

Si iori-san?- pregunto steve esperando una orden de parte del yagami

Quiero que apartir de mañana me investigues que es lo que pasas con los kusanagi y los yagami, también averiguame sobre el porque hay poca informacion sobre teksuko kusanagi- dijo iori esperando encontrar respuesta que llevaba meses buscando y no encontraba

Si iori-san, apartir de mañana le investigare lo que me pide- dijo steve extrañado por lo que iori le habia solicitado, mientras que el pelirrojo salio envuelto en una toalla limpia y se comenzo a vestir.....

Pero tek-chan, porque quiere hacer eso?- preguntaba zet al ver el corte que tek pensaba hacerse ante la sonrisa de burla de esta, la cual ya se imaginaba la cara de iori cuando la viera

Vamos zet, no me veas asi- decia tek mientras veia sus largos cabellos caer lentamente, ante una alegre sonrisa de esta y la cara de resignacion de zet

Tek-chan, no cree que hay algo raro con su embarazo?- pregunto zet viendo como la joven miraba su estomago de manera triste

Si lo es, no he subido ni un gramo- dijo tek posando una de sus manos en su estomago acariciandolo como si acariciara algo que estaba ahí pero que a la vez no era suyo

Irá con yagami al doctor?- pregunto zet preocupado por lo que su amiga hubiera decidido

Si, aunque no me guste ir a ver al matasanos, la verdad si me preocupa- dijo tek en medio de un suspiro de resignacion- oye zet, no crees que iori a estado extraño estos dias?- pregunto la joven directamente

Si, como si yagami ocultara algo que no quiere que sepan los demas- fue la respuesta de zet mientras veia el rostro de tek perderse en sus pensamientos.....

Iori camina lentamente de su habitacion al cuarto de kyo, sus pensamientos no le hacen ver que jared y benimaru pasan a su lado corriendo a toda prisa con unas serpentinas y espanta brujas, abriendo de manera rapida el cuarto de kyo y haciendo un escandalo que saca a iori de su meditacion para acercarse a paso rapido a donde esta el alboroto para encontrase a un kyo levantandose del suelo pero sin rastro alguno de la cumpleañera, iori sujeto a kyo del cuello molesto

Donde esta tek?- pregunto el pelirrojo por demas molesto ante la sorpresa de los demas

No... lo se- fue la respuesta de kyo mientras veia como el yagami entraba al baño a buscarla y revisaba a toda prisa toda la casa en busca de la joven sin tener éxito alguno, kyo se acerco a iori con un pantalon negro y poso una mano sobre el hombro de este el cual volteo con un dejo de preocupacion

Que pasa iori?- pregunto kyo angustiado por la actitud del yagami, iori poso una de sus manos en su cabeza, el sueño que habia tenido le preocupaba, estaba seguro de que algo no andaba bien

Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo yagami mientras la imagen de una tek muriendo delante de el se formaba en su mente, la sonrisa de aquel sujeto que sostenia el cuerpo de su novia, el cuerpo de kyo en medio de un charco de sangre, sus hijos muertos, esa pesadilla lo atormentaba

Kyo, zet tampoco esta- se escucho la voz de benimaru atrás del kusanagi el cual solo suspiro y miro fijamente al yagami

Deja de preocuparte tanto, confia en ella- dijo kyo en medio de una mueca de dolor que el yagami no paso desapercibido

No solo me preocupa ella, kyo- dijo iori mirando al kusanagi de manera indescifrable para kyo

Ella regresara pronto- dijo jared mientras les mostraba un recado de su hermano

Fue..... a la ciudad de compras?- prgeunto iori apunto de un ataque

Asi es- repondio kyo con una sonrisa nerviosa......

K' camina por la ciudad, sus pensamientos perdidos en sus compañeros de equipo, no habia logrado saber si seguian vivos, el tenia que haber estado ahí, era su trabajo proteger a los tres jovenes pero..... alzo su vista, su rostro mostro sorpresa, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, miro de nuevo para asegurarse de lo que veia, una vez que comprobo que no era una ilusion se dispuso a alcanzar la silueta que habia visto, las personas caminando rapidamente por la ciudad no le permitian llegar hasta donde el queria, pronto la silueta se perdio de su vista, se lamento por haberlo perdido de vista, el era la unica persona que podria darle una razon a la respuesta que buscaba para aliviar su culpa, bajo la cabeza con una muestra de coraje en su rostro, golpeo una pared en coraje, su puño incrustado en aquella pared la cual mostro rapidamente sus cuarteaduras

Uhm, no cambias, cuando entenderas que las cosas no tienen la culpa de tus corajes- escucho que alguien decia atrás de el, su rostro se sorpendio al escuchar aquella voz, volteo temoroso de que solo fuera una ilusion, su rostro miro al joven de cabello fiucsa, que estaba a un lado de el con una sonrisa apenas perceptible, k' giro mas para ver la silueta del joven que seguia, pero la voz no coincidia con la de el, miro fijamente para notar que no era el, sino ella, sus ojos se brieron como platos, la sorpresa lo dejo mudo por un momento, sus labios se abrieron para decir un nombre

Kyo....?- pregunto k' sin reparar en el nombre que habia dicho, una mueca de seriedad se formo en el rostro de la joven para cambiarlo al de una sonrisa burlona

No, soy tek- dijo la joven sin dejar de reir ante la sorpresa del moreno que no salia de su impresión, la joven realmente era igual a kyo, su energia, su cara, k' tomo su postura despues de ver como la joven no paraba de reir

Tek-chan, eso significa que kyo e iori también estan vivos- dijo k' de manera seria y molesta pero en el fondo feliz, a lo que tek sonrio, k' no cambiaria por nada

Asi es, todos nos encontramos bien- dijo tek con una sonrisa, mientras su mirada se posaba en una persona al otro lado de la calle, zet no tardo en notar la distraccion de la joven para dirigir su mirada a donde ella la habia posado, un joven de cabello castaño y piel clara discutia con otro joven de cabello café y rasgos por demas delicados, pero al parecer de delicado solo tenia la apariencia, porque a pesar de su apariencia el aura del joven depedia ese olor a muerte y sangre, k' giro para encontrarse con los dos jovenes y uno de ellos llamo su atencion, a pesar de su disfras de joven inocente podria reconocer a ese angel caido aun en el mismo infierno, su preocupacion no se hizo esperar, giro para dirgirse a tek, pero esta ya se encontraba donde los dos jovenes discutian acaloradamente ante la preocupacion de zet y k'

Ha pasado mucho tiempo blade- dijo tek con una sonrisa mientras de reojo observaba a kain el cual la miro curioso, esa joven era la que habia llamado la atencion de evander en el torneo, pero su fisico era el del kusanagi, y el tenia la mision de destruir a todos los yagami y los kusanagi, blade no podia creer que la joven estuviera viva despues de que la nave se habia destruido al entrar a la atmosfera de la tierra, kain no tardo en atacarla por la espalda, pero su golpe fue detenido por blade de manera molesta

Que haces blade? Acaso nos estas traicionando?- pregunto molesto kain mientras veia el rostro molesto de blade, en todo el tiempo que lo conocia nunca habia visto ese gesto en blade

Solo te ayudo- dijo blade haciendo que kain mirara atrás de el donde evander lo miraba de manera seria, a lo que kain se sorprendio de ver ahí a su pareja- yo la matare- dijo blade desapareciendo de su vista con la joven en sus brazos

TEK- grito zet al ver desaparecer a la joven junto a blade, mientras k' se encontraba en un conflicto de que hacer, tenia una vida, pero también tenia una mision y un destino.....

Rafael se para rapidamente de su asiento para ir a donde la joven se encuentra con blade, pero una mano lo detiene, rafael mira como miguel le ha impedido ir a ayudar, mientras gabriel observa todo sin entender la actitud de miguel

Porque me detienes?- pregunto rafael molesto soltandose de miguel

Porque no quiero que arriesgues tu vida inutilmente- dijo miguel de manera tranquila

Pero miguel, no podemos dejar que blade la mate- dijo gabriel de manera tranquila pero preocupada

El no la matara, y aunque fueramos solo ganariamos que el nos mate a los tres, o se les olvidalo lo que paso en el torneo?- dijo miguel de manera seria abriendo sus ojos que hasta ese momento habian permanecido cerrados

Porque estas tan seguro de que el no la matara?- pregunto rafael mientras su mirada y la de gabriel se posaban sobre miguel

Porque blade tiene una historia, al igual que los kusanagi y los yagami- dijo miguel fijando su vista al cielo ante la incomprension de sus compañeros......

Blade aparace en las afueras de la ciudad, tek se encuentra inconciente en sus brazos, la mirada de blade se posa en el rostro de la joven, la mira fijamente por unos momentos, pronto la silueta de otra persona aparece frente a el, su rostro muestra sorpresa, por un momento le habia parecido ver a aquella persona del pasado, blade alza su mano para atravesar a la joven y acabar de una buena ves con todo

Blade, no la mates, traela al infierno- se escucho la voz de luzbel hablandole directamente a su mente, blade se sorprendio ante esta orden, pero no la rechazo, sus alas blancas pronto aparecieron en su espalda, una esfera de energia hiso que soltara a la joven para alzar su vista y posarla en el que habia osado interrumpirlo

Miguel- dijo blade de manera seria mirando al arcangel que lo habia interrumpido

Asi es blade- dijo miguel caminado lentamente hacia el

Acaso quieres morir?- pregunto blade de manera molesta

No me mataras, o lo hubieras hecho en el torneo- dijo miguel alzando a tek en brazos ante la mirada de blade- no puedes olvidar que alguna vez fuimos amigos blade, y yo se que a pesar de estar al servicio de luz bel aun sigues siendo una angel de dios, pero has dejado que el dolor que los humanos te causaron se conviertan en un resentimiento profundo que has llegado a confundir en odio- dijo miguel mirando de manera melancolica a blade

Es cierto, no te niego que no me gusta matar angeles, pero eso no significa que no me guste matar a los humanos- dijo blade de manera fria

Es hora de que dejes ese resentimiento blade- dijo miguel bajando su mirada al suelo

No puedo, el dolor aun marca mi corazon miguel, ahora dame a esa chica y no te matare- dijo blade de manera amenazante

Si sigues con ese odio mataras a aquella persona por la que ahora odias a los humanos- dijo miguel mirando de manera fija a blade

A que te refieres?- pregunto con sorpresa blade

Ella esta entre los humanos, tu lo sabes, sentiste su presencia, y ahora piensas entregarla a aquel que la matara?- dijo miguel viendo como la cara de blade mostraba una mezcla de emociones, entre emocion, confusion, alegria, duda

Me estas diciendo la verdad miguel?- pregunto blade con un pequeño hilo de esperanza

Asi es blade- dijo miguel dejando a tek en los brazos de blade- ahora es tu decisión si tu la condenas a la muerte nuevamente- dijo miguel desapareciendo de la vista de blade, cual solo miro a la joven y sonrio, de nuevo estaban juntos, ya no estaria solo de nuevo, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, habian pasado mas de mil años, y hoy de nuevo se encontraban, blade paso su mano por la frente de la joven de manera tierna, tek abrio sus ojos de manera lenta para sorprenderse de ver a blade frente a ella

Que paso?- pregunto la joven olvidando lo sucedido

Te desmayaste- contesto blade con un tono de voz tierno

Entiendo, disculpa si te cause problemas- dijo tek con una sonrisa dulce

Nunca me has causado problemas- dijo blade como si hablara con otra persona

Ah? Gracias- dijo tek sin entender porque blade le hablaba asi, mientras que blade solo observaba como la joven aun dormia dentro del cuerpo de una humana

Es hora de que regreses- dijo blade señalandole el camino a tek

Si gracias- dijo la joven al momento que comenzaba a correr camino a la ciudad, pero se detuvo un momento para ver a blade- sino tienes un lugar a donde ir, puedes venir conmigo- ofrecio tek con una sonrisa a sabiendas que eso le causaria problemas con iori

Sera un placer ir contigo- dijo blade con una sonrisa y siguiendo a la joven....

Maldito blade, nos ha traicionado- dijo luzbel molesto

Como estas seguro de eso, talvez miguel y los demas lo encontraron- dijo orochi observando la molestia de luzbel

Es cierto, pero...- luzbel volvio los recuerdos al pasado y por un momento esperaba que blade no lo hubiera traicionado...

DONDE ESTA TEK?- preguntaba iori molesto al ninja que habia llegado acompañado solamente de k', mientras lo presionaba del cuello manteniendolo atrapado contra la pared

Se la llevo blade- dijo k' al ver que el joven ninja no podia hablar debido a la falta de aire a sus pulmones, por su parte kyo veia la escena molesto

Estupido- dijo iori al momento que soltaba al ninja el cual callo al suelo seminconciente, mientras que jared se acercaba a su hermano para ver si esta bien, kyo observaba como iori tomaba una chaqueta y se disponia a salir de la casa seguido por steve el cual ya se habia ocultado entre las sombras como debia ser.

Iori espera- dijo kyo al momento que salia atrás del yagami a buscar a su imouto, siendo seguido por un k' silencioso, el cual no habia dicho nada al no ser notado por sus rivales

Hola- se escucho la voz de tek saludar a un pelirrojo que salia de la casa quedandose quieto al ver a la joven como si nada frente a el

Tek- dijo kyo feliz al ver a su imouto frente a ellos como si nada

Que pasa porque el alboroto?- pregunto tek como si nada, mientras iori solo veia a la joven con sorpresa, feliz, si, pero su rostro aun no podia creer lo que veia, por su parte steve no estaba lejos de estar en la misma situacion que el pelirrojo, pero eso no evito el notar a la persona que se encontraba atrás de la joven kusanagi

Estas bien?- pregunto k' preocupado

Sip- dijo la joven con una sonrisa

Yagami-san cuidado- dijo steve poniendose frente a iori mientras los otros dos ninjas protegian a sus respectivos amos y k' se ponia en pose defensiva junto a iori y kyo

Ah? Oigan tranquilos, blade viene conmigo- dijo la joven abriendose camino entre sus amigos y colocandose frente a este, el cual miraba seriamente a los acompañantes de la joven, los cuales lo veian de manera desconfiada

Tek, que hace el aquí?- pregunto kyo esperando una respuesta que explicara lo que sucedia ahí

Pues blade se va a quedar con nosotros, espero que no les moleste- dijo tek con una sonrisa mientras jalaba a blade al interior de la casa sin reparar demasiado en la cara de sorpresa de los presentes

No se preocupen, no los pienso atacar- dijo blade parando su marcha y viendo fijamente a kyo y iori los cuales lo veian sumamente desconfiado

Es cierto, blade ahora es nuestro amigo- dijo tek llevando a blade hasta una habitacion en el segundo piso en la cual se quedaria el- bueno blade, esta sera tu habitacion- dijo la joven señalando el pequeño cuarto color blanco, con un pequeño balcon, una cama individual con un pequeño buro junto, mas alla un pequeño tocador, un ropero de pared, en un rincon un espejo de cuerpo completo y un escritorio pequeño

Gracias- dijo blade al momento que recorria el cuarto con la mirada al momento que un olor a gardenias en flor llegaba a el, su mente se perdio en los recuerdos que ese aroma le traia, tek lo dejo solo bajando a la sala donde los demas la esperaban para que les diera una explicacion

Y bien? Porque esta el aquí?- pregunto iori recargado en la pared y viendo de manera fija a su novia, la cual ahora era el vivo retrato de kyo, lo que lo confundia mucho

Pues blade se rehuso a llevarme con su amo, asi que es un traidor que no tiene a donde ir- dijo tek como explicacion, ya que ella realmente no sabia lo que habia pasado

Lo mejor sera no confiarnos- dijo kyo resignado, sabia que sin importar lo que dijera blade terminaria quedandose ahí

Y el que hace aquí?- pregunto iori señalando a k' el cual miraba como la joven siempre hacia lo que queria

Me quedare con ustedes- dijo k' sin reparar en la mirada asesina que el pelirrojo lanzaba sobre el

Ahora tengo que mantenerte ati tambien?- dijo el pelirrojo molesto, eso ya parecia casa de beneficencia publica

Tranquilo iori- dijo kyo colocando una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo el cual solo lanzo un suspiro de resignacion, eso seria un infierno durante lo que le quedaba de vida

Que les parece si continuamos con la celebracion- interrumpio un rubio que bajaba del segundo piso como si nada hubiera ocurrido

Si- dijo tek feliz al recordar que era el dia de su cumpleaños, por lo que kyo haria lo que ella quisiera ese dia............

Un joven de cabello plateado, con un par de alas negras camina lentamente por los pasillos de aquel castillo, su tez blanca contrasta con aquel lugar tan lugubre, su rostro serio y rasgos finos hacen de el algo irreal, sus ojos violetas sumergidos en sus pensamientos, su larga tunica negra arrastrandose por el suelo a su andar, mientras los sirvientes de aquel castillo le abren camino a su paso, pronto llega a su destino, mira de manera seria a la persona delente de el, el cual sonrie ante su presencia, mientras el otro joven de cabellos plateados ve de manera desafiente al recien llegado

Por fin llegas angeluss- dijo la persona delante de el al momento que hacia aun lado a su joven pareja

Disculpe la tardanza, amo- dijo angeluss con respeto pero sin bajar su mirada ante luzbel, mientras que orochi solo se paraba de su lugar para pasar al lado de angeluss dandole un leve empujon

No te acerques demasiado a el- dijo orochi en un leve susurro para ser escuchado solo por angeluss, el cual no se inmuto ante tal amenaza, simplemente la ignoro

Angeluss, te llame porque quiero que te encargues de encontrar la piedra azul que nos hace falta- dijo luzbel acercandose a angeluss una vez que orochi habia desaparecido de aquella habitacion

Pero, que no era blade el encargado de eso?- pregunto angeluss con cierta sorpresa ante la peticion de luzbel, sabia del poder que tenia blade, asi que no podia haber sido derrotado por unos simples humanos o por los estupidos arcangeles que tambien buscaban las piedras azules

El me ha traicionado, en estos momentos se encuentra con el yagami y el kusanagi- dijo luzbel mientras acariciaba el rostros de angeluss el cual no parecio inmutarse ante este acercamiento

Eso significa que tambien se encuentra con dranslamaes- dijo angeluss con seriedad

No, tu sabes que ella no puede despertar aunque quiera- dijo luzbel recordando a aquella joven que debia pertenecerle, que era solo suya

Muy bien, le traere la piedra azul- dijo angeluss con una sonrisa indecifrable

Tambien quiero que te encargues de matar a esta persona- dijo luzbel mostrandole la imagen de una joven de cabellos largos color negro, la cual lucia una tunica de sacerdotiza blanco con rojo, la cual se encontraba en un templo en la tierra de izumo

Ella es...- dijo angeluss reconociendo la marca distintiva que tenia la joven

Asi es, quiero romper todo equilibrio para que orochi no pueda ser encerrado nuevamente- dijo luzbel al momento que regresaba a su trono

Me encargare de ella- dijo angeluss sin los mas minimos sentimientos

Ten cuidado, recuerda que aunque es humana, es una extension de dramslamaes- dijo luzbel recordandole que podia causarle problemas

No se preocupe, esa yata morira pronto en mis manos- dijo angeluss desapareciendo de la vista de luzbe para ir a cumplir su mision, ante la sonrisa de luzbel el cual solo veia como orochi observaba desde un rincon

Sal de ahí oro- dijo luzbel dejando a ver que ya sabia que el estaba ahí, a lo que orochi salio con ciertos rasgos molestos.....................

Tek se encuentra en medio de su celebracion, un pastel adorna el centro de la mesa del comedor, los jovenes ahí presentes esperan a que la joven de la mordida para regresar lo que ella les habia hecho en sus cumpleaños, tek mira con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras nota como steve, jared y zet permanecen en la parte de arriba para saltar contra ella, mientras kyo e iori estan a un lado y benimaru de frente toma fotos mientras k' solo espera el momento para moverse, por su parte blade observa la celebracion desde el segundo piso con rostro serio, sintiendose fuera de lugar

Oigan, no puedo nada mas partir el pastel?- dijo tek con una sonrisa nerviosa

No- dijo iori con una sonrisa maliciosa

Esta bien- dijo resiganada la joven al momento que movia su cabeza rapidamente al pastel, mientras los jovenes que se encontraban a la espectativa se lanzaban sobre ella, al momento que ella desviaba su camino para hacerse hacia atrás viendo como su cazadores caian sobre el pastel ante la sorpresa de haber fallado y la risa de benimaru, el cual vio como todos fueron a dar al suelo embarrados de pastel mientras la joven reia mas atrás de ellos de manera picara al haberlos engañado, blade siente que alguien lo llama, su mente intenta localizar a quien interrumpe sus pensamientos, una vez que lo localiza se teletransporta a donde un joven de cabellos azul rey ya lo esperaba

Miguel- dijo blade de manera seria esperando una explicacion ante su llamado

Lamento haberte llamado, pero quiero que veas esto- dijo miguel sin explicarle la verdadera razon de su llamado, mientras le muestra una esfera donde angeluss ha subido a la tierra, su cabello castaño lacio hasta los hombros con mechones rebeldes callendo en su frente, sus ragos finos y piel clara, una sonrisa picara y movimientos elegantes

Angeluss- susurro blade recordando al angel caido al cual nunca habia logrado vencer junto a kain, pero que tampoco lo habian logrado vencer

Asi es, angeluss a ocupado tu lugar- dijo miguel seriamente, mientras veia como blade observaba a angeluss con cierto rencor...............

Zet se acerca sigilosamente a donde steve y jared se encuentran junto a benimaru y k', los cuales discutian un poco acoloradamente, pasa sigilosamente dentro de lo que puede en su estado de ebriedad para poder subir a su cuarto sin ser notado por sus compañeros, una mano sujeta su traje de ninja y lo empuja haciendo que zet caiga al suelo de senton en medio de la discusion, la sonrisa de benimaru y steve le pone nervioso, sabe que tiene problemas, kyo e iori sonrien mientras siguen tomando de sus copas una tras otra sin el mas minimo remordimiento ni medida

Zet, verdad que yo soy mas guapo y fino que estos dos?- preguntaba benimaru con un notable estado de ebriedad

Bueno....- decia zet

Dile la verdad zet, yo soy mas fino, delicado, fuerte y guapo que el- interrumpio steve, con una sonrisa burlona y altanera contra benimaru

Diles que la belleza exterior no es lo todo, la fuerza y el carisma son lo mejor- dijo k' deshinbido por el alcohool

Es que....

Oniisan diles que no tiene comparacion conmigo, soy un hombre guapo, delicado, fino, fuerte, experimentado y diestro en todos los modales, ellos no podrian compararse conmigo- dijo jared con una mirada picara y una sonrisa seductora que hizo tragar duro a su hermano

Este....- zet simplemente no queria ser juez, sabia que dijera lo que dijera llevaba las de perder, aunque si lo hacia razonablemente podria salvar el pellejo asi que intento pensar rapido antes de que sus compañeros lo mataran, tek mira desde la parte superior despues de haberle llevado una rebanada de pastel a blade, sonrie de manera incomoda y decide no pasar por las escaleras y mejor brincarse desde el segundo piso para llevar a donde iori y kyo, apenas iba perdiendose de la vista de zet cuando este la llamo

Tek-chan, porque no eres tu la juez de esta pelea?- dijo zet intentando huir del problema en que benimaru lo habia metido

Yo?..... jajajajaja... pero yo porque?-decia la joven intentando salir de ese embrollo

Pues porque usted es mujer y tendra mejor vista en esta discusion- dijo zet sonriendo de manera que dejo a ver que no la safaria de ese problema

Pero...- tek no pudo replicar cuando sus cuatro amigos ya estaban frente a ella esperando la respuesta, mientras que zet aprovecho esto para subir a su cuarto sin ser notado por sus compañeros

Tek-chan, dinos quien es el mas sexi, guapo y fuerte de los cuatro- dijo beni mirandola amenazante mientras los otros tres se ponian en pose amenazadora

Este pus, veran..- tek pensaba lo mas rapido que podia- veran al mas sexi es jared, el mas fuerte es k', el mas guapo es steve y el mas cotizado por ambos sexos es beni- al decir esto desaparecio de en medio de sus amigos para aparecer sentada en la mesa donde su hermano e iori veian como habia escapado de manera tan rapida que ni ellos lo habian notado

Vaya tek-chan si que lograste salir con vida de ellos- dijo kyo con una sonrisa mientras a iori se le asomaba una gota

Yo si pero ellos no- dijo ella sonriendo nervioso mientras veia de reojo como sus cuatro amigos se agarraban a golpes

Despues de un par de horas, zet habia ido a dejar a benimaru a la habitacion debido a que no podia mantenerse en pie, steve y jared partieron a la suya algo acalorados, k' salio a dar una vuelta para pensar, iori habia ido a la cocina a poner un poco de orden, kyo estaba tirado en el sofa algo ebrio y viendo television, o por lo menos eso parecia, tek miraba la mesa fijamente intentando centrar todo a su alrededor para pararse y retirarse a su cuarto, una vez que sintio que podia caminar sin caerse se levanto lentamente de la mesa, observa que kyo esta dormitando en el sofa, la television prendida hacia bulla innesesaria, camina lentamente hacia las escaleras tocando con sus manos la pared, los dolores en su cuerpo aumentan cada dia mas, subio lentamente el primer escalon, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza el barandal para no caer, unos brazos no tardaron en rodearla para cargarla, la mirada preocupada del pelirrojo se poso sobre ella, iori como siempre estaba atento a lo que le pasara, tek sonrie dulcemente dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, el cual subio lentamente las escaleras con la joven en brazos abrio lentamenete la habitacion, observo como las dos camas del cuarto estaban juntas, acosto a la joven con cuidado y se dispuso a retirarse, pero los brazos de la joven rodeando su cuello para acercar sus labios a los de el se lo impidieron, iori pronto se vio contestando aquel beso convirtiendolo en uno salvaje y apasionado, ambas lenguas luchando por el control del beso, las habiles manos de iori pegaron el cuerpo de ella al suyo, tek movia sus manos con cierto nerviosismo despojando al pelirrojo de su chaleco negro y la camisa blanca recorriendo lentamente su dorso, el cual se extremecio ante estas dulces caricias, mientras el tomaba el control del beso ante la sorpresa de ella, iori se deshizo de la blusa y el top de tek, comenzando a masajear con la llema de sus dedos los pezones de la joven, la cual no tardo en comenzar a soltar pequeños gemidos de placer que fueron escuchados por un kyo que iba llegando adormilado a la habitacion, se asomo lentamente por la pequeña abertura de la puerta, sus ojos se brieron de par en par al ver a iori completamente desnudo sobre su hermana en una posicion por demas exitante, los dos lamian el miembro del otro en un vaiven desesperado y acompasado, intento moverse para alejarse, pero sus piernas no respondian, intento cerra sus ojos para no mirar, pero estos permanecian hinoptizados ante la escena, iori degustaba los senos de tek mientras dos de sus dedos penetraban a la joven que movia sus caderas al ritmo que los dedos de este le imponian, kyo sintio como su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar ante la escena frente a el, se sintio apenado de ver como el cuerpo de su imouto era algo maravilloso, los labios de placer entre abiertos por el placer que sentia al tener al pelirrojo dentro de ella moviendose de manera lenta pero deliciosa, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo a iori voltear para ver a kyo acercarse a ellos, el pecho desnudo del joven de ojos avellanas hacia sentir a iori la necesidad de besarlo, su pantalon desabrochado le hacia desear tocar aquel tesoro oculto, el pelirrojo se reclamo ante eso mentalmente, estaba teniendo sexo con la hermana de el, frente a sus ojos, kyo lo mataria pero eso no dejaba de serle exitante, kyo paro lentamente junto a su hermana mirando fijamente al pelirrojo, tek deslizo su mano dentro del pantalon de kyo liberando aquello que pedia ser liberado a gritos, dirigio el erguido miembro de kyo hacia su boca ante la sorpresa de los dos jovenes, kyo no tardo en sentir las oleadas de placer recorrer su cuerpo, sus manos se posaron en los senos de la joven masajeandolos, iori exitado ante la escena comenzo a penetrar mas rapidamente a tek, mientras sus labios se dirigian a los de kyo fundiendose en un placentero y profundo beso, iori miro de manera maliciosa a kyo, subio las piernas de tek a su hombro y la cargo jalandola hacia el, kyo sonrio ante esto y deshaciendose por completo de su ropa, se acerco lentamente a ellos y penetro a tek por atrás, la joven sintio una ola de dolor recorrer su cuerpo, siendo sustituida rapidamente por placer, cada fibra de su cuerpo se extremecia ante el placer que los dos jovenes le proporcionaban, iori la penetraba por delante y kyo por detrás, los tres jovenes unidos en el mismo extasis, ambos jovenes aceleraron sus embestidas, el cuerpo de tek comenzo a dar pequeños espamos al momento que sus musculos se tensaron al llegar a un espasmodico orgasmo, iori y kyo se vinieron al sentir que sus miembros eran presionados por el cuerpo de la joven, el fuego purpura rodeo al pelirrojo y el escarlata al joven de ojos avellanas fundiendose los dos fuegos en el cuerpo de la joven que absorvio ambos fuegos como algo natural desapareciendo al instante del lugar dejando a dos jovenes que aun querian mas, mas placer, mas fuego, mas de ambos...................

Continuara.......


End file.
